Xmen Supreme: Mutant Revolution
by MarvelMaster616
Summary: Volume 1 of X-men Supreme. Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men fight to protect a world that hates and fears them. Join them as they grow their ranks and face new threats from their old foe Magneto, who is looking to begin a full mutant revolution.
1. Issue 1: Generation X

**Issue #1  
Generation X**

**

* * *

AN: Welcome to the first volume and first issue of X-men Supreme! On the first day of the new decade, a new series is born. As stated in my profile, this is a complete AU for X-men on the same lines as Ultimate X-men. The characters are still there, but they have a new twist on them. I hope you all enjoy this series. I'll be updating it every two weeks on Fridays. If you want to see more information about this series, the characters, or me in general please check out my website. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters. Marvel and Disney own them. This is pure fan work that fits within the Fair Use clause. Please don't sue.**

_'These mean thoughts or psychic communication.'_

**Also, please remember to review! For a series of this scale it is very important that I get feedback. Please send it to me via email, post it on the fanfiction website, or post it on my X-men website. Either way is fine as long as you review! Now without further adieu, I give you the beginning of a brand new series. Let X-men Supreme, Marvel Universe 1015, begin!**

**

* * *

**T_he path of evolution is a long, arduous process. From the simplest of creatures to the dominant species of the world, it has driven the progress of life throughout the history of the planet Earth. Over the eons it has taken many turns, taking life to dramatic feats of wonder. But every so often the fundamental forces of life undergo great change in a short span of time. Through a phenomenon called mutation, life evolves into a different state. And humans are no exception._

_In a time of growing upheaval, mankind is at an evolutionary crossroad. A new generation of humans has arisen. Born with unique abilities, they are mutants. They are the next link in the evolution of the human species. In an unforgiving world, they live in a society that hates and fears them. And in the struggle for survival, there are those who desire a path of war while others desire a path of peace._

_This is the story of Professor Charles Xavier and his loyal students, the X-men. They fight to preserve peace for the generations of humans and mutants to come. And as the threat of conflict grows, their fight has become more vital than ever._

_

* * *

_**Washington DC – National Mall**

It is a time of great upheaval. On the cusp of the new millennium, the human race walks a fine line between a new age of discovery and a new age of destruction. The world has gotten smaller. Information that was once isolated now flows freely. Ideas that once took days, months, or even years to reach the other end of the world could now be received in the blink of an eye. Some of those ideas have inspired hope. Some of those ideas inspired fear, terror, and uncertainty. Whatever the case, the world was ripe with conflict and the extent of that conflict was fast becoming global.

"WHAT DO WE WANT?"

"NO MONSTERS!"

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?"

"NOW!"

"STOP THE MUTANTS! SAVE THE HUMANS! STOP THE MUTANTS SAVE THE HUMANS!"

The heated chants of over a thousand passionate citizens echoed through the famous national mall in Washington DC. As part of this new flow of ideas, they were among those gripped by fear and uncertainty. They were driven to protest together, urging people and power-brokers to heed their calls to protect them against what they perceived to be the greatest of threats…human mutants.

It was already becoming a chaotic affair. Police and riot patrols had already been set up across the mall near the Washington Monument. Their job was to keep the protesters from obstructing traffic and invoking a destructive riot. What started as only a few hundred people had swollen into the thousands. It was hard to tell if the people joining had planned to be there or if they really shared the same fear.

"We are going to need some serious backup!" lamented one of the SWAT patrolmen.

"We may need more than that! I think some of our boys are tempted to join these people!" said another.

"They better not! I don't care much for mutants, but nobody's making trouble on my watch!"

The protesters were getting restless. Some started throwing rocks and trash, causing some cars to swerve and a few to stop dead in their tracks. The riot police grew restless as well and started pushing back some of the protesters. A few even pinned down some of them who were close by, namely the ones throwing the debris. But the threat of arrest wasn't enough to dissuade them. They just kept chanting and protesting, voicing their fears and their dread over the mutant issue.

The situation was getting tense. It seemed to be on the brink of a full blown riot. All it would take was the right push. That push, it seemed, came in the form of an unexpected presence.

From atop the Washington Monument, a lone figure had been watching these protests develop. He watched with a burning mix of anger and resentment, for these people weren't just protesting against something controversial. They were protesting against his very existence. He was a mutant and not the kind that was easily concealed either. He a large, muscular body, but his mutation gave him a distinct reptilian form. He could swim under water for long periods, survive in swampy conditions, and adhere to walls and buildings. He made his home here in the sewers of Washington DC. For these people to be protesting here wasn't just an affront to his kind. It was an affront to his home.

'_Stupid, ignorant humans! You come to my city, screw up my mid-day stroll, and find time to yell out against my kind? I'm usually not a political guy, but you asked for it!'_

With an angry growl, the reptilian mutant shimmied down the Washington Monument and boldly leapt into the thick of the protest. He landed right between the riot police and the raging protesters. His sudden presence shocked and horrified both sides. Their reaction only seemed to further encourage the angry mutant.

"Oh my God! It's hideous!" exclaimed a protester.

"Worse! It's a mutant!" yelled another.

"Ha! You think I'm terrifying? Any of you people look in a mirror lately?!" spat the mutant.

"Go back to where you came from, freak!" yelled one of the braver protesters.

"I am home you stupid redneck hicks! This city is my home! If you think you can come into my home and call me out you're asking for trouble!"

"Bring it on, lizard man!"

That was all the renegade mutant needed to hear. If these people wouldn't leave him alone, he would fight them off one by one. Clenching his first, he lunged towards the rowdy protester and attacked him.

That was the last straw. As soon as the angry mutant grabbed the protester, chaos erupted. The protest turned into a full blown riot. Some fled the scene, not wanting to take on the dangerous mutant. Others crowded around to get in on the action, looking to attack the mutant before it hurt anybody. The riot police were forced to break their line and go into full riot mode. Some broke off to handle the enraged protesters. Others tried to break it up between the mutant and the swarm of angry humans looking to vent their frustrations on him. The streets were soon filled with swarms of people. Traffic came to a halt and the chants devolved into a mess of panicked.

"It's happening! The mutants are attacking!"

"Doomed! Humanity is doomed!"

It was yet another day of upheaval for a world already ripe with conflict. As the riots ensued, all anyone could do was try to get out of the way and run for safety.

While this was going on, a local news helicopter was hovering over the scene to cover the story. It was an ominous sight, seeing waves of people fill the streets. Destruction, anger, and chaos echoed through the air. It was more than enough to be news and in this new age of ideas, it would find its way across the planet for all to see.

"_If you're just joining us, we're live in downtown DC where yet another anti-mutant riot has broken out. This is the third incident in the last six months in a major city. The protests have swelled to new levels and mutant responses are becoming increasingly forceful. Over a dozen major nations have already enacted emergency legislation to deal with the growing protests. More are expected to be brought to Congress later this week. It has been a grizzly trend, causing widespread damage and fostering greater discontent between human and mutant communities. Experts warn it is only a matter of time before a much greater conflict emerges. It is a sentiment shared by the public. Many are asking how much longer can this go on? Who if anybody will step in to stop this madness?"_

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Charles Xavier's Study**

It was a crisp, cloudless morning over the skies of Westchester New York. The sun was beating down softly on the pristine grounds of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. This opulent manor sat peacefully in the heart of rural New York, far enough from the chaos of the city but close enough to be part of it should the need arise. It was an ambience that was fully embraced as Professor Charles Xavier entered his study. The warm sun illuminated the room, revealing vast shelves of books and large stacks of papers full of knowledge. Bearing a casual suit and a sophisticated poise, he projected an aura of enlightenment.

Bound to a wheelchair, his mobility was limited as he skillfully maneuvered through the neatly kempt study. The whole room was organized with his stature in mind. From his books to the arrangement of his desk, everything was close at hand so he could work as efficiently as possible. Approaching his computer, the Professor opened up his archives on his computer and began typing his thoughts.

_The world is ripe with conflict. Fear, hatred, and uncertainty rule the day. On this very morning, a protest broke out in Washington DC involving a mutant picking a fight between a group of protesters. That fight spiraled out of control, triggering widespread rioting and destruction. Such is the unfortunate context of our times. In the mist of this latest upheaval, the question was asked who will step in to save humanity from this madness? It is quite a challenge, but one I look to take on._

_My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I am a teacher, a mutant, and a dreamer. My life is constrained to a wheelchair, but my mind is hindered by nothing. Some say that when one loses function in one part of their body, the rest become stronger. I like to think that what I lost in my legs is made up in my dreams. This is the personal chronicle of a man who seeks peace in a world wrought with conflict. This is the story of man behind the wheelchair, the wealth, and the mutation._

_I grew up in a wealthy family with roots back to English nobility. My father was a highly respected theoretical physicist and my mother was an accomplished doctor. I had a lot of privileges growing up. I went to all the best schools and had access to all the best resources. But my mutant powers made me an outcast. While my parents were there for me, they died very early in my life from unknown causes. Yet they left a profound influence on me._

_I attended Princeton where I studied medicine and biology. I hold a PHD in both fields and contributed extensively to new fields of biotechnology. I sought to become a genetics researcher, but the more I studied human affairs the more fascinated I became with the social upheavals of the latter 20__th__ century. Through this, I foresaw the coming conflict between humans and mutants._

_After I graduated, I traveled abroad and began studying in the field of humanities. Much of my research was done in Israel and the Middle East where conflict was readily available for study. There, I expanded my understanding of the world outside the comfort of my upper class upbringing. I did a great deal of research and wrote many pieces that have been widely published. It is through this work that I have established myself as a man of peace._

_This also put my developing mutant abilities into perspective. I was born with the unique gift to read people's minds and influence their thoughts. This ability is known as telepathy. And while it is poorly understood, I strive to use it for the good of mankind. Some may call me naïve, but I have a great respect for humanity. Our civilization has achieved some truly remarkable feats. We have conquered so many unknowns in our ever changing world, but as magnificent as we have become mankind has a dark side._

_As a species of such high function we are capable of great destruction. We hate, we persecute, and we oppress what we perceive as threats. And mutants have unfortunately become a part of that legacy._

_Mutation is not a new phenomenon. It has been a part of nature since the beginning of life. Mutation is a major factor that drives evolution. Without evolution, life as we know it would not be possible. Evolution remains a very complicated process that is typically drawn out over millennia. But when conditions are right, large-scale mutations can occur over the span of a few generations, developing new traits that can aid or hinder their survival. This is the issue that mankind is faced with today._

_In recent years, the human race has taken a great leap in the evolution of our species. A growing number of individuals are being born with an abnormality in their DNA that has come to be known as the X-gene. Through this one gene, a wide range of abilities become possible. Yet for all its majesty, the X-gene is still a mystery. Nobody knows where it came from or how it developed. And it is this lack of understanding that causes others to fear mutants as a threat. Some even go so far as to say that there is a war coming that will be fought between mutants and non-mutants. Because of this, I have taken it upon myself to stop such horrors from happening._

_I began this endeavor during my studies, traveling to war torn areas like the Balkans where I did humanitarian work. I saw first hand the kind of hatred humans are capable of. Torture, rape, and death were almost commonplace and it was my job to console victims. I would have been content to help the world in this way, but all that changed the day I learned I had a cancerous tumor in my spine. _

_All the best doctors gave me a grim diagnosis. At one point, I had only six months to live. But I fought it, spending nearly a year of my life in a hospital bed undergoing treatment. Eventually, the tumor was removed and the cancer went into remission. When all was said and done, I was told my legs suffered permanent damage and I may never walk again. _

_It was a devastating blow that took months to recover from, but it also gave me time to think. Surviving cancer reminded me that I was human. Even with all my power, I am as vulnerable as any other. I refused to let my personal misfortune dampen my resolve so I pursued my chosen path through another route. I returned to my family estate located in Westchester, New York. There, I began studying mutation extensively and set out a new course of action that would help humans and mutants alike._

_I've learned through my experiences that it is very difficult for mutants to live in a world that hates and fears them. So with the vast wealth from my family, I have turned my mansion into a school which I have entitled the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Here, mutants can live, learn, and use their powers for the greater good. And for those who have trouble controlling their abilities, I use my knowledge of mutation to help them. I believe that through education and training, mutants can exact a positive influence on the world._

_Over the years, I have taught many remarkable individuals. Together, we have had our share of adventures and accomplished a great deal. Young mutants who once saw their powers as curses now see them as gifts. Some chose to stay while others chose to pursue their own goals. At the moment, my institute has five permanent residents. They come from different backgrounds, but they chose to stay here because they have come to believe in my dream. And they each have their own story to tell._

_My first student is a young man named Scott Summers. Born in Alaska, Scott had a peaceful early life. But that all changed the fateful day when a plane crash killed his parents and left him orphaned at age 8. Traumatized, Scott manifested his powers at an early age. He has the ability to metabolize sunlight and turn it into photo-concussive blasts. They can be quite destructive, but due to brain damage that he sustained as a result of the crash, he is unable to control his power and was fully blind by age fourteen._

_Scared of his growing powers, Scott was an isolated young man. He and his brother, Alex, were repeatedly abused at the orphanage that took him in and the foster homes that followed. It affects him profoundly to this day. I learned of him by pure chance from a news report and took him into my school. He has since embraced my school's ideals and I have helped him gain some control over his abilities. It took a great deal of effort, but with the aid of special glasses made out of ruby quartz that block his power he is able to control his abilities._

_As a boy who has overcome so much, I am very proud of Scott. At 22, he is smart, responsible, trustworthy, and a strong leader. He is still somewhat reserved, but his inner strength cannot be denied. His loyalty to the team astonishes even me at times. Under the codename, Cyclops, I am proud to have him at my institute._

_Jean Grey was my second student. She arrived not long after Scott Summers. Like him, she grew up in a well to do family. However, Jean's life took a turn for the tragic when her sister, Sara, died in a horrific car accident when she was eight. Death alone is hard enough for a child, but Jean's powers involved telepathy so the experience was felt deep within her mind. Such trauma trigged the early manifestation of her mutant abilities. For years she struggled for control. Later she manifested telekinesis, the ability to move objects with her mind. Uncontrolled, this ability was very destructive and her parents were overwhelmed. Eventually they sent her to a series of hospitals after she complained of having strange visions. They feared that she was going mad. _

_Thankfully, I learned of her after meeting her troubled father at a reunion at Princeton. She enrolled in my school and has been a strong part of it ever since. To this day, she still struggles with control, but has come a long way. However, the rift between her and her family is deep. Being thrown into a hospital has created many scars that may never heal. But she is strong and passionate about her life here. Now a beautiful 21-year-old woman and under the codename, Marvel Girl, I am honored to have her at my school._

_But before Scott and Jean came into my life, I helped other youths learn to accept and control their mutation. One of those individuals was Hank McCoy. His mutation involved enhanced strength and ape-like reflexes. But unfortunately, such abilities extended to his appearance as well. As they grew, parts of his mutation were making him more animal than man. I helped him keep it at bay with my telepathy, but the animal inside him did not like being contained._

_I successfully held back further change in his physiology on through college. He has a truly brilliant mind and went on to become a star football player and a dedicated teacher at a local high school. But when the beast inside him led to an incident that nearly got him fired, he concocted a serum which he hoped would suppress it. I advised against it, but the desire to contain his mutation was too great. As I feared, it backfired. Now his body reflects his ape-like nature on the outside as well. He has the fur and build of an ape man, but I managed to help him retain his mind. While he is no longer able to teach as Hank McCoy, as Beast he has become a valuable member of my institute._

_As I opened the institute doors more freely for recruitment, I had hoped that parents of disaffected mutants would jump at the chance to give their child an education in a positive, nurturing environment. Unfortunately, some did not have such noble intentions. Warren Worthington III was an unfortunate victim of such an act. Born into a wealthy family, he was very privileged growing up. But his mutation left him at odds with his family._

_Warren was born with full feathered wings and the ability to fly. His gift is a wonder that most can only dream of. But his parents worried his mutant status may affect the public image of Worthington Industries, one of the top multinational industrial firms in the world. Warren loves his powers, but his parents pressured him to conceal them. This caused a great rift, culminating in a fight with his father who wanted to have his wings surgically removed. Warren refused and as a result, his status as heir to the Worthington fortune is tenuous. That tension between Warren and his family, namely his father, is what led him to my institute. _

_At 23, it worries me that a man with such a gift is forced to choose between his family and his identity. His father loves him dearly, but they don't understand him. And he worries a great deal about how his son's mutant status will affect the legacy of the company they built. I have helped him find a new place in life. And under the codename, Angel, I hope his gift will one day be celebrated by his family rather than feared._

_Last, but certainly not least is a young man named Bobby Drake. Born into a hard working class family in Boston, Bobby grew up normally by all accounts. He went to school, had plenty of friends, and enjoyed an active social life. Unfortunately, that all changed when he started having inexplicable shivers. They started small, but they soon grew much more serious and began manifesting into unforeseen abilities. Then, while he was at school, it got worse and he ended up covering half his school in ice. It was quite a messy affair, but it revealed the truth. He was a mutant._

_After further study, I discovered that Bobby had the mutant ability to make ice and create extreme cold. Needless to say, this evoked a great deal of shock and he was nearly lynched by his peers when they found out. He managed to escape, but the ordeal shattered any hope of a normal life. His parents were fearful for his safety when I offered my services and they eagerly accepted. Here, he can continue his education without fear of prejudice. Bobby remains close to his parents, but he still faces scrutiny. _

_Never-the-less, Bobby refuses to let past unpleasantness bring him down. He is known for being a jokester and some would classify him as a class clown. But regardless, he is a fine 18-year-old boy who takes our cause seriously. And under the appropriate codename, Iceman, he is a welcomed resident at my institute._

_Together, my students and staff hope to pursue peace in a world wrought with conflict. Using the resources at our disposal, we hope to teach humanity that we are not enemies, but allies. I am not so naïve to think that such a dream can be achieved without challenges. As a result, I have organized my staff into a task force that can go out and handle conflicts as they arise. We are the peacekeepers who seek to protect mutants and humans alike. I call this team, the X-men._

_It is my hope that through hard work, enlightenment, and struggle that humans and mutants can one day live in peace. Together, I believe we can accomplish so much. We stand on the threshold of a new era. Our very species is changing. We are entering a brave new world. This is more than just evolution. This is revolution._

Smiling at his work, Professor Xavier saved these profound words into his archive. Looking back at the formation of the institute, it was remarkable how much it had grown over the years. And with the mutant phenomenon developing more with each passing day, it would have to continue if they were to keep up. But he and his X-men remained optimistic. Humanity still had a long way to go. But by fostering hopes of peace and understanding, they hoped to make a difference in a world that hated and feared them.

As he closed out his program, there was a knock at his door.

"Professor?" said Scott Summers as he stepped in to greet his mentor.

"Yes Scott. Come in," he said kindly.

"I just came to let you know that she's here."

"Excellent. Let's not keep her waiting then," said the Professor, wheeling himself away from his desk.

Riding in his wheelchair, he followed his eldest student towards the elevator. This was an exciting time for his institute. The X-men had matured a great deal since the formation of the team. The time was now ripe for expansion. And today they were set to welcome a new member.

"So what's this new teacher like?" asked Scott as he and his mentor rode the elevator down to the ground floor, "Hank's been talking about her a lot."

"Yes, he's been corresponding with her for nearly six months. She's a graduate student fresh out of college and I've been looking forward to her arrival. I believe she will make a fine addition to the institute."

"What about her joining the team?" asked Scott, "Did Beast tell her what we do outside the classroom?"

"Yes, she is well aware of our _extracurricular _activities so to speak. But that has done nothing to dissuade her. She seems very much enthused about using her powers to make a difference."

"Think she'll feel that way after a round in the Danger Room?" said Scott.

Xavier let out a light sigh as the elevator reached the ground floor. The duties of the X-men were not to be taken lightly. Living in a world that was weary and untrusting of mutants was a challenge in and of itself, but trying to do good when they faced so much scrutiny took a special kind of spirit.

"I would hope she is not put off by the more challenging nature of our work," said Xavier as they wheeled down the hall, "With the way things are we could use all the help we can get."

"You make it sound as though we're a handful, Professor," joked Scott.

"Oh it's not you I'm worried about. It's the ever-increasing complexity of our task that concerns me. But that's why we need allies and Ororo Munroe is the perfect woman for the job."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I've seen what she's capable of. She has the capacity to do good with her powers. She just needs an opportunity."

* * *

**Cairo, Egypt – 12 Years Ago**

Professor Charles Xavier finished buttoning up his shirt after his extensive checkup. His oncologist, Dr. Mathew Risman, was still going over his test results. There was a lot to look over after several days of extensive work. Cancer was a complicated foe and Xavier had been fighting it for years now. At times it felt like a losing battle. His legs were already damaged and he had to use a cane to help himself get around. It was a discouraging sign given that this was the third international trip he had made to a renowned doctor for treatment. A man of lesser means would be either bankrupt or dead, but he was determined to fight this disease.

Dr. Risman didn't look to optimistic. Xavier could sense doubt in his mind. One of the downsides of being a telepath was it was hard to be surprised by anybody. He could sense what they were going to say before they even said it. Sometimes it was a good thing, but it left little room for hope.

"Well Charles, I've got good news and bad news," said Risman.

"What's the bad news?" sighed Xavier.

"We were too late to stop the damage from spreading. At the rate you're going even a cane won't be enough."

"So…I'll need a wheelchair?"

"If it continues to spread, that's a real possibility," he said with a look of sympathy, "But in terms of good news, the treatments did what they were supposed to. They've stemmed the spread. You're not quite in remission, but you're close."

Xavier let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't the news he was hoping for, but it was better than nothing. Looking down at his legs, he cursed his body. How was he ever going to continue his work like this? His options with a cane were limited enough, but in a wheelchair they would be even more restricted.

"You should be thankful, Xavier. Most people in your position would be lucky to be alive."

"I am. It's just that my health isn't helping the plans I had for my life."

"Cancer rarely helps with anything," said Dr. Risman with a sympathetic expression, "But it'll work out in the long run. It always does."

He helped Xavier to his feet and led him towards the door. His left leg was still strong so he used the cane to balance his right. But knowing that the damage would spread, even this limited mobility would be impossible eventually. It was sad to see a man of such brilliance struggle with a condition like this, but nature worked in unusual ways.

"The nurses already have your bags outside. I've even called a cab to take you to the airport. I imagine you want to get home soon."

"Thank you, Doctor Risman," said Xavier.

They walked out through the sliding doors where two nurses were loading up a cab. He was ready to go home. He had even more to plan now that his legs were failing him. But as long as his mind remained strong, he was hopeful.

One of the nurses was about to pick up the last bag when suddenly, a figure ran by at full speed and snatched it right from her arm.

"What the…stop! Thief! Somebody stop that girl!" yelled the nurse.

A couple of security guards who had been casually standing by the entrance were shocked by the call and quickly sprang into action. They immediately scrambled to block the girls path.

"Freeze girl! Give back the bag and go easy on yourself!"

The girl didn't say a word. She just stared down the guards, the bag in hand with no intention of letting it go. They pulled their guns on her, but she wasn't going down without a fight. They were about to attack when suddenly her eyes turned white and a gust of wind swooped in from out of nowhere, blowing the two men back against the wall and knocking them out cold.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for jail," she said.

The girl ran off into the crowded streets, pushing past anybody who stood in her way. The commotion drew more hospital officials. They crowded near Xavier and the downed officers. But the girl was long gone. It happened so unexpectedly, but the theft itself wasn't what intrigued the professor.

"Damn thieves!" cursed the lead security officer, "Punks like that should be locked up in a cell and left to rot! Don't worry, sir. We'll get her!"

"Thank you, officer," said Xavier, "I'm sure you'll do your job."

While commotion ensued, the thief ran as far as she could away from the scene as possible. She ran until her lungs burned and eventually took cover in an alley. There she sat down at the wall and opened the bag she just took, hoping to find something of value. But after a quick search, she was disappointed to find little of value. Of all the bags she could have taken, she took the one with shaving equipment and a series of books. At the very best, she could sell them for a buck or two and that was just not enough.

"No! Not again!" she groaned.

15-year-old Ororo Munroe was in serious trouble. This was the third job she did today and again she came up empty. This was getting out of hand. She had been reduced to pick-pocketing again after stealing cars got too risky. She needed money and she needed it fast. There were some very bad people out to get her and if she couldn't get the money she needed, she was as good as dead.

Sinking to the ground, the young African woman lost herself in thought. How could she ever let it get this bad? It wasn't like her life wasn't complicated enough. She was already different in many ways. A while back she discovered she could manipulate wind and air currents. It took her a while to make sense of, but based on what she heard from news and media outlets this was not a good time to be a mutant. While the abilities had their perks, it was chaotic and difficult to control. It sure helped her get out of jams like the one she just escaped, but it did little to solve her problems.

She lost track of time as she contemplated her next move. Either she tried to do another job or risk another car theft. Each carried risk, but what choice did she have? She was about to head back out into the streets when an unexpected presence broke her from her daze.

"That's quite a trick you did back there," came a voice from the end of the alley.

Ororo shot up and saw the man she just robbed standing there leaning on his cane. She quickly scanned around him, looking for police. But to her surprise, she didn't see any.

"Relax, there are no police with me. I followed you here by myself."

"You…followed me?" she said in disbelief, "How did you manage that?"

'_Just because you can outrun me with your legs doesn't mean you can outrun me with your mind.'_

The young girl fell back and looked at the older man in shock. Did she just hear him talking in her mind? She rubbed her head, not sure if the stress was getting to her. Then Xavier stepped closer and smiled.

"It's alright. You didn't imagine it. I spoke to you with my mind. It's part of my mutant power. And I suspect you have a few powers of your own."

Ororo took a defensive stance. She didn't know this guy, but she wasn't going to the police. Xavier sensed this uneasiness and rose his hand in a gesture of peace.

"Relax, I'm not going to turn you in Miss…"

"Ororo," she said, "Ororo Munroe."

"Ororo…that's a nice name," smiled Xavier, "Pleased to meet you. My name is Charles."

"Look, if you want your stuff back, take it. I don't want any trouble. I…I just need money."

"I don't care about the bag."

"Then why'd you follow me?!" she demanded, "I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"Let's jus say I'm curious and I want to help."

"Help me?" said the young girl in shock, "Why would you want to help a thief?"

Xavier just stood before her and smiled. Ororo still looked nervous, but she sensed no hostility in this man. She may have been young, but she wasn't naïve. She had lived on the streets long enough to know the dangers of trusting people. But at this point in her life she had few options. If this man could help her out of this predicament then maybe he was worth talking to.

"Because I can. Henceforth, I must. Now tell me, Ororo…what is your story? Why have you resorted to thievery?"

Ororo held her head low. Her story was a sad one, but she was desperate. So she began telling him her story. And from that day forth her life would never be the same.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Foyer**

Upon entering the foyer, Scott and the professor met with Jean, Warren, and Bobby. There all stood near the door in full uniform, ready to greet their new teacher. It promised to be a nice break from the usual rigors of being students and being part of a mutant task force. They were all optimistic about having a new face for the institute. It had been a while since they had a new member in the X-men and it never hurt to have some extra muscle on the team.

"Hey Professor, so where's this new teacher?" said Bobby as he casually juggled snowballs, "I took a break from watching my Family Guy DVDs to meet him."

"First of all, it's a she, Bobby," said Jean, rolling her eyes, "And second, you've been watching TV all day."

"Yeah, yeah, and it's rotting my brain and sending our nation's youth down a moral sewer," said Bobby in a sarcastic tone, "What's your point?"

Rather than scold him for that, Jean sighed in exasperation. Trying to get Bobby Drake to take anything seriously was almost as challenging as any peace fostering between humans and mutants.

"And we wonder why they call us a menace," she commented to Scott.

"At the rate we're going we may prove them right," he added.

"Not on our watch, they won't," said Jean, casting her friend a smile, "Even if some don't take it as seriously as they should."

Scott smiled back while Bobby shot Jean a look. The younger mutant couldn't help but shake his head as he put his snowballs away and turned to Warren, who kept to himself rather than get involved with these all too frequent maturity debates.

"Always with the flirting. How long has it been going on now? Over two years?"

"Don't tell me you've been keeping track," smirked Warren.

"Don't tell me it hasn't been annoying you as well," quipped Bobby, "I mean seriously. Why don't they just get a room and start making out already?"

"I heard that, Iceman!" said Scott with a disgruntled tone.

"You really have to work on your whispering, Bobby," said Warren.

"Like that does any good when we've got two psychics in the house."

Jean chose to ignore that comment. It wasn't the first time Bobby joked about her and Scott. It probably wouldn't be the last. It seemed to be a popular issue for him lately. She and Scott tried not to make much of it for any number of reasons. With a new teammate arriving, they had enough to deal with already.

The wait finally ended as the front door opened and Hank stepped in with several heavy bags in his strong, gorilla-like arms. Following close behind them was their new teacher.

"Announcing Miss Ororo Munroe," he said as if he were a butler at a classy party.

"Thanks for the opening, Hank," said Ororo, "But I can introduce myself."

Upon entering the foyer, Professor Xavier smiled and extended his hand in a welcoming gesture. It was a gesture she readily accepted. Looking at her now, she saw a very different woman from the little girl he met on the streets of Cairo all those years ago.

"You must forgive Hank. He has a propensity for the dramatics," said Xavier, "Welcome to the Xavier Institute, Ororo. It's a pleasure to have you with us."

"It's an honor to be here, Professor," she said respectfully as she shook his hand, "I've been looking forward to this day since I graduated."

"As have we," he said, "It has been a while since we've had a new teacher in our midst and we're very excited about having someone of your caliber join us."

"You flatter me, Charles. This is the least I can do after everything you've helped me with. Getting me into America and into school is generous enough. Giving me a job right after I graduate is nothing short of overwhelming."

"Let's just say I like to invest my time and energy into those I know can make a big difference for us," the Professor grinned, "As such, allow me to introduce you to your class."

"No need for formality, Charles. I'm sure I'll get to know them all very well soon enough," said Ororo as she smiled at her new students.

The eyes of the four students widened, especially among the boys. She was a beautiful woman, no question about it. She bore a tall, shapely frame and dark ebony skin. She wore casual black pants and a purple sleeveless shirt bearing the logos of her school that tightly hugged her frame. But the most catching feature of this woman was her long flowing white hair that drifted down her back. It went well with her beautiful blue eyes that bore the same radiance as a clear sky.

She was young too, looking to be in her mid twenties. She had a friendly and caring aura to her, almost as if it were divine of sorts. She carried herself in a graceful, yet strong manner. She had X-man written all over her. For some, however, that left an impact of a different kind.

"Wow…" said Bobby with a wide eyed look, "Class just got a lot more interesting."

"Bobby…" sighed Jean, elbowing him in the ribs.

Ororo laughed at this scene as she approached her new students.

"You must be Bobby Drake," she said kindly, "Hank's told me a lot about you."

"Well just so you know, half of it is all lies," he said, blushing as he shook her hand, "If Hanks has told you anything about freezing his bed sheets for April Fools Day…

But before Bobby could finish, Scott stepped in and extended his hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Please forgive Bobby's lack of maturity, Miss Munroe," said Scott respectfully.

"It's quite alright. I didn't study to become a teacher without developing a strong appreciation for patience first," said Ororo with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Hey!"

"Don't start, Iceman," said Jean, quickly changing the subject before Bobby responded, "So what's your mutant power?"

Xavier smiled as he cast his newest staff member a welcoming smile.

"Why don't you show them?"

"Certainly, Professor."

Taking a step back, Ororo showed them her abilities by raising her hand and causing a gust of wind to swirl through the area. Her eyes turned an eerie white as the air was guided around by her whim, forming a small rain cloud just overhead. Soft echoes of thunder echoed through the halls and a light rain began to fall upon the bewildered students. Needless to say, it was an impressive feat even by their standards.

"Wow…and I thought we had seen everything," said Warren as the wind rippled through his wings.

"Ororo has the ability to manipulate air and water currents, allowing her to affect the weather," explained Xavier, "Henceforth, she will go by the codename, Storm."

"Storm?" said Jean, impressed by her little demonstration, "Not bad. It definitely fits you."

"Thank you, Jean," smiled Ororo as she stopped the winds, "These powers can be pretty intense, but I was lucky that the Professor here helped me gain control and emigrate from Africa. And now that I've graduated, I'm ready to put these abilities to good use."

"Well you've come to the right place for that," said Hank proudly, "The X-men are all about using mutant powers for the greater good."

"Yeah, that and running around in skin-tight outfits," added Bobby coyly.

Ororo couldn't help but laugh and blush a little at the young man's remark. It was all in good humor, but for Jean it was one remark too many.

"That's it! Strike three, Bobby," said Jean as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him down the hall.

"Ow! Hey! What gives?!" he complained.

"Maybe joining me and Scott for a little Danger Room exercise will do something about that wit of yours."

"What? Just for showing a sense of humor? How is that remotely fair? Professor, please help me out here!"

"I'll be in the lower levels," said the Professor with an amused grin, "Hank, why don't you show Ororo to her room?"

"Certainly, Charles," said Hank as he picked up her bags and led her up the stairs, "Come Ororo. Your quarters await."

Laughing at the sight of Jean dragging Bobby down the hall by the ear with Scott and Warren following close behind, Ororo followed her friend and fellow teacher upstairs. The institute was a lot bigger than she had imagined. Looking around, the descriptions from Hank hardly did justice its grandeur. The halls and ceilings were vast and spacious, bearing a variety of art and assorted décor. It wasn't too opulent, but there was definitely a touch of class in how it was all laid out. It was clear that this mansion was meant to house many students and now that she was on board, they would be able to handle a growing resident population.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Upper Levels**

Making their way through the elaborate upper halls, Hank led the African beauty towards the room they had set up for her. After talking to her via email for months now, he looked forward to having her here. It had been a while since he had another adult besides Charles to converse with. He could also use some help with the teaching load. Having already developed a strong friendship with Ororo via their online communications, he was confident she could do many good things for the institute. If things continued to go well then maybe it would turn into something more.

"I hope you're comfortable here," he said as they approached the end of one of the halls, "Down here is where Xavier and I reside. Scott and Jean are nearby too, but most of the students will be in the other wing."

"Yes, I noticed there were quite a few," commented Ororo, her eyes drifting over the layout of the hall.

"Well we've had our share of residents that have come and gone over the years. But Xavier plans to take on many more students. With the mutant population growing, we must be prepared to keep up. But for now, the students we have know how to carry themselves."

"Indeed," said Ororo, "They seem like a spirited bunch, especially that Bobby Drake."

"Oh yes. I'm sure you'll enjoy teaching him. Just be careful. Sometimes he can't stop himself from going too far. Scott and Jean, on the other hand, are very responsible. They've spent most of their lives within these walls and are well-versed in our ways. You probably won't have to worry too much about them. Warren's the same, but he prefers his own way of doing things. Don't expect him to be the most punctual member of the team."

"Thanks for the warning. It's sounds like they can be a handful."

"True, but they're all fine youngsters once you get to know them. I'm sure they'll grow on you after a while."

"I suppose I'll have to wait and see," said Ororo, smiling at the prospect of working with these remarkable youths.

Hank smiled back. He had a good feeling about this woman. She carried herself with amazing grace, yet she was clearly strong given those powers she wielded. Add to that, she was a gift to the male eyes. The mansion would surely be different with her and Hank looked forward to seeing how she adapted here.

Halfway near the end of the hall, they arrived at their destination. And being the gentlemen he was, Hank opened the door and showed the African beauty into her room.

"Here we are," he proclaimed, "I hope this is to your liking. Xavier and I made sure that you had a balcony for the flights you told me you so often enjoyed. Plus, we left some extra room for plants since I know how much you like to garden."

"You remembered?" said Ororo, playfully running her fingers through his thick fur, "That's very sweet of you, Hank."

"I do what I can," said Hank, blushing from her actions.

Ororo had a feeling that she was going to enjoy this place, especially with someone like Hank. It was amazing that someone with a codename like Beast could be so sweet. And after exchanging so many emails over the past few months, she already found a good friend in him. At the rate they were going maybe she could find more in him as well.

"Thank you," she said warmly as she continued to take in her surroundings, "This is all very surreal for me. I honestly can't tell you how much this opportunity means to me. If Professor Xavier hadn't given me a chance, I would still be a pickpocket back in Cairo."

"It's what he does. I've learned as such in all the years I've known the Professor. He took me in when my life was looking grim as well. He took us all in and taught us how to make a difference. And based on what I've seen so far, I can tell you'll make a fine member of the X-men."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," said Hank confidently, "I may not have Charles's knack for reading people, but I'm fully capable of judging strength and spirit. From what you've shown me already, you have both in great abundance."

That earned him another kind gesture from Ororo. And for a man who wasn't used to close contact, it sure felt good.

"I hope you're right," she said, locking her arm with his.

"Oh you'll see," he said, fighting off another blush, "In the meantime, how about a tour? As a new member of the X-men, you're officially entitled to the institute's secrets."

"Secrets you say? This I have to see. Lead the way Mr. McCoy."

And in the spirit of new friends, Hank guided her out the door and into the maze that was the Xavier Institute. So far, Ororo's welcoming had gone even better than expected. She was just as sweet in person as she was through email. As she clung to his arm, Hank couldn't help but smile. With her here life was certainly going to be a lot more exciting.

* * *

**Weapon X Facility – Canada**

General Wraith, a high-ranking officer from the United States and long-time associate of Weapon X, entered the main lab of a top secret facility with a mixture of intent and ambivalence. He was escorted by several well-armed soldiers as he went through the vast array of security that included retinal scanners, titanium reinforced doors, and enough armed men to occupy a small country. But even these measures offered little comfort. For a veteran officer, he endured many headaches because of this program.

Walking past the vast array of high-tech machinery, he was reminded of just how far this project had gone. It started off as a joint effort between the American and Canadian military. They wanted to create a new breed of weapons based not on technology, but on flesh. The emergence of new enemies and the growth of the mutant population created a demand for something that could sway the balance of power. Over the years, however, Weapon X became so much more.

"Ah, General Wraith," greeted Dr. Abraham Cornelius, "It's been a while."

"Not long enough, Doctor," said Wraith with a stern tone, "I can't tell you how much I despise being back in this place."

"Oh come now, with all the memories we've crafted here I can think of no better place to finish what we started."

"Funny, you never struck me as one for nostalgia," said the general dryly.

"Oh I have a certain appreciation for the past. Morbid it may be, I'm not the kind of man who runs from failures. I like to think of them as new challenges."

"Enough sweet-talking," said Wraith firmly, "Where is it?"

"Always to the point," sighed Dr. Cornelius, "You haven't changed one bit, General."

Wraith's demeanor didn't change as Dr. Cornelius clicked a button on a remote control and unveiled what he came here to see. Behind him in an area surrounded by transparent plastic polymer barriers, a gurney rose up and turned to an upright position so it was facing the two men. Strapped to the gurney by heavy metal shackles was an unconscious figure.

It was an imposing looking man. He bore a burley frame, unkempt hair, and a feral stature. He was also in a fairly tattered state. His body was dirtied with the clear signs of an intense struggle. Yet there were no scars, only dirt. He wore only a pair of tattered jeans, indicating that the fight that brought him here had been a difficult one. Dr. Cornelius looked at him with an ominous grin, but Wraith on the other hand was less enthused.

"Ah Wolverine, our star specimen. I must say I'm impressed you managed to retrieve him," commented Dr. Cornelius, "I can't tell you how many perfectly good mercenaries I've lost trying to get him back."

"Which is why you called me," said Wraith, "You know as well as I do that I'm the only one with the right connections to bring this annoying little grunt in."

"And your help is much appreciated," complimented the doctor, "Although I'm somewhat surprised you managed to get Sabretooth to do the job. I would have thought he of all people would despise helping us even with this."

"Never underestimate the power of leverage," said Wraith strongly, "But enough courtesy. Are we ready to begin?"

"Of course, old friend. The show is about to begin."

Cornelius snapped his fingers and a team of subordinate scientists manned the surrounding consoles. In addition, numerous security personnel surrounded the central area where the subject known as Wolverine lay motionlessly on the gurney. They all armed their weapons and kept them locked onto the mysterious figure. Given his history, they couldn't afford to take any chances.

General Wraith kept a close eye on Dr. Cornelius as he manned the main console, activating a series of robotic arms above the gurney. They each contained an assortment of tools common in any project this deep. If necessary, they could peel away every layer of flesh for anybody unlucky enough to be the subject. But the main feature was the central probe that possessed a special little package on the tip.

"You better be right about this, Cornelius," said Wraith in a threatening manner.

"Relax, General. I know the stakes," said Dr. Cornelius as he activated the robotic gears, "Weapon X may have been officially decommissioned, but our goal has never changed."

"It's not the goal I'm worried about. It's the times," said Wraith ominously, "Every year it's getting worse. Politicians, people, and entire nations are turning to people like me to protect them. Whether it's mutants, rogue nations, or aliens they want results. And there's only so much I can do with what I have. So I'm back to Weapon X."

"I guess I should be honored," said Dr. Cornelius with a half-grin, "Then again, you military men are always the same. You want a weapon that'll do everything, but never stop to consider whether or not you can control it."

"You told me you've solved that problem," said Wraith, "This bio-chip thing is supposed to do what we couldn't do the first time around."

"Technology has come a long way since then," said Dr. Cornelius as he moved the needle into position, "We no longer have to be sloppy in our efforts to make the ultimate weapon. And I can think of no better prototype then our dear Wolverine."

Wraith scoffed at the notion. In all the years he had known Dr. Cornelius, there was never a moment where he wasn't suspicious of him. Even now with gray hair and a pale face, he was just as ominous as the first day of this project. So much of this was his brainchild. His obsession with it bordered on the realm of psychosis. But he was good at what he did and that was all General Wraith needed.

The air grew tense as every scientist and soldier watched the center area. The robot arms inside the chamber extended, allowing the needle to maneuver into the proper position just below the nose. This way, they could inject the package directly into the brain. It was somewhat archaic, but that was how they usually did things here at Weapon X.

"We're ready, Doctor," said one of the subordinates.

"Excellent," said Dr. Cornelius with an eager grin, "Load the neuro-neutralizers. Once this chip is in, we'll have a lot to rebuild in that brain of his."

His fellow scientists complied, entering the appropriate commands to activate the pumps that filled the syringe below the needle with a viscous green fluid. Now they were ready and the real fun could begin.

"Just out of curiosity Doctor, why Wolverine?" asked Wraith.

Dr. Cornelius didn't take his eye off his favorite specimen and grinned.

"That's not knowledge you need be concerned with, General. But let's just say Wolverine is more than just a specimen to me. He is the epitome of Weapon X. He is the essence of my work. And nothing is going to stop me from completing what I started all those years ago."

General Wraith fell silent as he watched the needle draw near the figure. He wasn't convinced that Dr. Cornelius was telling him the full story. He had known that from day one. But as long as he got what he needed, he was willing to deal with whatever agenda this man may have. He just wanted this to be over. The sooner this pesky little freak was out of his life, the better.

Dr. Cornelius's hands trembled with anticipation as he prepared for the final step. He had waited so long for this moment. So many factors had worked against him since the beginning of this project. Many years had passed since he last came so close to his ultimate goal. Finally, his work would be complete and he would fulfill a very personal promise he made many years ago.

The needle was in place. It was ready to go in. All that was needed was the push of a single button and the needle would thrust in and inject the chemical and the chip. Dr. Cornelius was just about to push it. His finger was right on it. Then suddenly, the eyes of the figure on the gurney shot open.

"HRRRAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The howling yell of a man deranged by feral inclinations erupted throughout the area, startling every figure on hand including General Wraith and Dr. Cornelius. And in that split second, the figure known as Wolverine reacted.

A distinct 'snikt' noise echoed from inside and three metal claws popped out of each knuckle. The claws shredded the metal shackles with ease, allowing the Wolverine to free his arms. Then he swiftly sliced through the robotic arms above him, rendering them useless metal scrap. Then he freed his legs and tore mercilessly into the clear plastic barrier that imprisoned him.

"Hit the alarm!" yelled General Wraith, "All units converge on Wolverine! Do NOT let him out of this facility!"

"Oh dear…" said Dr. Cornelius in a daze, "It's happening again."

Wraith's units surrounded the glass while Wraith grabbed Dr. Cornelius and led him into a safety area where they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Cornelius was a bit reluctant at first. He was so close to fulfilling what he set out to do. And once again it was slipping away.

"Come on, Cornelius!" urged Wraith.

"But…"

"We'll get him back. I'll call Sabretooth."

Dr. Cornelius could only watch as he disappeared behind a heavily reinforced door with Wraith and a few guards. It closed just before Wolverine shredded the plexiglass barrier. By now every armed troop in the area converged on him, but the feral figure attacked them without fear. With his claws as his only weapon, he tore into his attackers.

"HRRAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" yelled the guards.

But they were no match for the Wolverine. He leapt skillfully over the soldiers and pulled off nimble spin-moves, ribbing into flesh with his claws. The agonizing yells of the Weapon X guards filled the room as they fired aimlessly, trying to hit the agile target. But in the process, they blew out the lights and only made it harder to fight. Sparks flew and several scientists got caught in the crossfire as they tried to flee. Even they weren't immune from the Wolverine's wrath.

"RUN! RUN! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" some of them exclaimed.

But try as they may, nothing was going to stand in Wolverine's way. He ruthlessly impaled anybody unlucky enough to be close to him. It was a familiar feeling, allowing his entire system to act on instinct. There was no rationale or reason to his ruthlessness. His every fiber had only one focus…escape.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Sub Levels**

After an hour of touring and casually chatting, Hank led their newest member to the sub-levels where the institute's grandest features resided. It was here where the world of the X-men took shape. Thanks to his vast connections, the Professor had amassed a great deal of high tech resources to help him realize his dream. The exact nature of these connections was never fully revealed, but the technology it offered was unparalleled. And as Ororo's eyes fell upon this futuristic wonderland, she couldn't help but be amazed.

Everything looked so high tech. The walls had a smooth, metallic feel to them. It was almost like being on an alien starship. There were fully equipped medical facilities, a high tech lab, and locker facilities with showers. But one of the most impressive features she encountered was the Danger Room. Hank had told her about it in their emails, but he never went into great detail. He said she had to see it for herself to understand what it was and he wasn't joking.

"Keep moving, Bobby! You're falling behind!" said Scott as he skillfully blasted a series of targets with his optic blasts.

"Keep your visor on, Cyclops! The Iceman's is just getting warmed up!" said Bobby as he came in on an ice slide, making quick work of remote turrets that were firing paintballs at him.

"Better warm up faster, Iceman! You're still lagging behind!" added Jean, standing by Scott's side as she used her telekinesis to shield them from oncoming shots.

They were in a strange forest setting where trees concealed paintball guns and targets appeared from the branches. It was a standard level exercise that the team performed on a regular basis. It required teamwork, coordination, and firepower to traverse. And looking down at the scene before her, Ororo never would have guessed their surroundings were just holograms.

"So this is the Danger Room? It's…amazing!"

"Indeed," said the Professor as he, Ororo, Hank, and Warren watched the activity on a video screen, "The Danger Room is how the X-men train. It uses advanced holography along with advanced AI to simulate a wide range of environments. It also allows us to test mutant powers in a controlled setting."

"With just holograms?" she said in amazement.

"Not completely. Some holograms are projected in a way that makes them feel quite solid. Others are machines utilizing advanced robotics to create all kinds of scenarios. Either way the danger is real," said Warren, "I have the scars to prove it."

"I don't doubt that," said Ororo as she saw Bobby get knocked off his ice slide, "I take it this will be one of my classrooms."

"In a manner of speaking," chuckled Hank, "But it's actually quite fun once you experience it. I'll be more than happy to show you sometime."

"I'd like that," smiled Ororo.

Warren cast Hank a look. Was he actually flirting with her? He wasn't used to seeing Hank in that light. He was his teacher who would spend hours on end musing over quantum mechanics and reciting Shakespeare. But he shook it off. He would have plenty of time to rationalize it later although he had a feeling it boiled down to Ororo being the first new woman in the mansion in quite a while. Hopefully she would have better luck than the last girl they had.

"Come, there's one more area I wish to show you," said Xavier, wheeling himself out of the observation deck.

"You mean there's more?" said Ororo.

"Oh yes. We've saved the best for last," grinned Hank.

Passing through a series of sliding metallic doors, Ororo was led into a large, sphere shaped room with a metal bridge to a central console. There, a strange rested on a docking station with numerous wires and tubes running out of it. Ororo was once again taken by such a grand sight. It seemed as though this place had more to offer than she imagined.

"Wow…what is this?"

"This is Cerebro," explained Xavier as he brought up a large, holographic computer screen, "This device amplifies my telepathy and allows me to connect with every mind on the planet."

"Every mind on the planet? How do you manage that?" said Ororo in amazement.

"With careful focus and utmost concentration," answered Xavier, "To an untrained mind, this machine could do great harm to the user. But in the hands of a telepath, it is a powerful tool for the X-men. With it, I can locate any being in the world, human or mutant. I've also calibrated it to warn me when a spike of mutant activity arises. It acts as the eyes and ears of the X-men, allowing us to go where we are needed."

"It also saves a bundle on the phone bill," joked Hank.

"I'll bet," said Ororo in awe, "This device…this whole mansions…it's incredible!"

This was whole new world for Ororo. She was certainly not in college anymore. This was more than just a teaching job. And without a doubt, her life would never be the same.

"Yeah, you get that a lot around here," grinned Warren, "You never know when something will come up. Sometimes it's just…"

Suddenly, Warren was cut off. The Cerebro's alarms went off and a red alert signal flashed across the holographic screen.

"I hate it when that happens," groaned Warren.

"What is it, Charles?" asked Hank urgently.

"Cerebro has just detected a new mutant anomaly," said the Professor as he feverishly typed on the console, "It appears to be coming from northern Canada."

Entering a series of commands, a large holographic readout formed. While it loaded, the Professor put on a helmet with numerous wires and tubes running into the system. Within a few seconds, the file was loaded. Only he quickly surmised that this was no ordinary incident.

"Hmm…this is strange," said Xavier with a perplexed expression.

"Strange how?" asked Hank, looking over the largely blank display.

"No background. No picture. No connections. Not even an age," said Xavier, "His mind is also heavily guarded, but I can sense a great deal of inner turmoil. A most mysterious character indeed."

"Does he at least have a name, Professor?" asked Warren.

More blank screens of random information popped up. None offered anything in terms of an explanation. Looking over what little data there was Xavier had an ominous feeling about this. And more often then not, when his instinct told him something was off, there was usually a good reason.

"There seems to be only one name listed…Logan," he announced as he closed down the file, "Warren, go tell the others we have a mission. Hank, come with me."

"On it! We'll have the Blackbird ready in five minutes tops!" said Warren, taking to the air and flying out of the room.

"What about me, Professor?" asked Ororo, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Indeed there is," affirmed Xavier, "But before we can send you out into the field, we're going to have to get you a uniform."

With an enthused smile, Ororo stood poised to break in her new role as an X-man. It was only her first day and already she was set for a mission. Not a bad start by any stretch. After all, if she was going to be a part of this, she was going to need experience.

"A uniform?" said Ororo with an intrigued look, "Anything else you think I'll need?"

"Yes…a level head," said Xavier ominously, "Because when fighting battles such as this, you must expect the unexpected. And I have a sneaking suspicion that this Logan character is much more complicated than he seems."

With the Professor's ominous words in mind, the X-men prepared for a new mission. The Canadian wilderness awaited them as did this mysterious individual known only as Logan. They didn't know what to expect, but such uncertainties were always present. That was the essence of both evolution and revolution.

* * *

**Next Issue: Enter the Wolverine**


	2. Issue 2: Enter the Wolverine

**Issue #2  
Enter the Wolverine**

**

* * *

**_Born into a world that hates and fears them, the X-men fight on the side of peace and understanding. It is a side that hasn't been easy to stay on in recent times. Tensions between humans and mutants are on the rise. Riots are breaking out and the public is becoming increasingly wary of the human/mutant issue. Professor Charles Xavier has taken it upon himself to enter that conflict, but to do so he and his X-men will require more manpower. So recently, they accepted a new member into their ranks. _

_Ororo Munroe, a recent college graduate, joined the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning after having immigrated to the United States and finished college. Having met Professor Charles Xavier years ago when she was a pickpocket in Cairo, her fate has become tied to the X-men now. With the power to control the weather, she hopes to contribute to Xavier's cause. _

_Arriving at the institute, she met the students and even had a few sparks fly around her fellow teacher, Hank McCoy. But her smooth introduction to the team hit a rough edge when Xavier's computer, Cerebro, detected a mysterious mutant in Canada known only as Logan. Now, the X-men are on their way to investigate this mysterious individual. And Xavier has a sinking feeling that there may be more to this than meets the eye._

_

* * *

_**Pentagon – 40 Years Ago**

The secretive walls of the Pentagon were always a hotbed of activity, even in the late hours of the night when most of the day staff had gone home for the evening. There were still plenty of workers, soldiers, and officers running around, going about their business. In an era where the Soviet Union could strike at any moment someone had to be on guard. But apart from the normal vigilance, there were also those who specialized in future plans for military dominance. Some were traditional, involving armies, machines, and soldiers. Others were a little more exotic.

In one of the lower corridors in the level five security wing of the Pentagon, two men walked the largely vacant halls discussing such plans. One was a young, up and coming Major named John Wraith. The other was an obscure weapons scientist who had few friends, but plenty of fans in his shady line of work. As they walked and talked, going over a collection of classified files in the process, the mood was restless but upbeat.

"This is quite a proposal, Dr. Cornelius. I'm amazed you were able to get approval for it at a time like this with the Russians breathing down our neck," said Wraith.

"It's that fear of the Russians that has prompted many to roll the dice on something new and ambitious," said Dr. Cornelius, "Everybody seems to be looking for that next big leap. World War I had the machine gun. World War II had the atom bomb. This new cold war that is brewing with the Soviets will surely have its own major weapon. It is just a matter of finding it."

"And you really believe this project is that big? You think turning these freaks, these _mutants_ as they're called, into living weapons is going to have just as big an impact as the atomic bomb?"

"Oh yes, I believe without a doubt it do more than any other advancement in the history of military technology," Dr. Cornelius proclaimed boldly, "Just think of it this way, Major. For as long as there has been war, mankind has been developing machines and tools to enhance their ability to fight. This drive culminated in World War II where it wasn't the soldiers themselves that made the difference. It was the planes, tanks, jeeps, and weapons they wielded."

"I wouldn't say the machines were the difference. They were tools, not crutches," argued Wraith.

"Perhaps, but that's not my point," said Dr. Cornelius, "What I am trying to illustrate is that at the current time, man is moving in a direction that would have all wars be fought with machines. Man is foolishly putting their destiny in the hands of mindless, autonomous, lumps of gears and wires that can be broken, sabotaged, and copied. Can you not see the problem with that scenario?"

Major Wraith thought about it for a moment. The man did have a point. Taking the human element out of warfare was a dangerous thought to consider. Not only would it put men like him out of work, but it may make war too easy to incite and too chaotic to manage. And no god-fearing solider ever wanted to fight in a world where war was utter chaos.

"I see what you mean," said Major Wraith, "I'm just not sure this is the solution."

"Why not?" said Dr. Cornelius with a hint of excitement, "This program is only helping mankind catch up to the machines they've created!"

"Your program basically fine tunes mutants like machines. Some would call that a step backwards."

"We're not turning men into machines if that is what you're implying. We're merely enhancing their natural attributes. Nature is already doing it. We're just taking what God has already laid out and putting it to good use."

"But controlling these attributes is a chief concern, especially if you want to get any kind of pragmatic use out of these _specimens_ as you call them."

"That's where proper _conditioning_ comes in," said Dr. Cornelius with a wry tone, "Every solider is conditioned. You were conditioned at West Point. But you're only human. For these subjects I will use, a more rigorous form of condition will be needed."

"How rigorous?" asked Wraith suspiciously.

Dr. Cornelius was silent for a moment. He watched as Wraith looked over his files. There were major details laid out yet, only the general premise. The men who approved this project didn't care for details. Major Wraith wasn't one of them. But he suspected he already knew what kind of conditioning he was implying.

"That I haven't worked out yet," said Dr. Cornelius, "But some of my associates in Canada and Japan have come up with some interesting theories."

"Just theories, huh?" said Wraith, "Any of them proven?"

"Well, not yet," laughed Dr. Cornelius, "That is what testing is for. Given the inherent qualities of the two specimens I've recruited I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances to refine our theories."

"Right, and what are the chances that process will get messy?"

"As good as they are in any great scientific advancement," answered Cornelius.

"In other words, pretty high," Wraith surmised.

"Can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs," the young man smirked, "So long as the research is done outside the country in Canada where the government is utterly unaware of our actions and unaccountable, we can get away with pushing a few ethical limits."

"How many?" asked Wraith seriously.

"With all due respect, Major…you don't want to know."

Major Wraith fell silent. He was tempted to ask more questions, but he would probably sleep easier at night not knowing the details…for now at least. He continued looking over the file. There were a number of drawings and diagrams, detailing what the project would create (in theory at least). It was all very appealing, no doubt a little embellished given how men like Cornelius like to sell their ideas. Some of it seemed a little macabre. Some of it seemed at least a couple decades ahead of their current technology. But he was no scientist. He barely knew how a computer worked. If Dr. Cornelius and this team of his could make this happen, he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Then his attention fell upon the last file, which was coincidently the thinnest and easiest to miss. It detailed the two initial test subjects he had lined up for this experiment. Officially they were labeled volunteers, but a quick glance at their record indicated something else.

"About these recruits…" said Wraith, his attention now focused a couple of pictures, "Where did you find these guys anyways? Says here they're Canadian Special Forces."

"Yes, the higher ups had this thing about using Americans for these tests. They would rather keep their hands clean."

"I'm sure," said Wraith, rolling his eyes, "But you think Canada would have more to offer. These two have quite a rap sheet. Tours in Europe and the Pacific, various citations for being renegade, and one of these guys was indicted for treason."

"You can imagine how eager Department H is to get them off their backs," smirked Dr. Cornelius.

"I don't blame them. Aside from their seemingly utter disregard for duty to their country, they look pretty tough. They've seen almost as many battles as my dad did when he fought in Europe."

"They are tough. More so than you think," said Dr. Cornelius as he took the file from Major Wraith, "They each possess a unique variation of mutant DNA that allows them healing capabilities, which they'll need if they're to endure the process I have in store."

"Is that all they have? Just healing?" said Wraith, "That doesn't sound like much of a weapon."

Dr. Cornelius took the rest of the file and grinned ominously. Major Wraith was a good soldier and a halfway decent officer. He didn't ask nearly the number of annoying questions as the other men he dealt with. He was still an annoying bureaucrat, but the one thing that stood out about him was that he was willing to be convinced. And if his project was successful, he would have an ally in him for the rest of his life.

"Maybe not yet, Major. But I assure you that the healing is only part of a much greater puzzle. When I'm through with these two strapping patriots, they'll be more than just the products of an advanced weapons program. They'll be the first step in a new era."

"What kind of era?" inquired Wraith.

Dr. Cornelius's grin widened.

"I can't say for sure. But let's just say man may finally set himself apart from the animals."

* * *

**Canadian Wilderness**

The vast pine forest of the Canadian wilderness was an unforgiving terrain. Between the cold, the predators, and the rugged terrain only the hardiest of beings had any chance of survival. It was deep in this unforgiving environment that a lone figure rested motionlessly in the snow. He was short, burly, and heavily muscled. Wearing only a pair of tattered jeans, his body was very much exposed to the icy winds.

There were traces of battle scars all over his body. The smell of blood hung in the air around him. He looked as though he had just emerged from a brutal fight. By all accounts, he appeared dead. His unmoving figure soon attracted attention. A lone grizzly out looking for a meal caught his scent and began sniffing around the motionless body. Snarling hungrily, the beast tipped the body with it's nose to see if it was alive. There was no response, indicating the creature was ripe for predation. Showing it's sharp teeth, the grizzly prepared to dig into it's latest catch.

Suddenly, the burly man's eyes shot open and erupted into a feral rage.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Out of his knuckles, three metal claws popped out with the sound of a _snikt_. And before the grizzly could react the burly man viciously attacked the creature, plunging his claws deep into its neck. The grizzly tried to fight him off, but it was too late. Blood spewed forth from the animal's veins as it howled out in agony. Soon, the body of the imposing predator lay dead and the feral figure stood covered in blood with a demeanor more animal than man.

Looking down at his claws, he was very confused.

'_What happened? Where am I? Who am I?'_

These burning questions echoed in his twisted mind. He had only a fuzzy recollection of how he got here. He remembered a bloody fight, being knocked out cold, and waking up strapped to a gurney. From there it got really hazy. He remembered men in lab coats surrounding him, poking and prodding him with needles and chemicals. It was painful, evoking in him a burning rage that overwrote any semblance of humanity.

From there it went dark. The next thing he remembered was fighting his way out. Blurry visions of him breaking his restrains and attacking his enemies flashed before his eyes. He remembered tearing through dozens of armed guards and scientists. Their screams of yells still echoed through his mind. He had been operating on complete rage then. He couldn't control himself. But something was different now.

Then suddenly, he looked down and his eyes fell upon a dog tag he had around his neck that bore a haunting name.

'_Logan…my name is, Logan.'_

_

* * *

_**X-jet**

The mission was a full go for the X-men as they flew over the skies of Canada aboard the X-jet. They were all in full uniform, including Storm who was wearing hers for the first time. They were zeroing in on the target zone. Professor Xavier was back at the mansion manning Cerebro, but kept in close contact. There was still no word about the nature of this mysterious mutant they had detected, but the team remained vigilant.

For Storm, it was quite an experience flying in this high tech wonder. Looking out the window, it was remarkable that such a plane existed. It looked like something right out of a sci-fi movie. The forward swept wings, elongated body, and black stealth covering made it as sleek as it was fast. It was amazing they could get clear across the continent in less than an hour. And bearing her new uniform, she was getting her first real glimpse at what it was like to be an X-man.

"This is some jet," she commented, admiring the view out the window.

"Yep, this baby is one of a kind," said Scott, who was skillfully flying the aircraft, "The XR-77 Blackbird, twice as fast as the SR-71 and three times the firepower. When you need to be on the other side of the world to fight the good fight, it's the only way to travel."

"Plus, it beats the hell out of having to go through airport security," added Warren.

"But how on Earth did Xavier ever get his hands on something like this?" she asked.

"Oh the Professor has his connections, my dear," said Hank, who was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, "You'd be surprised what kind of exotic acquisitions you can attain if you know the right people."

"That and being filthy, freakin' rich helps," added Bobby.

"Well…that too," laughed Hank.

It made about as much sense as anything she experienced today. Between this jet, Cerebro, and the Danger Room she was becoming accustomed to being so astonished. She already felt right at home in this new uniform of hers. Like everyone else on the team, hers was distinctive with her own personal touch. It looked very similar to Jean's with the tight fitting black pants and matching halter top with an X on the chest. But she added some wing flaps on hers along with some purple embroiders to help with her powers. It also helped that it looked stunning on her.

But Ororo had little time to be astonished with her new surroundings. The mission was just about upon them. Descending through the clouds, the team neared their destination. Outside, vast pine forest stretched for miles. There was also a little turbulence as they passed through the blistering winds, but Scott kept it level.

"Okay team, we're approaching the target area," said Scott, hitting the necessary commands on the console, "Professor, do you read me?"

"_I read you Scott. The signal is a little weak, but you're coming in loud and clear."_

"What about the mutant signature?"

"_I'm still tracking him with Cerebro. It's strange, but I'm still getting nothing on his background. It seems as though every time I find a lead, I hit a dead end."_

"Hmm…sounds quite mysterious," said Hank with growing intrigue.

"_Indeed, but the mystery will have to take a back seat at the moment. It appears his signature is now moving."_

"Guess that makes our job that much harder," sighed Warren.

"_Without a doubt, Angel. I'm also detecting a lot of rage and confusion."_

"What kind of rage are we talking about here?" asked Jean.

"With a name like Wolverine, I can only imagine," made Bobby.

"_Well I can safely say that name is well deserved. From what I can sense he's operating on little higher thoughts. Everything seems to be coming from predatory animal instincts."_

"Ah, then we should have something in common," quipped Beast.

"_If his rage is any indication, I would certainly hope not, Hank. When you find him, chances are you'll need to calm him."_

"Don't worry, Professor. I can handle it," assured Jean.

"_I'm certain you can, Jean. But stay vigilant X-men. I have a feeling that we may not be the only ones looking for our mystery mutant."_

"Great, who doesn't enjoy a little competition?" shrugged Bobby.

"Bobby…" groaned Scott, shaking his head in frustration.

"Oh lighten up, Scott," said Jean, smiling back at her friend, "A good challenge will help Ororo break in her new uniform."

"With a guy like this, that may be a bit much. We're not talking about breaking up a riot or helping some confused mutant settle down. The Professor said it himself. This is a lot more complicated than that."

"Guess we'll have to work that much harder," shrugged Jean, "If nothing else, it'll show her just how tough we X-men can be."

Scott eased somewhat at her words and so did Ororo. Jean always had a talent for putting things in perspective and reassuring others of their mission. It seemed to perfectly compliment Scott's constant concerns, a fact he was more than aware of. But that didn't stop Bobby from muttering a few extra comments to Warren.

"Always with the flirting," he snickered.

"Is that supposed to surprise me?" said the winged mutant, rolling his eyes.

"No, but you got to admit it's getting old. I'm running out of jokes to make about it."

"Oh I'm sure you'll come up with plenty more," grinned the winged mutant.

Choosing to ignore that comment, Scott activated the vertical thrusters in preparation for their landing. The X-jet hit more turbulence as it descended, but thanks to his flight skill the high tech aircraft landed safely. The terrain was rugged with thick forests, deep snow, and heavy overcast in the skies, fueling the icy winds that swept through the trees.

Upon landing safely, the X-men put on their heavy winter attire over their uniforms. The cold weather outside was clearly working against them, but there was no turning back now. Wolverine was out there and it was up to them to find him.

"Whoa that's cold!" shivered Warren as they stepped out.

"Are you kidding? This is my kind of weather!" grinned Iceman, who was the only one not bundled up.

"And mine as well," said Hank, the blowing snow ruffling his thick body hair, "Sometimes being Beast has its benefits."

"Says you," shivered Jean, hugging her shoulders for warmth despite wearing a heavy red jacket, "Let's find this guy fast so we can get out of here."

"Agreed. Can you sense anything Marvel Girl?" asked Cyclops.

Closing her eyes and focusing her powers, Jean scanned the area for the mind of their target. There wasn't much to sense in the vast Canadian wilderness, but that help make it easier for the young psychic to find what she needed.

"I…I'm picking up some stray thoughts. The Professor wasn't kidding. They're pretty messed up."

"Then we better get going. Angel, you scout from the air while we follow Jean. If you see anything, let us know," ordered Scott.

"On it, Cyclops!" said the winged mutant as he took to the air, "But if I catch a cold, I'm blaming you!"

Warren soon disappeared into the snow. As their main flyer, he often acted as a scout to warn them of impending obstacles. Against someone like Wolverine, they could use all the warnings they could get. The X-jet was still in sight when Jean got another reading that forced her to take notice.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?" asked Hank, sensing her shift.

"By that look I'm guessing we'll have more to worry about than the cold," surmised Bobby.

"Quiet! Talking and filtering thoughts isn't as easy as it looks!" said Jean strongly.

Taking a moment to process what she was sensing, a look of urgency soon fell over her face. She may not have mastered her powers like the Professor, but she was skilled enough to make out a clear and present threat.

"Oh crap! We better hurry guys. I'm sensing a lot of other minds!"

"So Wolverine's running with a crowd now?" said Scott, now having to adjust his strategy for this mission.

"I don't think it's that simple, Cyclops. Whoever these people are, they don't feel too friendly!"

* * *

**Northwest Canada – One Week Ago**

Mankind had come a long way from its humble evolutionary origins. In a modern world filled with machines, computers, and culture it was hard to imagine that humans were once feral primates roaming the unforgiving wilderness. For some, however, that feral nature had not been written out by evolution. In fact, there were those who embraced their more primal instincts.

Victor Creed was one of the few who cared little for the so called civilizing process of modern humanity. He was a life-long killer, having had to fight for survival with his bear hands rather than outwit his adversaries into submission. Some would say it was part of his mutation. He had the mutant ability to heal from wounds that would otherwise kill a lesser man. He also had agile, cat-like reflexes that made him fast, nimble, and strong. This deadly nature is part of what earned him the nickname, Sabretooth. Those weren't his only abilities, but those were the ones he relied on most.

In his life he had been many things. The problem was he didn't exactly remember what those things were. He was a man without a complete memory. Sometimes he remembered himself as a soldier. Sometimes he remembered himself as a mercenary. Sometimes he remembered himself as just a drifter. None of it was clear, but that didn't bother him. Some people called him a monster. Perhaps he was in some ways. But he didn't run from it. He embraced what he was and made no bone about it.

'_Ah Canada, the only place were a brute like me can be king. The only place where I can rip the head off a grizzly, chow down on fresh deer, and scare the shit out of dumb-assed hikers in the same day! What a world. Too bad I'll be leaving it behind for a while.'_

Snarling with a feral snort, Victor Creed seethed as he lofted about in his isolated wooden cabin. It was just before sunrise and he was getting himself ready for the hunt by lifting weights in his basement. His ripped muscular form bulged as he did several sets with a bar bell that was packed with enough weight to make a body builder envious. With every lift he felt his feral senses sharpen. He was going to need them for what was to come. But like any Sabretooth, he was ready to face the challenge.

As he did more reps, he barely flinched when he heard the door to his basement open. Around these parts, visitors were pretty rare and most were smart enough to stay away from his cabin. But Sabretooth quickly recognized this scent and caution was not his strongest suit. He held back an angry urge to attack and rip the intruder to shreds. Instead, he just kept lifting even as the door to his basement opened.

"Don't bother being quiet, Wraith! I know you're there!" he called out.

"I see age hasn't dampened your senses, Victor," said General John Wraith as he carefully descended the basement stairs.

"That's Sabretooth to you, Johnny boy!" snarled Victor Creed, "And don't try and flatter me. I knew you were coming."

"And you didn't attack? I'm shocked if not a little insulted. I did go through all the trouble to track you down and assemble my best strike force to meet with you."

"As if they would do you any good," scoffed Sabretooth, "So spare me the dramatic entrance and start talking! You're lucky I'm in such a good mood today because there are so many reasons I should gut you where you stand!"

"But you're not going to," said Wraith confidently, "Not after you hear what I have to offer you."

"Let me guess…another all expense paid trip to Weapon X central where I'll be treated to the best dissection your dirty military funds have to buy?"

"Even better," grinned the elder general, "How about a little someone called Wolverine?"

Victor Creed couldn't help but snarl at the mention of that name. Every time he heard it he felt a burning rage erupt within him. He almost bent his bar bell into a pretzel with his rage. It was just the kind of reaction Wraith was hoping for.

"I'll take it by that charming reaction of yours that it's a name you remember," said Wraith.

Dropping his bar bell, Creed shot around and approached the fully uniformed general in a menacing manner.

"Don't get cute with me, Wraith! You know I don't play your games!"

"Funny, I seem to remember you going along many times before," he said snidely, "Although I doubt you remember."

"You looking to give me more reasons to rip your head off?" roared Sabretooth.

"As if you don't have enough?" scoffed the general, "Please, I'm actually here because for once I need your help. And seeing as how it involved our old friend Wolverine, I figured you would be best equipped to assist."

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure I would listen after all the bullshit you've put me through?"

"For two reasons actually," he pointed out, "First, you obviously hate him with a passion nobody on God's green Earth could match. That's more incentive than even the toughest, bravest grunt can match. Second, I still have the answers to a whole lot of questions you've been obsessing over."

"You think I care enough about the answers to want to help you out?"

"I think you care enough about them and getting back at Wolverine to take a chance."

Creed folded his arms apprehensively. There were so many reasons for him to not trust this guy. He screwed him over more than once and he was the kind of guy to keep doing so as long as he felt he could get away with it. To rip this guy's head off and send him to hell would practically be an act of mercy.

Wraith could sense Sabretooth's undying hatred. He wouldn't be surprised if this deeply disturbed man just snapped on him and ripped his intestines out on the spot. But to his surprise, the feral mutant actually grinned.

"You're a sick man, Wraith. Coming from a guy like me, that's saying something," he snarled.

"So you'll do it?" said Wraith.

"Don't think you swayed me with your fancy incentives. I already decided before you walked in. Why else would you still be breathing?"

"So why lead me on? It could have saved us both from this ridiculously awkward moment."

"Just had to make sure you would provide the right incentive," grinned Creed, "Now that I know, you can sign me up. For another shot at Wolverine, you know I'm game! There's just one little tidbit to add before we make it official."

"If this involves wiping another spree killing off your already bloody record, you can forget it," said Wraith sternly.

"Hell no! Since when have I cared about my record?" scoffed Sabretooth, "All I want is a few extra moments with Wolverine myself before your boys tear into him! He and I got some old scores to settle! That runt is long overdue for his full punishment!"

General Wraith grinned, a rare gesture from a man such as him. He knew he could count on Sabretooth's undying hatred of Wolverine to supersede his hatred for Weapon X. It should make this mission that much more efficient.

"I think that can be arranged," he said as he led the feral mutant out of the basement, "Come on up and I'll fill you in on the plan. I think you'll like what we have in store for our friend, Logan."

* * *

**Creek – Present Time**

Drudging through the cold snow, the man known as Logan collapsed into a creek, washing the blood off his hands from the grizzly. His limbs were numb from the cold, but he barely noticed as he let out grunts resembling that of an animal. He was lost and confused. He didn't know where he was, how he got there, or where he came from. His memory was sketchy, but he wasn't concerned with that at the moment. Right now, it was all about survival.

Gathering some cold water in his hand, he splashed it across his face. Trails of blood still dripped from his claws. His memories weren't any clearer, but his senses were sharper than ever now. If he was to survive, he needed every instinct working in overdrive. Suddenly, he caught a scent. Taking the stance of a skilled hunter, Logan drew his claws and growled, his breath hanging strong in the air.

"That smell…I know that smell."

Further embracing his primal state, Logan carefully scanned the area, moving slowly and stealthily through the pines. Whatever this scent was, it made him feel nothing but rage. Whoever it belonged to, it was someone that brought out the utmost hate in him.

But unknown to the confused man, the source of the scent was already tracking him from afar. Standing safely atop a large pine tree, a tall, heavily muscles man with wild, burly hair and cat like claws was scoping him out through a pair of binoculars. Slowly, a sinister grin formed on his face, revealing his sharp, fang-like teeth.

"Wraith…this is Sabretooth," he said into a communicator, "I've got Wolverine in my sights."

Over the radio, an ominous voice responded.

"_Good job. My men will be in shortly. The little prick can run, but he can't hide."_

"Spare me the clichéd military talk. Leave this one to a real predator!"

"_Don't get cute with me, Sabretooth! Remember our deal! I want him apprehended, not killed!"_

"Relax, old man! I'm not going to kill him! I'm just going to rough him up a bit," grinned the feral mutant, "You said I would get my shots at him. Might as well start now!"

"_Creed!"_

"Over and out, General," said the snarling Sabretooth, "You got your mission I got mine. Let's see if your boys can keep up!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Flying just over the tree tops, Warren Worthington III scouted ahead for his teammates, taking note of anything that looked suspicious. So far, all he saw was more trees, a few creeks, and endless mounds of snow. It didn't help that the cold was starting to make his wings numb.

"Man, I'm going to be sick tomorrow," he said, fighting through the blistering winds.

Passing over a dense layer of trees, Warren came upon a narrow road. Changing course slightly, he followed it north, looking for any signs of life. Then suddenly, he saw a flock of birds take off through one of the trees. And in the distance, he heard the distinctive sound of heavy vehicles punching through fields of snow.

"What the…"

Flying closer to the disturbance, Warren stayed low to avoid detection. Using his stealth skills, he landed atop a tall tree just ahead of the convoy. And from the looks of it, they weren't too friendly.

"Uh, Cyclops?" he said through his X-shaped com-link, "We've got company."

"_What kind of company?"_

"The kind that rides in armored tanks and carries assault rifles I've only seen on Battlestar Galactica reruns."

"_Where are they heading?"_

"North from the looks of it. Where are you guys?"

"_Heading in the same direction. Which can only mean they're after the same thing."_

"Great," groaned Warren, "So what do we do?"

"_You keep an eye on them. We'll find Wolverine. If they get close, warn us. But don't let them see you. If these guys are armed, then fighting them would be a bad idea."_

"No argument here," said Warren, watching as several troops scouted ahead of the convoy, "I'll meet up with you if they turn up the heat. Just find whoever this guy is so we can get out of here. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Over the line, Cyclops shared his anxiety. Still following Jean, the air was tense. But they continued pushing forward, braving the Canadian cold in search of Wolverine.

"_I hear you, man. Over and out."_

Turning his communicator off, they renewed their search. Emotions were running high now that they had some competition to deal with. But it was all part of the job.

"Is it always this tense?" asked Ororo.

"Oh it can be far more nerve-racking, I assure you," assured Beast, "But fear not. We're safe as long as we stick together. And if it makes you feel better, I'll stay close."

That earned him a reassuring smile from the African beauty. Even in the bitter cold, she still blushed at his kindness.

For Bobby, however, it was a hell of a time to flirt.

"Man, of all the times to…"

Suddenly, Jean stopped.

"Hold it!" she said, looking out through the woods, "Guys! I think I found him! This way! Hurry!"

Not wasting any time questioning her telepathy, the X-men treaded through the cold snow, following their telepathic friend. But the Professor's warning and Warren's observations were definitely cause for concern. Whoever this Wolverine character was, he knew how to attract trouble.

* * *

**Just Up Ahead…**

Logan was closing in on the scent. He could feel the presence looming near. His claws were still drawn and his demeanor purely predatory. This was nature in its simplest form, the hunter and the hunted.

"Where are you?" he growled, sniffing the air thoroughly, "I know you're here!"

Stopping just beneath a large pine, Logan's panted through the blistering cold. His mind was still a mess, the human side of his brain down and his memories cluttered. But there was something about this scent that made him burn with rage.

Suddenly, from the top of the tree, a shadowy figure leapt into the cold air, pouncing upon the waiting figure below.

"RAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

With little time to react, Logan's instincts kicked in. Sabretooth had the jump on him, his cat-like claws poised to rip his insides out, but Logan caught them as they tumbled to the ground.

But with Sabretooth's imposing strength and Logan's numb limbs, he couldn't hold him off for long.

"Thought you could run, huh? Thought you could get away, didn't you?!" growled Sabretooth with a sadistic grin.

Logan recognized that face. He recognized that voice. He didn't know where, but it triggered immense anger within him. Seeing blood red, he let out a raging howl.

"ERRRRRAAHHHHHHH!"

Using his legs to his advantage, Logan kicked him off, slamming him into a tree. But with superhuman reflexes, Sabretooth easily landed on his feet.

With bloodied scratches on his torso, Logan erupted in a rage of feral roars.

"That's it! Give me the Wolverine!" growled Sabretooth, "You always were too weak to embrace your inner animal! Guess that mind wipe helped!"

"Mind…wipe?" grunted the feral man.

Suddenly, Logan got a flash of memories. He remembered being in some strange, liquid filled tube. He had wires going in and out of his body and was completely paralyzed. Then he remembered the blinding pain, the furious rage, and bloody rampage that followed.

But in that memory, he wasn't alone. There was someone else who went through that same process. And it was none other than the raging attacker before him.

Suddenly, a name came to him.

"S-S-Sabretooth!" he growled with unbridled hatred.

"Ha! You remembered!" he grinned, taking a predatory stance, "You always did have a lousy memory…what's left of it anyways. Glad to know I still hold a place in that warped brain of yours! Can't wait to see what they look like!"

Fueled by rage, Sabretooth and Wolverine fought it out like animals. Sabretooth showed no mercy, tearing into his burly flesh and ripping bloody gashes into his body. But this didn't slow Wolverine in the slightest. With his nimble agility, Wolverine slashed through Sabretooth's heavy muscle, plunging his claws into his torso and chest. Blood gushed from his body, but it only enraged him further.

Going for the kill, Sabretooth tackled him to the ground again, grabbing his neck and trying to cut off his air. Ignoring the profuse bleeding from his chest and stomach, he reveled in the feeling. At last, he was going to finish this once and for all.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy watching the boys back at Weapon X dissect your sorry ass! Face it 'old chum!' It's over!"

"I…don't…think…so…bub!"

Letting out a feral roar, Logan plunged his claws into his neck, causing him to fall back with a pained grunt, trying to stop the blood from gushing.

Logan was heavily winded, but still in his predatory state. In his feral mind, this was survival of the fittest…kill or be killed. And he had no intention of doing the latter.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Sabretooth in a blind rage, "I swear you're gonna…"

But before he could begin another attack, a bright red optic blast shot through the trees and sent Sabretooth flying.

"Land on your feet from that," said Cyclops as he and the X-men emerged from the trees.

"Nice shot, Cyclops!" commended Hank, "Now comes the hard part."

"Oh boy, the Professor really knows how to pick em," commented Bobby as he took in Logan's appearance.

He was angry, bloody, and had metal claws coming out of his knuckles. Wearing only tattered jeans, his poise was more animal than man. And as he took these new figures, his predatory instincts kicked in.

"You!" he yelled with a feral roar.

"Wait!" exclaimed Jean, holding up her hands in a peaceful gesture, "It's okay! We're not here to hurt you! We just…"

"RAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jean!" yelled Scott as he pushed her out of the way, avoiding Logan's charge.

Turning his sights to whoever was near him, he lashed out at Ororo and Hank, slashing his claws indiscriminately.

"Be careful my friends!" yelled Beast as he pulled Logan into a grapple, "I fear his primal side is dominant now!"

"Really? What gave it away?" quipped Bobby.

Using his ice powers, Bobby froze Logan from the waist down, causing him to keel over. But the raging mutant tore right through it with his claws and resumed his fight, this time going for Bobby.

"Oh boy…not good!" yelled Bobby as he stumbled back.

"Bobby!" yelled Ororo, unleashing a gust of wind that blew Logan back.

"Wow! Now that's the only way to fly!" made Bobby as Hank helped him up.

"Then it's time we ground him!" said Jean, recovering from the initial attack, "Stand back guys! I'm going to try to use my telepathy to calm him down!"

"Be careful Jean. This guy's a fighter!" warned Cyclops, his hands still on his visor.

Watching the Wolverine eye his prey, Jean prepared a psychic assault. Logan may have been tattered, but he was far from beaten. He wouldn't go down quietly, but through his rage, the human side of his mind began to catch up.

"NO! You'll never take me back, dirtbags!" he roared.

"What is he talking about?" questioned Ororo.

"I'm not sure!" said Jean, "But we'll worry about that later when…"

Suddenly, an ominous voice cut her off.

"Freeze!" yelled one of the guards.

And with unrelenting force, an army of heavily armed guards in full military gear emerged from the trees. They were all completely covered in black uniforms with helmets that hid their faces. And they were all packing, each one of them armed with an ominous looking assault rifle. Whoever they were, they meant business.

"Or…we could worry about it now," made Iceman.

They were completely surrounded, all possible points of escape cut off. Logan scanned all possible escape points. Most of those high tech guns were pointed at him, so he prepared to fight his way out. But the X-men tried to be more civil.

"Hands where we can see them!" ordered another guard.

"Easy there, guys. We're not here to cause any trouble," said Cyclops with a peaceful gesture.

"Too late! The animal comes with us! Under the jurisdiction of Weapon X, I'm placing all of you under arrest!"

Taking in their situation, it didn't look good for either the X-men or Wolverine.

"You've got to be kidding me," groaned Marvel Girl.

"Does it look like we're kidding you, doll face!" said one of the guards as he stepped forward, his gun pointed directly at the young redhead, "Now put your hands on your head and…"

Suddenly, the hapless guard was cut off by a force from above that knocked him to the cold snowy ground.

"Heads up, fellas!" yelled Warren as he swooped down in a swift attack.

"Another one! Take him down! Take him down!"

"Here we go…" grinned Bobby, his ice covered body springing into action.

"X-men! Spread out and draw away their fire!" ordered Scott, unleashing a wave of optic blasts into the trees.

Taking cover in the snow, the X-men scattered to avoid the incoming fire.

The sound of high powered rifle fire echoed through the trees. In the air, Warren drew plenty of fire, but flew too fast for them to get an accurate shot. It helped divert attention from down below as Cyclops and Iceman went on the offensive, hitting the fortified team of soldiers with optic blasts and ice bombardments.

Marvel Girl stayed on the defensive, using her telekinesis to shield her friends. It was an intense fight, especially for Ororo. This wasn't the first time she had been around this sort of gunfire, but it had never been like this. And the sound of gunfire knocked her off her balance.

"Oh my…Ahhhhhh!" yelled Storm, stumbling to the snowy ground as a bullet narrowly missed her.

Thankfully, Beast was there to catch her.

"Careful, Storm," he said, taking her behind one of Jean's shields, "Best not to lose your footing in the middle of a battle."

"Yes, that much I gather!" she shouted over the gunfire, "We have to end this!"

"No kidding! Any ideas how?" exclaimed Bobby.

The guards showed no signs of letting up. Warren kept swooping in, breaking their organization while the X-men held their ground. Wolverine, however, was on a rampage. Several guards tried to subdue him only to be impaled with his claws. He raged on, howling in the heat of the moment, slicing through weapons and flesh. A few bullets hit him, but they didn't stop him. He just kept going. But eventually, the troops reorganized and closed in on them.

"Box them in! Cut them off!" yelled one of the commanders.

Closing the gap, the X-men fell into a central clearing. Jean was struggling to keep the shield up while Cyclops, Iceman, and Storm countered. Warren later joined too, backing up his friends and keeping with the fight.

"Fall back X-men! Take emergency formation!" ordered Cyclops.

"What about Wolverine?" exclaimed Beast.

"We'll have to take him with us! We just…"

Then suddenly, out of the corner of Logan's eye, he saw a guard aiming a rocket launcher right at the X-men. Not thinking about his actions for a second, he sprang into action.

"LOOK OUT!"

As the rocket fired, Logan leaped into the group and pushed Cyclops and Jean out of the way while the others hit the ground. Iceman instinctively put up an ice shield to guard everybody, but Logan remained unprotected as the rocket exploded with a bang.

In a blinding flash, the Wolverine took the blunt end of the damage as hot shrapnel tore through his flesh. The rest of the X-men seemed to disappear as the blast kicked up the snow. But it was enough for the soldiers to assume a hit.

"I got em!" yelled the soldier that fired the shot, "Now we just have to…"

But before the guards could close in for the final blow, a strong gust of wind shot through the trees. Snow from all around was carried in the intense whirlwind, forming a miniature tornado that blinded and overwhelmed the hapless soldiers.

"What the hell?!"

Bursting up through the ice shield, Ororo Munroe rose in the air, her eyes glowing white as she showed her true power.

"Enough!" she proclaimed.

"Wow…talk about a blowout," commented Iceman as the rest of the team watched in amazement.

"Indeed…" said Hank, who couldn't help but grin.

With a final gesture, Storm unleashed a burst of blistering wind, sending every guard flying through the cold as if they were in a tornado and they were just debris. And by the time the winds died down enough for the soldiers to collect themselves, both Wolverine and the X-men were gone.

* * *

**Weapon X HQ**

Sitting at his desk in with a cold poise, General Johnath Wraith stared angrily at his phone. Dressed in his full military attire, it was hard to feel any pride in his work after seeing how everything was panning out thus far. His demeanor was not a happy one, looking stone cold as he awaited the final word on his little side mission.

"Something's wrong," said a man in a white lab coat standing next to him, "They should have called by now."

"Take it easy Cornelius. They'll call."

As if on cue, his phone rang and he eagerly picked it up.

"This is Wraith. You better have good news, Sabretooth!" he said, standing up to hear the report, "Uh huh…I see…damn it, I should've known…oh don't worry, I'm still pissed at you even if it wasn't your fault. But I don't have time to lecture you…what do we do? We regroup, of course. Meet me back at base. We'll have to make a few arrangements. I didn't get involved with Weapon X again to have it fail like this…Don't argue with me, Sabretooth! Just do it!"

Slamming the phone down, General Wraith let out a frustrated grunt. This little operation was going every bit as bad as he feared. He knew he took a risk when he got involved with Weapon X again. It seemed this program was cursed. Every time they tried to make it right, something went horribly wrong.

Yet despite this failure, Dr. Cornelius was not dissuaded.

"We need to get that specimen back," he said in a determined tone.

"I know," said Wraith, "And trust me, we will. That little runt can only run for so long. But we WILL finish this. This project is not going to fail on my watch."

Wraith's tone left no room for argument, but that didn't stop Cornelius. He remained adamant, if not obsessed. Such was the legacy of weapon X.

"I appreciate the dedication, General. But this is quite an unexpected turn," he pointed out, "Now that we have a new pack of freaks to deal with. What are we going to do about them?"

Wraith took deep breaths, forcing himself to ease up a bit. He may have been a stern military man, but he was also a confident one. This was quite a setback. He always tried to prepare for them, but there was always the off chance that something completely out of the blue will come in to ruin everything. Even with this latest development, he was far from dissuaded in this most ambitious endeavor.

"We'll keep an eye on them," he said assertively as they left his office, "I don't know why they'd bother with a toilet bug like Wolverine, but rest assured they'll pay for messing with Weapon X."

"I would certainly hope so," said Dr. Cornelius, "And who knows? They may prove useful to us."

* * *

**Unknown**

_He was floating in a bio tube. All around him was this strange greenish liquid. It smelled horrible and felt even worse. His body was strewn with wires and sensors. They were going into his arms, his legs, his head, and his back. It made him feel violated, trapped, and angry on a whole new level. But despite these feelings, he was unable to do anything about it. He was completely paralyzed as he hovered motionlessly in the tank. All he could make out were some faint voices outside the tube_

"_Vitals looking good. Sensors in the green. His healing is working full throttle and he's completely under. Looks like we're ready, sir."_

"_Excellent," said an ominous voice that trigged a burning rage within him, "Begin the bonding process."_

"No…" he growled, trying to fight it.

_Machines were humming and the fluid within the tank was bubbling. Everything started getting hotter and more intense. Through the tubes, a strange mix of fluids filled his body. His body started contorting, his veins bulged and throbbed, and the feral rage within grew more intense with each passing second. _

_Then he felt it. A stabbing pain surged through his being, setting every nerve ablaze with agony. It was pain of the worst kind. His body and mind were being pushed beyond their limits. All he could do was endure as the feeling consumed him._

"_It's working! It's working!"_

"No…no…RRRAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Logan shot up from the vivid nightmare, drawing his claws and preparing to attack whoever dared stand in his way. But when he awoke, he wasn't met with soldiers or scientists. Instead, he saw the blue beast-man, the redhead, the boy with the visor from earlier, and a bald man in a wheelchair by his bedside.

"Welcome back, Logan," he said kindly.

Breathing in ragged gasps, he looked around at his surroundings. From the looks of it, he was in a hospital of sorts. And he just happened to hate hospitals.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?!" he demanded.

"Please, calm yourself. You're quite safe," said the Professor with a peaceful gesture.

"I'll be the judge of that, bub!" he growled, pointing his claws at the Professor.

"Watch it, Wolverine!" warned Scott, stepping in front of the Professor, "We were nice enough to bring you here to treat your wounds so at least show some courtesy."

Scott clearly didn't trust this man, but his words about wounds rekindled Logan's memory. The fight with the Weapon X soldiers came rushing back to him. He remembered getting away from those heavily armed thugs and getting help from these people in the process. And while it was still fuzzy, he remembered enough to know what Scott said was true.

"You're lucky to be alive," said the Professor, maintaining a kind demeanor, "Your wounds were quite severe."

"Wounds?" Logan groaned, feeling around his torso.

"Yes, you were quite damaged," said Hank, "Although you did much of the healing on your own. I've never seen anything like it."

Not feeling any scars on his body, Logan rubbed his head in frustration. His memory was still a mess, but at least he wasn't raging anymore. He still didn't trust these people, but it was better than being the forest.

"I know you're confused, Logan," said Xavier as he approached the dazed man, "But first, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. And these are my associates Hank McCoy, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey. And we're the X-men."

"The X-men?" he said with a scoff, "What are you? Traveling circus?"

"No, we are a school. The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning is a place for mutants like yourself. Here they can live, learn, and manage their powers while also using their unique gifts to do good for humanity."

Logan merely scoffed at the Professor's peaceful words.

"Great…a bunch of do-gooders," he muttered.

"Oh we're much more than that," said Hank, "We also study mutation in hopes of understand it. I'm sure you're already aware of this, but you yourself are a mutant, a healer to be precise. You also have heightened senses that allow you…"

"Cut the crap, animal boy. I know my powers," he growled as he got off the bed.

"Then maybe you could explain to us the adamantium metal that's been fused to your bones?" Hank went on.

Logan growled angrily at the recollection of that experience. His fists clenched and his face contorted, the memory of being in that tank still hanging vividly in his mind. But thankfully, Xavier stepped in.

"I'm sure we can answer that another day, Hank," he said, signaling him to back off, "For now, I wish to discuss where we go from here."

"We ain't goin anywhere from here, baldy," he said, as he slipped off the infirmary bed, "I guess I should be thankful for getting' me outta that mess, but I'm outta here."

"You're leaving? Where are you going to go?" asked Jean.

"Shit if I know. But I've got some questions that need answerin' and I sure as hell ain't gonna find em here," he said as he barged past the Professor.

"Logan wait…" urged Xavier.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Logan turned back to face the wheel chair bound man. He didn't plan on listening, but he let the guy talk.

"I know you're confused. Your memory is in pieces."

"You went into my head?!" he said angrily.

Logan took a step closer to Xavier, causing Scott to take a defensive stance. However, Xavier rose his hand and held him back.

"I'm sorry, but I had to," justified Xavier, "You were thrashing wildly. Clearly, something is tormenting you. That berserker state you were in clearly shows that. And we can help."

"Help me? Yeah right! How the hell can you help me?" scoffed Logan.

Wheeling closer to the feral mutant, Xavier extended his hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Stay with us," he offered, "My institute is open to anyone seeking guidance. I understand you're confused, but we can help find the answers you seek. We can also help you learn to manage your powers."

His words were sincere, but Logan remained stoic. He didn't need help. He didn't need anything from anybody. And besides, this was a school. He had no place here.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Prof," he said menacingly, "I don't need help. I fight my own battles. I don't need some stinkin' school trying to soften me up. I appreciate the lift, but I'm blowin' this joint so back off!"

Not waiting for further response, Logan stormed out of the infirmary, shoving Xavier's chair aside. The Professor attempted to call him back, but he was already gone. Such crude mannerisms were enough to keep Scott and Hank on their guard. While the Professor's heart was in the right place in lending him their help, it was clear that this was a man who may be beyond help.

"That actually went better than I expected," commented Hank.

"Yeah, I'm amazed he didn't break anything," added Scott.

"Should we go after him?"

"A guy like that?" scoffed the X-leader, "I don't think he would fit in here."

But for Jean, she was not amused. Casting her friends a harsh look, she exited through the infirmary in pursuit of Logan.

"Real nice, you guys! Giving up that easily is _so_ what the X-men are about!" she said sarcastically, "I guess I'll have to talk to him."

"Jean…" said Scott, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I think he made it clear that he doesn't want anything to do with us."

"So?" she said, pulling away, "He just got out of being chased by a bunch of armed soldiers ready to shoot him like an animal. Of course he's not going to trust us. But why should that stop us from helping him?"

Scott and Hank were left surprised by Jean's perseverance. They probably shouldn't have been since she always had a tendency for reaching out to people. While Scott was reluctant to let her go to catch up with Logan, Hank held him back. He was more inclined to give Jean a chance.

"Let her try, Scott," said Hank, "Perhaps the urgings of someone like Jean will be more persuasive to one such as Logan."

"Would that even be a good thing?" said Scott.

"It's always a good thing if we can reach some who feels lost, Scott," said Xavier more seriously, "It's part of who we are as X-men. Because in my experience, it is those such as Logan need the most help of all."

* * *

**Outside Infirmary**

Leaving her bewildered friend behind, Jean rushed to catch up with Logan. After battling those soldiers together it would be such a shame if he just left like this. She sensed in him a man who had a heart. Someone just had to be there to reach it.

Logan didn't even acknowledge Jean's approaching presence as he stormed away from the infirmary. All he could focus on was his next move. He didn't know where he was going in this crazy place, but anywhere other than where just came was better. He was intent on finding an exit even if he had to make one. He had people to hunt down, questions that needed answering, and an old score to settle with Sabretooth.

But before he could, Jean Grey made one last attempt to reach him.

"Logan wait!" she said, stopping him midway down the hall.

Letting out a frustrated grunt, he turned to see the approaching redhead.

"What do you want?" he said with an annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to say something before you ran out," she told him, her voice unmistakably sincere.

"Well say it fast and tell me where the damn door is in this place. I got a long road ahead of me and I don't need you people wasting any more of my time."

His tone was harsh. He wasn't going to make this easy on her, but Jean was not dissuaded. She remained sincere as she carefully approached him.

"I think you're making a mistake. You really should give us a chance. We can help you. We can give you a place to belong."

"I don't need help. And I don't need to belong," he scoffed.

"Everybody needs to belong. Even you," she said skeptically.

"Why the hell do you care?" he said, getting frustrated, "Let me tell you somethin', darlin'…I don't belong anywhere! I ain't a nice guy. I'm a freakin' meat puppet. Those guys back there? That should give you an idea of how screwed up I am! My memories are a mess, I got a mountain of rage burnin' inside me every waking hour, and I've got some very nasty people after me. Hell, I'm more animal than man half the time, so why give a shit?"

"Because I think there may be a man inside that animal that's worth saving," said Jean, not skipping a beat, "Remember when you pushed me and Scott out of the path of that rocket? That says something about you, Logan. You may not see it, but I can sense it."

"Great, did you read my mind too?" he grunted.

"I don't need to."

Then, in a daring show of her sincerity, she approached the feral man and traced a hand down his burly face.

"I once thought I could only fight my battles alone. But that only landed me in a mental hospital with a straight jacket and a cocktail of meds. Then the Professor came to me and helped me. He helped all of us. Being around people like Scott, Hank, and everybody else made me realize that we can take control of our lives…even when we feel we've already lost it."

Logan could have easily pulled away, but he didn't. Looking into those green eyes of hers, he just couldn't break away. Maybe it was because she was a beautiful 21-year-old woman, but there was still a lot of truth in those words that he couldn't deny.

"I'm not going to try and stop you," she said, her voice filled with compassion, "But before you leave, just do one thing…think about where you are and the chance you have in front of you. You're among people who do want to help you. You're in a place where you can be something more than man living on the run. We may not be able to give you the answers you want, but we can help point you in the right direction. Leave or stay, it's up to you, Logan. If not, the elevator out is the down the hall and to your right."

Leaving the feral man to his thoughts, Jean returned to meet up with the Professor. She said what she needed to say. The rest was on him.

For Logan, time stood still. He didn't move from where he was standing, his legs not letting him leave. Remembering back to the fight in the woods, he saw two things that stood out. One, he probably would have been captured without them. And two, they helped him get away. Then there was that moment he saved Scott and Jean. He didn't know where that came from. He just acted. Even if he wasn't thinking, it felt right to him. That indicated strongly that maybe that girl was onto something.

Turning down the hall, Logan was about to leave. But he just couldn't stop thinking about it. He kept wrestling with it for a few more minutes. Finally, he made his decision. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but something just drew him back to those words. He had been looking for answers for a long time. Maybe it was time he start looking somewhere else.

"Ah hell…I hope I don't regret this."

* * *

**Inside Infirmary **

As Jean met up with Scott, Hank, and the Professor, her mood hadn't changed. She didn't know if she got through to him. The way Logan had been carrying himself, it seemed doubtful. It was a shame too because he seemed like such a tortured soul.

"Well?" asked Hank intently as she returned.

"I don't know," sighed Jean, "It's up to him now."

"You did your part, Jean. For that I'm proud of you," said Xavier with an approving smile, "But sometimes even the most sincere outreach can be rejected."

"It's probably for the better anyways," said Scott, casting his friend a look of sympathy, "Even if he stayed, I doubt he would…"

But before Scott could finish, he was silenced by an unexpected presence standing in the doorway. It was Logan, who just came barging back into the infirmary. He still looked o be in a foul mood, but he seemed to have made his choice.

"Chuck, I changed my mind. I think I'll crash here for a while," he said gruffly, "Guess it couldn't hurt to give this crazy ride a go."

Scott was shocked and not too enthused by this turn. But Jean and the Professor couldn't help but smile. Even though Logan didn't show it, it was clear her words had gotten through to him. For a man like him to push through all those frustrations and change his mind, it really said a lot about him. There may be hope yet for him. And where they went from here was anybody's guess.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Logan," said the Professor as he extended his hand in a welcoming gesture, "I very much look forward to working with you. I'm sure we'll be able to help each other."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said the feral mutant, "You still got a long ways to go before I start trusting your people."

"Funny, we could say the same for you," said Scott under his breath, earning him a look from Jean and the Professor.

"We can work on trust later," said the Professor, "For now, let me just start by saying welcome to the X-men, Logan."

"Whatever, bub," said Logan, accepting his sentiment and shaking his hand, "Ya got yerself a Wolverine. Just don't expect me to go soft on ya."

"Oh boy…" groaned Scott, "And so it begins."

The deal was sealed. Wolverine was a part of the X-men. Some, like the Professor and Jean, were optimistic. Others, like Scott, were skeptical. He was a man of mystery who had already attracted his share of trouble. If he was going to be an X-man, it was almost a given that some of that trouble would follow him. That was the risk Professor Xavier was willing to take. For even lost souls like Logan deserved a chance. That was part of what made them X-men. Now that he was here, things were sure to get more interesting.

* * *

**Next Issue: Competition**


	3. Issue 3: Competition

**Issue #3  
Competition**

* * *

___It's been an exciting time for Charles Xavier and his mutant team, the X-men. Recently, two new members have joined their ranks and have created quite a stir within the team. _One is Ororo Munroe, an African born beauty with the power to control the weather. A recent college graduate, she stand ready to make up for her past as a street thief and use her powers for good. So recently, she dawned her first X-men uniform and showed off her skills successfully on her first mission.

_The other is a mysterious man named Logan. Having saved him the wrath of Weapon X, he reluctantly agreed to join Xavier. So far his adjustment to life at the institute has been tenuous. He has already clashed numerous times with fellow X-man, Cyclops, over his ongoing flirtation with Jean Grey. With a shattered memory and raging emotions, he is a volatile man. But Professor Xavier is determined to help him._

_Two new members have arrived and many new challenges await. Logan's volatility has required extensive help from the Professor and Jean Grey while Ororo adjust to her new role as an X-man and a teacher. She has also garnered more of Beast's attention with each passing day. But this is just the beginning._

_In a world that hates and fears them, the X-men struggle to help humans and mutants everywhere. But this daunting task has not been without its challenges._

* * *

**Danger Room**

Training was in full swing as the high tech Danger Room did its thing, creating danger for the X-men to face. The session today was a tough one. It was specially created to test the skills of the X-men in a realistic setting with danger that most would consider over-the-top. It took place in a crowded urban center, not unlike downtown Westchester. The danger was a robot humanoids armed with wrist-mounted laser cannons and overwhelming strength. It's objective was to attack anything that moved and at ground zero of this assault was the X-men's newest member, Wolverine.

"_Score: 345. Time remaining: one minute."_

"Rrrraahhhhhh! Hrah!" roared the feral mutant, leaping atop a 20-foot droid and ripping its head off.

Explosions rocked the scene, blowing Logan back with great force. Shrapnel tore into his flesh, but his metal bones protected him and his healing factor erased any wound that formed. In his focused state, he easily blocked out the sting and continued on his rampage.

Landing easily on his feet, he kept moving to avoid the counterblows from other droids. A lifetime of combat training was apparent in the way he carried himself through the attacks. Where most men would panic, he remained in a lethal focus as he continued his relentless attack. Droids were ripped to pieces with brutal ease, proving to be no match for Logan's skill. He moved with a speed and efficiency that made him worthy of a former living weapon.

"Come on, Chuck! Don't tell me this is the best ya can do!" growled Wolverine as he tore into droids with his claw.

"_Do not make your final judgment until the mission is over, Wolverine. There is still time remaining. Do not let your focus waver."_

"It never does!" he snarled as he kept on attacking.

Wolverine was putting on quite a show. Up in the observation deck, Scott, Jean, and the Professor couldn't help but be impressed. Logan hadn't been on board long, but he was already showing his worth. His agility, focus, and strength really showed in how he executed the tasks he was given. This lethal new program was one of the new levels of training the team had been preparing for. Since Logan didn't need a whole lot of training to control his powers, the focus was on combat. So far, their newest member was excelling. He looked as ready for field duty as anyone else on the team. For Xavier, it was solid progress. But for Scott, there was still plenty of reason to be weary.

"Are you sure this is on level 7, Professor?" asked Scott as he watched Logan decapitate another droid.

"I assure you, there are no errors, Scott," said Xavier approvingly, "It appears we may have to make some special programs to match Logan's skill."

"I'm sure Beast will have a hell of a time working that out," said Jean, looking down at the raging Wolverine with a suggestive grin, "But I have a feeling Logan will adapt. He's already made a lot of progress."

"I don't know," said Scott, looking down at Logan with more reservation, "He still seems awfully volatile. Didn't you say something about him having this berserker thing he can't control?"

"Yes, that is an unusual anomaly," said the Professor, "When he gets agitated or pushed, he erupts into an uncontrolled rage. His capacity for rational thought and even his sense of identity is shut down. It seems to be a byproduct of whatever Weapon X did to him. It makes sense as well because it makes him the perfect killer."

"You think having a killer like that with the X-men is a good idea?" questioned Scott.

"He knows our policies towards killing. He understands that we are not some military force. As such, we are teaching him to cope with his berserker rage. The mere fact he hasn't fallen into another rage during training is a testament to his progress."

"That doesn't make him any less dangerous," said Scott, watching tentatively as Logan ruthlessly impaled another droid, "Weapon X really did a number on him. He may not be mentally stable for field work."

"Oh lighten up, Scott," said Jean, casting her friend an exasperated look, "I've been in his mind and so has the Professor. He's really trying. Sure, he's rough around the edges and he's got a lot of rage after what he went through. But at least he's giving the X-men a shot."

Scott remained unconvinced. Looking down at Logan, watching as he ripped the metal guts out of a droid with a roar, he had mixed feelings. He hadn't been at the institute long and already they were butting heads. He kept mocking his authority and hadn't done a lot of bonding with the others with the exception of Jean. He wasn't a team player and his tactics were too brutal for his tastes. Yet as always, Jean stuck up for him. And that didn't sit well with Scott for a second.

"I still don't trust him," he said strongly.

"Give it time, Cyclops," said the Professor, "I share your concern, but I believe that Logan has the will and fortitude to be a part of the institute."

"Hey may have the skills, but what about the attitude? He doesn't come off as someone with a keen interest in human/mutant peace."

"He's still finding his way," mused Xavier, "Having been in his mind I've seen how he's struggled with his place in the world. Attitude aside, he's a fighter and every fighter needs a cause. I'm hoping the X-men can be that cause."

"Lucky us," muttered Scott, "What about Weapon X? Logan said they would come after him. We could end up in the crossfire."

Professor Xavier sighed, the subject of Weapon X bringing back plenty of headaches. Even though Logan was making progress, questions about the mysterious organization he came from remained. Any organization that used mutants as weapons, putting them through the inhumane treatment that tore Logan's memories asunder, was a gave threat to humans and mutants alike. Unfortunately, his fractured memory offered little clues.

"That hasn't escaped my attention, Cyclops. Weapon X is a troubling issue. While I don't wish to get caught up in government affairs, I have a feeling this may be too great to ignore."

"Well it's not like we've got a rosy public image," added Jean, "But you're right. Anybody who tries to turn mutants into weapons has to be dealt with!"

"That may be easier said than done, Jean," sighed Xavier, "If our recent encounter with them was any indication, they are a tenacious bunch. They're also quite secretive. There is little or no information bout them."

"What about Cerebro? Were you able to find anything through the psychic interface?" asked Jean.

"I tried. But whoever this organization is, they have gone to great lengths to conceal their secrets. I suspect they have friends in some very high places."

"Do you think that'll come back to haunt us?" mused Scott.

Looking back down at the still raging Wolverine, ripping into droids with lethal efficiency, Professor Charles Xavier saw a great deal of conflict. While he didn't know the details, there was plenty of room to speculate on the kind of horrors they were dealing with. Logan's mind had been a real mess. He and Jean worked hard to break through the layers of confusion and rage. But there was still a man behind the raging Wolverine. Only time would tell what kind of sinister forces were behind the people who did this to him.

"It's still too early to say," said the Professor, "But from what I've gathered, Logan was a victim. He's lost a great deal of his memory and whatever livelihood he once had. Maybe as an X-man, he can rebuild whatever Weapon X took from him."

"That and he sure looks good in that uniform!" grinned Jean, her eyes drifting back towards the raging Wolverine below.

"Jean…" began Scott.

"Well he does," she shrugged innocently.

Down below, time was running out and Logan was on his last few droids. They were really stepping up their attack this time. Four droids surrounded him on all sides and were closing fast. They stayed hovering over him so that they were out of the reach of his claws. Even though he was in their sights, Logan didn't move. Clenching his fists, he dared them to fire on him. The droids called his bluff and unleashed a full barrage. That was their first mistake.

Using his agility, Logan leapt out of the way of the incoming onslaught. Just as he predicted, the blasts kicked up a good amount of debris. This momentarily blinded the droids so they couldn't aim properly. Using this as a window, Logan began his final attack.

"You tin cans need an upgrade!" he snarled.

Using a nearby street post, Logan swiftly clawed his way up to the droids and pounced. As soon as he landed on the first droid, he drove his claws right into its head. This immediately shorted it out, causing it to fall to the ground. When the other droids saw this they instinctively tried to shoot him. They only ended up shooting the already destroyed droid. From there, Logan went on a tear.

Leaping from droid to droid, he ruthlessly thrashed and hacked through metal and wires. There was no style or coordination. It was all just focused, unmitigated rage. The next two droids went down just as the first one, having their heads literally severed and their circuits exposed. The remaining droid kept foolishly shooting, further destroying the support it once had. For the final droid, Logan was more daring. After narrowly avoiding another shot, he leapt off the droid he just destroyed and plunged right towards the gut of the last droid. Ignoring some of the rounds he took in the process, he drove both claws into the machine and literally ripped out everything inside. The droid, already malfunctioning, tried to shoot him. It only ended up shooting itself, destroying itself in one final blow that left it to crumble in a heap of charred and twisted metal.

As the last droid fell and Logan stood triumphant over a pile of mangled machines. He was breathing hard and parts of his uniform were tattered from the fight, but he held himself together, not letting the animal within overtake him.

"_All mission objectives achieved."_

"_Final score: 672. New record set."_

Grinning at his accomplishment, Logan looked back up at the observation deck where Xavier, Jean, and a disgruntled looking Scott Summers watched in amazement. They seemed more than convinced now. He had the skills to be an X-man.

"My kind of workout!" he said with a wolfish grin, withdrawing his claws, "That it, Chuck?"

Smiling down at the X-men's latest recruit, Xavier replied.

"That is all, Logan. We're finished."

"Too bad," he said with a wolfish grin, "It was just gettin' fun."

* * *

**Dormitories – Ororo's Garden**

In her spacious new room, Ororo Munroe set the final shipment of her new plants outside on the balcony. She hadn't been there long, but already she was turning it into a tropical paradise. It created a unique ambience and one Ororo was very proud of. Gardening had always been a favorite hobby of hers. Back in college, it was a good way to get her mind off the many stresses of life. Since her mutant powers were tied to nature, she always felt a strong connection with it and she had a talent for tending to flora of all kinds.

Once her plants were in place, the African beauty stepped back into the center of the balcony, closed her eyes, and summoned the power of the winds. All around her, a gentle mist formed and a soft drizzle fell upon her new garden, nourishing them in a way only nature could.

"That's quite a feat," came a voice from behind.

Turning around, Ororo smiled at the sight of Hank standing in the doorway. Descending to the ground, the mist faded as she approached the ape-like man.

"Thank you. It really helps around the garden," she said, taking a moment to smell some of her new roses.

"And you do so with such grace."

Ororo blushed at his words, setting aside her flowers and leaning against the table casually.

"Always with the flatter," she grinned, "But you didn't just come here to make me blush, did you?"

"Never could hide my intentions well," he shrugged as he took a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to say, "As smart as I am, there are only so many things my mind can tackle. And this, I'm afraid, isn't one of them."

"What do you mean, Hank?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

Hesitating for a moment, Hank scratched the back of his neck as he considered every possible variable as if it were a riddle.

"What I mean is…" he stammered, trying to be serious, "Ororo, when Charles first told me about you, I wasn't sure what to expect. I admit I was taken aback when he wanted me to be the one to guide you into the world of the X-men. It's a job he's always been much better at. Not to be self-doubting, but I didn't think I was the best face to put on the X-men."

"I don't know. One could argue that you would make a nice mascot," joked Ororo.

"Yes, Bobby has commented on that at least a dozen times," grinned Hank, still maintaining a serious tone, "But beyond that, talking to you and getting to know you was nothing short of therapeutic."

"What do you mean?" asked Ororo curiously.

Hank sighed as he thought back to his life over the past few years. He loved his life with the X-men, but it wasn't without its share of difficulties.

"It goes back to what all mutants like me must face. I do not look human and as such I cannot go out and talk to people on the same level as others can. Ever since my appearance changed, I've been largely isolated to life in the mansion and in the field. And in between, it's been hard to find someone to relate to. But then you came along."

Hank moved in closer, placing his oversized hands on her shoulders and looking at her with the kindness and sincerity she had come to expect.

"Ororo, you're the first person I've been able to sincerely relate to in a long time," he told her, "And in the months that we've been conversing, I've grown quite fond of your company."

"So have I," said Ororo, "Now that I'm living here, I guess we'll have plenty more to offer."

"Indeed, but I was thinking maybe we could try taking a much bolder step," he said with a strange grin.

"How so?" asked the African beauty.

Hank took a deep breath as he prepared his next words. He could deal with the most complex concepts in science, physics, and math and take on the dangerous forces that confronted the X-men like Weapon X. But what he was about to do seemed more daunting than any of them.

"Ororo Munroe, would you like to go out with me Friday night?"

Ororo's heart skipped a beat, her face flushing even redder than before. But a smile never left her face as she heard those words. She didn't even have to think about it as she stepped in closer to her fuzzy friend, her warm expression pretty much giving away her answer.

"Hank McCoy, are you asking me on a date?" she said playfully.

"You are correct, Ms Munroe," said Hank, his demeanor clearly tense.

Ororo's expression shifted. She just joined the X-men and here she was being asked out by her fellow teacher. Hank was sweet and all. Their correspondence over the internet made joining the X-men all the more appealing. But there were certain things about herself that she never told him and if they started dating it may mean her opening up about things she wasn't ready for.

"Hank…" she began.

"I know it's rather sudden, but I've looked at it from every angle and I believe this is right," he said with a hint of excitement, "We've already gotten to know each other so well over the past few months. I've come to appreciate your desire to build a new life for yourself, your appreciation for nature, and your charming yet tough demeanor. And you've come to know my little quirks as well. It's also quite obvious there's a certain chemistry between us."

"I won't argue that," said Ororo, blushing again.

"So why not give it a try? The thought of you and me just makes sense, does it not?"

Ororo suppressed her laughter. It seemed as though Hank approached everything with a sort of logic. It wasn't the most romantic way to ask a girl out, but it was sweet of him. But she still had reservations.

"I'll admit, it does have an appeal," she said with a smile, "But it's a little soon, isn't it?"

"Well why can't it be sooner rather than later? Would you rather beat around the bush like certain students of ours have done for so long?"

"It's not that. We're teammates and co-workers, Hank. Won't that make things a little difficult?"

"Perhaps, but few things worth having aren't difficult in the beginning. That doesn't mean they're not worth trying."

Ororo fell silent. Hank drove a hard bargain. She may have been new here, but part of starting a new life was taking risks. She risked a lot by trusting Xavier that fateful day back in Cairo. She risked a lot by coming to the United States. She risked even more coming to the X-men. By comparison, going out on a date didn't seem quite as daunting. And this just might be worthwhile. She could use it after the last relationship she was in.

"You're really sure about this, Hank?"

"Positive," he said confidently, "I understand your concern, Ororo. And I would never pressure you into something you weren't ready for. I just want to know if you're willing to take a chance on a big furry man like me."

"You almost sound as though your fur is a detriment," she said as she playfully ran her hand over his fuzzy face.

"At times, it has been," he sighed.

"But you know that it doesn't bother me. It never has. Not to be too cynical, but I've seen much stranger things than a man covered in fur."

"Does that mean you'll give it some thought?"

"I don't need to," said Ororo with a smile, "I already have an answer. And the answer is yes. I would love to go out with you."

As if to prove her point, she planted a small kiss on his fuzzy cheek, causing his face to flush a strange purplish color. But he didn't seem to mind. A kiss from a beautiful woman was well worth the feeling.

"Friday night at seven?" she said, running her hand down his fuzzy face.

"I'll commit it memory," he affirmed with a smile.

Touching the area where Ororo's lips had touched, Hank McCoy had plenty of reason to smile. Beast or no Beast, he had a date with an African Goddess. And he would surely spend countless hours surmising just how lucky he was.

* * *

**Institute Sub-levels**

After his record setting Danger Room run, Logan changed out of his uniform and back into his ragged clothes. Stepping out of the changing room, he already had a cigar going and was puffing smoke with little regard. Even after tearing through an army of holographic droids, he bore no signs of scars or fatigue. He had to admit, Xavier knew how to train. For someone who was such a pacifist, he pulled out all the stops. He called it seeking peace through vigilance. But he just called it being ready for a fight. It didn't bother him. After all, fighting was his specialty.

He was still getting used to the whole X-men mindset. All these so called peaceful principles weren't exactly his style. But disagreements aside, Charles Xavier and his X-men were far and above better than the monsters he usually dealt with. It really did seem like this was a place he could build a new life without falling into old habits again. It wasn't without it's difficulties. As he stepped out into the hall, he was met with the presence of Scott Summers, the most vocal critic of Wolverine's arrival.

"Nice run, Wolverine," he said, stopping the feral mutant in mid stride.

"That all ya have to say, pretty boy?" replied Logan, "Or are ya gonna get prissy on me for beating your record?"

Cyclops's face contorted with annoyance. Taking another puff of his cigar, Logan could care less. Boy scouts annoyed him and this guy had been giving him crap ever since he joined. And no matter how many times he brushed him off Scott insisted on pressing him. It tested his temperament in all the wrong ways.

"This isn't some game, Wolverine. It's not about setting records."

"Could've fooled me," scoffed feral mutant.

"Be serious for once, Logan! Professor Xavier has given you a chance here and you shouldn't make light of it."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, his tone wrought with sarcasm, "And I should shape up, get a haircut, and start calling you _sir_."

"Will you knock it off with the sarcasm? I'm trying to be serious here!"

"So am I, but you seem to have so much fun talking down to me. You don't know me well so I'll give you a little tidbit. I don't like being lectured, bub! I got my own way of doing things and if you don't like it that's your problem."

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Scott Summers rubbed his sore temples. This got Logan to grin somewhat as he took another puff of his cigar, but the young leader ignored it.

"We're not asking you to change who you are, Logan," said Scott seriously, "Xavier may have faith in you and so may the others, but I'm not so sure."

"Big surprise," scoffed Logan, "Think I'm gonna steal yer thunder, Cyke?"

"No, I just don't think you know how to function in a team," said Scott with an affirmative tone, "Being in the X-men means working as a unit. You may be able to tear through an army on your own, but that won't always be the mission."

"If I can fight a ton of those mindless drones you call obstacles I don't see how being a unit will do anything but get in my way."

"That's the point, Logan. Fighting someone is easy, but fighting by their side is a lot harder. The X-men are a _team_. Lone wolfing like yours puts that team at risk. If you're really serious about making a better life with us, you'll at least try to protect that team."

Logan digested that for a moment, taking another puff of his cigar. He wasn't too fazed by Scott's words, even if they were serious. But Logan had his own way of doing things and he made that clear.

"You done?" he said, breaking the silence.

"For now," said Scott, "But remember Logan…sooner or later you're going to have to learn how to be on a team."

"I work best alone."

"Maybe so, but you won't always be able to. When the bigger battles come, it takes a team to pull through."

"Whatever," he shrugged, biting down on his cigar, "If that's how I gotta do things do I at least get to be on Jeannie's team? She's one person whose back I wouldn't mind watching."

Scott's expression grew stern, making it clear that Logan had struck a chord. Between them, Jean was a sensitive issue. Scott was very close to Jean, but she was growing close to Logan as well. He didn't trust this feral man they found half dead in the woods and if he was going to be part of the team then he would have to adapt.

"Just think about it, Logan," said Scott bluntly.

"Sure thing. I'll put that on my list of things to do behind quitting smoking and becoming a vegetarian. Just warning you, bub, it may be a while."

Turning away from Logan, the former living weapon took another puff of his cigar, his poise still smug despite Scott's words. But before he was out of sight, he turned back around and faced the Wolverine one last time.

"Oh, and by the way…" he said, putting his hand on his visor.

Suddenly, before Logan could react, Scott blasted his cigar with a carefully aimed blast, blowing it cleanly out of his mouth and sending it to the floor in a heap of ashes.

"There's no smoking in the lower levels."

Now it was Scott's turn to grin as he turned and walked way, leaving a very irritated Logan behind with an angry snarl.

* * *

**Dormitories – Jean's Room**

After the spectacle in the Danger Room, Jean Grey turned to more menial matters for the rest of the afternoon. She slipped out of her uniform and into her comfortable casual attire before settling on her bed with her laptop. As exciting training and missions were, it was easy to forget sometimes that the Xavier Institute was still a school. There was studying, assignments, and homework to be done. They were tasks every student dreaded. But with the challenges she faced as an X-man, they seemed a lot less daunting.

Surrounded by books on medicine and biology, Jean had her share of work to catch up on. But she found herself unable to concentrate at the moment. She was too preoccupied with other matters. A lot had happened since Ororo and Logan joined the institute. Some issues were harder to wrap her head around than others. Rather than lie in bed dwelling restlessly on them, she opened up her journal on her laptop and started typing.

_Entry 26 in the journal of Jean Grey. It's been a while since my last musing. I've sort of lost track I guess. I've had a lot on my mind. And for a telepath that's saying something. But the Professor said it's important for an aspiring psychic to get their own thoughts out in some form or another so they have the strength to deal with all the other thoughts that bombard us. In that sense I have some major catching up to do._

_The newest additions to the team have already been leaving their mark. Miss Munroe, or Storm as we call her when she's in uniform, is every bit as cool as Professor Xavier said she was. She's a good teacher and a hell of a fighter. She sure proved that against Weapon X. We're all still learning our way around her. She doesn't talk much about where she came from. I figure it must be a touchy subject. I'm sure Mr. McCoy will figure her out before the rest of us. The way he's been swooning over her he probably knows her shoe size by now._

_As for our other recruit, Logan, well…that's a lot more complicated. He's still pretty rough around the edges. At times he's a downright jerk. But the thing is, even though he exudes this screw-the-world loner mindset, there's a good man in him._

_I've been helping him with his memories lately along with the Professor. Being in his mind has been an experience to say the least. But the more I'm inside it, the more intrigued I get. He's such a tormented soul. What those Weapon X people did to him…I can't even begin to put it into words. Yet he still finds a way to hold onto his humanity. He's still driven to be more than just a weapon. There's a lot to admire about a man like him._

_He's also very attractive in a gruff sort of way._

Jean stopped typing for a minute, smiling to herself as she remembered how he looked in the Danger Room. It was quite a sight for any impressionable young woman like herself. At the same time she also found herself shifting somewhat. The attraction was undeniable, but there were other complications to consider.

_I suppose this is what's been bugging me so much lately. The more I get to know him, the more attracted I am to him. I want to say it's just lust or something. It has been a while since I've been with somebody. But it feels deeper than that. I know that sounds messed up, but it's the truth. I just don't know if it's deep enough to act on. I mean, Logan isn't a poster-boy for boyfriend material. If I took him home to my asshole father, he would probably go nuts (which might actually be worth it)._

_Then there's Scott. Boy has that been a factor. I know I wrote earlier how I thought me and Scott were getting closer. I still believe we are. Scott means so much to me. I don't want this to be something that's going to tear us apart. We haven't talked about it much, but I still don't know how I feel about this. I don't know how I feel about a lot of things. I guess that's a byproduct of spending time in an insane asylum. But I can't sit on this. Something is going to happen. I know it. I just wish I had more certainty._

Sighing to herself, Jean rubbed her temples and closed her journal. It was all so overwhelming, balancing her life as an X-man and that of a normal young woman. She was no stranger to attraction and the drama it brought. But she never faced something like this before. Only time would tell what would come of this and how it would affect her, Logan, and Scott.

'_That's enough personal drama for one day. I won't be a famous mutant doctor one day obsessing over personal issues. Time to get back to work.'_

She telekinetically retrieved a book and opened up her laptop's internet browser so she could do the necessary research. But to her dismay, the browser wasn't going very fast. Since most of their classes were online, the institute used up a lot of bandwidth. Sometimes when certain students used it for 'non-academic' activities it slowed things down.

"Oh hell, not again," she groaned.

Rubbing her temples again, Jean shook her head in exasperation. There were only so many ways the whole institute connection could be this slow. And as the talented psychic she was, she knew who was responsible.

While she was lamenting how this was slowing her down, Warren walked by and knocked on her door.

"Hey Jean, the internet going at a crawl for you too?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied, "Bobby must be sucking up the bandwidth downloading those streaming videos again."

"That'll do it," he said in exasperation, "Why can't the Professor just spring for a better connection?"

"I'm sure he'll look into it between managing the Danger Room, the X-jet, and Cerebro."

"In other words, we're screwed for the time being," groaned Jean, "In the meantime, I guess I'll just have to telekinetically rip Bobby away from his laptop."

"For the sake of his health, I'll take care of it," said Warren with a half grin as he walked off, "I don't know what it is he's so obsessed with online, but it must be something to get his attention like this."

* * *

**Dormitories – Bobby's Room**

With everybody clamoring around Logan's high scores, Bobby chose to occupy himself with simpler activities. He heard enough of Scott and Logan's arguing for one day and ran off to a place where he could get away from the drama of X-men life and enjoy being a typical teenager. Sitting on his bed with his laptop comfortably in his lap, Bobby let out another laugh as he typed away on his instant messenger. A smile rarely left his face as he enjoyed his chat with a familiar friend.

'_Lorna…wow, this girl has it all. She's smart, she's funny, and unlike the others she actually appreciates my jokes! And thanks to the wonders of webcams I know she's a hottie too! Great body, perfect eyes, and beautiful green hair. I mean seriously, green hair! How exotically hot is that? I wonder if it's because of her powers or if she dyes it? Maybe if I meet her I can find out for myself!' _

His grin grew wider as he kept typing away, asking this girl more questions and finding out more about her. The more Bobby talked to her, the more into each other they got. It felt as though she wasn't just out to talk to some guy on the internet. She was reaching out to him and he couldn't help but reach back. He was so engrossed that he didn't hear a knock at his door.

"Bobby? Hey Bobby, are you still online?" came Warren's voice.

He didn't respond. The young mutant just kept typing, further frustrating his winged friend.

"Hey Bobby!" exclaimed Warren, barging into his room.

His sudden entry caused the Iceman to jump, his laptop almost falling over the side of his bed in the process. But once he caught his breath, he turned to address his friend.

"Jeez, Warren! Was that really necessary?" said Bobby with an annoyed look.

"Given that I called you twice, yeah."

Rolling his eyes Warren's comment, he went back to his fervent typing. Warren didn't look too surprised, but he was still frustrated as Bobby once again shut him out.

"You know, there are other people who want to use the internet, Bobby," said Warren, "And you've been sucking up the bandwidth for almost four hours."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic," said Bobby, "That's Scott's job. Besides, I've only been online for…"

But as Bobby turned to look at his clock, he was silenced by what he saw. A look of foolishness formed on the young man's face and Warren could only smile in triumph.

"Four hours…okay, so maybe I lost track of time," admitted the Iceman sheepishly.

"No kidding," groaned Warren, "Just what the hell have you been doing anyways? Trying to download another clip from that swimsuit competition?"

"Nope, even better!" said Bobby, turning his attention back to his laptop, "I've been chatting with that girl I told you about."

"You mean Lorna?"

"Is there any other?" said Bobby, looking all too upbeat as he leaned back on his bed.

Warren shook his head and cast a look of pity to his younger peer. While he couldn't blame him for reaching out for some female companionship, their faces were pretty well known. It was hard enough to hide their mutant status and even harder to find a girl willing to look beyond it. But Bobby seemed to get lucky almost to the point of obsession.

"Bobby, you've been talking to this girl for over a month now. And frankly, I'm getting worried."

"Oh come on, man! We're really connecting, you know?"

"Connecting?" said Warren, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yeah! And get this, she's a mutant too!"

"I know. You've told me that plenty of times before," said Warren, shaking his head.

"Sorry, but it's just nice to find other mutants out there who you can really talk to. And it doesn't hurt that she's really hot!"

Warren didn't look surprised by Bobby's words. He just turned around to make his leave, but still bore a look of concern on his face.

"Just be careful man," he told him seriously, "Internet romances can be dangerous."

"Meh, I'm not worried," scoffed Bobby, "This one's different. For one, Lorna lives close by. Second, we've spoken over the phone. And third, did I mention she was really hot and totally into me?"

"I give up," said Warren in defeat, "Just let me know when you're off, okay? I'd like to get on and check…"

Then suddenly, the lights around the room flickered. They dimmed to the point of nearly shutting off completely, but after a few tense moments it stopped, leaving Bobby and Warren to wonder.

"Whoa. What was that?" said Bobby, looking around at the lights.

"Don't know," said Warren suspiciously, "Power surge maybe?"

"Or maybe Beast is doing another one of his experiments," shrugged Bobby.

"Hmm…" said Warren suspiciously, a suspicious look never leaving his face as he stepped out into the hall and headed back towards his room.

* * *

**Xavier's Office**

After overseeing the Danger Room session with Logan, Xavier returned to his office. He was largely upbeat about the results thus far despite the concerns Scott had voiced. He understood that Logan was still very much a work-in-progress. He had yet to take part in a real mission with the X-men. Even with his vast skills, it was not clear how he would operate in a team situation.

In addition to Logan, he also heard that Hank asked Ororo out on a date. It was not unexpected, but it was certainly an intriguing development. It wasn't the first time two team members got together romantically. It always led to some interesting developments.

Yet despite such eventful times, Professor Xavier bore an optimistic poise. With Wolverine on board and plenty of work to be done, his team was sure to be busy for the foreseeable future. But even with the challenges he faced, he stood firm in spirit of his dream. With this and many other issues in mind he sat down at his computer and typed a new entry into memoirs.

_Xavier journal entry 6.11.16. Our newest recruit, Wolverine, has shown impressive skill in the Danger Room. His speed, agility, and strength are uncanny. His fighting aptitude also suggests he's well-trained, probably more so than he even remembers. I'm considering making him a combat instructor of sorts. It could never hurt for others to refine their hand-to-hand skills as well. We may need it since the last instructor left. _

_There are still some issues with him though. He seems too ready to kill at times. I'm not sure if this is a result of past training or if it is a byproduct of his fragile mental state. Although he still has a ways to go in managing his feral nature, he has made a great deal of progress so far with me and Jean in our psychic sessions. His presence in the team is still a source of controversy and only time will tell whether or not Logan finds a place here at the institute as a true X-man._

_On a related note, I have begun researching the organization known as Weapon X. Their desire to capture Wolverine and their ruthlessness in dealing with my X-men is disturbing. So far there is little to go on. Officially, Weapon X is a highly classified, but long failed weapons project. But what's curious is the timeline. Weapon X seems to trace back many decades and was most active during the Cold War. But I wouldn't be surprised if it went back further. The details are sketchy, but I will continue my research as it may have major implications for mutant/government relations._

_As for Ororo, she seems to have taken well to her new surroundings. The rest of the team is quite fond of her. I notice Beast has especially taken a liking to her. She already proved herself strong in the fight against Weapon X, but she still needs more experience before… _

Suddenly, Xavier stopped as his computer screen began to flicker. At first he thought it was just typical technical troubles, but it quickly got worse. Taking his hands off the keyboard, he looked on curiously as the lights around him soon followed, casting an eerie light upon his office.

"What in the name of…"

But before he could finish the metal objects on his desk came to life, levitating in mid air and swirling around his wheelchair. Pushing himself back from the desk, he looked over towards the window where he saw nothing except a bright, sunny day. But Professor Xavier didn't need to see anything to know what was going on.

"I know you're here," he called out, "Come out, Erik. Or should I say…Magneto."

The window then flew open, causing a gust of wind to flow through the room. Papers were kicked up in the wind and several books from his shelves fell to the floor. The metal that had been shaking was now swirling in a whirlwind. Through this chaos an ominous figure hovered in mid air just outside. It was a figure Xavier quickly recognized. He held firm to his wheelchair as he watched him casually enter his office.

He bore an imposing demeanor, covered from head to toe in a dark purplish body suit with a red cape fluttering in the wind behind him. His face was clearly ravaged by time, but his expression was strong and cold. His eyes were dark, having clearly witnessed some very morbid scenes in the past. They were like a window to a very troubled soul. And on his head was a strange looking helmet, casting his face in an ominous shadow.

"Hello Charles," he said in a deep, ominous tone, "It's been awhile."

"It most certainly has Erik. But I see that time has not altered your choice of attire."

"Still trying to get around my helmet?" said Erik, giving it a few taps, "You know I like to keep my thoughts private. I never did like you snooping around my mind."

"I never read your mind, Erik," said Xavier strongly, unafraid of the hovering figure before him, "I accept that you and I don't see eye to eye on many key issues. But at least accept my respect for a friend's privacy."

The scowl on Erik's face intensified as more metal from around the room began to swirl more violently. Yet Xavier remained unafraid, maintaining his poise as he stared down the old man before him.

"Still a man of principle I see," he said, a strong hint of cynicism in his tone as he descended to the floor.

"I always have been," asserted Xavier, "Even if you refuse to believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you, Charles. I simply don't trust you. Not anymore."

"Don't tell me you came just to argue my trustworthiness," he retorted.

"Of course not," scoffed Erik, "I am not here to have that argument again. I am here because I have something much bigger planned."

The look on Xavier's face didn't change, remaining as strong as ever as he gazed into the intense fire in his old friend's eyes. Years, if not decades, of hatred raged in that heart of his. Yet the Professor didn't look away. He kept staring him down, eye to eye.

"We both knew this day would come," he said strongly, "It's happening more every day. The mutant population is growing. And the conflict is reaching a breaking point. I know it. You know it. And humans everywhere know it."

"Conflict or not, that makes fighting for peace all the more important," responded Xavier.

"Peace? You still think peace is possible?" scoffed Erik.

"I think it's still worth fighting for," he replied strongly.

"You always were the naïve one, Charles. But when you've seen the things I've seen…lived through humanity's most brutal hatred…peace is just a pipe dream."

The Xavier's face fell as he looked back up at his friend with compassion, trying to send what condolence he could for the pain he saw so clearly in his eyes.

"I know what you suffered through, Erik," said Xavier strongly, "But we shared a dream once before and I still believe we can share it again."

Such kindness did nothing for the old man before him. His cold glare never waned, clenching his fist as the metal swirling around Xavier stopped and hovered in mid air.

"Maybe in another life. But I choose not to live in a dream world. Not after everything it cost me!"

Suddenly, the metal objects around Xavier flew in closer, now barely a hairs length away, the sharp edges pointing directly at him. It was a threatening gesture, but the wheel chair bound man never waned, even in the face of such anger.

"Humanity will always fear us. They always fear what they don't understand. They only understand that the mutant race is poised to replace homo sapiens. They know their time is at hand. They'll never stop hating us as long as we are the superior race."

"They'll never stop hating us as long as we give them reasons to," argued Xavier, "You say they fear what they don't understand. And you're right. But that's why it is up to us to show them that we are not to be feared. We are just as human as they are."

"Oh wake up already, Charles!" shot Magneto with an annoyed look, "Look at us! Look what we can do! We have evolved beyond humanity! We have become a new breed! These powers we have set us apart from the mindless masses! We should be empowered, not alienated!"

Erik's words were strong and forceful, but Xavier remained strong. Not showing any fear even as a multitude of sharp metal objects were pointing right at him.

"And that's what I try to do with my school," he said, not waning in the slightest, "We seek to enlighten, not destroy. We protect mutants and humans alike. We show the world that we can use our gifts for the good of the world."

"All in a futile fight to chase an impossible dream, Charles," scoffed Erik.

"Difficult yes…impossible never."

The metal surrounding Xavier's body suddenly fell to the floor, released from Erik's control. He was silent for a moment as he stared his old friend down, looking back with a mixture of pity and remorse.

"It's a shame, Charles. I really would have liked us to work together again."

"I still have hope we can, old friend," said Xavier sincerely.

"Not like this," said Erik strongly, "You have your cause. I have mine. And I'm here to let you know that I am starting my own team, the Brotherhood of Mutants. Unlike you, we fight in the real world, working towards a future where mutants are revered instead of feared."

"Even at the cost of innocent life?" shot Xavier, "Just as that of your family and your…"

Suddenly, the Professor's wheelchair was flung back against the wall by a powerful magnetic burst. Xavier held on as he crashed hard, nearly falling out of his chair. The lights around the room flickered in a fury, driven by the insatiable rage of the lone figure that was once his closest friend.

"Don't you ever speak of my family! You hear me, Xavier?! Or so help me I'll…" yelled the old mutant in a rage.

Using his powers to lift his wheelchair off the ground, Erik ascended into the air, the lights still flashing ominously. Drawing his friend near, Erik removed his helmet so he could see his unobstructed face. There was a look of great anger and pain, a look Xavier knew all too well.

As he looked back, he saw little of the man he once knew. There was only a shadow of his former self, one that had long since given way to anger and hatred. And as he held on through his friend's fury, he remained fixated on his cold gaze.

"I'm warning you, Charles," he said, sounding calmer, but all the more menacing, "I don't care whether or not you choose to follow your hopeless dream. You may be delusional, but I don't wish to fight my mutant brethren or my old friend. But rest assured if I am force to, I will not hesitate to strike you down."

"Nor will I," said Xavier through the fury, "I just wish I didn't have to."

With those powerful words, Erik released his friend from his hold, sending Xavier's chair crashing back onto the floor with a thud. Breathing hard from the impact, the Professor looked back up at his friend with a glimmer of hope.

However, Erik was not affected.

"You're resilience never ceases to amaze me," he said, the window flying open as he ascended into the air.

"You can't stop me from having faith in you, Erik," he responded strongly, "There's still some good in those eyes of yours. Hopefully you'll see it too one day."

"Still dreaming the impossible dream," he scoffed.

"Is it so wrong to dream for hope?"

"There's a fine line between hope and delusion. Too bad it's a line you don't care for," retorted Erik, "I accept that you'll never change, Charles…even if you should. But if you take one thing away from this little exchange, remember this…stay out of my way. And don't call me Erik anymore. I am and always will be…Magneto."

Folding his arms and using his mutant powers to guide him, the man who was once shared the dream ascended into the sky. He had said what he needed to say. The response he got wasn't what he hoped, but it was what he expected.

For Xavier, a look of remorse never left his face. Staring at the clear blue sky, watching his friend disappear into the distance, he let out a deep sigh. His friend had made his point. He truly was lost in his own world. And there would surely be plenty of new challenges made all the more difficult in that a friend from the past was now an enemy of the present. It was an unfortunate part of the struggle in the pursuit of his dream.

* * *

**Balkans – Fifteen Years Ago**

The war ravaged landscape of yet another village was a common site in this part of the world. Charles Xavier had seen many in his time here. His friend and close associate, Erik Lensherr had seen much more. As long time resident of this region, such destruction was ingrained in his memory. The burnt houses, charred landscape, blackened trees, and dead bodies were all too familiar. It didn't help that the sky was dark and a steady drizzle was falling over the landscape. Puddles of mud mixed with blood and the aroma of rotting flesh hung strong in the air. But both men kept their composure as they walked the landscape.

"They came in the early morning," said Erik in a grim tone, "They used the fog as their cover. They were clearly looking for something and weren't going to stop until they found it."

"What were they looking for, Erik?" asked a stoic Charles Xavier.

"Who knows? A rival leader…a hidden cache of weapons…perhaps they were just trying to make a statement. But whatever it was, they took no chances."

The two men then stopped just in front of a house that was still burning. There were still traces of dead bodies, but the fire had burned much of them to bone and ash. The rain helped wash away some of the gruesomeness, but they could still make out the tortured expressions on their faces.

"They hit every house and every corner," Erik went on, "First they demanded answers. When they didn't give them the answers they wanted they were shot. When they tried to resist, they beat them brutally. Then they shot them too."

"And the women and children?"

"Do you even have to ask?" scoffed Erik, "They were fair game. They didn't take their time with the women. There was no rape. If they didn't cooperate they were killed just as ruthlessly as the men. The animals that did this didn't care about enslavement or torture. They just wanted to get in, get out, and leave no one left to tell their story."

Xavier's expression hardened as he looked at an area of charred remains. He walked over and knelt down, trying to imagine what it must have been like during those last terrifying moments. For him, a man who could read thoughts, the impact of such unspeakable torment was especially harsh. But unlike Erik, his spirits did not sink.

"So much needless bloodshed," he mused, "It appears we have our work cut out for us, my friend."

"Indeed," said Erik, his tone thick with anger, "You would think that after all the terrible sights I've seen I would be immune to such sights. And yet every time it still strikes me…the sheer breadth of human brutality."

"That's why they need people like us. We must stand against that brutality."

Charles rose up and walked away from the burning scene. Erik, always the hardened one, stared a bit longer. These peacekeeping ventures were never easy. But it was a chance to do more than just sit behind a desk at a school learning about such incidents and doing nothing about them. Unlike many others they had power and influence to do more, both in terms of skills and in terms of resources. It was part of why they came together. But there were times even their mutual respect for one another gave way to personal differences.

"Does it ever make you wonder, Charles?" asked Erik.

"Wonder about what?" asked Xavier.

"About the futility of human nature," he said grimly, "It seems as though every time we clean up one site, several more emerge. Every time one group is stopped, another comes in to fill the void. It's as though they don't care for peace. All they want to do is destroy and pillage."

"Try not to think of it in such simplistic terms, Erik. Warfare has a way of turning anybody into a monster. For some people it is all they know. They are as much a victim as the people of this village. It is an unfortunate part of nature. All creatures, not just humans, are affected by conflict."

"And yet no other species on this planet so maliciously and willfully slaughters their own. I don't see wolves or insects engaging in this sort of needless brutality. At least packs of wolves are merciful enough to kill only the weaker ones."

"Are you suggesting human warfare is analogous to any other conflict in the animal kingdom?"

"No. I'm suggesting the same principles apply. And fighting them may be a futile endeavor at best and a fool's errand at worst."

Charles sighed as he looked at his friend with compassion and placed a hand on his shoulder. As a man who had seen his share of cruelty, he couldn't blame Erik for having such hostile views towards human nature. But there was good in humanity as well and even in a place like this it was still worth remembering.

"I know it may seem hopeless at times, but that's exactly why we must do our part. We have gifts, Erik. What you and I can do has the potential to make events such as this a memory. I understand how hard it must be to find good in mankind when all we see are areas such as this, but the mere fact that are people out there like us trying to help is proof that there is still good to be found."

"That's what you say, Charles. And you may be right. But don't ever tell me you understand," said Erik in a solemn tone, "You never lived through the holocaust. And you don't live with the fear of your children going through the same thing."

Xavier pulled away and was silent for a moment. But he remained resolute in the face of such grim realities.

"I may not have either, but do you not owe it to Wanda and Pietro to use your power to create a better world for them?"

"Of course I do. That's always been my goal," said Erik, clenching his fists, "But sometimes I wonder whether these powers make it possible. You read minds and I control magnetism. We are set apart from the rest of humanity whether we like it or not. And every year there are more of us. That makes me worry that the same human nature that destroyed this village will seek to destroy us as well."

"We won't let that happen, my friend. So long as we fight for understanding rather than conflict, we can overcome such destruction."

"I hope you're right, Charles…for all our sake."

Charles smiled at his friend. As hardened a soul as Erik was, there was still a determined man in him that wanted to make a difference. The holocaust left an undeniable mark on him and his attitudes towards humanity. Yet through it he was able to build a respectable life, learning how to control his gifts and care for his two young children, Wanda and Pietro, despite the death of their mothers. He admired that resolve. It was part of why he chose to work with him in these peacekeeping endeavors. As a man who grew up in a rich, comfortable life he could not know these things. Erik offered perspective and while they may not always agree, it was important to remember.

Erik smiled back, but only slightly. As they continued walking the charred ruins, he couldn't help but wonder how a man as knowledgeable as him could remain so strong in the face of such sights. Perhaps it was his powerful mind or his reasonable nature, but sometimes he wondered if he wasn't deluded from reality.

"Mr. Xavier! Mr. Lensherr! Come quick!" came an urgent voice.

Xavier and Erik turned around to see a man in a Peace Corps uniform running up with an urgent look on his face. He was winded yet anxious. Something was clearly up.

"What is it?" asked Charles.

"We found a group of survivors!" the man exclaimed, "Mostly women and children! They're not hurt, but…the looks on their faces! My god, I can't even begin to describe it!"

It sounded like a grim situation. Erik knew the kind of look he was describing and there really were no words for it. He looked towards Charles, who looked as resolute as ever. It sounded like something only a man with his psychic talents could take on. Only through his telepathic guidance would their minds be saved from a lifetime of trauma.

"Take me to them," said Charles, "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you sir!" said the man gratefully, "I don't know how you do it, but you can reach these people like you reached all the others! Come on! We have to hurry!"

Charles began to follow the man with urgency. When minds were traumatized by war and violence, time was of the essence. The longer the mind was in a state of fear and terror, the more damage it would do. But even as he ran off, Erik stayed back. He had no desire to see such faces again and yet Charles never shied away from them. It was admirable, but fruitless in a ways. No matter how many he healed, there would always be more. It was enough to make him wonder.

"What if you're wrong, Charles?" he called out, "What if understanding and reason are not enough to overcome this destruction?"

"We must still try, Erik. We can't afford not to," replied Charles strongly.

Erik continued to watch as he ran off with the man to help the victims. He then turned back to the burning house with the charred body remains scattered throughout the muddy streets. The rain began to fall harder and the skies darkened even more. As he took in this sight and put it together with the many others he had seen, his expression hardened. How many more scenes like this would he have to see? How many more would his children have to see? Humanity could not go on like this. This endless cycle of death and destruction would only cause more suffering. Something had to be done. And he, a mutant of great power, was destined to be a part of it.

* * *

**Brotherhood Headquarters – Present Day**

On an isolated island located just off the Northeast Coast, Magneto descended into a large mountainous structure. Waves crashed upon the imposing shore, giving the island the feel of a fortress. On the outside, it looked like a normal rock formation. But that's where the similarities ended.

As he approached the top of the rocky structure, a series of mechanical gears activated and opened a large circular gateway leading into the structure. Inside, a vast sea of open space dominated the area. The whole structure was lined with elaborate caves, all of which were organized like the floors of a skyscraper. It looked like a structure that would have taken an army of workers and decades to build. Yet for the master of magnetism, he barely broke a sweat over it. With Magneto's presence, a series of strobe lights were activated, illuminating the large structure in fluorescent glow.

Down below, three figures watched as he descended to the ground. One was a young man with white hair similar to Magneto's and a white, silverfish body suite. The other was a woman about the same age with a purple black outfit and dark auburn hair. And standing next to her was an older looking woman with blue skin, yellow eyes, red hair, and red pants with a matching crop top. And as he descended upon them, the three figures gathered respectfully around the powerful mutant.

"Back so soon, Father?" asked the man with the white hair.

"Unfortunately so, son," said Magneto removing his helmet as he landed, "His response was as typical as it was foolish."

"I take it he's not with us," said the blue skinned woman with a cynical tone.

"As was expected, Mystique. As such, my little visit was a warning if nothing else. But rest assured, Professor Xavier and his X-men will not change our plans."

"Too bad," said the other redhead, "I guess time didn't change Xavier's mind."

"Face it, he's too much of an idealist," said Pietro, "He refuses to live in the real world and fight real battles."

"I think the man is just too squeamish for war," added Mystique, "So he chooses to live in denial."

"It's a shame, really," said Wanda, her tone not as cynical as Pietro and Mystique's, "We could have used their help."

"Like we'd need it," scoffed Mystique.

Using his powers to raise a large console from below, Magneto activated a large computer array. All around them, metallic components came to life, forming bridges and turning on vast machines. Lights flickered on all over the walls, revealing more complex machinery of both mechanical and digital format. And in the center island like formation of the lair, a large monitor screen came up, revealing images of Professor Xavier and the X-men.

"Do not underestimate Charles Xavier, Mystique," warned Magneto in a serious tone, "The man may be delusional, but he's no fool. His X-men are a formidable force. We must be prepared to face his forces at any given moment."

"He's recruited misfit kids and half wit teachers," scoffed Pietro, "How tough can he be?"

"Pietro…" groaned Wanda, rubbing her head in exasperation.

"Twins," muttered Mystique, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring such banter, Magneto changed the images on the screen, once again drawing the attention of his loyal followers.

"Misfits or not, Xavier is has trained them hard. And with his two latest recruits and their successful battle against Weapon X, it's clear that they are a force to be reckoned with."

"So then what we do about them?" asked Mystique, folding her arms snidely.

"Simple, my dear. Before we can begin work on my plan, we must do some recruiting of our own."

"Great, more members," muttered Pietro, "As if this place isn't spacious enough."

That earned him a slap upside the head from Wanda, the blow being mixed with a purplish energy that made it sting even more for the young man.

"Ow! Watch the hexing, Wanda!"

"You were asking for it," said Wanda, "Now be serious for once in your fast paced life!"

Mystique rolled her eyes at the twins' behavior and put on a more serious demeanor.

"Just where are we going to find the necessary recruits for our team, Father?"

With a sinister grin, Magneto brought up a screen of unique looking individuals. They didn't look like anything Xavier had on his roster. They more resembled mug shots of known criminals. They certainly didn't seem like the kind of people who would dress up in spandex and play hero, making them more than promising for the plans Magneto had in mind. There weren't many, but they looked imposing enough on the surface to be Brotherhood material.

"Bear in mind, I helped Xavier build Cerebro. I have the same technology he does. I can find prospective mutants every bit as efficiently as he can."

"And these guys are the best you can come up with?" said Mystique skeptically, "It might be better if I just called up some of my old mercenary friends."

"We are not looking for mercenaries, Mystique," said Magneto, "Like Charles, we must reach out to those who have grown wary of a world that hates and fears them."

"Only we're not going to enlist them in some school, are we?" scoffed Pietro, "When you got powers like ours, who needs education?"

"That doesn't mean they don't have much to learn," Magneto went on, "Like Xavier, we will teach all our new recruits. Except for us, we have something he can't match with his fancy school."

"And what might that be?" asked Mystique.

"The will to do what is necessary."

The three loyal members smiled at their leader's words. It was a promising sign of things to come. They were all following this man for a reason. For some it was personal. For some it was pragmatic. Whatever the reason, the goal was the same and they were ready for the next step. Setting aside the computer, he faced his new team with a strong poise, his imposing figure demanding fear and respect to all those in his presence.

"Xavier can have his X-men," he stated, putting his helmet back on, "But we are the mutants fighting the fight. We don't chase dreams, we make them. We are the Brotherhood of Mutants. And it's time we start expanding our ranks."

* * *

**Next Issue: Growing Ranks**


	4. Issue 4: Growing Ranks

**Issue #4  
Growing Ranks**

**

* * *

**_Born with extraordinary powers, the emerging mutant race faces a great number of challenges. The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning was founded by Professor Charles Xavier to protect mutants and serve mankind for the greater good. With his loyal X-men at his side, they fight the good fight in a world that hates and fears them. Others, however, have taken a far lest peaceful approach. _

_Erik Magnus Lensherr was once Xavier's friend. But after many years of drifting apart from one another, he has taken on a new identity as Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. With his two children, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and the shape shifting mutant, Mystique, they stand for progress in the mutant world. Only their methods are far less peaceful. Just as Xavier has a deep respect for humanity, Magneto has an unmitigated scorn for homo sapiens. Having seen their cruelty throughout his years, he believes mutants should not seek peace. They should dominate as is their evolutionary right._

_This radical and violent approach has put him at odds with Charles Xavier. He recently reached out to Magneto, trying to get him to think twice about his approach. But the master of magnetism will not compromise. He stands ready to make his next move for the mutant race. With a new identity and new drive, Magneto and the Brotherhood are looking to expand their ranks. _

* * *

**Princeton University – 30 Years Ago**

"And so in conclusion, the emerging phenomenon of mutation promises an exciting new chapter in the development of civilization. We've discussed the potential of the recently discovered X-gene, the abilities that have already been documented, and the abilities that may be possible down the line. In the last fifty years, the mutant population has gone from isolated populations with limited abilities to an exponentially growing force. Mutant abilities have expanded to unprecedented levels and new discoveries are more than likely. They are virtually guaranteed. There are still many mysteries surrounding mutation and the X-gene. No one quite knows why the population has expended so quickly in the last century. Some say it is our growing population. Some say it is the result of environmental changes. We really don't know. There is still a great deal of concern and speculation as to what this will do to society as a whole. But the promise for human progress is undeniable. As such, we should all be thankful to be part of this exciting moment in human history."

With those inspirational words, Charles Xavier gathered his papers and stepped out from the podium from where he had been giving his lecture. His allotted time was just about up and his professor was looking to prepare for the next lesson.

"On that note, thank you all for listening," said Charles Xavier, "Tomorrow I'll be presenting a lecture on the latest study regarding mutant protein synthesis and their effects on quantum particles. I encourage you all to do some background reading as you'll need to be up to par with your advanced physics to understand the major points."

The aspiring young man promptly gathered his papers and started shuffling them into his briefcase. He watched as many of the students did the same, gathering their books and filing out of the busy lecture hall. He was a big disappointed that there weren't many who showed up for this lecture. It was an unfortunate side-effect of being a grad student. Most people didn't take him seriously yet so they didn't bother showing up. Those that did show up seemed genuinely interested. His professor noted he had a talent for inspiring young minds. It was a good thing too because the topic of human mutation, which was his expertise, was a fascinating and very important issue.

Having gathered his materials, Charles made his way to the rear exit of the auditorium. Along the way he passed his professor, who seemed more than pleased with his performance.

"Good show, Charles. Keep it up and you may have my job some day," he said to him.

"Thank you Dr. Kirby. Take comfort in the knowledge you have seniority over me and I'm still not taken very seriously," replied Xavier.

"With all the exciting research you've been conducting, they'll have to sooner or later. I see big things for you in the future. Stay on track and make yourself proud."

"Don't worry, sir. I will."

Dr. Kirby smiled confidently. It was remarkable how someone of his age could gain such respect so soon. His research on mutants was making him somewhat of a celebrity on campus. If he kept making these amazing discoveries of his, Xavier's aspirations might expand beyond the walls of this humble school.

With plenty of work ahead of him, Charles Xavier rushed towards the exit. Just as he stepped out the door and into the hall, he was met with an unexpected presence. Someone in a hat and trench coat had been waiting for him.

"A most interesting lecture, my boy," the man said, "Were I a man of lesser observations, I would have mistook you for a tenured professor."

"Thank you. I appreciate the support Mister…"

"Lensherr," the man said, "Erik Lensherr."

He then took off his hat, revealing a man of middle age with gray hair. He was fairly tall if not a little imposing. He had a somewhat ominous aura, but Charles didn't sense anything threatening. He only sensed a man with a genuine curiosity.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Lensherr," said Xavier, extending his hand, "I don't believe we've met."

"We haven't. I'm here from Oxford for a biology summit. Yet all week I've been hearing about this up and coming grad student giving lectures on advanced research into mutants. I just had to drop by and listen in. Needless to say, I was quite impressed."

"So I take it you have a keen interest in mutant research?"

"Oh yes… very much so," grinned Erik.

Then in a gesture that Charles Xavier never would have expected, he waved his hand over his briefcase. Suddenly, the young grad student felt it yanked from his hand and levitated into mid air. It deeply startled him, yet shock quickly gave way to intrigue as he surmised what was going on.

"Metal bindings," the older man stated, "Small, but magnetic last I checked."

"You're…a mutant?" said Xavier.

"Indeed I am," he smiled, "Advanced electromagnetic generation and redistribution to be precise. It makes for good theatrics, but I hear you have a much more subtle gift."

Xavier was once again startled, this time much more so than before. He went to great lengths to keep his mutant status hidden, yet somehow this man knew and it only intrigued him further.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say it was obvious when I read over some of your papers. The way you spoke about mutations was so personal. It was a clear giveaway from my perspective."

"But that's not the only way you figured it out, was it?" Xavier pointed out.

"Well maybe I also asked around a bit," said Erik sheepishly, "I suppose it would be naïve of me to think I could get anything past a mind-reader."

"It's also naïve to assume I would need telepathy to read the subtext of your tone."

The two men shared a good chuckle. For a man of his age, Charles was very sharp. Erik couldn't help but admire that. Now he was even more intrigued and he could tell he had Xavier's attention as well.

"You're a smart man, Charles. Your research, lecture, and wit are all proof of that," said Erik, "But it was your lecture I hoped to talk to you about. There were some parts of it I found intriguing, particularly at the end."

"Oh? Are you referring to my theories as to why the mutant population has been growing?"

"I was more referring to the points you made about how mutants will affect society. You see in addition to having a keen interest in mutation, I also study history extensively. I've even done some research on the chaotic nature by which human societies change and how future conflicts might play out."

"Conflicts you say? You mean those involving mutants?" asked Xavier.

"Among other subjects," said Erik with a slight subtext in his tone, "It's quite an interesting notion and if you have time later today, I would love to discuss it with you."

Erik let Charles have his briefcase back, which had been floating steadily. He did have some research he needed to get back to, but there was something about this man that intrigued him. Charles Xavier came across his share of characters in his studies. Having telepathy gave him a particular appreciation for those who thought differently. Perhaps this was someone worth getting to know a little better.

"As it just so happens, I was going to break for lunch," said Xavier with a smile, "You're welcome to join me if you want."

"Never one to drag your feet, are you? I like that," said Erik, smiling back, "Very well then, I suppose my next appointment can wait."

"Now you say you've done work studying societal changes," said Xavier as they started walking together, "I'm curious to know what sort of findings have you made regarding the mutant phenomenon?"

"Oh I've made plenty," said Erik ominously, "One does not need to look closely to see that mutants will have a dramatic impact on civilization as we know it. Not to use an old cliché, but our kind will change the world."

"For the better, I assume," said Xavier.

"Yes…for the better."

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York – Present Time**

"Help! That punk stole my purse!" yelled a middle aged woman.

"Sorry babe. You snooze you lose!" grinned a nimble figure as he ran off with his loot in hand.

The woman shouted in vain as she watched a cloaked figure make off with her valuables. For her it was shocking, but it was a daily ritual for Mortimer Toyenbe. He woke up, got dressed, and mugged someone for a couple of bucks to get him through the day. In a place as crowded as Brooklyn, there were never any shortages of victims. Some were pesky, insisting on chasing after him or calling the cops on him. But they couldn't keep up. He had a natural edge.

Born in Queens, Mortimer had always been a deviant and an outsider. Society shunned him and he shunned them right back. He had no illusions as to why he was frowned upon. It was because of his appearance. He was born with discolored skin and a hunched disposition. As he got older, his appearance became more pronounced. His skin turned green, his leg posture changed, and his tongue changed into this elongated appendage that he could use to capture things. He later found out he could adhere to walls, much like a reptile or amphibian. That's why he often went by the nickname, Toad.

It wasn't all bad though. People feared him and he was just fine with that. It made them think twice about messing with him. His mother, God rest her soul, once told him if you can't make people love you then make them fear you. Being a career thief herself, Toad believed her and it served him well over the years. It seemed fitting in some ways. In return for shunning him, he stole from society. It worked out just fine.

Slipping into an alley, Mortimer sifted through the purse he just grabbed. He didn't find much, only 50 bucks and some loose change. People just didn't carry as much cash anymore. It made life for a pickpocket miserable, but he would take it. After all, he could always mug someone else.

"Barely has enough for lunch," cursed Mortimer as he pocketed the money, "Oh well, all in a days work."

He was just about to make his way out the other end of the alley when suddenly he heard a familiar voice from where he just came.

"This way officer!" exclaimed the woman he just mugged, "He ran through there!"

"Stay back, ma'am. We'll find him," said one of the two officers.

Mortimer groaned. It was just his luck. He mugged a woman just as a couple of police officers were passing by. He looked back to see two oversized authority figures rushing his way.

"There he is!" yelled one of them.

"Whoa, what the hell is he?"

"Looks like one of those mutant freaks! Come on, let's get him!"

"Oh hell," groaned the young teen.

His thieving instincts kicked in and Toad leapt through the alley, hoping over dumpsters and around corners with his toad-like agility. The officers kept pace, chasing him down the swerving alleys. He knocked over a few dumpsters along the way, helping to slow them down.

"Back off, pigs! You ain't takin' me alive!" taunted Toad.

It looked like he was going to get away. But just as he made the final turn down another alley he ran into a dead end.

"Damn it! Of all the…"

"Freeze punk!" yelled the officer as he and his partner cut him off in the alley, "Nowhere else to run freak!"

It was a position Toad had been in many times before and he had no intention of spending the night in jail. If he couldn't get away, he would fight his way through. Even though they had guns, he had the skills and he wasn't afraid to use them.

"Hand where I can see them!" yelled the officer.

"Fuck you!" shot Toad.

"Fine," said the other officer, "Let's do this the hard way."

The two officers were poised to move in and Toad was poised to fight his way out. Then suddenly, a figure emerged from behind them.

"The hard way…my favorite."

"What the…"

But the two cops didn't have time to react. Just as they turned around, a woman pulled off a skillful kick and knocked their weapons out of their hands. One of the officers tried to fight back, but then the woman did a sweep kick and sent him falling to the ground where she delivered the final knock-out punch. The other officer attempted to get his gun back, but then Toad came in and hawked a glob of slime from his mouth to keep it stuck to the ground. Groaning to himself, the officer tried to get up only to be met with the fist of the woman.

"Amateurs," commented the woman.

Never one to pass up free help, Toad hopped over to meet this mysterious figure.

"Hey, thanks for the help babe. But I could've taken them."

"I'm sure you could've, Mr. Toyenbe," replied the woman.

"Whoa, how did you know my name?"

"My partner knows many things about people with our 'talents,'" said the woman ominously, "And he's most interested in yours."

Then to Mortimers surprise the woman shape-shifted from a middle-aged brunette to a blue-skinned, red-haired woman in all black attire with a mini-skull on her wait. It officially intrigued him. It wasn't every day he came across another mutant. And it didn't hurt that she was making him an offer.

"You're a mutant?" he said with a half-grin, "Okay, you have my attention."

* * *

**Odessa, Texas – Rodeo**

The stands were packed and the fans were in awe as they watched the star attraction of the rodeo pull off his signature stunt. Freddy "Blob" Dukes, an oversized man with inhuman bulk and great strength, stood center stage as he prepared to wow another crowd. To each side, two fully equipped big rigs faced away from him with chains attached to the rear. Taking the chains in hand, Fred wrapped them around his arms and gripped them intently as they prepared to engage in an extreme tug-of-war.

"Ladies and gentlemen, hold onto your hats! Here he is, Fred "The Blob" Dukes with his signature stunt!" said the announcer over the loud-speakers.

The engines of the trucks revved in preparation for the stunt. Freddy gripped the chains with intent with a look of intensity on his face. Then with the screech of the tires, the two trucks accelerated in the opposite direction. They each were attempting to pull the young man in two directions. Any normal-sized man would have been pulled in two, but not Fred Dukes.

The trucks only made it about ten feet before they were stopped cold. Fred, showing off his strength, let out a hard grunt as he pulled each chain with his imposing muscles and slowly pulled them back towards him. The audience was watching in shock as this one man held two trucks back going full speed. It looked as though they were trying to accelerate, but it wasn't enough to overcome the strength of the Blob.

Then he went in for the big finish.

"Hrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhh!"

The howl of the oversized young man echoed as he gave each chain a powerful tug. A deafening band echoed through the rodeo as the backs of each truck was literally ripped off, causing the front parts to keel over. Then to further show his strength, the Blob held onto the chains and flung the two discarded scraps together and warped them beyond recognition. When it was all over the crowd was in awe while the crew was panicking to get the drivers out of the trucks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Blob!"

The stands erupted in cheers as Freddy Dukes stood in triumph again. No matter how many times he did this, he loved showing off his strength to the puny weaklings that paid money to see this. It was always the most popular part of the show and the most destructive. And only he could pull off. But not everybody appreciated his knack for destruction.

"You oversized freak!" yelled one of the crewmen, "You weren't supposed to slam them together! Now how are we going to repair them?"

"So get new ones for all I care," scoffed Freddy, "I'll be in my trailer."

Still waving to the crowd, Freddy retreated through the tunnel entrance and made his way towards his trailer. He grabbed a towel along the way and wiped the sweat off his face. All that tugging was easy, but he always worked up quite an appetite doing it. He planned on hitting the buffet table before calling it a night.

But just as he neared the exit, the lights flickered. Then he heard a shutter and noticed that the doorknob was shaking.

"What the hell?" said the oversized mutant.

"That's quite a show you put on," said a deep voice, "Very impressive."

Fred turned to see a dark figure with a cape and strange helmet casually standing in the corner. He didn't look like he wanted an autograph or anything. And as he approached him, he noticed the lights flickering even more.

"Who are you?" said Freddy suspiciously, "And what do you want?"

"Call me, Magneto," said the man as he stepped into the light, "And Blob, my boy, I have an offer for you."

"Take it up with my promoter. I don't do duets."

"Oh please, I'm not here to compete. I'm here to offer you a chance at doing more than just putting on a show for mindless crowds. A man of your strength should be more than just a sideshow attraction. Don't you think so?"

Freddy looked at this man with more intrigue. He definitely wasn't the usual manager type. Looking around at the lights, he got the feeling this man was out for much more than another circus attraction. It seemed suspicious, but anything was a step up in Freddy's mind. As much as he loved the spotlight, he knew he was just a freak to everybody. People were always trying to cheat him like some sideshow clown. It annoyed the hell out of him, but it was the only way to make a living. And if what this man offered was any different, it might be worth trying.

"I'm listening…"

* * *

**Sydney, Australia**

The sirens of fire trucks blared and panic consumed an entire city block. Thick columns of smoke filled the air as people fled the area, covering their mouths and coughing as they tried to get clear. Frantic cries echoed throughout the streets. It all happened so fast. One minute all was normal in downtown Sydney and the next multiple fires sprung up and spread rapidly to nearby buildings. It seemed so bizarre because these were modern buildings with modern fire-prevention systems. And yet somehow, the fire blazed hot enough to reduce them to rubble.

Yet through the chaos, one man was remarkably calm. John Allerdyce, a former factory worker living on minimum wage, watched with a mix of awe and admiration. It was so beautiful, the majesty of fire and its destructive power. He had always been fascinated, if not obsessed with it. Going back to his time as a child when he set bugs on fire with matches, he was deeply attuned to this powerful force of nature. And when he turned 14, he found out just how attuned he truly was.

"Another day another inferno," he said casually, "Never gets old."

Smiling to himself, he slipped away from the crowd and into a secluded area behind a building. There he took out his favorite lighter and sparked a flame. It was small at first, but then he waved his hand over it and suddenly the small flame turned into a perfectly formed ball of fire.

'_That'll teach 'em to fire me. Like everything else, their authority means nothing in the face of fire. They'll never understand. They're all fools and hypocrites, thinking they can hold me back!'_

John continued to manipulate the fire, turning it into various shapes and forms. It would have been so much easier if he could actually create fire, but he was content with just being able to control it. He only needed a lighter and he had more firepower than a small country. It wasn't the safest power in the world. In the years since he discovered it he suffered multiple burns and had to wear clothes that covered much of his body to hide the scars. But despite these injuries, his love affair with fire never waned.

"That's quite a trick," came a female voice, "Ever use it for more than just burning down buildings?"

John snapped out of his daze and looked up to see Pietro and Wanda approaching from the corner. Instinctively, he got defensive. But once he laid eyes on Wanda his poise relaxed a little.

"Wouldn't you like to know, sweetheart," he grinned, "What makes you think I did it anyways?"

Pietro scorned this strange man for giving his sister the eye. But he set it aside for the sake of their mission.

"We know because this is your fourth incident of arson in the last three years," said the speedster, "Fifth if you count the brush fire you started."

"For your information, I was officially only guilty of one. I got acquitted for all the others."

"Doesn't mean that you didn't do it," quipped Pietro, "You're a menace to society and everybody knows it. You've already done what? Two years in prison?"

"Two and a half," John corrected.

"Even so, what makes you so sure you'll avoid jail again? Are you going to keep with this mindless cycle of working somewhere until you're miserable and burning it down to spite them? Or are you going to put those talents of yours into more progressive causes?"

John eyed this man with a mix of suspicion and intrigue. He seemed to know a lot about him. He knew not only his criminal background, but his dead-end life as well. It was enough to make him feel threatened and he normally wouldn't have hesitated to brush them off with the help of a little fire. But that last part about putting his talents to better use sparked his interest.

"Progressive huh?" he said with a half-grin, "I don't know. But if you make it worth my while…"

John leaned in closer to Wanda, looking at her with lust in his eyes. Wanda's expression contorted in discomfort. This guy just burned down a whole city block and he was hitting on her. He was definitely a little on the nutty side. Why Magneto would want him was beyond her, but every team needed someone like that. She just had to make sure this man knew how to keep his hands to himself.

"Don't push it, Allerdyce," said Wanda in a stern tone.

To further her point, she used her hexing powers to make the lighter in his hand explode.

"Whoa! What the…"

"We could just as easily turn you in and let you rot in jail," she said, "But we're in need of people like you who aren't afraid to use their powers for destruction. You can either come with us or take your chances with the police."

Still rubbing his hand, John weighed his options. It was either go back to jail or go with these two. It didn't take much thought on his part. Besides, it would mean getting to know this feisty woman a bit better.

"You drive a hard bargain, lady," said John in his thick Australian accent, "I like it! You've officially got yourself a real pryo! So when do we start burning things?"

Wanda and Pietro exchanged glances. It was certainly going to be interesting with this guy on the team, but at least the Brotherhood of Mutants would have some firepower. It was just a matter of putting up with that personality of his.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Sub-basement**

It was early evening and Jean had just finished another telepathic healing session with Logan and the professor. It had been productive as usual. Logan still had plenty of issues. His feral nature was hard to get around because it was part of his persona. They weren't sure if it was because of what Weapon X did to him or if he had always been like that. His past was still obscured. Neither she nor Professor Xavier could recover any memories. But he was making progress. And while he wouldn't say it, Jean sensed he was beginning to see the institute as a home.

It was still rough at times. Logan continued to clash with Scott during training and in more personal matters. He continued to undermine his authority, choosing to maintain his lone-wolf style while continually flirting with Jean. It was more than enough to make Scott anxious and it didn't help that Jean flirted back. He remained vocal on this issue. And after the session, he caught up with her to talk about it.

"Will you give it a rest already, Scott?" said Jean in a frustrated tone, "This is what? The fourth time we've had this conversation?"

"Fifth by my count," said Scott, "And I'll bring it up as often as I have to because Logan still bothers me."

"But why? I'll admit he's a bit rough around the edges, but he still has a heart. I've sensed it first hand."

"I never said he didn't," argued Scott, "I just don't know if he's good for the team."

"Even after all the skill he's shown in the Danger Room?" quipped Jean.

"It's not his skill I'm worried about. It's how he uses it. X-men aren't supposed to be killers. He's shown on more than one occasion that he's not afraid to kill."

"That's exactly what the Professor and I are helping him with. I've been in his mind. I know how messed up he is and with everything he's been through I think he has a right to be. He's got a lot of anger, but he's got a lot of good in him as well."

"I'm still skeptical that there's enough good in him to make him a team player," Scott went on, "How can we expect to rely on him in the field if he's just going to lone wolf it every time?"

"He's been on his own for so long, Scott. Every _team_ he ever trusted ended up betraying him. You can't expect him to be fully dedicated after being so jaded."

"That's not an excuse to be so damn callous about it. Being an X-man is a serious deal! So far he's shown more interest in being around you than being part of the team. Can we agree on that?"

Jean diverted her gaze to hide her blush. It was no secret that Logan was attracted to her. There was rarely an instance where Logan didn't make a comment or steal a gaze. But Jean didn't mind because she was attracted to him as well. Having gotten through to him that day they found him really struck her. He was a complicated man, full of mystery and intrigue. Plus, he looked very good in his new X-men uniform. Never-the-less, she could see why that would bother Scott.

"Scott, I know what you're doing," she said in a more serious tone, "You're worried about me. You don't want me to get hurt."

"That's part of it," said Scott in a more sincere tone, "I've seen how he looks at you, Jean. You don't need telepathy to figure out why he's so much nicer to you than everyone else."

"So I happen to reach out to him a lot more. He also happens to be attracted to me. Is that so wrong?" shrugged Jean.

"Do I really need to answer that, Jean?" said Scott, his voice once again becoming more apprehensive, "It wouldn't bother me nearly as much if you didn't return the favor."

"Now me being attracted to someone is the problem?" said Jean, her tone becoming apprehensive as well.

"It's still a big mistake! For you and for the team! Even if there is good in him I just…"

But Jean didn't let him finish. She knew where this was going and she was in no mood to go through it again.

"Enough, Scott!" she said in a frustrated tone, "You're making way too big a deal about this!"

"It involves you, Jean! How can I not?" retorted Scott.

"You're treating me as if I'm incapable of making my own decisions! As my best friend, I expect more from you! We've known each other for years and I trust you with my life. So why can't you just trust me to make my own judgments?"

Scott fell silent. Jean left little room for argument. She was playing the trust card again and it never failed. They had fought together in the X-men for years and in that time they built a lot of trust. They saved each other more times than he could count and usually they trusted one another in every decision they made. But this was different. It was true that was worried, but it was a lot more complicated than that.

"Jean…" he began again.

"Don't do this to me," said Jean as she started to walk away from him, "You're my friend. Stop trying to be my protector."

Scott didn't have a response for that. He just stood in silence as he watched Jean step into the elevator and ride it up to the second floor. He never liked fighting with Jean. She was an important person in his life, much more than a friend. He often wondered if there was something more between them. Bobby always teased him about it and perhaps there was some truth to it. But for now it seemed as though Jean had her eyes on someone else.

For a moment, Scott just stood there in a daze. He let out an exasperated groan as he racked his brain for answers. He was torn between his concerns as a leader and his concerns for his best friend. There seemed to be no way out.

'_Why do we have to do this, Jean? Maybe Bobby was right. I am jealous. Damn you, Logan.'_

_

* * *

_**Xavier Institute – Hank's Room**

Hank was in the midst of an hour-long preparation for his date with Ororo. It was a big deal for him. He had been looking forward to it all week, but he was still plenty nervous. He hadn't been on a date in years. He hadn't even tried to hook up with a woman since his Beast transformation. But in the time he had gotten to know Ororo, he found someone he may be able to relate to. Besides, everyone else on the X-men agreed. He needed a social life outside the institute.

Standing in front of his bedroom mirror, Hank wrestled with his attire. He didn't have much formalwear. It was hard finding some to fit his unique body shape. But with a few adjustments here and there, he had something that looked sensible enough for a first date. It consisted of khaki pants and a button-up shirt he adjusted himself. Now it was only a matter of fixing his hair and making sure his fur didn't get in the way.

The whole time, Bobby and Warren helped him and provided friendly support. But at certain points, Bobby tried to help a little too much.

"Looking good, teach!" said Bobby, giving him a thumbs up, "You give new meaning to beastly good looks. Now you just have to think about how you're going to kiss her."

"I appreciate your support, Bobby," said Hank in a humored tone, "But I'm not sure of your so-called advice. I honestly don't get your reasoning behind the buying-only-mint-flavored-ice-cream theory."

"Hey, you can't tell me it doesn't make sense," shrugged the Iceman, "You kill two birds with one stone by getting her ice cream and making your breath minty fresh."

"This coming from someone who has been on how many dates?" said Hank with a half-grin.

"Hey, I have a girlfriend!"

"Online girlfriend," corrected Warren.

"Same thing," Bobby shrugged.

Warren shook his head. He agreed to help Beast, but he didn't offer the kind of advice Bobby gave. He kept to himself like always, secretly envying Hank for having a date. Even though he could hide his wings when he went out in public, he lacked the social and conversational skills to get close to anybody. Scott, Bobby, and Jean often encouraged him to put himself out there. He was handsome, rich, and friendly. He should have had plenty of women, but it wasn't easy when he had been alone all his life.

Upon finishing his hair, Hank took a deep breath and looked at his appearance in the mirror.

"Well, I suppose this is it," said Hank, "I should probably see if Ororo is ready."

"You're not nervous, are you?" asked Warren.

"Of course I'm nervous. I never thought I'd get involved with a woman again after…well, I'd rather not dwell on that."

"Dwell on what?" asked Bobby curiously.

"It's not important," said Hank, quickly regaining his train of thought, "Ororo has shown a unique willingness to look beyond the surface of my innate outward flaws. I want to return the favor. I may not get another chance at this."

"I'm sure you've calculated the probabilities," joked Bobby.

"Of course," he said in good humor, "Don't you?"

Bobby laughed, still amazed that Hank's knack for numbers would extend even to dating. Hopefully Ororo wouldn't mind. She seemed like a smart person and was just the kind of woman Hank needed at this point. Maybe if she kept him busy he wouldn't give him so much extra work during tutoring sessions.

"Well, I'm off," said Hank, "Wish me luck in…"

But before Hank could finish, the three X-men heard a familiar voice in their heads.

'_X-men, report to the War Room. We have an emergency mutant signature in Detroit. A young man named Lance Alvers is causing undue destruction. I'm sorry, but you'll have to put your evening plans on hold.'_

Hank let out a disappointed sigh. Just when it seemed as though he would finally have a night off with a beautiful woman, a mission had to come up. His new social life would have to wait.

"Oh man, so much for chatting with Lorna tonight," sighed Bobby.

"Bummer," said Warren indifferently, "That's our luck for you."

"I suppose," said Beast, "I'll meet you guys downstairs. I guess Ororo and I will just have to reschedule our date."

Bobby and Warren cast him a look of condolence and left Hank to change into his X-uniform. He looked back in the mirror at his appearance and sighed. The laws of probability just weren't on his side tonight. Hopefully they would make up for it, but it seemed the work of the X-men never done.

* * *

**X-jet – Detroit**

The X-jet descended from the clouds as they neared the mutant signature Professor Xavier detected. Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Beast, Angel, Storm, and Wolverine were all in full uniform and ready for action. So far the urgency hadn't changed. The Professor was serious about containing the situation, which had already made the news. Images of panicked crowds and rampant destruction were already being broadcasted to TV screens all over the world. It was sure to have a negative impact on mutant public relations, making it all the more important that they get there fast and deal with this Lance Alvers.

"So what's the word on this guy, Professor?" asked Marvel Girl over the com-link, "Is he dangerous?"

"_It would appear so, Marvel Girl. This Lance Alvers has a very destructive mutant power. I'm not sure on the details, but he appears to be able to manipulate seismic waves and disrupt geological forces within a nearby area."_

"And in English that would mean?" said Iceman.

"Simply put, he can cause earthquakes," explained Beast.

"Oh…I knew that."

It sounded pretty volatile. But the X-men had faced worse. Only this time they were facing a threat with Wolverine on their team. It was his first official mission and he didn't seem too concerned about it.

"So what do you want us to do, Chuck? Knock him out and take him back to the mansion?" said Wolverine as he casually leaned back in his seat.

"_That's not how we do things, Wolverine."_

"Why not? It worked for me."

"Be serious, Logan!" shot Cyclops from the cockpit in an annoyed tone, "We need to stop this guy from causing anymore damage. That comes first. But we have to reason with him before resorting to violence."

"Where's the fun in that?" he scoffed.

"He's right, Logan," said Marvel Girl sternly, "That's what you're going to have to do in order to be in this team."

That helped silence him. He was more inclined to listen to Jean than anybody else. Bobby couldn't help but laugh. Even Cyclops cracked a smile, glad to see that there was some use to Wolverine being attracted to Jean.

"That shut him up," said Iceman under his breath.

"Guess it helps when it comes from a pretty girl," added Angel.

Wolverine shot him a stern look, which in turn shut Iceman and Angel up. He may have been a jokester, but he was not crazy enough to push the feral mutant too far.

"_You have your mission, X-men. Lance is in an agitated state and he must be calmed if we're to reason with him. I'll be monitoring you from Cerebro. Be careful, mind the civilians, and try not to get in the way of the authorities. And Wolverine, please try and work with the team. Over and out."_

The link went dead as the jet descended towards the chaos below. Wolverine still wasn't too enthused about this whole team thing. He had always done his best work as a solo act. But he promised himself he would at least give the X-men a try.

As the X-jet leveled off, the situation below came into view. And just as they expected, it was pretty chaotic. Half a city block was in ruin as thick columns of smoke rose up into the air. They could also make out quite a bit of cop cars trying to get civilians out of the way. But from the looks of it, they were clearly outgunned.

"Looks like we arrived a bit late," said Storm as she took in the site.

"Better late then never. Hold on, I'm taking it into silent hover," said Cyclops as he punched in the controls, "Angel, you and Storm take care of the civilians. Iceman, you and Beast help the police. Wolverine, help me and Marvel Girl with Lance. Let's move, X-men!"

"Just another night on the town," sighed Angel.

The X-jet stopped to hover over the area and the main door opened. Angel and Storm took flight and headed towards the smoke where they began helping civilians get to safety. Jean used her telekinesis to help lower herself and the others to the scene. They arrived in front of the police barricade on top of a pile of debris. Near as they could tell this place was some sort of club or stage. It was hard to tell due to the sheer level of destruction. And the source of it all centered on a very angry looking young man standing on what used to be a stage.

"ERRRRRRRRR! I'LL SHOW YOU TO BOO ME OFF STAGE!"

Rolling his eyes back, the young man summoned another tremor. The ground shook and the deafening sound of shattering concrete echoed through the area. It was heading right for the police barricade where officers scrambled to get out of the way.

"Whoa! I'm beginning to see why this is making the news," said Iceman as he made an ice sheet over the crack.

"Let's just hope the headline doesn't have the words blood bath in it," said Beast as he leapt over towards the scene and helped some officers get away.

"It won't!" said Marvel Girl strongly, "That's why we're here!"

This did not go unnoticed by Lance. He was still fuming. He and his band came to play a gig here and not only did the promoter stiff them on the money he promised, but the crowd booed him off stage. It sent him into a rage. It all culminated when he got hit in the head with a beer bottle and he unleashed his mutant power, effectively cutting the concert short and making everybody pay for disrespecting him.

As if he didn't have enough to be angry about. He could take being called orphan boy and street punk. He could take having a rap sheet longer than most guys his age. He could even take being called a freak for causing earthquakes whenever he got mad. But nothing made him angrier than being disrespected. He tried to gain it on the streets and he tried to gain it with music. But every time he tried, he was rejected and he wasn't going to take it anymore.

"And I thought you had a temper, Wolverine," commented Cyclops.

"Get back!" he yelled, "I'm warning you!"

"Bub, you need to calm down!" replied Wolverine, "You're giving people like us a bad name!"

"I don't care!" yelled Lance, "I'm sick of everybody disrespecting me! I tried to play by the rules and look where it's got me!"

"Easy Lance," said Marvel Girl calmly, "We want to help you. Don't make things any worse."

"I don't need your help! I need you to back off!"

Lance rolled his eyes back again and fired a wave of concentrated tremors that surged through the ground right at the three X-men. They were all able to avoid it, but it was clear now that this man wasn't going to cooperate.

"We gave you fair warning. Now we do things the hard way," growled Wolverine.

Drawing his claws, Wolverine leapt atop a pile of debris and prepared to charge. This kid had to be taken down before he could try any more stunts like that. He had to be careful not to get too rough this time, but he was only one guy. It shouldn't be that hard to neutralize him.

"Hrrrrahhhhhhhh!"

"Wolverine wait!" exclaimed Cyclops.

But it was too late. The Wolverine was already on his way, tearing through the debris and charging towards Lance. The young man focused his power and tried to fire another seismic surge at him, but Wolverine was too agile. Still determined, Lance began to back away. He tried causing another tremor, but Wolverine was able to keep his balance by digging his claws into the ground. And once he was in position, he was ready to pounce.

Leaping onto the stage, the former living weapon stumbled through the tremors and rolled up to the young man responsible for so much destruction. Lance tried to back away, but Wolverine was able to regain his balance and grab the young punk by the shirt collar. But even in the face of an angry Wolverine and three adamantium claws in his face, Lance was defiant.

"Errrr! Let me go, asshole! Let me go or I'll…"

"Enough with the temper tantrum!" growled Wolverine in a threatening tone, "You and I are gonna calm down and have a nice little chat."

"Over my dead body!"

"Don't tempt me! Now shut up so we can…"

Suddenly, Wolverine let out a pained howl as an unseen force bent and warped his adamantium bones and flung him off the stage, releasing Lance in the process. The young man was dazed by what just happened. Then he noticed everything metal starting to shake. He didn't know what this was, but Cyclops and Marvel Girl knew all too well.

"Oh no…" said Marvel Girl with dread, "Something's not right here."

"More like someone," said Cyclops, sharing the same sentiment, "Magneto!"

They looked up to see the swirling metal gather around a lone figure. It was none other than the master of magnetism himself, Magneto. And to make matters worse he wasn't alone. Descending to the ground with him on flat metal plates were Quicksilver, Mystique, Pyro, Toad, Blob, and the Scarlet Witch. All were poised for combat, but they approached Lance Alvers carefully. He was, after all, the victim here.

"Such brutish tactics," said Magneto in his deep, commanding tone, "I would have expected better from you X-men."

"What do you want, Magneto?" demanded Cyclops, "Shouldn't you be off causing a mass riot somewhere?"

"Oh come now, Cyclops. You should know by now that I'm always out to help a fellow mutant."

As if to prove his point, Magneto levitated a heavy steel beam from the stage and flung it at Cyclops. He tried to get out of the way, but ended up taking a hard hit and falling to the ground in a pained heap.

"Scott!" exclaimed Marvel Girl.

She was just about to run over and help him, but Quicksilver leapt off his post and charged the young woman at superhuman speeds. Leading with his shoulder, he rammed Marvel Girl hard and knocked her back against the pile of debris.

"Not this time, Marvel Girl," taunted Pietro, "This is our mission!"

The young psychic could only groan as she struggled to pick herself up. Meanwhile, Wolverine had regained his composure despite the punishing blow that left him in a world of pain. He could take it, but he didn't take kindly to being tossed around like a rag doll. Unlike the others, he had never fought against Magneto. He only heard of him. But being in his current state, he had no intention of playing it safe.

"Big mistake, buckethead!" grunted Wolverine and he prepared for another charge.

"By all means," grinned Magneto.

Wolverine attempted another charge, but just like before he was stopped cold by Magneto's power. This time he was more extreme in his punishment. He levitated the feral mutant right off the ground and pulled his limbs out in opposing directions. It was clearly painful, but it got the point across.

"Auuugggggghhhhhh!" howled Wolverine.

"Pathetic," scoffed Magneto, "Charles must be lowering his standards."

"Let him go, Magneto!" came a voice from above.

Magneto looked up to see Angel flying down towards him with Storm following close behind. They had just gotten the last of the civilians to safety and came to check on their friends. Needless to say, they were surprised when they saw that Magneto had shown up and with help no doubt.

"Whoa, this stuff is getting biblical," said Toad, "I like it!"

"Shut up and ground him, Toad," said Blob.

"No problemo!"

Leaping up onto a warped girder, the amphibious mutant began spitting globs of slime at Angel as he flew in. The winged mutant began evasive maneuvering. There was no way he was going to let that stuff anywhere near his wings.

"Oh man, that is gross," he said, his stomach lurching as some grazed his wing.

"Maybe you prefer a little fire, bird boy!" grinned Pyro, "Time to test out these new toys."

Pyro stepped out onto the stage and activated Magneto's little gift to him. It was perfect for his powers. Two lightweight tanks full of flammable liquid were hitched on his back that fed a couple of tubes leading to a torch near each wrist. Alone they could just create a small, but intense flame. But with his powers, he could turn them into towering infernos.

Angel was the first to find out just how intense this power could be. While still avoiding Toad's slime balls, a large tornado of fire arose from the stage and began chasing him through the air. It was so hot it partially singed one of his wings and he started falling fast.

"Damn it! My wing!" he grunted in pain.

"Hang on, Angel. I'll cover you," said Storm.

The African woman's eyes turned white as she summoned a burst of wind to combat Pyro's fire tornado. It helped give Angel the space he needed to get clear and out of the range of Toad's slime balls. In order to quench the fires, Storm stepped up her assault with a rain storm. It diminished the fire to the point where it was miniscule, rendering Pyro's power useless.

"No fair!" said Pyro in a fit of frustration.

"Calm down, pal. I've got your back," said Toad as he leapt across to another girder.

The wind was still strong, but it left little room for mobility. Storm didn't have wings so she had to rely on the winds to fly. But that was just fine with Toad. It just made for less agile target.

Snorting up some slime, Toad took aim and hocked a large glob of slime right at Storm. She was still trying to keep her wind storm up so she didn't realize until it was too late. She turned around just in time for it to land right in her face.

"Pucker up, babe!" grinned the young teen.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out.

The thick glob covered her face, overpowering her with a thick membrane of putrid stench. She tried to get it off, but it was too thick. Having lost her concentration, the winds ceased and she began to fall. Luckily, Hank entered the fight just in time to see her in peril.

"Hold on, Storm!" he called out.

"Go get her, Beast! I'll cover you," said Iceman.

Beast leapt with his ape-like agility over the debris and positioned himself to catch the falling woman. He made a diving catch to keep her from hitting hard ground, but she seemed less concerned about the fall and more concerned about getting the slime off her face.

"Easy, my dear," said Beast, trying to calm her down, "Let me help you."

"Just get it off!" she exclaimed.

While Beast helped Storm, Iceman rode an ice slide up to the stage where Magneto, Blob, Mystique, and the Scarlet Witch still stood. Naturally he was surprised they showed up, but not enthused that they were dropping in like this. Magneto always had a way of making a bad situation worse.

"Time to put you guys on ice!" he proclaimed.

"I don't think so, puny!" roared Blob as he leapt off the stage and started charging.

Iceman unleashed a blast of cold, trying to put up a thick wall between him and the Brotherhood so that the others could pull themselves together. But no matter how big he made it, Blob just charged through like it was nothing. As he got close, he tried to freeze the oversized man in place with a blast of cold air. But Blob's overpowering size and strength broke it and he managed to grab Iceman where he stood.

"Oh man, now I know how a bull fighter feels," groaned Iceman.

"I'll sh-sh-show you to-to-to freeze the Blob!" he yelled through his shivering.

"Drop him!" yelled Cyclops as he sprang into action.

Having recovered from Magneto's initial blow, Cyclops adjusted his visor and fired a concentrated shot to cause Blob to lose his grip.

"Ow! You little…"

"You want me? Come and get me!" taunted Cyclops.

The X-leader turned up the power on his visor and unloaded a powerful burst on the oversized mutant. It barely registered with Blob. He was still fighting off the cold and his imposing size allowed him to fend off the burst. He absorbed with his gut and slowly started inching his way towards Cyclops. It wouldn't stop Blob, but it did distract him long enough for Marvel Girl to move in and help Iceman up.

"You okay, Iceman?" said Marvel Girl.

"I've been better," groaned Iceman, "Where's Angel?"

"Right here," said Angel as he limped over towards them, "Who are these guys anyways? Since when did Magneto start recruiting?"

"I don't know, but we better stop him before he brings Lance under his wing."

"Something tells me it's too late for that," dreaded Angel.

Back on the stage, Lance was taken by the spectacle he just witnessed. It wasn't enough that one group of costumed mutants showed up to harass him. He had to have two fighting over him. If he had known he was that important he wouldn't be playing small time gigs in dives like this. But from what he saw, the one with the man calling himself Magneto seemed more promising. They were really dishing it out against these other guys, who looked overwhelmed and uncoordinated at best. It was enough to spark his curiosity.

"Who are you people?" he asked.

"We're just like you," said Mystique, "Different, but living in a world that neither respects nor cares for us."

"Call us, the Brotherhood," said Magneto, "And we're here to offer you a place with us."

"A place with you guys?" said Lance skeptically, "What's your angle?"

Magneto liked this kid's attitude. He was tough, no doubt about it. It was the just what he was looking for in a new recruit.

"You see those other mutants out there?" he said, directing Lance's attention to the X-men, "They're fighting for the same people who mocked you. And that, I feel, is wrong. A young man of your great power should not be forced to live a life in the ghetto. Nobody, especially not those with the power to literally change the face of the Earth, should ever be treated like animals when we have the abilities of gods."

It sounded pretty out there. Lance wasn't sure if this guy had a messiah complex or something, but in many ways it made sense. With everything he had been through, anything was better than the life he was living now.

"Join us," said Mystique, "And fight for the respect you deserve."

"Respect huh?" said Lance with a look of intrigue, "Sounds like my kind of fight!"

"Then welcome to the Brotherhood of Mutants, Mr. Alvers," said Magneto.

"Call me by my band's name, Avalanche," he grinned.

It sounded like a clear victory for the Brotherhood. Lance, or Avalanche as he preferred, had made his choice. The X-men were too late and coming apart fast.

Back with the fight, Cyclops was still trying to fend off Blob. He kept turning up the power on his visor, but there was no moving someone with Blob's overwhelming mass.

"I could use some help here!" Cyclops exclaimed.

"Hold on, Cyclops! His body may be big, but I'll bet his mind isn't!" said Jean as she levitated into the air and unleashed a psychic assault.

Immediately, Blob felt a pounding headache.

"Hey! Get out of my head, bitch!"

"Watch your language, fat boy!" grunted Wolverine, "A real man doesn't insult a lady."

Wolverine, having blocked out the pain from Magneto's earlier assault, began charging Blob with his claws drawn. He didn't know how much mass this guy was packing, but he planned on taking it down to size.

However, Magneto had seen enough. They got what they came here for. Lance agreed to come with them and there was no reason to keep fighting. As much as he would have liked to take Xavier's team down permanently, they were still mutant brethren. Besides, his team would need their strength for what he had planned.

"Time to end this," proclaimed Magneto, "Wanda, you know what to do."

"Yes father," said the Scarlet Witch obediently.

The eyes of the young woman flashed as she summoned her hexing powers for one final assault. She started with Cyclops, who was still firing at near full power at Blob. A little tweak in his visor and suddenly the ruby quartz shattered. And with nothing to hold the beams back, the whole area erupted in a burst of ruby red light.

"Ahhhh! Everybody get out of the way! I can't control it!" he yelled.

"You can't, but I can!" proclaimed the Scarlet Witch.

Using her hexing powers, she redirected part of the blast and hit Wolverine as he was charging Blob. The force of the blast knocked him back again, this time slamming him against Beast and Storm, who were still trying to get the slime off. Then she turned to Marvel Girl and hit her with part of the blast while she was still in the midst of a psychic attack. She tried putting up a telekinetic shield, but she wasn't fast enough. She was hit hard and fell back.

"I got you, Jean!" said Angel as he scrambled to catch her.

He was just in time, but the damage had been done. The X-men were officially on the ropes and it didn't look good for them. And now that Marvel Girl's assault had stopped, Blob was free to attack again.

"Ow, my head!" he groaned, "You little punks are gonna…"

"Enough Blob," ordered Magneto, "They are defeated. It's time for us to make our leave."

"But…"

"There will be plenty of other chances, I assure you. But for now, we must go. I have big plans for this team."

Blob let out a frustrated grunt. He would have liked nothing more than to crush the bones of both the visor guy and the redhead, but he wasn't about to argue with his new boss. He had just found a place he actually belonged and he wasn't about to compromise that.

"I'll deal with you pukes later," said Blob.

The oversized mutant joined the rest of his team on the stage. Once he, Toad, and Pietro were back in place they stepped onto the metal platforms that they came in on. Magneto made a new one out of scrap for Lance so he could leave with them, but before they were gone he had one last message for the X-men.

"Farewell, X-men. Give my regards to Xavier. And when you get a chance, give him this message…I warned you."

"Go to Hell, Mags," groaned Iceman.

Iceman's insult was little consolation as he and the others watched Magneto ascend into the sky with his new recruit in hand. It was pretty demoralizing. They came to contain the situation, but they only ended up losing another mutant to Magneto. It sure didn't build their confidence and it didn't help that they were in a world of hurt.

Cyclops had to keep his eyes closed while he retrieved his spare glasses from his pocket and Angel helped Marvel Girl get back on her feet after enduring a punishing blow from Cyclops's beams. It wasn't the first time she had been nicked by such a blast, but it didn't make it any less painful. Over with Beast and Storm, they had finally gotten the slime off. But Storm was still gagging from the odious smell.

"Ugh, it'll take me forever to wash this gunk off," she groaned.

"At least it's off," said Hank who was trying to wipe some of the slime off his hands as well.

Next to them was Wolverine, who was flung clear across the floor again and forced Beast and Storm to hit the ground. He was lucky he could heal, but it was times like this it was more painful than beneficial. He didn't just get his bones warped by Magneto, he also endured the blunt end of a stray blast from Cyclops. It may not leave any scars, but it left him in a world of hurt.

"You okay, Wolverine?" said Iceman as he helped him up.

"I've survived worse," he grunted, "So much for my first mission."

"Hey, how were we supposed to know Magneto would drop in with a new team?" said Iceman.

"You're right, Iceman. It could have been much worse," said Hank.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Wolverine, "Doesn't make it any easier."

While Wolverine was rubbing his head, Cyclops stormed over in a rage. This was the first mission with Wolverine as an X-man and just as he feared, it was a disaster. He berated his authority, scoffed at his warnings, and put the team in danger. That was all the reason he needed to call him out.

"You've got some serious nerve, Wolverine!" yelled the young leader, "I told you to stay back! I warned you not to go rogue on us! But you just had to go it alone!"

"Hey, don't go yelling at me, One-eye!" shot Wolverine definitely, "I was doing my part! Where the hell where you?!"

"Sticking with the team!" retorted Cyclops, "Maybe if you had done the same we wouldn't have been a mess when Magneto showed up!"

"Why you…"

Cyclops and Wolverine were right up in each others' faces now. Having already endured one fight, Marvel Girl stepped in between them to keep another from breaking out.

"Both of you stop it!" she said strongly, "It's bad enough we fought Magneto. Let's not start fighting each other."

Cyclops and Wolverine continued to stare each other down. Wolverine didn't like being pushed around by anybody and Cyclops didn't like having a renegade in the team. But for the sake of not making things any worse, they stayed quiet.

"As far as I'm concerned, we're all a little at fault here…some more than others."

Marvel Girl shot a look towards Wolverine, hinting that she did agree with Scott to some extent. That caused Wolverine to back off and was definitely satisfying for Cyclops. But he wasn't immune from scorn either as Marvel Girl turned back to him.

"But yelling at each other isn't going to help," she said.

"Nor will it clean up this destructive affair," lamented Beast, "Our bumbling seems to have made a bad situation even worse."

"So much for playing hero," groaned Angel, still trying to pick the gunk from his wings.

"So what do we do?" said Iceman in a demoralized tone, "Tuck our tails between our legs and go home with our heads hung low?"

Suddenly, an astral image of Xavier appeared in front of them and answered the question at hand. It was a powerful means to reach out to the team and one he used rarely, but after an incident like this he needed to address them.

'_No, Iceman. Marvel Girl is right. Now is not the time to fight each other or start doubting our mission. Now is the time to regroup and learn from this mishap.'_

"Some mishap," said Angel in a morose tone, "Could it have gone any worse?"

"It most certainly could have," said Storm, "We did manage to get most of the civilians to safety."

"What are the odds they'll show any gratitude?" retorted Iceman.

"Since when do we do this for gratitude?" said Cyclops, "That's not part of our mission, Bobby, and you know it."

"Point taken, but I still wouldn't call it much of a consolation. I'd be more inclined to call it an all out defeat."

'_A defeat is only a defeat if you don't learn from it. We may have lost this battle, but we cannot allow it to lead to more. Mark my words, we will learn from it. We just have to be careful now that Magneto is stepping up his efforts.'_

"Any ideas on how to deal with him and his new Brotherhood, Professor?" asked Storm.

"Yeah, because those jerk-offs don't look above kicking their enemies when they're down!" snarled Wolverine.

Xavier was silent for a moment. This was certainly not the progress he had hoped for at this point. His team was demoralized and they now had competition in winning the hearts and minds of new mutants from Magneto. The stakes had just been raised and they couldn't afford to back down now. It was only a matter of moving beyond such a tough loss.

'_I don't know, Storm. But I know Erik enough to know that he won't stop here. That is why we have to recover from this quickly. He's moving forward with his mission so we have to move forward with ours regardless of these setbacks. And above all, we must be ready for further escalations. It will most likely get worse before it gets better.'_

_

* * *

_**Next Issue: Schoolyard Drama**


	5. Issue 5: Schoolyard Drama

**Issue #5  
Schoolyard Drama**

**

* * *

**_The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning is a school founded by Professor Charles Xavier as a means to further his dream foster peace between humans and mutants. In their constant struggle he and his students face many daunting challenges. Recently, his X-men endured a difficult loss against Magneto's newly formed Brotherhood of Mutants. It started off as an effort help a disturbed young man named Lance Alvers, a mutant with the power to cause earthquakes. It turned into a disaster with Magneto and his team not only defeated them utterly, they brought Lance onto their side as well ._

_For the Brotherhood, the victory is a vital step in Magneto's developing plans. Now that his team includes the likes of Mortimer "Toad" Toyenbe, John "Pyro" Allerdyce, Fred "Blob" Dukes, and Lance "Avalanche" Alvers, he is ready to move forward. He and his team seek to assert themselves and mutant-kind as superiors to homo-sapiens. They are willing to do what it takes to overthrow the current order and only the X-men stand in their way. _

_In the meantime, Professor Xavier must assess the fallout of this recent battle. More than anything, the Brotherhood's triumph highlights his own team's shortcomings. With new members like Wolverine and Storm, the team is still adjusting and so far their progress has been hampered. Between parts of the team that don't get along and other parts that are still getting used to the spirit of the X-men, there is a great deal of tension that continues to evolve._

_

* * *

_**Xavier Institute – Xavier's Office**

It had been a rough week for Charles Xavier and the X-men. After their humbling loss to Magneto's newly formed Brotherhood of Mutants, morale amongst his team was shaken. Despite all their training and their advantage in numbers, the Brotherhood bested them and picked up a new recruit, Lance Alvers, along the way. And to make matters worse, the media covered the whole thing. They focused on the destruction and chaos that ensued from the fight, ignoring the more noble exploits of the X-men such as saving those who were trapped in the rubble. Overall, it didn't bode well for their public image and was beginning a disturbing trend.

It was the worst loss in quite some time and there was a lot of finger-pointing. Scott blamed Logan for being brash with Lance and not fighting with the team when Magneto came in. Logan blamed Scott for not backing him up and letting him do what he did best. Jean blamed them both for being at each others' throats the whole time. But for everybody else, there were no easy answers.

All the X-men could do at this point was mitigate the damage. To do this Professor Xavier had to call in a few favors from an old friend. He spent much of the day on the phone, working out the details while keeping his team insulated from the media and a wary public.

"So the city of Detroit is going to try and sue us, but the case will not go to court? How is that…oh, I see…no, I understand. I know how this works…don't worry about the money. I will make the donation anonymously the fix the concert hall. Seems the least I can do…I know it won't make us any friends. A number of protesters are already demanding that the X-men arrested…good, so long as we're in the clear. Are you certain we can't use the Good Samaritan laws? I thought there were provisions for super-powered individuals…I see, well that's your expertise. Not mine. Just tell me what you need to make it happen and I'll do the rest. I've already issued a public statement to the press. The least we can do is keep the legal ramifications to a minimum…I understand. Thank you, Amelia. My X-men are once again in your debt."

Letting out a tired sigh, Professor Xavier hung up his phone. It seemed the debacle in Detroit was going to cost him, both financially and figuratively. This was the unknown pitfalls of trying to be heroes. When things went wrong, people and authorities looked for someone to blame. Since Magneto and Avalanche were nowhere to be found, the blame fell upon the X-men. It was a good thing Charles invested heavily in lawyers since the early days of the X-men. In many cases they were all that stood between his X-men being heroes or fugitives.

"I'm guessing we're not going to be getting off on a technicality this time," said Warren, who was perched on a chair across from the Professor's desk.

"Unfortunately, there are no loop-holes for destroying half a city block and putting hundreds of lives in danger," said the Professor, "We are going to face some legal scrutiny, but it shouldn't turn into a serious case. I've already taken steps to ensure this is resolved quickly and quietly."

"How quiet can it be when mutants are involved?"

"So long as this school is a private institution, we do have certain legal powers on our sides. That entitles us to rights we can exercise regardless of public sentiment. It's just a matter of having our lawyers weave through the necessary red tape."

"So playing hero now requires a good legal team that only a billionaire can afford?" scoffed Warren, "There isn't a word in the universe to describe how wrong that is on so many levels!"

"Right or wrong, this is how the world works. The X-men can only fight so many battles. Some need to be fought with powers. Others need to be fought with lawyers. Sometimes we have to use both if we're to further our cause. Especially when we encounter setbacks such as this."

Warren fell silent. He didn't find Xavier's words too uplifting. Between the public blaming the X-men for everything and Magneto getting away with further tainting the mutant image, there was only so much their superpowers or well-paid lawyers could do. It was a powerless feeling in a team full of extraordinary powers. If irony had a spokesperson the X-men would be the top candidates.

It was a lot to take in. Professor Xavier mused over these issues in the early evening hours of a cloudy night. Sitting in the den drinking tea, his thoughts wandered over the many issues surrounding recent events from Logan's recruitment to Magneto's new team. Warren was with him, not looking too optimistic about what this meant for their cause.

"So Magneto has his own team, the media is blaming us for the Detroit incident, we're being sued by God knows how many angry bureaucrats, and Wolverine isn't getting along with anybody except Jean," summarized Warren, "I think it's safe to say we're down for the count, Professor."

"While I agree things could be better, I certainly don't think we're down in any respect," said Xavier as he sipped his tea, "We did succeed in ensuring nobody was seriously hurt in the incident."

"Yeah, but the media isn't covering that!" quipped Warren, "And the police had the gall the actually charge us with reckless endangerment! And for what? For trying to help people?"

"The city just wanted to show that they were doing something," said Xavier, "They know their case is shaky at best. Our lawyers have already made that clear to them."

"Yeah, and that makes how many cases Amelia Voght has bailed us out of?"

"I've long since lost count," sighed Charles.

"She wouldn't have had to if we were still wearing masks to cover our identities," Warren added, "Remind me again why the X-men stopped covering up so we could live halfway normal lives beyond our missions?"

"Times are changing, Warren. We need to have a human face in wake of growing human resentment. It is the only way humanity will ever see as more than just monsters."

"I still think masks would be easier."

The winged mutant had a point. Professor Xavier remembered how different it was in the early days of the X-men when he had his students wear masks to conceal their identities. This allowed them to be heroes and students without the public knowing the difference. It was a good way to break into the mutant issue, showing that mutants could be heroes and use their powers for good. Unfortunately, the nature of mutant affairs evolved. Hiding behind masks wasn't enough. A great many circumstances went into his decision to give the X-men public faces and along with this decision came consequences like these.

Warren started pacing. He was just as frustrated as everybody else. When they did good and didn't get any recognition for it, that was bad but manageable. But when nobody acknowledge they were trying to do good and doing everything possible to harass them, that was just unfair. And he had enough unfairness in his life already.

"So what do we do now? Lay low for a while?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option," said Professor Xavier, "We cannot shy away from scrutiny if we are to gain public acceptance."

"With stunts like this we've got a long way to go," said Warren.

"I don't disagree. That is why we must stand together as a team."

"Tell that to Scott and Logan," scoffed Warren, "Those two haven't stopped fighting since we got back."

"I know and I've spoken to them. If they're going to be part of this team they'll find a way to resolve their differences."

"I don't know if that's possible, Professor…especially when Jean is involved."

Xavier shook his head. That was one circumstance he hadn't prepared for when he brought Logan in. His attraction to Jean was clearly a major source of tension between him and Scott. There was only so much the Professor could mediate and a drama like that wasn't one of them.

"I say it was easier when it was just the five of us and we were small-time," mused the winged mutant, "I have nothing against Logan and Ororo, but we did a lot of good just being a team of masked teenage superheroes using our powers for the common good."

"Indeed we did," said Xavier, "But the world has become more complicated, Warren."

"I know. The mutant population is rising, public sentiment is becoming polarized, and Magneto is on the move again," said Warren with dripping sarcasm, "But seriously, when did being a hero become too little? Why can't we just keep doing what we do best and let the rest of the world take it from there?"

"In an ideal world, heroics would be enough. But as you well know, this is not an ideal world. Our older ways may have been simpler, but our mission has evolved since then. The world itself has evolved."

"The world still sucks," muttered Warren.

"That doesn't mean all is lost. It just means the X-men will be facing a new array of challenges."

"I know. But why does it have to get so complicated? We're not the military, we're not some activist group, and we're not the Avengers. I though we were just mutants trying to do good, but if that's not enough anymore then what are we really?"

Professor Xavier let out a tired sigh. He didn't blame Warren for his longing of simpler times. Back then, things were so much easier. They played hero and grew stronger because of it. Warren especially was fond of the hero role. Out of his uniform, he was just a shy rich guy whose parents kept him at arms length. But as Angel, he was more than that. But now that mutation was becoming politicized, being a hero just wasn't enough.

"We are what we've always been, Warren. We're just adapting to new situations. It's an unfortunate consequence of time, my boy. Like everything else, the X-men must learn and grow. We're all going through a maturation process. We should expect to endure such defeats along the way."

"Does that mean it'll always be this bad afterwards?" said Warren in a disheartened tone.

It sure didn't make things any easier, but as Professor Charles Xavier finished his tea and looked out at the cloudy night sky he remained determined.

"We can only hope, Warren. Until then, we must be vigilant."

* * *

**Xavier Institute - Foyer**

It had been a long time since Hank prepared for a date. It had been so long in fact that he almost forgot how to carry himself in the hours leading up to it. There was once a time when he carried himself with such confidence before a night like this. Professor Xavier himself once described him as confident without being cocky. Of course, that was before his transformation into his current blue-furred incarnation. It felt a lot different this time and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Pacing about in his custom-made suit, Hank took deep breaths as he waited for Ororo to join him. Since their date had been interrupted by the fight with the Brotherhood, they were looking to give it another try tonight. Everything was set. They would first go out to dinner and then for a nice walk. From there, they would play it by ear. With news of the Detroit incident still a hot topic it might best if they avoided crowded areas, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from enjoying this night.

'_Why must fate have such a cruel sense of irony? I can understand the equations that predict the behavior of quantum particles. I can work out calculus equations while hanging upside down and doing pull-ups simultaneously. I can even synthesize advanced gene sequences that make up most mutations. Yet I don't understand how the hour before a date can be as stressful as the date itself.'_

While Hank contemplated these daunting notions, Scott stood with him while leaning against staircase. He was genuinely glad to see his teacher get out of the lab for once. A date with someone like Ororo would be good for him. He tried to be supportive, but he had his own daunting issues to obsess over.

"I know I've already asked you this twice, Scott, but are you sure the suit looks okay?" said Hank as he fixed his collar.

"It looks fine, Mr. McCoy," said Scott, rolling his eyes, "I know you like to be thorough and all, but men's fashion isn't as complicated as quantum physics."

"I appreciate your candor. But you must forgive my anxiety," he said, "It's been a while since I've worn it. I don't remember it fitting quite so snugly."

"You probably put on some muscle since then. That or it shrank on you when you washed it twice," shrugged Scott, "I'm trying to remember the last time you wore it."

"It was a while ago, that's for certain. If I recall it wasn't a very pleasant event."

"You mean when you were with…"

"Yes," said Hank, abruptly cutting his student off, "But if you don't mind, I would rather not get into such matters. Not when I'm trying to move forward with Ororo."

"Fair enough," said the X-leader, "Believe me, I understand…more than I wish."

Hank noticed a shift in Scott's demeanor. Leaving his collar alone he approached the young man with renewed concern. He figured he had been under his share of stress in wake of the Detroit incident. He always did bear full responsibility when the team failed. But he suspected there was something more to this.

"Now you seem to be the anxious one," said Hank with a half-grin, "Care talk about it?"

"Not really," muttered Scott, "I'm not even sure where to begin."

"If my recent observations are any lead I would say it has to do with one of two issues. The first one being the debacle in Detroit."

"Yeah, that's a peachy subject," said Scott dryly, "I still can't believe we let Magneto get the better of us."

"It wouldn't be the first time. Magneto is a cunning fellow. Defeats are an unavoidable byproduct of our line of work," Hank pointed out, "Which leads me to believe the second issue is more pressing. That issue being Logan."

Scott shifted uncomfortably at the mention of those names. It was hard to hide how much it had been affecting him. Ever since Logan came on board there was tension. His flirtation with Jean only made it worse. It was only a matter of time before someone pointed it out.

It was a touchy subject. Hank understood that. Having taught Scott for many years he knew he was someone who stayed reserved when it came to such personal issues. This was a very different kind of issue, one that struck him on many levels.

"I won't waste time pointing out the obvious," said Hank, "Aside from your many clashes in the field, you know as well as I do that Logan has developed a certain _chemistry_ with Jean."

"That's one way of putting it," said Scott bitterly, "Another way is to say he's practically obsessing over her like she's some forbidden prey. I swear Logan flirts with her just because he knows how much it annoys me!"

"And yet he also goes out of his way to get closer to her," Hank went on, "Even if it means forcing himself to be better than who he was when he first arrived."

"What are you saying? That he's just putting on a show?"

"Of course not," said Hank, "But I think you're ignoring the possibility that maybe Logan's affections towards Jean involve more than merely pushing your buttons."

"He's a selfish brute who hasn't even tried to be part of the team! How could he anything else when the team to him is just an excuse to flirt with Jean and bug the hell out of me in the process?!"

Hank tried to calm his student with a comforting hand to the shoulder. Scott was getting quite worked up. He had plenty of reasons between Logan's ongoing flirtations with Jean and his continued attitude problems when it came to being part of the team. But being so emotionally worked up on this issue, Scott was missing the point.

"Please calm down, Scott. You're making too big a deal out of this," he said.

"I can't help it!" said Scott, still sounding very distressed, "I just know he's bad news! I don't want him hurting Jean!"

"I admit, your concerns are valid. However, I believe you're missing one important aspect to all this," said Hank.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" said Scott skeptically.

"That Logan's intentions towards Jean and the X-men for that matter are actually honest," he said, "You may not see it for personal reasons. But many others have."

"So now you're taking Jean's side?"

"I'm not taking any sides here. Now I'll be the first to say I was skeptical about Logan's character when he first joined. But in working with him I've seen that he is genuinely trying to better himself. Sure, he has a harsh personality to say the very least. But he does have an honorable side that is more than worthy of a place in the X-men."

"Funny, he didn't show much honor in Detroit."

"Like I stated, he's trying. There are certain to be a few mishaps along the way. Everybody here struggles when they try to build a new life. Even you struggled if I recall. Yet we all overcame it. I have no reason to believe that Logan won't overcome it either. Even you have to admit he's making an effort embrace the X-men."

Scott scoffed at such a notion, but he chose not to argue. He understood he was bias in that respect. But Professor Xavier trusted him. Jean trusted him. The rest of the team was starting to trust that he wanted to be an X-man. If he wasn't serious about making a better life for himself he never would have stayed. Even the incentive Jean brought wouldn't be enough for someone like him.

The X-leader found himself rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Now he was starting to feel like the jerk instead of Logan. Everybody else seemed to be coming around except him. Yet he still had his concerns.

"What about Jean?" he asked, "What if something happens between her and Logan?"

"Then that would be their business and not your own," said Hank, "Jean is a smart, responsible woman. She can handle herself if that's what you're worried about."

"Against a guy like, Logan? I don't know," he groaned.

"Could it be that you're not so much worried about her being able to handle Logan?" Hank pushed, "I know you and Jean have always been close. Much more so in recent times than usual. Perhaps there's another reason why you would be so dead set against her getting close to another man?"

Now Scott was in a real awkward position. He found himself turning away from Hank, his expression contorting in a mix of conflict and angst. Such words evoked a lot of conflicting emotions, many of which he had been struggling with for a while now. Dwelling on this as well as the notion of Logan and Jean getting closer was almost too much.

Upon seeing this, Hank realized he may have pushed too far. Scott was pretty sensitive to his friendship with Jean for reasons the rest of the mansion clearly understood. Bobby had been making his share of jokes about it, but it was no laughing matter. For that reason, he tried to reassure his young student.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a touchy matter, Scott," he said with another gesture, "But more than anything else, I think you should talk to Jean. She's your best friend. She'll listen to you."

"Even about Logan? I don't see that going well," he muttered.

"Regardless of what comes of that, don't you owe it to her? You've always been there for each other. Why should that change now?"

"I don't want it to. I just…"

Scott's words eventually trailed off. He settled somewhat under Hank's coaxing. As a smart man with his own history with women, he did have some experience in this respect. Scott would have liked to get some more advice from him, but Hank soon had something more pressing that demanded his attention.

At the top of the stairs, Ororo stood ready for their date to begin. Her presence quickly brought a smile to Hank's feral face. She was wearing an elegant black and purple dress with various African embroiders along the waist and back. On her picturesque figure it looked so amazing. Even Scott had to admit she was quite a sight.

"By stars and garters," said Hank.

"I'll take that as words of approval for my new dress," grinned Ororo.

"Oh I most certainly approve," said Hank as he watched her gracefully descend the stairs, "I would question the mental fortitude of anyone who didn't."

"The date hasn't started and already you're so charming? What a wonderful way to win a woman over."

Hank's smile widened as he took Ororo's hand and escorted her to the door. All the anxiety he had been feeling earlier quickly melted away in her presence. It was yet another example of that irony he pondered earlier. It all seemed so stressful beforehand yet when it all came together, it felt as natural as could be. By any logical measure, it was a good start to this night.

"And with that, I shall lead the way," said Hank as he opened the door for her.

"Have fun you two," said Scott, managing a smile for them, "We would do well to have a happy couple in the X-men for once."

"What do you mean for once?" laughed Ororo.

"That's…a long story. I'll be more than happy to fill out in over dinner," said Hank as he escorted her out, "Take care, Scott. We'll have our communicators on should you require our attention."

"Short of a mutant apocalypse, we'll let you guys enjoy yourselves," said Scott.

The X-leader waved as Hank and Ororo closed the door behind them and went out on their date. He found himself walking towards the window and watching as they drove off in Hank's car. Seeing them together got him thinking more and more about relationships. Like Hank, he was no stranger to them. If he told Ororo about some of the drama that had gone on over the years here at the mansion, he was sure she would be surprised.

With that same drama in mind, he sighed as his thoughts drifted back towards Jean, Logan, and the advice Hank gave him.

'_Mr. McCoy is right. I should talk to Jean. Lord knows berating Logan isn't going to get me anywhere. Before tonight is up, I should confront her. Hopefully we can work this out before Logan makes a move or something. Even if he is trying to better his life with the X-men, the thought of him and Jean together just feels so wrong.'_

_

* * *

_**Xavier Institute – Med Bay**

The mind of Wolverine was not a pleasant place to say the least. Aside from there being fragmented memories, chaotic thoughts, and burning rage it was a lot to handle even for him. It was part of why he was such a tormented soul. He spent untold years trying to manage his own madness. His progress had been limited at best to say the least. That's what Professor Xavier promised to help him with as an X-man. There was also Jean Grey to provide extra incentive. At the moment, she was boldly venturing into his mind to help him make sense of his feral madness.

In his mind, Logan was back in that fateful room again. It was the room in Weapon X where he was strapped to a gurney, probed by an array of machines, and dissected like a lab animal by faceless men in lab coats. Such a memory had always brought out the raging animal in him. Sometimes they came in the form of nightmares and sometimes they came during the heat of battle. Usually, it sent him to the edge of madness. But this time, he was fighting with all his might to combat these inner demons.

'_That's it, Logan. Hang in there. We're almost done.'_

The calming voice of Jean Grey kept him calm. Even as the sensations around him grew more vivid, he maintained control. This time Logan would set him free, not the Wolverine. Fighting through anguish and rage, he grit his teeth in determination and broke free of the restraints holding him on the gurney.

"_Stop him! Stop this monster!"_

The figures attempted to restrain him. Usually, they were strong. They would strap him back in and stick his body with any number of needles and blades. But this time, he was able to fight them off. With the strength he gained from many hours of training with the Professor and Jean, he drew his claws and tore into the hated incarnations of his mind.

"I…am not…a monster!" growled Logan.

Everything started spinning. More figures converged and Logan tore into every one of them. When he impaled them, they vanished in a cloud of dust. But they wouldn't stop coming. His berserker rage threatened to overtake him.

'_You can do it, Logan. Fight it!'_

He kept his focus, fighting back the urge to let the monster inside him take over. Soon, the figures grew weak and began to fade. The more he focused, the stronger he became. Finally, they all turned to ghosts and Logan collapsed on the gurney.

Letting out a deep groan, Logan opened his eyes to see Jean Grey hovering over him with a warm smile. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to after living through one of his many nightmares. While he wasn't one to smile much, seeing her affectionate gaze brought warmth to his otherwise hardened soul.

"Hnn…how'd I do?" he asked as he rose up from the hospital bed.

"Better than when we started, that's for sure," said Jean warmly, "You finally made it through without going into your berserker rage."

"That's a first. Guess Chuck won't have to pay to clean this place up again," said Logan, rubbing his still sore head, "I still felt it though. It was damn close."

"You'll probably always feel it. Some of these things are just part of who we are. As much as my telekinesis is a part of me, your berserker rage is a part of you."

"Lucky me," said Logan dryly, "It still has its uses. You never know when a bunch of nut jobs will burst in wanting to cut you open and hijack your brain."

"Which is why it's important to learn how to control it," said Jean as she placed her hand on his, "That way the man you are isn't tainted by the monster within."

Jean gave his hand a warm squeeze, evoking another smile from the feral Wolverine. It was hard to believe someone could see a man through his intimidating exterior, but this woman was special. She showed Logan a part of himself he didn't even know he had. It didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes as well.

A brief silence fell over them. Jean blushed under his gaze, which was becoming all too common lately. It was getting increasingly difficult to hide her attraction to him. So much of her was still unsure and she struggled to keep it under control. And before it got too awkward, she went back to the matters at hand and pulled away to make a few notes on his chart.

"So um…the Professor says we can start scaling back these telepathic sessions," said Jean, "With the progress you've shown, I think you're ready to control your mental states on your own."

"Sounds promising, but it won't be the same without you around, Jeannie. I've grown kinda fond of your company."

"You'll be fine, Logan," said Jean confidently as she put away the notes, "If something comes up, the Professor and I will be here to help."

"That's not what I meant."

Jean was caught off-guard as Logan reached for her shoulder and turned her back to meet his gaze. This time she couldn't turn away. He was standing right in front of her, those penetrating eyes of his staring at her in a way that made her weak in the knees. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"I ain't good with words so I'll just up and say it. You're attracted to me, Jeannie. I ain't psychic, but I can sense it. And I'm bettin' you can too."

Logan moved in a little closer. Now Jean was really drawn in. His musky scent inundated her senses. It brought out all the things she found alluring about this man. There was so much about him that was a mystery and yet something within him drew her in. And now Logan was making a move.

"Logan…" said Jean distantly.

She tried to turn away, but Logan cupped her chin and turned her back towards him.

"Come on, is it really that big a deal? I like you too. If I haven't made that clear what more do I gotta do? I need to write ya a novel or something?"

"It's not that," said Jean with a light smile.

"Then what is it? Why the hell are you holding back?"

"It's just…I don't know why I'm attracted to you. Do you even know why you're attracted to me?"

Logan paused for a moment. It wasn't a big question. He shouldn't need a reason to be attracted to a beautiful woman. But she did have a point. He really didn't know what it was that drew him to her. It was as inexplicable as the memories of his life that were lost. But this was no time to dwell on it. This was an opportunity to take a chance on something and he wasn't going to turn back.

"Hell if I know. But does that really matter? You like me and I like you. You got a nice butt and a cute face. And you blush every time I take my shirt off. What more do you need?"

It was a gross simplification of the rules of relationships, yet he made a point. It had been a long time since she had been in a relationship. Being part of the X-men took up a lot of her time. This was a chance to go with something new. There were many reasons she should think twice about this, but none of them were good enough to make her pull away.

"I…I don't know," said Jean, still blushing under his gaze.

"What's there to know? Just take a chance already!"

"But we barely know each other. It's reckless, risky, and possibly detrimental to team chemistry."

"Now you're just stalling," said Logan with a wolfish grin.

"Logan…" she began with that uncertain look in her eyes.

But he didn't give her a chance to finish this time. She wasn't one for taking chances so Logan would have to take one for her.

"Maybe this will help you make up your mind."

Before Jean could react, Logan pulled her into a deep kiss. It was a lustful gesture, if not downright feral. Logan was attracted to this woman for reasons he couldn't understand, but none of that crossed his mind. He liked this woman and this was the best way he knew how to show it.

It came so suddenly and unexpectedly. And yet it stirred Jean's passions even more. Her eyes were wide with shock at first, but it didn't take long for her to settle into his embrace and kiss back. It said more than any flirting or heart-to-heart talk ever could. It was all the assurance she needed. And for once, Jean threw caution to the wind and embraced this feeling.

Time stood still as Jean and Logan kissed passionately. They parted only briefly for Jean to cast him another warm smile, which let him know that she made her decision and she was going to take a chance. Then the kissing resumed, this time with greater fervor. It was a fitting gesture to celebrate their newfound connection. They still didn't understand it, but in the end they didn't have it.

As Jean and Logan continued to kiss, Scott stood outside the infirmary with his head hung low. He had just been passing by after a workout in the gym to blow off steam and ended up listening in on Jean and Logan's conversation. He was unfortunate enough to arrive just in time for Logan to make his move. His curiosity got the better of him and he peaked inside only to see them in a passionate embrace.

'_Damn it.'_

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Scott stormed off. He couldn't believe it. The girl that meant so much to him had just jumped into the arms of Wolverine. It was so unlike Jean. Granted she had been in relationships before, but she never just hooked up with a guy she barely knew. It was just as he feared. The flirting was hard enough and now he was going to have to deal with them doing this.

It was enough to make the young X-leader's stomach churn. In his disgruntled state he stopped midway down the hall and contemplated going back to stop them before it could get any worse. He couldn't just let Jean fall under Logan's spell. Then it dawned on him.

'_Way to go, Summers. She's attracted to him and he's definitely attracted to her. And you didn't step in when you had the chance. Face it, you lost her.'_

Anger welled up inside him. Scott clenched his fists in a rage and slammed it against the metallic wall. He took deep breaths as his mind processed what was happening. It shouldn't have made him feel this bad, but it did. Jean was more than a friend to him. They came of age together at the X-men. They knew each other so well and had always been close. Lately he had been wondering if maybe there was something deeper to their relationship. But now that she was kissing Wolverine, she must not feel the same way.

It wasn't enough that Logan undermined his leadership. Now he was involved with Jean. How was he going to deal with this? Moreover, where did it leave him? Anger soon gave way to sorrow as Scott Summers was at a total loss. He didn't yell, cry, or lash out. Like always, he took a deep breath and locked it all away.

While in his torn state, Bobby passed by after doing some maintenance duty on the institute computers and quickly noticed Scott's distraught state.

"Hey Scott, are you okay?" he asked with a hint of concern.

Scott looked back the way he came and sighed.

"I'm fine…just peachy."

He was definitely lying. His tone easily gave it away. But before Bobby could make a comment, Scott was off and out of sight. He could do nothing more for his friend than hope it wasn't too bad. He was tempted to go after him, but he had his own issues he needed to sort out. He had an appointment with the Professor to talk about Lorna.

* * *

**Downtown**

Hank and Ororo walked hand-in-hand through the park in high spirits. It took them an extra week with the Brotherhood affair, but they finally went out on their date. They ate at a nice restaurant, saw a movie, and enjoyed the ongoing nightlife of the city. It was just what they needed after enduring defeat at the hands of the Brotherhood. It was also a good time for them to take a break from their usual X-men duties. For all the chaos that led up to this night, it had definitely been worth the wait.

However, the night hadn't been without incident. Hank had to carefully guard his appearance with a coat and hat to avoid scrutiny. It was unfortunate necessity because there was always someone in a crowd that would make a scene. It forced them to eat in the back of the restaurant, which only let them in after Hank slipped the waiter a one hundred dollar tip. It also forced them to sit in the back of the movie theater so they could stay out of sight in the dark. Some still noticed them, but that didn't stop them from enjoying themselves.

"I'm glad we did this, Hank," said Ororo as squeezed his oversized hand and leaned in close, "We definitely needed to get out."

"Indeed," said Hank with an affectionate smile, "I had nearly forgotten the simple pleasures of a night out on the town."

"Don't tell me you never went out in college."

"Oh I did. I remember a time when work and play were relatively balanced. I had friends, colleagues, and an active social life."

"How active? Were you one of the popular boys?" she said with a slight tease.

"I suppose I was as popular as a star football player with straight-A's could be," he said modestly, "But I always managed to maintain perspective. You have to when you have powers like I do."

"I can relate to that," said Ororo, "What about other women? Did you have any girlfriends?"

Hank's expression shifted. Ororo just touched on a very sensitive issue for him, one that was not easy to talk about. Even through his beast-like expression, she could see she hit on something.

"I had a few," he admitted, "But not many."

"Any I should know about? If we're to be going out like this, shouldn't we know each others' history?"

"I…I agree. But at the same time, we should take it slow in some areas. I'm sure there are a number of details about your personal life that you are not ready to discuss as well."

Ororo was silent for a moment. Hank had a point. This was the first date so it may be a little too soon to get into those issues. It wasn't the easiest subject. Perhaps later on he would be more open to revealing more to her. And perhaps she could let him in on a few of her secrets as well.

"I suppose you're right," she conceded, "I don't think either of us are in the mood to get too personal after what's been going on lately."

"Our line of work is prone to fluctuations. There are good times and bad. This just happens to be one of those times. But they get better. They always do."

"I'll take your word for it," she smiled, "Maybe when it gets good again I can let you in on some of my personal history. I must warn you though, I do have some baggage."

Her tone shifted a bit and she looked away from him briefly. But Hank didn't let her get too disheartened. This date was supposed to lift their spirits.

"Hey, it's okay, Ororo. You'd be hard pressed to find anybody in the X-men who doesn't have some form of baggage, emotional or otherwise. That is why it helps to have somebody to relate to during these times. In my experience it makes being a mutant that much easier."

"Yes, I'm beginning to understand that. You've already done so much to help me. The least I can do is return the favor."

"You already have," Hank said with a smile as he held her a little closer, "I can't tell you how much it means to me that we're doing this. While my romantic history is complicated to say the least, I've always been open to the idea of a little close companionship."

"Given how fast you asked me out, I'm not surprised," Ororo smiled.

"What can I say? It's been too long since I've reached out to somebody," he said with a half smile, "It's been difficult after I had my…accident. Since then I've been committed to my work and my X-men duties."

"Well maybe I can provide some incentive to give the outside world another shot."

"You already have, Ororo."

The couple shared a smile as they came up to a bridge overlooking a small creek. It was a peaceful scene in an otherwise bustling city and it provided the perfect moment for them to get a little closer. Ororo leaned into his warmth, enjoying the soft feel of his plush fur. It was like fine velvet to the touch. She wouldn't be surprised if he actually groomed it. At least he didn't mind her running her hand through it.

A peaceful calm came over them as they watched the water flow. Hank had always marveled at nature, but it was made all the more meaningful having a beautiful woman by his side. It had been so long since he had gotten close to a woman and it felt nice to open up again.

"So despite recent events, how do you like the institute, so far?" said Hank, breaking the silence.

"It's really something, that's for sure," said Ororo with a half-grin, "It feels like I came just in time for things to get complicated. First we rescue Logan from Weapon X and then we face off against Magneto and that Brotherhood of his."

"I'd like to say that's just a fluke, but that kind of activity is fairly normal for the X-men," sighed.

"I'm beginning to see that. But at the same time it is pretty unsettling. We tried to fight him and he beat us. And if it works for Magneto, who's to say others like him won't follow suit?"

"That's exactly why we must always be prepared, Ororo," said Hank, not shaken at all by her grim assessment, "It's what the X-men do."

It was a pretty bold statement, but he was certain of every word. It reminded Ororo that she was still new to all this. Even though she was technically a teacher she was learning just as much from the others as they were from her. She was still learning what it meant to be in the X-men. It was coming at her so fast, but everybody remained confident in her, especially Hank.

"What about teaching the others?" he inquired, "How has that been going?"

Ororo shook her head and smiled.

"It's definitely more challenging than the teaching job I trained for in college."

"Yes, but one does get used to it. I noticed lately how you've been tutoring Bobby and Warren and they seem to be taking nicely to you."

"Yes, although Scott has been more difficult than I expected. He seems…distracted."

"Well I assure you, he's not usually like that," said Hank, "His current attitude is completely new. I'm guessing it has something to do with the Wolverine situation."

"I figured as such," sighed Ororo, "That and Jean. Didn't you tell me they were an item once?"

"No, I told you they only acted as such. It's one of those unspoken things that Warren, Bobby, and I have noticed over the years and not commented on. That's why I'm somewhat surprised Jean has gravitated towards Logan."

"Does that worry you?"

Hank thought for a moment. He usually wasn't one to get involved in the drama of others, but this was a pressing issue.

"A little bit. Jean has never been shy about her passions. This wouldn't be the first time they've gotten the better of her. She's a good woman, but she tends to act emotionally when she should act rationally."

"Aren't we all guilty of that at some point?" Ororo pointed out, "It did help lead to this date."

"True, but with Jean it's a bit more _pronounced_. If you knew her history you would understand," said Hank, "Nevertheless, Jean's a strong woman. Believe me, she can take care of herself."

"I don't doubt that. Not after what I've seen from her in the field and in the classroom," said Ororo, "What about Logan?"

"Him I'm not so sure about. I see in him a genuine desire to gain control over his life. I just don't think Scott sees that."

"Sounds pretty complicated. Then again relationships often are," shrugged Ororo, "But that makes me wonder…"

"About what?" he asked curiously.

Ororo hesitated for a moment. This was one instance where she had to be careful with her words. It was easy when she and Hank just exchanged e-mail and phone calls. Now that they were in this moment together it was possible for things to get much more intimate

"Hank, with everything that's happened and all the chaos that comes with being in the X-men, do you think we could have a real relationship through all this? I know this is just the first date, but still…"

Ororo trailed off and turned away for a moment. She promised herself she wouldn't move too fast with Hank. Relationships had never been her strong point. She got the feeling they weren't Hank's strength either. But even going back to Africa she struggled to really connect with someone. There were many reasons for this, but she couldn't let that stop her from pursing this.

Sensing her distress, Hank slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'm willing to give it a try if you are. Even with our current situation, isn't that all the more reason to take a chance?"

"But what if it interferes with how we do our jobs?" asked Ororo seriously, "Don't get me wrong, Hank, I really like you. But this opportunity really means a lot to me and…"

But before she could go on, Hank placed a finger over her lips.

"Shh…I know you're concerns. And believe me, I share them. I've looked at this from every possible angle and I've concluded that this is right."

Ororo couldn't help but smile.

"Really? Every possible angle?"

"I never lie when it comes to musings," said Hank confidently, "Would you like me to go over every detail to set your mind at ease?"

"I don't know. How long would that take?"

"I'm not sure. It may take several more dates. But if you're ready and willing…"

"I got a better idea," said Ororo as she slipped her arms around his neck, "Why don't you just forget the details and kiss me?"

"Hmm…" he said as if he needed to think about it, "I suppose that would be easier."

Never one to pass up a good opportunity, Hank captured the lips of the African beauty and held her in a strong embrace. He was tempted to make a beauty and the beast reference, but now was not the time for witty banter. He had a beautiful woman in his arms and a new relationship in his life to look forward to.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Upper Dormitories**

Jean Grey couldn't remember the last time she was in this good a mood. After her little moment with Logan, she was practically walking on air. She still couldn't believe what had happened. One minute they were flirting and the next minute they were kissing. It definitely went against the typical rules of relationships, but then again Logan was hardly typical. He was impulsive, mysterious, and downright wild at times. He was not the kind of guy her parents would approve of, but she could care less what they thought. This was her decision. For once she wasn't going to rationalize this. She liked this man and was intent on giving this a chance.

She had no idea how they were going to go about this. It was highly unlikely that Logan would follow the usual dating scheme. He was a man of mystery with his own way of doing things, but Jean was willing go along for the ride. And who knows? It could be good for her.

Many possibilities ran through her mind as she neared her room. But just as she turned the final corner, she found Scott standing there leaning against the wall with a distant look.

"Don't you look happy? Have a good session with Logan?" he commented in a sarcastic tone.

Jean blushed, the memory of what happened still fresh in her mind.

"It was…productive," she said, unable to stop herself from blushing.

"I'll bet. You seem to be enjoying them more and more lately."

Her smile quickly faded. Scott had that tone in his voice again. It was the same tone he always had when he talked about her and Logan. Only this time he didn't come out and say it overtly. It hinted to her that he knew something was up.

"Scott, let's not do this," said Jean in an exasperated tone.

"Fine, then I'll just come out and say it," said Scott, his expression growing more serious, "I saw you two kissing earlier."

"You were spying?!"

"I was just passing by. My timing just happened to be on."

Jean cast him a skeptical look, but Scott ignored it. He wasn't about to start a whole new argument about respecting one another's privacy or whether or not he found out by accident. This was about her and Logan.

"Now before you yell at me, let's just skip the usual I-don't-trust-Logan and you-don't-need-me-looking-out-for-you ordeal. I get that now."

"So then why are you still giving me that look?"

"What look?"

"You know what I'm talking about," said Jean strongly, "The same look you always give me when I do something you don't approve of."

Scott took another deep breath. Jean wasn't making this any easier, but they had to get this whole Logan affair out of the way. He was sick of letting it coming between them.

"I'm not going to lie. I was pretty shocked when I saw it. Hell, I was tempted to barge in and break you two up."

"Thanks for the restraint, I guess."

"Your welcome," said Scott flatly, "Instead, I ran off and blew through level six Danger Room session. But when that didn't work I went on a long walk to calm down."

"Did it work?" asked Jean anxiously.

Scott looked away. This was already harder than he expected.

"I guess so. We're not arguing, are we?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you've changed your mind."

"Of course it doesn't. Now I'll admit Logan has made some adjustments since the whole Brotherhood fiasco. I'll be the first to say I was wrong about that."

"I'm glad," said Jean with a half-smile.

"But that doesn't make me feel any better about you two being an item. And don't tell me to just talk to him because you know he won't listen to me."

Jean hugged her shoulders. As much progress as Logan had made, he still didn't get along with Scott. Part of that was her fault, but if she and Logan were going to be in a relationship she had work this out. Scott was still her friend and there was no way she was going to push him out of her life.

"Look Scott, I like Logan. He's a unique and special man and I won't deny I'm really attracted to him."

"Yeah, you've made that abundantly clear," said Scott dryly, "I still don't get why though."

"To be perfectly honest, neither do I. It's just one of those things that come along so fast you can't control it. Granted, Logan is different from the other guys I've been involved with. But I…I want to give it a try."

"So you really do feel the same way," said Scott in a low tone.

"Yes," said Jean honestly, "But I know what this is about."

"You…do?" said Scott nervously.

"Of course I do. You think that me being with Logan is going affect our friendship. It's obvious. What with the way you two are always at each others' throats."

Scott breathed a sigh of relief. For a second there he thought she was going to say something else. Maybe it would have been better if she hadn't, but at least it spared him the awkwardness. Rather than debate her, he went with it.

"Yeah…no argument there."

"Scott…" she said, taking a step closer, "Believe me when I say I don't want anything to come between our friendship. You and I have been through way too much together to let something as trivial as some new love interest hurt that. You mean too much to me to just up and risk everything."

"You mean a lot to me too, Jean. But seriously, how do you expect me to handle this? You know how I feel about Logan."

"I'm not saying you have to like each other. All I'm asking is that you give him a chance."

It was a lot to ask of the young X-leader. Jean was basically asking him to turn a blind eye to something that tore him up inside. He wished he could say no, but looking into those desperate eyes of hers it was all but impossible. Jean liked Logan and Logan liked her back. He didn't have to like it, but she made her decision and all he could do now was be the friend he had always been.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll do my best. Just…remember I'm still here for you."

Jean smiled warmly, glad that she reached an understanding with her friend. And to show her appreciation, she leaned in and gave him a friendly hug.

"Thank you, Scott. And don't worry, I'll never forget."

"Neither will I."

The two long-time friends parted and Jean retreated to her room. Scott still lingered, his mind slowly processing what just happened. The idea of Jean and Logan still didn't sit well, but at least he salvaged something with his friend. It was just going to take some getting used to.

As Scott walked off with his hands in his pockets he let out another sigh. Jean was with Logan, Bobby was head-over-heels for that Lorna girl, and Hank and Ororo were really hitting it off. Maybe he should look into getting a girlfriend too. It would definitely make times like this easier.

* * *

**Brotherhood Lair**

It had been a week since the Brotherhood of Mutants was formed and so far they had adapted well to their new dwelling. It wasn't fancy, but for Mortimer, John, Freddy, and Lance it was manageable. Never-the-less, there was plenty to complain about. A cave on an island in the middle of nowhere could only go so far in satisfying a bunch of mutant renegades.

"Damn, all this high tech hardware and we can't even get decent cable," groaned Lance as he flipped through the limited channels, "I don't know how much longer I can take living in this place."

"Ah, quit your whining! I kind of like it here," said Mortimer, who was casually sitting on a couch with his feet on the table.

"Of course you like it. You're part reptile," said Freddy as he tore into his second helping of salted chips.

"Amphibian, blob for brains. There's a big difference. Didn't they teach you anything in school?"

"Who needs school when you can bench monster trucks?" scoffed the oversized mutant, "I'm just waiting for Mags to give us a chance to bust more heads. After fighting those X-geeks, I think we're ready for the big time!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," said Lance, "Save the confidence for when we're not living in a cave."

"Oh lighten up, Lance. It's dark, it's dreary, and it's cold at night, but has its perks," smirked John.

"Like what?"

As if on cue, Wanda walked in with a stack of papers in hand. As always she drew John's flirtatious leers, but she just rolled her eyes and ignored him. Lance shook his head. It seemed John would tolerate anything as long as he could be around Wanda. He didn't know how she put up with it.

"Shouldn't you guys be working on those team-building exercises I gave you?" she said in a disgruntled tone.

"We should, but after wrestling," said Lance.

"Figures," said Wanda, rolling her eyes, "Honestly, how do you expect to fight for mutant liberation sitting on your asses like this?"

"What? Doesn't watching wrestling teach us how to fight?" quipped Mortimer.

"I give up," she groaned, "When you decide to stop being lazy, look over these reports."

"Reports, huh?" said John as he picked one up, "What is it? Plans to blow up the White House?"

"Not quite. But if I were you, I'd read up on them. My father has a reputation for planning missions that tend to get messy."

That helped get the attention of the four mutant men. They signed up for this deal knowing full well they were going to engage in battles for all mutant-kind. They just didn't know it was going to come so soon.

While they all gathered around to read over the plan, Wanda left the lounge area for the central chamber. She still couldn't believe these guys were going to be part of Magneto's grand scheme for mutant liberation. Lance, Freddy, Mortimer, and John were more outlaws than visionaries. They all came from shady backgrounds. Two had done serious time behind bars. They were also young. She understood that was important because youth was key in fostering loyalty, but she was still skeptical and would be until they proved otherwise.

Sighing to herself, she met up with Magneto, Pietro, and Mystique. They were each going over maps and assorted news clips. The focus was on growing public concern over mutant issues. Already, there were major divisions. Some wanted containment while others favored human rights. It was a debate Erik Lensherr knew all too well. He had seen it develop as a boy in Poland during the rise of the Nazis and it ended in war, death, and genocide. And he would be damned if homo superior was going to face such a fate.

"I hope you're right about these guys, Father," said Wanda, "Because honestly, I don't see in them the future freedom fighters for our people."

"Don't be so quick to judge, Wanda," said Magneto, his eyes never leaving the computer screen, "I chose them for a reason."

"Let me guess. Is it because thugs make better soldiers?"

"Hardly," scoffed the master of magnetism, "I am a firm believer that those we consider thugs are merely those society has given up on. With more and more mutants facing such despair, our cause is ripe for spreading."

"Does that mean more recruitment missions?" asked Pietro from another console, "Because at the rate we're going, we won't be much of a force within this decade."

"Big movements require big bangs," said Magneto ominously, "Rest assured, my plan will leave quite a mark on the world."

With the push of a button, the many monitors surrounding the room stopped and focused on one image. It was that of a war ridden wasteland wrought with political upheaval and authoritarian oppression. And at the center of it all was a charismatic strongman dressed in military uniform delivering fiery speeches to masses of mindless followers.

"_My people, the time of reckoning is at hand! The world is finally taking notice. They see that our civilization is on the brink of collapse. Morality is decaying. Order is crumbling. Our very species is becoming polluted with freaks and monsters bent on destruction! Well I say not in our land! Long live the great leader, Cameron Hodge! Long live Genosha!"_

A wave of cheers erupted from the audience. The finely dressed strongman waved to his people with the poise of a despot. With such a smile one would never suspect that he ran a country through terror, torture, and slavery. He was the kind of man Magneto spent his whole life fighting against. Soon he and the rest of the world come to respect the power of homo superior.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us," commented Wanda.

"He'll pay," said Magneto sternly, "He and everyone like him will answer for his crimes."

"And when we free the mutants he's been secretly using for slave labor, we'll have all the recruits we'll ever need," said Mystique.

"Indeed, but we must proceed carefully."

"I don't care how we do it as long as we get what you promised," said Mystique.

"Of course," said Magneto as he turned to his shape-shifting ally, "My promise for your…offspring."

Mystique shifted uncomfortably. Any reminder of what she sacrificed to be a part of this was difficult to manage. But like always, she tucked it all away in the deepest recesses of her core.

"Don't even go there," she said callously, "Let's just get on with this. I'll feel a lot better when all this is over and mutants have the upper hand for once."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Xavier's Office**

"Seriously Professor, I think we should look into bringing Lorna here. She's already been kicked out of school and her mother lost her job. Shouldn't we help her?"

"It's not that simple, Bobby," sighed the Professor for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Why not?" exclaimed Iceman, "I thought helping mutants in need was what the X-men were all about."

It was yet another dead end for a conversation that had been going on for nearly two hours. Having had enough legal issues for one day Professor Xavier hoped to catch up on Cerebro's latest findings tonight, but Bobby was in a panic. He just got word from his online love interest Lorna that her mother lost her job and she may not be able to get online to talk to him anymore. His solution to this problem was simple. He wanted to recruit Lorna to the X-men. But the Professor was hesitant.

"I understand your concerns, but we've been through this. I talked to Lorna over the phone the last time you wanted her to come here and she was adamant she stay with her mother."

"That was months ago. The situation is different this time and not in a good way. They're already on the verge of getting kicked out of their apartment. Ever since her neighbors found out she was a mutant they've been looking for reasons to put her out onto the streets. So let's just bring them here!"

"Our doors are open to them if they want to come, but you know our policy."

"Yeah, yeah…people must come of their own free will," he said dryly, "But can't we make an exception just this once? I'm worried about her."

"I can't say I blame you. But until Lorna or her mother contacts me we can only support them indirectly."

Bobby let out a frustrated sigh. Xavier wasn't going to back down on his rule of not interfering in the lives of others. It was one of his most strongly guarded principles whether it applied to using his powers to influence others or pressuring people to come to the institute. Usually, he didn't argue with this policy, but this was serious. Lorna was in trouble and for some reason she stubbornly avoided getting involved with the X-men. She wouldn't even come to the mansion when he invited her. She never gave a reason, but her current situation left her with few options.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit back and watch her suffer?"

"No Bobby, but if you truly care about this girl you'll be there for her. It sounds like she needs that more than anything now."

"I guess," he sighed, "We've already planned to meet in person for the first time. I just wish I knew why she's so against joining the X-men."

"I'm sure she has her reasons."

"That doesn't mean they're good reasons," quipped Bobby, "For all we know something or someone is holding her back. Something we may have to get involved in eventually."

"Even so, I've made my decision. Until she changes her mind, you are not to pressure her. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," he said grudgingly, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Instead of arguing further, Bobby got up and left. He hung his head low, his usually high spirits dampened by this Lorna situation. His heart was in the right place in wanting to help Lorna. But he had to remember that the institute was a school and not a safe-house. It wasn't easy when he clearly felt strongly for this girl. In fact, Xavier couldn't recall Bobby ever being so smitten with someone before. It clouded his judgment and was sure to remain an issue for a while.

'_They grow so fast.'_

Setting aside such musings, Xavier turned his attention back to his computer. Cerebro had just analyzed the latest string of new mutant signatures and there were a few that caught his eye. One in particular exhibited very usual manifestations around a small town in Mississippi. But it wasn't so much the powers that intrigued him as much as it was the identity of the young woman exhibiting such traits.

"Marie Anna Darkholme," said Xavier as he brought up an image of the woman's public record, "Hmm…I wonder."

* * *

**Next Issue: Rogue Spirit**


	6. Issue 6: Rogue Recruit

**Issue #6  
Rogue Spirit**

**

* * *

**_It is a time of change for the X-men. Born with extraordinary powers, they fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them. So recently, Professor Charles Xavier has stepped up recruiting efforts to bring more mutants under his wing. Among his latest additions are Storm and Wolverine. Both arrived under very different circumstances with Storm being an accomplished graduate student and Wolverine being a product of the mysterious Weapon X. But the transition hasn't been without issues. _

_Wolverine continues to clash with Cyclops on and off the field despite the best efforts of Jean Grey. Wolverine's romantic interest in Jean has added further strain that has continued to fester. Storm has also been adjusting, having already faced two major battles. But she's had significant help from the others, especially her fellow teacher and new boyfriend, Hank McCoy. _

_These issues were made painfully clear in a recent battle with the Brotherhood of Mutants, the rival team of mutants led by Magneto. They were able to humble the X-men due to their lack of teamwork. The whole affair was a triumph for the Brotherhood and defeat for the X-men. Now as Magneto schemes, Professor Xavier looks into more possible recruits._

_And he may not have to look far. On the banks of the Mississippi river, a new mutant signal has begun to manifest. It already holds a special interest for Professor Xavier, but he isn't the only one._

_

* * *

_**The Dark Corner Nightclub – Mississippi**

Marie Anna Darkholme let out a disgruntled groan as she slammed back another drink. She was starting to lose count of how many she had taken. Obviously it wasn't enough because she was still miserable. Two hours into the night and her head was still killing her. Not even sitting at the bar in her favorite club on a Wednesday night was making her feel better. A day of this torment was bad enough, but this was the third time this week she had felt this lousy.

"Gimme another one," she said to the bartender in her thick, southern accent.

"You're really pushing it tonight, Rogue. What the hell is wrong with you? Foster mother kick you out again?"

"Ah don't wanna talk about it. Just get me another."

"Whatever."

The young woman rubbed her temples, taking a deep breath to collect herself. But that wasn't easy in a club like this. The Dark Corner was no ordinary hang out for teenagers in the early evening hours of a school night. It was a notorious Goth club that was built from an old strip club. For years it had been where outcasts and rebels met to hang out, listen to alternative music, and break a few laws. It wasn't that big, consisting of a central dance floor, a DJ booth, a bar, and some beat up couches where people could loathe the world in peace. The unofficial dress code was to wear anything that wasn't normal. Whether it was excessive piercing, dyed hair, black makeup, vampire fangs, tattoos, or clothes that were too revealing for community standards it was all accepted here.

Marie had been coming here for years. Only here she wasn't Marie, the intimidating girl nobody talked to at school and who regularly clashed with her foster mother. She was Rogue, a girl who looked out for herself. She wasn't the loathing, dreary type goth who lamented about everything. She didn't even look the part. She didn't have overly pale skin, elaborate tattoos, or ridiculous body piercings. By all account she had a normal, athletic female body. She did have her share of defining traits though. The most noticeable was a white streak in her hair. That along with the dark clothes she wore made her fit right in with this crowd. They didn't even give her a second look. She just kept to herself, preferring the company of other outcasts so she could fit in on her own terms.

It hadn't always been like this. There was a time her mother really looked out for her. She wasn't her real mother though. She didn't remember her birth parents. But she never let that hold her back. Her foster mother taught her to be tough, strong, and independent. She even taught her how to fight, which really came in handy when people harassed her about her appearance. If they didn't approve of the way she styled her hair or the gothic clothes she wore, that was their problem.

"Boy don't you look gloomy. And in a place like this that's really something," said a darkly dressed man with at least six piercing on his face, "Just out of curiosity, how much of that angst is for show and how much of it is real?"

"Depends…how far do those tattoos go?" quipped Rogue as she gulped down another drink.

"Answering a question with a question. I'm guessing you're smarter than the average goth. I like that."

"Sorry sugah. You ain't mah type. Ah only hang out with guys smart enough not to stick hot needles through their eyelids."

"Who said anything about hanging out?" he said with a flirtatious leer, "Looks to me like that's the last thing you need."

"What Ah need is for you to shut yer trap!"

"I'll be quiet…if you join me in the pit."

Rogue rolled her eyes. _The pit_ was just Goth jargon for the dance floor, which by now was a sweaty heap of bodies moving chaotically to the industrial rhythm. There was no order or civility to it. Anything goes in the pit. It was a way to release pent up frustrations about the world. And for Marie "Rogue" Darkholme, it was just what she needed.

"Fahne," sighed Rogue, "If it'll shut ya up."

She set aside her drink and followed the man into the crowd. She didn't know this man, but that didn't bother her. If he tried anything, she could take him. All that mattered now was getting her head straight.

The DJ, who was a tall, middle-aged man with a long flowing beard and braided hair, began a new song. The thundering base beats reverberated throughout the club. Glasses shook and the floor rocked a mesh of Gothic men and women followed the intoxicating spirit, guided only by the whims of rebellion.

Rogue followed the man to the center of the pit, closing her eyes and moving with the pulsing beat. Surrounded by fellow outcasts, many of whom were only partially dressed, she felt more at ease. The spirit consumed her as she began moving her body to the music. The heavily pierced man who roped her into this moved in close, grinning intently as he danced with her. But his presence was barely noticeable once she got into it. Her head stopped pounding and her mood lightened. It was just the feeling she was looking for. As the beat intensified, she slithered her body in a majestic yet sassy manner. More soon joined in the pit, surrounding her with more sweaty bodies.

Rogue felt the man rub up against her. He looked at her and she looked right back at him, showing she was every bit the rebel her name implied. He leaned in to touch her, trailing his hand up her waist and onto her exposed mid-drift. Rogue leaned into it, matching him move for move. Then something unexpected happened. Suddenly, the man's expression shifted to one of great discomfort.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His cries were barely audible over the music and crowd, but Rogue heard him loud and clear. When she saw the look on his face, she realized something was wrong. Then she felt it too.

"What the…aaaaaarghhhhhhhhh!"

The man's body went limp and he collapsed lifelessly onto the floor. Rogue fell back in confusion, grasping her head. It was like someone had just injected fire into her veins. A rush of images surged through her mind. Only these images weren't from her.

'_My name is Cody Hawkins. I am 18. I'm a poor student. I played football. I got kicked off the team because they found needles in my locker. My dad's a jerk. My mom's overbearing. I sneak out at night to go to punk concerts. I dress differently during the day. I become someone else at night. I am…'_

It was happened so fast. Along with these thoughts came this strange surge of energy. It felt weird. It left her disoriented and confused. She tried to keep her balance. Then she stumbled onto a girl who was dancing next to her. She felt her arm make contact with her shoulder. Another surge followed, only this time the thoughts were different.

'_My name is Risty Wilde. My other name is Moonlight. My parents are nice. My family is wealthy. I don't fit in. I want to be different. I skip church to hang out with friends. I hide drugs under my mattress in a hallowed out bible. I want to get out of this town. I want to start my own band. My parents don't understand. Nobody understands.'_

The girl went limp and Rogue tripped over onto another girl. More strange sensations followed and like the previous two, she went limp. At this point, people were starting to notice. Even as the music kept playing, onlookers began to panic. Three people were out cold and one girl was freaking out. Something was seriously wrong with her. She couldn't stop screaming.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT-AHHHHHHH!" cried Rogue as she clutched her head.

"Take it easy, missy! You on a bad trip or something?" asked a middle aged man.

He reached down to help her up, but when she grabbed her hand he joined the three other victims lying on the floor. And once again, Rogue was bombarded with a wave of images and sensations. Her reaction drew more attention as onlookers began piecing it together.

"What's happening to her?"

"She some sort of succubus or something?"

"She knocked them out cold just by touching her? She must be cursed or something!"

"Should we get help or something?"

More closed in on Rogue and the four bodies of her victims. But this time, she wouldn't let them.

"DON'T TOUCH MEH! GET AWAY!"

With strength that defied her stature, Rogue plowed through the crowd and rushed for the nearest exit. Some tried to stop her, but they were overwhelmed. It was like she had the strength of several men. By the time she reached the back, nobody dared stand in her way. She could barely coordinate herself. Her mind was going so fast she could barely keep up with her body. Once she reached the back door, she stormed aimlessly into the night.

"What's going on?! Why is this happening to me?! Somebody? Anybody! HELP MEH!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Danger Room**

Logan never minded getting his hands dirty. With his history, it was almost a given. Whether it was killing people, acting as a guinea pig in some madmen's experiment, or simply working on his motorcycle he was never afraid of a little elbow grease. Seeing as how he had to pull his weight around the institute, he was helping in a number of ways. One of which involved helping Hank fix the Danger Room that he had grown so fond of destroying.

"I must say, Logan. You know how to leave your mark," said Hank as he worked under the hologram projectors, "I can't remember the last time someone put the projector circuits under this much strain."

"What can I say? I'm good at testing limits," said Wolverine with a wolfish grin as he cleaned out some of the mangled debris.

"That wasn't necessarily a compliment," Hank retorted, "These components are quite complex, not to mention expensive. There's only so many times I care to rebuild them."

"Guess you'll just have to start makin' them sturdier," shrugged the feral mutant.

"I suppose the term _overkill _is not in your vocabulary?"

"I'm the best at what I do. Far as I'm concerned, anything less than overkill just wouldn't be right."

He seemed remarkably casual, even as he forcefully ripped out some old cables and projectors. He almost seemed like he was in a good mood. Hank couldn't remember seeing him in such a state in the brief time he had been with the team. If what he heard from Ororo and the others were any indication, he had a pretty good idea why.

"So…I heard about you and Jean getting together," he said.

"Word travels fast," said Logan with a wolfish grin, "Guess there ain't but so much hiding a guy can do when he hooks up with a hot girl."

"Not that you seem to concerned with hiding it, I was hoping to set the record straight," said Hank as he stopped working on the projectors for a moment, "I don't mean to make light of your personal life, but don't you think you getting together with Jean is somewhat…"

"Weird?" scoffed Logan, "Since when is it weird to get together with a good looking girl who's gone above and beyond to help a chump like me pull his life back together?"

"I was going to say unorthodox, but if that's what you want to call it so be it."

"You're not gonna go all Cyclops on me and tell me it's wrong now are you?" said the feral mutant dryly.

"Of course not," said Hank, "What you and Jean do is your business. But I must say I'm a bit concerned in addition to being downright surprised."

Logan shook his head as he grabbed some tools from a nearby toolbox and kept working on some of the gears. He already had this conversation with the Professor. Warren and Bobby made their share of comments as well. He understood that he and Jean were somewhat of a novelty, but these so called _concerns _they were voicing were starting to bug the hell out of him.

"What's there to be concerned about? So me and Jeannie got together. Big deal!" grunted Logan as he struggled to loosen a warped bolt, "What is so freakin' outrageous about it? Is it because of my age?"

"That can be somewhat of a concern," Hank pointed out, "Last I checked, your age is somewhat of a mystery. The Professor has already surmised that some of your memories go back as far as World War II."

"So what? Even if I am that old I'm still technically as young as I ever was. My healing factor takes care of that. Even if it didn't, age doesn't seem to bother Jeannie. Guess she goes for guys with some experience under their belt."

Hank was silent for a moment. Logan didn't seem to be taking this matter very seriously. It was even more troubling to him because to him Jean Grey was a serious concern.

"Age and experience aside, that's not my chief concern, Logan," Hank went on, "Jean is my student. I've known her for many years. I was here the day she joined the institute. I've taught her and watched he grow into the woman she is now."

"And what a woman, eh?" grinned Logan.

"I would ask that you be serious, my friend. As I mean this with the utmost candor," said Hank firmly, "Now I'm not going to stand here and say that you're wrong to be together. I'm not in position to make that kind of judgment. What worries me is that Jean is rushing into something she doesn't quite understand."

"And you think I'm leading her on? That I'm somehow taking advantage of her?" said Logan, who stopped working to finally address Hank seriously.

"Heavens no, but please note that in the past Jean has been known to lose her grip on personal affairs. She's rational in most things, but not when it comes to intimate relations. She's never as careful as she should be and if the way you've been carrying yourself around her is any indication, you're not all that careful either."

"So you're all worked up about her being impulsive and adventurous?"

"I'm worried about her getting hurt, Logan. I don't know you well enough to be assured it won't get out of hand. It couldn't hurt to have a certain level of reciprocity from someone now so intimately involved with one of my students."

Logan snarled somewhat. He still got the feeling that Hank was insinuating he was just some jerk looking to use Jeannie for his own selfish. That seemed to be the sentiment of everybody here at the institute. Looking back on it, however, he couldn't say that he blamed them. He didn't exactly come off as an eagle scout when it came to women. That didn't mean he lacked respect for them either, especially Jeannie. If he was going to be with her he might as well set the record straight, starting with Hank.

"Fine, you want some reciprocity and shit? I'll give it to you!" said Logan, now showing a much more serious demeanor, "I know I ain't prime boyfriend material. I know Jeannie can do a whole lot better than a jerk-off like me. I also know there's a _long_ list of reasons why we shouldn't be together. But none of that mattered. She still took a chance on me. Just like I took a chance on her. Call it whatever the hell you want, but she's my girl now and I'm her guy. That's all there is to it."

"I know. I accept that," said Hank, "But…"

"Let me finish before you start second guessing me, bub," said Logan, cutting him off, "I know guys like me don't get a lot of breaks. But by some crazy twist of fate, I got a chance with the X-men and I got a chance with Jeannie. As screwed up as I am, I ain't making light of it. I'll do whatever it takes to be good for her. I'll protect her, I'll be there for her, and I'll make sacrifices for her. I like her. She has faith in me. The least I can do is return the favor…and show her a damn good time in the process."

Hank took a moment to digest Logan's words. He studied the feral mutant briefly, making sure he was completely sincere. His ever subtlety indicated he was dead serious. He really did care for Jean Grey, more so than he expected. She wasn't just some attractive conquest. He did feel something for her. Having shared such feelings with Ororo, he could definitely appreciate such sentiment.

"So what do you say, Hank? That good enough to ease these _concerns_ of yours?" said Logan.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," said Hank with a smile, "I am somewhat relieved."

"So you believe me when I say I'm serious about being with Jeannie," Logan added.

"I'd say you've done more than enough to convince me."

"That mean you're gonna stop bugging me about it? I'm getting mighty tired of explaining myself to everybody around here about my personal life."

"So long as you're dating Jean Grey, you're going to draw a fair amount of attention," said Hank with a smirk.

"Funny, I don't see you and Ro getting that sort of attention," Logan pointed out.

"True, but even you must admit that the nature of you and Jean is a lot more…intriguing. It's bound to draw more interest whether you like it or not."

Logan muttered a few curses under his breath. He couldn't fault Hank for being honest. The man made a good point. He and Jean were not typical. Even he could see why it would draw attention. It didn't make it any less annoying, but it was something he was going to have to work around.

Hank offered him a friendly gesture. He was glad to hear that Logan was serious in dealing with Jean. If they could make each other happy who was he to argue? It could only be good for them. However, there were other issues that concerned him.

"I personally don't care to intrude," said Hank, "As far as I'm concerned, your dealings with Jean are now as private as mine and Ororo's. But don't expect others to be silent. Some may even be quite vocal about it."

"You referring to Summers," grumbled Logan.

"Not specifically, but he is the first one that comes to mind," said Hank.

"The guy's a prick! It's not like I stole Jeannie from him. I swear he just uses her as an excuse to piss me off!"

"I would ask that you try and be a little less crass in your assessment of Scott Summers," said Hank in a more serious tone, "Like Jean, he is a longtime student of mine. I've known him for years and I can see why he would be so concerned about you being with her."

"Why? Because he was too much of a pussy to take a chance?"

"No, because he and Jean share a certain _closeness_ that I don't think you understand," Hank elaborated, "To be perfectly honest, I don't understand it either. Their history together is quite extensive. The way they relate to one another is nothing short of uncanny. So before you go about causing too much tension with Scott, I hope you keep that in mind. You'll save yourself, and Jean for that matter, a great deal of frustration."

The idea of trying to be understanding with Scott Summers didn't have a lot of appeal for Logan. However, the idea of saving himself and Jeannie some frustration seemed much more appealing. It still didn't sit well, Scott and Jeannie being so close. Hank was right to point out that he didn't understand it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to understand it. If nothing else, it would give him less reasons to want to beat the crap out of him. Maybe it couldn't hurt to at least try.

"I'll think about it," conceded Logan as he went back to fixing the gears.

"That's all I ask," smiled Hank.

"I still think Cyke would be better off finding a girl of his own. That way everybody's happy."

"If only the world were that just."

"Tell me about it. I don't know if there's anybody out there that could stand one-eye, let alone bone him."

"You'd be surprised, my friend," grinned Hank, "You may be surprised to learn that there was a very special woman that Scott had quite a…"

Suddenly, Hank was cut off by an urgent telepathic message by Professor Xavier.

'_X-men, we have a code red alert! Please suit up immediately and gather in the hanger! A situation has arisen in Mississippi that requires are immediate attention!'_

The Professor's voice sounded urgent. It appeared Hank's little story and the Danger Room repairs would have to wait. A code red alert was never to be taken lightly.

"Guess you'll have to fill me in later, Hank. We got some action on our hands!" said Logan as he and Hank shot up and rushed out of the Danger Room.

"It would seem so," said Hank as he followed his friend out the main door, "Perhaps a mission at a time like this is a good thing! A little break from the drama could be just what we need."

* * *

**X-jet – 45 Minutes Later**

The XR-77 Blackbird broke through the thick cloud cover over the humid air over Mississippi. Turbulence rocked the advanced jet as Cyclops carefully piloted them over the agrarian terrain. This was not a good night for a recruitment run. The professor told them that the situation was volatile. People were in the hospital, rumors were flying, and the media were already descending on the area. It had all the makings of a bad situation. Those who had been in the X-men longer knew the signs and this definitely qualified.

It was rare for Professor Xavier to send them out like this in any respect, let alone for a recruitment mission. But half an hour ago Cerebro detected something major and immediately sent them to investigate.

"We're passing over the coordinates," Cyclops reported, "Sense anything yet, Marvel Girl?"

"Not yet, Cyclops," she replied, "But something is definitely going on down there. I'm picking up on a hell of a lot of panic. At least four people are in a coma."

"Four? Damn, what kind of mutant are we dealing with?" asked Warren.

"A dangerous one if she's started attacking civilians," said Logan, "We better get down and start tracking her. She keeps putting people in the hospital and we may have a fight on our hands."

Just then, the Professor's voice echoed through the radio.

"_Don't jump to conclusions just yet, Wolverine. The mission isn't to fight this girl. The mission is to help her. While her condition is unstable, you must try and reach her before resorting to violence of any kind."_

"Sounds like a big risk if ya ask me," said Logan.

"_Indeed, but it's one we must be willing to take. We don't want a repeat of the incident with Avalanche."_

Logan was still skeptical. Just because their last fight was a disaster didn't mean they should shy away from combat. That was called being a coward in his book. But for the sake of not making the same mistake twice, he went along with it.

"Exactly what are we dealing with, Charles? Who is this girl you've been monitoring?" asked Hank, who was sitting in the co-pilot chair.

"_She's a mutant whose powers have just begun to reach their full potential. Based on Cerebro's analysis, she has a unique ability to drain the life energy from others."_

"Draining life energy? That would explain the comas," said Cyclops, "Any background information on her?"

"_Besides a brief criminal record, no. Someone has gone to great lengths to keep her paper trail to a minimum. I was, however, able to uncover a name…Marie Darkholme._

"Darkholme?" said Warren, "You mean…"

"_Yes, Angel. She's Mystique's adopted daughter."_

Silence fell over the team. As if it wasn't enough to have to deal with a dangerous, life-draining mutant, she just happened to be related to one of their biggest enemies. While Mystique had always been as mysterious as her name implied, the thought of her having a daughter didn't sit well. If she was anything like Mystique, it was safe to assume she would be difficult if not downright resistant.

"Just what we need," groaned Warren, "A date with Mystique's demon seed."

"Let's hope she's not the apple of her mother's eye," said Ororo.

"Yeah right," scoffed Logan, "You really expect her not to put up a fight?"

"We have to try and reach her, Logan," said Scott, "And the best way to do that is to avoid violence."

"You have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"You guys want to keep it down?" said Jean in a frustrated tone, "I'm trying to concentrate here! Sifting through a million different thoughts isn't as easy as it sounds!"

Logan fell silent. Jean in her usual referee role got him and Scott to set aside their disagreements and focus on the task at hand. While they had gotten better at getting along lately, they still clashed. It was part of the baggage of being Wolverine's girlfriend while keeping her close friendship with Scott. She hated being caught in the middle, but then again if she didn't do her part those two would never get along.

"Man, how did Bobby get out of this mess?" wondered Warren.

"He has a mission of his own, remember?" said Ororo.

"Some mission," scoffed the winged mutant, "We're out looking for Mystique's life-draining teenage daughter and he's meeting up with that Lorna girl he met on the internet? How is that fair?"

"Look at it this way, Warren…we've got the more exciting prospect," said Hank with his usual optimism, "You always say you prefer a challenge."

"Maybe so. But I'll bet my inheritance he's having a better time than we are."

* * *

**New York City – Union Station**

Bobby Drake paced anxiously as he waited outside for his date to show up. It took an hour of debate and some all out pleading on his part, but Professor Xavier excused him for the night so he could travel to New York City to meet Lorna Dane, the girl he met over the internet who captured his heart. He was excited, but nervous. Ever since he joined the institute, he didn't get the chance to meet any girls. After he got kicked out of school, his date prospects dwindled and his only refuge was the internet. And after searching incessantly, he found someone he could connect with.

He hadn't met her in person, but he had spoken to her over the phone andseen her picture so he knew she was beautiful. She also told him that she was a mutant like him, which went a long ways since people on the internet could be just as arrogant about the subject as they were in real life. He remembered how one time he met a girl over the web he thought he could get to know, but when she found out he was a mutant she immediately shut him out. It was disheartening to say the least, but hopefully this would be different.

"Um…Bobby Drake?"

Bobby turned around at the sound of a shy female voice. He was greeted with a sight that left him momentarily stunned. There before her was Lorna, the girl behind the chat room. And her picture hardly did her justice.

"Lorna? Wow, is it really you?" said Bobby as he approached her in excitement.

"If you're screen name is IceManX616, then yes. It's me."

Bobby smiled widely. She was every bit as beautiful as he imagined. He knew it was her because of her unique green hair color, which she said was part of her mutation. She also had a really nicely toned body. She told him she played sports and it definitely showed. If that wasn't a sign of good X-men material he didn't know what was.

"Glad to finally meet you," she said, "I can't believe you came all the way out here just for me."

"It was nothing," he said, "A trip to the Big Apple to meet a beautiful girl is all the incentive I need."

Lorna smiled and blushed.

"Thanks. You're just as cute as your picture."

Now it was Bobby's turn to blush. He was rarely at a loss for words, but this was one of those times when even his quick wit was paralyzed. Despite years of vocabulary tutoring from Hank, he was honestly at a loss. It had been so long since he had been with a girl. Where did he even start?

"So uh…want to grab a bite?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'd love to," said Lorna, taking his arm, "You like ice cream?"

"Love it."

"Great! I'll show you the best sundae you've ever had!"

"Sounds like a plan," grinned Bobby.

With a beautiful girl at his side, Bobby Drake followed the green haired girl through the crowded streets. This was already shaping up to be a hell of a recruitment mission. Hopefully his friends were doing just as well on their end.

* * *

**Local Park - Rogue**

Everything was still spinning. Rogue wasn't sure how far she had run, how long she had been running, or even where she was running to. All she knew was she had to get away from wherever it was she came from. The world was after her and she wasn't about to look back. Adrenaline surged through her system, pushing her beyond her normal limits. She ran so far she reached the run down park across town. But at some point she had to slow down. Sweat poured down her face as she struggled to catch her breath. Her mind was still racing with many conflicting thoughts flowing through her mind. She struggled to ascertain which were her own and which weren't.

"Pull yourself together, girl! Don't freak out on meh!" she urged herself.

Out of breath and out of energy, she leaned against a nearby tree. Her legs were burning and her head was still throbbing. She forcefully rubbed her temples, but the pain persisted.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on?!" she yelled out into the night.

Suddenly, she heard a voice in her mind.

'_It's okay. Help is on the way.'_

The young woman shot up and looked around, ignoring the pain of fatigue and frantically scanning the area.

"Who said that?! Who's there?!" she demanded.

'_Look above you.'_

It sounded crazy to listen to a voice coming from inside her head, but she did it anyways. And to her surprise, the voice wasn't lying. Out of the sky, a large black plane descended from the clouds and hovered a few hundred feet off the ground. From the plane, the door opened and a group of unknown people came flying out.

Led by Marvel Girl's telekinesis and Storm's winds, the X-men descended towards the ground where they saw the anxious looking young woman stood defensively against a tree. She didn't look daunted by their appearance. If anything, she looked defensive. Her attire didn't bode well either. That Goth getup she was in cried rebelliousness, something they probably should have expected from the daughter of Mystique.

"Marie Darkholme?" announced Cyclops as they touched down, "We're here to help you."

"Help meh?" said Rogue skeptically, "Who the hell are you people?"

"We're the X-men," said Marvel Girl, _'And we know what you're going through.'_

There was that voice again. Only this time she knew the source. At least she knew it wasn't from her. But that did little to stem her suspicion.

"Get out of mah head!" she demanded, "I don't want your help! I just want…"

"Whoa there, take it easy!" urged Angel, "Take a deep breath and calm down. We don't need things getting more messed up than they already are."

"Tell that to the people Ah just put in a coma! Can you help meh with that?! Can you make me forget what Ah've done?!"

She was in a really tense state. The adrenaline, fatigue, and constant surge of foreign thoughts through her mind left her irrational and confused. Even Jean couldn't calm her down.

"She's really out of it," said Marvel Girl to Cyclops and Beast, "She's not thinking straight."

"Then we'll just have to calm her down," said Storm as she approached the young woman, "Ms Darkholme, please…"

She reached to touch her shoulder, but she brushed over the exposed skin on her wrist in the process.

"Don't touch meh!" exclaimed Rogue.

But it was too late. Storm let out a pained cry as a paralyzing surge sent her falling back.

"Augh!"

"Ororo!" exclaimed Beast as he rushed to his girlfriend's aid.

But just as he caught her, he looked up at Rogue and noticed a sudden change in her demeanor.

"What the…Ah feel weird," she said breathlessly.

"Ah hell," groaned Wolverine, "I know that look."

The winds suddenly picked up and thunder rumbled in the clouds above. Rogue's eyes turned opaque white, the same color as Storm's eyes when she summoned her weather control abilities. A quick lesson and logic followed. Take a girl who could drain the life energy of anyone she touches and have her touch someone with mutant powers and naturally the powers follow. But unlike Storm, Rogue didn't have a lifetime of experience controlling her abilities.

"Ah…can't…stop it!" she stammered.

"Oh no," dreaded Cyclops, "This is not good!"

The winds picked up from a gentle breeze to an all out tornado. Rogue's body went stiff as debris swirled around her, her hair fluttering in the mist of chaos. One minute she was fighting off chaotic thoughts that weren't hers and the next she was overcome with this powerful connection to the winds around her. It was a strange feeling, almost like a bad dream where she had no control of the world around her. But there was no turning it off at this point. Winds raged and lightning began flashing in the skies above them. Leaves, dirt, and even nearby benches were uplifted by the force of the wind and caught in the chaotic winds.

Yet through the chaos, Rogue was remarkably calm. Her body spun with the winds as her eyes glowed white, staring up at the sky as the mother of all storms raged around her. All the X-men could do was take cover.

"Everybody get behind me!" yelled Marvel Girl over the wind, "I'm going to put up a barrier!"

"Better hurry up!" exclaimed Angel, "I don't do well with…"

But before he could finish, the wind caught his wings and he was blown up into the cyclone. He tumbled out of control, tossed about in the punishing winds like the rest of the debris.

"Angel!" exclaimed Cyclops.

"Hope he gets miles for that," grunted Wolverine.

Scott and Logan managed to get behind Jean's barrier, but even behind it they felt the force of the winds. Jean struggled to keep it up, but held it up with all her psychic might. However, Beast and Storm were still out there. Ororo was out of it and Hank was holding onto her with all his might, trying to get behind the barrier.

"Hnnn…" groaned Storm.

"Now's not the time for a nap, Ororo!" said Beast over the winds, "We must get clear! You're the only one who can stop this!"

"Hurry up, Beast!" urged Marvel Girl.

"I'm going as fast as I…"

"Watch out!" exclaimed Cyclops.

What happened next flew by too fast for any one of them to react. One of the benches that had been uprooted in the storm surged past the barrier and was heading straight for Beast's position. Cyclops tried to warn them, but he was too late. Beast instinctively turned to protect it from hitting Storm and was in turn rammed in the lower back, sending him tumbling into the wind with Storm still in his arms. His momentum carried him towards Rogue, who was still hovering aimlessly in the whirlwind. She didn't even realize the big furry ape man coming right at her until he hit her dead on, sending her falling to the ground.

Upon knocking her out of her state, the winds subsided and the thunder and lightning ceased. But in the process, Beast made contact with Rogue's skin and like Ororo, he was drained with paralyzing effects. He let out a beast-like howl, his body tensing as his life energy was drained. For Rogue, it was yet another surge of new power.

"RRRRAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" roared Beast and Rogue.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" dreaded Wolverine.

"Jean, can you…" began Cyclops.

But he was cut off by a second roar, this time it was exclusively Rogue's. Beast was now out cold along with Storm. The weather powers subsided, but now she had Hank's animal-like instincts fueling her. Combine that with an already confused state of mind and Rogue had little chance of controlling herself.

"I'm trying, Cyclops!" said Marvel Girl, "I still can't reach her."

"MAKE IT STOP!" howled Rogue in a feral rage.

Rogue clutched her head as higher functions ceased and primal instinct took over. Her gaze drifted towards Scott, Jean, and Wolverine. All she felt was rage. Her eyes flashed yellow, the same color as Hank's. Her teeth suddenly grew into beast-like fangs, built now for ripping through flesh. Her first reflex was to attack.

"RRRRAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Marvel Girl, try and contain her!" ordered Cyclops.

"Hold on, I-ugh!"

But Marvel Girl wasn't fast enough. Rogue's new animal reflexes allowed her to swoop in and pounce the redheaded woman to the ground. She was momentarily stunned and unable to respond with a telekinetic burst. Upon seeing this, Wolverine sprang into action. Recruit or not, nobody attacked his girlfriend without answering to him.

"Jean!" exclaimed Cyclops.

"Get away from her!" yelled Wolverine as he drew his claws and attacked.

The feral mutant grabbed the girl from behind and forced her off Marvel Girl. But despite her size, she was a lot stronger than she looked. She easily broke Wolverine's grip and delivered a right hook that sent him flying against a tree. He was able to avoid touching her skin, but she definitely showed how much of Beast's strength she had absorbed. Were it not for his adamantium bones he probably would be looking at a broken spine.

Despite the pain, Logan rose to his feet and stood in an attack-ready position. Despite his promise to hold back on the violence, this girl had shown she was beyond reason.

"If that's how you wanna play it, missy, I'm game!" grunted Wolverine.

"Logan wait!" urged Marvel Girl as Cyclops helped her up.

"Too late for that, Jeannie! The little rogue here ain't gonna listening!"

"No! Don't attack! That's an order!" demanded Cyclops.

Logan clearly wasn't going to listen to him. He was ready to fight this girl off until one of them was knocked out. But Scott couldn't let him get that far. The more they fought her the more she would fight back. This girl's powers were out of control, but the girl herself was still there and that's who he had to reach.

"Damn it, Wolverine!" he muttered before running out in between them, "Ms Darkholme…Marie! I know you're in there! Listen to me! You have to fight this! Don't let this power control you!"

His words fell on deaf ears. Rogue still looked at him with the murderous rage of a beast.

"She's not listening, Cyke! Get out of the way!" yelled Logan.

But Scott wouldn't budge. He kept staring down Rogue not with malice, but with urging. He wasn't talking to her as Cyclops, the X-man. He needed to reach her as Scott Summers.

"We don't want to fight you. We want to help you. But first you have to take control. Remember who you are, Marie!"

She looked poised to tear Cyclops limb from limb and Wolverine was inclined to let it happen. This guy was being overwhelmingly stupid by putting himself out there like this. If she didn't break his bones she could just as easily absorb his power and start blowing everything away within a three block radius. Even Marvel Girl was tense and she had seen Cyclops take on foes much bigger and stronger.

But the attack never happened. Just when she was about to strike, she stopped and started breathing hard. It looked like the rational side of her mind was catching up to the situation and regaining control. The angry eyes of a beast waned and the confused look of Marie Darkholme returned. She eventually backed off, but she was still in a daze.

"Ugh…mah head," she groaned.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Marvel Girl, who was still sore from the attack.

"That's it, Marie! You're doing it!" said Cyclops.

She looked up to see the young man standing before her. His eyes were obscured by a strange ruby red visor, but his face was calm. He wasn't afraid of her and he was moving in to help. But she was still so confused.

"Hnn…no! Get away!" she yelled.

With beast-like agility still flowing through her system, she leapt over Cyclops and Wolverine and ran off into the night. She grabbed tree branches, swinging away with greater speed than before and leaving the rest of the X-men behind to contemplate their next move.

"That's a new trick," commented Wolverine.

"We have to go after her," said Cyclops strongly.

Then from overhead, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys! What I miss?" said Angel as he swooped down.

"Plenty," said Marvel Girl, "She's on the move again."

"Is she still powered up? Because wings and wind powers are not a good match up."

"I don't know," said Cyclops, "It looks like she can't use more than one power at a time. So right now she's running on Beast's powers."

"Great. Any idea when they'll wear off?" said Angel, not sounding all that optimistic at this point.

"Not a clue," replied the X-leader, "We still have to pursue her."

"But what about Storm and Beast?" said Marvel Girl, who was kneeling besides the two elder X-men.

"You stay here and get them back on the X-jet. Wolverine, I need you to track Rogue. We can't let her get too far."

"With all the mascara she's wearin' that shouldn't be too hard," said Wolverine as he sniffed the air, "You mind tellin' me how you plan on takin' her down?"

"Let me worry about that," said Cyclops assertively, "Angel, take the high ground and see if you can spot her. If she gets near civilians, try and lead her away."

"I'll do my best, Cyclops," said Angel, "Just try and reach her before she summons another hurricane."

The winged mutant took to the air as Wolverine knelt down and sniffed the ground. Rogue's scent was still plenty fresh and began following the trail. Scott followed close behind, keeping an eye out for any signs of her. Even with Beast's agility, she couldn't get too far. But with Beast and Storm's powers on hand, she could do plenty of damage. They just had to keep her in the park and hope there were no evening joggers out and about. She had already absorbed one person too many. Any more and she might completely lose it.

Across the park, Rogue kept swinging through tree branches with the ape-like reflexes she absorbed until she ran out of trees. She was at the edge of the park now and staring out into a town full of people. Every one of those people was potentially in danger around her. One touch and they could wind up like the others back at the club. The young woman was a threat to herself and others. She had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Nothing made sense and despair was setting in. Tears ran down her face as she struggled with these chaotic thoughts and alien abilities. This whole night was like one big nightmare.

'_What's the point? Ah can't stop it! Ah can't even remember who…who Ah am!'_

While perched in the tree, she sensed a shadow pass over her. She looked up to see Angel flying overhead. Again, her Beast instincts kicked in and she leapt up the branches to face this unknown foe.

"YOU!!!" she roared.

"Damn, if this is what Beast holds back every day I'm never stealing his sodas again," mused Angel.

Rogue leapt up to attack him, but he was able to fly higher and avoid her touch. He noticed their little spectacle was drawing attention. A few civilians had gathered along the streets and were fixated on the spectacle. Some were even taking pictures. It wasn't every day a life-draining teenage girl fought a guy with wings so he could hardly blame them. But they were still innocent civilians. He couldn't put them at risk.

"Stop staring, people! Run away already!" he yelled out.

They weren't budging, but luckily Rogue had only him in his sights.

"Okay Rogue, you want my wings?," he taunted, "Come and get em! I've outrun Beast at least a hundred times in the Danger Room! I can easily outrun you!"

He flew lower to lure her away. Rogue let out another beast-like snarl and made another attempt at attacking him. She narrowly missed, but kept at it. Her mind was still chaotic. Her only focus was the man with wings taunting her. That was good for the civilians, but potentially dangerous for him. Luckily, Cyclops and Wolverine had caught up.

"Over here, Angel!" said Cyclops, "Lead her into the clearing!"

"No problem," said Angel, "But if I get drained I'm blaming you!"

Rogue leapt up and tried to swipe at him. Angel almost lost his balance in mid-air, but was able to stay in control while Rogue tumbled to the ground. She landed on both feet, but now she was in the clearing and there were no nearby trees for her to hide in. This was their chance to finally reach her.

"Marie!" yelled Cyclops as he ran towards her, "You have to listen to me!"

"Leave…me…alone!" she yelled out, still stuck in her beast-like rage.

"Please…this isn't you! Don't forget who you are! Let us help you!"

Logan moved in to provide backup. If this girl went off again he would have to take her down. He didn't care what Cyclops said. This girl was dangerous. Then Warren flew in and blocked his path.

"Stand back, Wolverine," said Angel, "He knows what he's doing."

"You're really pushing it, Wings," warned Wolverine.

"Trust me. This is what Scott does best."

Wolverine had no choice but to take his word for it. Angel wasn't going to let him get in the way this time. They were going to stick to the plan this time. Either they would reach this girl or she was already lost.

"We know what you're going through," said Cyclops in a calm tone as he fearlessly stepped closer to her, "You're confused and angry. Everything feels beyond your control and the only feeling you can cling to is anger."

He was now within Rogue's striking distance. All she needed to do was deliver one punch and this man would be on a one-way trip to the emergency room. But that didn't happen. She stood silently, the look on her face awash with conflict.

"Something's happened to you. You're changing into something you're not. You have a unique ability…just like me…just like my friends. We've all been in the exact position you're in right now. Trust me I know what it's like. We can help you through this!"

As she stared into the shrouded eyes of this man, her chaotic mind finally slowed down. All the swirling thoughts settled and she remembered who she was. She wasn't Hank McCoy, Ororo Munroe, or Cody Hawkins from the club. She was Marie Darkholme. But she was still confused. She didn't know who this guy was or why he was reaching out to her. And her mother had raised her to trust nobody.

"Ah…Ah don't know," she said through the anguish, "How do Ah know y'all aren't lying to meh?!"

It was a tense moment. Wolverine sensed she was on edge, but Angel continued to hold him back. Cyclops contemplated his next move, going over any number of scenarios. His options were limited. This girl was Mystique's daughter. She had no reason to trust him and every reason to run away. If he was going to get through to her he had to be willing to take a chance. That left him with only one choice.

"Take my hand," he said, holding it out to her, "If you're power allows you to absorb people, it should allow you to take enough of my energy to know I'm telling the truth."

"But…what if Ah take too much? Ah could kill you!"

"I'm willing to take that risk."

This guy had guts. Even Wolverine was impressed. Rogue watched as Cyclops took off his glove and held his bare hand out for her to touch. She hesitated briefly, knowing full well what would happen once she touched him. But the look on his face told her he was prepared. And she was so desperate for answers at this point she couldn't afford not to.

Her hand shook as she reached out to touch him. She didn't want to take too much. She had already put several people in a coma. She didn't need anybody else on her conscious. Closing her eyes, she lightly tapped his hand. The familiar rush of life energy soon followed. Though it was for less than a second, she still drained enough for Scott to nearly blackout. He almost lost his balance, but Angel and Wolverine quickly ran up to catch him.

"Hnnn…"

"Whoa there, buddy. Take it easy," said the winged mutant.

"That was really stupid, Summers!" chided Logan.

"Wait for it…" said the X-leader through his fatigue.

The three X-men looked at Rogue, who had fallen back at the new rush of energy. Only this time it wasn't as overwhelming as the others. Her eyes flashed the same color as his ruby lasers. She got only a brief flash of memories, but they were enough to assure what this man had promised.

'_I am Scott Summers, codename Cyclops. I am the leader of the X-men. I am a student of Professor Charles Xavier. I have a mutant power I can't control. I'm an orphan. My life has been so hard. I want to make a difference. I want to do good. I want to make up for…'_

It was at that point the memories stopped. Her head still hurt, but not nearly as much as earlier. Clutching her temples, the young woman looked up at the young man who put himself on the line for her. He was struggling to stand, but he was still conscious. Another tear trailed down the side of her face. She had been yelling out for help and her pleas had been answered.

"Oh God…" she said in a daze.

She fell to the ground, her mind no longer able to take the strain. Her eyes were still glowing, but she wasn't in a rage anymore. She was just flat out exhausted.

"Easy kid. No need for another breakdown," said Wolverine, who leaned in to catch her.

"Hnn...so tired," she said weakly.

"I'll take that over the Rogue/Beast any day," said Angel with a sigh of relief.

Wolverine felt her body go limp in his arm. Absorbing all that life energy must have really taken it out of her. He never would have guessed it after seeing the kind of state she was in less than a minute ago. But Cyclops really got through to her.

"See Wolverine?" he said, still leaning on Warren for support, "You can win a fight without fighting."

"You gonna start gloating, bub?" said Logan with a half-grin.

"Tempting, but not my style. Let's just get her back to the mansion."

Scott hit a button on his belt, signaling the X-jet. On board, Jean picked up on it and flew the plane over to their position. The situation, it seemed, was finally under control. Marie was okay and no other civilians were hurt. It was a successful mission despite some missteps along the way. But after their recent struggles, they would gladly take it.

* * *

**New York City – Bobby and Lorna**

It was an hour into Bobby and Lorna's first meeting and so far so good. Lorna had been right about that ice cream place. Bobby was still working on the three scoop cone he got and he spent the first fifteen minutes of their first date raving about it. It was a good way to break the ice so to speak. It gave Bobby a chance to show off his powers by re-freezing Lorna's ice cream when it started to melt. It earned him a cute smile, which was definitely a good sign on a first date. Even though technically, this hardly qualified as a date, but it was close enough in his book. There was so much about this girl he wanted to know. There was just something about her that stood out and it wasn't just that she was a mutant.

As they ate their treats they walked and they talked, getting to know one another in ways the internet didn't allow. He found that Lorna had a lot to talk about. He already knew she lived with her mother, was an honor student, and was on the track team. But she added in other details as well. Turns out she also likes video games and horror movies. She was almost too good to be true.

"So you and the X-men are really out to save the world, huh?" mused Lorna, "That's really something. How do you wrap your head around that?"

"Don't know," shrugged Bobby, "I try not to think about it. Everything we stand for comes from Professor X. He's the one with the vision. We're just trying to put it into action."

"That's amazing. You ever face anything you thought you wouldn't survive?"

"Oh yeah, we've had our share of close calls. During our early days, it was just the five of us. Me, Cyclops, Angel, Beast, and Marvel Girl were always out doing our thing, playing hero and setting the standard for other mutants."

"Sounds like you set the bar pretty high," she commented.

"I'd like to think so. But lately, it's been getting tough," sighed Bobby, "I'm sure you heard about that little incident in Detroit."

"You mean the one about you guys demolishing a club and three surrounding buildings."

"Actually it was four, but yeah," said Bobby sheepishly, "But the thing is…it's just not enough for mutants to be heroes. It seems like for every good deed we do, some disgruntled mutant out there does three bad ones that set mutant relations back another couple of decades."

"Bet that's discouraging," said Lorna, trying to sound supportive.

"It is. But that's why we've been trying to bring more people into the X-men. The way the professor sees it, the more people we bring in the more good we can do. It's not easy, that's for sure. But some people are just made for it."

"You mean people like you?"

"I wasn't going to say anything," he grinned, "But I think you might do well if you gave it a chance."

Lorna's expression shifted. She was afraid Bobby would bring this up. His world sounded so exciting and dangerous. It was definitely a far cry from the usual tensions of high school. But there was more to it than just the risk. And there was just too much that Bobby didn't understand.

"We've been over this, Boddy. I'm not sure I'd fit in with the X-men," she said distantly.

"Aw, what makes you say that?" said Bobby light-heartedly, "You're tough, you're smart, and you're a mutant. That pretty much sums up everybody in the X-men."

"It's not that."

"Than what is it? Is it your powers? What did you say they were again?"

Lorna didn't say anything. She had been avoiding this too. Bobby was such a nice guy and he didn't deserve to have to deal with her issues. But for the sake of making her point, she did a little demonstration.

Reaching into her pocket, she took out a quarter and held it in the palm of her hand. She then focused her mind and summoned the power within her mutant blood. To Bobby's astonishment, the quarter levitated. But Lorna didn't stop there. Using magnetic forces that Bobby was all too familiar with, she bent and warped it into various shapes.

"It's just complicated," she said, "You understand, right?"

"Uh…yeah. I understand," said Bobby flatly.

There were only so many explanations for this. Lorna's power just happened to be identical to another notable mutant that he and the rest of the X-men for that matter knew very well. That definitely put a damper on the date. No doubt this would get Professor Xavier's attention. But that didn't make Lorna any less the girl he fell for. It was just going to be more complicated now.

* * *

**Brotherhood Lair**

"SHE DID WHAT?!" exclaimed Mystique over her cell phone.

"_Not so loud, Raven! I'm already blind. Don't make me deaf as well!"_

"Your hearing should be the least of your worries, Irene! I gave you one simple task and you let my daughter run off with Xavier's punks? What kind of a guardian are you?!"

"_One who can only do so much by herself! Being able to see the future doesn't equip me to handle a brat teenage girl!"_

The shape shifter was seething. She went to great lengths to put her daughter in a safe, secluded environment while she was with the Brotherhood and this was the result of her efforts. Now her Marie was with Xavier, who would undoubtedly fill her head with his nonsensical vision. And given her rebellious nature she would probably join them just to spite her.

Raven clenched her fists and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe this was happening at such a critical moment in the Brotherhood's plans. All this toil would be for nothing if she couldn't share it with her daughter. Sure it had been a while since she last saw her, but it was all for good reason. Nature had a sick sense of humor. Not only did her powers manifest, but the X-men got to her first.

"Did you at least talk to her?" asked Mystique in a calmer tone.

"_No. We haven't exactly been on speaking terms the past few days."_

"What is it this time? You didn't find cigarettes in her room again, did you?" she groaned.

"_To be honest I don't remember what the argument was about. One minute I'm talking about her staying out late and the next minute she's screaming her head off."_

"Sounds to me like you should have screamed louder."

"_Sounds to me like she needs her mother! Honestly, Raven, what did you expect? You skipped out on her four years ago and she's been bitter ever since. I can't control her. Lord, knows I've tried. And now that her powers have manifested she'll be even more isolated."_

"Don't remind me."

Mystique held back more anger. Marie, or Rogue as she had come to know her, was more than just a tragic little orphan she adopted years ago. She had a unique power that set her apart from everybody. Magneto had revealed it to her when she was still young. He gave her the grim news that she would be doomed to a world of seclusion because her powers involved draining people through touch. It was a world she knew all too well and she had been working hard to change it. Now everything was spiraling out of control.

"So how bad is it? Have you been having dreams lately?"

"_Yes, but none of them involve Rogue directly. My power doesn't work that way and you know it."_

"So what am I supposed to do?!" exclaimed the shape shifted.

"_You already know the answer to that, Raven. I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow and I suggest you make some travel arrangements of your own. Although I have to warn you, Rogue has changed a lot since the last time you saw her. She's grown."_

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"_It's supposed to prepare you. Goodbye, Raven. I'll call you when after my flight."_

The line went dead and Mystique clutched her phone bitterly. Then in a burst of rage, she yelled out and threw it across the room. It shattered violently against the rocky walls, scattering tiny pieces of mangled components all over the floor. Some of the pieces landed at the boots of the lone witness to the drama. He showed little emotion to the plight of his comrade, but it did draw his attention.

"Like mother like daughter indeed," commented Magneto.

"Shut up," she said bitterly, "I can fix this."

"You sure about that, Raven? From what you've told me, your little Rogue is not the most reasonable person in the world."

"I don't care. I'm not going to let her fall into Xavier's trap! She's my daughter. If she's going to get caught up in this mess, it'll be for our cause. I'll make sure of it."

"Be sure that you do," warned the master of magnetism, "Because once we make our move, there will be no turning back."

"I know what's at stake here, Erik. Believe me, I know."

Mystique stormed off. This couldn't have come at a worse time, but she wasn't about to let this slide. Xavier was not going to take her daughter from her. She would see to it and use any means necessary to get her back.

* * *

**Next Issue: Mother Knows Best**


	7. Issue 7: Mother Knows Best

**Issue #7  
Mother Knows Best**

* * *

_Born with amazing powers, Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them. The challenges they face are many and the most pressing to date has been their encounters with the Brotherhood of Mutants, a group founded by Xavier's old friend turned rival, Magneto. They stand in direct conflict with the X-men as they seek to overthrow humanity rather than live peacefully._

_Each team has been reaching out to a new generation of mutants. Some like Wolverine and Storm have joined the X-men while others like Avalanche and Toad have joined the Brotherhood. And the latest recruit to be caught up in the conflict is a young woman named Marie Anna Darkholme, better known as Rogue. But she is no ordinary mutant. She is the adopted daughter of Mystique, a member of the Brotherhood and one of Magneto's most trusted allies._

_Recently, her powers manifested in a major way. Her ability allows her to drain the life energy and mutant powers from anybody she comes into contact with. At first it overwhelmed her, putting several people in a coma and causing her to run away in a fit of confusion. But the X-men found her and despite a few mishaps, they were able to get through to her. Now she resides at the Xavier Institute where she hopes to learn to manage her powers. Mystique, however, has other plans for her adopted daughter. And none of them involve the X-men._

* * *

**Biloxi, Mississippi – 10 Years Ago**

"Can I go out and play now, Mommy? It's not raining anymore," said eight-year-old Marie Darkholme.

"Not yet, Marie. Finish your training exercise first and then you can play," said her mother in an authoritative, yet caring tone.

"But I've been doing them forever! When is it going to be enough?" groaned the little girl.

"I know you don't like them, Marie, but you have to do them. It's not just for me or your Aunt Irene or your brother overseas. It's for your own good."

The little girl's expression sank, but she did as her mother said. Every day she made her do these exercises. She would go through these movements that mimicked fighting moves like punching, kicking, and countering. It was kind of like the fighting she saw on TV, only much more serious. Her mother had her doing them for as long as she could remember. She didn't always like them because it got in the way of her playing outside. She never saw any of the other kids doing stuff like this. It made her feel like a freak. Even for someone so young, that was hard for her to get around.

Raven Darkholme watched as her little girl went through the motions again. She could tell she was struggling after having gone through them several dozen times already. She was tired and short of breath, but she had to be pushed. These exercises were more than just activity for her adopted daughter. They involved a mix of stretching, strength training, and martial arts. They were supposed to help her defend herself against the cruel world she was destined to face. They were the same moves she picked up over untold years of fighting. And no daughter of hers was going to face the conflicts that awaited them without being prepared.

In the basement of their small house, the little girl trained. At the tender age of eight she was already a black belt level fighter, but that wasn't enough in Raven's mind. She already knew she was a mutant and a special mutant at that. She had been told her powers would be extraordinary when they manifested. Whatever they were they had to be coupled with toughness and vigor. Marie had to be ready for anything. She had to a cut above everyone else. Even if it meant cutting her off from the normal activities other kids her age enjoy, she had to be ready.

"That's it, Marie! Poise and flow," urged Raven, "Keep going."

Little Marie panted hard as she went through the final round of motions. She pulled off a skilled roundhouse kick. Then she did a serious of punches topped off with a sweep kick. She then began some stretching and evasive maneuvers, none of which came easy for an eight-year-old body. She felt her mother's critical eye on her the whole time. It always made her nervous, but she was determined not to disappoint her.

"Hyya! Aya! Hasah!" she exclaimed with each movement.

She was just about done, ready to finish it off with a jump kick. She pulled off the remaining sweep kicks that led up to it before beginning the final motion. But she didn't get enough air under her and in mid motion she lost her poise, falling to the hard floor.

"Augh!"

Raven rushed over to little Marie and helped her up. She took quite a tumble, landing on her knee and scraping her arm. Where a normal mother would have been terrified, Raven remained stoic.

"You lost your poise," she said with a touch of motherly scorn.

"Sorry Mommy. My leg was tired."

Marie bowed her head in shame, but Raven knelt down and placed her hands on her shoulder. The authoritative look faded and instead she looked at her as a concerned mother.

"You'll have to learn to fight through that, Marie. Part of training involves doing things even when you're tired. Because if you ever have to use this, you won't always get a chance to rest. You must be conditioned for that moment!"

"But I've never had to use it!" she complained, "Why do I even have to learn this stuff? It's hard! It's pointless! Why can't I just go out and play?"

"Because, Marie, you have to be ready!" said Raven strongly.

"Ready for what?"

The shape shifter sighed. Looking into those innocent little eyes, it was hard to describe the world she was being groomed for. It was a world that didn't take kindly to people like them. She was too young to remember how she ended up in a rundown orphanage in New Orleans or how she had to live under an alias to keep some very bad people from getting her. She was so much like herself in that she was unable to establish a firm identity of who she was. That kind of torment was hard enough on a shape shifter, let alone a young girl. It was part of why Raven adopted her. She would be damned if her Marie was going to face the same hardship she had.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"But why?" asked little Marie intently, "I always hear you and Auntie Irene talking about it. Why can't I know?"

"You're too young to understand. There forces in this world that are hard enough for an adult to understand, let alone an eight-year-old girl. For now you'll just have to trust me."

"I don't care! I'm tired of all the other kids looking at me like I'm some monster! It's not fair!"

"I know it's not. But that's how it is for us. You're different, Marie. You know what mommy and Aunt Irene can do, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"And one day you'll be different too…more different than you already are now. I know it's hard to understand, but it's for your own good. Please just trust me. Can you do that my little Rogue?"

Her adopted mother's gaze was strong. She may have been young, but she knew enough to understand that their family was different. Her mother could do amazing things with her body. She saw her mimic others to such an extent she wasn't sure who she was unless she returned her natural, blue-skinned form. She told her she was just like her. She didn't understand how her why, but this woman was the only mother she knew.

Holding her head low, Marie Anna Darkholme stood obediently before her mother. She still felt her critical yet caring gaze. At times it was so hard to deal with, having a mother that cared so much yet pushed her so hard. But this was her life. This was all she knew.

"Okay Mommy…I trust you."

"Good girl," smiled Raven, "Now go outside and play."

Little Marie's face lit up.

"You mean it, mommy?" she beamed.

"Yes, I mean it," she said, "Auntie Irene will be over later. Until then, mommy has some business to addend to. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You promise?" asked Marie.

"I promise."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Present**

It was late Monday morning and class was in session at the Xavier Institute. Jean, Warren, and Bobby were all in the main classroom working on computers with Ororo watching over them, helping them along the way whenever they needed it. But so far only Jean and Warren were the ones focusing. Bobby wouldn't stop chatting with Lorna throughout his lesson. Even when Ororo forced him to close his instant messenger program, they just started texting each other. It was starting to get on their nerves, but he wasn't the only one not focused on his studies.

"Bobby, if you're going to keep texting that girl, could you at least put your damn phone on vibrate or something?" groaned Warren.

"Yeah, some of us are actually trying to learn and there are only so many times I can hear Wolfmother ring tones!" said Jean.

"Sorry guys, but Lorna needs help with something. I can't just leave her hanging!" he justified.

"What is it this time? Another incident involving staplers, paperclips, and a very disgruntled principle?" said Warren, referencing some of the many incidents Bobby had droned on about so far.

"Worse!" he said, "Something about these threatening emails she's getting. Not sure if they're from some jerk at school or worse, but it really has her worried!"

"I know I'm just your everyday alpha-level telepath, but is it at all possible that both you and Lorna are _overreacting_?" said Jean in a critical tone.

"Telepath or no telepath, I think it's safe to say with all the time I've taken to actually get to know this girl that she's serious and in all the right ways," said Bobby, "You want to knock me for taking her word for it, be my guest."

Another argument was brewing. Jean was going to go into how Bobby was just making excuses and Warren was going to go into how obsessive he was getting with this girl. It was a fight they had been having a lot of lately and it only looked to get worse. Ororo wasn't psychic, but she could sense it so she stepped in.

"Bobby, if you're not going to try and focus then please take it outside. If it's important, take care of it, but understand you'll be getting some extra work later."

"Fine by me," he shrugged, "Some things are more important than calculus quizzes anyways."

"Bet you won't be thinking that around mid-terms," Jean pointed out.

"Says the girl who can't resist checking Facebook before every exam," retorted Bobby, "Besides, aren't X-men supposed to reach out to fellow mutants when they need it? Far as I'm concerned, I'm just following what the Professor taught me."

Jean and Warren rolled their eyes. It used to be Bobby would do anything to get out of doing extra work, but eve since Lorna came into the picture that didn't faze him. It sounded like it was getting serious. Bobby was never shy about seeking out girls, but none had ever affected him like this. It was starting to worry them.

"Guess that's one problem solved. Now I gotta catch up," groaned Warren, "Tell me how Scott got out of this again?"

"He's giving Rogue a tour of the institute," said Jean, "The Professor excused him from class so he could help her settle in."

"Now there's an unfair deal if I've ever heard one," scoffed Warren, "How did he get picked for that?"

"Guess Professor Xavier figured she would be most comfortable with him," shrugged Jean, "Can't say that's not a reasonable assumption. Scott has been hanging around Rogue an awful lot since she arrived. I still can't believe he stayed with her in the infirmary all night."

"I guess that makes sense. He was the one that got through to her. If she goes off on another one of her _episodes_ he might as well be on standby."

"I know, but still…"

Warren couldn't help but grin. Jean clearly wasn't thrilled by Rogue's presence. She was in good company too given that she's Mystique's daughter. Even though she didn't seem to show the same deranged tendencies of her shape-shifting mother, she did come off as pretty harsh if not somewhat hostile. But Warren got the feeling that there were even more reasons for Jean to be worried.

"What? You don't think he can handle her?" he asked.

"It's not that. I just have a bad feeling about her," said Jean musingly.

"Is it because she's Mystique's daughter?"

"That's part of the reason. Part of being psychic is being able to sense things about others that most people don't pick up on. Call it telepathic intuition or just plain judgmental, but I keep getting this bad vibe from this girl."

"Bad vibe as in she's someone who will hog the living room when you want to watch a movie or bad vibe as in she'll unlock the door if Magneto comes knocking?" said Warren.

"I'm not sure it's either. But it's definitely something," said Jean suspiciously.

"You sure that's not just her different tastes in clothes?" teased Warren.

"Warren, if you're going to simplify this to girls and clothes you're looking at a telepathic slap in the face and you know how good I am at those."

"Fair enough," he shrugged.

"Are you two done?" said Ororo with a bemused look.

"Yes ma'am," said Jean, "Unless Warren wants to further tempt the wrath of a high level psychic."

"No thanks. I know when I'm out of my league," he said, turning back to his computer screen, "I have to finish up anyways. I've got shipping detail later today. The Professor ordered some new stuff for the Danger Room and seeing as how it's coming from my family company, I have to be the one to bring it in."

"I know how much you must enjoy that," commented Jean dryly, knowing how Warren's family company was bit of a sore subject.

"Well if you don't want to keep them waiting, you'll finish your assignment," said Ororo firmly, "Excuses or not, this is still a school last I checked."

Jean and Warren fell silent after that and returned to their studies. Ororo may have been a kind, caring woman, but she knew how to be strict. And nobody was going to tempt a woman who could form tornadoes and cause lightning without breaking a sweat.

* * *

**Lower Levels**

Scott was on the last leg of the tour. So far Rogue had seen most of the institute grounds. They started from the top levels and worked their way down with Scott making sure she knew everything the X-men had to offer. Professor Xavier specifically instructed him to show her the works. It was somewhat surprising given that was placing a lot of trust in the hands of a girl with ties to the Brotherhood, but he seemed to sense something in her that set her apart. Scott had yet to see it himself, but the professor had a way of judging these situations and was usually right about them.

For Rogue, it was quite a spectacle. She grew up in a small, two level house and hadn't set foot outside the state of Mississippi in six years. Traveling to New York and walking through such an opulent mansion was a shock to the system. But she got over it fast and saw the many appeals of the institute. Plus, Scott Summers was good company. And it didn't hurt that he was kind of cute.

"So this place is really a school?" said Rogue as they made their way through the metal corridors, "Sure doesn't look like any school Ah ever heard of."

"Yeah, we're not exactly your typical school," said Scott with a slight chuckle, "We are officially recognized and accredited though. We have classes. Some are taught in a traditional classroom, but most of them are online. Occasionally Hank or the professor will lecture, but we're pretty much left to study our passions."

"Sounds like a hell of a lot better Mississippi public schools. There you'll be lucky to get a textbook that ain't been half-ripped to shreds. Of course, Ah always cut class anyways. Ah always found it a waste of time."

"You know, you're the third person to say that," grinned Scott, "Warren was the first and Bobby was the second. And believe it or not, they've found class here more meaningful."

"Ah'll bet. Must be easy when you get to take your classes in a mansion," she scoffed skeptically, "Does this mutant circus even get ya anywhere?"

"Well we're not Ivy League, but we do take state sanctioned tests and study for real diplomas. I, myself, am studying for a degree in engineering. I hope to one day be a certified flight mechanic. I'll bet if you thought about it you could find something too."

"Ah kinda doubt that. Ah never found much to be passionate about back home."

"Hey, you never know. That's why you have choices."

Rogue rolled her eyes. This guy made school here out to be some grand educational experience. Given her history with school, it sounded pretty lame. But seeing as how this guy and his friends helped save her life she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Scott expected her reluctance. Dealing with Logan gave him a new appreciation for stubborn new recruits. But this girl was different. She was a little off in some ways, but it was minor in the grand scheme of things. Hopefully she would be swayed by the last leg of the tour, which they reached towards the end of the wing

"But class is only part of the X-men experience. We also work to hone our powers," he said as he led her onto the observation deck, "We do most of our honing here. It simulates real environments for us to test our skills. We affectionately call it the Danger Room. And as you can see, we didn't have to think hard about giving it that name."

"Ah believe ya there," laughed Rogue as she gazed down into the arena.

They happened to catch Logan in the middle of one of his runs. As the X-men's official combat instructor, he ran more Danger Room sessions than anybody. He also left the biggest mess and ran the most dangerous scenarios. The run he was running now was the ever popular jungle mission. The objective was to destroy 100 deadly robots, each armed with plasma blasters and the strength of ten men, in under ten minutes. If at any point the participant got shot too many times or passed out, the mission was a failure. And at the level Logan was running, that was a real possibility even for him.

Rogue watched in awe as Wolverine leaped up into a tree, drawing three robots towards the base and pouncing down on them. His claws drawn, he systematically decapitated two bots with one swipe while impaling the last one before it could get a shot off. Upon thrusting it aside, a plasma burst hit him right in the back, blowing off a good chunk of his flesh in the process. But he didn't even fall down from the blow. He just got angrier.

"Augh! So that's the way you wanna play it, huh?" he grunted, "Hrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhh!"

His feral roar echoed through the arena as he dove head first into ten waiting robots, each pointing at him with their wrist mounted plasma blaster. They all fired at once and a few round grazed Logan again, but it barely slowed him down as he tore into the mechanized humanoids with his claws.

Rogue watched as the feral man tore the unfortunate robots to shreds. She had to admit these people sure knew how to train. How many other schools allowed students to fight killer robots in a jungle setting? It sure was a lot more exciting than the training she got back home. The best she ever had was a punching bag and a couple of weights. It looked dangerous, but that never stopped her before.

"Dang, and that's the school combat instructor?" she commented.

"Yep," muttered Scott, "He's new here too, but he's already made himself at home."

"Looks like it. But what about you, sugah? How long have you called this place home?"

Scott paused for a moment before, his thoughts drifting to the past where he rarely dwelled. Then the expression on his face shifted.

"It's the only real home I've ever known," he said distantly, "I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

"Really? Sounds pretty deep for a place with all these crazy gadgets and what not."

"It's the truth. And I'm not the only one to feel that way. Ask the others. They'll say the same thing."

It was still hard to believe. Maybe she was just being cynical, but this school as they called it was out of this world. It was amazing to see someone speak so fondly of it.

"Ah'll trust ya on that. Of course, Ah wouldn't know. Ah never had much of a home anyways."

"Why do you say that?" asked Scott curiously.

Rogue looked back down at Wolverine as he ripped through another round of robots. As nice as this guy was, she wasn't ready to tell her story. It was still too soon for her.

"Ah'd…rather not talk about," she sighed.

"I understand," said Scott with a reassuring smile, "You don't have to talk until you're ready."

"Thanks Scott. You're as nice as ya are handsome," she said, returning his gesture.

Scott blushed. It had been a while since a woman flirted with him. And despite her intimidating demeanor, Rogue was a pretty nice girl. It was hard to believe she was the daughter of Mystique. It showed sometimes, but for the most part she was her own person. That gave him a good feeling about her. Despite what others thought, this girl had X-men material.

"Um…thanks," he said, "So I guess that concludes the tour. The professor should be ready to meet with you in an hour or so. Want to grab some lunch while we wait?"

"Sounds great, sugah! Lead the way."

The southern beauty leaned in closer to the X-leader as she followed him out, leaving Wolverine to finish his session in peace. She had to be careful not to get too close. One graze of her skin against his and they would have a situation on their hands. But she was careful enough to avoid it. It would have been nice if she could get closer, but Marie was going to have to get used to the idea that she couldn't touch anymore. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but she tried not to think about that at the moment.

This was an exciting time for her. She toured the whole institute and liked what she saw. But she couldn't think about staying here yet. She still had issues with her momma to work out and that was never easy.

* * *

**Mississippi – 4 Years Ago**

"What do you mean I have to leave my daughter behind?!"

"Were my words not clear enough, Raven? I meant what I said. If I am to grant you these profound _requests_, you must sever all ties with your family and serve me full time," said a cold, menacing voice.

Raven Darkholm sneered angrily at the hovering figure before her. Standing alone in a vacant farm lot in the dead of night, she couldn't believe what this fool was asking of her. She heard plenty of ramblings that Erik Lensherr, or Magneto as he now went by, was a reasonable man. But when it came to granting favors it usually came at a high price and this would most certainly qualify.

It didn't help that she was in a very precarious position. She was at a dead end. Her daughter, Marie, was still young and vulnerable. Her whole family was vulnerable. For the longest time she sought to do what was best for them. She had so many endeavors she simply could not leave behind yet she needed to protect them. She had many enemies who were after her. Her shape-shifting talents were able to carry them through a seemingly endless array of threats. Now she was seeking a final solution, one that would allow her to protect her family indefinitely.

"You can't expect me to just completely disregard my children, Erik! You're a father yourself. You know how unreasonable a request that is!" spat the shape-shifter.

"Believe me, I understand. More than you'll ever know," he said in a less hostile tone, "Let me assure you that I would never ask this of you if I wasn't certain it was necessary."

"Somehow I think it's just for your own convenience," scoffed Raven.

"Think what you will, but bear in mind the plan I've presented to you requires a great many resources. Some of which, only a woman of your talents can acquire. I know your reputation among the mercenary world, Raven. As Mystique, you are the best when it comes to infiltration, sabotage, blackmail, and spying."

"Flattery won't make me abandon my children any sooner."

"I'm not asking that you abandon them. You said it yourself. They're young and inexperienced, especially little Marie. Her powers haven't even manifested yet," Erik pointed out, "What I ask of you is vital because this plan of mine cannot be done in a simple series of jobs. It's going to take years of gathering resources, assembling manpower, and acquiring intelligence."

"And you want me to spend those years away from Marie," said Raven dryly.

"Think not of what you'll be sacrificing. Think of what you'll be _gaining_," said the master of magnetism strongly, "When my plan is completed, you and your family will be sheltered and protected in a new world order. That order will have you at the very top of a very strong hierarchy. From what you've told me about the forces working against you, that's a place you'll need to be in order to ensure the safety of those like little Marie."

Raven remained hostile, clenching her fists as she kept scolding the master of magnetism. At the same time, there was no denying the appeal of his plan. So much of it spoke strongly to the fighter in her. For too long, their kind had been oppressed. It was one of the many reasons why she and her family had to live such precarious lives. If she did this and Magneto delivered, then she could finally stop running. She could focus all her efforts on being a mother. It was that promise that proved too great to ignore.

Taking a deep breath, Raven Darkholm's apprehension finally eased. She was still very bitter with this man. She didn't like that she would have to just leave little Marie with Irene Adler for what could be a very long time. She could only imagine how this would affect the already rebellious 14-year-old. Marie may even end up resenting her. In the end, however, it was still best for her. That sealed her decision.

"So what will it be, Raven?" asked Magneto, "If I leave here, so does my offer. So tell me right now. Do I have your absolute loyalty or not?"

"Yes," said the shape-shifter plainly, "You have it."

"Excellent," said the master of magnetism with a weak grin, "So we're clear? Do you fully understand and respect the terms of this agreement."

"I understand," she said, "But still despise the idea of leaving my children behind."

"I empathize completely. At least take comfort in the knowledge you'll be doing a favor for your children and their kind. Who knows? If Marie's powers manifest in a big way, she may be able to join us and contribute."

"We'll see," said Mystique bitterly, "Just know that I'll be damned if my own children will be on any other side than the one I'm fighting on!"

* * *

**Outside Institute Grounds – Present Time**

About half-a-mile away from the institute perimeter, a small metal sphere descended from the sky and landed in a clearing. It moved silently, guided by the invisible forces of magnetism. It was small so it was hard to detect, even for a system as advanced as Xavier's. Inside the sphere was a lone occupant. Once powered down, it opened up to reveal a very perturbed Mystique.

The shape shifter was not in a good mood. Just being close to the mansion made her blood boil. She was so enraged when she heard that her daughter's powers had manifested and the X-men had come in and picked her up. They had no right to drag her into their world. Marie was her responsibility. She adopted her and raised her. She was supposed to join the Brotherhood, not the X-men. And she would be damned if she was going to let Xavier brainwash her daughter.

"_Raven…I know you can hear me. This is the third time I've contacted you and you're testing my patience."_

The deep, menacing voice of Magneto through her earpiece failed to sway her as she stepped out and started making her way towards the mansion. Ever since she hijacked a transport sphere and flew it out of the Brotherhood base, the master of magnetism had been trying to contact her. She didn't answer him the first time he called and she wasn't going to start now. He may have been her superior and one of the most powerful mutants on the planet, but that was not enough to keep her from her daughter.

"_I'll tell you one last time…stand down. Do NOT approach the X-men. They are too strong for you to face on your own! I know you want to get your daughter out of there, but this is not the way to do it! Let us formulate a plan with the Brotherhood and…"_

At that point, he was cut off. Mystique grew tired of his urgings and took out the ear piece. She tossed it aside, not caring how angry Magneto was going to be with her. She would worry about that after she confronted Rogue and got her away from this cursed place. It didn't matter if it was safer to confront the X-men as a team. This was her fight. This was her daughter. She would handle it personally and if Magneto didn't like that, she could show him where to stick that helmet of his.

"Sorry, Erik…but this is a family affair."

* * *

**Xavier's Office**

Professor Xavier sat alongside Hank as they went over Rogue's test results from her physical. Not long after her arrival, Xavier went to work in trying to understand her unique mutation. He quickly found that there were some oddities. Her ability to absorb life energy and mutant powers was unlike anything he had ever seen before and he had seen some pretty strange mutations. The science aside, he knew what was going through the young woman's mind. Could she control this power?

Rogue sat anxiously in a chair across from Xavier's desk while he and Hank gathered the paperwork from her tests. She normally wasn't inclined to trust anybody with health matters. Her mother never even took her to a real doctor growing up. But after all the damage she did, she needed some answers and since her mother was nowhere in sight these X-men were her best bet.

"So what's the word, Professah? How bad is it?" said Rogue, not hiding her pessimism.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it bad, my dear," said Xavier. "You're X-gene has manifested in a way I've never seen before. You've taken absorption powers to a new extreme."

"First of all, don't y'all call me _dear_. Ah ain't one of your students," she retorted strongly, "Second, just tell me what the hell is wrong with meh so Ah can start workin' to fix it!"

"Please calm down, Marie," coaxed Hank, "I know you're anxious…"

"Don't try to comfort meh! Ah don't need comfort!" shot Rogue, "And don't call me Marie either. It's Rogue."

"Very well…Rogue it is," said Charles, maintaining a civil tone, "But please understand this mutation isn't an ailment. It's as much a part of you as the color of your hair or the tone of your skin. It can't be _fixed_ per se."

"Tell that to the people Ah put in comas back home," she muttered.

"Oh I checked up on that too. It turns out everyone you absorbed made a full recovery after a few hours rest. That confirms what the tests showed," said Xavier as he looked over some papers, "You're ability allows you to absorb life energy from others through skin contact. I use the term _life energy_ loosely though because I'm not quite sure of the mechanisms involved, but whatever the case it gives you the abilities and memories of whoever you absorb, including mutant powers. But the effect is only temporary."

It wasn't quite what she expected, but it answered a few burning questions for Marie. At least she wasn't going crazy or anything. She was just walking poison for anybody who came into contact with her.

"So Ah suck the life out of people," she summarized, "Ah'm basically a vampire without the fangs."

"I wouldn't put it quite so crudely, but…yes, in some ways," said Hank.

Rogue's expression sank as she looked down at her hands. The part about skin contact was pretty telling. If it meant what she thought it meant, then she was in for some lonely nights.

"Is there any way to control it?" she asked, now not sounding so harsh.

Xavier cast her a reassuring smile.

"With training, I'm sure you'll be able to manage the abilities you absorb. If you want I can help you. I can use my telepathy to train your mind to control your powers so they don't control you."

"But what about stopping it altogether? Am Ah just gonna have to not touch people anymore?"

Xavier and Hank exchanged looks. This was sure to be the hardest part of the discussion.

"At this point, I'm afraid we have no means of holding back your power," said Hank, "The mental part can be managed. The physiological part however…may take some time."

"How much time?" asked Rogue intently.

"I don't know," said Xavier, "But I'm sure there's a way."

"Yes, I myself am a testament to that," said Hank, "It may seem out of your hands now, but with patience and work you can gain control."

"Forgive meh if Ah'm skeptical after hearin' that from a big blue stuffed animal," she said in a low tone.

Hank's expression sank. This girl was pretty harsh, not unlike Mystique. But he could hardly blame her. He remember sitting in that same chair dreading the same news that he may not be able to stop the beast inside him. But he placed his trust in Professor Xavier to help him. This girl might not be so accommodating.

"Rogue…" Xavier began.

But she didn't even let him start. She just got up from her chair and turned away.

"No Ah…Ah don't wanna talk about it anymore," she said in a melancholy tone, "Ah think Ah need some space."

"Rogue please…" said Hank.

He was about to go after her when they heard it.

A deafening bang erupted throughout the room as one of the main windows was blown in, sending shards of glass and wood all over the place. It even caught Xavier off guard, who nearly fell out of his chair while Hank was forced to take cover. Rogue was equally shocked and fell back towards the door. But through the confusion, a figure flew in and changed shape in the middle of the room, revealing a new figure.

"Good lord!" exclaimed Hank.

"Xavier!" came a booming voice, "I believe you have my daughter!"

It took a moment for Rogue to register, but through the damage she saw her. It had been over four years since they last stood in the same room together, but she knew it was her.

"Mama?!" said Rogue in bewilderment.

"It's me, Marie," said the shape shifter sternly, "I'm here to take you home.!

Xavier, having recovered from the initial shock, pulled himself up and wheeled out to confront Mystique. He had a feeling their paths would cross sooner or later, but not like this.

Suddenly, the door to his office burst open and Scott, Jean, and Logan came bursting in.

"Professor! We just heard there's been a…" began Scott, but then he saw who was standing in the room with them, "Mystique?!"

"Oh this must be my lucky day," growled Logan as he drew his claws.

The three X-men were poised to attack, but Xavier immediately stepped in.

"Stand down, X-men! I repeat, stand down!" he ordered.

"But Professor…" began Scott.

"Do as he says, boy. You don't want this to get ugly," threatened Mystique.

"A little outnumbered to be making threats, aren't ya?" countered Logan.

"Don't test me! I came prepared for all your tricks!"

Wolverine was ready to tear into this woman. After the fight they had in Detroit, he was itching for a rematch. But once again Xavier stepped in.

"Enough!" he demanded, "While I don't appreciate your method of entry, I insist you explain yourself, Mystique."

"There's nothing to explain. You have my daughter and I'm here to take her back!"

Ignoring the penetrating gazes of the X-men, Raven turned to her adopted daughter. The look on her face was still a mix of bewilderment and distress. She hadn't seen this woman in years and the next thing she knew she came crashing in through the window saying she was taking her back.

"Let's go, Marie. Come with me."

She reached for her arm, but Rogue abruptly pulled away.

"No! Ah'm not goin' anywhere until Ah get some answers!" she shouted.

"Marie, we don't have time for this!" said Mystique impatiently, "I have to get you out of here! It's for your own good!"

"Give meh one good reason why Ah should believe ya when you haven't so much as written me in the last four years?!"

Rogue was getting pretty worked up. Being in her mother's presence after all these years was overwhelming. Xavier and his X-men watched nervously as Rogue resisted her mother's demands. She tried to move in closer, but she wouldn't let her. They were on a hair-trigger. There was no telling what the shape shifter would do.

"I can't tell you here," said Mystique in a calmer tone, "You'll just have to trust me."

"Trust you?! You leave meh and expect meh to just up and trust you?!"

"I'm your mother, Marie. All you need to know is that I do whatever is best for you."

Rogue still didn't let her near her. But through the anger, she still saw the eyes of her mother. Absence or not, this was the woman that adopted her and took care of her. She couldn't forget that. But was that enough to just up and trust her? She had a decision to make and Mystique wasn't making it easy for her.

"Marie…Rogue," said Professor Xavier, "Don't make any rash decisions."

"I told you to stay out of this Charles!" yelled Mystique.

"Sorry, Mystique, but we can't do that," said Scott, stepping up next to Rogue, "Your daughter was in trouble and we're the ones who helped her. Like it or not, we're a part of this. You can either be reasonable or let this get messy."

His words were bold and assertive. But knowing Mystique it did little to dissuade her.

"Oh this won't turn out well," muttered Logan.

Mystique looked at Cyclops and then back at Marie. She was still visibly upset. Irene told her about how reckless she had become since she last saw her. Her darker dress sense alone was proof of that. Then there were the stories she heard of her sneaking out, skipping school, and experimenting with drugs. She was an out of control teenager. Gaining her immediate trust was a long shot at best, but this was no time to hold a grudge. And if she wasn't going to listen she was going to take more extreme measures.

"Fine…we'll talk it out," said Mystique everybody's surprise.

"Thank you Raven," said Xavier.

Rogue let out a sigh of relief. As much as she resented her mother, she didn't want an all out fight. She finally let her get closer. The rest of the X-men backed off too, but Wolverine didn't withdraw his claws. He wasn't convinced that Mystique was ready to talk.

"Forgive me, Marie," she said under her breath.

Suddenly, the shape shifter shoved Scott away from her and grabbed Rogue by the neck. Before she knew what was going on, a paralyzing shock surged through her body and knocked her out cold. Mystique caught her before she fell over and then sprang into action.

"Back off!" she yelled.

With her free arm, the shape shifter drew a custom made Glock 9 millimeter from a holster on her thigh and fired at Wolverine, hitting him right in the eye.

"Augh!" he howled, clutching his bloodied face.

"Logan!" exclaimed Jean.

While Jean caught Logan, Mystique turned towards Scott and fired three rounds at him. Time slowed as his training took over. He dove behind a nearby chair, narrowly missing the bullets. She then set her sights on Xavier and fired a couple of rounds towards him, but Hank had already sprung into action, tackling him to the floor and taking cover behind his desk.

This gave her the window she needed. Once Xavier was down, she bolted towards the door with Rogue in her arms. Jean, who was still aiding Logan, tried to put up a telekinetic shield to keep her from leaving.

"Oh no you don't!" said the redhead menacingly.

"Forgetting someone?" grinned Mystique.

She then turned her gun back towards Scott, who emerged from behind the chair, and fired another two shots at him. This forced Jean to let down her shield over the door and put one up in front of Scott. She successfully deflected the bullets, but by then Mystique was already out in the hall.

"Charles! Are you okay?" asked Hank as he helped him up.

"I'm fine. She was just trying to distract us," said Xavier short of breath.

"Could've fooled me," groaned Logan.

"Logan your eye…" said Jean, looking worriedly at his eye.

"It'll grow back," he grunted through the pain, "I knew that bitch would pull a fast one!"

"So much for being reasonable," muttered Scott, "We have to stop her!"

"I've already summoned help," said Xavier.

Out in the hall, Mystique struggled to keep her daughter's limp form steady as she darted towards the stairs. By now Cyclops, Marvel Girl, and Wolverine should have recovered and were already after her. If she could get to the ground floor and out the window, she had a chance. Rogue just had to stay out.

"Hnn…" she groaned.

"It's almost over, Marie," said Mystique, "I promise I'll make everything right for us."

She turned down the main hallway with Scott, Jean, and Logan already catching up with her. The stairwell was in sight, but in her way was a new obstacle.

"Going somewhere?" said Bobby in full Iceman form.

"What are you going to do, freeze me?" scoffed the shape shifter, "Ice me and you ice Marie!"

"Who said anything about icing you?"

Bobby then channeled his powers and formed a thick barrier of ice in the middle of the hallway, impeding her path. Now she was officially boxed in. Scott, Jean, and Logan were closing fast and weren't going to fall for her tricks twice.

"Give up, Mystique! You're trapped!" yelled Scott.

"Like hell I am!"

The shape shifter quickly ducked into the nearest room, which happened to be Bobby's. She drew her gun again and shot out the window with two shots. While the second floor was not ideal for an escape, she didn't have a choice. But being a shape shifter gave her options. She shifted into the form of a large, seven-foot tall gorilla. Hitching Rogue over her shoulder, she leapt out through the window, grabbing onto a nearby tree branch and shimmying down to the ground.

"Oh man, my room!" groaned Bobby.

"She's outside! I'm goin' after her!" exclaimed Logan, his eye still bleeding.

"No need," said Jean as she sensed something with her telepathy, "It's already under control."

Outside, Mystique maintained her gorilla form and made a beeline for the perimeter. She sensed Rogue stirring. That shock she gave her with the mini-tasers was wearing off faster than she thought. She raised her daughter to be too tough to be taken out by a simple shock to the system.

"Ugh…momma? Momma! Let me down!" she exclaimed.

She began struggling in Mystique's gorilla arms. But the shape shifter wouldn't listen. Her goal was to get her Marie out of this place and she didn't have time to fight with her. But just as she reached a clearing, she was hit with a sudden gust of wind. The next thing she knew, that gust turned into a tornado and it surrounded her and Rogue in an impenetrable bind.

"That's enough, Mystique!" proclaimed Storm as she flew down from above, her eyes white hot with intensity.

Grunting in frustration, Mystique returned to her normal form with Rogue still in hand.

"Out of my way!" she demanded.

"Stop it, momma! Just STOP!" exclaimed Rogue.

The training she spent years learning kicked in and in a true act of defiance, she slugged her adopted mother across the face with the hardest right hook she could muster. It caught her completely off guard and she fell to the ground, releasing Rogue in the process. It was the first time she ever struck her like that. Circumstances aside, it hurt and it caused the shape shifter to stop in a ways even Storm's powers couldn't.

"Marie…"

"Get away from meh! Just stay away!" exclaimed Rogue.

The young woman crawled away from her in disgust, tears forming in her eyes as she struggled to collect herself. Whatever Mystique hit her with earlier really hit hard. How any woman could use something like that against her own daughter was beyond her. Whatever the reason she was through giving her chances.

"How could you do this to meh?!" she cried, "First ya up and left meh for four years! Then you're not there when Ah start puttin' people into comas! And now you're tryin' to kidnap me! What kind of mother does that?!"

"You don't understand," said Mystique, still clenching her face, "I'm only doing what…"

"What you think is best for meh, Ah know!" spat Rogue, "Well if this is your idea of what's best, count meh out! Ah don't wanna see you anymore!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Marie!"

"Shut up! And don't call meh, Marie! It's Rogue to you!"

Her venomous tone hit hard. Mystique was seldom phased, but the raw anger in her daughter's left her utterly speechless. More tears filled the eyes of her daughter. This hurt her much more than it she could put into words. Mystique remained numb, hiding away every emotion that consumed her as she stared down her adopted daughter.

By now, the rest of the X-men caught up to them. Bobby joined up with Scott, Jean, and Logan and ran towards Rogue's aid. Ororo joined them, maintaining a vigilant eye on the shape shifter in case she tried anything. If she went for the gun, she would get hit with a full fledged lightning storm. But from the looks of it, the fighting was over.

"Rogue! Are you okay?" said Scott as he and the others gathered around her.

He and Jean helped her up. She was still wobbly from the shock, but that pain was nothing compared to what she was feeling inside.

"Ah…Ah don't know," she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

Mystique stepped forward, but then Wolverine, Iceman, and Storm got in front of her. She caught them off guard the last time, but they weren't going to let her get away with it again.

"Nice parenting, Mystique. Is this how you settle disputes with your children?" scorned Ororo.

"Shut up!" she replied, "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not. But do yourself a favor and quit while you're behind. You can keep trying if you want. It's all the same to me," growled Logan, drawing his claws.

Raven looked at the three X-men blocking her and the other two helping her daughter stand. They all looked equally determined to protect her. It was another slap in the face to her as a parent, but there was nothing more she could do. She was outnumbered, outgunned, and overmatched. No trickery would get her to her daughter now. She had to face the cold hard truth.

"Fine…you win this round," she said bitterly, "But like it or not, you're still my daughter, Marie. Sooner or later, we will be together again. That I promise you."

"You're crazy, Mystique," commented Bobby.

"And you're a fool. You're all fools. The X-men's days are numbered. You'll see."

Some were inclined to laugh at such a clichéd threat, but they had enough excitement for one day. They watched as Mystique shifted into a falcon and flew away, leaving her daughter in the hands of the X-men and a tenuous future.

Rogue still had tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't show the true extent of her distress. It hurt four years ago when Mystique up and disappeared. It hurt even more to see her do something like this. Her own mother tried to kidnap her. She would rather fight her enemies than sit down and talk to her. It spoke worlds of her priorities. Whatever it was she was fighting for, it was clearly more important than her.

Scott and Jean cast sympathetic gazes. This girl was clearly hurting. Not only had she found out she may never touch another human being again, her adopted mother went out of her way to hurt her like this. It must be a bitter pill to swallow. But her ability to reject her spoke volumes for her character.

"I'm sorry, Rogue," said Jean.

"Don't be," she said softly, "She's a bitter old woman and Ah'm her daughter. That's all there is to it."

* * *

**Later**

Once things settled, Rogue met privately with Professor Xavier again. It had been an emotional day for her. This was a dark time in her life. She found out she was a mutant with the power to drain the life out of anybody she touched and she severed ties with her adopted mother. It was a lot to take in for a teenage girl who was already an outcast. The world seemed out to get her. It was all happening so fast and even for someone as tough as she was, it left her reeling.

For Professor Charles Xavier, it was a unique situation. He never could have imagined the kind of complications he would face in helping this young woman. She had so many issues going on in her life that went beyond mutant powers. There was nobody for her to turn to. She was all alone in the world now that she had pushed Mystique away. And even now with so much bitterness, he doubted this was the last of her family drama. He sensed in her a certainty that Mystique would stay part of her life. But that was one in a sea of unknowns. She was at a true crossroad in her life and had to make some major choices.

"I know this has been difficult for you, Rogue," he said in a soft, caring tone, "I can't pretend to know the kind of pain you're going through. I know Mystique is your mother. And on some levels, I'm sure she still loves you a great deal."

"Sure has a strange way of showing," she said bitterly.

"Never-the-less, I believe you did the right thing. You chose to go a different path than your mother wanted. And now that she's gone, you have another decision to make."

Rogue had a feeling where this was going. It was the same as before, only Mystique interrupted them before she they could settle it. Here was another chance to make a life-changing decision.

"Look Professah…Ah appreciate all you and the X-men have done for meh. Hell, Ah hate to think what would have happened if y'all hadn't stepped up and helped meh like ya did. But Ah've caused ya enough damage. It might just be better for all of us if Ah left."

"I don't believe that," said Xavier strongly, "I don't think you believe it either. This school was founded for people like you. You think nobody understands what you're going through, but you're wrong. If you just give us a chance I know we can help you."

"Ah don't know. After everything Ah've done and all the damage Ah gal with mah power can do, Ah don't know if Ah deserve a chance."

"Everybody deserves a chance, Rogue. And I'm giving you one. Stay with the X-men. Join us and learn how to use your powers. There's a whole world open to you if you're just willing to try."

It was quite an offer, especially from a man whom she caused some major property damage. But he looked serious. He genuinely wanted her, a rebellious outcast from Mississippi as part of his school. Rogue never found a place where she really fit in. She gave up trying long ago. Maybe this was a chance to find her place again. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go and this may be best for her, even if it widened the rift between her and her mother.

"You really wanna change the world, huh?" said Rogue with a half grin.

"I like to think that's a big part of my dream," smiled Xavier.

"As corny as that sounds, Ah guess it's worth a try. It can't be any worse than public school."

Xavier was glad to hear her decision. He saw potential in this girl. For her to be raised by Mystique, yet still give his school a chance meant something. She was special even if she was rough around the edges. Above all, she had a good heart. And that was the most important aspect of being an X-man.

"I'm happy to hear you say that. It's an honor to have you here, Mari…I mean, Rogue."

"Thanks, sugah," said Rogue, managing a smile, "Ah'll try not to screw it up."

Xavier extended his hand and Rogue shook it, sealing the deal. It was official now. Marie Anna Darkholme was an X-man. It was a hell of a change for a lifetime outcast and she had a long road ahead of her. But with the toughness instilled in her by Mystique and the heart that led her to them the professor was confident she had a bright future with them. It was just a matter of getting around parts of her attitude.

While this momentous moment was going on, Jean stood outside listening. Officially, she was just there to watch over in case something else went wrong. But she had other reasons. Earlier today she confided her mistrust of Rogue. She was a rebel raised by one of their greatest enemies who showed little desire to pursue grand ambitions like Xavier's dream. But some of those fears had been laid to rest. She showed she was not like Mystique in the way she rejected her. She also showed a desire to better her situation, although part of that may be due to lack of options. There were still other reasons, but they were too much to dwell on at the moment.

Jean was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by Bobby as he casually passed by.

"So what's the word? Is the Rogue gonna join?' asked Bobby.

"Looks like it," sighed Jean.

"Cool. I'll bet that'll make Scott happy. Those two seem to hit it off."

Jean's expression shifted. That was the one thing she wanted to avoid thinking about at this point. And Bobby being the insensitive, immature guy he was just had to bring it up.

"Don't start, Bobby," she groaned.

"What? What did I start?"

"You know what I mean."

"I honestly don't," he said innocently, "Could you be more specific? You say that to me at least three times a day."

"Just stop, okay? I'd rather not dwell on the issue."

"What issue? Rogue? Or Scott AND Rogue?"

"Bobby…" she said in a more threatening tone.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! It's a touchy issue. I don't know why, but that's your business."

Jean rolled her eyes as Bobby walked off. It sounded somewhat irrational of her to snap at the mention of Scott and Rogue. Maybe it was just the stress of the past few days getting to her, but something about it just didn't sit right. She shook it off for now, but she had a feeling this wasn't the last she would have to deal with this issue. Now that Rogue was moving in things were sure to get complicated, but then again they were all used to that and there was little doubt it was sure to continue.

* * *

**Brotherhood Base**

The ride back to base was a long and bitter one for Raven Darkholme. Anger, sadness, and disappointment dominated her mood. Her own daughter had turned against her. After all the work she had put in and all the sacrifices she made, the ungrateful brat pushed her away and jumped on Xavier's bandwagon of freaks. Even if teenagers were supposed to rebel, this was a step beyond just acting out. Marie turned her down after she went to great lengths to ensure that she would be insulated from what Magneto had planned. Now that she was involved with the X-men, she would be in the thick of it.

It marked yet another failure in her long, complicated personal life. She adopted that girl for many reasons, but one of the biggest was she felt a kinship with her. Her life was very similar to hers and she raised her to overcome it. It wasn't like she wanted to leave her daughter in the first place. Her role in the Brotherhood demanded it. If she had stayed, their lives would have gone nowhere. The world wasn't going to change without force and her own daughter may find herself on the wrong side when the war began.

As her transport orb flew into the base, the shape shifter lamented at the lecture Magneto was going to give her. She defied his direct orders, a dangerous move for anybody mutant or not. But she couldn't care less. Erik had both his kids on his side. He didn't understand what she was going through. Mutant messiah or not, this was her fight and she lost.

When it landed, she stepped out to see a very angry Magneto standing before her. His arms were folded across his chest, his gaze narrowed on her. None of the other Brotherhood members were close. That was probably to keep her from calling out for help.

"Back alone, I see," said the master of magnetism in a stern tone.

"If you're going to kill me for defying your orders would you do make it quick? I'd rather skip the lecture," replied Mystique indifferently.

Magneto raised his hand, summoning shards of metal from the surrounding area. He then guided each shard into a powerful whirlwind around the shape shifter, completely trapping her in a shell of deathly shrapnel.

"I'm not going to kill you, Raven. I know death doesn't scare you."

"Then what are you going to do? Torture me?" she scoffed, "You know that won't work either."

"I have no desire to test your pain tolerance either. But make no mistake, I will terminate our agreement and you along with it if you continue your insubordination! I am not above such tactics!"

Mystique fell silent. Even in her sorry state, she wasn't going to further tempt the master of magnetism. He was still her superior and he still held the key to her ultimate goal. Her only choice was to take his scorn.

"Your daughter would have made a fine member, but you must accept that she is lost to us…for now. We've already set into motion the next part of our plan. Soon, she will be given another opportunity to join us."

"That's exactly what I wanted to avoid!" exclaimed Mystique, "I will not stand by and let Marie get hurt in the crossfire! There's no telling what will happen if…"

"Calm yourself, Raven. I assure you your little Rogue will be fine. But she has made her choice. Let her live with the consequences."

"Easy for you to say! I doubt you'd stand idly if Wanda and Pietro were in the same position!"

Magneto didn't respond to that. Like her, he cared deeply for his children. But he had priorities. He could see far enough ahead to make the necessary sacrifices for the fate of his kind and his family. Mystique, however, was not so level-headed. But she was too valuable an ally to lose.

"My cause requires every one of us to make sacrifices," he told her, "But rest assured they will not be in vain. You'll have another chance with your daughter. And eventually she'll see the light. She and the rest of the world will see. But I need you to do your part, Raven. Can you do that?"

Mystique's expression didn't change. Erik was an ambitious man. He would go to any length for his cause. She could not match that kind of dedication, but knowing what was ahead for them she was in too deep to turn back and she doubted he would let her out alive anyways. She was no good to Marie dead. She could only hope she would be okay as the Brotherhood continued the next step in Magneto's vision.

"Yes," she answered flatly.

The whirling metal stopped and fell to the floor. She was officially out of danger for the moment, but the look on his face made it clear she was still on thin ice.

"Good," he said firmly, "Now return to your duties. The next phase of my plan is about to begin."

* * *

**New York City Harbor**

It was past five as Warren filled out the last of the paperwork for Xavier's latest shipment of high tech toys. As important as it was to maintain their advanced systems, it didn't make bringing it the mansion any less a chore. It was one of the duties Warren hated most. He had wings for crying out loud. He wasn't meant to spend two hours driving a rented truck through New York traffic. It also didn't help that some of these components came from Worthington Industries, a company he had a strong love-hate relationship with. But that was the price he paid for swapping chores with Scott over a baseball game.

It was an unfortunate part of Xavier's desire to keep some of their activities secret. There were just too many people in the world who would love to see them all imprisoned or worse. They needed some kind of edge and technology was a pretty useful tool. It would have been nice if he could just pay truckers to get this stuff to the mansion, but that could open the door to all kinds of tricks. Some enterprising mutant hater could bribe someone to drive a bomb up to their gate and set it off and they didn't need that.

"Is everything squared away, sir?" asked the shipyard manager.

"Looks like it," said Warren as he signed the last paper, "Are we all loaded up?"

"Just one last crate and we will be. I know we said a half hour, but you have to understand this stuff is heavy."

"Yeah, well the man I represent likes to think big," grinned the winged mutant.

Warren watched as several dock workers struggled to get the last crate into the truck. It was a good thing these things weren't marked because they probably wouldn't understand the advanced hardware they were carrying. According to Beast, these would be the newest, most advanced components for Cerebro. Of course, he said that with every shipment, but Warren never questioned how it worked. All that mattered was that these things did their job.

"That reminds me, there was one other item that came with this shipment from big man Worthington himself," said the manager.

"What is it this time?" groaned Warren.

"A letter to his boy," said the man as he reached into his back pocket and pulled it out, "He said leave it with the crates, but since you're here I might as well give it to you."

"Thanks," he said flatly, "Saves him the cost of using real postage."

The manager looked at him strangely. Not a lot of people got mail from the head of a major company like Worthington Industries. Even if this was the top man's kid, he sure didn't look thrilled to see it.

"Sounds like you got issues," he commented.

"You don't know the half of it," sighed Warren, "Are we done here?"

"Yep! You're all set, kid."

"Good, because if I don't get going soon I'll hit New York City rush hour traffic. If anything comes up, you know our number so call us."

"Will do," said the manager as he wished the young man off.

The back door was closed up and locked, the paperwork was done, and Warren was ready to go home. He climbed into the truck and strapped himself in for the long haul. He put the letter from his father with the rest of the paperwork. He was tempted to just throw it into the nearest shredder, but he chose not to. Maybe on a good day he would open it. It wasn't like he could completely disassociate himself from his father. It was the unfortunate byproduct of being the only heir to the Worthington fortune.

The manager watched the truck disappear into the traffic. He found himself staring until it was out of sight. The other workers went back to their hauling duties, but he stood and lingered. When he finally turned around he was met with a bald man in a black suit wearing dark sunglasses.

"You did good. We appreciate your service," said the man as he slipped a wad of hundred dollar bills into his shirt pocket, "Buy yourself something nice."

The manager didn't say a word. He gave the man a stern look and went back to doing his job. He didn't even want to think about what that money just did. He didn't even ask. He had a feeling he'd sleep better at night if he didn't.

For the manager the job was over, but for the man in the suit it was just beginning. Grinning in triumph he took out his cell phone and called his superior.

"General Wraith, it's me. The bug is in the nest."

"_Excellent. Return to base, Cornelius. Now we can proceed with the next step. At any rate, old Logan and his friends won't know what hit 'em."_

* * *

**Up next: Off Night**


	8. Issue 8: Off Night Part 1

**Issue #8  
Off Night Part 1**

* * *

_In a world that hates and fears them, Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men fight for peace and understanding. As mutants, the next step in human evolution, they are part of a growing conflict that has already manifested in a number of ways in recent times. As a result, the halls of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning have gained new occupants such as Storm, Wolverine, and most recently Rogue._

_But the X-men aren't the only mutant team with growing ranks. The Brotherhood of Mutants, run by Xavier's old friend turned rival Magneto, have also increased their activities. After an initial recruitment run, activity has lessened and their trail has gone cold. In a recent visit, Magneto warned his old friend that a great war was coming and his X-men may get caught in the crossfire. The meaning of this warning has yet to be revealed, but the X-men remain vigilant, hoping to stop whatever plot the Master of Magnetism has in store._

_For now, though, the X-men are taking a well-deserved break. After the drama of Rogue's recruitment and Mystique's inevitable involvement, the team is in need of some downtime. Couples like Jean and Logan, Ororo and Hank, and Bobby and his online flame Lorna are taking full advantage of an off night. But for some, their work is never done._

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Hank's Lab**

It was another busy night in the lab for Hank McCoy. After teaching his classes and performing routine upgrades for the Danger Room, he could finally catch up on his research. In his spare time he tackled various projects relating to mutation and biology, usually involving research the Professor didn't have time to develop. Armed with the resources of the institute, he had the tools to make some amazing discoveries.

Tonight was particularly exciting. He was going over blood samples generously donated by Wolverine. Ever since they learned of him, Hank was fascinated by his healing factor. While he had studied cases of other mutants with similar powers, none of them were quite as potent as Logan's. His was so efficient it could in theory keep him the same age biologically for an indefinite period. That still made his age impossible to determine, but that gave him all the more reason to uncover its secrets.

He switched slides under his microscope and began the next experiment. He couldn't observe the healing mechanisms directly, but he could infer the affects if he could just provoke them the right way. That was never easy to do at the cellular level, but Hank loved a challenge. Part of the reason he did this was to unlock the secrets of how the X-gene worked. It held the promise for mutants and humans alike. That kind of potential truly excited him. While others described his activities as clinical workaholism, to him it was fun. It also had the benefit of furthering their cause by enhancing their knowledge.

"Amazing…" he said as he observed the cells in action, "There appears to be some protein/enzyme exchange that speeds up metabolic rate while maintaining perfect homeostasis. It almost seems too mechanical to be natural. The cellular matrix and chemical exchange rates are too well thought out. I wonder if it's possible to artificially impose such a state?"

He began jotting down some notes and theorems. Then the metal doors behind him opened to reveal his concerned girlfriend.

"So this is where you've been hiding out," she said as she walked over to him, "I was about to call the national guard and begin a statewide search."

"Well congratulations. You found me, my dear," said Hank light heartedly.

"And not a moment too soon from the looks of it. I thought you said you were taking the night off."

"I am," he told her, "This is what I do when I have a free night. I work on my assorted experiments and research projects. It may not be a night on the town, but it's entertaining to me as well as enlightening to me."

"Two words that rarely go hand-in-hand," said Ororo shaking her head, "But as long as you're enjoying yourself."

"Oh I am!" he said as he turned back to his microscope, "I've been looking over data from Logan's blood samples. Did you know his healing functions on a completely different level than other healing functions like that of lizards or newts? Even the healing factors observed in other mutants don't measure up to the sheer breadth of this phenomenon."

"You don't say?"

"And not only that, the same mechanism functions identically in nearly every type of cell in his body. So the same process that heals his muscles also heals his brain and organs. The process is so robust it has the potential to re-grow organs as well as organ systems."

"Really…"

Hank kept sifting through his data, not noticing Ororo drifting closer and closer to where he was sitting. She was listening to some of these startling revelations of his, but they were quickly lost in the complex jargon Hank coded them in. Even though she went to Grad school, her vocabulary was no match for his. But that was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"Here's one other peculiarity," he went on, "There seems to be traces of an unknown foreign catalyst in his samples. It is unlike any catalyst I have ever observed before. I've gone over every possible source and near as I can tell there is no documented case of it occurring in nature."

"Mmhmm," said Ororo, not sounding as interested.

"The implications are perplexing. It could be the result of a new kind of mutation, an advanced new level of mutation, or maybe even a mutation that has been altered. Given what we know about the barbaric methods of Weapon X, there are a great many possibilities."

"I'll bet," she said in a deeper tone.

"I'm not sure which it is. It may very well be a combination of factors. I suspect…"

Then he was suddenly cut off by the feeling of two powerful arms around his neck. Ororo was now leaning over him, skillfully running her hands through his thick fur. She was soft, yet firm. It was almost as if she was daring him to turn away from his work and focus on her instead. It helped that it felt good. It was the kind of gentle, soothing gesture he came to love from her. It was more than enough to stop him even when he was on an intellectual roll.

"What's wrong? Lose your train of thought?" she teased.

"Well uh…it's a bit difficult when one encounters certain distractions in his musings," he said with a wry grin.

"Oh so now I'm a distraction?"

"Of course not! I didn't mean that as a…"

"I know," said Ororo, cutting him off, "Take it easy, Hank. I'm just trying to get your attention, that's all."

"Well you've got it. I don't see how I can get on with my work when a beautiful woman is keeping me in such a state."

"And what state is that? Would it be this by chance?"

Ororo leaned turned his head towards hers and gave him a deep kiss. Hank eagerly returned the gesture, pulling her onto his lap and slipping his arms around her waist. As exciting as his research was, there were equally exciting experiences with his girlfriend. Sometimes he just needed a reminder and Ororo was getting better at breaking him out of his shell.

"You know, everybody else is going out tonight," said Ororo, "That means we have a nearly empty mansion all to ourselves. Do you really want to stay cooped up in here the whole time?"

Hank thought about it for a moment. There were any number of opportunities to seclude himself in his lab for these experiments. There may not be nearly as many opportunities to enjoy a quiet mansion with his beautiful girlfriend.

"I suppose I could take a break and spend the night with my lovely lady. My work will be here later," smiled Hank.

"That's the spirit! See? You're lightening up already."

"Indeed. So what do you feel like doing?"

"I don't care. So long as we do something relaxing. I've noticed that around here nights like this are few and far between."

"A very acute observation," said Hank, "I believe the old phrase carpe diem would best apply here. Perhaps some ice cream and a movie would be in order?"

"So long as it's not another documentary on amoebas, I can go along with that," she replied playfully.

"Very well. We'll just raid Warren's DVD collection. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Sounds like a perfect way to spend a night off," smiled Ororo.

Hank smiled back and followed her out of the lab. But first, he powered down his equipment and saved his data. It was easy to forget at times that he had a girlfriend now. He didn't have excuses to be a recluse anymore. That was not fair to Ororo. He still wished he could uncover the secrets of Logan's healing ability. There were so many questions he had yet to answer. But they could wait for another night. Everybody else was taking the night off so why shouldn't he?

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Backyard Balcony**

Everybody had their own unique way of unwinding. Some went for long walks, some read books, and some watched movies. The X-men had their own unique ways of relaxing as well. Being that they had extraordinary powers it was hardly surprising they had some extraordinary means. Logan would unwind by trashing the Danger Room, Mr. McCoy would unwind by doing experiments in his lab, and Jean liked to do what she and the Professor called psychic meditation. Warren had his methods as well and his was probably the most unique.

Whenever he needed to get away from it all, Warren would just go outside and go on long flights. There was never a destination or an objective in mind. He just flew randomly around the skies of Westchester, soaking in the air and leave everything that was troubling him back on the ground. It didn't help him exercise and it didn't help him hone his skills. It was just his way of clearing his mind.

With a free night ahead of him, Warren figured this was a nice time to enjoy the evening sky. Everybody else made their own personal plans. He figured he would keep it simple. After finishing a late class he make a quick trip around lake. It got a little brisk out so he returned to get a sweatshirt. When he landed he was surprised to find Professor Xavier there waiting for him.

"Enjoying your night off, Warren?" Xavier greeted.

"Don't we have to? Given how few of them we have around here?" grinned the winged mutant as he flexed his wings a bit, "I can't remember the last time I went on a nice evening flight just for the heck of it. Usually it's always to unwind after a rough round of class, missions, training, and what not."

"I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself. Between Weapon X, the Brotherhood, and Rogue's complicated recruitment we're all in need of a little rest."

"No arguments here," shrugged Warren, "We've been dealing with rough times like this since our mask-wearing days. I know how precious nights like these are and that's why I always use them for a night of stress-free flight."

"Indeed…which brings up something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Warren shifted awkwardly. He knew that look and tone. It was the expression Professor Xavier always had when he was looking to discuss personal issues and for Warren, personal issues were just as stressful as any fight with Magneto.

"I don't mean to single you out, Warren. But everyone else on the team has found diverse ways of utilizing nights like these. They go out, they explore new things, and they take a few chances here and there. You, on the other hand, haven't deviated from personal flights in years."

"So what? I like to stick with what works," he said flatly.

"You didn't always keep your options so limited," the Professor pointed out, "You used to do more. But ever since you broke up with…"

However, Warren didn't let his mentor finish.

"Could we please not bring _that_ up, Professor? I'd…rather not relive that old nightmare."

"I understand. I apologize if I sounded insensitive," said Xavier empathically, "I still have my concerns about you, Warren. It isn't healthy to keep cutting yourself off like this. You have gifts beyond your wings and you shouldn't be afraid to share them with the rest of the world."

"Are you asking I go out on a reckless night of binge drinking?"

"No, I'm just asking that you go out," Xavier clarified, "I think it would be good for you. I think _you_ think it'll be good for you too. You just don't want yourself to think it."

It was hard to argue with the world's most powerful telepath. Ever since he joined the institute, Professor Xavier understood his twisted thought process better than he did most of the time. The conflict between him and his family left him a big disconnected at times. More often than not, the Professor knew what was good for him. Or at least he knew what was better than whatever bad habits he was stuck on.

"I guess I could head into the city for a bit," he shrugged, "I can't remember the last time I just went out and threw my money around. For a Worthington that's saying something."

"Now is as good a time as any to catch up," said Xavier with a smile as he wheeled himself back inside, "In addition, Bobby needs a ride for his date with Lorna."

"I just knew there had to be something else," Warren chuckled, "What about you, Professor? How do you plan on spending your free night?"

"By doing something so rare and irregular it may shock the entire student body…watch some regular network TV."

Warren was tempted to burst out laughing. Even Xavier could see the humor in such a statement. As the busiest man in the X-men, it was hard to conceive of him doing something so casual and unsophisticated. It made Warren feel a bit better about doing something different on his free night. Maybe going out and hitting a club was just what he needed.

* * *

**Logan's Room**

It was almost eight and Logan was just about ready. He buttoned up a black dress shirt he borrowed from Warren and put on his only pair of blue jeans without holes in them. Looking at himself in the mirror it was by far the fanciest he had dressed in a while. He was usually content with anything that was comfortable no matter how old it was, but tonight he had to make himself a little more presentable. He and Jeannie were going out tonight and she made it clear that she wanted a little formality from him. It wasn't usually his style, but for her he would bear it.

'_The things a guy does for a beautiful woman. It's times like this I wanna give Mother Nature a good ass-kicking. Only a girl like Jeannie could get me to wear something that doesn't make me look like some crazy drifter. I look like shit, but damn it if that pretty face and killer rack ain't worth it!'_

The intricacies of their relationship were anything but typical. Logan had a past so checkered and a memory so tattered that he could have been married or already had a girlfriend somewhere for all he knew. He made this clear to Jean that even he wasn't sure where he had been or who he had been with. But that did little to dissuade her. She still saw in him someone she wanted to get closer to. She was a brave girl. That was one of the many things he really admired about her. But brave or not, he swore to himself that he wouldn't let his checkered past hurt her. So for the most part they kept things simple.

Since they started dating, much of their outings consisted of bike rides and trips to nearby diners. They weren't the fanciest dates, but they were still dates. Jeannie seemed to enjoy them, but she always expressed a desire to break him out of his old habits he acquired through years of living on the road. He could be stubborn at times, but she had a talent for breaking through it. It was one of the other things he liked about this girl. She pushed him to do things he wouldn't normally do and while he was too proud to admit it, he made sure Jean knew he was thankful for it.

Logan didn't go too far with it though. He didn't comb his hair or shave. The clothes were as far as he would go. He didn't take too much time scrutinizing his appearance. He just grabbed his leather coat and went to meet up with his girl. As he made his way down the hall towards the staircase, he couldn't help but grin to himself. After all the fighting and drama, he needed a night like this. Some quality time with Jeannie went a long way. Seeing as how there was never any telling when his lousy luck would catch up with him, he looked to enjoy himself while he could.

"Wow! I can't believe you actually did it. The oh so gruff Wolverine actually dressed up for a date!" said Jean, who was waiting for him downstairs in the foyer.

"Don't start with me, Jeannie," he replied, "It ain't like I had a freakin' face lift or something."

"I would say it's just as dramatic," she joked, "This may very well be the most well-groomed I've ever seen you."

"Don't get too giddy, Jeannie. It ain't like everybody can dress as hot as you."

Jean blushed as his eyes drifted down her figure. For tonight she wore a nice red dress that ran just above her knees and was cut right around her cleavage for that extra sexy look. It was tight and it really hugged her figure well. He really liked what he saw. It was the kind of reaction she had come to expect from Logan and boded well for the night ahead.

"I think you look very handsome. Even if those jeans don't do that shirt the justice it deserves," she said, trailing her hand down his chest.

"I'll wear the shirt for you, darlin'. But we're a long ways away from me dressing up in a monkey suit for just dinner and a movie."

"Gotta keep that bad boy image, I suppose," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ain't got nothing to do with an image. Those things just ain't comfortable," Logan pointed out, "My uniform feels better then whatever the hell those things are made out of."

"Fair enough," Jean sighed, "I suppose the rugged look will do for now."

"Good. Now can we drop the fashion crap and get this date goin' already? This shirt is already starting to chafe."

"Oh quit whining. If you can handle three rounds of level six training in the Danger Room you can handle a simple dress shirt," she teased as she latched onto his arm.

"Whatever," he shrugged, "But I thought you liked the rugged look."

"I do. But it's not appropriate for every situation, especially a date. Everybody else dressed up a little before they went out. Bobby spent an hour in the bathroom just preparing for a dinner date with that Lorna girl and Warren's rich so of course he's going to wear something fancy when he goes out. Even Ororo put on something nice to lure Beast out of his lab."

"Must have been pretty damn nice," chuckled Logan, "The way Hank gets so focused on that research of his she would have to walk in wearing a shoe string thong to get him out of there."

"Lucky for me a nice dress is enough," grinned Jean with a flirtatious leer.

"Just barely," quipped Logan with a lurid undertone, "What about Cyke and Rogue? Are they out on a date too?"

Jean shifted at that question. It was still a touchy subject for her. She and Rogue had yet to really sit down and talk to one another. She was usually too busy hanging around Scott. It shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did, but she would have to get used to it now that she was living her. For now, she set it aside and followed her boyfriend out to the garage.

"Let's not get into that, tonight," she said as they entered the garage, "Let's just focus on you and me."

"Fine by me, darlin'," said Logan as he tossed her a spare helmet, "Just hang on tight. Tonight's gonna be a wild ride!"

Once on his motorcycle, the Wolverine kicked it into high gear and sped off into the night with Jean holding on from behind. It was the first real off night they had since he arrived. Even X-men needed some down time and a chance to enjoy the ongoing relationships in their lives. It was still new to Logan, who was so used to being a loner. But he was getting used to the idea of having people around him. And Jean had a lot to do with that.

But as the couple rode off towards the city, a lone observer perched on a hilltop overlooking the road spotted them through a pair of binoculars. A sinister grin formed on his face as he watched them ride by. Two hours of constant surveying had finally paid off. For Sabretooth, it was just what he hoped for. Not only would he get a chance to spy on old Logan and his girl, he would carry out the next step in getting his revenge.

"You can run and hook up with red-headed bimbos, Logan, but you'll never escape," he growled, "You're still the prey. And sabretooths always stalks his prey before pouncing."

* * *

**Queens, New York**

Bobby checked his appearance in the car mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was meeting up with Lorna again. Only this time it wasn't for ice cream or a quick bite at a local diner. This was a real date. This was a dress-up, night-on-the-town, honest-to-God-date and he was so excited he barely slept last night. He really liked this girl. He felt a connection with her online. Now they were finding a connection with each other in the real world as well. He could now laugh at all those who warned him that it was dangerous to meet someone over the internet. He didn't just find somebody, he found a genuinely nice girl that reached out to him. Maybe with time she could join them and they could become something more.

To Warren, however, Bobby was getting too ahead of himself. He acted like he was marrying the girl or something. Lorna sounded nice and all, but Bobby made her out to be this wonder girl that was everything he ever wanted. He assumed some of that was his usual enthusiasm, but he worried about his friend. He had been in serious relationships before and they could just as easily fall apart as they can arise. Whatever happened with him and Lorna, he hoped it didn't turn too sour. He didn't want to see Bobby get hurt.

But he tried not to worry too much about it. Bobby was a big boy and capable of making his own decisions. He had his own plans for the night. Once he dropped Bobby off, he was going to hit the town on his own. He didn't need a girl to have fun on his off night. With a free night and his parents credit card, the town was his to enjoy. And he knew just how to spend it.

"Geez Bobby, you put enough cologne on before you left?" commented Warren, "I wouldn't be surprised if she could smell us coming."

"I'd rather give off a pleasant odor to my girlfriend. Sue me," shrugged Bobby as he painstakingly combed his hair.

"Oh so she's your girlfriend now? When did you two work that out?"

"You gotta keep up with the news around you, man. We've been official for a while now. Heck, it feels like we've been together since we started chatting online."

"And yet this is your first date," chided the winged mutant.

"Criticize all you want, my friend. Nothing can bring me out of my good mood short of a mutant/alien invasion! I've got a free night and I'm going on a date with a hot chick with green hair. Can you think of a more uplifting circumstance?"

"I could name a few," he grinned.

"Well keep them to yourself. We're almost there and the only one making Lorna laugh tonight is me."

"Fair enough," shrugged Warren, "Just steer clear of fart jokes, blonde jokes, and the ever popular mother jokes. And if she starts asking about the inner workings of the X-men, remember what Professor X said."

"I know. Only tell her as much as she needs to know. She's part of the school so we can't be sure we can trust her," groaned Bobby.

It didn't seem fair. He wanted Lorna to know as much about the X-men as possible. But there were certain details Professor Xavier wanted them to keep to themselves. They were sensitive issues like Cerebro, the Danger Room, and their involvement in numerous mutant related affairs. It felt like they were being too secretive, but if that's how the Professor wanted to do it who was he to argue?

They arrived outside of Lorna's apartment building a few minutes early. Bobby went over every detail one last time in his head. First they would go to the movies, then a nice restaurant Jean recommended, and then go for a nice romantic walk down central park. Along the way he would ask her about her plans for the future. He knew she was in a tough situation with her mother. She wasn't even planning on going to college. He wanted her to give the institute a try, but she had to be the one to make that decision.

"Okay, I think I'm ready!" said Bobby, flashing the mirror a confident look.

"I think you're overeager," said Warren.

"Ah what do you know," scoffed the Iceman, "You haven't even been on a date since…"

"Please don't go there, Bobby," said the winged mutant in a serious tone, "You know how much I hate talking about it."

"Sorry man. Didn't know it was still a sensitive issue," he replied innocently.

"Well it is. You don't hear me bringing up things like why you're not concerned you're dating someone who just happens to have mutant powers identical to Magneto's."

"Hey, I already got that same shtick from Scott and the Professor," said Bobby apprehensively.

"And it still doesn't bother you?"

"What? That she has magnet powers? That doesn't mean she's evil or something."

"No, but answer me this, Iceman…has she talked about her father yet?"

Bobby cast Warren a bemused look. That was another touchy issue he planned on avoiding tonight. Lorna never talked much about it. All she ever told him was that her father wasn't in the picture and she never even met the guy. It did concern him because of what that could mean. But he refused to jump to conclusions especially when things had been going so well between them.

Thankfully, the tension broke as the door to the building opened and Lora walked out wearing a beautiful green dress that perfectly matched her hair. She quickly drew a smile from Bobby.

"Wow, did I just take a wrong turn into heaven because you've got to be an angel!" he said as he got out to meet her.

Lorna laughed and blushed. But Warren wasn't amused. He probably shouldn't have taught him that line. But Lorna seemed to like it.

"Nice to see you too, Bobby. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready and waiting! Now what do you say we hit New York City as only a couple of teenage mutants can?" he said, taking her hand in his.

"Sounds like fun. It's been too long since I've gone out anyways."

"You and me both, beautiful! But it ends tonight!"

Lorna loved the enthusiasm. Bobby always had this energy that seemed to feed off itself. She envied that kind of attitude. Her life gave her few reasons to be that upbeat. Hopefully Bobby could help change that.

"Have fun you two," said Warren as he waved goodbye.

"Same to you, buddy," said Bobby as he waved back, "Try not to go too crazy out there. I need someone to pick me up."

"Ah you know me. I'll be fine," he scoffed.

Warren drove off, leaving Bobby alone with his girl. She looked a little nervous and he was as well. Everyone told him that first dates were always tricky and he was beginning to see why. Hopefully it would get easier after tonight. It all depended on everything go as planned.

* * *

**Westchester Park**

Marie Anna Darkholme was having a good night for once. With all the chaos and emotional distress surrounding her powers and the incident with her mother, she needed something like this. She had been droning around the mansion for weeks, showing up late for classes and training sessions, smoking twice as many cigarettes than usual, and rarely being in a good mood. She was pretty bitter after what happened with Mystique. And when it wasn't family issues bothering her, it was her powers. She felt like one of the unluckiest mutants on the planet. She could walk freely in a crowd of people, but could never get close to any of them. Her body was her own worst prison. But she found good company in Scott Summers.

Scott had been the one to get her to come out. He was worried about her and offered to take her out for some ice cream and a tour of nearby Westchester. She didn't accept at first, but with a little coaxing he got her to come out. She even dressed up a bit, putting on her nicer black pants with a green tank top that matched it along with a black denim jacket. If he didn't know any better he would say she was treating this like a date. While he didn't intend it to be, he wasn't opposed to the idea. But that was another matter.

At the moment they were finishing some ice cream from one of the best local parlors in the area. Scott got a chocolate swirl while Rogue got a mint chocolate chip. As they walked and ate, Scott told her about each area. Having lived at the Xavier Institute for so long he had a nice feel for the area and every place had a story. And as they walked down the busy streets, he talked about what it was like to live here as an X-men.

"Westchester's a pretty nice place. It's not too big, but not too small either. You can still blend into a crowed. But there are still a number of people around her know us so you'll see some fans every now and then," he said as he finished his ice cream.

"Fans, huh? Would they be the good, bad, or obsessive kind?" asked Rogue.

"A little of each," Scott shrugged, "Most people really don't pay attention even if they recognize us. But once in a while someone with strong anti-mutant feelings will come up to us and try and start something."

"Can't say Ah'm surprised. Any of them get ugly?"

"More than a few I'm sorry to say. One time at the mall someone tried to pick a fight with Bobby and he froze his feet the floor. It was funny, but the guy caused such a scene it almost got us a lifetime ban. Then there was this time Warren was flying over my car and this big rig sped by and he the wind caused him to tumble right into this open convertible."

"Dang, that'll ruin your day!" exclaimed Rogue.

"You don't know the half of it. The car swerved and almost crashed into a telephone pole. The woman tried to press charges, but apparently there's no law against flying mutants falling into your car."

Rogue laughed, trying to picture an incident like that. Scott was lucky he could smile at such a memory because it turned into a pretty wild affair. They probably didn't win any pro-mutant support from that lady, but incidents like that were just part of the game.

"Sound like you guys attract excitement wherever you go," she said as she threw away her cone.

"It sure seems that way, but we still try to live semi-normal lives," said Scott, "When we're not in uniform, we act as human as everybody else. Sometimes we'll all get together and see a movie, go camping, or just hang out. It's like being in a family as much as being in a school. But I guess that's easy for me since I don't have much family left."

"Ah know how that feels. It sure makes things tough, that's for damn sure," said Rogue in a melancholy tone.

"Yeah, but we find ways to support each other. I remember how hard it was back when I first joined. I still saw myself as a ticking time bomb whose only purpose in life was to hurt anybody I got close to. But the Professor helped me to move beyond that. He taught me that my powers weren't a curse and I could use them for good. And then there's Jean."

"Jean? What about her?" asked Rogue curiously.

Scott stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. Ever since she got involved with Logan it was difficult talking about her. They were still close friends, but there were still issues that bothered him in ways he didn't fully understand.

"She's just a big part of my life. She and I dealt with a lot of the same issues. She had trouble with her powers, her family, and what not. But we really came together and supported each other through those tough early years. She was the first real friend I ever had after I lost my parents. She's still my best friend. I honestly don't think I could have come this far without her."

"Sounds like you two are close," she commented.

"Yeah, I'd say we're pretty close."

"How close? Did ya ever get serious or anything?"

Scott stopped for a moment and faced Rogue seriously. The girl didn't mince words. She was very blunt and this was a sensitive issue for him. It wasn't as clear cut as he would have liked it to be. But these sorts of things rarely were.

"We're…just friends," he answered.

"Fair enough," she shrugged, taking his word for it, "At least you had a friend. Back in Mississippi Ah was all alone for the most part. From the time Ah was adopted to the time Ah turned 13 Ah pretty much kept to myself."

"That must have been rough. Were there any kids nearby?"

"Hell if Ah know. Ah didn't get out much. Ah was always training and stuff. Mah mama told meh Ah had to be ready for the day when everything changed. She talked about the world falling apart and how only people like us would be able to survive. Ah never knew what she meant by that, but then again she was always runnin' around doin' this or that."

"Sounds like she was a little overbearing," commented Scott.

"She sure as hell was, but it she didn't do it just to do it. At least Ah'd like to think she didn't. It may be hard for you to picture this since you've probably only faced her as an enemy, but growin' up she was just mah mama. She would tuck meh into bed at night, read meh bedtime stories, and push meh on the swing set for as long as Ah wanted. And she always made sure Ah was safe. Above all else, she protected meh from the world."

Scott was silent for a moment. It was hard picturing Mystique as being motherly. He only knew her as the crazy, cutthroat woman who would fight the X-men at every turn. He couldn't even count the close calls he had fighting her personally. But Xavier always told them everybody had their reasons. It was just difficult to contemplate what Mystique's reasons were. It was on this note that Rogue's expression grew solemn.

"She's the only mother Ah've ever known. That's why it was so hard when we started growing apart."

"When did that happen?" asked Scott as they stopped under a tree.

"There wasn't a specific time, but if it started anywhere it was definitely around mah 12th birthday. That's when she started going on these weird new missions."

"Missions? What kind of missions?"

"Beats meh. She wouldn't tell me what they were for. But Ah assumed they were important. They damn well better have been for all the time she spent away. That's when things started goin' downhill. That's also when Irene moved in to watch over meh. She was nice and all, but she wasn't mah mama. Ah think that's when Ah started becoming more Rogue than Marie."

It sounded like a rocky transition. She went from having a kind of support from Mystique to having no support at all. Scott could only speculate on the kind of influence the shape shifter had on her personality, but something told him it played a part in this process of her becoming who she is now.

"Sounds like you dealt with a lot of issues," he commented.

Rogue looked away and hugged her shoulders.

"That's putting it mildly. Ah snuck out, Ah skipped school, Ah drank, Ah smoked, and Ah yelled at Irene every chance Ah got. Call meh a problem child or a deviant. Believe meh, I've heard 'em all."

"I don't think you're either," said Scott.

"Well think again," she said in a melancholy tone, "It's just one of those things Ah could've handled a lot better. Mah mama left and it made meh angry. Ah just didn't know the right way to handle it."

"I don't think there is a right way under those circumstances."

"But Ah bet there's a better way than what Ah chose. And Ah sure as hell failed at everything else Ah tried."

Rogue's expression sank again. Scott moved in closer, but not too close. She was still keen on space. But his presence was appreciated. It was more than enough she was telling him this stuff. It was all so difficult to deal with and there were many ways she could have gone about it better. But for her to be standing here with him, a part of the Xavier Institute and an X-man, that showed she was still capable of doing the right thing.

After so much lamenting, Rogue sighed and turned back to face Scott. He still looked genuinely concerned. It was sort of ironic, her the wild rebel and him the clean cut boy scout, but she didn't mind. She needed to open up a little. If nothing else it showed she was still dedicated despite her rebellious nature.

"Sorry if Ah'm brooding. Ah feel like Ah'm makin' you be mah shrink or something."

"I don't mind," said Scott with a reassuring smile, "I'm glad you feel comfortable talking to me about this stuff. I know it can't be easy."

"That's just part of it," she sighed, "There are plenty of stories Ah could tell you that'll make ya think Ah'm dangerous influence."

"You'd be surprised how many of the others have similar stories. You should try talking to them. Bobby's got plenty of little incidents that show him in a less-than-glowing light. Jean's had a lot happen to her as well. I'm sure if you told them some of what you told me, they'll listen."

"Maybe down the line Ah'll give it a chance. But for now, you're more than enough sugah," she said with a playful smile.

She reached up and teased his cheek with her gloved hand. Scott blushed at her gesture, glad to see her smiling again. There was so much more to this girl than she let on. Underneath that sassy persona and sharp sarcasm was a genuinely interesting girl. She had been through a lot in her life, growing up as an orphan and being raised by Mystique. But she was strong. She knew who she was and didn't shy away from it. That kind of attitude would go far in the X-men. If they could get her to start showing up on time then she would be well on her way. But as Xavier so often said they had to take it one step at a time.

"So…what do ya say we change the subject to something less dramatic? This town got any good barbeque places? Cause Ah could go for some chilly fries."

"I think I know just the place," said Scott with a smile.

"Then lead the way, handsome!"

Rogue latched onto his arm and they continued with their little mini-date. It was still too soon for it to be serious. But she had to admit, she liked being around this guy. He seemed to really get her in a way few others had. He knew what it was like to be trapped by mutant powers. It also helped he was really cute. It sucked she couldn't touch him, but maybe that would change one day. Until then, it couldn't hurt to get to know him.

* * *

**Union Station**

The clouds rolled in as Pietro Maximoff stepped off the train wearing sunglasses and a dark green coat. As was typical in New York City, the station was pretty crowded. The echoing chatter of overstressed travelers echoed through the large halls as waves of people rushed to their next destination. With so many people around him, the speedster had to keep a low profile. He couldn't just kick it into high speed and run out into the city. That would draw too much attention. His mission tonight was to stay under the radar until the right moment. His father was getting impatient about this matter so the sooner he got it over with the better.

Weaving his way through the crowded swarms, Pietro found his way to the streets outside. Upon taking in his surroundings he pulled out his specially made cell phone and activated a program his father installed especially for this mission. He didn't tell him the details. He just said it would detect magnetic anomalies within a crowded city. Hopefully that was all he would need. But he still couldn't believe Magneto wanted this girl in on his plans.

He was just finishing the initial scan when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought I told you to wait up for me."

Pietro quickly turned around to see Wanda standing behind him disguised in a casual pair of black jeans, a scarlet T-shirt, and a matching a black jacket.

"Wanda?! What are you doing here? I thought Father only sent me on this mission!" he exclaimed.

"He did. Then I reminded him of how hot-headed and impulsive you can be so he sent me to keep an eye on you."

"Keep an eye on me?! Since when do I…"

"Since always, Pietro. Now are you going to fight about it here in the middle of a busy street or are you going to focus on the task at hand?" said Wanda seriously.

Pietro muttered a curse. He couldn't believe Wanda had the gall to sweet talk father into letting her tag along. He didn't deny that he could be hot-headed, but she wasn't much better. At least his powers didn't have the potential to bring down buildings and break anything made of glass within a two block radius. But he didn't have time to argue with her. They had a mission to do.

"Fine…" he said bitterly, "I take it father didn't give you a tracker so pay attention because we have to move fast. This thing is supposed to pick up magnetic anomalies within a few miles radius. And if those emails we hacked are accurate, the target should be in the city tonight."

"The target? Is that what we're calling her?" chided Wanda.

"Just bear with me, Wanda. We can argue about that later," he scolded, "Now she's not going to be alone. One of the X-men, Iceman to be specific, will be with her. And father in his infinite wisdom wants us to confront her with him present."

"Now why would he want that?"

"Who knows? Maybe so we can rough him up a bit or maybe so we can actively dissuade the target from joining them, but whatever the reason he wants this to happen tonight. I don't agree with it, but who are we to argue?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered why Pietro didn't stand up to Magneto when he made questionable plans like this. Sure, he was their father, but that didn't mean everything he said was infallible. She tried talking some ense into him, but he rarely listened. He probably wouldn't listen to Pietro either, but it would have been nice to have some support from her brother.

"Whatever," she sighed, "So what's the plan?"

"First we have to find her," said Pietro as he walked up to the street to hail a cab, "Then we'll wait for the right opportunity."

"That's not much of a plan, Pietro."

"If you've got a better idea, I'd love to hear it."

"Actually I have several."

Pietro groaned and turned back to his pestilent sibling and scolded.

"That was rhetorical! This is my mission so we're doing things my way! Now are you coming along or what?"

Wanda shook her head and sighed as she followed her twin into a cab.

"At least we know who got Dad's genes," she commented.

The race was now on to catch up to their target and her date. Having read some of the emails, Wanda sensed this would be difficult. Iceman sounded very protective of this girl. His teenage hormones should be a tough obstacle should they face him. But without support from his comrades, he had no chance against them. He was young, naïve, and ignorant. Their target, Lorna Dane, belonged with them. There was no way Magneto was going to let her join the X-men. She may be an unfortunate part of his past, but it was irrelevant to what he had planned for the future. But that didn't mean she still couldn't voice her disapproval.

* * *

**Westchester Multiplex**

The night hours ticked by over Westchester and so far it was going well. Jean and Logan just exited the theater after seeing a nice date-worthy movie. Of course with Logan date-worthy meant something with lots of explosions, shootings, and fights. There was no way he would sit through a chick flick no matter how much Jean tempted him and that was just fine with her. She could always see light-hearted movies on her own time. The movie they saw wasn't too bad, but it could have been better.

Logan didn't care for the movie all that much either. He was just glad to be out with Jeannie. He couldn't remember the last time he went on a real date. Then again he couldn't remember a lot about his life, but he didn't think about the past while he was with her. It was all about the present. Jean may be an innocent girl in most respects, but she wasn't afraid to get a little frisky. During the movie she snaked her arm up his and leaned against his shoulder. He returned the favor with a few _friendly_ gestures of his own, although she did have to stop his hand from going too far up her thigh at one point. It was a crowded theater and they couldn't get too PG-13 so to speak.

But movie and subtleties aside, it was shaping out to be a good night. The more Logan was around this girl the more he realized he needed this. As much a loner as he was, he had a strong appreciation for female company. While Jean couldn't totally break him out of his shell, she did a good job helping him lighten up.

"I still don't get it. How can a movie have characters fighting one moment, talking it out the next, only to fight again?" said Logan as they stepped out onto the sidewalk arm in arm, "That ain't how fights work. Believe me, I know."

"It's the movies, Logan," said Jean, "Since when do they have to be realistic? That's part of the fun!"

"I don't know. A touch of realism couldn't hurt. Hell, I could tell that blood all over the guys face was fake."

"They're actors. They're not going to get real scars just to shoot a movie. Not unless they're really that dedicated."

"If they don't wanna get their hands dirty then they're just a bunch of pussies!" scoffed Logan, "It ain't enough they can't act. They're too scared to go the distance! I'll bet that guy who got capped in the first fifteen minutes was some shmuck having a half-assed contract issues. Wouldn't be surprised if he was stuck doin' something else on the side."

"Oh so now you're an expert in Hollywood?" said Jean with an amused grin.

"No, but that doesn't mean that I'm wrong. I'll bet you anything that they'll make a couple of sequels off this crap. The second one might be decent, but I guarantee you the third one will flat out suck!"

Jean couldn't help but laugh. Logan had a way with words even on dates. He was crass, but never too harsh. At least he was actually critiquing the movie instead of just complaining about it.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see, but I wouldn't be surprised," shrugged Jean, "They'll probably kill off that cute guy and his girlfriend by then just for show. But what are you going to do? I just hope they get someone hot like Hugh Jackman or James Marsden to do the next one!"

"Jackman? Ain't that the pansy who did the vampire movie?" said Logan.

"Yeah, but he does a lot of other great stuff! Plus, it helps that he's _very_ easy on the eyes. Put him in a plot with James Marsden and you got yourself a perfect movie!"

"Marsden? Never heard of him."

"I don't hold it against you. He hasn't been in a lot of big time stuff, but he's always such great eye candy! Oh if only he did a movie that had a halfway decent script that would do him justice…"

"Damn, should I be worried? Because I'll hunt them both down if I have to. You know I don't like competition," he said with a wolfish grin.

"Oh relax. They're just pretty boys," assured Jean, "You're more than enough for me."

"Just makin' sure."

Logan had to admit, Jean Grey was an enigma at times. She could be so caring and passionate, but she could also be edgy and adventurous. She wasn't one of those bad-girl types and she wasn't overly good either. She had this strange way about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was amazing enough she took a chance on a guy like him with all the baggage he had. But she bore the load for him and he was thankful for it.

"What about you? Don't you admire any Hollywood starlets?" asked Jean.

"Nah, not really," said Logan, "I was never a big movie buff. But I do have a special appreciation for James Bond films. Those were the only movies I went out of my way to see."

"Bond films, huh? Well I guess they would be right up your ally."

"And the girls in those flicks aren't bad lookin' either," said Logan with a wry grin, "Especially the evil ones. Like that chick from Goldeneye, Xania Onatop? She was really something."

"Wasn't she played by Femke Jennsen?" said Jean.

"Yep! She did a good job too. Wouldn't mind doin' a scene with her," he grinned, "Then there was that chick in Die Another Day. You know, the one played by Hallie Barry? She's a heck of a knock-out, eh?"

"Oh stop," said Jean as she playfully swatted his shoulder.

"What? You drool over the guys, why can't I admire the girls? It's only fair right? I thought the X-men were all about equality?"

"Now you're just being a smart ass."

"If it gets the point across, I'll take it," shrugged Logan.

Jean rolled her eyes. Logan may not have been the most articulate guy in the world, but he had a sharp wit. He knew how to make a point and he wasn't afraid to be smug about it. But that was just one of the major personality traits she was getting to know better.

"But the truth is I ain't ever had much time for movies or anything for that matter," said Logan, his voice becoming more serious, "I was always too busy huntin' down Weapon X thugs, tracking down leads to my past, and looking for answers."

"What kind of answers are you looking for anyways? How do you know Weapon X even has them?" asked Jean curiously.

"Because they're the ones that took everything away from me," he said bitterly, "I've been chasing them for years, getting bits and pieces here and there. But most of the time I end up with more questions than answers."

"Did you ever consider just leaving the past behind and working on the present instead? Because it sounds like a hard way to live."

Logan stopped walking momentarily and faced Jean seriously. As nice and caring as she was, there were just some things she could never understand. Even for someone who could read thoughts, she could never know what it felt like to live every waking moment with a hole in her soul that festered every waking hour.

"Jeannie…I don't claim to be the most rational guy in the world, but waking up every day not knowing where I came from or what led me to this point is pure hell. I wish I could just brush it off. Believe me it would make things a lot easier. But in my experience, the easiest path usually ain't the right one.

Jean thought about that for a moment. It was easy to forget that she had the luxury of a full memory. Her life wasn't a joyride by any stretch, but at least she knew where she came from and how she got to this point in her life. To go through each day not knowing even part of it was daunting to even contemplate. And Logan had to deal with that every waking hour.

"I…I see. Sorry if I sounded insensitive," she said in a low tone.

"Don't be. You still got a nice ass. That makes up for it."

"Oh you dirty old man…" teased Jean, "Any other way I can make it up to you?"

"I can think of a few. Read my mind and find out."

Jean didn't have to sense his thoughts to know what he was thinking. His body language alone gave it away. She sank into his burly arms and captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. She heard him grunt softly as he tasted her lips. He was strong, yet careful. But he was never too careful even on a public sidewalk. She moaned softly as his hands slipped down onto her butt. Logan was never too big on subtlety either, but Jean didn't mind. So long as he didn't get too friendly out here in the open. Those kinds of gestures were best saved for more private moments.

Kissing this beautiful girl on a night like this, Logan marveled at how much things had changed. His life had always taken strange turns. One day he was going toe-to-toe against Weapon X and the next he was a full fledged member of the X-men. He was such a mess before coming to the mansion and now he was getting better at handling himself. There were still a lot of burning questions about his missing memories and the part Weapon X played in it. He had no intention of stopping his search for his past, but he also had a new appreciation for the present.

Jean reluctantly parted, not wanting it to get too heated. She already sensed some people taking notice. It was better to just continue the date.

"Glad we worked that out," she said, "So you up for a snack?"

"I could eat. Sure could go for a beer too," said Logan, still holding her close.

"Only if you keep it light. You've gotta drive home, remember?"

"Healing factor, Jeannie," he reminded her, "I can handle it."

"You probably can. But better safe than sorry."

"Now where's the fun in that? That sounds like something Summers would say."

"Doesn't mean it's wrong," she shrugged, "Tell you what, you keep your alcohol intake low and I won't mention anymore hunky Hollywood actors."

"Deal!"

The couple walked off in high spirits. So far the night was going well and there was still plenty of time to enjoy themselves. Jean was certainly happy to be out with her boyfriend and even Logan wasn't afraid to smile a little. It was a good way to unwind form the rigors of being X-men. As long as nothing catastrophic came up, they were content with the way things were going.

But as they went about their date, they were still unaware that they were being watched the whole time. Sabretooth had been keeping a close eye on them since they left the mansion. While they were walking down the street he was on the adjacent sidewalk wearing street clothes and a hat as a disguise. Despite being in fairly close range, they still didn't see him. It was even better than he hoped. If he could get this close he could have the drop on them no matter what. He was so tempted to just pounce the little rodent and rip him to pieces in front of his girl, but that would be too easy for him. The real fun was yet to come. In the meantime he had to see how far he could take this.

'_I can still see you, Wolverine, but you're too caught up in that bitch to notice me. God I love this mission! I can't wait to see you screaming in pain and begging for mercy. Oh I'm gonna enjoy that. But the night is young. Let's see if I can't get your attention another way?'_

* * *

**Central Park**

Bobby and Lorna were still going strong as the hours of the night ticked by. It seemed surreal at times. Bobby hadn't been on a date in a while and the traditional rules of courtship took a while to come back to him. There were times when his immature sense of humor slipped in. During dinner he found himself making a fat joke at this drunk guy making anti-mutant remarks. He didn't realize it until it was too late, but Lorna still laughed. It was good she had a sense of humor and was always open to a good joke. That was one of the aspects of her he really liked. If only the others back at the mansion could appreciate his sense of humor.

But it wasn't all laughs. There were plenty of times he slipped in some serious romance. At the movie he did the classic yawn-then-snake-his-arms-around-his-girl stunt. She was quick to take note and returned the favor with affectionate gestures of her own. Lorna was a girl who wasn't afraid to get close. At times it seemed like she needed to be close to him. Sometimes she practically clung to him as if she needed to hold onto something to keep herself from falling. It sparked his curiosity, but Bobby didn't ask questions about it. He was just glad to share a night with a girl he really liked.

Everything seemed to be coming together. Here they were in Central Park, arm-in-arm as they walked the paved trails under the gentle glow of street lights. It was peaceful and quiet (at least as quiet as it could be New York City). It was the perfect way to capture the spirit of the date. Bobby hoped it would move him and Lorna one step closer to being something more serious and it looked like they were well on their way.

"This is nice," smiled Lorna as she clung to his arm.

"Yeah…nice," said Bobby, his arm draped around her waist, "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too. It feels like it's been forever since I just went out and had fun."

"Same here. Life as an X-man is exciting and all, but free nights like this are few and far between. I'm glad we could spend it together."

"You totally lifted that line from the movie we just saw," snickered Lorna.

"What? No I…"

But now that Bobby thought about it, he did remember something like that from the movie. And here he was thinking that a nice drama movie would help him avoid awkwardness.

"Huh…guess you're right. Are you going to hold it against me?"

"Of course not," assured Lorna, "You're heart is still in the right place and that's what counts."

"Whew, that's a relief," said Bobby thankfully, "I can't tell you how much I've agonized over this night. You've got to understand that I don't have much of a personal life outside the X-men. Hell, you're the first person I've gone out with since my powers manifested."

"Guess that makes me a lucky girl," she said wryly, "Was there ever anybody else growing up that you were close to? Someone you may have gotten serious with if your powers hadn't kicked in?"

"If you're talking childhood friends then yeah, I had a few. Back in Boston I lived on a street where all the houses were really close together and everybody knew their neighbors. I'd go hang out with all the kids and goof off. But I never got too serious with anyone. I was content to keep things simple and that's how it stayed up until high school."

Bobby's expression then shifted and his tone fell.

"Then one day I wake up with these strange chills. At first I think it's a cold or something and being the tough guy I am I try and go to school. But then they get worse and worse until suddenly I'm covered in ice and everything around me is freezing solid."

"That must have been scary. I realized my powers manifested when pots and pants started shaking around me. It was scary too. I actually thought my house was haunted or something, but I never had it blow up in my face."

"Consider yourself lucky. The worst part was when people started pointing at me and looking at me like I was that guy from the movie who breaks out into these gross lizard-like scales that…well, you get the point. Anyways I get confused and scared so I ran. And I must not have been thinking straight because I ran right into oncoming traffic and got blind sided by a car."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about that," said Lorna as she cast him a sympathetic gaze, "You said you broke like seven bones."

"Nine and a half to be precise," he corrected her, "But it could have been a lot worse. Were it not for my trusty ice shell, I'd probably be in a wheelchair. So it wasn't all bad. Plus when I woke up, Professor Xavier was standing right there with my parents and the rest they say is history."

It was a difficult story. Lorna had heard most of it before, but it never got any easier. At least Bobby wasn't overly bitter about it. That just wasn't his style. He could still smile about it because were it not for that incident, he would never have become part of the X-men. She admired how he could handle it with a sense of humor. She wished she could do that with the many complicated problems she had.

"I glad it worked out in the end for you," she told him, "It sounds like you've got a real handle on things."

"I do what I can," he shrugged, "Besides, I'm an easy going guy. I don't broad over the past. I'm all about the present. I'd much rather focus on spending my time with a beautiful girl in central park than how my life got turned upside down when my powers kicked in. Wouldn't you?"

Lorna smiled warmly and leaned in to his protective embrace. Bobby may not be the best at putting romantic sentiment into words, but she never doubted his sincerity. He liked her and she liked him back. He really reached out to her and even when she resisted joining the X-men, he still stuck with her with no hard feelings. That really meant a lot to her and she rewarded him with a tender kiss.

"You know just how to turn any conversation into flattery, don't you?" she teased.

"I like to consider it one of my many talents," said Iceman proudly.

"Guess that makes you a talented guy."

"Guess so. And there are plenty more I could show you. That is…if you want to make you and me official."

Lorna paused for a moment. She knew what he was asking. He wanted them to become official. And nothing would have made her happier. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. There were other forces at work that he didn't understand. It was tempting, but still too soon.

"I…I don't know, Bobby," she said, abruptly pulling away.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked with a worried look.

"No, it has nothing to do with you. It's me that's the problem. I don't know if I can do a serious relationship at this point in my life."

"What? But why?" asked Bobby intently.

Lorna searched for the right words. She wanted to tell him, but she just didn't know how. She cursed herself for having such a messed up life. A genuinely nice guy like Bobby comes along and she can't take advantage of it because of forces beyond her control. Maybe she could tell him part of the reason. He might not understand, but he deserved an explanation.

"Bobby I…" she began.

Then suddenly, the light from the nearest streetlamp burst unexpectedly. Startled, Lorna turned around and Bobby got close to her again.

"What was that?" she wondered.

Then it happened again. Another street lamp burst. Then another and another until every lamp in sight was reduced to shattered glass. Bobby had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was no way that just happened by coincidence. He had been in the X-men long enough to recognize a potentially dangerous situation and this definitely qualified.

"Stay close, Lorna. I've got one of those bad feelings again," said Bobby as he iced up.

"Bad? How bad?"

Then a blurry streak sped by them, kicking up a powerful wind sheer that nearly knocked them off their feet. The blur ran to the end of the park and back and began circling them at great speeds, kicking up a powerful whirlwind that kept Bobby from aiming his ice blasts. Even though he couldn't see who or what the blur was, he had a pretty good idea of who it might be. And he was going to show him not to interrupt a date with his girl.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Lorna.

"It's okay, Lorna. I've got this!" he said.

He then formed a couple of giant ice boxing gloves and prepared for battle.

"Quit messing around and show yourself!"

The blur stopped to reveal Quicksilver of the Brotherhood standing before them. Bobby's X-men training immediately kicked in. He was itching for another shot at this guys after the incident in Detroit and now he had his chance.

"You!" bellowed Pietro, pointing right at Lorna.

"Who me?" she said nervously.

"Yes you! We've got some business, you and me."

"Dream on, Quicksilver! You want her you have to go through me!" said Bobby in a threatening tone.

They were strong words. But Pietro wasn't intimated. He may have been an X-man regular, but he was hardly a serious threat. And he was already at a disadvantage because right behind him was Wanda. While he was focused on him, she caught Bobby off guard by hexing both him and Lorna into a paralyzed state so they couldn't move their feet.

"Ack! My legs!" grunted Bobby as he tried to burst free.

"What…what is this?! What's going on? What do you want with me?!" exclaimed Lorna.

Wanda emerged from behind them, her hand glowing with the power of her hex bolts. When she saw the look on Lorna's face she scowled. She couldn't believe they had to face her like this. Father picked a hell of a time to confront shadows from the past, but it was certain to come up sooner or later. She just wished he chose later. Now they had to risk exposing more of their plan to an X-man. But Magneto insisted on giving every mutant a chance to join his cause. And Lorna was most certainly a vital part.

"We're here to deliver a message," said Wanda in a commanding tone as she approached them, "And it would be wise to heed out words. Because how you choose to use them will determine the fate of both you and your mother."

* * *

**Next Issue: Date Night Part 2**


	9. Issue 9: Off Night Part 2

**Issue #9  
Off Night Part 2**

* * *

_Professor Charles Xavier and the X-men fight for peace in a fearful world that doesn't understand them. As mutants, they wield extraordinary powers that inspire awe in some and distain from others. Some like the Brotherhood of Mutants, run by Xavier's old friend Magneto, believe they should seek their place through force and violence. Recently, he and his team have been challenging the X-men head on, fighting for the hearts and minds of a weary mutant population. Some have caused a major backlash, like the fight in Detroit that led Lance Alvers to the Brotherhood. Some have even caused rifts in families like Rogue and Mystique continue to cause problems._

_But despite these rising tensions, the X-men still manage to find time for an off night. Most went out to enjoy a taste of normal life apart from their not-so-normal routine. Couples like Jean and Logan as well as Bobby and his internet flame, Lorna, use the opportunity to go on a date and enjoy some alone time. Scott and Rogue have also gone out to get away from it all and have continued to grow closer. Even Hank has taken a break from his constant studying, spending the night with his current flame Ororo Munroe._

_But not everyone is respecting the X-men's night off. Sabretooth, a shady figure with connections to Logan and Weapon X, continues to stalk his old rival for reasons unknown. And just as things were looking their best for Bobby and Lorna, they receive an unexpected visit from Wanda and Pietro Maximoff of the Brotherhood. Their intentions are clear. They want Lorna and they will not let Bobby stand in their way._

* * *

**Central Park**

"Run Lorna! Get out of here!" exclaimed Bobby as he readied himself for battle.

"But…" the bewildered young woman began.

"Don't worry, I can take these two goons! Just get out of here as fast as you can!"

"Bold words from a little boy with none of his friends around to help," taunted Pietro.

"Want me to back them up? Fine! Here's a trick I call the _shriveler_!" said Bobby in a determined tone.

Bobby Drake was in a tight spot. In front of him was Pietro Maximoff, a speed demon from the Brotherhood who could literally run circles around anybody. Behind him was his twin sister Wanda Maximoff, who had the power to manipulate probabilities and cast destructive hex bolts. They also happened to be Magneto's offspring. Together they were a formidable force. They already made their presence known. Wanda used her hexing powers to blow out every lamp around them and Pietro used his speed to make a whirlwind to disorient them. Now they set their sights on Lorna and he was not going to let it happen.

Taking a deep breath, Iceman collected the moisture around him and created a dense cloud around his hands. Then with a hard grunt, he unleashed a fury of wind, snow, and cold right at Pietro. The speedster didn't try and take it. He quickly ran off to his right to avoid the blast, but Bobby showed some resilience in his ability to direct his power and was able to blow him off course a bit. Soon he wasn't moving so fast anymore. He had to slow down to shield his eyes from the blinding cold. But he kept moving, knowing he couldn't afford to stay frozen.

"I-I-Is that the b-b-best you can d-d-do?!" bellowed Pietro through the storm.

"You want colder? You got it!"

Bobby stepped up his assault, guiding his power in a wide arc so he could keep Pietro from running out of range. During his attack, Wanda came to her brother's aid. She attempted to attack while his back was turned, throwing a hex at him to stunt his powers. But Bobby knew she was still behind him and formed a block of ice around his back that took the blunt end of the blow.

"Not this time Miss Scarlet Skank!" said Iceman, "I learned my lesson in Detroit! I'm not playing your odds this time!"

"This doesn't involve you or the X-men! This is a personal affair!" barked Wanda, her hands still glowing, "You're just in the way!"

"And here I was thinking you Brotherhood goons were tougher!" taunted the young X-man, "I'm not just an obstacle! I'm a pissed off boyfriend! Let's see you re-work _those_ odds!"

The young Iceman pushed himself harder than he usually did. This wasn't just a mission. This was him protecting his new girlfriend. To make sure Wanda didn't try that hexing trick of hers again he shot a round of icicles from his shoulders that forced Wanda to back off.

"Augh! The boy's been training," mused Wanda, "He must really like this girl."

She was about to attack Bobby again when she saw Lorna running full speed away from the chaos. Apparently she took her new _boyfriend's_ advice and didn't stick around for the fight. But she wouldn't get far. Rather than let their petty rivalry with the X-men slow her down, Wanda stuck to the plan.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of this that easily!" said the Scarlet Witch in a determined tone.

"Lorna! Don't look back!" Bobby called out, "Keep running! I'll protect you!"

"You think playing hero is going to impress her? You're pathetic!" scoffed Quicksilver as he ran back around and got in closer to obstruct Iceman's aim, "If you have any sense you'll leave Lorna to her proper role!"

"Lucky for you, I'm a C-student!" grunted Iceman as he tried to redirect his blast, "But whatever her role is, it sure as hell isn't with you two!"

"If you know anything about her you already know how wrong you are!"

Their taunting gave the Scarlet Witch the window she needed. With Pietro still keeping Iceman occupied she went after Lorna. She was wearing boots while her target was wearing sandals. She had equipment and stamina on her side. There was no way she could get away. Lorna was definitely no X-man. She was a scared teenage girl caught up in something she didn't understand. But there was no escaping. Her fate was tied to theirs whether she liked it or not.

For Lorna, it was all happening so fast. She hesitated at first, but listened to Bobby and ran. She remembered him telling her about these people. They were part of the Brotherhood of Mutants. They had a very aggressive worldview on mutants and their place in society and it was a view she wanted no part of. But what really concerned her wasn't that they called her out. It was that they mentioned her mother. She couldn't allow her to get involved. She couldn't allow these people to take her away.

'_I was afraid of this! Why does this have to happen now?! Why couldn't they just leave me alone?! I don't want to be part of this fight! I can't…I won't!'_

While Wanda ran after Lorna, Bobby was struggling to keep his blizzard up. Pietro wouldn't hold still and the only way to keep him from using his speed to overwhelm him was to keep the winds blowing. But he couldn't keep it up forever. His power had limits and Pietro wasn't showing any signs of fatigue. He needed help and he needed it fast. So while keeping the blizzard up with one hand he hit the emergency signal button on his belt. Hopefully Warren was still close by and could get here before things got ugly.

* * *

**Westside Sports Bar – Westchester**

Jean and Logan's date continued going well as the night progressed. After a drink and a light snack, they left the Westside Sports Bar having had their fill of food for the evening. Jean just had some chips while Logan gulped down a couple of beers. He promised to go easy on the liquor, but with a healing factor and untold years of experience he couldn't help but sneak in a few extra sips. Jean made it clear she wasn't much of a drinker. She only did so on occasion and she chose not to for tonight. That was just fine with Logan though. At least one of them had to stay sober.

As they walked back out onto the streets of Westchester, they noticed the crowds and traffic dying down a bit. It was getting late and they had to start thinking about when they were going to turn in. Logan didn't seem like he was slowing down. He was never much for sleep anyways. But Jean didn't want to get too tired. So long as Logan was her boyfriend, she had to keep up with him and that meant pushing herself a little. So to keep things active, she talked about some of her experiences around the area. There were many stories to tell and a few caught Logan's attention.

"So you come here often with the others?" he asked as they began making their way back to the parking lot.

"Once in a while," she shrugged, "We don't come to this place in particular, but since I know you have a thing for pubs and sports bars I figured this would be better."

"You know me well," he grinned.

"I've been in your head. I have a feel for your tastes," quipped Jean coyly, "The owner here knows us and doesn't have a problem with mutants so long as we don't visibly use our powers. But as you can imagine, that's easier said than done."

"I'll bet. Sucks for a guy like Warren. It ain't like he can just tuck those wings of his away. And I know Iceboy can't help himself sometimes," he snickered.

"We can only try," she sighed, "Although lately, we haven't been able to go out as a group that much. Between class, training, and missions there just isn't enough time. Guess that's the price you pay for being an X-man."

"But is it worth it?"

"Definitely," said Jean without hesitation.

Logan smiled in approval. Even with all the trouble and sacrifices that came with doing what the X-men do, Jean Grey didn't shy away from it. She knew the risks, she knew what she was getting into, and she still did it. That showed toughness and dedication. It was something she shared with all the X-men. He had seen a lot of it since he arrived and only recently was he really starting to understand it.

"You're a bold girl, Jeannie."

"Don't I have to be to date a guy like you?" she smirked as she leaned closer.

"Nah, but it sure helps. Bet the other guys you dated couldn't measure up."

"You'd be surprised. I have a way of getting through to tough, powerful men," said Jean seductively.

"Can't say I'm surprised," said the feral mutant with a dirty grin, "Being in the X-men, I bet you've had your share, eh?"

"You would think that, but you would be wrong," sighed Jean, "Relationships are hard. Relationships when you're an X-man are damn near impossible. To be honest I haven't had many worth mentioning."

"A girl as beautiful as you? I find that hard to believe," said Logan.

"I appreciate the flattery, but it's true. Most of my teen years were spent just catching up on all the time I missed when I was practically living out of mental wards. In fact, I've only had one other serious relationship before I met you."

"Just one? That's it?"

"That's it," she affirmed.

Logan seemed curious. Jean had a feeling this would come up eventually. She wasn't going to hide it. Logan deserved to know. But it was a fairly complicated subject, one that she wasn't comfortable talking about this early in their relationship. Yet that didn't stop him from seeking additional details.

"Was it pretty hot and heavy?" Logan probed.

"I'd say so," said Jean with another coy grin, "But that's another story and I don't think you want to hear me tell stories about my ex. Not unless you want to start talking about your old girlfriends."

"Hey, if my memory wasn't so screwed up I'd fill you in," grinned Logan, "I still find it hard to believe you've only had one other guy. I took you for a girl not afraid to put herself out there."

"I'm not. I just never felt the need to get into serious relationships. I live in a house with a bunch of guys. I get all the male companionship I can handle."

"Do you mean _all_ the companionship?" he asked with a lecherous grin.

"Get your head out of the gutter. I'm not that kind of girl," she scolded as she gave him a playful swat, "But it's true. I don't really seek out relationships. The one I did have found me. The rest of the time I made due hanging out with the others. They always appreciated my company."

"They damn well ought to. But I still ain't convinced you didn't feel the least bit lonely for more intimate company if ya know what I mean."

Jean blushed at the subtext of his words, but shrugged it off.

"Believe it or not, I just never had that problem. My friends gave me all the company I needed. And if I ever wanted to really talk or something, Scott was always there for me. He's the one who makes time when no one else can. That's part of why we're such close friends."

"Close friends…right," he muttered.

Logan shifted at the mention of Scott. It seemed whenever Jean talked about him it didn't sit right. They still didn't get along. Scott still shot him a dirty look every now and then, especially when Jean was around. It was annoying, but he could care less what he thought. It was when Jean talked about him with that look in her eye that he really didn't like him. She always brushed it off, but it still bugged him.

"Oh don't give me that look," said Jean, who noticed his demeanor, "Honestly, do I have to get the third degree from you every time Scott enters the conversation?"

"I didn't bring him up. You did," Logan argued as they stopped halfway into the parking lot.

"Yet you always tense whenever I talk about him. I know you two don't get along, but should that affect us?"

"I don't know, should it?"

"Logan…"

"I can't help it. It bothers the shit out of me," he said in a crass tone, "Every time you talk about you and Scott bein' such good friends I get a little annoyed. From what you've told me it sounds like you were really dating the guy or something."

"It was never like that!" said Jean defensively.

"You sure? I ain't psychic, but I'm pretty good at reading people. I've seen how you are when you're around Cyke and I gotta tell ya I'm not linkin' what I see."

Jean fell silent. Logan clearly must be seeing something because the look on his face was too serious to ignore. They had this conversation before. Early on in their relationship Logan called her out on her friendship with Scott. He asked her how deep it was and she answered the same way she answered everybody who brought it up. She and Scott were just friends. There were many who doubted her. Sometimes she even doubted herself. But she convinced herself that friendship was as far as it went. Convincing others, however, wasn't as easy.

"Please Logan…I don't want to argue about this," she said sincerely, "I'm with you. I'm not going to throw myself at someone else, best friend or no best friend. That's not who I am. Don't you believe me?"

Logan signed and muttered a slight curse. That look in her eyes had a way of working him over.

"Of course I believe you, Jeannie. It's just hard as hell to ignore sometimes."

"I wish it wasn't. It's just…complicated. Scott and I have a history together and it's not something I can just up and ignore. All I can say is I'll try to make it easier as much as I can. But only if you try as well," she said.

"I already am trying."

"So we'll try harder. I don't want to complicate things between us any more than you do. But if we want to keep what we have, we have to do our part," said Jean as she moved in closer.

There was a deep sincerity in her tone. His hard expression shifted as she slipped her arms around his neck and sank into his grasp. He inhaled her heavenly scent that gave him such a warm feeling inside. He wasn't used to feeling such things, but he grew to enjoy them. They weren't going to solve the whole her and Scott issue no matter how much it bothered him so for now he set that aside. If Jeannie was going to try than so was he. He owed her as such.

"You know how to work a man over, darlin'," he said in a low tone.

"It's what I do," she said playfully, "Now are we going to kiss and make up?"

"You even gotta ask?"

They leaned in to kiss, hoping to put this little argument behind them. It seemed petty, getting worked up about Jean being so close to Scott. They both wanted this relationship. If it took some extra effort to make it work, so be it.

Jean's lips were about to touch his when suddenly Logan caught a familiar scent. And before Jean could react he shifted into full battle mode, protectively jumping out in front of her and drawing his adamantium claws.

"Get back!" he ordered as he began frantically scanning the parking lot.

"Huh? Logan what's gotten into…"

"He's here! I know that smell anywhere!" growled the Wolverine.

"Who's here? I don't sense anything," argued Jean, annoyed that he was going off like this at such a meaningful moment.

"Trust me, he's here! Sabretooth's here and he's close! And he's not getting away this time!"

The former living weapon shifted into full predatory mode. Sniffing the air again, Logan followed it towards the west end of the parking lot. He leapt atop cars and speed full speed towards the source of the scent. He was operating on pure instinct. Few scents could set him off like this, but this was definitely one of them. He remembered it vividly from the frozen forests of Canada. He pursued him there and led him right into a trap. And if he was near again that could only mean he was here to finish what he started. Only this time, Logan wasn't going to let that happen.

"Logan! Logan, get back here!" yelled Jean as she began running after him.

But he wouldn't listen. Wolverine was long gone and out for blood. Jean stumbled a bit at first, but quickly ran to catch up with him before he did something foolish.

"Damn heels! So much for a quiet off night!"

The young woman grunted in frustration as she pursued her ill-tempered boyfriend. She stopped for a moment to remove her heels, which were not equipped for running. She didn't understand why it would happen now of all times. Just when it seemed like she and Logan were making some headway into a few major issues, this came up. Either he was trying to avoid it or something really wrong was going down. She didn't sense any hostile thoughts, but Logan must be sensing something else. Whatever it was, it better be serious because he would get some serious scolding on her part if he let something minor get in the way of their date.

* * *

**Good Times Nightclub**

While everyone else was out on dates or building new relationships, Warren Worthington III chose a simpler way to spend an off night. At the behest of the Professor, he did what he figured normal people did on their off night. He drove downtown to a high end nightclub, one where it cost a lot just to get in and even more to get a halfway decent drink. It wasn't too exclusive, but still decent in terms of ambience. It also didn't have a whole lot of thugs or shady figures, making it a nice change of pace.

Warren was still wary of going out. For someone with money and looks, he hardly fit the role of a billionaire playboy. He usually wasn't inclined to go out before to make friends, meet girls, and what not. He had some major personal reasons for doing so, but even without those reasons his mutation was always an obstacle. The others, especially Bobby and Jean, encouraged him to put himself out there. It was never easy. Some people just couldn't handle him being a mutant. Others weren't turned off, but were so intrigued by it they didn't bother getting to know him. It was a hard way to make relationships, but at clubs like this money went a long ways towards respect. So long as his father didn't cut off his bank accounts he might as well use it.

He was sitting at the bar looking out over the dance floor as several dozen people moved and grooved to the music. They were all in trendy clothes with elaborate moves. He was in a dress shirt and genes with wings sticking out his back. Needless to day he felt a little left out. When a couple a few men passed him they shot him a dirty look, indicating they didn't approve of his presence here. But he just smiled and rose his glass to them and kept to himself.

"Friendly place," he mused dryly, "You'd think a hundred dollar cover charge would buy some manners around here."

Warren leaned back against the bar and scanned the dance floor. A couple of women caught his attention. One was an attractive brunette who had been dancing with a couple of macho-looking guys. The other was a cute looking Asian girl with dyed blonde hair and a very athletic-looking figure. He watched them say something to one another over the music, hinting they were friends or something. Then they both slipped out from the dance floor and approached him.

"Hey," said the brunette casually.

"Hey," Warren replied casually, flashing her a winning smile.

"Are those real wings?" she asked him.

"Depends…is purple you're real eye color?"

"If I said no would you tell me the truth?"

"No, I would have told you the truth either way. I just wanted to toy with you," said Warren dryly.

The two girls laughed, which was a good sign.

"Yes, they're real," he told them, "Go ahead and see for yourself."

The two girls eagerly reached out and felt around his feathers. They were a bit careful at first, but they quickly grew more intrigued. Warren even flapped them a bit to prove his point.

"Wow! I knew it! Told you," the brunette told her girlfriend.

"Big deal," said the cute Asian begrudgingly, "So does that mean you're one of those mutants?"

"That depends…" said Warren mischievously.

"On what? Are you toying with us again?" she said in a bemused tone.

"No, I'm serious. If I said yes would you run away screaming and yelling, calling for the nearest bouncer to beat the pulp out of me even though I've done absolutely nothing to threaten or offend you?"

The girls were silent for a moment. Warren really baited them with that, but it was a valid concern. He already got enough nasty looks since he walked in. He had to be sure this wasn't just a ploy, even if it meant being a little harsh with introductions.

"No, we wouldn't run," assured the cute Asian, "We just never met a real mutant before and you're nothing like the ones we see on TV."

"The mutants they show on TV aren't mutants. They're just psychos who happen to be mutants," said Warren, "Most mutants like myself are pretty normal. We just have a few extra talents."

"Do those talents include flying?" said the brunette as she touched his feathers again, "I've always fantasized about being able to fly like a bird."

"Well sit back and have a drink with me and I might tell you what it's like. I can say first hand that it's everything you've fantasized about, only a hundred times better."

That got a big smile from both girls. They didn't even know his name and already they were interested. And they weren't just interested, they were open. Professor Xavier always taught how change begins with one person at a time. It just so happened that these minds belonged to two attractive women.

"Deal!" said the brunette, "You're alright for a mutant."

"Yeah…cute too," said the Asian, who leaned in closer to him, "So what's your name?"

Warren grinned, enjoying the presence of having two beautiful women so close to him. This little night out was panning out pretty well so far. If he could keep these girls interested it might turn out even better. He was still noticeably awkward though. Something about this still felt off. It always did, even when women were drawn to him. It was another part of those same reasons why he didn't go out much, but for the sake of trying to be normal he set it aside.

He was about to tell them his name. Then the emergency communicator on his belt went off.

"What's that?" said the brunette in a started tone, "Is that another one of your mutant powers?"

"No, it's just my phone," he said begrudgingly, "Hold on girls, I have to take this."

Warren groaned to himself as he got up and moved to a more quiet part of the club. He was afraid something like this would happen. He finds himself between two beautiful women willing to get to know him and something comes up. But seeing as how it was on the emergency line, he couldn't afford to ignore it. As much as he wanted to have a good time tonight, his X-men duties still came first.

"An X-man's work is never done," he sighed, "Somebody better be dying or in serious trouble,"

* * *

**Central Park**

"Come on, Iceman! I could do this all night!" yelled Pietro through the icy blizzard.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Quicksilver!" shot Bobby, who had been going at it full strength for nearly ten minutes.

"Childish puns won't make your aim any better!"

"Acting all Magneto-lite won't help you either!"

The middle of Central Park was fast becoming a winter wonderland as Iceman continued to fight off Quicksilver. The speedy mutant just wouldn't leave him alone and kept taunting and harassing him while Wanda ran after Lorna. Bobby knew he had to get to her, but Quicksilver was not about to let him through. He was too fast for him to hit and too agile to freeze. He attempted to freeze the ground to make him slip, but he wisely avoided paved surfaces and flat areas. The grass was his best ally, allowing him to get good traction even in deep snow. And the more Bobby kept up his assault, the more he exhausted himself.

"Gotta…take him…out!" he grunted.

He was nearing his limits. The young mutant was breathing hard and his hands were shaking. But Pietro showed no signs of slowing down. He could sense the force of his blasts waning. The wind and snow wasn't coming at him as quickly and he wasn't able to follow the speedy mutant as easily. He eventually had to stop his assault and start firing in short bursts. This gave Pietro the window he needed. He stopped running around in circles and started moving into attack. Bobby started backing away, still trying to maintain a high rate of fire. But it wasn't enough.

Finally, Quicksilver reached him. He tried getting off one last icy shot, but he was able to run up behind him and put him in a choke hold. This kid had resolve. He used a lot more power than he expected in trying to protect this girl. But it wasn't enough.

"That's quite enough from you, Iceboy," taunted Pietro as he held the younger mutant in a tight grip.

"It's Iceman you lame excuse for a daddy's boy!" quipped Bobby.

"I suggest you calm down! This issue is of no concern to you or the X-men!"

"If it involves Lorna, it concerns me! What the hell do you want with her anyways?"

Pietro scoffed. This kid really was a fool.

"Isn't it obvious? Oh wait I forgot who I was talking to!"

Now Bobby was really angry. Not only wouldn't he give him some answers, but he was flat out insulting him. This was supposed to be a beautiful night for him and Lorna. The Brotherhood was ruining it, but he refused to let them come between him and his girl. And if they wouldn't give him answers, then he would just have to do without them.

He continually struggled to break free from Pietro's grip. He may not have been as strong as Blob, but he knew how to keep him in a bind. For once, Bobby wished he hadn't skipped out on weight training. But if he could handle training sessions with Wolverine he could handle this.

"You're just making it harder on yourself!" said the speedster, "Relax a little while longer until Wanda finishes up with Lorna."

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?" smirked Bobby.

Shaking one of his arms free, Iceman elbowed Quicksilver right in the gut. The speedster let out a pained grunt and fell back. Then Bobby went in for an attack of his own, throwing a three punch combo and an uppercut to knock him to the snowy ground. He may have skipped the weight room, but he didn't skip combat training. Now on the ground, the speedster was vulnerable. Bobby charged up for an ice blast to freeze him. But Pietro quickly recovered.

"Augh! Little punk!" he said as she shot up.

Just as Bobby released the ice blast, he dashed out of the way at breakneck speeds. He then swirled back around and charged Bobby at full speed. If he wouldn't cooperate he would just have to take him out.

"This ends now!" shouted Pietro.

"Couldn't agree more," said Bobby.

Quicksilver moved in for the knock-out punch, but just before he did Bobby formed a large ice shield on his arm and held it up right in the path of the oncoming mutant. Even Pietro didn't have time to react. He threw his punch only to have his fist come in contact with rock hard ice. The sickening cracking sound of bones breaking stopped him in his tracks and he grabbed his hand in agony.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! My hand!" howled Quicksilver.

"Wow, that looks bad. Better put some _ice_ on it!"

With a crystal clear shot, Bobby fired an ice beam right at the speedster. It hit him right in the chest and knocked him back against a tree, freezing him right to it and effectively immobilizing him. Now the pain in his hand was the least of his concerns. Iceman clearly got the better of him and now nothing stood in his way from going after Lorna.

"Just chill out for a moment. I gotta go save my girl!" said Bobby with renewed determination.

"Stop! You don't know what you're getting into! Lorna is our responsibility! She can't be with you! You hear me?!" exclaimed Pietro as he fought to break free from the ice.

"When people start to whine my ears go offline," retorted Iceman, "Lorna's my girl! You're not keeping her from me!"

Ignoring Pietro's eccentric warnings, Bobby formed an ice slide and rode it in the direction Lorna ran off to. He had to move fast because there was no telling what kind of lies and trickery they would try to pull on her. He refused to lose Lorna to the Brotherhood. He didn't care what kind of connection she had to Magneto and the Brotherhood. He was his girlfriend and he had to save her.

While Bobby's fight with Pietro was just ending, Lorna's fight was still going strong. She quickly found out that she couldn't outrun Wanda. The older woman was trained better and grew up chasing after a hyperactive twin brother so she had to improvise. Lorna quickly veered off the paved sidewalks and took cover in the trees. But Central Park was no heavily wooded forest. There weren't many places she could hide and Wanda was never far behind.

"You're just making this harder on yourself, Lorna!" Wanda called out, "Come on out and we can get this over with. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you force me to."

"Leave me alone! I don't want to hear anything you people have to say!" she exclaimed.

"Trust me, you want to hear this. You can't afford not to."

"Trust you? I don't even know you!"

"But we know you…better than you think!" said the Scarlet Witch ominously.

Everything about this girl didn't sit well with Lorna. But at the same time she couldn't help but wonder what this message was. They clearly weren't here to kidnap her or hurt her. But they weren't afraid to show a little force. Bobby told her about how the Brotherhood of Mutants worked and so far they were doing everything he described. They were using force to show they were serious and not letting anything get in their way. She even saw Wanda brush aside a few unlucky figures who passed her by with hex bolts. She also shattered a few more street lamps. There was just no stopping her.

Lorna eventually ran up over a hill and took cover behind a tree. She could still hear Wanda coming, but she needed to catch her breath. It seemed like the only way to get away from her now was to fight back. She had no training and no fighting experience. Her mother always told her to avoid fighting at all costs even though her powers put her at an advantage. But this was one instance where avoidance would do her no good.

"Stop hiding, Lorna. I can uproot this whole park if I have to," threatened the Scarlet Witch.

She sounded serious. Hiding behind a tree wouldn't offer her much protection one way or another so she scanned the area for options. Her eyes quickly fell upon a bench with metal frames and a couple lamp posts. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

"Here goes nothing," she said, taking a deep breath.

Wanda was suddenly startled by the sound of metal being warped and bent by an unseen force. She looked over to see a bench and a street lamp speeding towards her. It was just like an assault her father would do, only with much less force behind it. She avoided it by jumping out of the way of the bench and using her hex bolts to stop the lamp post in mid flight. When Lorna felt this, her face contorted in discomfort. She never had to face resistance like this when she moved metal and Wanda was much more experienced.

"Nice try! But the Brotherhood always comes prepared!" grunted the Scarlet Witch.

"Ahhh!" cried Lorna, falling to the ground and exposing her position.

With the younger girl in her sights, Wanda then stepped it up. Using her hexing powers she systematically disassembling the lamp post piece-by-piece until it was a pile of warped scrap. Then she rose up the bench that Lorna flung at her and tore it apart as well. She went on to warp the metal frame into a claw-like shape and then threw it over towards Lorna.

When Lorna saw it she immediately shot up and tried to run away, but it was moving too fast. She barely took two steps before it wrapped itself around her body and pulled her back towards Wanda. And in order to make sure she didn't run again, it pinned her to a nearby tree. She tried to push it off with her magnetic powers, but Wanda's hexing abilities were too strong. Now at her mercy, Wanda approached with a serious look on her face. Nothing was going to stop her now.

"That's better. Now let's get this over with," said Wanda.

"Let me go!" she demanded as she struggled, "I told you I don't want to hear it!"

"You don't get a say in the matter. I know that sounds harsh, but that's how we do things."

"Couldn't you just send me an email or leave me a letter? Why do you have to do this to me?!"

"This is too serious a matter. Our leader, who also happens to be my father, told me specifically to deliver a message. Once you hear what I have to say you'll have a choice to make. And if I were you I'd take it seriously!"

"A choice? What kind of a choice?" said Lorna as she continued to struggle.

"An important choice," answered Wanda, "But first, here's the message. You're mother will be soon giving you some very bad news."

"Bad news? About what?!"

"That I can't tell you. All I can say is that the news will leave the both of you with few options…none of which are pleasant. And my father has no desire to see that. So on his behalf I'm giving you a way out. Leave this all behind and come with us. We can give you what no one else will. We can save you and your mother even in your darkest hour."

Lorna wasn't sure what to make of it. The older woman was very careful to be cryptic with her words. It was as if she was trying not to reveal something. But what stood out most was the mention of her mother. What kind of news would be so devastating that it would leave them so vulnerable? And moreover, how did they know? Her mother didn't keep secrets from her. She had to be leading her on.

"And why should I believe you?" she said harshly, "You come here, interrupt my date, and chain me to a tree and expect me to take your seriously?"

"Look, it wasn't my idea to do it like this. I'm just doing what my father tells me," said Wanda impatiently.

"Your father sounds like an asshole!"

Wanda suppressed a light chuckle. There were times she thought that too, but now was not the time to dwell on that issue.

"Maybe to you, but he does everything for a reason," Wanda defended, "Consider this little intrusion as proof that the X-men can't protect you. Getting close to any of them, especially romantically, would be a mistake. Their days are numbered and Magneto has no desire to see you caught in the crossfire."

"But why me?!"

"Oh don't tell me you haven't figured it out! It's because-ahhhhhhh!"

Suddenly she was cut off. While focused intently on Lorna, something grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her high up into the air at great speed. The next thing she knew she was flying high over the cityscape of New York. She was so high up it made her dizzy. Then she looked above her to see what happened. Warren Worthington III, better known as Angel, had just swooped in and grabbed her. It not only cut her off at a pivotal moment, but annoyed her to no end.

"You!" she exclaimed as she started struggling, "Let me go you feathered fool! Let me go!"

"I'd be more than happy to, Wanda. But I wouldn't recommend it. We're pretty high up and concrete is pretty hard last I checked."

Wanda looked down and realized he was right. Letting her go this high up was probably not the smartest thing to demand. She was powerful, but even she couldn't suspend the law of gravity.

"I'd also keep those hex bolts to yourself," added Warren, "Unless, of course, you want me to drop you. And this time I may not be so inclined to swoop down and save you."

"I hate you," muttered Wanda.

"Join the club. We've got our own hats and T-shirts," he quipped.

While Warren kept Wanda and her hexing powers away from the fight, Lorna freed herself from her metal confines with a quick magnetic burst. She was reeling from the chase and the cryptic message the mysterious girl delivered. Even though Bobby warned her that the Brotherhood was notoriously deceptive, there was something in this girl's eyes that seemed sincere. She seriously meant what she said, but that still wasn't proof that any of it was true.

That didn't stop Lorna from wondering. What if there really was something her mother was keeping from her? She didn't want to believe it, but she wasn't so naïve to think that parents weren't above lying to their kids. Her mother was no saint. She admitted that constantly. But what could be so devastating that these people would show up in the middle of her date and press her with something like this? She couldn't help but wonder.

As Lorna leaned against a nearby tree, Bobby came riding in on an ice slide. When he saw her he leapt down and approached her, de-icing in the process. He didn't see Wanda around, but he remained vigilant.

"Lorna! Lorna, are you okay?" he asked, running up and embracing her.

"I…I'm fine, Bobby," she told him in a shaky tone.

"Where's Wanda? Did she hurt you?"

"No, she just trapped me and told me all this stuff about my mom and how I shouldn't trust you. Then some guy with wings came down and just scooped her up."

"That would be Warren. Always keen on timing," said Bobby, smiling in relief, "Then it's over now. You're safe."

He hugged her tightly and she hugged back. She felt a lot better now that he was here, but at the same time she was anxious. Something told her this wasn't the end.

"What exactly did they want from you? Did she say why?" asked Bobby intently.

"No, but…" she began.

Then she was cut off by a sharp gust of wind that blew by along with a white blur. It didn't take much for Bobby to realize it was Quicksilver again. Apparently he didn't freeze him enough.

"Don't tell me you don't know the answer to that, Iceman! Magneto never passes up a chance to rough you guys on a mission!" taunted the speedster, "Keeps you on your toes."

"Back off, Quicksilver! You're not taking her!" shot Bobby as he protectively stood in front of Lorna.

"Who said anything about taking her? She's coming to us voluntarily, isn't that right?"

"I think that block of ice froze your frontal lobe, Quicksilver! You must be brain damaged or something!" spat Bobby.

"It's true!" said the speedster ominously, "She got the message from Wanda! She knows she's telling the truth! I can see it in her eyes! You know the choice you have to make, Lorna! So choose! Come with us!"

Bobby turned to Lorna with a bewildered look. He couldn't have just heard right. What could they say to her that would possibly make her go to them voluntarily?

The speedy mutant stared down Lorna with an ominous look in his eye. He figured Wanda had gotten to her and told her what Magneto said to tell her. It looked like she was conflicted. She looked at Bobby and then back at him. A lot was clearly going through her head. But in the end she stayed behind Bobby.

"No…I won't," said Lorna sternly.

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief while Pietro groaned.

"Figures," sighed Quicksilver.

"See Pie-brain? She's not going to fall for your tricks. She's got more brain cells than your typical Brotherhood recruits so you can go tell Magneto where to stick that bucket of his!"

"Don't be so sure, Iceman. Father had a feeling this would happen. Seeing as how you've had time to sink your claws into her, I shouldn't be surprised. But this isn't the end."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Bobby in confusion.

Pietro was about to retort with another cryptic taunt, but then Warren flew back down with Wanda in hand. It took some intense persuasion, but she got him to fly her back. She looked a little dizzy. Flying at high altitudes at high speeds will do that. But she was still focused on the mission and she heard enough of the conversation coming in to know that she had to intervene.

"Whatever you're doing Pietro, don't say another word!" ordered Wanda, "We've done enough. The mission is complete. Let's go home."

"Already? But Lorna hasn't even…"

"Not another word!" she reiterated, "Understand?"

Pietro was forced to hold his tongue. Looking at Lorna and the two X-men standing beside her, it was probably wise not to drop anymore hints. If they got too suspicious, Magneto's plans may be in trouble. They were just here to deliver a message and reinforce their point to their adversaries. They had done that now. As much as he wanted to continue taunting Bobby, he left it at that.

"Fine," sighed the speedster.

"Being bossed around by your sister? Wow, you're a real tough guy Quicksilver," commented Bobby with a snide grin.

Pietro was about to respond, but Wanda held him back.

"Grow up, Iceman. And Lorna…think about what I said."

Lorna shifted anxiously as the Maximoff twins walked away, leaving a mix of confusion and annoyance in their wake. Bobby was steamed that they interrupted his date with Lorna. This was supposed to be their special night. Now she would remember it for all the wrong reasons. It felt like total bust and there was nothing he could do about it.

For Lorna, however, the date wasn't as much concern as the words of Wanda's cryptic message. She made it out to be just the beginning of something much more profound. It felt like a warning of sorts. They knew something she didn't and once the truth was revealed, it would shatter her world. The thought of what it could be didn't sit well. All she could do is wonder what kind of choice she would have to face.

"I'm sorry, Lorna. I guess this officially ruins our date," said Bobby in a morose tone.

"Don't say that, Bobby. It wasn't your fault," she said, reaching up to caress his face, "They obvious planned this. It was going to go wrong one way or another."

"I wonder why," mused Warren, "What could they be up to?"

"Beats me. But forget about that," said Bobby, maintaining his focus on Lorna, "I don't know what they told you, but you can't let them pull you in. The Brotherhood will say anything to further their agenda and they don't care who gets hurt in the process. And I don't want that to happen to you."

"I know. I don't want it to happen to me either," said Lorna distantly, "But…I just don't know what to make of all this."

"What did they tell you anyways?" asked Warren.

Lorna bit her lip. It was still too fresh in her mind and with so many conflicting thoughts going through her head, she wasn't ready to get into it.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said.

"We'll save it for another time then," said Bobby, pulling her into an embrace, "But as for the rest of our date, I understand if you want me to take you home."

Lorna thought about it for a moment. She was emotionally exhausted. Being home with her mother sounded very inviting right about now. But looking back at Bobby, she couldn't let this one incident ruin this chance. She liked this boy and no message or cryptic threat would change that. Tonight showed just how determined he was to be with her. That more than anything showed her that Bobby Drake was special.

"No…let's stay out a little longer. There's still time to salvage everything."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

Lorna answered with a warm smile and then leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. It caught Bobby totally off guard. He blushed bright red and Warren had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"I'm sure," she told him.

"Um…okay," he said awkwardly.

"Wow, speechless already?" commented Warren.

"Shut up, Warren. Go back to your club hopping. I'll call you when we need a pickup."

"Whatever man," shrugged the winged mutant, "But take your time. I've got some major business to get back to."

Bobby smirked at his choice of words. He knew that was just code for flying around aimlessly through the night. It was all the business he ever did outside the X-men. It was a shame too. Being with Lorna gave him a new appreciation for female company. And as Warren flew off, he linked arms with his girl and walked off. He liked to think they faced their first challenge together tonight. He was still curious about what they told Lorna, but for now he was content to just be by her side. It felt like she needed him now and if he was to be her boyfriend it was his job to be there. If nothing else this night proved he could support her. That was a good first step towards building a relationship.

* * *

**Downtown Westchester**

The Wolverine was on the hunt. Sabretooth's scent was getting stronger with each corner he turned. It was just like when he woke up in Canada, only this time he had an urban jungle full of other scents to sift through. But he wouldn't let that slow him down. This time he was going to find that fur ball and make him talk. He was clearly there and on the move. After picking up the scent in the parking lot, he followed it through a couple of alleys and across several streets. At times he had to shove people out of the way, leaving Jean to apologize to them so they didn't cause a scene.

"Sorry! So sorry!" she said nervously to the people he knocked over, "Just running late, that's all!"

Jean was getting increasingly frustrated. Logan picked a hell of a time to go on a warpath. He said he smelled Sabretooth, but she couldn't sense a trace of him. She kept scanning and re-scanning, hoping to find something so she wouldn't have to yell at her boyfriend for interrupting their date like this. But nothing was there.

Logan cut into another back alley and stopped to sniff the air. The scent was still strong, but the path was getting wider. It was a classic diversion trick. Now he knew he was closing in on Sabretooth because he was resorting to scattering his trail to keep away from him. But his acute sense of smell kept him hot on the trail. However, his momentary stoppage allowed Jean to catch up with him.

"Logan! Logan, slow down already!" she grunted, her feet stinging from having to run barefoot through the street.

"No time for that, Jeannie. He's close! I can feel it!" growled Logan with his claws fully drawn.

"How can he be close? I'm still not picking up any thoughts!"

"How can you not?! He's right here, damn it!"

"I'm telling you there's nothing…"

But Logan didn't give her a chance to finish. He was back on the move, having narrowed the trail of the scent. It led up this time. Sabretooth must have scaled the wall through a gutter pipe or something. Wolverine followed it up, using his claws to dig into the brick and climb up to the roof. Once there, he sniffed some more and followed it to the next building. Using his feral agility, he leapt across the narrow gab between buildings and followed his nose to the scent. It was still on the move, but he was closing in. He could feel it.

But as he chased the scent, it started conjuring up blurry memories. Many people say that scent is the strongest sense tied to memory and for Wolverine, that was especially true. Only these memories weren't clear or vivid. They were flashes of him and Sabretooth from a time in the past. For a moment he was transported back to a cold, snowy woods at night. He recalled dogs barking and masked men with guns in jeeps surrounding them with heavy armaments. Beside him was Sabretooth and he could still make out his gruff voice in the back of his mind.

"_You messed up big time, ol' buddy. Of all the nut jobs you could have jumped in bed with, you just had to pick the worst didn't you?"_

"_Can it, Creed! You think I planned this?"_

"_I don't know, Logan, did you? They wanted both of us. There's gotta be a reason, but shit if I know what it is."_

"_I don't give a damn what the reason is! I ain't goin' nowhere with them! Especially not with you!"_

"_Ha! You always were good company, Wolverine."_

It all went blank after that. He remembered talking to Creed, but not as an ally or a friend. But he wasn't an enemy either. There was something else going on. And he had a feeling Sabretooth knew what it was. Why else would he have been with Weapon X when they abducted him in Canada? He must be working for them. But if his memories were accurate that didn't make a lot of sense. Why would he help them if they attacked the both of them? There had to be a reason. The only way to find out was find him and beat the truth out of him among other things.

From building to building, he leapt. The Wolverine had his scent, but just when he thought he was closing in it started to fade. He sniffed more intently and ran faster, shimming up a drainage pipe and leaping atop a small water tower to get a better view of the landscape.

"Where are you?!" he shouted into the night.

He scanned every direction, his acute eyesight looking for any trace of his wayward rival. He saw nothing so he turned to his nose, but the scent kept fading. At first he thought it was going northwest, but then the wind came in and blew it to the east. He tried to compensate, but then it faded even more. He leapt down from the water tower and ran to the edge of the building, trying to zoom in on the scent. But it was no use. He couldn't pick it up again. It was as if it just disappeared. The frustration brought back even more memories. This time they were of him and Sabretooth in a jungle-like area fighting off soldiers bearing more Weapon X emblems.

"_Creed! Creed, you son-of-a-bitch, you sold me out!"_

"_What did you expect, Logan? You betrayed me! You left me for dead!"_

"_I didn't leave you for anything you overgrown fur ball! You brought it all on yourself!"_

"_No! It was all you, Wolverine! It was always about you! And if I go down this time I'm taking you with me!"_

"_CREEEEEEEEEED!"_

The flashbacks stopped and Logan was left with nothing but a fading scent. He kept sniffing the air, but it was no use. Sabretooth's scent was gone. It just disappeared as if it were never there. It didn't make any sense. He knew what he smelled. Could his mind be playing tricks on him? He wasn't the most mentally stable person in the world, but he wasn't crazy. Other forces must have been at work and they got the better of him. All he could do now was growl in frustration.

"Damn it! I know you're out there, Sabretooth! Stop running and face me! I'm right here!"

But as he bellowed his threats into the empty night sky, Jean rose up from the building via telekinetic flight. She saw the intense look in his eyes. He wasn't quite in berserker mode, but he was close. She had to calm him down.

"Logan please! Stop this madness!" she exclaimed.

"He was here! I know he was!" he growled, his claws still drawn, "His scent was strong, but then it just…"

Wolverine trailed off as he finally caught up to himself. He was still breathing hard, the adrenaline flowing through his veins at full steam. But he managed to calm himself down using the techniques Professor Xavier and Jean had taught him. Eventually he withdrew his claws and leaned against the ledge of the roof. Jean floated down next to him and he felt her scolding eyes on him. She was clearly a little upset he ran off.

"Don't look at me like that. I know what I smelled!" said Logan strongly.

"I believe you. But did you have to be so hot-headed and run off on me?" she scolded.

"Sorry Jeannie, but when I got a whiff of Sabretooth a lot of bad memories came rushing back! And these aren't the kind of memories you can just brush off!"

"That's an excuse! Not a reason!"

"Maybe not to you, but it is to me!" roared Logan.

"Is it reason enough to run away from everything the X-men have been helping you with?" Jean retorted.

"It's Sabretooth, damn it! What more do you need?"

"Then I guess it's reason enough to run away from me as well!"

Logan froze at her harsh words, which had a touch of hurt in her tone. He finally found himself settling, fighting off the raging thoughts and memories that were associated with Sabretooth. Looking at his upset girlfriend, he realized just how foolish he had been. This woman had gone out of her way to help and he was making it look as though it was all for nothing. This girl deserved better than that.

A few tense moments passed as Logan calmed down. Jean still looked pretty mad. That scold of hers didn't fade. Normally Logan couldn't care less what other people thought of his actions. But Jean was different. She was his girlfriend. He couldn't just brush it off.

"Shit…I'm sorry, Jeannie," he muttered, "Does that help?"

"It's a start."

"So how long are you gonna be mad at me?" he asked.

"That depends," replied Jean, folding her arms in annoyance, "Are you going to explain yourself?"

"I'm tellin' you he was there! I know that stench anywhere! We never finished what we started in Canada! He knows something and he's tryin' to draw me out, knowin' I'll fight him for answers! This must be his way of messing with me!"

"Well I guess it worked like a charm," retorted Jean.

Logan fell silent and so did Jean. This was just the kind of baggage Logan warned her about when they first hooked up. She expected moments like this to come up, but hoped he would do his part to keep it from interrupting them when they were having a moment. But old habits die hard. Logan was still very much driven by his quest for answers. One scent was all it took to put him back in that state of mind.

Logan kept staring out into the distance, knowing somewhere out there Sabretooth was there probably taunting him. Jean sighed, her angry look fading as she moved in closer to him. She took his hand in hers, which helped calm him down a bit more. He was well aware of what he did. He was just more stubborn about it than she hoped he would be.

"Look, I'm sorry if this ruins our date, Jean," said Logan in a calmer tone, "But ya can't expect me to just up and ignore something like this when it comes along."

"I know. You're only human," she sighed.

"Mostly, at least," he added.

"No, not just mostly…completely," said Jean strongly, "I know you think Weapon X robbed you of everything, but you still have a lot to hold onto. Your past is important, but so is the present. I just worry that you'll forget everything you've gained in the time you've been with us…me included."

"Ah come on, Jeannie. You know I won't let that happen."

"Prove it."

She was serious and so was he, but she needed him to prove that he wouldn't forget what he had. So he gave her the proof she wanted in the form of a kiss. Not being good with words, he let his actions do the talking. And it got the point across. Jean kissed back passionately, expressing to him her own desire to hold onto this relationship. When they parted, her angry look was gone and Logan had finally calmed down.

"How's that for proof?" said Logan.

"It'll do," smiled Jean.

"So are you still mad at me?"

"Not as much, no. But you'll still have to make it up to me."

"And how the hell am I gonna do that?" he said with a smirk.

"I could think of a few ways, but they involve things not appropriate for open rooftops."

Logan grinned huskily at her seductive undertone. He had his work cut out for him. If he was going to get back on his girlfriend's good side he better give her the night of her life when they got home. It was a task he was more than willing to take on. Jean may have had a playful side, but she was serious when it came to the intimacy. She was intent on showing him there were many parts of his new life with the X-men worth hanging onto and so far she was doing a hell of a job.

But even as they returned to the street and made their way back to the parking lot, Logan couldn't help but wonder why Sabretooth would just drop in and disappear. There had to be a reason. But for now he had run away like a coward. The next time he caught his scent he would be ready and just for good measure he would kick his ass even more for screwing up his off night with Jean.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Later that Night**

Professor Xavier stretched his arms and yawned as he wheeled out towards foyer. It was late and he fell asleep in his office watching TV. He planned on going to bed soon, but first he went downstairs for a quick snack. Along the way he wheeled past the living room where Hank and Ororo were still cuddled up on the couch. Whatever movie they had been watching was long over and they were now fast asleep with Ororo curled up on Hank's chest with his arm draped over her. He was glad to see she got him out of his lab. As much as he admired Hank for his dedication to science, even he needed a night to unwind and it looked like Ororo was becoming a good influence on him.

As he wheeled into the main foyer he came across Scott and Rogue, who were standing at the base of the stairs. It looked as though they had just gotten back. Judging from the smiles on their faces, it had gone well. He hadn't seen Rogue with a smile that big since she arrived. Scott must have really reached her. That boded well for the both of them.

"Night Scott," said Rogue in a tired voice, "Thanks for takin' meh out tonight. Ah enjoyed it."

"Me too," said Scott, "And if you want we could…you know, do it again sometimes?"

"It's a date, sugah!"

Then to his surprise, Rogue placed her gloved hand over his mouth and kissed it. It wasn't as intimate as a real kiss, but it was the closest she could manage at the moment. But it was more than enough for Scott. He stood there in a daze as he watched Rogue ascend the stairs. She hadn't been with the X-men long, but he was already quite smitten with her. Professor Xavier wheeled up to him and grinned at Scott's predicament.

"I take it your night went well," he commented.

"Yeah…I'd say so," said Scott, still in a daze, "What about you, Professor?"

"I can't complain," shrugged the professor, "It felt good to watch something other than the news on TV. Although I have to say the quality of certain shows has gone down considerably in recent years."

"Welcome to the age of reality TV, sir. I'm sorry to say there's no end in sight."

They shared a good laugh at Scott's sense of melodrama. It was a relief they could joke about such trivial matters given the serious affairs the X-men were involved with. But this was still a school. There would always be room for the lighter side of life.

Scott joined his mentor in the kitchen for a snack. He told him a bit about what happened with Rogue on their little outing. He was reluctant to call it a date, but it had all the makings of one. Charles didn't probe too deeply. In his experience it was better not to get involve with the personal lives of his students. He found that out the hard way long ago and swore never to get caught up in it again. It sounded like Scott was genuinely attracted to Rogue and she was attracted to him. That was good for the both of them, especially Scott. He worried about the way he had been lamenting over Jean and Logan. And even though Rogue's powers stood in the way of real intimacy, he was confident that would change down the line.

After talking for a while, Professor Xavier heard the front door open and he looked out to see Bobby and Warren. Warren looked beat. Whatever he had been doing all night it must have been exhausting, but his spirits seemed high. He also projected a few lurid thoughts that helped explain why, but Xavier quickly dispensed with them. There were some things about his students' personal lives that he would rather not know. Bobby, however, looked a little distant.

"Hey guys," Scott greeted, "How'd your night go?"

"Oh the usual…went on a date, the Brotherhood dropped in, and still salvaged the night," said Bobby.

"The Brotherhood? What happened? Was there another incident?" said Xavier urgently.

"You could say that. But with all due respect Professor, I'd rather not talk about it," he replied in a tired tone.

Professor Xavier was deeply intrigued, but Bobby looked in no condition to talk. He ran up the stairs to his room before he could ask another question. Warren lingered though, seeing the intrigued look on their faces. He seemed to know something to, but was in just as tired a state as his friend.

"It's a long story," said the winged mutant.

"We'll discuss it in the morning then," said the Professor.

"Fine by me. Goodnight Professor. You too Scott."

As Warren ascended the stairs, Xavier was left to ponder this new development. Anytime the Brotherhood dropped in it usually meant trouble. Especially recently with all their activity, he worried a great deal. It felt as though everything was getting out of control and confrontation was inevitable.

"What do you think that's about?" asked Scott.

"I don't know, my boy," replied Xavier, "But something tells me we have a busy road ahead of us."

They were ominous words, but they were usually right more often than not. A storm was definitely brewing. Weapon X and the Brotherhood each presented difficult challenges and the X-men would eventually have to face them head on. There was no telling how much time they would have. All they could do was hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

* * *

**Weapon X Research Facility – Northern Canada**

Victor Creed had himself a pretty good time night. A smile never left his face after his little test run against Logan and that redheaded bimbo he was with. Everything went perfectly. Not only was he able to lead Logan on a chase that he eventually won, he messed with his head and pissed off his girlfriend. What more could he ask for? It would have been nice if he got to rough him up a bit, but Weapon X wouldn't let him. They specifically told him not to confront him. The objective was to see if new stealth tactics could evade his senses and the powers of his psychic girlfriend. At this point it was safe to call the mission a success.

Now well outside the city limits, Sabretooth took out his phone and called General Wraith with a report.

"This is Sabretooth reporting in. The mission was a success. The rodent and his bitch didn't catch me."

"_Excellent. So those accessories Dr. Cornelius provided worked?"_

"You mean these anti-psychic ear buds? Yep! Like a charm!"

"_What about the scent dispersal spray?"_

"That worked too. Not like I needed it. I could outrun that runt any day of the week!"

"_I'm sure, Victor. And you'll get your chance. I'll make sure of it."_

"You better!" growled Sabretooth, "I still hate every one of you assholes to the bone. But keep your end of the deal and you'll never hear from me again."

"_Yes, we're all looking forward to that, Victor. In the meantime, return to base. The final stage of the plan is at hand. I suggest you be ready."_

"Oh I'm ready. I've been ready for a long time!" snarled the feral mutant.

He ended the call on that note. The less he had to talk to these people the better. Then he took out the metal earpieces they gave him that kept Jean Grey from reading his thoughts. No doubt every Weapon X soldier from this day forward would wear these. Xavier and his pack of freaks didn't stand a chance. And the sooner they got this over with the better. He was close to finally leave these sons of bitches behind. Weapon X had a lot of blood on its hands, some of which was his. He hated every last one of them, but before he could leave it all behind he had unfinished business with his old comrade Wolverine.

* * *

**Up next: Revenge of Weapon X**


	10. Issue 10: Revenge of Weapon X Part 1

**Issue #10  
Revenge of Weapon X Part 1**

**

* * *

**_Born into a world that hates and fears them, the X-men fight hard for peace and understanding. Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of the X-men, has been working on expanding the ranks of his team lately. So far, his efforts of brought in the likes of Ororo Munroe, Marie Anna Darkholme, and the mysterious Logan, better known as Wolverine. But along with these pursuits have come new conflicts._

_With Marie, now going by her nickname Rogue, her entry into the X-men caused clashes with her estranged foster mother, Mystique. Being a major figure in Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants, Mystique tried to lure her away from the X-men by force. But Rogue and her new friends fought back and she decided to stay with Xavier, but not without a great deal of distress._

_With Logan, his entry into the X-men was a messy and complicated affair. He was the target of the powerful and shady organization known as Weapon X. While his history with them is cloudy in mystery, they have shown a strong desire to use him again for their own means. Recently on an off night, Weapon X appeared to rear itself once again during a date between Logan and his girlfriend, Jean Grey. But despite a heated search, they slipped away again leaving Logan with more questions than answers._

_The conflict surrounding Weapon X is far from over. But for now, the X-men try to go on with their semi-normal lives._

_

* * *

_**Xavier Institute – Gym**

It was late in the afternoon on a cloudy day in Westchester and Jean, Rogue, and Ororo were finishing up an afternoon workout in the institute gym. Like any other school, physical fitness was part of the regiment for both students and staff. In addition to the Danger Room, the institute had a traditional gym with treadmills, free weights, and boxing gear. It had all the equipment a man or woman needed for a good workout. Xavier always emphasized the importance of staying in shape and it wasn't just for health reasons. Because of the ever changing conflicts they faced, they needed to be in top form so they could be strong enough to act at a moments notice.

Jean was almost done with a round of light weight training and Rogue was carrying on with her favorite workout routine, practicing combat moves on a heavy punching bag. Ororo was still jogging on a treadmill, breathing hard and pacing herself as she began to cool down. As Jean wiped some of the sweat off her face with a towel, she began conversing with Rogue. Since her arrival, they hadn't had much time to connect. It didn't help that there was some lingering tension between them, but that was another story.

"You might want to ease up a bit, Rogue," commented Jean, "Exercising the body is good, but exercising aggression isn't so healthy."

"You stick to your routine and Ah'll stick to mine," said Rogue, panting and grunting in between blows to the bag, "This is how mah mama taught me to toughen up and it's served meh well."

"I thought you wanted to distance yourself from every part of Mystique's influence," Jean pointed out.

"Just because Ah hate her guts doesn't Ah wanna forget what she taught meh. Besides, mah routine works. If ya don't believe meh, check mah Danger Room scores."

"Oh I believe you. It's just a little…unorthodox," said Jean as she took a drink of bottled water.

"Ah ain't called Rogue for nothin'. Just because Ah do things in a way you may not approve doesn't make them any less effective."

"I didn't say I disapproved," said Jean defensively.

"You didn't have to. You implied it."

Jean scorned her remarks. She was trying to be friendly, but Rogue remained defensive and hostel. Maybe it was the aggression from beating on a punching bag talking, but she got the feeling there was more than just resentment behind her words.

"But don't worry, Jean. Ah ain't gonna make something of it. Ah'm in too good a mood!" said Rogue, grinning as she delivered a hard roundhouse kick to the bag.

"If this is you in a good mood I don't even want to think about how you are when you're irritable," quipped Jean.

"Scoff all ya want, but it's true! Ah've been feelin' pretty darn good lately! And that's saying something after what happened with mah mama recently. But dang it if Scott Summers can't work miracles!"

Jean shifted somewhat, sensing a distinct affection in her thoughts as she mentioned the name of her best friend. She tried to avoid this issue, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

"I see," she said distantly, "So he's still helping you?"

"He's been doin' more than that!" grinned Rogue as she delivered one final punishing blow to the bag, "He's the first guy Ah've met in a long time that's really reached out to meh. Ah feel like we really understand each other. We both got issues with our power and our families. We're both fighters who ain't afraid to step up when we have to. Pound for pound, he's world better than any of the lame excuse for men Ah knew back home!"

"Yeah, Scott knows how to set himself apart," sighed Jean, "He always has."

"Damn straight! He's tough when he has to be tough and he's a sweetheart when he has to be nice. He's really supported meh during this crazy time in mah life. It also helps that he's downright handsome!"

There was that flirtatious tone again. Rogue made no secret of it this time. She really did like this man and was genuinely attracted to him. That put Jean in an awkward position.

"If only Ah could still touch," said Rogue distantly, "Then Ah would _really_ show Scott how grateful Ah am!"

Jean's expression flushed with embarrassment.

"Whoa there! Easy with the innuendo Rogue," she said.

"Sorry, sugah! Ah just can't help myself sometimes," laughed Rogue.

"Well at least try! I get it. You like Scott. He's an attractive guy. Most women will concede he's a looker. He works out even more than we do and it shows. But for heavens sake, take it easy! He's my best friend, you know?"

Rogue rolled her eyes as Jean gave her another apprehensive look.

"Yeah, Ah know. You two have made that abundantly clear since Ah got here."

"Yet you still don't seem to respect that," said Jean strongly.

"Now you're just being a paranoid," quipped Rogue, "Seriously Jean, what in the hell is your problem? It ain't like Ah'm out to hurt the guy or something!"

"That's not what concerns me."

"Oh really? Then what is it that has you giving meh that look that says _stay the hell away from him_?" said Rogue, folding her arms in a defensive stance, "You think Ah ain't good enough for Scott or something?"

"What? Of course not!" said Jean assuredly, "It's just that you barely know the guy! And you said it yourself. It's been rough for you since the Mystique mess. I get he's helped you and all, but aren't you rushing this a bit with talk of _thanking _him?"

"You're one to talk. How long did it take for you to hook up with Logan?"

"That's different. There were…circumstances," said Jean, shifting awkwardly at her remark.

"Right…" said Rogue skeptically.

"There were! It's a completely different situation…for the most part."

Rogue grabbed a bottle of water and scoffed.

"Now you're just playing dumb. And no offense, but you're doin' a lousy job of it."

Jean suppressed a groan. This was not going as well as she hoped. Rogue was not an easy person to talk to, especially when Scott was involved. As much as she hated to admit it, she was right in a ways. She was just making excuses at this point and they weren't very good ones either. The young psychic remained silent as she watched Rogue gather her things. As she wiped the sweat off her face with a towel, that self-assured look never leaving her face. She knew she was making her uncomfortable with this conversation and that didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Seriously Jean, stop makin' such a big issue of this," said Rogue as she started to walked towards the exit.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. Really, I don't mean to be pushy about this, but Scott _is _my friend. I know I've said that many times already, but it bears repeating if you're going to be like this."

"So Ah like your best friend. Big deal! He's still your friend. Ah don't wanna take that away from you. Besides, you got yourself a boyfriend! How you manage a guy like Wolverine Ah'll never understand, but stop bustin' mah chops for likin' a guy who may actually like meh back! Ah got enough issues."

"Rogue…" groaned Jean as she tried to catch up with her.

"Ah'm done with this, sugah. Trust meh, you don't wanna get into an argument just after Ah've finished workin' out. We don't need weight training turnin' into combat training."

Jean looked to push the issue, but the southern mutant didn't stick around. Rogue had enough of this conversation and was off to hit the showers. Jean had no right to be this hostile. She was hiding the fact that she didn't like her and with Scott in the mix, it wasn't getting any easier. But Rogue could care less whether Jean liked her or not. She was genuinely intrigued by Scott Summers and nobody, best friend or otherwise, was going to dissuade her.

Rogue left many issues unresolved and all Jean could do let out an exasperated sigh. But Rogue was right about one thing. She shouldn't be making this into a big issue. How she felt about Scott was personal. But it was still an issue to her. Rogue didn't understand because she didn't understand much outside her own world. It was part of what made her the rebellious person she was. It didn't sound like the kind of personality that would go well with Scott. But knew Scott well and could sense when there was genuine attraction. Yet there was something about the idea of Scott and Rogue still bothered her. Maybe it was just because she still didn't trust her. She was the daughter of Mystique after all. Whatever the reason, it seemed bound to persist.

While Jean sulked in her distant state, Ororo finished her routine on the treadmill. Upon seeing her student's distraught state she grabbed her towel and bottle of water and walked up to her.

"She's quite a spirited one, isn't she?" she commented.

"That's putting it lightly," groaned Jean, "Why do I get the feeling we're going to be at each others' throats from now on?"

"Conflict is often a given when you mix friendships and romances," said Ororo.

"So you think I overreacted?"

"I think you both did your fair share. It's only natural to feel a touch of resentment when you see someone you don't know getting close to someone you do know."

"Tell me about it," muttered Jean, "Now I understand how Scott felt when Logan and I first started out. There's poetic justice for you."

"Try not to think of it that way," said Ororo with a comforting gesture, "You have your relationship with Logan. Rogue has her relationship with Scott. You and Scott you're your friendship with each other. These are personal matters. Whatever the situation, personal matters are always complicated."

"That's all well and good, Miss Munroe. But that's a perspective of someone in a more stable relationship. I've seen you and Hank together. I'm sure you have your quirks, but it looks a lot simpler."

Ororo paused for a moment as Jean struck a chord. Her relationship with Hank was many things, but it certainly wasn't simple. It was easy to assume from an outside perspective. But like all relationships there were difficulties. She and Hank had her share and some were more complicated than others, but that was a different matter entirely.

"It applies to everybody, Jean," said the African woman with a reassuring gesture, "We all have our issues. Sometimes we just have to let them pan out as they should."

"But what if what pans out isn't right? What do we do then?" asked Jean warily.

"I never said it would be right. We may not always like what we see, but that's why we have to persist. That's what friend do for each other."

Jean let out another sigh, easing up a bit under Ororo's comforting presence. She always had a way of putting things into perspective. Being psychic, she could usually sense where things were going before others could. And she had a pretty good idea of where Rogue was going with Scott. But whatever may come of it, she didn't have a right to stop it. She still worried though. Scott was her best friend and if he was going to be deeply involved with Rogue it was sure to cause even more complications.

* * *

**Danger Room**

"Logan?! Logan, come on! I need some backup!"

The desperate and impatient words of Warren Worthington III seem to fall on deaf ears over the commotion of the Danger Room. Below him a level five training program was raging. The setting was a tropical jungle with a dense canopy of trees shrouding the area and a vast assortment of enemies that included giant snakes, giant bugs, oversized ape men, sabretooth tigers, and even a few full grown dinosaurs. It was one of the more over-the-top programs created by Beast. They nicknamed this run the Savage Land Challenge and for a very special set of reasons. It was supposed to prepare them for unique and unorthodox situations. But most of the time it just served as a means of wounding egos.

Warren wasn't faring as well as he hoped. He was flying over the canopy, fighting off swarms of flying pterodactyls. He didn't have much of a strategy in doing so other than punching them in the face and trying to out fly them, occasionally causing them to crash. That was hard enough, but then these horned creatures emerged from below and began firing spikes up at him that shot out from their backs. The shower of spikes made it hard to evade and fight at the same time and more pterodactyls bearing down on him he wasn't going to last much longer unless he got help.

"Logan!" he shouted again.

"I heard you the first time, wings!" yelled Wolverine from below as he decapitated a sabretooth tiger.

"Well do you mind taking out those spikes! I can't avoid them forever!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little busy here! Just because you have wings doesn't mean you gotta be a chicken!"

Logan, who was fighting the ground creatures in his usual feral rage, went on a tear. With his claws fully drawn he eviscerated two monster sized anacondas, impaled several giant tarantulas, and downed a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Now he was riding on the back of a giant ape man, roaring mercilessly as he plunged his claws into its neck. The creature thrashed, but the more it fought back the more enraged Logan grew.

"Hrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Warren grunted in frustration as he narrowly avoided another spike. Two more pterodactyls were coming his way and tried to box him in. He was forced to fly lower to avoid their trap. He tried to strike him with his fists, but he kept missing and throwing off his balance. Growing frustrated, he took more evasive action. He flew faster and lower to try and lure them into the line of fire from the spikes. But it turned out he flew too low. Just as he passed over Logan's position, a spike hit him right in the wing.

"Augh!" he cried out.

The winged mutant tumbled through the canopy and onto the soft jungle surface below. And he happened to land just in front of another giant anaconda that had been stalking Wolverine while he fought the ape man. With him down and in too much pain to get up, the snake set its sights on a new prey.

"Ugh…nice snake," Warren groaned as she tried to pick himself up.

The snake hissed and stood poised to strike. But just as it lunged forth to attack, Logan showed up and impaled its head with his claws. He didn't stop there. Once he ripped its head off, he then chopped the whole body up, roaring in a rage as he did. Already tattered from his bout with the tiger, he was in a less than focused state. Seeing one of the X-men in danger caused him to waver in that fragile bit of control he maintained over himself, sending him into an all too familiar state.

When Warren saw this he quickly realized what was happening. Logan was going into a berserker rage again. It was a dangerous state for him to be in, even in the Danger Room. And with other predatory animals lurking around, closing in on them, he had only one option.

"Emergency override 313! End the scenario!" he grunted through the pain.

"_Override accepted. Program terminated."_

Everything around him quickly stopped. The animals froze in their place and the jungle environment faded as the holograms were turned off. But even as the program ended, Wolverine kept going. He kept tearing into giant anaconda, which by now had revealed itself to be a machine with a snake-like body. But that didn't matter to Logan. He just kept tearing into it without mercy.

"Hrrrrah! Rrraahhhh! Rahhhhhhh!" he roared.

"Logan! Logan, stop! Calm down already! The program's over!" exclaimed Warren.

Logan continued to seethe with rage. But the sound of Warren's voice seemed to get through. With his claws still buried in the mechanical snake, he took deep breaths and slowly regained control of himself. He was still growling but he was not blinded by rage anymore. He was still pissed though.

"Damn it, Warren! We still had two minutes left!"

"I know. Excuse me for trying to avoid a giant snake," groaned Warren as he picked himself up, clutching his left wing.

"You shouldn't have stopped fighting!"

"I had to stop it! You were going into another berserker rage! And we both know that's not good for any mission!"

Logan let out another disgruntled growl. But held back and forced himself to calm down. As much as he resented being interrupted in a mission, Warren was right to stop him. Even though Xavier and Jean helped him to manage his berserker rages, he still struggled with them. When it happened it was like his mind shut down. The man known as Logan completely went numb and all that was left was the Wolverine. And the last thing he wanted was to forget who he was again.

Once he calmed down enough, he helped Warren stay upright and led him to the chamber doors. The spike hit his wings right in the cartilage, which was always especially painful. Beyond the pain, his pride was also greatly wounded.

"I'm sorry I had to screw it up, Logan," said Warren, still wincing, "I never was much of a fighter. Flying is nice and all, but it next to useless in a brawl."

"Ah quit with the self-loathing," said Logan, "You can fight. Anybody with fists can fight. You just gotta start using 'em better."

"I've tried," said the winged mutant, "I've taken the same close quarters combat courses as all the others, but no matter how hard I try it just doesn't work for me."

"Sounds like you ain't trying hard enough."

"I am trying! But all I'm really good at is gaining the high ground. If only my wings were made of metal or something more useful."

"Now you think it's your powers?" scoffed Logan, "Maybe trying ain't the problem after all. You're just not doing it right."

"What do you mean?" asked Warren, now able to stand on his own.

The young man was still short of breath, but he still had a burning desire to fight. That showed Logan he was tough enough and strong enough. Maybe this rich boy wasn't such a wimp after all.

"Look at me, bub," said Logan, holding up his claws, "You think these claws are any more potent than a bomb or a gun? They aren't. They're only as good as how I use them. Even though my memories are a mess, I know how to make them work for me."

"Claws are still more useful than wings," Warren pointed out.

"But they still don't match up against lightning, optic blasts, or ice powers. Throw me into the mix without any skills and these claws ain't good for anything except opening beer bottles."

"So what do you do?" asked the winged mutant.

"I improvise. I use my instinct. I stick to doing what I do best. I'll never be able to win a fight with Hank's smarts or Jeannie's mind powers. So I find my own way to win the battle. You just gotta stop whining so damn much and start pushing yourself!"

His tone was a bit harsh, but everybody in the X-men was used to that by now. He made a good point. He could never win a fight the way Logan or the rest of the X-men could. His powers were different and he had to apply them differently. It wasn't something he gave a lot of thought to before. If he was to do more than just scout from above he had best start developing it.

"I understand," said Warren, managing a slight smile, "Thanks Logan. I'll keep that in mind."

"You better, bub. Or you ain't gonna last long in a real fight," said Logan as he started to walk away.

"I'm sure I'll find a way. If all else fails I could always go into my own berserker rage and just claw my way out."

Logan stopped in mid stride and turned back towards Warren. He shot the young man a hard glare. The younger mutant clearly wasn't being serious, but he touched on a very serious and sensitive issue for Logan.

"Don't even joke about that! You have no idea what my berserker rage is like! It isn't a failsafe or a strength! I don't like people making light of it so watch it from now on!"

"Okay! Okay, I get it! I'm sorry I brought it up," said Warren, putting his hands up in defense.

Logan snarled as he started walking away again. But Warren continued to linger, still dwelling on the former living weapon's advice and the revelation about his rage.

"Um…just out of curiosity, Logan. What is your berserker rage anyways?"

Logan stopped again. He didn't even turn back this time. It was a simple question from a curious young man. But it was a question that he had been struggling with longer than he could remember. His expression hardened as he let out a disgruntled sigh. The answer to this question was the same as it was to all his questions. And no matter how many times he confronted them, it was still frustrating.

"I don't know."

**Outside Institute – Later that Evening**

The sun was just setting as Scott pulled up through the institute gates in his car with Bobby. They were returning from another trip into the city to visit Lorna Dane. Bobby insisted he see her again after talking to her over the phone last night. He expressed concern that she was still shaken from the encounter with Wanda and Pietro. She seemed okay, but Bobby insisted on making sure. It was part of a growing trend. Ever since that fateful first date, Bobby looked for any excuse to go visit Lorna. Their relationship had grown and it seemed to be getting pretty serious. As such, new conflicts were starting to emerge. The least of which was the constant need for someone to shuttle him back and forth from the city.

"Seriously Bobby, you have to find a more efficient way to see Lorna," said Scott as he drove his car up towards the garage, "These constant trips back and forth to the city are really cutting into your duties."

"Sorry man, but if you can find a way to instantly transport me from here to New York without weeding through city traffic I'd love to hear it," said Bobby, "Any chance the Professor can get me my own jet or something?"

"I don't think the Professor is going to spend valuable institute resources on personal transports just so you can see your girlfriend."

"She's not just a girlfriend. She's a mutant in need who just happens to have a thing for me," said Bobby with a confident grin, "Last I checked we were all about helping mutants in need."

"We are, but we're not about giving special treatment to others just because they happen to be your girlfriend."

"If anyone deserves special treatment, it's Lorna. She had it really rough lately. She needs someone to be there for her."

"I understand that part, Bobby. Believe me, I do. But you keep going on these trips for her and it never seems to get better in the long run. Doesn't that concern you?"

"Why would it concern me?" he shrugged, "So I get to see my girlfriend more often and help her sort out her issues. Isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm not saying it isn't. But if everything you're doing isn't making things better for her, maybe that means you need to be doing something else. Lorna sounds like a complicated girl and if you really care about her, you should dig deeper. There may be other forces at work with her."

"What kind of _other forces _are we talking about here?"

"The kind that require more from a boyfriend than just being there," the X-leader answered seriously.

Bobby's demeanor shifted as Scott pulled into the garage. He had a valid point and he wasn't the first one to bring it up. Lorna was a downright mysterious girl at times. She was very secretive about her past, especially about her parents. She never liked to get too personal. Bobby respected that, but he could tell something was really bothering her. He suspected it had something to do with what Wanda said to her the night of their first date. He often asked about it, but she always changed the subject. It might be worth probing a little deeper, especially if they were to continue their relationship.

"I'll think about that, Scott," said Bobby, "For now, let's just get some table scraps. I hope Logan didn't hog all the burgers."

"When does he not?" said Scott as he locked his car, "Don't forget you're still on for a make-up Danger Room session and an overdue test with Ororo."

"I know. I know," he sighed, "Man, the things you gotta go through for a pretty girl."

"I hear you," mused Scott as they went inside to catch the end of dinner, "But sometimes it's worth it, you know?"

"Totally!" affirmed the Iceman.

Scott closed the garage and locked his car as they went in through the kitchen to join the rest of their teammates for dinner. As they did the gates behind them closed and the institute security system went into its usual standby mode. Security had to be tough for a school full of mutants. It wasn't just to protect the students. It was also meant to dissuade would-be enemies. However, it didn't always work.

Unknown to Scott and Bobby, their arrival at the institute had not gone unnoticed. About a quarter of a mile from the front gate, an ominous figure loomed in the trees scoping the grounds of the mansion out through a pair of binoculars.

"That's it you little runts. Get nice and comfortable for the night," the figure growled as he peered into the windows from afar.

As the figure leapt down from the tree and into a clearing, he revealed himself to be Sabretooth. The feral mutant and current Weapon X operative was at it again, on another critical assignment for General Wraith and Dr. Cornelius. Only this wasn't any ordinary assignment.

This was the battle he had been waiting for since his arch nemesis, Wolverine, broke out the first time. Weapon X made it clear from the beginning that they wanted to get him back. They had unfinished business with that little runt and so did he. It took them long enough to get everything back together in a new facility. Weapon X may be mysterious, but they're nothing if not practical. They always have a backup and this time they weren't taking any chances. They were going to get Wolverine back and the X-men weren't going to stop them.

For Victor Creed, it was much more personal. He wasn't doing this out of his fondness for Weapon X. Nothing could be further from the truth. He was getting something much better out of all this…something he waited a long time for.

"This is Sabretooth, you hear me Wraith?" said the feral mutant as he opened up his communicator.

"_I read you Sabretooth. Are you in position?"_

"You even gotta ask?" he replied with a feral grin, "I confirm the runt's inside and so are the rest of the X-men."

"_Good, I'll signal the strike team to get into position. You should do the same. Just be careful not to trip any alarms."_

"Doesn't look like that's gonna be a problem either. I don't know what kind of bugs Cornelius planted in that place, but they're working like a charm! I walked right up to the gate earlier and didn't cause a blip."

"_Don't get too overconfident. These X-men have proven to be quite tenacious. Use caution and stay with the unit! This strike must be quick, coordinated, and efficient."_

"I know the drill, Wraith," growled Sabretooth, "I've been doing this way longer than you anyhow. I don't need a lecture."

"_Maybe you don't, but consider this a reminder. I know your history, Creed. So don't think you'll be able to slip anything by me because I'm well-prepared for that."_

Sabretooth growled at the General's threatening undertone. He hated it whenever anybody, especially a man like Wraith, talked down to him. But if all went accordingly, he wouldn't have to be dealing with it for much longer.

"Whatever, _sir_. Just let me do what I do best and you'll have your lab rats. Just make sure I get what I want as well."

"_I assure you I'll make good on our deal. But you must first deliver. The attack begins in twenty minutes. Get into position and Dr. Cornelius will do the rest."_

The link went down and Sabretooth growled with a predatory snarl. He took a whiff of the air, picking up on the scents and trails of Wraith's men. They were all on the move, positioning themselves closer to the mansion so that when the time came they would be able to strike. The element of surprise was important, especially with two telepaths in the mix. Hopefully those psychic blocking ear buds he tested a while back would be enough. There were no signs of alarm yet so they had the upper hand. It was only a matter of striking hard and striking fast.

Even though Wraith insisted he stay with the unit, Victor Creed still broke off and leapt back up into the trees to find his own way up to the Xavier Institute. He didn't care for protocol anymore than he cared for Wraith. He could care less about Weapon X. If helping them strike back against Wolverine and the X-men helped him with his own agenda, so be it.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Living Room**

After dinner, things settled down for the evening in the Xavier Institute. Scott, Warren, and Bobby were on dish duty. Hank and Charles were still in the dining room enjoying some after dinner tea. And Jean and Ororo were watching TV. Logan was outside drinking a glass of whiskey and Rogue was with him, smoking a cigarette. By all accounts it looked to be a quiet night. But in the Xavier Institute, a quiet night was a relative term.

"You know, Bobby, this would go a lot faster if you would stop picking at the leftovers," said Warren, who was busy scrubbing the pots and pans.

"Don't blame me. Blame my stomach. I can't help if I'm hungry. Lorna and I didn't have much time to eat," said Bobby, who was helping himself to some leftover beans and rice.

"Didn't have time, huh?" said Warren skeptically, "What exactly were you and Lorna doing all afternoon anyways?"

"Sorry buddy, but that's personal. What Lorna and I do in our private time is our business," said Bobby with a suggestive grin.

"How is spending most of your time at the arcade personal?" said Scott with a half grin as he dried some of the dishes.

Warren burst out laughing while Bobby groaned and scorned his friend.

"Scott! Do you always have to play the spoiler role?" he complained.

"Take it easy, Bobby. I'm just trying to keep you in the real world," said Scott with a smirk, "I know you like Lorna and all, but you don't want to get too ahead of yourself."

"Scott, look who you're talking to," commented Warren as he finished the last pan, "Getting ahead of himself is sort of his other mutant power."

"Not you too, Warren!" groaned Bobby, "What is this? Gang up on Iceman night? Isn't it bad enough I'm eating leftovers, doing dishes, and making up a Danger Room session?"

"Like I said, Bobby, it's important to keep things in perspective. Sometimes you just need a reminder," said Scott.

Bobby rolled his eyes and went back to doing dishes. He had enough of Scott's _reminders_ for one evening. Just because he liked to have a little fun with his ongoing relationship with Lorna didn't mean he had to be the big target. It wasn't like he was the only one with unusual relationship circumstances. Jean and Logan sure came out of nowhere. He couldn't even begin to understand how those worked. At least with Hank and Ororo they knew each other through the internet before they hooked up. Whatever the case, he had his own concerns with Lorna.

While Bobby finished up the dishes with Warren and Scott, Jean and Ororo were flipping through the channels in the living room. Only flipping through the channels in a house of mutants took on a different context. Jean didn't even use a remote. She just sat back on the main couch, curled up with some hot cocoa, and used her telekinesis to sift through the channels. There wasn't much on tonight aside from re-runs, game shows, and mindless reality shows. But as they sifted through the channels, they came upon an intriguing news report.

"_Recapping our top story, the island nation of Genosha is once again making headlines. Leader Cameron Hodge visited the UN this afternoon, making an impassioned plea for international support on his widening crusade against mutants. He claims his scientists are on the brink of a universal solution to escalating mutant conflicts. What that solution is hasn't been revealed, but many leaders are intrigued. Hodge still remains a controversial figure in the international community after reports of serious human rights abuses in his military-run government. These reports have not been confirmed, but many speculate that Genosha's history as a hotbed for mutant activity and the strict media censorship makes it possible that some of these allegations may be true. Hodge himself had this to say…"_

The image on the TV then switched to a recording of a tall, imposing man in an exotic military uniform standing in front of the United Nations.

"_Let it be clear, the issue of human rights is undeniably connected to the issue of human/mutant conflict. There can be no human rights if mutants are allowed to threaten them! So I say unto you who falsely accuse me to stop and look at yourselves! For you are the ones who are hindering this process! You are the ones standing in my way from creating a world where humans need not fear mutants and mutants are appropriately dealt with!"_

There was a fiery passion in his eyes. Cameron Hodge showed a powerful charisma as he gestured firmly and spoke with force and eloquence. There were even a few clips of some diplomats clapping for him. At this point, Jean couldn't watch anymore and used her powers to hit the mute button.

"Spoken like a true dictator," sighed Jean, "How can people clap for him? Lord knows how that man oppresses the mutants in his country. I'm sure he oppresses humans as well."

"It's an unfortunate byproduct of politics, Jean," said Ororo, "Give a common thug an army and a country and he'll play off any fear to further his agenda. I've seen it time and again back home in Africa."

"But did any of them ever target mutants in their agenda? And did any of them get their own slot at the UN?" questioned Jean.

"This Cameron Hodge is a first in that regard. But make no mistake. He is a thug. How he came to power in Genosha is beyond me."

"Me too," said Jean bitterly, "If half of what he says is right, we may cross paths down the line. Anybody who makes a political career attacking mutants is just bound to cause trouble. It's times like this I wish the Professor's rule about not intervening in international politics wasn't so strict. I'd love to give Hodge a little _speech_ of my own."

"A _speech_ you say? That sounds like something Logan would say," said Ororo with a smirk.

"Well dating him has given me a newfound appreciation for the direct approach in a fight," said Jean coyly, "But don't worry. I don't plan on adopting too many of his habits."

"I hope you don't. I know it's natural to start picking up tendencies from your partner, but it's important to know your limits."

"That I'm not worried about. But if there comes a day when I start going into berserker rages and you start reciting Shakespeare in your sleep, then we have a problem."

Jean and Ororo shared a round of laughter as Jean resumed flipping through the channels. She made sure to avoid any news reports this time and eventually settled on a few sitcom re-runs. As X-men, they were always on the front line of human/mutant conflicts. They couldn't afford to be sucked into grim news reports that only made their cause seem more daunting. They had to keep their spirits up. But even as Jean and Ororo settled on something less serious, the report on Hodge hadn't gone unnoticed by others.

In the dining room, Hank and Xavier picked up on the report while they were finishing their tea. It was an ominous and disturbing sign. If one military dictator from a small island nation could rally this much international attention then it did not bode well for the future of mutant affairs. Like it or not, the mutant issue was going to get political on nearly every level. It was a battle the X-men were going to have to be prepared for.

"Sounds like Hodge is gaining his share of support," commented Hank, "How much should we worry, Charles?"

"Anytime a man bases his agenda on the attacking mutants is cause for concern," replied the Professor, "But I'm not sure what to make of this Cameron Hodge. I've made repeated scan over Genosha and suffice to say, the man guards his secrets well."

"What of the alleged abuses? Have you been able to discern the fate of Genosha's mutant population?"

"There's nothing alleged about it, old friend. The abuses are there. I'm sure of it," said Xavier in a solemn tone, "And it's not just mutants. His own people are suffering greatly under his rule. He seems to be dedicating all his country's resources into this _plan_ of his."

"Any idea on what this enigmatic plan may entail?" asked Hank warily, "He seemed quite confident in it."

"That I have not been able to determine. Many world leaders have been implementing psychic shielding technology lately and Hodge has spared no expense in that regard. I can't even ascertain the fate of his own mutant citizens. I shutter to think what he may be doing to them. But that isn't what concerns me the most."

"You don't say? But what could be more concerning than a man such as Hodge?"

"The fact he is able to acquire such resources on an island with so few," replied Xavier in a distant tone, "We've seen what secretive organizations are able to produce with time and resources. Weapon X has shown just how far this madness can be taken. I can't help but wonder how much further a man like Hodge with all his political clout could take it."

It was a disturbing thought. Weapon X wasn't even recognized or supported by any government entity (at least they didn't think so). Yet they were able to do so much damage with only Logan as their subject. A similar program on a larger scale with support from a dictator not subject to any law could be even worse.

"I see where you're coming from, Charles. For our sake as well as that of every other mutant out there, let us hope Mr. Hodge was just being dramatic in his bold claims about this plan of his."

"I pray he is," sighed Xavier as he finished his tea.

"And while we're on the subject, have you uncovered anything else about Weapon X?" asked Hank, "If Hodge is running a program using mutants, it's not unreasonable to assume they may be involved."

"Yes, I've been investigating that too. But there's still so very little to go on," said Xavier in a serious tone, "Weapon X is not like Cameron Hodge. They do not have a public face or a government sponsor, making their agenda that much more ambiguous. But I strongly suspect they're still out there plotting something ambitious."

"What makes you say that?" asked Hank.

Xavier paused for a moment. Even for the world's most powerful psychic, it was still hard to ascertain what drove certain people. How anyone could justify turning a human being into a weapon was beyond him. But if there was one thing he had learned through his journeys into the human mind it was that some people were beyond adhering to traditional concepts of humanity.

"The way I see it, Weapon X took a significant risk in capturing Wolverine again. They wouldn't have done so unless they had a good reason. They must have had something they didn't have before. Whatever it is, they seemed determine enough to use it again."

As a man of science himself, Hank couldn't help but be distressed at such a notion. But as bad as it was, he could find no fault in it.

"As much as I would like to say something reassuring, I can't argue with such reasoning," said Hank, "And more often than not, you're right about such matters."

"Indeed, but there are times I wish I weren't," sighed Xavier.

The two men fell silent as they finished their tea. It seemed as though the X-men were always caught up in complicated battles. Their paths had already crossed with Weapon X and it seemed inevitable their paths would cross with Cameron Hodge. It seemed overwhelming at times, but Charles Xavier remained calm and collected. He was certain such matters such matters would be dealt with in due time. Weapon X and Cameron Hodge were complex issues that would not be resolved all at once. He just had to have faith that his X-men would be ready to face them when the time came.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Outside **

The sun had fully set and clouds started to blow in from the west. It looked like it was going to rain soon. A soft rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. But this didn't dissuade Logan and Rogue from lingering a bit longer. Rogue was still puffing away at her cigarette and Logan was finishing off his glass of whiskey. They didn't say much to one another. They were just outside to get away from any drinking or smoking comments the others would undoubtedly throw at them. The X-men may encourage heroic traits in its members, but they weren't immune form bad habits.

"Still half a pack left and it's not even eight? You're not trying to quit on me, are you Rogue?" commented Logan as he saw Rogue put her pack away.

"Ah ain't trying to quit. Ah'm trying to cut back," she said as she took another brief drag, "Ah've been smokin' close to a pack a day since the mess with mah mama and Ah want to start acting like Ah'm over it."

"Sure you are," said Logan, sounding very unconvinced, "I'm sure Summers has nothing to do with it."

Rogue laughed as she blew out another round of smoke.

"Can't get anything past you, huh? Scott may have encouraged meh a little. He said the more Ah cut back the more often he'll take meh out. Sounds like a fair trade."

"Yeah right," he scoffed, "There's nothing fair about it when someone tries to use your own bad habits as leverage. It's damn near blackmail."

"Let meh guess, Jean did the same to you?" smirked Rogue.

"You even gotta ask?" Logan muttered, "It wasn't a deal as much as it was an ultimatum. The more I drink the more clothes she keeps on."

"Ouch, you have mah sympathies," smirked Rogue, "But Ah guess we should be grateful in some ways. Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to push us to do better."

"Oh so Cyke's your boyfriend now? When did that happen?"

Rogue smiled as she leaned back against the wall. It was a bold term to use since she hadn't exactly taken that step with Scott yet. But she wasn't afraid to admit it was that serious.

"It ain't exactly official yet. But it's gonna happen. Ah can feel it," she said, "He's still warmin' to the idea, but Ah can tell he wants it too."

"You sure he ain't just lookin' for a distraction from Jeannie?" commented Logan as he gulped down another shot of hard liquor.

"If you did more than just argue with him all the time maybe you would see just how much he needs something like this," said Rogue, throwing a touch of scorn in her words, "He obviously didn't respond well to Jean hookin' up with you. It's only natural he would need someone to show him it's okay to do a little hookin' up as well."

"If it keeps him off my back and off Jeannie's that's fine with me," he shrugged, "So how are you gonna get around the whole touch thing? You can't do much foolin' around without it."

Rogue's demeanor shifted. Logan hit on a touchy issue for her and wasn't very subtle about it either. She was well aware that her powers would make intimacy difficult if not impossible if she was to get serious with Scott. There was only so far they could go without touching. She kept hoping that Hank or the Professor would come up with something to help her. But she hoped it came soon. Being cut off like this was very hard at times.

"That's something Ah'm still working on with the Professor," she sighed, "It's a touchy issue that Ah don't like to dwell on, but since you were so kind to remind meh Ah'm gonna need another cigarette."

"You're welcome," he said with a wolfish grin as he finished his drink.

"And you're a prick," said Rogue snidely as she reached for another cigarette, "What the hell does Jean see in you anyways?"

"Hell if I know, but she sure doesn't seem to mind. You should have seen the last dress she wore for me."

"Maybe she just wears that stuff to shut you up."

"If you want to test that theory by all means," he said with a dirty grin, "I'm sure Scott won't mind if you let him in on it."

Rogue rolled her eyes and groaned as she lit another cigarette. Logan was not an easy person to have a conversation with even with cigarettes.

"Remind meh never to absorb you. The last thing Ah want is a taste of that charmin' personality of yours."

Logan sighed and shook his head as he gazed distantly out into the stormy skies.

"Trust me, Rogue, you don't want to absorb me," he told her, "There's a lot of messed up shit floatin' around in my head. Hell, I don't even remember most of it. The last thing you want is…"

Then suddenly, Logan stopped in mid-sentence. His expression immediately changed. His face contorted into a mesh of focused rage. It was the same look he had that night he had been out with Jeannie. He thought he picked up a scent and it just happened to be the one scent that could trigger this sudden surge of anger. But this time he wouldn't have to chase it. This time it was coming to him.

"What is it, Logan?" said Rogue, picking up on his demeanor, "The booze finally get to you or…"

"Get inside!" growled Logan.

"Why? What…"

But Logan didn't wait for her to finish. He threw his glass aside, grabbed her by the arm, and literally pushed her back inside the manor.

"I said get inside! Warn the Professor! We're about to have some unwelcome company!"

Before Rogue could ask any more questions, Logan growled menacingly and drew his claws. Then with predatory fervor, he ran into the empty darkness ahead of him. His senses were on full alert. The scent was getting stronger this time. It had all the signs of a full frontal assault. And he wasn't going to wait for it to come to him. Sabretooth may have gotten the better of him last time, but he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"CREED!" he roared out into the night, "I'm coming for you, furball! This time you're mine!"

**Outside Institute Grounds**

The signal had been given. The attack was on. Sabretooth was already ahead of the pack, perched atop the outer walls of the institute. He grinned with intent at the sight of the mansion in the distance. The X-men had no idea what was about to hit them. They snuck up on them last time in Canada. This time was going to be different. This time they were ready for them.

"_All units stand by! Do not attack until Protocol X is initiated! I repeat, do not attack until protocol X is initiated! The security here is tight! Do not trip any alarms until we are cleared."_

The sound of the field commander giving orders was a mere annoyance to Sabretooth. He was supposed to follow protocol and spearhead the assault, but he was never one for following strict orders. He had much more personal reasons for going on this mission and no protocol was going to stop him.

With a snarling grin, Sabretooth picked up on a scent. It was the one scent he hoped to sense before anything else. He knew his nemesis wouldn't disappoint him. Wolverine always was too brash for his own good. That's why he didn't use the scent dampeners like the rest of the Weapon X soldiers had. He wanted Logan to find him. He wanted him to attack. If Wraith didn't like it he could find someone else to lead these grunts of his.

"Wolverine!" he growled, "I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

With a growl of intent, Sabretooth leapt down from his perch on the wall and stormed into the institute grounds. It was a serious breach of protocol, but he could care less. He was bent on finishing what they started in Canada. This time the little rung wasn't going to get away.

"_Sabretooth! What are you doing? The General's orders are clear! Do not attack until we get the…"_

"Ah shut up!" growled Sabretooth, turning off the earpiece and continuing his assault, "You got your job, I got mine! If Wraith doesn't like it I'll show him where to stick it!"

* * *

**Inside the Institute**

Rogue may have been new to the Xavier Institute, but she had been around long enough to know when there was trouble. She didn't claim to understand Logan better than anybody else, but she had picked up on one major trait of his through some brief sessions in the Danger Room. Whenever he sensed something was amiss, he was usually right. More often than not it led to some pretty messy confrontations.

With little time to ascertain what was going on, Rogue rushed into the dining room where Xavier and Hank were still drinking tea. But to her surprise, they had not picked up on whatever it was Logan was sensing.

"Professor! Professor, something's up!" she exclaimed.

Xavier abruptly put down his tea and wheeled out from the dining room table.

"Calm down, Rogue. What is wrong?" he asked calmly.

"Ah don't know! One minute Logan and Ah were just talkin' and the next he says we're under attack!"

The two men tensed at such a revelation. But at the same time they were somewhat skeptical.

"Under attack? Are you certain?" asked Hank, "Because if we were I'm sure our resident telepaths would have gotten wind of it. Plus it's highly doubtful our security measures would…"

But before Hank could finish, the lights throughout the house started to flicker. No alarms went off and no alerts were signaled. Then in the blink of an eye everything went dark. Every light burned out and every system went dead. None of the backup generators even kicked in. The Xavier Institute systems had just gone offline and Hank McCoy had to correct himself

"You were saying?" made Rogue.

"Oh dear…" Hank lamented.

Charles Xavier suddenly shared Rogue's anxiety. He frantically began scanning the immediate area. What he sensed caused him to pale with dread.

"Professor, what's going on?!" exclaimed Scott from the kitchen.

There was no time to explain. The Professor immediately issued the commands he despised most.

"X-men! This is a code red! Someone is…"

But before he could finish, they all heard it. In the living room, kitchen, and foyer each window was shattered with a deafening bang. From the kitchen Scott, Bobby, and Warren took cover and in the living room, Jean and Ororo rushed towards the dining room. It all happened within the span of five seconds. Before anybody could make sense of anything, two dozen masked men in unmarked paramilitary uniforms armed with high tech weapons stormed into the mansion and set their sights on Xavier and his students. Years of training and conditioning kicked in as the X-men sprang into action.

In the kitchen, the soldiers started firing immediately. Scott, Bobby, and Warren instinctively ducked behind the kitchen counters. Scott forced them back with a quick optic blast to force them back. But more came pouring in through the broken windows and swarmed on their position.

"Oh man, these guys again?!" exclaimed Bobby as he iced up.

"Guess Weapon X wanted a rematch!" said Warren as he stayed behind Bobby, "How did they get the jump on us?"

"I don't know. But we have to protect the Professor!" said Scott, quickly taking charge.

While Scott and Bobby returned fire, trying to slow down the onslaught, Jean and Ororo arrived in the dining room with Xavier, Hank, and Rogue just in time for a swarm of fully armed Weapon X soldiers to rush every opening. They kept their distance, taking cover and unleashing a barrage of gunfire. Jean instinctively put up a telekinetic shield to protect them. But it was all very chaotic.

"Professor!" exclaimed Jean, "Why didn't we sense these guys coming?"

"They must have some kind of psionic shielding!" said Xavier, clutching his temples as Hank and Rogue stood near him protectively, "Hold on, I'll see if I can break it!"

"I'll buy you some time!" said Ororo.

The African woman's eyes shifted a glowing white and she summoned a concentrated wind burst to force the soldiers in the opening to the living room to fall back. Others kept shooting, but Jean kept the shields up and began moving them towards the opening.

"Hold on, Charles! We'll get you to a safe room!" said Hank.

But before they got far, the well-trained Weapon X soldiers carried out their next round of orders. Unlike their previous fight, they came prepared.

"Initiate secondary protocol!" said one of the commanders.

His subordinates, at least those who hadn't been blown away, nodded and complied with the order. Three soldiers each changed the settings on their weapons. For any mission involving mutants, special armaments were necessary to level the playing field. For this situation, they had what they believed to be the perfect counter.

"Take them down, now!" exclaimed the commander.

Braving the punishing wind sheers, two attackers jumped out into the opening and fired their weapons. Only this time, they didn't fire bullets. This time the tips of their rifles erupted in a sharp burst of electrical sparks. It was like a miniature bolt of lightening and it was aimed squarely at Storm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she cried out as the sparks hit her.

Her body tensed and she quickly went limp. When Hank saw this all rationality was set aside and he lunged towards her.

"Storm!" he exclaimed with animal rage in his eyes.

"Hank, wait!" urged Charles.

But it was too late. Before he even got to Storm's unconscious body, the same two guards hit him with the same shocking burst. The affect was immediate. Hank let out a pained howl as he fell to the floor as well next to Storm. Xavier lamented at such a sight. This was going bad very quickly. Unlike their previous encounter, Weapon X had prepared for them. But the attack was far from over.

Without Storm's wind blast to guide them, the Weapon X soldiers converged on them, taking more shots. Jean intensified the strength of her shield while other guards came in from other openings. Rogue took care of them, taking them down with her hand-to-hand combat skills she had freshened up on earlier in the gym. One attacker attempted to hit her with the butt of his rifle. She avoided it and disarmed him with a quick kick maneuver her mother taught her and then took him out with a blow to the head. She couldn't drain them since they were covered from head to toe. They just kept coming, forcing Jean to push her powers further.

"Jean, sugah, now's the time to really put that mind of yours to good use!" said Rogue as a guard shoved her back into the wall.

"I'm…trying!" she grunted, "Just need a little more time!"

"Keep going, Jean!" urged Xavier, "I think I can break their shielding!"

But the Weapon X soldiers were prepared for this as well. Once they had covered every opening, the field commander issued another critical order.

"Take down the psychics! Initiate tertiary protocol!" he ordered.

His subordinates followed. Near the back of the pack, one of the soldiers took out a stun grenade and heaved it right up to the base of Jean's shield. At first she thought it was a grenade, but when Xavier saw the size and shape of it he quickly realized what it was. But he was unable to do anything about it.

"GRENADE!" exclaimed Rogue.

A deafening bang and blinding flash consumed the room. Unlike the soldiers, Jean, Xavier, and Rogue didn't have protective eyewear or ear plugs to guard against it. The effect was immediate.

"Augh!" exclaimed Jean, falling back and slamming right into Rogue.

The sudden surge of light and deafening burst disrupted her concentration, causing her to let down her shields. As soon as this happened, the Weapon X guards moved in for the final blow. The two soldiers who knocked out Hank and Storm earlier, took aim at the three remaining mutants. Xavier could do nothing but watch and brace himself as a blinding flash hit him and his two students.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Pained groans echoed through the dining room as Xavier, Jean, and Rogue joined Hank and Ororo in an unconscious state. The soldiers moved in to make sure they were out, hitting them with sedatives to keep them sedated. Once they confirmed they were out, the commander gave the signal and they moved on. The well-trained Weapon X soldiers had done their job. The mission was almost complete.

Back in the kitchen, Scott heard the bang from the dining room and the cries of the others. He and Bobby had been keeping the attackers at bay by hitting them with optic blasts and ice blats. But now the situation was getting much more serious.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Warren, who was forced to stay behind the counters.

"No…Professor!" grimaced Scott.

"Oh boy, this is bad!" said Bobby, being forced to take cover again through the hail of bullets.

"I think it's about to get a lot worse," lamented Scott.

As if to confirm his suspicion, one of the attackers took out a grenade and threw it across the kitchen so it landed right behind the counter. When Warren saw it he tried to kick it away, but it was too late.

"Take cover!" he exclaimed.

But then it went off. Only this one didn't explode in a flash or a bang. It hissed as a burst of gaseous mist filled the area. And the moment Scott, Bobby, and Warren got a whiff of it their world began to spin and darkness took over.

"Ugh…gas," groaned Bobby, "I…hate…gas."

"You're about to hate it even more," groaned Scott, "We all are."

Bobby and Warren coughed hard, falling to the floor and keeling over into unconsciousness. Scott tried to hold his breath and fight it, but he already inhaled too much. His vision was blurry and his limbs were heavy. But he kept trying to fight on. He crawled out from behind the counter and reached for his glasses to unleash another blast. But before he could, one of the guards rushed him and pinned his hands down to his side with the barrel of his gun.

"Game over, freak," he said.

Those were the last words Scott heard before he was out cold. His world along with the other X-men went completely dark. The attack was sudden and swift and despite their training, they were unable to resist it. They were now officially prisoners of Weapon X.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

While the assault raged inside the institute, Logan continued his prowl through the institute's front yard. Sabretooth was close. He could smell his stench literally forcing its way into his face. It was just like Canada again. Sensations from memories he couldn't even recall all came together, fueling his rage. He took on a completely predatory mode. His enemy was near and his only focus was on taking him down.

"CREED!" he roared, "Show yourself you fucking coward!"

He arrived at the main fountain in the front of the institute. That's where the trail seemed to stop. That's also where he heard the raging howl he had been waiting for.

"WOLVERINE!"

From the top of the fountain, Sabretooth pounced upon his prey. He descended upon him with a feral roar, his thick claws drawn and ready for blood. Logan, with his claws drawn as well, quickly looked up and met his nemesis head on. Just as Sabretooth fell upon him he jumped back just far enough to avoid being pinned. In the process he managed to deliver a good slash across Sabretooth's chest. But at the same time Sabretooth got a good chunk of his arm. The sickening tearing sound of flesh being torn off their bodies mixed with their raging howls. But the pain barely registered.

"Hrraahhh!" roared Logan, "Finally work up the nerve to face me again, Sabretooth?"

"Runt, you got no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" the feral mutant seethed, "I should've taken both you and your girl out that night!"

Logan's eyes widened as he recalled his date with Jean.

"So that was you!" he exclaimed.

"Of course it was!" Sabretooth grinned, "Who else could outsmart you? This time, it's not just you whose gonna suffer! You and the rest of those freak show runts will get their share too!"

"Over _your_ dead body, Creed!"

With another raging roar, Logan lunged towards Sabretooth and attacked. He slashed relentlessly, aiming for any piece of his arch nemesis he could get. He missed the first two slashes, but landed a third that hit his shoulder. Sabretooth let out only a slight growl despite the bloody wound and countered with slashes of his own. He used his greater size and strength to drive Logan back towards the fountain, nicking him good a couple of times but doing little to slow him down. Then Logan got in a very brutal blow when he tired to tackle them to the ground. Just as he lunged forth, Logan backed away and let him run right into his claws, impaling himself right in his torso.

"Augh!" roared Sabretooth, "You little shit!"

"You're finished, bub!" growled Logan.

"Errrrrrr think again!"

Wolverine went in for the final blow, aiming his claws right at Sabretooth's neck. But despite the pain and the blood gushing from his torso, Sabretooth managed to duck out of the way. Then with his claws still impaled through his torso, he drove Logan back towards the fountain again and pinned him against the concrete edge. Blood was gushing from his mouth, but the pain didn't even seem to register. Both men were in too great a rage to even process sensations of pain. Now pinned, Sabretooth grabbed Logan by the neck and began choking him with all his might.

"You'll never stop me, runt!" growled Sabretooth, "No matter what, I will keep hunting you! I'll never stop until I see you suffer and die slowly and painfully like you deserve!"

"Ack! Suit yourself…bub!" growled Logan.

Logan grunted as he twisted his claw, which was still impaled through Sabretooth's torso. The raging mutant let out another pained howl. More blood poured from his mouth, but his grip never waivered. He sensed Logan starting to push back. Despite being short on breath, his rage kept driving him. Obviously he wasn't choking him hard enough. Then his attention shifted towards the fountain itself and he got a new idea.

"You want it that way? Fine by me!" said Sabretooth with a bloody grin.

With his grip on Logan's neck still secure, Sabretooth pushed Logan back even further and forced his head down so that he was submerged in the waters of the fountain. Logan tried to squirm away, but with his claws still buried in Sabretooth's gut, there was no escape. It was all a matter of how much pain Sabretooth could take and how long Logan could hold his breath. He kept twisting his claws, trying to get him to loosen his grip. But it was no use. For all the pain and blood that seeped from Victor Creed, his burning rage won out. He kept clinging to Logan's neck and holding down his free arm with his other hand. Slowly but surely, the raging Wolverine stopped thrashing as a lack of air caught up with him.

He continued to roar and howl underwater. Fighting for air and fighting to break Sabretooth's hold. But it was no use. Sabretooth wasn't letting go. Soon Logan's world began to fade. All he could see was a wavy image of his hated foe's sadistic expression. He coughed up a round of blood as the water filled his lungs. It was a dirty way for Sabretooth to beat him, but he definitely wasn't above such tactics. Finally, his body gave out and everything went dark.

"Sleep tight, Wolverine!" grinned Sabretooth.

With a hard grunt he pulled Logan out of the fountain and yanked his claws out of his torso in the process. It still hurt a great deal, but the pain was worth it if it helped him get the better of Logan. He callously tossed his limp body onto the ground and leaned against the fountain, waiting for his healing factor to kick in. He was going to need a few minutes, but if the Weapon X grunts had done their job everything would pan out.

As he leaned back and looked at his defeated foe, Sabretooth couldn't help but grin. He spent many years battling Logan, trying to get the best of him. No matter how hard he fought, he could never seem to really punish him in the way he deserved. Now it seemed as though he would get his chance. Once his healing factor kicked in, he activated the communication link to deliver the good news to General Wraith.

"Wraith, this is Sabretooth. We have the runts. Tell Cornelius to get the dissection trays and champagne ready. It's gonna be a _very_ productive night!"

* * *

**Up next: Revenge of Weapon X Part 2**


	11. Issue 11: Revenge of Weapon X Part 2

**Issue #11  
Revenge of Weapon X Part 2**

**

* * *

**_Professor Charles Xavier leads a group of young mutants known as the X-men. Together, they fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates and fears them. Recently, however, that fight has taken many unexpected turns with the recruitment of new mutants such as Ororo Munroe, Marie Darkholme, and especially Logan, a mysterious man with an unknown past._

_While it remains uncertain how he was abducted the first them, Wolverine escaped the clutches of Weapon X and was later assisted by the X-men. He eventually joined them and despite tension among the team, most notably with Scott Summers, he began to emerge as a strong presence in the X-men._

_But Weapon X did not forget about Wolverine or the X-men for helping him escape. Under the leadership of General Wraith and Dr. Cornelius, Weapon X had formulated a new attack. This time, they struck Wolverine and the X-men in their own home. Having caught them by surprise, the X-men were unable to overcome the onslaught and were knocked out and captured. Wolverine's old nemesis Sabretooth led the charge and personally ensured that Logan would not get away a second time._

_Now the X-men find themselves in the clutches of the mysterious Weapon X and face increasingly grim prospects._

_

* * *

_**Weapon X Lab – Cold War**

The snowy tundra of Northern Canada had always been the perfect setting to test new weapons. This area was a no-man's land where only the hardiest of creatures could survive. Wolves, bears, and fish ruled this part of the world. If ever there was a more unforgiving terrain, this was it. But this snowy and windy night, a new predator was making its presence known.

Through the blinding snow, a burly figure wearing only skin tight blue shorts prowled the landscape. He didn't have a name or identity, not anymore at least. He only had a designation that was given to him by his masters: Wolverine. Despite being mostly exposed in this sub-zero environment he was utterly unaffected by the cold. He moved swiftly and stealthily as if it were a warm sunny day in July. The way he carried himself displayed instincts that only the most battle-hardened warriors could boast. But he was equipped with more than just his wits. Locked onto his head was a high tech helmet with a red transparent bar across his eyes. From this apparatus, various wires ran down onto brick-sized packs stitched to his shorts. It was a high tech merge of man and machine, making the Wolverine more than just a soldier. He was a weapon.

Up ahead, his keen senses picked out a target. It was a large, fully mature grizzly bear. In this part of the world, such a creature was at the top of the food chain. Only the foolish dared to mess with it. But without fear or hesitation, the man known as Wolverine stalked his prey. Becoming one with his snowy surroundings, he carefully positioned himself for a strike. With stealth and cunning, he inched his way up to the creature from behind. He got so close he could smell salmon still on the creature's breath. There were no rational thoughts going through his mind. His only focus was this mission.

Clenching his fist, the human/weapon hybrid snarled with intent. He craved blood. He craved to feel his enemy fall before him. Just as he was about to strike, the creature picked up on his presence. Instinctively, it rose up and turned around to face the threat. But it was already too late.

"Hrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" roared the feral Wolverine.

Before the bear could attack, Wolverine leapt into the cold air and drew the metal claws buried in his hands. With ruthless efficiency, he plunged both claws into the creature's neck and tore through the waiting flesh. Blood shot out as the bear roared out in pain. It thrashed helplessly and fell back into the snow. As it did, Wolverine relentlessly stabled and gutted the creature. With every slash he howled and grunted with fury. It wasn't enough to just kill his target. He had to rip it to shreds, leaving no possibility for retaliation. Even after the creature was dead he kept attacking. It was only when he heard a distinct voice from the helmet that he stopped.

"_That's quite enough, Wolverine. I believe the creature is dead now."_

With a low growl Wolverine stopped and rose like an obedient animal, the blood of the creature still dripping from his claws. There was no hint of emotion or remorse. There wasn't even a trace of humanity in him. It was as if he truly was more animal than man. Only this animal was trained. He would hunt, stalk, and kill as if he were a machine. This was just what his creators wanted.

Watching from the warmth and safety of a Weapon X command center miles away, a group of scientists and military officials observed the test. Among them were Dr. Abraham Cornelius and the recently promoted Colonel Wraith. This was an important day for the program. It was the first time they could see the fruits of their labor in action. Together, they stood near the main monitor and took in what they had just seen.

"Impressive, Dr. Cornelius," said Wraith.

"Thank you, Colonel. While I admit the execution is still somewhat messy, the success rate is more than preferable," responded Dr. Cornelius as he compiled the data.

"So long as the mission is complete, I'm okay with messes. But eventually we'll have to clean it up for more specialized missions."

"And we will," said Dr. Cornelius, "Wolverine and his cohort, Sabretooth, are the first of their kind. Think of them as prototypes. Or concept cars if you will. Some refinement will be necessary, but they give us a solid base to build off of."

"I would expect nothing less. But I still have my concerns and so do the higher ups back in Washington. These _prototypes_ as you call them are still unstable. You said initially you were going to give them the reliability of a machine, but these field tests seem to indicate that you've just turned them into animals."

"At least they are trained animals," said the doctor stoically, "I meant what I said, Colonel. I do intend to make Weapon X every bit as reliable as a tank or jet fighter. But current technology limits our ability to integrate the nature of man with the nature of machine. So for now we will have to rely on machines to keep the man at bay. It will allow us to use the proper _conditioning_ if you will to get the results we desire."

"Just what does this so called _conditioning_ entail?"

"With all due respect, Colonel, you're better off not knowing. That way when you are asked by your superiors, you won't have to lie."

"If you're trying to lay some of my concerns to rest you're doing a lousy job, doc."

"I'm simply being honest with you, Colonel," said Dr. Cornelius, "Weapon X is an ongoing project. All great leaps in science and technology take time. Right now we're in the earliest of stages. I can only assure you that when the time comes, we'll take that next step."

"And when exactly will that time be?" asked Wraith.

Dr. Cornelius rolled his eyes as he looked over a printout of the mission data. As much as he appreciated the military's full support limitless budgets, their impatience was annoying. They failed to understand that progress could not be rushed. They also failed to understand the majesty of what they accomplished. In many ways it was more than just a weapons program. It was a step towards something grander. But that was a mission for another day.

"I can't say for certain, Colonel. I can only assure you that no matter what happens to this project, the advances we've made will remain safe and secure. I've made sure of it."

"They better," said Wraith, "With all the resources we've sunk into this project, we can't afford to lose anything."

"We won't. So long as our specimens remain, so will the fruits of our labor."

"Hopefully the secrets will remain too. The information in their bodies alone is very valuable. Let's just hope Wolverine and Sabretooth never remember the intimate details of what we did to them."

"Oh don't worry about that, Colonel," grinned Dr. Cornelius as he gazed at an image of Wolverine, "I've taken every precaution in wiping their minds of any such details. Even if they do remember, they'll never truly understand what they're a part of."

* * *

**Weapon X Central Lab – Present Day**

It had been a long time since Dr. Cornelius had been this excited. For the first time in years he had a chance to take his work in a new direction. Standing in an observation deck overlooking the containment cells, he took in the sight of the caged and restrained X-men. In this group of gifted mutants, he saw so much potential. He remembered how they muddled their initial attempt to retrieve Wolverine. While their interference was annoying, he was impressed by their ability. They would make fine additions to his research and once he extracted the necessary secrets from Wolverine, he could move ahead with the next ambitious phase of his work.

There were so many possibilities. The young man with optic blasts would add some much needed firepower. The girl with the telepathy and telekinesis would do wonders for their spy activities. Even that younger boy with the ice powers could come in handy, particularly in harsh environments. He looked forward to testing them after they were properly _conditioned_.

As he poured over the genetic data taken from blood samples, General Wraith entered the observation deck.

"We're ready," he told him, "My men have both Wolverine and Charles Xavier."

"Excellent!" said Dr. Cornelius with a grin, "What of his X-men?"

"We've got them contained as well. But we haven't sedated them, just as you requested."

"And what of their powers? Are the suppressor collars I provided working properly?"

"So far, no incidents," said Wraith, "But I am curious as to where these collars came from and why you never mentioned them before."

"They were a gift from a friend of a friend. That's all I can say," said Dr. Cornelius ominously. "All you and your men need to know is that it's vital that we keep each specimen contained. We can begin their conditioning as soon as we extract the necessary data from Wolverine."

"It would still be easier if we kept those punks under," Wraith pointed out, "I did background checking on the X-men. They're a pesky bunch. They have a way of screwing you over if you let them."

"That's a risk you and your people will have to take. Let me be clear, General. I don't want you to sedate them until I have a full workup of their physiology. There is so much to learn and so much potential to be tapped. If you want to make good use of it you'll do things my way."

General Wraith didn't like his tone. He didn't like being kept out of the loop either. But Cornelius was never one for exaggerations. While he didn't share Dr. Cornelius's excitement, he did share his ambition now that everything was back in place.

"No promises, doctor. Most of these X-men are just punk kids. They get unruly and I won't hesitate to take them out."

"I understand, but do be careful with them," warned Dr. Cornelius, "There is much they have to offer and it would be a shame if we were to miss out."

"Don't get smug with me, Abraham. Just because you're the brains doesn't mean you can order me and my men around," said Wraith sternly.

"Just because you're the muscle, don't think you can intimidate me either, General," said Cornelius, his smug grin not waning, "You may have the guns, but you don't have the power. Like it or not, I am the only one who can extract the necessary secrets from Wolverine. And I am the only one who can put those secrets to good use. If you want any of this to pay dividends, I suggest you stop defending your ego and start doing your job."

General Wraith hated it when men like Dr. Cornelius talked down to him. But as much as he hated to admit it, he needed his expertise. He wished he didn't because there was still so much about this man he didn't trust. But so long as he delivered, he could tolerate his arrogance.

"Fine," said Wraith, maintaining a stern demeanor, "But make no mistake. You need me as much as I need you. This isn't your personal science lab. This is serious business and I expect results!"

"And you shall have them," assured Dr. Cornelius as he gathered his materials, "Remember I once promised that Weapon X would provide a foundation for us to do much more than just create weapons. Today I keep that promise."

"You said that several decades ago. Unless my Alzheimers is kicking in, I remember that not working out so well."

"Better late than never," Cornelius shrugged, "Think of me what you will. But I am a man of my word. I won't fail this time. You can count on it."

With a confident stride, Dr. Cornelius took his materials and followed General Wraith out of the observation deck. Wraith was still skeptical, but he knew better than most men the value of his word. He and his men had done their part in getting Wolverine back along with the X-men. Now it was Dr. Cornelius's turn.

* * *

**Weapon X - Holding Cells**

These were not good times for the X-men. They were officially prisoners of Weapon X. When they all woke up from their unexpected slumber, they found themselves locked in holding cells. Only these were no ordinary holding cells. They were specially designed to hold mutants. They were made of mostly metal on all sides, but what really made them unique was that there were no bars or doors keeping them locked in. Instead there was a glowing greenish-red energy barrier keeping them inside. And if the heat it was giving off was any indication, it was meant to violently repel anybody who tried to test them.

Not only were they trapped, they were powerless as well. Scott, Bobby, Jean, Ororo, and Rogue all had these strange metal collars around their necks. At first they weren't sure what they were for, but when Bobby tried to ice up they quickly realized their function. They kept their powers at bay, ensuring they couldn't use them to escape. Warren and Hank didn't have one since their powers weren't deemed to be threatening enough of suppression. It was kind of insulting, but wounded pride was the least of their worries. In addition they had all been dressed in full bodied black uniforms with a large yellow X on the back. It was as if to mark them as prisoners.

"Well this night has officially gone to hell," mused Scott Summers, "Guess Logan was right. His past always does come back to haunt him. Now it's haunting us. As if he wasn't already a big enough asshole."

The X-men had been in their share of bad situations, but this was definitely up there. Still reeling from the attack, they all struggled to collect themselves. Scott was with Warren in one cell. Rogue was with Jean in the cell adjacent to them. Bobby was in a cell with Ororo across from them. And in another smaller cell, Hank was restrained with shackles to the wall to contain his animal strength. But as dazed as they were, they didn't take their captivity lightly.

"You GI-Joe wannabes are making makin' a big mistake! Ah swear when Ah get out Ah'm gonna tear off your limbs and beat ya to death with them!" exclaimed Rogue definitely at the passing guards, "Ah'm serious! If you don't let us outta here…"

"Give it a rest, Rogue. They're obviously not listening," said Jean, who was still rubbing her head as she sat on the small bed.

"Well if they know what's good for em they will!" she exclaimed, "Who are these guys anyways?"

"Weren't you around when the Professor updated us on Weapon X? Or did you happen to skip that class?" retorted Jean in a cynical tone.

Rogue turned towards Jean with a confrontational look.

"Don't start with meh, Jean! It's bad enough they stuck us in a cell together! Ah don't need you to give meh an attitude!"

"Look whose talking," quipped Jean.

Rogue was about to respond, but a few nearby guards had enough of their bickering.

"Both of you shut up!" yelled one of the guards, "Keep up the yelling and I'll have you both shackled and bound like your blue furry friend over there! And trust me, my boys and I _won't_ be gentle!"

Rogue scowled and was about to yell back, but Jean stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and holding her back.

"Enough, Rogue!" she said under her breath, "I don't like this anymore than you, but we're in this together. And we're not making it any better by yelling at each other."

As much as Rogue resented being talked down to, she didn't want to make this worse. It went against her defiant nature, but she fell silent. She still pulled away from Jean, making it clear she still harbored some resentment after what happened in the gym earlier. And Jean got the message.

"This ain't over," mused Rogue.

"I know," sighed Jean, "But we've got enough to worry about at the moment. We have no idea what they're doing with Logan or the Professor."

"How bad are we talking here? Don't be sugarcoating it for me, Grey. Tell meh so Ah know how pissed off Ah should be?"

"Bad enough," was all she said, "If what Logan told me about these people is any clue, I don't even want to think about it."

It did not bode well. It was already clear from the attack that these people were truly without humanity and ethics. Now they were their prisoners. They had to escape, but it wasn't going to be easy.

In the cell across from Jean and Rogue's, Bobby was pacing restlessly while Ororo sat anxiously in a corner. Bobby kept groaning under his breath, going over all the ways this situation sucked. Being attacked and abducted was one thing, but being attacked and abducted in the Xavier Institute was something else altogether.

"This completely, utterly, and unequivocally sucks!" he groaned, "How could these guys just barge in and attack us? Isn't the mansion supposed to have security?"

"It is," said Scott from the cell across from his, "Which is why it's so suspicious. They must have found some way to short out the security system. That's how they got the jump on us."

"But that's impossible," said Warren who was sitting with his back against the wall across form Scott, "Hank and the Professor designed that system. There's nobody else who knew about it."

"Well obviously it needs an upgrade!" groaned Bobby, "Seriously, we get attacked enough in the field! Do we really have to worry about being attacked in our own home?"

Bobby couldn't keep himself from brooding and paced even faster. But his demeanor and tone wasn't doing Ororo any good.

"Bobby please…" said Ororo, sounding short of breath, "Keep it down. I…I'm having a hard enough time keeping it together."

"Are you sure you're okay, Miss Munroe?" he asked with a concerned look, "Usually I'm the last one to get over a beating. You're starting to worry me."

"I…I'll be fine," said Ororo, hugging her shoulders, "I just can't stand being confined like this."

"Hey, I hear you. Nobody likes being locked up in a cage," said Bobby, kneeling down to comfort her.

"No, you don't understand!" she said anxiously, "I…I have claustrophobia."

"Claustrophobia?" said Bobby with a look of surprise, "I thought that was only in made for TV movies."

"Trust me, it's real," she said, now sounding like she was hyperventilating, "I…I've always hated small spaces. They make me feel so…"

But she couldn't go on. She tried to slow her breathing, doing some of the technique's Hank and Professor Xavier taught her. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and she was still very tense. But she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"I…I need to get out of this place!" said Ororo.

"Easy, Miss Munroe! Take deep breaths," urged Scott.

"I'm trying! It's easier said than done! If I stay in here much longer…"

"Well don't worry. Nobody cages the X-men and gets away with it," assured Bobby, "We'll find a way to escape. Right Scott?"

In the other cell, Scott was pondering that very issue himself. He had been analyzing their situation ever since they woke up. These were the kinds of scenarios he trained for since the early days of the X-men. Because of that, everybody turned to him first for a plan. But he wasn't always able to give one.

"I don't know, Bobby. I'm working on it," said Scott.

"Not to put any pressure on you man, but try and work faster," said Warren, "I've got a very bad feeling about this place."

"So do I," said Scott in a low tone, "But I'm open to suggestions."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Warren, "Maybe you should take your glasses off or something. You know that inhibitor will probably hold your powers back. As long as we're here, why not make the best of it?"

"That's okay. I'll keep them on," said Scott in a flat tone.

"But…"

"I said I'll keep them on, Warren!" said the X-leader firmly, "Let's worry about one thing at a time, okay?"

Warren fell silent. Scott always was sensitive about his powers. He thought he would jump at any chance to control them even in a setting like this. But for some reason, that notion didn't even cross his mind. Warren wasn't sure what to make of it, but now was not the time to dwell on such matters. They had to get out of this cage and away from these deeply disturbed people.

As Scott thought hard about his next move, he looked across at Hank. He had a worried look in his eye. He was undoubtedly concerned about Ororo after hearing her distressed words. He couldn't blame him, but these Weapon X goons weren't taking any chances. He managed to give his teacher and teammate a confident nod, assuring him that he would think of something.

'_Please Cyclops…come up with something quickly. I cannot bear to hear Ororo suffer any longer!'_

The captive X-men fell silent as they further contemplated their situation. Nobody even contemplated the possibility of letting Weapon X do what they want with them. They had to escape. It wasn't even a question of if. But as they contemplated the how, the sliding doors from the holding cell entrance opened and the team was met with a distressing sight.

From the doors, a team of Weapon X soldiers and scientists wheeled in two gurneys with secure metal shackles and elaborate metal locks. On one gurney was Wolverine, who had a special mask over his face and various wires sticking out of his body. He was completed sedated and restrained. The guards weren't taking any chances with him. On the other was Professor Xavier, who had a couple of IV's going into his arm, which appeared to be full of sedatives. He was barely conscious and looked to be in bad shape.

"Professor!" exclaimed Scott as he saw him, "What have you done to him?"

From behind the gurney's, General Wraith and Dr. Cornelius followed closely. Sabretooth was also with them, looking all too happy to see his enemies trapped like this.

"Pipe down, kid. He's still alive…for now," grinned the feral mutant.

"If you do anything to him and I swear…" the X-leader began.

"You're in no position to make threats, Mr. Summers!" said Wraith, "You're mentor is in a lot of trouble and so are the rest of you. You made a big mistake getting involved in our affairs and now you must to pay the price."

"Um…I assume we're not talking lunch money here, right?" said Bobby.

"Not remotely," answered Wraith, "But I can assure you that you won't be harmed."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe when you stick us in cages like this," said Jean.

"Believe what you want, but don't bother deluding yourselves. You're a part of this whether you like it or not," Wraith explained, "You see, we're not monster. We're not just going to cage you like animals and dissect you. The lot of you have stumbled into something so much bigger and as such you're going to be play an important role. You'll be doing your country a favor. You'll even get to stay heroes. But you'll be doing it with our rules."

"Bite me, General Jackass," scorned Rogue.

Wraith shot the young woman a threatening look, but he didn't have time to get into a spat with these deviants. There was a lot of work to be done. They would all be quiet and submissive soon enough.

As they rolled Xavier and Logan passed the cells, the X-men watched anxiously as their teammate and mentor passed by. It came as no surprise that they kept Logan restrained in every possible way, but seeing the Professor like this was even more distressing. They could only imagine what they had planned for them, making escape all the more vital. But it was starting to look increasingly complicated.

For Jean it was even more distressing as she looked at Logan with a great deal of concern. She knew better than the others how much Weapon X affected him. During their psychic sessions she got a sense for the kind of torment and rage they instilled in him. Now they appeared poised to take it a step further and everything they had done to save the man inside him may be lost.

"Logan…" she said distantly.

When Sabretooth saw this, he walked up to Jean's cell and grinned sadistically.

"So you're the runt's squeeze? I gotta say, he's got good tastes. Always did have a thing for redheads," he said with an ominous leer, "But seeing as how he won't be datable much longer, maybe you and me could hook up later and have a little fun."

"I'd rather have my brain sucked out through my feet," scowled Jean.

"Careful what you wish for, darlin'! Around here that kind of thing can be arranged."

Sabretooth continued to stare down the attractive girl. But as much as he wanted to taunt his enemy's woman, Dr. Cornelius reminded him of his duties.

"That's quite enough, Sabretooth," he said, "Come along. I'm sure you won't want to miss the show."

With a predatory grin, Sabretooth cast one last look at Jean and followed the convoy. There was no way he was going to miss seeing Wolverine suffer again. The only thing that bothered him was that it wouldn't be nearly enough in his mind. But he wasn't too worried. He was certain he would have other opportunities to make him suffer.

As the X-men watched Wraith and his men walk off with Logan and the Professor, the anxiety grew. The imperative to escape was not only grave, but now they were working on a time limit. These mysterious men were definitely up to something and whatever it was it was going to start soon.

From his adjacent cell, Scott saw Jean's exchange with Sabretooth. He didn't see her to know she was probably anxious. Even though he still didn't approve of her dating Logan, he was not going to let something like this stand.

"It'll be okay, Jean," he assured her.

"I want to believe you, Scott," she said desperately, "But I've been in Logan's mind. I've seen what these men are capable of. It's definitely _not _going to be okay with them!"

"We're going to stop them. We'll save the Professor and Logan as well."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I never make a promise I can't keep, especially to you," said the X-leader, "I'll think of something. You have my word."

His words were caring and honest. And much to Rogue's chagrin, Jean took comfort in them. Hopefully, Scott could keep his promise. They had to act before these devious men got too far.

* * *

**Weapon X - Psychic Containment Chamber**

Charles Xavier was in a daze. From the moment he woke up from his capture to the moment they started moving him, everything was a blur. He couldn't see straight, he couldn't focus properly, and he couldn't use his powers. It was a surreal sense of being, but he could feel that something was very wrong about this. Even in his dazed state, he could pick up on the dark thoughts of his captures. He could tell their intentions were anything but noble.

Sometime during the process when they were moving him, he broke off from the convoy escorting Wolverine and was moved into a special chamber next to the main lab. It was small and confined, similar to the cells where the rest of the X-men were being held. Only this one had a special feel to it. It was darker and had various machines and sensors hanging from the walls and ceilings. It was difficult to discern what they were for in his current state, but they seemed to be interfering with his psychic abilities.

"Prop him up," ordered Wraith to his soldiers.

The masked soldiers did as they were told, rolling the gurney up against the wall and then elevating it so that Xavier was in an upright position looking directly at Wraith. He was still restrained, unable to move any part of his body. He remained very disoriented, but whatever drugs they were giving him were starting to wear off. His vision was becoming clearer now and he could finally look the man responsible for this in the eye.

"Hello, Charles Xavier," said the General in a firm tone, "Welcome to Weapon X."

Wraith then turned to his men and signaled them to back off a bit. They obediently complied, taking their position just outside the door with their weapons in a ready position. This gave them some privacy so that Wraith could address this man in a more personal manner.

To Xavier, his presence was disturbing. He saw in this man's eyes someone with little humanity and great ambition. There was nothing to indicate he felt his actions were wrong or unjustified. He wasn't the least bit put off by his presence or that of the X-men either. There were many dark thoughts dwelling within his mind, but Xavier didn't need his telepathy to see just how malevolent a man like him could be.

"I'm glad we could finally meet," he went on, "You and your X-men have made quite a mess of things. Believe me when I say we did not plan for this, but you left us no choice. Had you just let us re-capture Wolverine, all this unpleasantness could have been avoided."

"You're talking to a psychic, Mr. Wraith," said Xavier through his daze, "I know what you're thinking and I know when you're lying."

"Then I'll save myself the trouble and skip the part where I assure you that you and your team will be okay. Because the reality is you brought this on yourselves when you took Logan under your wing. That man is dangerous in more ways than you can imagine. He's not meant for some idealistic school or some vigilante task force. He's a weapon, plain and simple."

"He's a man!" said Xavier with greater strength, "A man you've tormented for no other reason than to serve your agenda."

"Now that's just insulting," said Wraith with a half grin, "Because in many respects, you and I are after the same thing. I'm just going about it in a more pragmatic way."

The General moved in closer to the bound psychic and looked down at him as if he were looking down at any other enemy combatant.

"Stay with me, Xavier. I didn't put a power dampening collar on you because I want you to be able to see into my mind. I want you to know beyond all doubt that I'm being sincere. You need to believe me in order to understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. Because I'm not the monster you think I am. Far from it. I am a General. I only seek to defend my country. I do so with the same dedication as you have for your students."

"By turning human beings into weapons?" retorted Xavier.

"Call it whatever you want, Charles. It's all for the greater good, even if you can't see it," said the General sternly.

"There's nothing to see, General. You're an agent of tyranny! Men like you who seek power and control always are!"

Xavier maintained his defiant look. He was even more stubborn than Wraith anticipated. General Wraith backed up slightly and took on a more reasonable posture. One way or another, this man was going to understand the true nature of Weapon X.

"Wrong again, Xavier. See, I've read up on you. You carry yourself as a man of reason," Wraith went on, "So I assume you believe in the tenants of law and order. You of all people must understand that in order for civilization to flourish, there must be rule of law and there must be authorities to enforce this rule. Historically, those authorities need only the sanctions of the state and a supply of arms to carry out this function. But as the world has grown more complex, these arms are no longer sufficient. Now that mutants have entered the picture, the foundation of civil authority is threatened."

"So you think it's justified to undermine that authority yourself?" retorted Charles.

"I'm not undermining anything!" said Wraith firmly, "Weapon X is just a response to the times. Back in the Cold War, the world got a lot smaller. Just defending physical boarders is no longer enough when anybody with enough money and time can strike from across continents. At the same time the mutant population exploded. Abilities and powers the likes of which we've never seen are springing up everywhere. All of the sudden there are individuals powerful enough to destroy armies, wipe out cities, and murder thousands. Just look at what your own students can do! If one of them has a bad day, they can just decide on a whim to go on a rampage!"

"But they don't," said Xavier strongly, "They're still human!"

"Maybe your students are, but it takes only one for everything to come crashing down! How can any authority hope to enforce laws when the individuals involved are too powerful to contain? The answer is Weapon X. Take a man like Wolverine, make him indestructible and turn him into an obedient force that can deal with these situations. Now we have law and order again for humans and mutants alike. We have a weapon that can keep the peace without bombs or bullets."

His reasoning was still mad. But Charles Xavier could sense that this man truly believed in what he was doing. He felt truly justified in putting people through this. His intentions were good, but his sheer lack of humanity was barbaric. Charles had learned in his experiences with Magneto that intentions or not, no good can ever come from this sort of heartless ambition. But Wraith wasn't done.

"Now don't think that we do this to just anybody. Believe me, if you knew half of Logan's history you'll understand why I don't lose any sleep over what we did to him. That man is the real monster. He and Sabretooth are both products of unpleasant growing pains for this project. We've since worked the kinks out and now that we've got him back, we're going to finish what we started."

"So you're going to torture him again and turn him back into a weapon?" said Xavier, his tone full of resentment.

"Not in the way you may think," said Wraith with an ominous grin, "He will be a part of our plans. After all, he is the key. But since you and your team insisted in meddling with our affairs, they're going to be part of it as well."

"No!" exclaimed Xavier, "I won't let you do to my students what you did to Logan!"

"You're in no position to make that decision, Xavier!" shot the General, "You sealed your fate the second you aided that animal! One way or another, you and your students will help Weapon X fulfill its original intent!"

The stern military man then walked up to Xavier and looked him square in the eye with his penetrating gaze.

"Look into my mind, Xavier. You'll see what your X-men will be in for. You may not like it, but take comfort in the knowledge that they'll still be a force for peace. Only now, it'll be on our terms."

Xavier gazed back at this imposing man. His powers were weak from the drugs, but he could still peer into General Wraith's mind. He could see a glimpse of what he was going to do to him and his students. He saw pain and suffering. Every sense of humanity and compassion would be ripped from their beings. They wouldn't be human or mutant. They would just be tools, weapons under control of men like Wraith. It was a cruel fate and one he refused to see his students endure.

"Your wrong, Wraith," said Xavier strongly, "Your plan will never succeed. You're not a patriot. You're no soldier either. You're just another madman."

Wraith snarled at Xavier's remark. He was inclined to slug him good for his words. But he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He would get his punishment soon enough.

"We'll see about that, Charles," he said as he turned away, "But do yourself a favor and save your strength. You're going to need it"

They were bold words from a man not prone to exaggeration. But Xavier did not flinch in the face of such threats. He had to remain strong for his students. He couldn't allow Weapon X to get away with this. Stopping them wasn't going to be easy, but his X-men had gotten out of many situations before. He had to have faith that they would be able to do it again.

The staunch General said what he wanted to say and left Xavier to think about it as he awaited his fate. He walked back out into the facility, closing the doors behind him and isolating him in the chamber. The advanced technology integrated into the room would ensure his psychic abilities were contained. It was a shame a man of such power resided himself to such foolish idealism. But soon he would see for himself the true power of Weapon X.

* * *

**Weapon X – Main Lab**

Everything was set as Dr. Cornelius set Logan into place for his next big test. Upon entering the lab, he had a group of soldiers and scientists set his gurney onto an operating table with an elaborate array of machines and electronics hanging over it. It was a cold, sterile environment and one Logan had been in before. But this time, they weren't taking any chances. An entire squad of soldiers remained on standby, ready to take Wolverine down if he even flinched. Sabretooth was there as well to act as insurance. He also made sure he was bound by layers of restraints. No matter how determined he was this time, he would not be getting out.

With wires and IV's protruding from all over his body, Dr. Cornelius began amassing data. Many secrets dwelled within this brute and those secrets were vital to the success of Weapon X. It was only a matter of extracting those secrets and putting them to good use.

"How long is this gonna take, doc? You know how much I hate being in labs," growled Sabretooth.

"Patience, Victor. I must first extract the necessary information from Logan's physiological makeup. There are many secrets dwelling within that he's not even aware of."

"Well whoop-de-do," said Sabretooth dryly, "At least speed it up! I didn't help you pricks for nothing."

"I assure you, this won't take long," said Dr. Cornelius with a grin of intent.

As Dr. Cornelius began gathering data, more fluids were pumped into Logan's system. These were to act as accelerators so the system could more efficiently extract information. There was a lot to sift through. Wolverine was a complex specimen with much to offer. Cornelius and a team of his scientists worked feverishly to compile the massive stream of data. It was almost lost upon them that the influx of fluids stirred the feral man from his sedated state.

"Doctor, his vitals are becoming erratic. I think he's waking up," said one of the female scientists.

"Don't worry, my dear. Just keep working," said Dr. Cornelius confidently, "This process was bound to wake him up, but we're more than prepared. There's no need to be concerned."

That was never comforting when dealing with a man like Wolverine. But Dr. Cornelius's subordinates did as they were told and kept working. As more data was compiled, Logan let out a deep growl. The chemicals were getting to him. His accelerated healing factor was starting to eat away at the sedatives. It was stressful on his body, but none of that mattered to the scientists involved.

From the depths of unconsciousness, the feral man emerged. He was drowsy and dazed. He couldn't move, talk, or see straight. But Logan was still fully aware of what was going on. He didn't even need his senses to figure it out. He already knew and it was enough to stir his inner rage.

"Errrrrr! Rahhhhhhhh!" he howled out, his body contorting in his bound state and causing the restraints to stress.

"Doctor!" exclaimed another one of the scientists.

"I said keep working!" he commanded, "It's okay. He won't be escaping this time."

"He better not," grinned Sabretooth, "I like him like this."

The nightmares that had haunted Logan for so long were real and tangible. This wasn't another image in his mind or a haunting memory. This was really happening. Weapon X had him again and they were using him as their personal guinea pig. And to make matters worse, Sabretooth was with them watching over with that snide look. It stirred him in the feral rage that so often consumed him. He had only escape and vengeance on his mind. Through his rage he continued thrashing violently. But it was no use. The restraints and shackles held, leaving him completely at their mercy.

For Abraham Cornelius, it was to be expected. He was the only one besides Sabretooth who was not wary of Logan's rage. He had dealt with it for many years. In some ways Logan's rage wasn't an obstacle. It was a tribute to his work. While Wolverine may have been difficult to deal with, he still succeeded with him in so many ways. And he was poised to succeed again as he printed out a brief reading and approached the bound man.

"Don't bother struggling, Wolverine. We've taken greater precautions since last time," said Dr. Cornelius, "There will be no bloody escape to look forward to. Even you must have realized by now that your fate is tied to us. You can never escape it."

"Hrrahhhhhhhhhhh!" howled Wolverine, trying to lunge forth at the snide scientists.

But Dr. Cornelius just kept smiling. He even boldly leaned over so he could speak to him without his associates hearing.

"But don't worry. You're doing more than just giving us back our best operative. You may not know it, but you have in you the entire legacy of this organization. I know it's hard to contemplate given all those gaping holes in your memory, but it's true. You are in every sense a product of Weapon X."

Logan let out another round of angry growls, but Dr. Cornelius remained undaunted. He wanted his star specimen to know the truth before the next phase began.

"You are in many ways my greatest achievement. You see, when you and Sabretooth first arrived you were mere thugs…unapologetic traitors to your countries. But that mutation of yours was your saving grace. For you see, the healing factor you possess is unique. Both you and Sabretooth have it. It keeps you from getting sick, it keeps you from aging, and it keeps you alive through the perils of war. But before you came to us, it was limited. Re-growing fingers and hands was difficult enough. Re-growing whole organs was near impossible. In your previous state you never would have been able to survive the adamantium bonding process. But we changed that."

When he mentioned the bonding process, a flash of memories played out in Logan's mind. He remembered being suspended in a bio-tank, wires going in and out of his body, and a blinding pain engulfing him from head to toe. He also remembered seeing this same man in a younger form as it happened. And looking at him again sent him into an even greater rage.

"You…" he growled through his mask.

"Yes…it was I," he said with confidence, "Well, I and a few other associates I'd rather not name. But it wasn't just your healing. Your enhanced senses, your animal-like reflexes, and your heightened sense of awareness were all products of the same procedure. The remnants of that procedure still reside in your body. They're as much a part of you as the adamantium. Those remnants, an advanced genetic package if you will, is the key to our success. You destroyed the original in your first escape. Now I'm not just going to get it back. I'm going to use it to create a new generation of Weapon X products. Your new friends, the X-men, will provide excellent specimens."

"NO!" roared Logan, thrashing more violently.

"Oh don't worry," assured Dr. Cornelius, "They won't undergo the same messy procedure you endured. But they will still be properly _conditioned_. You'll even get to work with them. I may even let you lead them. We'll just have to do something about that attitude of yours in addition to those bothersome memories. One way or another, you will be Weapon X again, Wolverine."

Logan let out another round of angry growls. He continued testing the limits of the gurney, fighting the restraints with every intent to disembowel this man where he stood. But the old man was not dissuaded by his struggles. He seemed very confident that he was going to make good on his threat. That enraged Logan even more as he looked on at Dr. Cornelius with murderous rage in his eyes.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he howled.

Sabretooth responded by stepping in and slugging Logan across the face. Had his body not been covered in metal shackles, he would have clawed him too.

"Shut up, runt! You've had this coming to you for a long time!"

Sabretooth went for another blow, but Cornelius held him back.

"That's enough, Sabretooth! You've had your time with him already," he said, "Please step aside and let finish my work."

As much as Victor Creed would have loved to keep beating on his enemy, he didn't mind giving other people time to make him suffer more. He cast Logan a snide grin before backing off. He was going to enjoy this.

"Fine," he said, "He's all yours, Doc."

Logan snarled viciously at his hated foes, but remained bound on the gurney. Despite more chemicals going into him, he kept fighting his imprisonment. No amounts of restraints were going to contain him. These bastards took everything from him, poking and prodding him like he was their own personal lab rat. He endured that experience once and he wasn't going to endure it again without a fight. And if he got free, these men better start praying because nothing was going to keep them from his rage.

"Doctor, his vitals are spiking again! They're practically off the charts!" warned one of the other scientists, "We need to begin soon or he may become too unstable!"

"Let me worry about that," said Dr. Cornelius, "I assure you I can handle this animal. Just do your job so I can do mine."

Dr. Cornelius returned to his console and entered in a few commands. He had his data. Now they were ready to begin the next step. And the next step just happened to be the most crucial.

Once the proper commands were given, a series of mechanical arms hanging from the ceiling were activated. They each descended towards Logan, some attaching themselves to some of the wire entries going into his body and others positioning themselves near his face and neck. But the largest of the mechanisms had a large helmet at the end of it with various wires running out from the top. This one descended right onto his head and was automatically secured.

When Logan felt this he thrashed even more violently. More memories came rushing back as he realized what this was. Years ago he remembered something just like this being placed on his head and afterwards it was all a blur. He remembered pain and agony as his mind was warped beyond recognition. Now they were about to do it again, this time leaving nothing to chance.

"I've erased your life before, Wolverine. I can do it again," said Dr. Cornelius in an ominous tone, "Don't expect it to be as inefficient as last time. When I'm through with you, there will be no more Logan. There will only be Wolverine."

Dr. Cornelius then turned to his associates and nodded in affirmation. What started back in the darkest days of the Cold War was finally about to be completed.

"You may begin."

* * *

**Weapon X – Holding Cells**

"Hnn…augh! It…it's happening again! I feel sick!"

"Oh man, not now, Scott!" groaned Warren, "Of all the times to…"

"I'm serious, Warren!" exclaimed Scott as he keeled over in the corner of his cell, "Back away! I think I'm going to puke."

Scott's pained groans echoed through the holding cells and were getting worse with each passing moment. Some like Bobby were getting sick just listening to them and tried to shut it out. Warren was doing his best to try and keep him upright, but he kept keeling over and clutching his stomach. It looked like he would start throwing up at any minute.

"Scott? What's wrong? What's going on?" exclaimed Rogue from the adjacent cell.

"I don't know," said Warren anxiously, "He was fine a minute ago."

"Well he sure doesn't sound so fine anymore!"

Everything was happening so fast. One minute they were anxiously waiting in silence, trying to figure out a way to escape, and the next Scott started groaning in pain. At first he said he was fine, but it just kept getting worse. Now he couldn't even stand. It was agonizing for Rogue and Jean, who couldn't see him since their cell was right next to the one he was in. Weapon X hadn't even gotten their hands on them yet and already they were suffering. It was not boding well for their chances of escape.

Rogue huddled near the front corner of the cell, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on. She nearly burned herself in the process on the energy beams. Jean had to pull her back to keep her from making it worse. Even though she looked just as worried, she seemed a lot calmer about it.

"Be careful Rogue. I'm sure he'll be okay," she said.

"How the hell can you say somethin' like that? He sounds like a dog chokin' on it's own tongue! Some best friend you are!" spat Rogue.

"Just take it easy!" said Jean strongly, "It's Scott. He'll get through it. He's tougher than you think."

Rogue still wasn't convinced. How Jean could say something like that at a time like this was beyond her. And it seemed to be getting worse.

Back in Scott and Warren's cell, he erupted into a sickening coughing fit. He sounded like he was choking on his own lungs. More groans followed as he started to go limp. As this went on the guards seemed oblivious. They had clearly been instructed to ignore the prisoners no matter what. But this was getting increasingly harder to ignore. Warren tried to at least sit him upright so he could rest, but then Scott went into a series of major convulsions. At that point Warren had enough and ran up to the front of the cell.

"Hey! We need some help here!" he called out.

"Quiet punk. We're not falling for it," said one of the guards.

"No, you don't understand! His powers are based on absorption of sunlight! If he gets cut off from it for too long, he gets really sick!"

"Right, and we're supposed to believe that?"

"Look at him, damn it!" yelled Warren, "Do you really want to be responsible for letting a prisoner die? Or worse, not doing anything to help when you should have?"

Three guards carefully approached Scott and Warren's cell. They closely watched Scott. Others soon followed, keeping a close eye on the other cells. He did look pretty bad. He started coughing again, forcing himself to swallow another round of bile. It was hard to see for sure with the energy beams obstructing their view. But Warren had a point. If they let a prisoner die on their watch, General Wraith or Dr. Cornelius would have their heads. And with that Sabretooth guy they hired, that wasn't a metaphor.

One of the guards looked at the others. He was the lead guard and it was his call on whether or not they should act. He hesitated at first, but then Scott erupted into another coughing fit.

"Damn it, will you help the guy already!" exclaimed Bobby from the other cell.

"Shut up, kid!" spat the other guard as he turned towards the others, "Open the grid. But first, I want wing boy here to back up and face the wall! Keep your hands where I can see them!"

"Fine! I'm doing it! Just help him, okay?" said Warren.

The winged mutant complied with the guard's request. He moved towards the back wall and held his hands up. The guards kept their guns pointed at him. Once they were satisfied the lead guard turned towards one of his subordinates and nodded. He inserted a special key into a socket in the wall and placed his finger over a fingerprint reader. This powered down the energy grid, allowing the guards to enter the cell.

They went in carefully. The lead guard went over to Scott while three other guards moved in closer to Warren so he wouldn't try anything. They kept their weapons pointed right as his back, making it clear that they were in charge. Warren stayed still, looking right at the wall while the lead guard checked on Scott.

"I'm not doctor, but it doesn't look too bad," said the guard critically.

"Hnn…it's going to get worse," warned Scott, "NOW WARREN!"

Suddenly, the guards behind Warren were shocked when the young mutant flexed his in a way that caused them to literally shoot out in a large span. This quick movement momentarily disoriented the armed guards. It left them stunned for a half-second, but that was all the time Warren needed to act. With agility refined from hours of sessions in the Danger Room, Warren swung around and kicked the weapons right out of the hands of two the third, he lunged forth and grabbed the rifle in swift disarming attack. Once he had it in hand, he systematically swung the weapon like a bat and knocked out the three guards.

"What the?" exclaimed the lead guard.

But it was too late. As Warren was disarming the three guards, Scott shot up and slugged the lead guard with a punishing right cross. Then as he was falling back, he grabbed his rifle and flipped it up to hit him right under the chin with the butt of the gun. This knocked him back, crashing into the three other guards in the process. Then all hell broke loose.

"Shoot them! Take them down!" exclaimed the other guards.

"Go Warren!" ordered Scott.

With the rifle still in hand, Warren took to the air and flew in a beeline right out of the cell and into the crowd of armed soldiers. Many of them still had their guns pointed at Scott so they only had a second to turn their sights to Warren. But it was a second too late. Acting as a flying ram, Warren plowed into the group of guards and knocked them all back. Some just hit the ground while others crashed into the energy grid of other cells, which effectively knocked them out through the punishing shocks.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" they all yelled.

A couple of guards managed to avoid the attack and moved slightly to get a clean shot at Warren. Since the spaces were so confined there was no way for him to fly up high to avoid them. But he didn't have to. Just as they turned their sights on Warren, Scott jumped into the fight as well. With a rifle he took from the guard still in hand, he lunged forth and beat one of them over the head with it. He could have shot them with it, but it was on a lethal setting and killing was a last resort. Now with only two guards left, Scott and Warren had the upper hand. And despite being armed, the two guards were anxious.

"Hit the alarm!" one of them said, "We need back up!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Warren.

Just as one of the guards was reaching for his communicator, Warren lunged forth and tackled him to the floor. He managed to get a shot off, but it missed wildly. The other guard tried to shoot him, but Scott made quick work of him with a kick to the knee and a right cross to the face. With all the guards now down, the escape was on.

"Guess these wings are good for more than just flying after all," grinned Warren as he looked over the unconscious bodies.

"Warren, I know I don't say this enough, but you kick serious ass!" said Bobby, "Now how about setting us free?"

"Just sit tight, Iceman. Warren, cover me!" ordered Scott as he went to work.

"Sure thing, but hurry up. I get the feeling this won't go unnoticed for very long," said Warren as he picked up a rifle and stood near the end of the hall.

Scott moved quickly, grabbing the key that the guard used grabbing his unconscious body so he could use his finger on the scanner. First he freed Rogue and Jean, inserting the key and using the guard's right hand as he did when he entered his cell. But as glad as Rogue and Jean were to be free, Rogue was livid at what just happened.

"Wait a sec! That whole sick gag was a stunt?" she exclaimed as she stepped out of the cell with Jean.

"Escape tactic 321," said Scott assertively, "You'd be surprised how often it works."

"Damn it, Scott! You scared the hell out of meh! You could have at least filled meh in!"

"See what happens when you skip training?" commented Jean.

Rogue shot Jean a dirty look. Jean just smiled smugly. But Scott maintained a serious leader-like demeanor.

"Sorry, Rogue. You can yell at me for it later," said Scott, "In the meantime, help me get the other cells open."

Setting aside her frustration, Rogue helped Jean and Scott open the other cells. They freed Bobby and Ororo next. As soon as the barrier was done, Ororo rushed out into the open. It wasn't a moment too soon either. Her claustrophobia was really starting to get to her. She needed to lean against the wall to catch her breath for a moment. Bobby and Jean stayed with her while Rogue and Scott freed Hank.

"That's right, Storm. Take deep breaths," said Jean.

"Take them fast though," said Bobby, "We get captured again I doubt they'll throw us into cells."

"I'll be okay," said Ororo, still sounding short of breath, "I…I just wasn't ready for this."

"It's part of being an X-man," said Jean with an encouraging gesture, "You learn to be ready for everything."

While Ororo recovered, Scott and Rogue used the unconscious guard to free Beast. Once his barrier was down, they undid the restraints holding him to the back of the cell using the same key they used for the cell. Once free he stretched his sore limbs, but stood ready to help.

"Thank you, Scott. That was an Oscar-worthy show you put on," commented Hank.

"I'm just glad it worked," said Scott, "But can you do anything about these collars? We're going to need our powers if we're to save Wolverine and the Professor."

"Let me see…" said Hank as he looked at the device around Scott's neck.

Hank's brilliant mind went to work, analyzing the collar and looking for any sort of power mechanism. Time was a factor so he couldn't waste time postulating on how such a device may work. He wasn't aware technology like this even existed, but that never stopped people like this before.

After a brief analysis, he saw a small hole on the back of the neck. He quickly surmised it was a locking mechanism. But it appeared to need a key of sorts. Then he looked down at the small key Rogue was still holding that she sued to open the cell.

"Hmm…I believe I've found some kind of lock," he said, "Rogue, hand me the key you used to unlock the cell."

"Sure thing, but these things don't have some kind of exploding fail-safe, do they?" said Rogue as she handed him the key.

"Only one way to find out," said Hank.

Without further analysis, Hank inserted the key into the collar. Rogue momentarily braced herself for the worst, but to her relief nothing happened. There was only a small click as the collar came off and she felt her powers return to her.

"I'd call that a success," said Hank proudly.

"Good work, now get them off the others. We have to get moving!" said Scott strongly.

"You might want to hurry it up," said Warren from the end of the area as he looked around the corner, "We're about to get some serious company!"

"What part of that is supposed to shock me?" groaned Bobby.

Hank went onto remove the collars from Scott, Bobby, Jean, and Storm. With their powers back they would be able to put up a fight and find the Professor. Following Scott's lead, they gathered near Warren at the north end of the holding cell. Ororo lingered for a bit longer. Hank had been deeply concerned since he knew about her claustrophobia so he stayed back to support her.

"Are you okay, Ororo?" he asked as he held her in a light embrace.

"I am now," said Ororo, managing a smile, "Let's just get away of this awful place."

Hank smiled back and they met up with Scott and the others. There they could see out the small circular window into the corridors. These were the halls they wheeled Wolverine and the Professor down earlier. They could already see guards pouring into them and heading their way.

"They've escaped!" exclaimed one of the soldiers.

"Damn it, take them out! Orders are shoot to kill!" said another.

But that wasn't going to stop them.

"This way, X-men!" said Scott as he took charge.

Using his optic blasts, the X-leader blew open the door leading into the corridor. The resulting burst knocked a few Weapon X soldiers back, but others quickly came in to replace them. Destroying the door also tripped the alarm in the process. Soon the whole area was blaring with lights and deafening tones.

"Jeez, why do all these places have to have alarms this loud?" groaned Bobby.

"Ah'm not sure, but at least we know who to take it out on!" said Rogue, eager for some payback.

The X-men plunged into the wave of guards. Marvel Girl put up a telekinetic shield to deflect incoming rounds while Cyclops, Iceman, and Storm went on the offensive. Cyclops unleashed concentrated optic blasts that knocked the Weapon X soldiers out in short order, Iceman hit them with ice beams that froze them where they stood, and Storm filled the halls with wind gusts and miniature tornados that blew them back and disrupted their aim. Angel finally put the rifle he took to good use as well. He changed the setting to stun so it fired concentrated shocks like they did during the mansion attack. He hit several guard with his weapon, knocking them out cold as they had done to him earlier. It was a very satisfying feeling.

"Wow, these things are alright!" grinned Angel.

"Don't get too comfortable with it," warned Jean, who was keeping the shields up, "We don't want you going all Rambo on us!"

"If you can find a way to make wings useful in close quarters like this, I'm all ears! But for now, this will do!"

While Angel was enjoying his new weapon, Beast and Rogue stuck to the direct approach. As the X-men surged ahead, they took out any guard lucky enough to avoid the blasts. Rogue let out her earlier frustrations by drop kicking several guards before absorbing them with her powers. The extra life energy gave her an added burst of strength that allowed her to hit harder and nearly break the goggles in the masks with one of her blows. It almost gave Hank a run for his money as he pulled off some agile twirling kicks in mid air and some effective pounces that pinned their adversaries to the ground. Soon, they found themselves at the end of the corridor and near a major junction.

"Guys! Logan and the Professor are just up ahead!" said Marvel Girl, who was clutching her temple, "But we have to hurry! I think they're about to start some kind of experiment!"

"In a place like this I don't even want to know what that entails," said Iceman as he froze two more guards to the wall.

"Let's not wait around to find out!" said Cyclops as he led the team down the right wing of the hall.

But as they followed Scott down a new path, they were met with an unwelcome sight. Standing at the end of the hall was a large barricade with over a dozen guards standing behind it. But it wasn't just any barricade. It was similar to the energy barricade that kept them in their cells earlier. In addition the guards had all their weapons pointed right at them from behind the barrier. They assumed that field kept things on the other side out, but would let their bullets pass through. Even with their powers, it was a major obstacle.

"End of the line, freaks!" said the guards.

"Okay, guess we're not going that way," said Cyclops, "We'll have to go around!"

"Uh…that might not be possible, Cyclops," said Beast as he looked down the other hall.

The others picked up on Beast's observation as well. Down the other branch of the junction there was a similar barrier that had just gone up and a number of guards were gathering around, positioning themselves in the same way with their rifles pointed right at them from behind. It seemed both paths were a dead end and fighting through was going to be too costly.

"Fall back, X-men!" Scott ordered.

The team retreated back into the corridor they came through, avoiding an initial burst of gunfire from behind the barriers. But they didn't get far before they realized they couldn't go that way either. A new team of Weapon X soldiers was swarming the area, most likely responding to the alarm and following the trail of bodies. There were a lot more of them this time as well and they looked much more prepared.

"I do not think retreat is an option either," said Storm.

"Please tell meh you have another one of those elaborate plans for a situation like this!" said Rogue as she and the others stayed close.

Scott looked down each blocked path and analyzed the situation. This was the one part of escapes nobody could plan for. Weapon X showed some efficient planning as well. They were prepared for the possibility of them breaking out. It left them utterly trapped with the heavily armed soldiers of Weapon X bearing down on them from all sides. By any account, their chances were bleak.

"I wish I did, Rogue," said Scott in a grim tone, "But for a situation like this, we may have to do more than just improvise."

* * *

**Up next: Revenge of Weapon X Part 3**


	12. Issue 12: Revenge of Weapon X Part 3

**Issue #12  
Revenge of Weapon X Part 3**

**

* * *

**_In a complicated world that hates and fears them, the Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men stand for peace and understanding. Their stand has faced major challenges from the likes of Magneto and his Brotherhood of mutants. Their recent clashes have caused tension both between the two teams and with the public at large. But the Brotherhood isn't the only adversary they're up against. Another, more mysterious, foe has emerged in a black project bent on turning mutants into weapons.._

_Not long ago, the X-men rescued a mysterious man named Logan, better known as Wolverine, from a shady group known as Weapon X who seemed bent on re-capturing him and finishing a program that was started years ago. Logan, having had his memories wiped and his mind warped, was very damaged from the experience. He was reluctant to abandon his fight against Weapon X, but the X-men persuaded him to stay at the institute and they have since helped him rebuild his humanity._

_But Weapon X did not end their pursuit of their prized specimen. Led by General John Wraith and Dr. Abraham Cornelius, Weapon X planned a daring attack on Wolverine and the X-men in their own home. The attack succeeded, leading to the capture of not just Wolverine, but the entire team. They awoke to find themselves at the mercy of Weapon X's agenda. Dr. Cornelius revealed that Wolverine wasn't just their prized agent, but he contained in him a collection of substances that Weapon X needed to create more operatives. And they plan on using the X-men as their new generation of combatants._

_But just as the experiments were beginning, the X-men broke free and fought back only to be trapped again. Now with no way out, they face the full wrath of Weapon X. _

_

* * *

_**Weapon X Security Hub – Moments Ago**

This was a crucial moment for Weapon X and they were taking no chances with security. They pulled out all the stops, bringing in every hired gun they could to patrol the complex and seal off every possible route of escape. Because of the sensitive nature of these experiments, they couldn't use normal military forces. They had to be mercenaries and private security forces, that way the government could keep their hands clean. They were not always as skilled or as disciplined as regular military forces. They were also kept out of the loop many times. But that didn't mean they were unaware of what was going on.

With the stakes this high, every square inch of the facility was monitored. The leaders of the various security units watched over their forces and stayed in constant contact through the main security hub. Here they could see everything in the facility through a vast network of cameras. Every screen was monitored, every sensor was live, and every exit was heavily reinforced. The primary focus was on the holding cells where the X-men were being contained, the psychic isolation chamber where Xavier was being held, and the main lab where Dr. Cornelius was about to begin his experiment with Wolverine. So far, everything was going accordingly.

"How much longer before they finish? These round-the-clock patrols are murder," said one of the lead technicians.

"General Wraith said they would be done within an hour," said one of the major unit leaders, "After that our contract is officially fulfilled. We can then collect our bonus and go back to residual forces."

"With all the resources they've ordered, it better be a hell of a bonus. These mutant freaks have caused a lot of damage."

"These aren't just any mutant freaks. These are the X-men," said another major, "I've heard of them from some friends. They may not look like much, but they're no slouches. They are a serious force."

"They barely look like they're in college! How can they be all that bad?"

"Trust me, they're bad," said the major, "Rumor even has it they were trained by some ex Special Forces guy. So I wouldn't underestimate them for a second! It could all go very bad very fast with these guys!"

"Hang in there, Major. It'll all be worth it," assured the unit leader.

The other unit leaders hoped he was right. With the promise of a fat bonus check, they could care less about what they were doing here. They just did what Weapon X paid and trained them to do. That didn't ease some concerns regarding the X-men. Hopefully they wouldn't have to face them if something went wrong.

As they huddled around the monitors, the main entrance opened and one of their high ranking officers entered. The whole room quickly tensed. None of the unit leaders were expecting to see him so they were taken by surprise.

"Colonel? What are you doing here?" asked one of the unit leaders.

"There's been a change in plan," said the Colonel, "I've just received new orders from General Wraith."

"What new orders? I haven't heard anything," said another leader suspiciously.

"They just came in. He wants us to double up on the barriers outside the holding cells. Something about keeping as many able bodies in front of the X-men as possible."

"So he wants us to just abandon the monitoring station?" said one of the Majors in confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense," said the unit leader, "They should have more than enough bodies on both ends."

"Hey, I'm just telling you what he told me. If you don't believe me, I'll get him on the phone."

The Colonel reached into his uniform. None of the other officers had any reason to believe that something was amiss. But to the shock of his subordinates, he didn't pull out a phone. He pulled out a Colt 45 pistol with a silencer and before they could even think of reacting, he pointed it at them and started shooting.

"Colonel?" exclaimed the leaders.

But it was too late. The Colonel fired three shots, all of which hit the three main unit commanders in the head and killed them instantly. Then with reflexes well beyond that of a man his age, the Colonel grabbed another Colt 45 from his uniform and started taking out every command officer and leader in the room. By the time the rest of the guards and technicians processed what was going on, it was too late.

"It's an imposter! Take him out before-augh!" yelled one of the guards.

"Took you long enough," said the Colonel in a strange, feminine tone.

The guards didn't stand a chance. Before they could even raise their weapons, the imposter Colonel shot them all dead. A couple of guards managed to get off a few shots, but they missed wildly and were easy prey. By the time all the guards and unit commanders were taken out, there were only technicians and they weren't combat trained. So when the Colonel started walking towards them, their first instinct was to run.

"Screw a bonus! I'm getting out of here!" said one of them.

"None of you are leaving!" said the imposter, his eyes flashing a mysterious yellow.

With a quick reload of his guns, the Colonel took out the technicians too. Some trembled while others braced themselves, but the outcome was the same. They met with a bloody end. Now the whole area was littered with bodies and the mysterious imposter was unopposed as he approached the command console. But as he did, he revealed his true form. It was Mystique and her shape shifting talents had once again paid off.

"Hold on, Rogue. Help is coming," she said intently.

Mystique placed explosives on each end of the consoles. Then she placed a large wad of C4 plastique in the center. While she was setting the timer she looked at one of the screens and noticed the X-men were making their move. They had just broken out of their cells and began fighting their way to the main lab. It was just as Magneto had predicted. To her distaste Rogue was with them. That made the next step all the more vital to her.

Once the timer was set, she activated the communicator she had lodged in her ear.

"Magneto, it's me. I'm ready to take out the security hub."

"_Excellent! I've taken the liberty of scrambling their radar and tracking sensors as well. These fools won't know what hit them."_

"Well hurry up and make your move! Rogue is in there and I don't want her to get hurt!"

"_Take it easy, Raven. I promise you no harm will come to her. If all goes according to plan, she and the rest of the X-men will see the light and join us in the coming battle."_

"You better be right," said Mystique.

The link went dead. With nothing but his word to go on, Mystique took one last look at an image of her daughter on the screen and made her leave. She hoped Rogue wouldn't get caught up in this, but she chose her path. Now she and the rest of the X-men were about to see how wrong that path was. They would see humanity for the monsters they truly were.

Once she was a safe distance away, the shape shifter hit a small button on the remote control and a deafening bang erupted from the room behind her. Flames and smoke shot out, but she didn't flinch for a second even as the heat from the flames hit her. Weapon X was about to pay the price for their crimes against mutants. She had done her part. Now it was up to Magneto to do his.

* * *

**Outside Main Lab – Present**

The X-men braced themselves for a difficult battle. Scott, Jean, Warren, Bobby, Rogue, Hank, and Ororo fought their way out of their holding cells. Now they were in the heart of the facility in search of Wolverine and the Professor. They had to get them out of here before these people could carry out whatever sick experiments they had planned. But their fight led them to a dead end. Now they were trapped, boxed in on all three sides by heavily armed Weapon X guards with energy grid defenses and high powered rifles. They clustered in the center of the three-way junction, staring down the guards intently. But as determined as they were, this didn't look like a fight they could win.

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys," said Bobby, not sounding too optimistic.

"Quiet Bobby! This isn't over!" said Scott in a determined tone.

"Unless one of us has the mutant power to cast miracles, I'd say we're out of luck," said Warren.

"Then we'll make our own luck!" said Ororo strongly.

"Can it, freaks!" said one of the guards from behind an energy barrier, "One more word and you'll know what a pin cushion feels like! Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but one way or another you're going back to your cells!"

"Bite me, rent-a-cop!" spat Rogue.

"Damn it Rogue!" groaned Jean, her comments not helping.

"Fine then! We'll do this the hard way!"

The guards were just about to unleash a hail of gunfire on the young mutants. The X-men braced themselves, preparing for what was sure to be a difficult fight. It was a grim situation. If they were going to go down they were going to go down fighting. But before the first shots could be fired something unexpected happened.

Without warning, the whole area began shaking in a violent wave of tremors. At the same time, the lights and energy barriers flickered. It caught everyone off guard, even the X-men. It was as if the building itself was being moved from it's foundation. Many of the Weapon X soldiers lost their balance and started looking around for a possible source of the shaking. The deafening sound of walls buckling and electronics shattering filled the area. It left everyone confused.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Iceman.

"Don't look at me! I'm not causing this!" said Marvel Girl.

"Me neither!" said Storm, "An earthquake perhaps?"

Then Hank and Scott noticed some of the metal framing in the halls starting to warp on their own. They also noticed the weapons of the guards being yanked right out of their hands and bent beyond recognition. Some even exploded, knocking out some of the guards in the process. It didn't take long for them to surmise what was going on.

"No…not an earthquake. But I believe our situation is about to become far more complicated," said Beast ominously.

"Great…that's _exactly_ what we needed," said Iceman dryly, "More complications!"

Before Beast could elaborate, another round of deafening bangs erupted from above them. When they looked up, they saw that an entire chunk of ceiling was literally being pried open like a tin can.

"Fall back!" ordered Scott.

The X-men scrambled to get out of the way as the ceiling above them collapsed in a shower of debris. It was then they realized that this hole didn't just go through the ceiling on this level, it went through the ceiling on every level above them. Through this gaping hole a familiar presence descended into the area.

"Magneto?" exclaimed Warren.

"Damn, I'm already starting to miss those Weapon X goons," groaned Bobby.

"Hello X-men," he said with a hardened expression, "Don't be alarmed. I'm here to help."

"Right…and we should believe you, why?" said Rogue skeptically.

To prove his point, Magneto raised his hand and ripped off sheets of metal from the walls around him. Then using his powers, he warped them into shards and flung them down each hall towards the guards, who were scrambling for their weapons. Along the way he altered the shape of the metal, turning them into large metal orbs. With these orbs, he hit the defenseless guards right in the head and knocked them out. In a further show of force, he guided the metal orbs around as if they were rubber bouncing balls and hit every surrounding guard even as they fled. Within a few seconds, they were all out cold.

"Satisfied?" said the master of magnetism in a stern tone.

"Okay, I admit that's pretty convincing," said a flabbergasted Iceman.

"Wait, why are you helping us?" said Scott, still suspicious.

"Do you want to ask questions? Or do you want to help me destroy these monsters?"

It was an odd predicament. Magneto was the last person they though they would ally themselves with. But this was a difficult situation and they still had to find Wolverine and the Professor.

"It's your call, Cyclops," said Marvel Girl.

"You gotta be kidding meh," scoffed Rogue, "With the Brotherhood's track record you ain't seriously gonna give him a chance, are you?"

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing that's happened with us," shrugged Warren.

Scott was silent for a moment. He looked at Magneto and then back at his team. Rogue had a point. Trusting Magneto was always dangerous, but it didn't look like they had a choice. He had to do what was best tactically.

"Which way?" asked Scott assertively.

Magneto grinned at his decision. Charles's students may be misguided, but they could always be trusted to do what was most reasonable in a difficult situation.

"A wise decision," he said, "Come, I know where they're keeping Charles and Wolverine. Do not worry about security. I've already taken care of it."

"Wow, and it just keeps getting weirder and weirder," said Warren in disbelief.

"Yeah…still a pretty average Wednesday though," said Jean.

Despite lingering reservations, the X-men followed Magneto down the left hall. Rogue still hesitated though. She couldn't believe that Scott chose to trust this man. After what happened with her mother, she had no confidence in anything the Brotherhood said. But the others were prepared to overlook that.

"Come on, Rogue! We must go!" urged Beast.

"You all know this guy better than Ah do and we're just gonna trust him?" she exclaimed.

"We do not have time to weigh our options! We must find Charles and Wolverine! I admit it is not a favorable situation, but we have no choice!"

"Beast is right, Rogue," said Cyclops in a more assertive tone, "Whatever the risks, we'll deal with it! Whatever they may be, stopping Weapon X is worth it!"

Rogue still didn't like it, but with little time to argue she grunted in frustration and followed the others. Hank was right about Xavier and Wolverine. They saw the guards wheel them into the main lab earlier. They had to stop whatever it was they were doing to them at all costs, even if it meant going along with Magneto. Even if he did help them get out of this place, she still had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Weapon X Lab – Main Lab**

Just before the chaos erupted outside the lab, Dr. Cornelius commenced the next phase of his experiment. He was about to begin the painful process of extracting the unique biological material from Wolverine's body. But just as the most critical part was about to began, a power surge shorted out many of the machines. At first it seemed like the generators were strained, which was to be expected when dealing with such vast amounts of power. It quickly grew worse. The elaborate systems were functioning left and right, almost as if someone put a powerful magnet on every terminal.

Then the shaking ensued and it threw everything off even more. The sensitive instruments and precise mechanisms that drove started to fail. It also caused the gurney restraining Wolverine to shake, loosening some of the restraints in the process. This was enough to make nearly every guard and subordinate panic. For Dr. Cornelius, it was more infuriating than shocking.

"No!" he cursed, "Not now! Not when I'm so close!"

"Doctor, what's going on?" exclaimed one of his fellow scientists.

"I don't know! But stay at your posts! Get the backup systems online!" he ordered.

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed another scientist, "I'm reading total grid failure and nearly all the servers are being shorted out by some magnetic interference! There's no way we can continue like this!"

But Dr. Cornelius wouldn't have it. He grabbed the nearest scientists and held him by the throat.

"I will not accept such cowardice! We've come too far to stop now!"

"With all due respect sir, you didn't hire us for our bravery," retorted the scientist.

He then broke free and ran off along with many of his other co-workers. Dr. Cornelius was forced to hold onto a nearby console to stay upright from the shaking. He watched as nearly every technician and scientist ran for the emergency exits. With them, he saw his last hope at completing this project leave as well. As he cursed their cowardice he looked back over at the screen to his console and saw something even more infuriating. The electronic locks keeping Logan restrained were starting to fail.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhh!" roared Logan as he thrashed more violently.

"No…not again!" exclaimed Dr. Cornelius, "Wolverine! You will not escape this time! You hear me? You are _mine_! You are Weapon X!"

"I don't think he's listening doc," growled Sabretooth, who emerged from behind the console, "And I'd step back if I were you."

Dr. Cornelius refused to leave his specimen, but he had no choice. Another violent tremor sent him tumbling to the hard ground. He bumped his head in the process, nearly knocking him out. While he was dazed, the restraints on Wolverine failed. Sparks burst out from the metal shackles as he thrashed more violently. The veins in his neck and muscles bulged as growls of pure rage fueled his push for freedom. Then with a distinct _snikt_ of his claws, the shackles broke and Wolverine burst free from his confines.

"RRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he howled in a rage.

"He's out again! Shoot him! Take him down!" yelled the remaining guards.

"Here we go again," snarled Sabretooth.

But with the tremors still going strong, the guards didn't stand much of a chance. Logan pounced on the first armed guard he saw and tore into him with his adamantium claws. Pained cries quickly followed along with splatters of blood and mutilated flesh. He was in full berserker rage. Even as bullets ripped through his body, he raged on with merciless fury. Some guards wisely fled while others tried to defend themselves. One tried to shoot him in the face, blowing a good chunk of his skin off. Logan barely flinched, the bullet bouncing right off his forehead. Growling even louder, he literally decapitated the man where he stood. When two more tried to shoot him again, he ducked so they shot each other instead and finished them off by impaling them with his claws.

It was a bloody display. With feral rage and inhuman agility, he ripped through every guard in sight. He stabbed, slashed, and pummeled his way to vengeance. This wasn't just about getting free. This was about making them pay. With the blood still dripping from his burly flesh, he set his sights on Dr. Cornelius, who lay helpless on the floor. This was the man who stole his life and tried to turn him into his personal meat puppet. For that he would be the focus of all his fury.

"YOU!" roared the Wolverine.

But just as he lunged towards Cornelius, Sabretooth came in from the side and tackled him back against the gurney. Then using his imposing strength, he pinned him by the wrists against the table and held him down.

"Not so fast, old buddy! We got unfinished business!" snarled the feral mutant.

"Back off, Creed! Standing in my way is a _big_ mistake!"

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" said Sabretooth snidely.

"Because it really ticks me off! Rrrahhhhhhhh!"

With a forceful kick Logan knocked Sabretooth back against the console, shattering it in the process. Logan then lunged in for the kill, but Sabretooth nimbly leapt up and flipped over him. While in mid air he slashed away at both arms, ripping chunks of Logan's flesh away in the process. Logan only growled briefly before pulling back attacking again. Sabretooth blocked his stabbing lunges, evading him by leaping off to the side. He then tried to flip over him again with the same attack, but Logan ducked this time and shot up with both claws and slashed at his body. He took a good chunk from his face and torso, causing blood to pour out. Now Sabretooth was falling into a feral rage, roaring as he lunged towards Logan with murderous intent.

More sparks flew from the failing machines and more lights flickered, but that was completely lost upon Wolverine and Sabretooth. Their sole focus now was each other. A deep seeding hatred between them fueled their bloody fight. It was a hatred fueled by various memories of anger and betrayal, pushing them to savage levels of brutality. There was no skill or strategy involved. It was battle instincts and pure rage.

While it was going on, Dr. Cornelius finally managed to pull himself together. He arose to see all his fellow workers had fled and many of the guards maimed. It was a page out of his most bitter memories. And when he saw Wolverine and Sabretooth fighting, he knew this experiment was over.

"No…I cannot fail again," he said as he struggled to pick himself up.

He started stammering back towards the console near where the fight was raging. But before he got too far, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him away.

"Don't be stupid, Abraham!" yelled General Wraith, "This whole facility is compromised! We have to get out of here!"

"I can't! I still haven't extracted the information I need from Wolverine!"

"You'll get another chance! He can survive this! We can't! Now shut up and follow me! Weapon X can't continue without you!"

Dr. Cornelius looked back at the feuding Wolverine and Sabretooth with a mix of bitterness and disappointment. He was so close to regaining what he worked so hard for. It was within his grasp, but something or someone denied him. He waited so long for his chance to finish what he started. It appeared he was going to have to wait longer.

"This isn't over," he mused, "We will meet again, Wolverine. Mark my words, you will be Weapon X once more. It is your fate."

Clutching his injured side, Dr. Cornelius followed General Wraith. All Weapon X facilities had special means of escape. If this structure was coming down, they were going to make sure they weren't inside it. Wraith rushed Cornelius into a narrow doorway built into the wall that led back to the transport pad. Their escape was already waiting for them and quickly prepared to seal themselves away from the carnage.

But before the door was closed and sealed, Logan got a brief glimpse of them while Sabretooth had him in a choke hold. He snarled at the sight of them escaping, but his battle with Sabretooth took precedence.

"Forget about 'em, Logan! Now it's just you and me!" growled Sabretooth as he tried to choke the life out of his hated enemy.

"I can't believe you actually helped those assholes! After what they did to both of us?" roared Logan.

"I know what they did. I hate em every bit as much as you do! But I hate _you_ even more!"

"Damn it, Creed! You just find new ways to piss me off!"

"Guess that's just one more thing I do better than you!" snarled Sabretooth.

With renewed rage, Wolverine delivered a hard knee to the gut to force his feral enemy to loosen his grip. Then he lunged forth and attacked with another barrage of slashes and stabs. Sabretooth countered with slashes of his own. Even though the lab was empty now and debris was falling everywhere, they kept fighting. None would let up until the other was no more. With their healing factors, that could take a long time.

* * *

**Weapon X Lab – Psychic Isolation Chamber**

"What in God's name is going on out there?" mused the bound and restrained Charles Xavier, "Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

Still shackled to the gurney against the wall, Professor Charles Xavier braced himself as the structure around him shook and the lights flickered. It happened so suddenly and because of the psychic dampeners, he was unable to sense what was going on outside. All he could hear were the frantic footsteps of the guards outside the sealed door, but those quickly died down as the rumbling intensified. At times he even made out a few gunshots. Something was definitely going on out there. He struggled with his restraints, but it was no use. A part of him feared the worst, but he remained confident that his X-men would fight through this.

Suddenly, he heard a new commotion outside. It sounded like a couple of guards had returned to the area. He couldn't sense their thoughts, but they sounded panicked.

"Fall back!" one of them said, "Those freaks are coming and we can't let…"

But then they were cut off by the sound of a distinctive energy burst that Xavier knew all too well.

"Augh!" they cried out.

There was another brief silence as Xavier heard more footsteps in front of the door. Then in a blinding red flash, the metal door burst open in a powerful show of force. It forced Xavier to brace himself for a moment. Once the smoke and dust cleared he saw the source of the blast and smiled.

"Professor! Are you okay?" said Scott as he rushed in, the energy still glowing from his eyes.

"I'm fine, Scott," he said with a sigh of relief, "Where are the others?"

"Holding off the guards," said Cyclops as he undid some of the restraints, "Don't worry, they're okay. But we still haven't found Wolverine."

"I believe I may be able to help. My conversation with General Wraith provided some rather _interesting_ revelations."

"Can any of them give us an idea of how screwed we are?" grunted the X-leader as he struggled with the secondary restraints.

"Don't be so quick to despair. Hopefully it's not too late. But how did you break free? And what is causing this turbulence?"

"We uh…had help," answered Cyclops.

Before Xavier could inquire further, the metal parts of the restraints were suddenly ripped apart by an unseen force. The Professor didn't need any further inquiry to surmise what was causing this. Just as Scott helped him off the gurney, a new presence entered the room.

"Hello Charles," said Magneto in his usual stoic tone, "Surprised to see me?"

"Not as much as you think," said the Professor with a hardened gaze, "Where are the rest of my X-men?"

"Off doing what you've taught them to do," said the master of magnetism, "Follow me. I will get you and your students out of this god-forsaken place."

Xavier nodded in affirmation, but his expression didn't change. He wasn't as enthused about this rescue as Magneto hoped. But he still trusted his old friend's word.

Leaning on Cyclops as support, Xavier was led back out into the halls. There he saw his X-men holding their own against the remnants of Weapon X forces. Iceman was using his ice powers to freeze their weapons and shatter them. Then he took them out by hitting them with a block of ice he formed around his fist. Beast fought close by, taking care of those lucky enough to escape an icy fate. He used his animal-like agility to leap over a couple of armed guards and slam their heads together to knock them out. It was a satisfying way to end the fight and even more satisfying when he saw the Professor.

"Charles! Good to see you free and unharmed!" he said.

"Likewise, Hank," smiled Xavier, "But I don't think this structure is going to hold much longer!"

"No thanks to Mr. I-have-to-blow-holes-through-whole-buildings here!" said Rogue, gesturing towards Magneto with a harsh scold.

"We'll make our escape soon enough, Charles. It's just a matter of cleaning up the remaining garbage," said Magneto sternly.

While Cyclops took out a few nearby guards that tried to jump them, Magneto used his magnetic powers to form metallic shards that knocked out whatever guards were trying to wake up. Up ahead Jean, Rogue, Storm, and Warren finishing off the last wave. Angel used the wider halls to his advantage, taking to the air a bit and swooping down in a dive attack on a couple of guards before they could open fire. Those that still tried to shoot were disarmed by Marvel Girl and slammed against the wall with telekinetic force. Storm kicked up a wind storm to blow the bulk of the wave back and formed a miniature tornado to send them tumbling back down the halls in a heap of bodies. Rogue stuck to the direct approach, taking on the guards with hand to hand combat skills imparted onto her by her mother. She tried not to absorb too many of them. The last thing she needed were their twisted thoughts in her mind.

It wasn't long before the final guards were knocked out. The hall was now littered with the unconscious bodies of Weapon X soldiers. The X-men were tired, battered, and bruised. They were ready to leave this place and not a moment too soon. If the buckling sounds of the surrounding structure were any indication, this place wasn't going to be standing much longer.

"Whew, that's the last of them," said Rogue as she casually tossed aside the unconscious body of a guard, "Ah'm ready to get the heck out of this hell hole."

"I second that!" said Angel, clutching his sore wings.

"No worries, X-men," assured Magneto, "I believe we're done here. And I've already made sure that there won't be a trace of this facility left."

"Wait! What about, Logan? We have to get him out too!" exclaimed Marvel Girl.

"Well technically we don't _have_ to," argued Iceman, "I mean you know how tough Logan is. For all we know he could care less if we come after him."

Marvel Girl turned towards Iceman and shot him a death glare.

"BOBBY!" she yelled angrily.

But before she could chew her friend out for suggesting such a notion, Xavier was already working on this very issue.

"Calm down, Marvel Girl. I've already located, Wolverine," said the Professor as he clutched his temple, "He's in the main lab, but so is Sabretooth. I don't think escape is his primary concern at the moment."

"Let me guess. They're beating each other to a pulp?" Cyclops surmised.

"Yes, to say the _very_ least," affirmed Xavier.

"Then we'll have to go after him!" said Jean with a determined grunt.

But before they could discuss this matter further, another round of violent tremors shook the structure. This time nearly all the lights went out, leaving only faint flickers to illuminate the area. Even for Magneto it was difficult to stay coordinated in such an environment. This facility wasn't going to stay up much longer and it certainly wasn't going to stay up long enough for them to chase after Wolverine.

"We do not have time!" said Magneto strongly, "We must leave now! Wolverine will have to catch up!"

"No way!" exclaimed Marvel Girl, "We're not leaving Logan to…"

"He'll be okay, Jean. I know he will," assured Xavier calmly, "Erik is right. We cannot afford to stay any longer."

She still showed some reservations, not wanting to leave her lover behind. Cyclops offered a reassuring gesture to urge her along.

"This is his fight, Jean. He knows what he's doing," he told her, "He also knows he has you to survive for. That more than anything should motivate him!"

"And besides, Logan can surviving anything!" said Rogue, getting impatient, "Have a little faith in the guy's healin' factor already!"

Jean still didn't like the idea of leaving him behind. But Scott's words certainly helped. Logan was tough, but there was no telling what Weapon X may have done to him. This may be too much. But as another round of tremors shook the area, there was no time to debate it. None of them had a healing factor so they had to leave and leave now. She just had to trust that he would remember the life he had outside of this horrible place.

"Fine…" said Marvel Girl with a twinge of pain, "But we still have to warn him!"

"We will," assured Xavier, "Now gather in close! Take as many guards with you as possible!"

"Now is not the time to joke, Charles!" said Magneto angrily, "A building is falling around you and yet you insist on helping these monstrous humans?"

"Sorry Magneto, but unlike you the X-men are not without compassion," said Storm as she and Jean used their powers to gather as many unconscious bodies as possible, "Now do you wish to argue our methods further? Because we have a building falling on us!"

Magneto scowled at the sight of the X-men assisting the very people that attacked them. It did not bode well for any of them. But regardless of his disgust, he did promise he would get them out of this place and he was a man of his word.

Using the vast power of magnetism at his disposal, Magneto clenched his fists and literally ripped the metal flooring below them up and shaped it into a large disk. This violent act caused even more tremors to surge through the building. Entire sections of the hall started collapsing. Once they were all on the disk, he levitated them on a magnetic pulse of energy.

"Hold on," said Magneto stoically.

"Here we go again!" groaned Iceman.

Then with a sharp burst of magnetic force Magneto plowed through the ceiling above and shot up through the various levels of the facility. The deafening sounds of rock and steel shattering echoed through the area. All around them they could see debris falling and fires breaking out. All the X-men could do was hold on for the ride. Floor by floor, Magneto burst through the structure until they shot out through the top floor into the cold Canadian air. As they flew out, a trail of unconscious Weapon X soldiers followed via Marvel Girl's telekinetic guidance. It felt good to be free again. They could hear the facility collapsing beneath them, but there was still plenty of reason to be concerned. Their friend and fellow X-man, Wolverine, was still inside.

"Logan…" said Marvel Girl anxiously, "Please be okay."

* * *

**Weapon X Lab – Main Lab**

Even as the facility around them was collapsing, Wolverine and Sabretooth kept fighting. They slashed and clawed at one another until they were bloodied and bruised all over. It got to a point where their healing factors struggled to keep up with them. But they were in such an enraged state that pain was just an afterthought. Whenever one of them clawed a gaping wound in the other's flesh, there was only a brief growl before they fought back. The feral roars of the two former living weapons echoed through the collapsing structure as they continued to brawl with no signs of letting up.

Sabretooth, his upper body littered with claw wounds, howled as he grabbed Wolverine by the foot and wrist and threw him against a nearby console with all his might. Even before he impacted, he charged towards his nemesis with his cat-like claws ready to tear into him for the kill. Logan, only momentarily stunned despite his many wounds, was able to leap up and avoid the attack and land right on Sabretooth's shoulder. There he plunged both claws into his neck, causing more blood to gush out. Logan seethed with rage while Sabretooth roared in a fury. Even as the blood was gushing, he slashed upwards and dug into Logan's left thigh. He then clutched his whole leg and threw him back towards the gurney. This time Logan pulled off a nimble mid-air flip and landed right on his feet, his bloody claws still drawn and ready to fight.

"ERRRRRR WOLVERINE!" howled Sabretooth, "I SWEAR I WILL BREAK YOU!"

"Good luck with that, bub!" growled Logan, "I ain't even caught my second wind yet! You wanna pick a fight with me? Go ahead! I got all the time in the world!"

"You think I just want to fight?" scoffed Sabretooth, "You still don't get it, do you? Those gaps in your memory must have made you stupid!"

"Oh yeah? What don't I get, furball? That you're as fucked up as me from Weapon X? Only you're too weak to deal with it!"

"This has nothing to do with Weapon X! This started _way_ before that! But at this point I could care less! All I want now is your dead rotting corpse!"

Sabretooth charged with another attack, relentlessly slashing and clawing at his nemesis. Logan, despite a bloody wound on his hip, evaded his moves and countered with slashes of his own. He got in two good cuts right on his left arm. But then Sabretooth kicked him back against the gurney and slugged him hard with a right cross to the jaw. And while Logan was momentarily stunned, he drove his claws right into his chest and held him in a bloody death grip.

"We may have lost our memories, Wolverine! But I'll _never_ forget how much I hate you! NEVER!"

"Augh!" choked Logan as he coughed up more blood, "Lucky…me!"

Logan grunted through the pain as he pushed back, trying to kick Sabretooth off him. Another round of tremors should the structure, causing more lights to go out so they were almost in total darkness. But Logan had no intention of being buried alive with this runt. He was going to take him out even if he had to tear every ounce of flesh off his body.

Then through his rage, he heard a voice in the back of his mind.

'_Logan! Logan, it's me!'_

'_Jeannie? Jeannie where are you?'_

'_Logan please! The whole building is about to collapse! You have to get out of there! There isn't much time!'_

Despite his blind rage for Sabretooth, the sound of Jean Grey's voice in his mind reminded him that he had something beyond this ongoing feud with Sabretooth. He had a life with the X-men that he was trying to rebuild. He had friends who actually cared about him. And he had a girl he was crazy about worried for him. Not long ago he could have easily brushed this aside as just another fight. But things had changed. He would be damned if he was going to let Sabretooth take that from him.

The structure shook more violently. Debris came crashing down and more sparks flew from the electronics and wires littered throughout the area. Sabretooth still had him in a choke hold, showing little aversion to fighting through this chaos.

"You hear that, Logan? It's all gonna come crashing down on us!" growled Sabretooth, "Healing or no healing, I'll make sure you never get out! I'll follow you straight to hell!"

Logan coughed up more blood. But then he looked to the side of the gurney and saw his opportunity to end this.

"You first, bub!" snarled Wolverine.

Logan was then able to roughly knee Sabretooth right in gut, causing him to keel over slightly and loosen his grip. Then while he was stunned, Logan shoved him over towards the head of the gurney and lunged forth with his claws, driving them right into his neck.

"Rahhhhh!" roared Sabretooth as more blood shot out.

But Logan didn't stop there. While Sabretooth was clutching his neck, he grabbed the helmet that Cornelius tried to use on him earlier and slammed it down onto his head. He then grabbed a nearby wire that had sparks coming out of it and shoved it into the first outlet he could find, sending a surge of electricity through the helmet and into Sabretooth. More sparks flew as his body contorted in agony as red hot pain followed.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!"

"Ain't karma a bitch?" said Logan with a triumphant grin, "This ain't over, Creed! We'll finish this another time! That is if you ain't brain dead!"

With Sabretooth pained howls still echoing through the facility, Logan made his escape. Ignoring the bloody wounds on his body, he ran full speed towards one of the exits he saw the workers go through earlier. He had to avoid more falling debris on the way and run through small fires that had broken out. Once he was clear of the main lab he followed the faint trail of those who had already escaped. More shaking ensued as the bulk of the building started collapsing. Steel beams buckled and concrete ruptured. The deafening sounds of destruction filled the whole building. Logan could do nothing but fight through them, ignoring these grave signs and push forward to freedom.

But time had run out. The facility could no longer stay together. In one last tremor the lights went out completely and the whole structure came crashing down. All the while, Wolverine was still inside.

* * *

**Outside**

Now free from the Weapon X facility, Magneto floated Charles and his X-men on his metal disk and landed in a clearing not far from the base of the structure. They landed just in time to see the whole building collapse. The base supports buckled, the bottom two floors fell in on themselves, and from top to bottom the whole structure came apart. A number of explosions erupted from within and fires shot out from the windows, only to be put out quickly by the swarms of rubble. It lasted all but thirty seconds. By then there was nothing left but jagged piles of rock and steel. The secret Weapon X lab was destroyed. It was bittersweet for some, but others still had their concerns.

"Logan…" said Jean with worried eyes as she scanned the rubble for signs of her lover.

"I'm sure he's okay, Jean," said Scott, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She appreciated the gesture, which drew some looks from Rogue. But Jean didn't linger. Before the dust had even settled, she ran off back into the rubble.

"I have to find him!"

"Jean wait!" exclaimed Hank.

But it was too late. She was already gone. Scott was about to go after her. But Ororo and Rogue held him back. They didn't need both of them running off into this mess.

"She'll be fahne," assured Rogue, "She's dating the guy for crying out loud. She can handle it."

Scott still protested. He had no doubt Jean could handle herself, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying. For now, he and the others had plenty of other concerns so he stayed and let his friend do what she had to do.

With little guidance, Jean ran over piles of debris in search of Logan. There were still small fires burning and she could see sparks from exposed wires. But that did little to dissuade her. All she could think about was finding Logan. He had to have escaped. She sensed it in his mind when she warned him. It couldn't end here. He wouldn't let it. But as she looked, she could sense no trace of his mind. Either he was out cold or worse, but she wouldn't even contemplate such a notion.

"Logan! Logan, where are you?" she called out.

Using her telekinesis she bore through piles of debris, searching for any signs of her lover. She grew increasingly anxious and frustrated, ripping through steel beams and shattering sections of building that were still standing.

She couldn't believe these people. She had seen through their psychic sessions the horrors of Weapon X. It wasn't enough to torture him just once. They had to finish the job, not caring about the new life he built with the X-men. But she couldn't allow those monsters to succeed. Logan was an X-man now and no X-man was ever left behind. She kept moving piles of debris, looking for any sign of him. But she still couldn't sense anything.

"Logan…" Jean cried, starting to lose hope.

Then she heard it. A distinct _snikt_ rang out from a nearby pile. Jean rushed over to the source and just as she arrived she saw a clawed hand shoot out from the debris.

"Logan!" she exclaimed.

Rushing to his aid, she used her telekinesis to move some of the heavier debris. When it was cleared she saw the tired and bloodied body of Wolverine. He was a mess, but he was still conscious and moving. She quickly knelt down and helped him up, not caring about the blood and dirt. She got him out of the rubble and he could barely stand, but when he looked up at her with his gruff eyes she smiled.

"Hnn…hey Red," he told her in a tired tone.

"Hey yourself," she said with tears in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Ugh…I need a beer."

Jean smiled and laughed. That was all the reassurance she needed.

"You're okay," she said.

He clung to her tightly as she used her telekinesis to fly them out of the rubble and back towards the others. He was on the verge of passing out. His tired and tattered body was already beyond its limits. Logan fought long and hard to break free from Weapon X again. But unlike last time, he fought into the arms of a beautiful woman. Something about that made this very personal struggle much more meaningful.

As Jean retrieved Logan from the rubble, Xavier and the X-men confronted Magneto in the clearing. They were all grateful to have escaped from Weapon X, but even with his help they all had reason to be skeptical. The Master of Magnetism maintained a serious demeanor. He hadn't even been a prisoner and he looked more disgusted by Weapon X than they were. Behind him other members of the Brotherhood emerged. Pietro and Wanda joined him, apparently providing backup to their little rescue. Lance Alvers was there too, who was undoubtedly the source of the tremors. They all seemed ready to fight, but Magneto held them back.

"It's good to see that you and your X-men are okay, Charles," said Magneto, "Though I doubt it would have stayed that way much longer."

"Yes, thank you for your assistance, Erik," said Xavier, who was still leaning on Scott for support, "My team and I are both grateful."

"Yeah…grateful," said Bobby dryly, "Even if it doesn't make up for all the other times he tried to kill us."

That earned him a look from Hank and Ororo, but Bobby merely shrugged. Luckily, Magneto chose to ignore it.

"Gratuity aside, I hope this experience with Weapon X has enlightened you," he went on.

"Enlighten us on what?" scoffed Warren as he shivered from the cold, "How much it sucks to be someone else's personal science project?"

"Oh it goes much further than that, my boy," said Magneto strongly, "Now do you see the futility of your cause? You X-men champion humanity and yet look what they've done. They are prepared to strip you of your will turn you into living weapons. And to kill your own kind no less! If ever there was a proof of human barbarism, surely this is it!"

For once, the X-men found it hard to disagree. They endured a great deal, living under the prospect of being turned into weapons. Weapon X was some of the worst humanity had to offer. It did not bode well for their efforts towards peace and understanding.

"Is that what this is about?" asked Hank, "Proving to us that humanity is beyond hope?"

"Hardly," scoffed Magneto, "I don't just offer proof. I offer opportunity! Join me again, Charles. With my Brotherhood and your X-men, think of what we could accomplish! Together, we can grant our kind the salvation it deserves!"

"But at what cost?" said Charles, "We've been over this before, Erik. I will not resort to such violent means."

"Even after all this? Are you mad, Charles? Hasn't Weapon X taught you anything?"

"Oh I've learned much from this experience, old friend. Most notably, I've learned both humans and mutants are capable of resorting to great deception to further their goals."

"Deception? What are you talking about, Professor?" asked Ororo curiously.

"Why don't you ask, Erik? He should know," said Xavier with an apprehensive glare.

Magneto's expression hardened. He clearly knew what Xavier was hinting at. None of the other X-men seemed to pick up on it, but somehow he knew the truth.

"It was you, wasn't it?" said the Professor sternly, "You were the one that tipped General Wraith off about the institute security system. How else would they have been able to get around our security system? You were the only one who knew enough about that system to know how to beat it."

"You mean he set us up to be abducted?" exclaimed Rogue with burning resentment.

"Not quite, but he did make it possible," said Xavier, "Don't bother denying it, Erik. I read General Wraith's mind. Those _anonymous_ tips you gave him and Cornelius were telling enough, but using the alias _Magnus_ was a dead giveaway. Now you expect me and my team to join you? After you set us up and provoked these monsters? As far as I'm concerned, you're no better than the forbearers of Weapon X."

"That's being generous," said Scott, not hiding his resentment either.

"Remind me to tell my dad to scan our new equipment more thoroughly," said Warren.

Magneto scowled at his former friend. He did not anticipate this. He gave too much credit to General Wraith. If that man had been remotely competent, he wouldn't have let Xavier look into his mind. But the truth was out and the resentment on the faces of the X-men gave a clear answer. They were not going to take him up on his offer.

"Is this how you want it to be, X-men? Deception or no deception, you'll be doomed to fight more monsters like these in your futile battles."

"Better a cause by a dreamer than that of a hypocrite," said Bobby, "Take your propaganda somewhere else, Magneto. The X-men aren't buying it."

"Watch your tongue, boy!" scorned Pietro, "You're lucky we helped save your asses because we could just as easily…"

"Enough Pietro," said Magneto, cutting him off, "They've clearly made their decision. Let them live with the consequences."

Pietro fumed at his remarks. Bobby just shot him a snide look. Wanda had to hold him back to stop from picking a fight. Bobby was tempted as well, but he and the rest of the X-men had enough battle for none night. The two teams clearly weren't going to be teaming up anytime soon. They stood by their mentors. With the decision final, Magneto backed off and turned away from his former friend, but not before giving him one final message.

"Bear in mind that if I leave, Charles, my offer leaves with me. And should you or your X-men interfere in any way with my future plans, I will show no mercy."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Erik," said Xavier with a touch of sorrow, "But if these are the paths we must walk, so be it."

Magneto cast him one last stern look. But he didn't say anything more as he used the metal disk from the escape to fly him and his Brotherhood away. There was nothing more to say. He did what he came here to do. But he and Charles Xavier remained rivals.

"Biggest mistakes of your lives, X-men!" Lance called out, "You're gonna regret not joining us! Just you wait!"

"Bite me, Mount Jackass," retorted Rogue.

Lance's words quickly faded along with the rest of the Brotherhood, leaving the X-men to take in everything that happened. Jean and caught up with them, carrying Logan with her who had since passed out. They were all tired and jaded from this experience. Weapon X proved to be a tenacious foe. They were every bit as devious as Logan described. But they fought their way out with their free will and humanity still intact. And that was always a victory in their minds.

"What now, Professor?" asked Scott, "He definitely seems to be up to something. And I doubt this is the last we'll see of Weapon X either."

"I don't know, Scott," said Xavier distantly, "But whatever happens, we mustn't forget what Magneto and Weapon X has shown us."

"That madmen will always find new ways to screw with us?" said Bobby dryly.

"That we must never forget our humanity," he stated strongly, "Because if we stray too far, we may become that which we hate most."

"Considering the lengths Weapon X went through to use us, I'll take that," said Ororo.

"Me too, but it never hurts to squeeze in a little extra compensation," said Rogue with a wry smile.

The others looked at her curiously and saw that she still had a few of the power suppressing collars Weapon X used on them earlier. In the heat of the escape, she still took time to swipe as many as she could. It was easy to see just how much such technology meant to Rogue and it offered any number of possibilities for her.

"Are those…" Scott began.

"They are, sugah," she said with a grin, "Ah say with a little tweaking, we may be able to make these things work for us and not against us. Plus, Ah'm sure we can find _other _uses for them."

"I'll bet," snickered Warren.

Scott She also couldn't help but cast Scott a special look. It caused him to blush and Jean to stare, but with Logan still resting in her arms that was a matter for another time. It seemed fitting that this is how it would end. Once again, they saw Xavier's dream in action and how Magneto's tactics came up short. Something that could have destroyed the X-men only served to embolden them. Given Magneto's ominous threats, it was something they were definitely going to need for future conflicts.

"We'll discuss those matters later, Rogue," said Xavier, managing a smile, "For now, let's go home."

* * *

**Logan's Room – Later**

"Hnn…"

The deep groans of a tired and sore Wolverine escaped as he finally came to. Everything seemed like a daze. He didn't remember the plane trip back or being moved to his room. The last thing remembered was clawing his way out of the rubble and flying away in Jean's arms. The fight with Sabretooth and the building collapsing on him really did a number for him. Even with his healing, he couldn't help but be sore. But when he opened his eyes and regained focus, he was greeted with a welcome sight.

"Hey," said Jean smiling warmly as she hovered over him in a revealing black camisole with matching panties.

"Hey yourself, darlin'," he said, grunting a bit as he rose up, "I must still be out of it. Because I could swear we're in my bedroom and you're half naked."

Jean laughed and gave him an affectionate gesture, letting him know this was no dream.

"You're not out of it, Logan. You're awake and fully healed. Even that dirty mind of yours appears to be in once piece."

"Lucky me," he said, still grunting a bit as he tried to sit up, "I still feel like a tank ran me over."

"Considering what you went through, I'm not surprised. But it's over now. We're back safe and sound in the mansion in your room," said Jean, leaning in closer to him so he could feel her warmth, "I figured you would prefer waking up here as opposed to the infirmary."

"You figured right, Jeannie," he said, managing a half grin, "You really went out of your way for an animal like me?"

"That's what you do for someone you love," she said as she traced over his burly face.

Despite soreness and lingering bitterness over Weapon X and Sabretooth, Logan couldn't help but take comfort in Jean's warm presence. The care and concern in her eyes was genuine, without pity or disgust for what he nearly became. As he gazed into them he pulled her into a light embrace. He felt her shift her body so she was now lying on top of him, still tracing her soft hands down his burly flesh. Feeling her warmth was just what he needed after this mess.

It was still sinking in. Once again, Weapon X came back to haunt him and this time those bastards nearly succeeded. He was so close to losing it all again and even though they failed, Dr. Cornelius and a number of his goons got away. It was a given they would cross paths again. But more than that, what really struck him was the harsh reminder of what he was under Weapon X and what he still is in some ways. Like it or not, he was the product of their mad ambitions. He could never escape that. Even here with the X-men, the scars still lingered. And they left him full of doubt.

"It's never gonna stop, you know?" he said in his gruff tone, "Those pricks will keep coming for me until they finish the job."

"We'll stop them," assured Jean, "We'll make sure they never succeed."

"That's just it, Jeannie. They already have," he said distantly, "I could hunt down every last one of them and kill them one by one. But it still wouldn't change what they did to me. I'll still be a monster. And no matter what I do that monster will always be inside me, clawing away. It's a part of me I can never escape, no matter how much I hate those pricks for what they did."

"But that doesn't mean you're doomed to the fate they laid out for you," said Jean.

"Maybe so, but it still makes me a dangerous guy to be around. That rage you and the Prof have been helping me deal with is never going away. I'm still Wolverine as much as I am Logan or whatever the hell my name was before all this. That Cornelius guy was right. I'll never escape Weapon X. I'll always be the same messed up thug because of it."

There was a sense of sorrow mixed in with his anger. Weapon X had truly hurt him and this experience helped to open many of those old wounds. Jean leaned in closer to him, a look of compassion in her eyes as she caressed his burly face. While he may be tied to these people now and forever, that didn't mean he had to be a slave to their whims.

"Logan…I won't claim to know how you feel about all this," she said tenderly, "Even a psychic can never understand your suffering. But I believe you're wrong and so is Weapon X. You're more than just an experiment. You're a man…a man who has been lost and tormented for so long. And despite all your suffering, you still have your humanity."

"My humanity?" he scoffed bitterly, "That's the first thing they took when they did this to me."

He started to look away, but Jean cupped his chin and turned him back towards her so he could look into her affectionate gaze.

"They tried to take it, Logan. But guess what? They failed," she said strongly, "They hurt you, tortured you, and twisted your mind for their own sick means. They created the monster you see inside yourself. Even after everything they did, you're still a man with a heart. You've shown me, and the rest of the X-men for that matter, that you're strong enough to go beyond the anger and bitterness and do good in the world. You may still be a gruff, ill-mannered, short tempered old man, but you're still a good man. Don't ever forget that."

Logan was silent for a moment as he took in her tender words. He remained lost in her gaze as he traced his hands up the elegant curves of her body. Then he caressed her face and smiled.

"I try not to forget. It's hard as hell sometimes. Guess I just need a reminder every now and then, especially after shit like this."

"Then I guess I'll have to spend the rest of the night _reminding_ you any way I can," said Jean in a deep, sensual tone.

"Any way, huh?" said Logan with a husky grin, "You're too damn good for me, Jeannie."

"You're good enough for anybody, Logan. Now kiss me."

No more words were spoken as Jean and Logan came together in a kiss. He wrapped his powerful arms around her body as she sank into his embrace. The pain and bitterness from Weapon X gave way to comfort and love. The kiss deepened as they touched each other with affection and longing. Jean made sure her every gesture was thorough and passionate. And Logan made sure he returned each gesture with his own brand of special affection. They eventually lost themselves in the feeling, shedding their clothes and embracing the sensual spirit of the moment on through the night.

Weapon X had an impact on all the X-men. They saw first hand the kind of madness human kind was capable of. For Logan, the scars remained. This latest attempt to use him failed, but it was an indelible reminder that he could never escape this dark organization. It was the one part of his past he couldn't forget. But it was also a reminder that he was not the monster they tried to turn him into. He was a man and an X-man. That was something they could never take from him.

* * *

**Weapon X Lab Ruins – Later**

All was silent as the sun rose over the ruins of the former Weapon X lab. What had once been the forefront of Weapon X's mysterious agenda was now just a pile or rubble in a charred, desolate spot of earth. The dust had long since settled and the fires had gone out. The guards and workers that survived had long since fled under emergency orders issued by General Wraith. The once top secret facility was no longer viable and Weapon X had no choice but to move on. They had been delivered a serious blow, but they were far from defeated.

But through the silence, two ominous figures emerged not far from the ruins. One came from the rubble while another flew in from above. While Weapon X had their share of ambitions with this facility, they weren't the only ones.

"Thanks for getting me out, Mags. It was starting to get cramped in there," growled Sabretooth, still covered in dirt and debris.

"It was the least I could do, Sabretooth," said Magneto in his usual deep tone, "The inside information you provided helped a great deal with this elaborate ruse. If only Charles hadn't gotten wind of it things might have turned out differently."

"Whatever," shrugged the feral mutant, "I'm just glad to see Weapon X get screwed over for once. I still can't believe they actually thought I was on their side! Did they seriously think I would go along with this shit?"

"Typical human foolishness," scoffed Magneto, "They were going to betray you anyways once they had what they wanted."

"Can't say that would surprise me. Hell, it wouldn't be the first time!"

Magneto rolled his eyes at his remark. But that didn't bother Sabretooth. He understood this guy liked to think big. But that wasn't his style. He preferred more personal battles. He only went along with this so he could get a shot at Wolverine. He delivered for the most part. He got to see Logan suffer, but that wasn't enough. He still had plenty of scores to settle with him.

"So what happens now? You got what you wanted, but I didn't get everything that I wanted. That means I'm entitled to a little extra compensation," said Sabretooth.

"Don't overestimate your worth, Victor. I may be a reasonable man, but I am not prone to intimidation," said Magneto sternly.

"So says the guy who wears a bucket on his head."

Magneto chose to ignore that comment. There were more important matters at hand than Sabretooth's chronic lack of manners.

"But you're in luck. I may need your skills again very soon. As it turns out this little ruse was just a precursor to a much bigger plan. And since the X-men foolishly rejected my offer, it's likely they'll interfere."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Mags, but I ain't getting involved in anybody else's plan!" said the feral mutant, "After Weapon X, I'm going solo. So just pay me a little extra cash and help me salvage some data bits from this mess and we'll call it even."

Magneto's gaze narrowed. His choice was disappointing, but probably for the best. There was no way a man like Sabretooth could ever appreciate the grandeur of what he was working for. His plans ran much deeper than petty matters such as revenge or violence. His plan promised to reshape the world as they knew it. The current order could not be allowed to propagate any longer. It was a corrupt order where mutants were oppressed. Humans were the inferior ones, not mutants. And soon the whole world would be reminded of that.

"If that's what you want, so be it. But be careful, Victor Creed. You will be affected. My plan promises to overthrow the corrupt order that has held our kind back for too long. This battle has been brewing for a long time. And I will see to it that mutants fire the first shot."

"Blah, blah, blah spar me the Mel Gibson speech and let's get this over with," said Sabretooth dryly, "I got some places to go and people to maul."

Magneto scorned the feral mutant for his crass attitude. But Sabretooth made his decision just as Charles and his X-men had done. They were destined to miss out on something truly grand. It was a pity not all mutants were as motivated to grasp what was rightfully theirs. But if they were content with being left behind, that was their problem.

"Very well," he said with a harsh scold, "With or without you, our people will rise up. Mankind's reign has gone on long enough. The time has come for a revolution!"

* * *

**Up next: Bedazzled**


	13. Issue 13: Bedazzeled

**Issue #13  
Bedazzled**

**

* * *

**_Born with extraordinary powers, the X-men fight for peace in a world that hates and fears them. Professor Charles Xavier, their mentor and founder of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, has been training his students for years to tackle the changing times as human/mutant affairs become more complex._

_Recently, the X-men endured a grueling ordeal at the hands of Weapon X, a mysterious organization bent on turning mutants into weapons. Led by Dr. Cornelius and General Wraith, the organization was originally after Wolverine. But after the X-men thwarted their first attempt to re-capture him, they struck back and were able to capture not just him but the entire team. The X-men faced a grim fate, but they escaped and defeated Weapon X with the help of their longtime foe, Magneto._

_After the ordeal, Magneto offered the X-men a chance to join his Brotherhood. But they refused when they learned that he helped Weapon X capture them. Embittered, Magneto left with the promise of more conflict. And given their history with the master of magnetism, there is little doubt that this is a promise he would keep. _

_Despite Magneto's warning, the X-men continue with their efforts to better human/mutant relations. One such case has emerged outside concert halls across the country._

_

* * *

_**Atlanta, George – Southside Concert Hall**

"Hey hey! Ho ho! The Dazzler tour has got to go! Hey hey! Ho ho! The Dazzler tour has got to go!"

"Mutants are a danger! Not an entertainer! Mutants are a danger! Not an entertainer!"

The various chants of large protest groups crowded around the streets leading to the famous Southside Concert Hall. The heart of Atlanta Georgia had been turned into a powder keg of anti-mutant activity as crowds flocked from nearby regions to protest this event. News cameras and media outlets from all across the nation converged on the area. What started as a concert was quickly becoming a volatile situation in the ever changing course of human/mutant affairs.

At the center of it all was the star of the show, Alison Blaire. She was leader of an emerging band popularly known as Dazzler. She was a guitarist and she sang lead vocals. But her musical talents weren't the main attractions. It was her mutant powers that drew the crowds. She had the unique ability to turn sound waves into dazzling light displays. It was a power she developed unexpectedly when she was a lounge singer and showgirl in Las Vegas. Some people reacted with awe while others reacted with terror. But whatever their reaction, they came to her shows.

Three years and countless deals later she sought to graduate from regional stardom to the national stage. She took all her savings and moved to Hollywood where she hoped her big break would come. It was a far cry from her less than glamorous upbringing in Philadelphia, but it was a necessary step. She also got an agent to help in her path to stardom. It began by taking her act on the road. But she quickly learned that people in certain areas of the country weren't nearly as tolerant as they were on the west coast.

"And I thought the protests in New Orleans were bad," mused Alison as she gazed outside her trailer window, "Tell me again why we're doing a show here of all places?"

"It's part of the business, Ali girl. If you want to strike it big, you gotta put your name out there," said her agent, Kirby Jackson.

"But why bother in areas like this? They clearly don't want me here and I doubt they'll buy my record."

"It's not just about selling merchandise. It's about drawing attention!"

"Isn't that what my first televised performance is supposed to do?" she complained, "How is being surrounded by protesters going to help my image?"

"Just take a moment to look beyond the protesters," coaxed Kirby, "You may have drawn the attention of the anti-mutant crowd, but you've also drawn the attention of every media outlet within a five state radius. It's all adding to your level of exposure. You never would have gotten this back in Vegas!"

"I was never afraid a riot would break out in Vegas," said Alison, hugging her shoulders, "I've played in hostile crowds before, but never this hostile."

"Don't think of them as hostile. Think of them as publicity fodder. One way or another, they'll draw more attention. More attention means more interest. And more interest means better deals. You do want that, don't you?"

Alison Blair looked away from the protesters. She wanted to be a performer since she was four. She remembered how her mother told stories about her days as a lounge singer. It helped inspire her to pursue her own dreams. She and her father always told her she had great talent. It may have just been parental encouragement, but Alison took it seriously. Even after her mutant powers manifested, her parents encouraged her to use them to accomplish her dreams. But lately it seemed they just made things complicated.

"Of course I want it," she said distantly, "But I didn't get into this business to get caught up in human/mutant affairs. I got into it to be a star. I don't want my mutant powers to take precedent over my performance."

"I understand that, Ali," said Kirby, trying to sound encouraging, "But you have to face facts. We're a slave to circumstances in this business. You being a mutant and an up and coming performer can't be separated. You can either fight it or work with it."

"I'm not trying to fight it. I'm just trying to balance it. I want to be known as a performer who happens to be a mutant, not a mutant who happens to be a performer."

"And the only way you'll get that is if you show everybody just how good a performer you are! The path to stardom isn't laid out by a red carpet. Sometimes you gotta trek through a little mud in the beginning!"

"At least tell me it's going to get easier over time."

"I wish I could, Ali. But that's the nature of the industry. Just take it one show at a time. You'll get there! Trust me!"

Alison rolled her eyes as she retreated to her desk and mirror. Her father warned her about agents. He said whenever they urged her to trust them that usually meant they were just as clueless as she was. It was not an encouraging sign. But she worked too hard for this to turn back now. Her desire to be a star outweighed her concerns about getting caught up in human/mutant affairs.

"My mom once told me great performers make great sacrifices. I hope I'm up to it," she sighed as she looked over her Dazzler outfit, "Get the crew ready. We better get everything in place."

"At a girl!" said Kirby, giving her an encouraging gesture, "You just worry about performing. I'll worry about everything else."

The young took a deep breath and set aside her anxiety as she started preparing for her show. Those protesters weren't getting any less hostel. This was set to be the biggest night of her career thus far. She had best make it count.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Far from Alison's trailer and just outside the crowded streets, the Brotherhood of Mutants watched the scene from a rooftop. Lance, Pietro, Wanda, and John wore civilian clothing. They were trying to keep a low profile. It wasn't easy since Toad and Blob's appearance were so hard to hide. That's why they were staying back only as support. Their orders were clear. They were not to draw attention to themselves until the time was right.

"Now this is my kind of mission!" said John, "A sunny day in the big city and crash a concert! Can't go wrong with that!"

"We're not just going to crash a concert," said Lance as he looked out over the crowds through a pair of binoculars, "Magneto sent us here for a reason. We've got cameras, protesters, and all the tension you could ask for. It's important we _provoke_ this in the right way."

"And you think you're qualified to do the provoking? Aside from your stunt during the Weapon X debacle, you haven't done anything for our cause," said Wanda skeptically.

"Give me a break, Wanda! It's not like your old man lays everything out for me!" shot Lance, "But if you want to see my worth, just you wait. I'm in charge of this operation for a good reason!"

"You had a fling with this Dazzler chick back when she was a showgirl. How does _that_ qualify you to lead?" scoffed Pietro

"If you want to find a better way in, be my guest," said Lance harshly, "But bear in mind you'll be defying your dad and we both know how much you hate that."

Pietro scowled the rebellious young man. Lance hadn't been in the Brotherhood long, but he acted as though he had already earned his spot with them. But he had done little to prove himself. He spent much of his days lofting about, watching TV, and strumming his guitar. He didn't seem nearly as dedicated and only contributed when he had to.

"So what's your plan, fearless leader?" said the speedster dryly.

"You'll see," said Lance with a mischievous grin, "One way or another, this show is gonna rock the world!"

As much as Pietro, John, and Wanda resented following Lance's lead, they went along with him. For his sake and theirs, Lance had better get this right. He had a chance to get in Magneto's good graces and he wasn't going to make light of it. The world was about to get a taste of the coming revolution and they make sure everybody, human and mutant, heard their message loud and clear.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Back Yard**

It was a nice sunny afternoon in Westchester as the X-men took advantage of it. Much of the team was lounging around outside, taking in the fine weather after a busy day of classes and training. Scott, Logan, Bobby, and Warren were on the basketball court playing a little two-on-two. It was Scott and Bobby versus Warren and Logan. It was just supposed to be a friendly game, but given how competitive Logan and Scott could be with each other it quickly turned into a battle.

"Come on, wings! Pick up the pace! Play defense already!" bellowed Logan after Bobby just hit a fade-away.

"I'm trying!" said Warren, short of breath, "But just because I can fly in the air doesn't mean I'm as fast on the ground."

"Stop makin' excuses! That's the third time you let popsicle duck past you!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so pre-occupied with fouling me, you might take a moment to use a little strategy," taunted Scott as he caught the ball from Bobby.

"Don't get coy with me, Slim! You're still only up by six!" growled Logan.

"And it's only going to get wider," smirked Scott.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, bub!" he said as he snatched the ball.

Logan and Scott got into position, looking as though they were playing in the NBA finals. Bobby and Warren followed suit, but not with nearly the intensity.

"Remind me again how a friendly game of two-on-two turned into Scott vs. Logan round 543?" said Bobby as he caught his breath.

"I had it at 544, but hell if I know," said Warren, still panting, "I'd almost rather be cleaning the Danger Room."

"You're just saying that because you're losing," grinned Bobby, "Suck it up for a few more rounds and if they want a best of seven, we'll ditch and get burgers."

"Deal!"

While they were going at it on the court, Hank and Ororo stayed back and enjoyed a nice picnic together. It consisted mainly of light snacks like cookies and crackers, but the food wasn't nearly as important as just having some time together outside their teaching duties. Jean later joined them after having taken a test that ran late and shared in the snacks. She also kept a close eye on the game to make sure it didn't get too out of hand between Scott and Logan. Rogue was there as well, but she sat off to the side on a picnic table and watched the game from her own end. She was smoking her afternoon cigarette as was her custom, but she was smiling a lot more than she usually did.

Her shift in her overall mood was apparent for everyone. The Weapon X affair had been a trying ordeal and it was still fresh in their minds. But for Rogue it yielded something more. The power inhibiting collars Weapon X used to keep them in their cells offered her the first ray of hope since she got her powers. With the technology in the collars, she had a means to touch again. Hank spent hours on end analyzing them. While neither he nor the Professor understood the technology behind them or where they came from, they did work and they did give them something they could use to help her.

And their timing couldn't have been better. Since Weapon X she spent even more time around Scott. Her intentions for doing so were clear and if she could touch, that meant nothing would hold her back. While many saw that as a good thing, Jean wasn't so sure.

"Would you like another cookie, Jean?" offered Ororo, "At the rate Hank is eating them they won't last much longer."

"That's okay. Knock yourselves out," said Jean, not taking her eyes off the basketball game with the boys, "I'm not big on raisin oatmeal anyways."

"You and most of the others," said Hank as he grabbed another handful of cookies, "Although how anybody could not develop a taste for these savory morsels defies all notions of taste."

"So says the man who also puts mayonnaise on baloney sandwiches," said Jean with a slight chuckle, "I'm not that hungry anyways. I just wish I could relax more on a nice day like this. But it's always stressful when I have to keep an eye on Scott and Logan when they get involved in anything competitive."

"You have my sympathies," said Ororo with a reassuring smile, "But is that the only thing bothering you? You look more troubled than stressed."

Jean sighed as her gazed drifted over towards Rogue, who was still puffing away on her cigarette smiling as she watched Scott make an acrobatic jump shot.

"It's not that I'm troubled. I just still get the feeling that Rogue's got some lingering hostility towards me. I had hoped we patched some of it up after the Weapon X affair, but now that she has that power inhibiting collar I'm not so sure."

"Why do you say that?" asked Hank, "Rogue's been nothing but upbeat since I deciphered that collar for her. I haven't seen her smile this much since she arrived."

"Maybe to you, but I still sense that feeling in her," said Jean, not taking her eyes off Rogue, "She wants to make a move on Scott and she thinks I'm an obstacle."

"Well are you?" asked Ororo.

"Of course not!" she said defensively, "I've already made it abundantly clear to her that I'm not trying to come between her and Scott. But she just can't seem to wrap her head around that. It's like I'm an affront her personal life!"

"Calm down, Jean," said the African woman, "I'm sure she's just being stubborn. She does have a tendency to get worked up."

"I know, but I wish she would stop hounding me about it," said Jean with a bitter sigh, "What does she want me to do? Stop being friends with Scott? She knows that's not going to happen. So why does she keep pushing this issue?"

"With all due respect, Jean…maybe she's picking up on something you're not," said Hank.

Jean turned towards her long time teacher and teammate curiously.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you're taking her side, Hank," she said.

"I'm not taking any sides," he said innocently, "But you should consider the possibility that while you are trying to be reasonable with her situation, perhaps subconsciously you still harbor lingering uncertainties."

"You mean I'm saying one thing and meaning something totally different?" said Jean skeptically, "Hank, you know me. I'm not like that."

"I'm not saying you are. But you said it yourself. Scott is and always will be your best friend. It's only natural to be defensive when someone comes along looking to get close to him. Now that Rogue can touch, it may not sit well with you deep inside and you're letting it show without being aware of it."

Jean was silent for a moment as she digested Hank's words. She shifted her gaze back to Scott, who made another skilled jump shot. When he saw her looking at him he smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. Then she looked back over towards Rogue, who was smiling at him as well. But she seemed a little annoyed that he hadn't looked her way first. It was pretty telling. Jean found herself feeling a little guilty now because maybe what Hank was saying did have some merit.

"I see what you mean," said Jean distantly, "Maybe I am still a little worried about her getting close to Scott. I guess I'll have to try harder to accept it. I owe it to her and to Scott for that matter after how hard he's been trying to accept me and Logan."

"I'm sure she'll come around. And so will you," said Ororo with a look of encouragement, "I believe something like this could be good for Scott and Rogue. But I am curious as to how someone like Scott could handle someone like Rogue."

"That I'm not worried about," said Jean with a humored grin, "If you knew anything about the last girl Scott dated, that thought would never cross your mind."

"I can vouch for that," laughed Hank, "But I agree. This could be beneficial, especially for Rogue. Charles and I have been working so hard to help her accept her powers. Now that she can control them to some extent, it should definitely help. I know personally how difficult it can be trying to accept what you are when you feel like you have no control."

"And yet you manage," said Ororo, slipping in closer to his furry grasp, "Control is a difficult thing to grasp, but it helps make sense of the world."

"Very well put, my dear," said Hank with a manly grin.

Hank affectionately draped his gorilla-like arm around her and pulled her into a warm embrace. It brought a warm smile to her beautiful face. She always enjoyed his warmth and loved the feeling of his soft fur. She had a warmth all her own as well and even liked to tease the soft fur of his body with her tender gestures.

"That reminds me," said Ororo as she twirled the hairs of his face around her finger, "If you've been able to make those collars work for Rogue, have you been able to make them work for Scott? You did say he has a difficult time controlling his powers as well."

Jean and Hank's expressions shifted. Ororo was still new here so she didn't know the full story on certain issues. Scott's power was one of them.

"That's…a bit more complicated," he said, "Even I couldn't begin to tell you the complications of such matters."

"Why not? Doesn't Scott want to control his powers as well?" asked Ororo curiously.

"It's not that, Ororo," said Jean, who knew this issue all too well, "It has less to do with his powers and more to do with his past. And that's a very touchy subject."

"Oh…I see," said Ororo distantly.

The African woman may not have known the full story, but she could tell by the look on Jean's face that there was a lot more to it. She had enough of her own touchy subjects to understand what they entailed. Since she was still getting to know everybody here, she couldn't understand those issues until she better understood the history behind them. And that took time.

"Don't take it personally, Ororo. We all have our difficulties," said Hank with a reassuring look, "Some take more than others to bring out. You just have to be patient."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed, "I guess that kind of insight will come with time."

"I hope it does," he said with a smile.

She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. Jean smiled at the sight, but remained uncertain of her own situation. She looked back over at Rogue. If the look on her face as she watched Scott was any indication, she would make her move soon. And she was going to have to deal with it. Subconsciously or not, she had to get over it the same way Scott had to get over her and Logan. But that was easier said than done. Looking back over at the game, she saw that it was still going strong. Logan just blatantly fouled Scott, literally shoving him into the pole of the basketball hoop as he did a lay-up. They started arguing again, leaving Jean to wonder just how difficult this could get.

Scott and Logan continued to argue and Warren and Bobby were forced to back off. Rogue started laughing as she put out her cigarette while Hank and Ororo tried to ignore it and share a tender moment. Jean sighed to herself as she prepared to step in and play referee like she always did. But then they all got an urgent psychic message.

'_X-men, please report to the War Room. A situation has come up in Georgia that requires our attention.'_

Scott and Logan fell silent. They still exchanged annoyed glares, but they would have to set this aside for now. Their X-men duties always came first.

'_We're on our way Professor.'_

Scott grabbed the ball and started walking towards the mansion. Logan followed close behind.

"We'll finish this later, Logan," said Scott.

"Whatever, one-eye," said Logan, "But next time, I pick the game."

Jean caught up with them to keep another fight from breaking out. It seemed to work when she hooked arms with Logan, but the tension was still there. At least for Bobby and Warren, it meant they could finally take a breather. Compared to getting caught up in a game between Logan and Scott, a mission seemed a lot less chaotic.

"Never thought I'd be so glad to get a mission," said Warren.

"Tell me about it," said Bobby, still trying to catch his breath, "So long as this doesn't involve monsters, aliens, or Magneto I'll take it."

* * *

**War Room**

"A rock concert?" exclaimed Bobby in a rare show of enthusiasm for a mission, "Our mission is to go to a rock concert in Atlanta?"

Bobby and the rest of the team were in full uniform, not knowing what to expect when they gathered in the War Room. Professor Xavier had been working here for the past two hours on the main console. The X-men assumed he was trying to track down Magneto or remnants of Weapon X. But when he revealed it involved a concert, they were all noticeably surprised. But it was in a good way.

"Yes, but it's not just a concert, Iceman," said Professor Xavier, "This event involved an up and coming mutant performer. Some of you may have heard of it. Her name is Alison Blair, but she's more popularly known as Dazzler."

Xavier brought up a promotional image of the concert on the computer. Bobby was still in a state of shock, but the rest of the team tried to keep it serious. Some, however, couldn't help themselves.

"Wow…I'm liking this mission already," grinned Warren at the attractive picture of her.

"You would, pretty boy," said Jean with a wry grin, "I've heard of her. She supposedly has these powers that allow her to put on dazzling light shows while she sings."

"Through sound wave photonic redistribution to be precise," said Hank as he looked over a read-out, "Quite a brilliant yet destructive manifestation if I do say so."

"You don't know the half of it. It's part of what made her such a big draw back on the west coast. There was this one show in Los Angeles where she actually damaged the roof of a concert hall, but no one seemed to care. She sold out her next three shows."

"Since when do you keep up with the teenie-bopper culture, Jeannie?" said Logan, who was the only one who didn't look too enthused about this mission.

"You didn't think those stacks of Cosmos I keep in my room were just for show, did you?" she quipped, "They did an article on Dazzler a few months ago. She's trying to go national, but so far her mutant powers aren't making that easy."

"That may be an understatement, Marvel Girl," said Xavier as he began typing on the console, "See for yourself."

The Professor brought up a new image on the screen. It was a video feed of a news report right outside the concert hall in Atlanta. And Xavier showed he wasn't exaggerating. It looked like a war zone. Huge anti-mutant crowds had gathered in the parking lots and choked the surrounding roads. They were chanting anti-mutant slogans and harassing concert-goers as they tried to get to the concert hall. Some even pelted busses with eggs, rocks, and whatever else they could get their hands on. It was quite the affair. Even the local news anchors had to duck in order to avoid the onslaught.

"_This has been the scene for the last two hours as the concert draws near. Angry protesters are doing everything they can to stop this concert. They see it as a front for the mutant agenda and they won't have it. Riot police have been called in, but the city Mayor has reiterated that should concert officials fail to maintain the peace he will cancel the event. But representatives of the Dazzler tour have made their intentions clear. The show will start as scheduled, but as you can see that may not be up to them."_

Xavier stopped the feed after the report. It was a bleak assessment by many standards. The anti-mutant crowd looked pretty determined to get their cause some national attention and so far they were succeeding. This Dazzler girl had a lot of guts to put on a show in a hostile environment like this. But with such a volatile situation, it may do more harm than good.

"Damn, you'd think they were protesting a satanic heavy metal band or something," said Bobby.

"That's southern hospitality for ya," said Rogue dryly.

"So what's the mission, Professor?" asked Scott, "Do you want us to go down there and keep an eye on the crowd?"

"It's not the crowd that concerns me, Cyclops," said Xavier as he closed the video feeds from the console, "It's a disturbing signal Cerebro picked up on an hour ago. Apparently, the Brotherhood has taken an interest in this event."

"The Brotherhood?" said Ororo with renewed concern, "For what reason would Magneto want to get involved in a concert?"

"Maybe he's a fan?" shrugged Bobby.

"If only that were the case," said the Professor, "But I suspect he has other plans. He's sent Quicksilver, Pyro, Avalanche, Blob, Toad, and the Scarlet Witch in full force. This concert is set to be nationally televised. If he wishes to cause a scene that would further stifle human/mutant affairs, this would be it."

It made sense. Magneto always did have a hunger for the spotlight, literally in this case. And they were still reeling from the mess they made in Detroit with Lance Alvers. Another debacle like that was not going to help their cause. Magneto had gotten the better of them too much lately. It was time they strike back and show they could take him on.

"So we fly in, beat the pulp out of those clowns, and get out before those protesters get too cranky," surmised Logan, "Sounds like a plan."

"And with any luck Dazzler will give us some backstage passes for helping her out!" said Bobby optimistically.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Bobby," said Xavier with an amused grin, "But be careful, X-men. Magneto made it clear during our last encounter that he intends to make his move soon. I can't be certain that this is it, but it is likely that this is another important step in whatever it is he has planned."

"Any idea on just what that plan entails, Professor?" asked Ororo.

"Not yet," sighed Xavier, "For now, your mission is to find out what the Brotherhood is up to and stop them from agitating the situation. If possible, help the authorities keep the protesters from getting out of hand. Bear in mind Magneto always has an ulterior motive. So be careful and stay vigilant."

"We always do," said Scott in his assertive tone, "Let's go, X-men."

Scott led the team out of the War Room and towards the hanger. Warren, Bobby, Hank, Ororo, Logan, and Rogue followed close behind. It wasn't a typical mission by any stretch, but it was definitely a step up after what happened with Weapon X.

"Sweet! Finally, a mission we can get excited about!" said Bobby.

"Too bad you already have a girlfriend," smirked Warren.

"Oh like you're going to sweep her off her feet in the middle of protests and an attack from the Brotherhood."

"Hey, you never know," shrugged the winged mutant, "In the X-men, stranger things have happened."

No one argued that. They seemed to encounter new twists no matter what the circumstances. It was the nature of their work. But one could only hope. It would be nice if Warren could get a little action. With so many others hooking up lately he was starting to feel left out. Even after what happened with his last relationship, it couldn't hurt to put himself out there a little more.

Most of the team had left the War Room and were on their way to the hanger. But before they had all left, Professor Xavier pulled Rogue aside.

"Rogue, could I have a word with you?" he asked.

Rogue stopped and turned back, looking over towards Scott and letting him know that she would catch up. She was a little anxious about the look the Professor was giving her. She already had a good idea on what this was about.

"What is it, Professor? Ah don't wanna hold the team up," she said.

"This won't take long," he assured her, "I just noticed you've been wearing your inhibiter collar ever since Hank and I gave it to you. And I'm a little concerned."

"What's there to be concerned about?" said Rogue defensively, "Ah'm just trying to enjoy bein' able to touch again. Ah had a hard enough time dealin' with it when y'all were tellin' meh Ah might never be able to control it."

"It's not that, Rogue," he said, maintaining a calm tone, "But it's worth reminding you that the nature of your powers is very unique. There's no guarantee that the inhibitor will work forever."

"Ah know. You don't need to remind meh of that," she said bitterly, "But ain't that just all the more reason to enjoy it? If Ah ain't gonna be able to touch forever, Ah wanna make good use of the time Ah got. And if ya think Ah'm gonna end up a total basket case the day this thing stops workin', don't worry. Ah won't let that happen."

"I believe you, Rogue. But my concern is that by suppressing your powers constantly like this, you'll forget at some point that they are still a part of you. They're as much a part of you as any other part of your identity. At some point you're going to have to accept that. And being able to suppress them like this may make that more difficult."

Rogue stood in a bitter silence. She tried pushing this issue aside. Since she got her inhibitor collar she had been so happy. Being able to control her powers freed her from the prison of her own body. And it was so easy. All she had to do was put the collar on, flip a switch, and that was it. It was easy to forget that this was a part of her. In a ways she didn't want to accept that. But she could see where the Professor was coming from.

"Ah know Ah've gotta accept that Ah'm a life-draining parasite at some point," she said, "But with all due respect, Professor, can it wait?"

The Professor wheeled towards her and put his hand on hers in a comforting gesture.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't enjoy your newfound freedom, Rogue," he told her, "I'm just saying you need to maintain perspective. These powers are and always will be a part of you. I won't claim to understand the hardships you've endured, but I can say with certainty that you'll only make it harder for yourself if you try to avoid this. Do you understand?"

His tone was sincere and his eyes were honest. Rogue still wasn't used to seeing that in someone after dealing with Mystique for so long. She still disliked the notion of accepting this isolation, even when she could control it now. But as cynical as she was about the world, she believed this man when he said he was concerned. And she saw the reason behind it.

"Ah understand," she said, "But Ah can't promise you Ah'll accept it anytime soon."

"I know. I only ask that you do your best," said Xavier, "And you have many friends here that will help you every step of the way."

"Yeah, Ah'm still gettin' used to that too," she said with a smile, "Is that all?"

"That is all, Rogue," he nodded, "Go ahead and catch up with the team and good luck."

Rogue nodded back and ran off towards the hanger. They were probably ready for take-off now and were just waiting on her. As important an issue as her powers were, the mission needed her focus. She would have plenty of time to deal with this later.

For Xavier, watching Rogue run off left him with some lingering uncertainty. Helping mutants control their powers was at the very core of why he began this school. But there was a fine line between control and suppression. Rogue wasn't his first student to deal with this and she certainly wasn't going to be the last. That fragile balance between control and suppression seemed to be at the heart of the deepening conflict between humans and mutants. Magneto and his Brotherhood threatened to upset that balance. And it was up to his X-men to keep it during this fragile point in human/mutant affairs.

* * *

**Southside Concert Hall – Backstage**

"Dazzler! Dazzler! Dazzler! Dazzler!"

The deafening, synchronized cheers of thousands of fans reverberated through the vast concert hall. The show was set to begin in fifteen minutes and everyone was brimming with anticipation. Alison Blaire stood backstage, looking over the vast crowd. There wasn't an empty seat in the house. She had played large venues before, but this was one of the biggest. And while it was refreshing to see people chanting her name in admiration, she was still nervous.

The protests were still going on outside and her security crew said it was getting tenser as the show drew near. The police already had riot gear around the perimeter of the building and all roads had been closed off. That didn't stop some from harassing her fans and crew. Her agent was on the phone the whole time, talking to the promoter and the mayor trying to maintain order. If it got too bad then they would have to pull the plug. But with the crowd cheering and TV cameras rolling, that wasn't an option.

'_This is it, girl. You're in the major leagues now. I sure wish the circumstances were better, but you've worked too hard. It's now or never.'_

Alison took a deep breath as she checked her appearance one more time. She was wearing her custom made outfit, which consisted of skin tight black pants and a matching black halter top with streaks of yellow sparkles covering every area. It was meant to personify the nature of her powers. It wasn't as revealing as the outfits she wore in Las Vegas, but it made her look more like a real musician. And that's what she was going for.

"That looks good on you," came a deep voice from behind her, "I seem to remember you wearing a lot less when I last saw you."

Alison abruptly turned around, only to see the last person she ever expected. It was him, Lance Alvers, her former band mate and ex-boyfriend. She hadn't seen or spoken to him in years. Now all the sudden he was here backstage, looking as rugged and tough as ever. For him to show up here on the most important night of her life was a total shock, and not in a good way.

"Lance?" she exclaimed, "What are you…how did you get back here?"

"Calm down," he coaxed, "Is that any way to talk to an old flame?"

Alison was bewildered and outraged. But Lance kept his cool and approached her in a domineering manner.

"Relax, I told the guys in back I knew you. I showed them an old picture of us and he let me through," he said, "You remember…the one from Chicago two years ago? The kid-friendly version, of course."

Alison blushed profusely. She knew what picture he was talking about. It wasn't her proudest moment to say the least. But then again she could say that about her entire relationship with this man.

"Lance I…I don't have time to deal with this!" she exclaimed, "If you came all this way to spark something between us again, you're going to be disappointed! We broke up for a good reason, remember?"

"Yeah…I remember," he said, his tone shifting somewhat, "I was immature, angry, and out of control. I see that now. But things are different. I'm part of something greater."

"This isn't another one of your rag-tag band proposals, is it?" said Alison skeptically.

"Far from it, Ali. This isn't about music, stardom, or fame. This is about who and what we are. Before you go out onto that stage, parading around as an ordinary singer, it's worth reminding you that you're not ordinary. And you never will be."

"You came all this way to remind me of that?" scoffed Alison, "I got plenty of reminders just getting here! Or did you not see the angry protesters outside?"

"I know. I saw them. But I'm not here to remind you. I'm not even here to stop you from going out on stage."

"Then why are you here?" she said strongly, "Tell me so I can have the nearest bouncer throw you out on your ass!"

Lance scowled at her harsh words. But he held back his anger and moved in closer. He placed both hands on her shoulders. She didn't pull back though. She may not have appreciated his presence, but there was no escaping that she once had feelings for him.

"There's a war coming, Alison. A war between humans and mutants," he said ominously, "Those protesters you see outside? They're just a prelude. Sooner or later you won't be able to ignore it anymore. This world isn't big enough for humans and mutants. One side will eventually win out. If you want to be a star, it will only work for one. And you can't be much of a star when your kind is being oppressed."

It was unclear whether he was threatening her or warning her. But Lance sounded serious with every word. And that was saying something because he rarely took anything seriously when they were together. It left her at a loss and even more anxious than before. Lance gently cupped her chin and looked at her with an affectionate gaze.

"That's all I wanted to say. I'll go now. Just remember that before you get in too deep."

Without another word he pulled away and walked off, leaving Alison Blair in a daze. She wasn't sure what to make of it. She was almost tempted to run after him. But then she heard the chanting again and heard the lights and speakers come to life. The cheers grew as the curtain was about to rise. Some of her band mates were already gathering on stage, preparing their instruments for the big show.

"Come on, Ali! Let's go!" exclaimed her drummer.

"I…I'm coming," she said, grabbing her guitar and shaking off her daze.

The countdown had begun and Alison was about to take center stage. While she stood nervously with her band, Lance Alvers smiled to himself as he slipped away to a secluded area backstage behind the speakers. Once he made sure no one was looking he took out a small communicator and activated it.

"Pietro…Blob…get ready to make your move," he said assertively, "It's show time!"

* * *

**Outside Concert Hall**

Just as the show was about to begin, the protests really intensified. The protesters failed to keep the concert-goers from entering the hall. The police barricades held strong, keeping lanes open despite the constant pelting of protesters. But when they ran out of people to heckle they started getting restless. If they couldn't stop people from attending this concert then the only logical step was to stop it directly. And for a number of very dedicated anti-mutant protesters, no amount of police barricades could hold them back.

At this point the anti-riot division of the city police stepped in. They had practically surrounded every entrance, barricading the perimeter to keep to keep protesters from storming the building. They were all armed with transparent body shields and rubber pellet grenades. But they were grossly outnumbered and frustration was fueling the chaotic mob mentality. Even the news crews were starting to pull out. But a few unlucky vans were hijacked and filled with protesters. Some looked poised to crash into the barricade and plow inside. It was not looking good.

"PULL THE PLUG! PULL THE PLUG! PULL THE PLUG!"

The angry chanting of the crowd was getting louder as several riot officers fell back to avoid some heavy pelting by stones and bricks.

"What's the word from the mayor, sir? When do we start firing back?" asked one of the officers to his superior.

"Are you kidding? We fire one shot we got a full blown riot on our hands! And the mayor is NOT going to be responsible for that!"

"But it's already a riot! What does he expect us to do! Wait until they run us over?"

It didn't look like a fight they could win. The protesters were just too determined. The anti-mutant crowd was not letting up and if they couldn't fight back, then it was just a matter of time before they broke through and stormed the building. It was going to be bad enough for them and a lot worse for the unlucky concert-goers inside.

From within the crowd, a number of protesters climbed up the two hijacked news vans. They could tell by now that the riot police weren't going to fire back. They just had to keep pushing. One of the protesters atop the van happened to have a bullhorn. With a full view of the surrounding crowd, he turned it on and spoke passionately to his comrades.

"Attention fellow citizens! Have we the people made it clear enough that we do not want the mutant agenda in our city?"

"YES!" the crowd responded.

"Have we the people made it clear that we will stand by and let this mutant filth continue?"

"YES!" the crowd responded even louder.

"Then let us, the people, take action! Together, we will stop this madness!"

"YEAH!"

The police braced themselves as the protesters encouraged the vans to push further. But before they could get in position, a slithery green tongue shot out and snatched the bullhorn from the lead protester. Then suddenly, a new voice echoed into the crowd.

"I say it's high time that you the people shut the hell up!" bellowed Toad proudly, who was perched atop Blob's massive shoulder, "Or better yet! Blob and I can shut you up!"

"And I'm liking these odds!" grinned Blob as he cracked his knuckles.

The bewildered protesters turned around to see two imposing presences push towards them. Blob with his tall, obese, imposing figure struck fear and horror into them. It was just the reaction he had been hoping for. They caught them off guard. They followed Lances plan, driving up to the heart of the protest in a large black van disguised as a news van. Their only orders were to cause chaos among the already wary protesters. It was an order they was all too easy with their dominating presence.

"A mutant!" exclaimed one of the protesters in terror.

"Not feeling so brave now, are we?" grinned Blob.

With sinister intent, Blob charged through the crowd at full speed. Only the foolish tried to stop him. Most were wise enough to get out of the way. He literally bowled over protesters, knocking a few out and really injuring others in the process. Then when he got to one of the vans, he gripped it from behind and lifted it up in a show of raw strength. Several protesters fell off and more ran in terror. Blob was loving every minute of it.

"You wanna mess with mutants? Go ahead! I'll crush all of you!" he proclaimed.

Then in a further show of strength, he heaved the van into the air so it crashed into a large cluster of nearby cars and posters covered in anti-mutant slogans. The vehicle impacted with a deafening bang. Metal warped as sparks flew, igniting the gasoline and causing an eruption of flames that further terrified the protesters. Even a number of riot police fled. Blob and Toad relished it, laughing hysterically at the sight of the once organized protesters descending into chaos.

"Ha! Look at 'em run!" laughed Toad, "They're losing their minds!"

"Yeah! Can't wait to see how everybody inside is gonna freak out!" laughed Blob.

That was the next part of the plan, which was sure to get much more attention. But they weren't done causing chaos out here yet. Toad looked over to the other van that the protesters had been using as a rallying point earlier. Most were trying to flee, but the man with the bullhorn from earlier was still trapped on top. He was struggling just to keep his balance. Seeing another opportunity, Toad nimbly leapt from Blob's shoulder and landed right on top of the van before the anxious protester.

"So you don't like mutants, huh?" he said bending down and leering over the man.

"Get…get away from me you freak!" exclaimed the man as he tried to back away.

"Oh no you don't!" said Toad as he grabbed the man by the collar, "You're lucky I'm not too big on manners. Otherwise I'd really rough you up. But since you don't like me and I don't like you, I'll settle for some old fashioned fun, mutant style!"

With a firm grip on the man's collar, Toad snorted loudly and then spat out a blob of his distinct green slime. He made sure this was extra thick, covering the man's face completely and sticking hard like glue. The man nearly gagged when he felt the foul smelling substance on his face and tried tearing it off. But it was going to be a while before this stuff came off. Toad erupted in laughter as he watched him struggle. He casually kicked him off the van, landing on the hard pavement below.

"HA HA HA! That's right you dumb shits! Run in terror!" proclaimed Toad triumphantly, "The Brotherhood is taking over! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

The chaos continued with Blob going on a rampage, grabbing anything heavy he could and throwing it in any direction. Some protesters tried to fight back by throwing stones and bricks, but it did little to slow them down. If anything, it only made them madder.

The chaos was growing as the fires from the exploded cars spread and people ran for cover. This chaos did not go unnoticed by the X-men. They had just arrived over the scene in the X-jet. As they flew in close to analyze the situation, they saw that the Brotherhood was already leaving their mark.

"Looks like the opening act is underway," commented Bobby as he gazed out the window, "Blob and Toad sure know how to make an entrance."

"And in full view of the news cameras too," muttered Rogue.

"So long as those cameras are rolling, we might as well stop them," said Scott as he maneuvered the jet so it was just over the building, "Marvel Girl, you and Storm take care of Blob and Toad. Also see if you can help the local authorities quell the riots."

"Will do, Cyclops," said Marvel Girl as she and Storm got out of their seats, "We'll try to get that on camera too. Some extra PR for our side could never hurt."

"Also try and keep the chaos from getting inside," added Scott, "If only Blob and Toad are outside, that could only mean Pietro, Wanda, and the others have other plans. That's why Wolverine, Iceman, Rogue, Beast, and Angel will follow me inside. Our goal is to find the rest of the Brotherhood and stop them from doing any damage!"

"A little late for that, Cyke," grunted Logan as he got out of his seat as well, "They're already making their point. The best we can hope for is to make it hurt!"

"Do I sense some excessive pessimism, Wolverine?" commented Beast, earning him a growl from the feral mutant.

"Let's keep it from getting too excessive," said Scott as he activated the auto-pilot, "You have your jobs, X-men! Let's move out!"

"And here I was hoping for an appropriate 'let's rock' pun," sighed Iceman.

"Maybe next time," smirked Warren as gathered with the team around the hatch.

With the plane now steady, the door was opened and the X-men flew out into the chaos. Guided by Marvel Girl's telekinesis, the team split off into their two designated groups. Cyclops's group landed behind the riot police near the front entrance where they quickly stormed inside. Marvel Girl and Ororo stayed airborne, turning their attention to Blob and Toad. They were still making their presence felt, but the entrance of the X-men hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Check it out, Blob! We've got X-men!" proclaimed Toad.

"And we got the pretty ones too," grinned Blob, "This should be fun!"

With his new targets in sight, Blob grabbed the other van that Toad had been standing on and lifted it up over his head. Then with a powerful grunt, he spun it around and threw it up into the air towards the two X-women. They flew out of the way to avoid it. But the van kept going and was heading right for a group of riot police. Marvel girl saw this and took action, aggressively pushing her telekinetic powers to catch the van in mid flight and lower it safely to the ground.

"Ungh!" grunted Marvel Girl as she let the van down, "These two are fighting dirty, Storm! We better end this before they can do any more damage!"

"Indeed! You take Blob I'll and I'll take Toad!" she said as she flew in lower.

"Blob? How is that fair?"

"If you know of any force of nature that can topple someone like that, please let me know!" responded Storm, "Just attack the one part of him that isn't unmovable!"

Despite the mismatch, Marvel Girl understood what she was referring to. Blob was an immovable force, but his mind was as vulnerable as any other. And if they were going to make this quick they had to work efficiently. But that didn't mean Blob and Toad were going to make it easy for them.

"You think you little pipsqueaks can hurt me?" boasted Blob, "I'll crush you like a bug!"

Blob grabbed the nearest heavy object he could find, which happened to be a couple of police motorcycles. With another angry grunt, he threw one towards Jean as she hovered overhead. She caught it in mid-air with her telekinesis, but before he could throw the other she began an attack of her own.

"Looks like someone needs a time out," smirked Jean.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" he laughed.

"I love it when they say that!"

Closing her eyes, Marvel Girl focused her telepathy on the vulnerable mind of the oversized mutant. She then launched her attack with a special psychic probe. Professor Xavier always taught her that entering someone's mind without permission was highly unethical, but when innocent lives were at stake there were some techniques that were acceptable. And Blob quickly felt it. He let out a sharp grunt and started stammering uncontrollably, dropping the motorcycle in the process.

"Ungh! Get out of my head!" he demanded.

'_Take it easy, Freddy. Just think of this as a psychic lullaby.'_

The oversized mutant groaned as he became dazed and drowsy. He looked dizzy and completely drained of energy. He struggled to keep his balance. Then he unexpectedly smiled and yawned.

"Hnn…night mommy," he said.

Then with a hard thud, Blob collapsed onto the pavement and fell into a deep sleep. He even began snoring loudly. It was as peaceful as Marvel Girl had ever seen him. And to keep him from causing any more trouble, she made sure her attack was extra thorough.

"Sleeping like a baby," She grinned, "It's almost as adorable as it is disturbing."

While Jean made sure Blob wouldn't wake up for the remainder of this battle, Storm kicked up a wind storm around Toad. The nimble mutant knew he couldn't attack her directly without risking a bolt of lighting. So he tried to stay away from anything metal and used his adhering powers to endure with the wind. But that only went so far.

"Come on, babe! Show me what you got!" said Toad as he leapt around constantly, "Hard to hit a moving target, isn't it?"

"Not as hard as you might think," said Storm as she stepped up her powers.

Her eyes glowed brighter as she formed a miniature tornado around her and directed it towards Toad. As it approached it grew even larger, kicking up winds so strong that even his sticking powers couldn't keep him grounded. At first he tried to avoid it, but when it saw it grow in size he was left with no other choice than to run.

"Aw man, no fair!" he exclaimed.

He tried to leap behind the nearest van, but halfway into his jump the tornado got him and started whipping him around in a whirlwind at high speeds. Storm was careful to keep the winds from being lethal, but they were strong enough to keep the nimble mutant at the mercy of nature.

"Ahhhhhhh I think I'm gonna be sick!" he groaned.

"Relax Toad. This isn't even an F3," assured Storm, "But please do yourself a favor and take a breather like your friend."

Storm kicked the winds up a little more to reinforce her point. Then she carefully led him back down onto the pavement next to Blob. Once he landed he tried to get up and walk, but he was too dizzy and disoriented to take more than a few steps. He also gagged a bit, having to cover his mouth and swallow the contents of his stomach. Even for him, that was not a pleasant feeling.

"Hnn…there goes my appetite for the next three days," he groaned.

The young mutant then collapsed and slipped into unconsciousness. Now both he and Blob were neutralized. Storm and Marvel Girl hovered over them triumphantly. It hadn't been much of a fight, but they got the feeling these two weren't meant to defeat them. They were just here to cause a scene. And in that sense they succeeded. The news cameras never deviated from them. Hopefully watching the X-men neutralize them helped with their image.

But despite their triumph over Blob and Toad, there were still crowds of protesters swarming the area. And since the chaos had died down, they were starting to converge on the area again.

"Look! More mutants!" exclaimed one of the protesters, "It's an infestation!"

"Get them!" yelled another, "Get all the mutants out of here!"

A number of protesters gathered rocks and debris and started throwing it at the two X-women as they did with Blob and Toad. Luckily it wasn't as much as before. A good chunk of the protesters had wisely fled. But some still had a desire to keep heckling them. Storm and Marvel Girl were just left to roll their eyes.

"So much for gratitude," sighed Marvel Girl as she deflected some of the debris, "We better keep them from getting rowdy again."

"Leave that to me," said Storm, "You help the police. I'll hold them back with some rain."

"Better make it a downpour," she sighed, "We need to give Cyclops and the others as much time as possible. I have a feeling they'll need it."

Storm nodded and kicked up a quick little squall. Soon clouds appeared overhead and rain began pouring, prompting many of the protesters to back off and find shelter. A few tried to brave it, but they were easy targets for the police. Marvel Girl helped them, clearing away the debris and making it easier to re-establish order. Some were still suspicious of them, but they all appreciated the help. Hopefully this would give them some good press. But it still depended on how the others handled the situation inside.

* * *

**Inside Concert Hall**

Alison took a deep breath as she stood with her band waiting for the curtain to rise. She could still hear the chants of her fans in the packed concert hall. The noise was deafening, but it wasn't loud enough to mask the sound of her pounding heart. She had done countless performances in the past, but none were ever this big. She tucked away all doubts and uncertainty as she put on her confident, star-worthy face. Her band mates were in position and the time had finally come.

The stage crew gave her the signal and slipped off stage so it was just her and her band mates. They were all in position now. They just needed to hear the word. The cameras were rolling and untold millions were watching. This was the culmination of everything she had ever worked for and finally it was within her grasp.

'_Here we go, Ali. This is it.'_

The lights dimmed and an array of neon lights inundated the crowds, prompting the cheers to die down a bit as the announcer came online.

"_Ladies and gentleman and viewers tuning in from across the nation, the Southside Concert Hall is proud to bring you the sights, sounds, and experience of one of the fastest growing acts in the country! From the small stages of her home town in Philadelphia, she comes to you tonight live with her awe-inspiring performance that have drawn attention far and wide! Please give it up for the one…the only…Dazzler!"_

The crowd erupted in a roar of cheers as the lights flashed and the curtain rose, revealing Alison and her band to the world. For a moment she was blinded by the stage lights and overwhelmed by the sight of a packed concert hall, filled with cheer fans wielding Dazzler signs and apparel. In what felt like the blink of an eye her uncertainty and anxiousness faded and the joy of being on stage took over. With a confident smile, she walked up and grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you! Thank you, Atlanta!" she proclaimed, "Before we begin, let me ask you all one thing! Are you ready to be dazzled?"

A new wave of cheers gave her a clear answer. These people came to see a show and she was going to give it to them, protesters or not.

"I'll take that as a yes!" she said as she turned to her band, "Hit it guys!"

Fueled by the cheers of the audience, the band began playing the opening verse of their first song. Alison was already revving it up, forming her trademark energy flashes that caused a huge uproar from the audience. It was just a prelude. She wanted to give everyone a show they would never forget. She started playing her guitar, throwing in a few extra power chords to really get the audience warmed up. It was all starting to come naturally to her as it had during countless other performances. It seemed as though the hardest part was behind her. With this new spirit, she prepared to start singing.

That's when it happened.

A sudden burst shot out from one of the surrounding lights that on Alison. It momentarily blinded her, but she kept on playing. Then more lights exploded and more sparks followed. Soon her guitar and every instrument in her band started sounding different. They were all suddenly consumed by a strange purplish aura. It was then Alison realized that something was wrong. The audience didn't seem to realize it, but then it got worse. The same purplish aura surrounded the array of loudspeakers and suddenly, a deafening high pitched tone erupted at full volume.

It was then the cheering stopped and everyone realized something was wrong. Before even Alison could react, a new presence emerged from rafters above the stage and a new voice echoed from the speakers.

"Hello Atlanta!" proclaimed Pietro as he, Wanda, Pyro, and Lance descended onto stage in full uniform, "Sorry to crash the show, but the Brotherhood of Mutants has a message to deliver! And this seems as good a place as any!"

When Alison saw this she was horrified. She heard of the Brotherhood, but never saw them up close like this. And when she saw Lance with them she was even more enraged.

"Lance?" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Alison? I'm doing what I have to do," he proclaimed.

His face then contorted with determination as he focused his power and created a powerful seismic wave that shook the whole building. It caused most of Alison's band mates to flee the stage. Others in the audience started to panic and turn towards the doors.

"Oh man this can't be part of the show!"

"Forget this! I'm not sticking around for a mutant stunt!"

But before anybody could leave, Wanda Maximoff used her hex bolts to close the doors and seal them. It was a sign of dominance that struck a feeling of helplessness into the crowd. When Alison saw this she felt a great anger consume her. This was supposed to be the biggest night of her life and now it was being ruined. Using the noises of chaos from her audience she started forming a series of energy blasts.

"Lance you dirtbag! You and your thug friends are ruining my concert!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Alison, but I warned you," said Lance as the then turned to Wanda and nodded.

Wanda nodded back and used her hex powers to paralyze Alison and stop her powers. She dropped her guitar and collapsed to the floor with a pained groan. This caused even more chaos among the crowd as people kept trying to break the doors down. Even the camera personnel were trying to flee. But Pyro stepped in and stopped them, using his flame throwers to put up a wall of fire to keep them at their posts.

"Not so fast, mates! You're going to keep broadcasting, you hear?" he commanded, "Otherwise we're really going to have to heat things up!"

The camera crew nervously nodded and returned to their posts, directing the cameras back up on stage.

"They don't pay us enough for this," groaned one of the workers.

"Shut up!" shot Pietro as he grabbed the microphone from the paralyzed Alison, "The Brotherhood has a message and the whole world is going to listen!"

Wanda stepped up the intensity of her powers, forcing the spotlights to center on the stage again. Pyro formed huge balls of fire and sent them flying around the hall, forcing people to stop trying to get away. It left the audience trapped, reminding them that it was the Brotherhood who was now in control.

"You're on, Pietro!" said Lance, "Make it short and sweet so we can blow this place!"

"Don't worry, this won't take long," grinned the speedster.

With the microphone in hand he stepped up onto the stage and tapped the microphone, ordering everyone's attention. And even though many were still fighting to get out, they had no choice but to listen.

"Attention all humans! Listen and listen good! This is a message from the Brotherhood of Mutants! For too long our kind has been abused and oppressed by your corrupt society for no other reason than being different! Even in this country that claims to be free, you look down on mutants while only propping up those who entertain you like Dazzler! This isn't a concert! It's a freak show!"

His powerful words echoed throughout the concert hall, striking fear and uncertainty to all those who listened. And the cameras picked up on every word, broadcasting it across the country and possibly to the world. Despite boos and heckles from the audience, Pietro kept going.

"We're here to set her and every other mutant in the world free! There's a revolution coming! Human dominance is coming to an end! If any mutants out there are watching this, I urge you to join us! The stage is set for a new order to arise! And if you wish to be a part of it then…"

Suddenly, he was cut off. Before he could finish a bright beam of red energy shot out onto the stage and knocked the microphone right out of Pietro's hand.

"Augh! What the…"

"Do us all a favor, Pietro. Shut up," said the annoyed voice of Bobby Drake.

Pietro, Wanda, Lance, and John looked up towards the rafters in the ceiling. There they saw the X-men descending towards them an ice slide formed by Iceman. Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue, Beast, and Angel were all poised to attack, having gotten into position from an entrance on the roof. The Brotherhood didn't look surprised by their sudden entrance, but they still looked very annoyed.

"X-men, I should have known!" groaned Lance.

"Yes…you should have," said Wanda, "I'll take them out!"

"Not this time, Wanda!" said Cyclops as he leapt off Iceman's slide and onto the stage.

Before Wanda could hit him with a hex bolt, Cyclops fired another concentrated optic blast that hit Wanda head on and knocked her back into a speaker. This freed Alison from her paralyzed state and freed up some of the locked doors that were being kept shut, giving the audience some much needed relief. But not everybody left.

"Are you sure this isn't part of the show?"

"I don't know, but I'm sticking around to see how this turns out! When else are you going to see a mutant brawl?"

While the Brotherhood took defensive positions, Angel flew in fast and scooped up Alison so she wouldn't get caught in the cross-fire. Wolverine, Rogue, Beast, and Iceman joined Cyclops on stage where they looked to make their stand against the Brotherhood.

"Hey, I'm a big fan," smiled Angel as he flew away from the chaos.

"Ungh…who are you?" she groaned.

"Don't worry. We're the good guys. We'll take care of the Brotherhood. You just worry about your encore."

She was dizzy from Wanda's hex bolts, but she was okay. And she felt a lot better knowing someone was going to oppose these thugs. She heard of the X-men as well, but never saw them up close. Already she was starting to like them.

Back on stage Lance wasn't about to let the X-men stop them now. The cameras were still rolling and they could make an even bigger statement by taking down the X-men in front of everybody. It would also go a long way with Magneto.

"You X-men are going down!" proclaimed Lance as he stood next to Pietro and Pyro, "And this time the whole world will see it!"

"All they'll be seein' is you getting your ass kicked from here back to sorry dump you came from!" growled Wolverine as he drew his claws.

"We got you outnumbered and outgunned," reminded Cyclops, "Why don't you save yourself the trouble?"

It wasn't a threat the Brotherhood took seriously. It didn't matter if they were outnumbered. They weren't about to retreat now.

"Pryo! Roast them!" ordered Lance.

"My pleasure, mate!" grinned John.

Pyro turned his flame up and formed a massive ball of fire above the stage. It was so hot the X-men had to back off a bit, but they were quick to counter it.

"I got this one!" said Iceman.

The young mutant boldly ran up to the ball of fire, braving the heat, and struck back with a powerful ice burst. This helped quell the flames, but Pyro kept trying to heat it up to overcome Iceman's bursts. While they were locked in a struggle, Avalanche began another wave of tremors that caused the area to shake more violently. This time it was so intense some of the large speakers started to wobble. A few were on the verge of toppling over and crushing audience members too crammed to get out of the way.

"Beast! The speakers!" ordered Cyclops.

"I'm on it, Cyclops!" affirmed Beast as he leapt across the stage and held the speakers back with his animal strength.

"He keeps that up this place ain't gonna hold!" said Rogue as she and the others struggled to keep their balance.

"With all these people still inside? Not gonna happen!" said Cyclops strongly.

He took aim at Avalanche and prepared to take him out as he had Wanda. But before he could fire a shot, Quicksilver ran in at super-sonic speeds and dropped him with a hard kick to the chest. Rogue was able to catch him, but the speedy mutant wasn't going to give him another shot. He ran around for another blow, but this time Wolverine got in his way. With his claws drawn and his predatory focus on him, he wasn't going to be as easy to fool. Quicksilver wisely backed off, but only to prepare himself for another attack.

"Think you're fast enough, Wolverine?" taunted Pietro.

"You're as fast as you are dumb, Quicksilver!" retorted Wolverine, "Come on, give me your best shot, bub!"

Spurred by his taunting, Quicksilver launched his attack. But in his reckless actions he did exactly what Wolverine wanted him to do. The feral mutant braced himself for impact, not indicating in the slightest that he was going to get out of the way. Then just as Quicksilver was about to strike, Wolverine made his move. He plunged his claws down into the stage floor below, anchoring himself in place, and ducked. Before the speedster could get out of the way, he ran right into him and tripped over him. And because he was anchored into the ground, he was sent flying through the air at high speeds until he impacted the drum kit of the band.

He was left in a world of pain. Not far from him Wanda was still recovering. When she saw what happened to Pietro she rolled her eyes.

"Damn it, Pietro!" she groaned.

"Hang in there, Witch. It's almost over," said Rogue, who ran after the downed speedster.

Pietro groaned as he tried to pull himself up. But before he could, Rogue grabbed his face with her bear hand and drained him. Once he was out cold, Rogue had his energy and his super speed. And she quickly put it to good use, running over towards Wanda before she could get up and taking her out with a solid punch to the face. She could have easily drained her too, but having one Maximoff twin in her head was enough.

With the Maximoff twins out of the fight, Avalanche and Pyro kept trying to hold their ground. But even they knew the battle was turning against them. Even the crowd seemed to pick up on it because they were cheering as the X-men gained the upper hand. It was discouraging and Avalanche wasn't going to take it.

"I'll bring this whole building down if you don't back the hell off!" he threatened as he triggered more tremors.

"Cyke, will you shut him up already?" growled Wolverine.

Without Pietro to attack him this time, Cyclops fired an optic blast that hit Avalanche hard in the chest and knocked him back. Despite the blow he tried to get up and fight on, but Wolverine stepped in to finish him off. He stood over him and placed his foot over his neck, his claws drawn as he leered over the defeated teen.

"Do yourself a favor. Give up now while you're in one piece. Because if those cameras weren't rolling I might have to cut of more than that stupid mullet of yours," he growled.

Lance Alvers wisely followed his advice and groaned as he passed out. That left only Pyro, who was still trying to keep his fires burning against Iceman's blasts. They had been deadlocked since the fight began and Pyro showed no signs of letting up. He didn't even care that his comrades had been taken out. He just kept firing away, ready to burn this whole building to the ground if he had to.

"Ha ha ha! That the best you can do, Ice-baby? I'm not even breaking a sweat!" taunted the Australian pyromaniac.

"Anytime you guys feel like helping would be greatly appreciated!" grunted Iceman.

He didn't have to wait long for assistance. While Pyro was focused on Iceman, Angel flew in from behind and delivered a finishing blow by drop kicking him to the ground.

"And here I was thinking you liked a challenge, Iceman," teased the winged mutant.

"Listen to that guy drone on for more than two minutes and then talk to me about challenges," groaned Iceman as he struggled to catch his breath.

Pyro groaned as he tried to pick himself up from Angel's punishing blow. But before he could Rogue ran up to him and Quicksilver speed and drained him, effectively ending the Brotherhood's little tirade. They already caused quite a bit of damage. And much of it was televised as well. But at least it was over now.

"That's the last of them, mates," said Rogue in an Australian accent, "Ah damn! Now Ah'm talkin' like this nut!"

"It could be worse. Now we just have to worry about the aftermath," said Cyclops as he, Wolverine, Beast, Angel, and Iceman gathered in the center of the stage.

"Don't we always?" sighed Beast.

The X-men looked out over the crowd, which was still in disarray as a result of the whole affair. A good deal had left, but a surprising majority stayed and watched the battle that ensued. It was kind of awkward being in front of so many people like this. Usually people just fled. But instead of the usual fear and disgust, there were a few looks of admiration. Then to their surprise, they heard a round of cheers.

"Way to go, X-men!"

"This beats the hell out of a concert!"

"Yeah! X-men! X-men! X-men!"

The cheers soon spread and before they knew it, most of the concert hall was cheering X-men. It was an unexpected yet welcome feeling. The team of mutants stood awkwardly on stage, not knowing what to do. They also noticed the cameras were still rolling. For once they made an impression worth garnering attention.

"Okay, I stand correct," said Beast with a smile.

"Ah'll take it over angry mobs any day!" said Rogue.

The X-men just stood awkwardly and waved, not knowing what else to do. So long as they were in the spotlight, they might as well use it in a positive way.

While they were soaking in a rare round of praises, Alison Blaire emerged. Angel had flown her to the corner of the stage away from the fight. But the danger had passed and she owed it all to the X-men. This day had already taken many turns and it left her at a loss. But she was still gracious and tried to keep her head up as she walked back on stage.

"Miss Blaire? Are you okay?" asked Cyclops upon seeing her.

"I'm fine," she said distantly, "Thank you, X-men. I owe you big time."

"Well it's not every day we get to kick the Brotherhood's butt and get some good face time, so let's call it even," said Iceman.

Alison smiled as she looked at her saviors and then back at her audience. She was glad it was over without any serious damage being done, but her big night was still ruined.

"It's just too bad they had to do so much damage," she said, staring bitterly at the unconscious Lance, "I thought this concert was going to be my big break. I finally had a chance to show the world I'm more than just a mutant and these punks just had to come along and mess everything up."

"Yeah, they have a talent for that," said Angel with a comforting gesture.

"Now my concert is ruined! I'll have to wait even longer to get my chance."

Angel and Iceman tried to console her. They may have stopped the Brotherhood, but not before they made a serious impact on this girl's dreams. This night clearly meant a lot to her. It wasn't just about overcoming her mutant powers. It was about her fulfilling her lifelong dream. In a ways it wasn't that different than the aspirations of the X-men. She had their empathy.

But some weren't totally convinced that this night was lost. Scott looked out at the crowd and then back at Alison. The cameras were still rolling and everything was still in place, even if it was in disarray. It wasn't an irreparable situation.

"We're sorry about the Brotherhood, Alison," said the X-leader, "But the audience is still here. You still have a chance to give them what they came here to see."

"How? The Brotherhood wrecked all our equipment!" exclaimed Alison.

Cyclops turned towards Hank, who seemed to pick up on what he was getting at.

"Hey Beast, remember that time we hooked up that stereo system to the X-van?" he said.

"Oh I remember quite fondly, Cyclops," said Beast as he cracked his knuckles, "Give me thirty minutes and a toolbox and we should be good to go."

"What do you mean?" said Alison with a confused look.

Cyclops and Beast just smiled. Rogue, Angel, and Iceman picked up on it as well. Wolverine did as well, but being Wolverine he wasn't the smiling type. Even though the mission was over, that didn't mean the X-men had to stop doing their part. Alison Blaire deserved a shot at her dream as much as anyone else.

"To coin an old phrase, my dear Alison…the show must go on."

* * *

**Later**

An hour after Scott, Hank, and the rest of the X-men went to work the show was back on track. Alison and the X-men first helped the authorities haul the Brotherhood off. With them behind bars, hopefully Magneto's plans would be put on hold. Once they were gone they went to work on the equipment. With Jean's telekinesis, Hank and Scott's expertise, and careful coordination with the others they got everything back up and running. They reset the speakers, fixed the lighting, and cleaned up some of the mess the Brotherhood left behind. Once everything was ready Alison and her band took the stage again and began the show. This time, there would be no interruptions. The X-men made sure of it.

Much of the crowd returned to see the show. Many of the protesters had left and Alison's agent managed to negotiate a deal to let the show go on later. He even managed to keep the broadcast deal. With word of the Brotherhood attack spreading so quickly, the ratings spiked and the networks jumped at the chance to cover it more. It gave Alison's show even more publicity than before and she wisely took advantage of it.

When everything was ready again, she took the stage with a newfound confidence and determination. Having survived an ordeal with the Brotherhood, getting up on stage in front of so many people didn't seem as daunting. She coaxed her band into doing a full show and sang her heart out. She pushed her powers to new limits, putting on a dazzling light show with her powers the likes of which she had never done before. It was tiring, but very rewarding when she heard the cheers of her fans. She also made sure she gave the X-men their due credit. They stuck around for the show via backstage passes.

"Thank you, Atlanta! Thank you for sticking with me and making this night truly special for all the right reasons!" she called out to her audience, "But save your cheers for the real stars of the show! None of this would have been possible without the X-men! This next song is dedicated to them! Thanks you guys! You're true heroes!"

More cheers erupted as Alison turned around and waved to her new friends backstage. Scott, Jean, Bobby, Warren, Hank, Ororo, Logan, and Rogue all waved back and smiled. It wasn't every day they enjoyed such praise for their deeds. Even in a world that hated and feared them, they could still leave a positive impact.

"Coming from a hot, up-and-coming pop star, that feels so good," grinned Bobby.

"Compared to the thanks we usually get, I'll take it," said Warren.

The team continued to sit back and enjoy the show. Bobby and Warren soaked up the cheers. Logan, who wasn't much for music, just stuck close to Jean and smiled as she danced to the music. Hank and Ororo stayed close as well, treating this event as an impromptu date. But they weren't the only ones to take advantage of this situation.

Scott watched the show from afar, just standing aside and watching his friends enjoy themselves. Rogue was with him, now wearing her inhibitor collar and staying close to him. She could tell he felt a little left out seeing Logan hang around Jean. She had seen that look on his face one time too many. So long as they were making the most of this mission, she might as well take a chance herself.

"Having fun, sugah?" she said as she clung to Scott's arm.

"Considering the circumstances, I'd say this turned out well," said Scott, "We go from a fight against the Brotherhood to sitting backstage at a concert."

"Sounds like a fair trade," she said with a smile.

Scott smiled back and watched as she leaned in closer, no longer afraid of hurting him through touch.

"Not a bad way to spend a first date, huh?" she commented.

Scott turned towards her with a look of shock.

"What? When did this become a first date?"

"Ah didn't say it was. But…if ya want, we could make it one," said Rogue wryly.

Scott blushed, unable to stop himself from grinning. He felt pretty foolish. He was supposed to be the controlled leader and Rogue had him in a precarious position. But he didn't mind. It had to come up sooner or later and Rogue never was one for patience.

"Scott, you know as well as Ah do that there's been somethin' goin' on between us," said Rogue in a more serious tone, "And so long as Ah have control, Ah wanna explore it. Remember how Ah once trusted you when mah powers were out of control. Now Ah'm askin' you to trust me. So come on. Why not give us a try?"

"I…I want to," said Scott nervously, "I like you, Rogue. I really do. But are you sure you take this step?"

Rogue answered his concerns not with words, but with actions. With that sassy smile that was so distinctive, she pulled him into a deep kiss. At first Scott was caught by surprise, but he quickly found himself kissing back. For too long, he had been lamenting over Jean and Logan. Now he had a chance to move past it and get close to someone that really intrigued him. He wasn't sure where this would lead. But he was willing to find out.

"Does that answer your question, sugah?" grinned Rogue as they parted.

"I'd say so," said Scott, smiling back, "Now let me give you mine."

Now it was Rogue's turn to be surprised as Scott pulled her into a kiss of his own. But she didn't fight it either. She just smiled and kissed back. Their actions didn't go unnoticed, earning a few cheers coming from the others. It also earned them a look from Jean Grey, but she didn't say anything. She just hid her solemn reaction and let it happen. This was a moment for Rogue and Scott. They deserved to enjoy it. But it still made her feel strange inside. She wasn't sure why, but it was sure to cause a new range of issues between them.

It had been a trying ordeal with Dazzler and the Brotherhood. It was bound to lead to even more conflict. The Brotherhood didn't just cause a scene like this for no reason. They always had a purpose. Their intentions were still a mystery and Xavier and his X-men were definitely going to have to be more vigilant. But for now, they were content to enjoy themselves and relish their triumph.

* * *

**Up next: Underworld**


	14. Issue 14: Underworld Part 1

**Issue #14  
Underworld Part 1**

**

* * *

**_Professor Charles Xavier, founder and headmaster of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, aspires for peace and understanding between humans and mutants. Together with his mutant team, the X-men, he fights for these goals in a world that hates and fears them._

_But lately, these goals have encountered numerous obstacles. First, the X-men endured a crushing defeat at the hands of the Brotherhood in Detroit when trying to recruit a rebellious young mutant named Lance Alvers. Then they endured another harsh ordeal at the hands of Weapon X, who sought to turn them into living weapons. Through each of these encounters their old nemesis Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants have promised more conflict. But the X-men remained determined to fight them. _

_It hasn't been all bad. Recently, the X-men were able to thwart the Brotherhood's plans to cause further conflict at a concert staring an emerging mutant singer named Dazzler. Their actions helped counter growing anti-mutant sentiment. But they still have a long ways to go and Magneto has no intentions of letting up._

_

* * *

_**Brotherhood Lair**

Magneto was not in a good mood to say the least. After a series of apparent triumphs, his Brotherhood endured a humiliating blow with the Dazzler debacle. He sent his Brotherhood on a mission that would put them front and center before the eyes of millions and they made fools of themselves. And to make matters worse, they made the X-men look like heroes. It was not the way he envisioned his plans developing. They were still on track, but their failure added a new layer of complications.

After their defeat, the authorities in Atlanta arrested the Brotherhood on a myriad of charges. The X-men helped keep them docile while they were processed like common criminals. Magneto could have easily come to their aid, but he chose to let them languish in police custody as punishment. They deserved to feel the shame. Eventually he did get them out, but he made his dissatisfaction clear. Pietro tried to cast the blame on Lance's leadership skills, but Magneto made it clear they were all to blame. He also made it clear he would not tolerate such failure in the future as his plans took shape.

In the days that followed the incident Magneto and his Brotherhood regrouped. He forced more training on his young recruits while he contemplated a new strategy with Mystique. The Dazzler mission wasn't just about stoking the flames of human/mutant conflict. It had a pragmatic objective. Now they were going to have to achieve it in a new way.

"How long are you going to make them run these drills, Erik?" asked Mystique as she and Magneto watched from an elevated platform as the Brotherhood train.

"I've yet to decide," he said bitterly, "They will keep training until I'm convinced they won't fail again like they did in Atlanta."

"At the rate they're going I imagine that may be a while," smirked the shape shifter.

"Then they had best step up their efforts!" said the master of magnetism intently, "At this stage in our endeavor we cannot afford another failure."

Magneto scowled down upon his Brotherhood as they struggled with the drills they were given. The ones they were doing now involved lifting heavy crates full of equipment and unpacking them one-by-one. For this they were forbidden to use their powers to aid them. It wasn't so much a drill as it was a punishment.

"So how bad is the fallout from the Dazzler affair?" asked Mystique.

"Bad enough," replied Magneto, "That mission was supposed to galvanize humans against mutants and rally mutants to our cause. That way we would have all the manpower we need for the final and most crucial part of my plan. Now we'll have to find other means of getting more mutants on our side."

"Why not just stage another _event_ as you put it? It shouldn't take much to turn human sentiment back against mutants."

"That's not what concerns me at this point. Right now we need to focus all our resources on mutants, not humans. And this equipment the Brotherhood is so _generously_ unloading for us will help with that."

"But that can't be all, can it?" surmised Mystique, "I'm sure you have another plan for getting the word out."

Magneto turned to his shape shifting ally and smiled. She had been working with him long enough to realize that he always found a way to improvises.

"You know me well, Mystique," he told her, "Since the Brotherhood is still enduring their punishment, I'm going to trust you to take care of this."

"I figured as such," she said as she looked callously at the laboring Brotherhood, "What do you need me to do?"

Magneto turned away and started walking back towards the transport bay where all the transport orbs were stored. Mystique followed close behind, having had enough of watching the Brotherhood drone on about their misfortune.

"I'll be sending you into the mutant underground so-to-speak," he said as he activated one of his transport orbs, "You're going to deliver the message Pietro failed to deliver himself, only you're going to do it more directly."

"Sounds easy enough," said Mystique with an ominous grin, "I always favored a more personal touch anyways."

"We may not get as many supports as we would have from the Dazzler mission, but we'll get the forces we need," Magneto went on as he programmed the orb, "I'm sending you to a number of secretive mutant communities. Use whatever means you can to spread the word. Try not to attract the attention of the X-men. And most importantly, don't make the same mistakes as your subordinates."

"No need to remind me of that, Magneto," said the shape shifter confidently, "You of all people should know how good I am at getting my point across."

"I'm inclined to remind you of Rogue, but I'll take your word for it. I'll send you more detailed instructions via radio. Just get the job done and get it done fast. Time is running out. We'll be making our move very soon."

Magneto's tone was stern if not threatening. He could not understate how important this part of the plan was. Mystique understood as she got into the transport orb. This plan had already taken many turns. They failed to bring Xavier under their wing with the Weapon X plan and they failed to rally their supporters with the Dazzler plan. But they were too far into it to pull back now. Too many pieces were in place. They just had to make sure it all came together in the end.

* * *

**Xavier's Office – Two Weeks Later**

It should have been a good time for Professor Charles Xavier. In wake of the Dazzler incident, he and his institute received some much needed good press. The deeds of the X-men that were captured live on TV for all to see resonated well with the public. While there was still plenty of anti-mutant rhetoric, more people were coming forward to contest them. It was a positive development for the most part. It didn't improve the strife many mutants were facing, but it did help their image. Despite this positive turn of events, there were still plenty of reasons for Charles Xavier to be wary.

Aside from the affair itself, he was most concerned with what the Brotherhood attempted. Their actions were much bolder this time. They didn't just disrupt that concert to cause more human/mutant tension. They had far loftier goals. He was sure of it. What stood out most to him was the speech Pietro gave after the Brotherhood took control of the stage. He was out to deliver a message to humans and mutants alike and he couldn't help but worry what that message might entail.

For the last two hours, Xavier watched and re-watched recordings of the event. He scrutinized every word and every subtle action of the Brotherhood, looking for clues to their true intention. So far it wasn't revealing much, but Magneto was up to something and he was determined to find out more.

"How many more times are you going to watch this, Professor?" asked Jean, who was with him in his office, "I know we're supposed to be attentive to details, but this is pushing it."

"I can't afford to stop now, Jean. I must find out what Magneto and the Brotherhood are up to," said the Professor intently.

"Nobody will argue with that, but I don't think there's much left to uncover."

"I'd like to believe that, but I can't help but feel there was more to this elaborate endeavor," said Xavier critically, "Magneto wouldn't just send the Brotherhood to disrupt a concert for the fun of it. There had to be an ulterior purpose."

"Since when does their purpose change? Magneto wants to provoke a human/mutant war. Crashing a concert on live TV sure seems like a good way to start one," shrugged Jean.

"It would be a start, but nowhere on the scale he desires. He'll never be satisfied until every last human is at war with every last mutant. And suspect this was a prelude of sorts. I'm just trying to ascertain what it could lead to."

Xavier stopped the tape at the end of Pietro's speech again. Just before the microphone was knocked out of his hand by Cyclops, he seemed to be addressing mutants. He was encouraging them to join the Brotherhood and was about to give them instructions on doing so. But he was cut off, leaving a vital piece of the puzzle missing. The Professor kept trying to fill in the blanks, but was only met with frustration at every turn.

"We'll figure it out, Professor," said Jean, giving her mentor a comforting gesture, "One way or another, we'll uncover the Brotherhood's plot and stop them dead in their tracks."

"I hope you're right, Jean," sighed Xavier, "I just pray it isn't too late. I've been getting reports from Cerebro that there's been a lot of upheaval in mutant circles."

"What kind of upheaval?" asked Jean curiously.

"I'm not sure, but there seems to be a great deal of anticipation and resentment. I suspect Magneto is behind it."

"How do you know?

"Because it fits his tactics," he said, "It's just like when we used to play chess together. He would always make sure his pieces are just where he wants them before he makes his attack. It's a technique that often wins with."

"But we won't let it get that far, will we?" said Jean.

"Not if the X-men have anything to say about it."

His words were strong and reassuring. They had faced Magneto before and beaten him on numerous occasions. But with every defeat, he grew bolder and the X-men had to fight harder. It seemed to be getting to a point where there was only so much further they could go. Something had to give and if Magneto won out, then everybody lost.

It was still a point of sorrow for Charles Xavier. As bitter as his rivalry was with Magneto, there was no escaping the friendship they once had. On some levels they still respected one another. But his old friend had long since given into bitterness and hate. After what happened to him all those years ago, he couldn't blame him. He wondered if he would ever be able to move past it. Only time would tell. By then it may be too late.

Jean managed a reassuring smile for her mentor.

"We'll do our part, Professor. That's all we can do," she said, "Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"You've done plenty my dear," said Xavier, "But do remember to take some time for yourself every once and a while. I notice you've been working overtime in the classroom as well as the Danger Room lately. Is there any reason for that?"

"I'd just rather keep busy," she shrugged, "Everybody has been a bit on edge."

"Is that the only reason? It wouldn't have anything to do with the recent development between Scott and Rogue, would it?"

Jean shifted uncomfortably, which more or less gave away the answer. Since the Dazzler incident, Scott and Rogue had become official. And while Jean didn't speak up about it, that didn't mean she wasn't affected. It shouldn't have bothered her, but it did. And she couldn't stop dwelling on it. She tried to hide it, but that only went so far around the world's greatest telepath.

"Am I projecting my thoughts that loudly?" said Jean sheepishly.

"Not too loudly, but let's just say your shields are a bit shaky in some areas," said Xavier with a half smile.

"Remind me to work on that," she sighed, "But I guess it's pointless to deny. It's hard for me not to get worked up when something involves Scott. It happened when I started dating Logan. And now it's happening again with Rogue. I just…I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it."

"Have you tried talking to him? Scott is still your friend, Jean. I'm sure he'll listen."

"He does. And we have talked. It's just…complicated."

She still seemed tense. The Professor offered her a comforting gesture, which seemed to help. He was tempted to further probe this matter, but this was a personal affair between his students and he had a strict policy about not getting too involved. It wasn't always easy, especially when it involved relationships.

Scott and Jean were a special case. Having seen them grow up together, he sensed they shared a special bond. The extent of that bond was never clear, but they were both deeply involved in each others' lives. And they had only gotten closer over the years. That's why he was surprised when Jean started dating Logan and equally surprised when Scott got together with Rogue. But whatever the case, he was confident they would find a way to work it out.

"I see," he told her, "Well if you want to talk about it, you know I'm here."

"Thanks Professor. I'll keep that in mind," said Jean with a distant sigh, "But for now, you might want to stick to one daunting task at a time. Getting humans and mutants to live in peace is hard enough. Dealing with these issues is next to impossible."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Foyer **

Scott stood at the bottom of the staircase fixing his shirt for what felt like the hundredth time. This was a big night for him. He and Rogue were going on their first official date. Since the Dazzler ordeal where they first came together, it had been surreal. Things moved along quickly. Rogue was not one to beat around the bush. With ever-present prospect of her powers regressing to a point where the inhibitor collars wouldn't help, she was bent on seizing the moment and Scott went along for the ride.

Scott still smiled whenever he thought about that first time they kissed. Rogue was unlike any girl he met before. She was rebellious and witty, yet had a good heart and a strong spirit. That said a lot about her, given that she was raised by Mystique. Having spent a lot of time with her when she initially arrived, he grew fond of her company. Now they had taken the next step. He still felt a bit of uncertainty. It had been a while since he dated anybody and Rogue was an intriguing woman. She pushed him in ways he hadn't been pushed before and was eager to explore what they might be able to share.

It also might be good for him. He had been so hung up on Jean and Logan since they got together. He needed something to divert his attention. It wasn't going to be easy. It seemed as though nothing he did could make him forget about Jean and his concerns for her. He had been trying without success to push it aside and accept it. Maybe Rogue could help him deal with this.

As he kept working on his shirt, trying to smooth out the wrinkles, Logan walked through the foyer from the kitchen carrying a beer.

"What's with the getup, one-eye? That come out of your wardrobe or did you steal it from a bum?" he commented.

"So says the man who clothes so old even moths won't eat them," quipped Scott, "And for your information, I'm going out with Rogue."

"Going out as in date or just wasting her time for a few hours?" said Logan dryly as he sipped his beer.

"It's a date, Logan," said Scott in annoyance, "Do I have to get you a dictionary?"

Logan just laughed and gulped down more of his beer. Aside from drinking and Jeannie, annoying Scott was his other favorite pastime. There was still a bitter grudge between them in how they functioned on the team and concerning Jean. But for once, he didn't push the issue.

"What? No snide remark?" said Scott with a smirk.

"Nah, why bother? The way I see it, the more time you spend with Rogue the less time you have to bother me and Jeannie. I still see the way you look at her. And without mincin' words it annoys the hell out of me. Face it, Summers. You had your chance and she's with me now. Get over it. Take a shot with Rogue."

"Are you actually trying to encourage me, Logan?"

"Call it whatever you want, bub. Just stick to your own thing so I don't have so many urges to beat the shit out of you."

Scott's smirk widened even as Logan finished his beer and crunched the can with his fist. This wasn't the first time Logan said something like this to him, but this was the first time he had been this blunt about it. It was kind of refreshing to see that he could get under Logan's skin. But beyond that, it was telling he was getting so defensive about his relationship with Jean. That said to him more than he let on. So long as Logan was going to stick his nose in his personal affairs, he might as well do the same.

"Terminator 2," said Scott as he went back to fixing his shirt.

"Huh?" said Logan incredulously.

"Terminator 2," he repeated, "It's Jean's favorite movie. She knows every line of it by heart and she always gets a little emotional at the end. You've been dating her for a while now. Don't tell me you didn't know that."

Logan was silent, a rare reaction for him. He shot the X-leader an annoyed look, which only made him smile more. He then took it a step further.

"Figures," said Scott with a half-grin, "What about her favorite color? Her favorite TV show? Her favorite books? Her favorite flavor of ice cream? And those are just the little things. What about the bigger issues? Do you know about her parents? Do you know what she went through before she joined the Institute? Do you know about the other man she dated? Do you even know what she wanted to be when she was little?"

"You got a point to this, Summers?" growled Logan in annoyance.

"You just made it," said Scott in a more serious tone, "Even though you've spent plenty of time around her, you don't know the first thing about Jean Grey. All those things I just mentioned? I know them because I've grown up with her. I've opened up to her and she's opened up to me. But you haven't. In all the time you've been with her can you honestly tell me you knew the answer to any of those questions I just asked?"

"Does her bra size count?" he quipped.

"I'll take that as a no," said Scott, not fazed by his remark, "Make all the comments you want, but the fact remains. You really don't know the first thing about Jean Grey. You know her personality, but not the person. That tells me one of two things."

"Is one of them about you bein' a prick?"

Scott paused for a moment and turned around so he could address Logan face-to-face. He clearly wasn't going to take this seriously unless he showed how serious this was. He was sick of how he made light of his relationship with Jean. Even now as he was preparing to go out with Rogue, it didn't sit right with him. And if Logan was too stubborn to realize it on his own, he was going to have to spell it out to him.

"It tells me you're afraid," said Scott strongly, "You, the big bad Wolverine, are afraid of opening up. You'll let her in your head to help with your nightmares, but you won't let her in your heart. And before you make a comment about that, think about it for a moment. Do you even understand the feelings you have for her?"

Logan's expression hallowed. Scott touched on some sensitive issues. He didn't let it show, but they did resonate and Scott wasn't done yet.

"The second thing it tells me is a bit more complicated," he went on, "If you aren't letting her in and it's completely lost on you, then that could only mean something is holding you back. Something is keeping you from making her more than just some beautiful woman you're attracted to. I don't know you well enough to know what it is. But even you should know there's only so far you can go with somebody if you hold back."

"What are you trying to prove, one-eye? That I don't feel anything for Jeannie?" said Logan strongly.

"No, I'm just trying to point out that maybe you don't understand as well as you think you do. And the more you push it to the side the worse it's going to get."

Logan snarled at the young X-leader. But he didn't counter with his usual snide comments. As much as he disliked Scott Summers, there was no denying that there was some truth to his words. It wasn't the first time someone pointed it out. But it was the first time anybody put it in perspective. When he thought about it he really didn't know Jean Grey that well. He knew her personality, her character, and her tendencies. But he didn't know the why and how of who this woman was.

What really stuck out was the one question that lingered since he and Jean first hooked up. He didn't know why he was attracted to her. He didn't understand what it was that drew him to her. Part of it was physical. There was no mystery there. But there was something else that ran deeper. And he wasn't sure what it was. If Scott Summers of all people could pick up on it, then maybe it was more pressing than he realized.

Scott had never silenced Logan like this before. He was tempted to rub it in his face, but he was not one to gloat.

"I'm not going to belabor this issue, Logan," said Scott, "But Jean is an important part of my life. I can't distance myself from her. I know my opinion doesn't mean squat to you. But if you're going to be involved with her, make sure it's for all the right reasons."

"You done, Cyke?" said Logan in a begrudging tone.

"For now," he said with a half-grin.

There was no love lost between these two. But Scott made his point and Logan accepted it. They were both willing to leave it at that. Scott went back to fixing his shirt, which was finally smoothed out. Logan continued to linger, still caught up in his thoughts.

"There's one thing you're forgetting, Cyke," said Logan.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Scott skeptically.

"If by your standards Jeannie and I are an uncertainty, what makes you so certain about Rogue? You probably don't know her anymore than I know Jeannie."

It was a valid question that Scott should have seen coming. Yet it still caught him off guard, showing that Logan wasn't the only one dealing with these issues.

"I'm not saying I do," Scott admitted, "But I'm willing to take a chance. And if spending more time with Rogue gives you more time with Jean, then at least we'll both have plenty of time to think about this."

It wasn't the most satisfying response he could have given, but it got the point across. And it left them both with plenty to think about.

Before the conversation could continue, Rogue emerged at the stop of the stairs. She quickly drew Scott's attention with her less than subtle dress sense. She wore a fairly revealing outfit that consisted of low-riding skin-tight black pants and a green halter top that hugged her womanly frame tightly. Along with her distinct taste in darker makeup, she looked every bit the rebel she made herself out to be. As expected, she also had her inhibitor collar on, which Hank re-designed to look like a necklace. It would allow them the freedom to get much closer tonight if things went well.

"Hey sugah. Ready to go?" she greeted as she descended the stairs.

"Uh…yeah, I'm ready," he said, still taking in her appearance, "You look good, Rogue."

"Aww, you're such a gent," she said as she locked her arms with his, "You look pretty good yourself. But what do you say we skip the fashion bit and get this night started?"

"You don't waste time, do you?"

"Now that Ah can touch, Ah'm a gal of few words," she said seductively, leaning in closer so he could feel her exposed skin.

That was all the convincing Scott needed. Rogue was a unique woman to say the least, but that only intrigued him further. With an affectionate smile he led her towards the garage where his car was waiting.

As they walked off, Logan watched Rogue slip a hand into Scott's back pocket. He found himself snickering somewhat. That guy was in for it. But with the conversation they just had still fresh in his mind, he still found himself in a difficult position. Scott hit on a lot of things with his relationship with Jean. And ironically enough, seeing him hook up with Rogue like this reminded him of how he and Jean came together in the first place. It didn't make sense, but he wanted to see where it went. Now he wasn't sure where it was going. And at any rate, he was going to have a hell of a time figuring it out.

"I need another beer."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Living Room**

With classes over and the rest of the students off doing their own thing, Hank and Ororo spent the early parts of the evening together. Ororo caught up with Hank before he could sequester himself in his lab and lured him into spending some quality time together. There was nothing good on TV and Bobby and Warren had claimed the rec room so they gathered some snacks and just talked for a while. Then somewhere along the line, Hank suggested they play a game of chess. Ororo wasn't much of a chess master, but she went along with it.

As it turned out, she was overmatched. Ororo didn't think she would be able to top Hank in an intellectual game like this, but she was surprised by how easy he made it look. She tried to stay with him, but it was no use. Hank had already beaten her twice in the span of thirty minutes. Now he was working on a third win. For Ororo, it was hard not to get a little frustrated.

"Checkmate," said Hank as he moved his bishop across the board, "I believe your king has fallen yet again."

"So it seems," sighed Ororo in defeat, "Looks like you win again, Hank."

"Oh cheer up, Ororo. You kept me on my toes longer this time," he replied, trying to sound encouraging.

"I appreciate the humility, but we're going to have to find other ways of entertaining ourselves. It seems as though any game we play that requires brainpower, you win by default."

"Unfortunately, there aren't many games that don't require such skills. But if you have alternatives I'd be more than happy to give them a try."

"I'll start looking," he said in a light-hearted tone, "But it really is no big deal. We all have our talents. It's just a matter of keeping up with them."

"That's just it, Hank. It's hard keeping up with you at times."

Ororo shifted as she picked up the pieces from the game. Hank's usually jovial expression after a victory in chess quickly faded. This wasn't the first time they encountered this issue involving activities they did to pass the time. But it was the first time Ororo brought this up.

"I'm sorry if I was being tactless, Ororo," said Hank , "I'll try to be more mindful."

"Don't apologize for being brilliant, Hank," she said, managing a half-smile, "But try to keep in mind that I'm not as smart as you. I don't hold that against you, but you are a hard act to follow at times. You can't expect me to relate to that."

"I don't expect any such standards," he said sincerely.

"I know you don't. But that makes it hard for us to be on the same page, you know?"

Hank fell silent as Ororo put away the chess board. As brilliant as he was, there was only so far his intelligence could go. When it came to relationships, he understood the importance of being able to communicate with someone on a personal level. He understood it better than Ororo probably realized.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" asked Hank.

"Of course not," said Ororo, still looking distant, "We just…can't expect everything to fall in line between us all the time. Relationships aren't like that."

"I am well-aware of that, but I hope this doesn't mean you're starting to have doubts about us," he said, showing more concern.

"I never said I had any doubts," she said with a reassuring gesture, "I was voicing some uncertainty."

"But that can also imply as such, you know. Believe me, I know the signs."

Ororo fell silent and looked away for a moment. Hank got up from the table and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She clearly didn't mean to lead on as much as she did. Ororo couldn't always stop herself in that regard. She was too honest a person. But Hank tried not to show concern. His feelings were strong for this woman and he sought to remind her of that.

"Ororo, I don't want this to be an issue with us," he said, cupping her chin affectionately, "We're both different. That is a given. Just because we don't share the same aptitudes doesn't mean it has to cause tension between us."

"I know it doesn't," she said, smiling at his gesture, "But sometimes it will whether we like it or not."

"Then we'll just have to work through it."

"I know we will. I just hope we can. Not everybody can share your sense of optimism."

"I suppose I'll just have to make sure I compensate," he joked.

That earned him another smile and an affectionate gesture from the African beauty. It was still somewhat half-hearted, but it showed she was trying and that's all he could ask of her. He loved Ororo's sincerity, but sometimes he wondered if she was too sincere for her own good.

Ororo didn't push the issue any further. She already pushed it enough. It seemed to take the fun out of a casual board game. She didn't need it causing any more tension. But it was something she had to get off her chest. Things had been good for her and Hank. She didn't want to lose that. But she still had her uncertainties at times. And she was never one to just brush them aside. She hoped that wouldn't be a problem for them.

"I need to tend to my plants," she told him, "Maybe later we can watch a movie together?"

"Certainly, that sounds nice," said Hank, "Would you like me to help?"

"That's okay. I can handle it," she assured him, "Just as you can handle any game involving elaborate puzzles and trivia, I can take care of plants. Like you said, we all have our expertise."

He smiled as he watched Ororo walk off. He was still a little solemn though. He got the sense that this issue wasn't over. In fact, it could very well be the beginning of something more. His intelligence was a part of his personality and if they had problems relating to each other then that could only cause tension. It was a feeling he knew all too well. It happened to him with his last relationship and he refused to let it happen again.

Sighing to himself, Hank began contemplating his situation. He could perform complex chemical and mathematical equations in his sleep, but he couldn't find a logical way to deal with women. It was right up there with the other great mysteries of the universe. Perhaps this was an issue he should expand on later. He owed as much to Ororo.

"_Oh Ororo, why must we do this? I should find some way to make it up to her. Perhaps something non-academic is in order…something more meaningful than a movie. If only women were as simple as quantum mechanics."_

Sighing to himself, Hank packed away the chess board and stored it away in one of the closets. So long as Ororo was tending to her garden, he might as well tend to his lab. There were a number of experiments he had been working on he meant to check up on. If nothing else, it should get him thinking. He made his way over to the coffee table in the living room in front of the couch where he had been working on his laptop earlier. But just as he was about to close it and put it on standby, he noticed something on the screen.

"An unmarked message from an unknown sender?" he said, "This is most curious."

Sitting down on the couch, he decided to open the message. Traditional logic told him it was probably just junk mail of sorts. But this message didn't carry the normal indicators. For one, it had some strange encryption surrounding it. And most messages of that sort weren't encrypted. But it didn't appear to be the kind he couldn't crack. It was almost as if it was made specifically for him to decipher. Always up for a challenge, he began working on it.

"Tessa huh?" he read as he started decoding it, "Very well, Miss Tessa, let's see what you have to say."

* * *

**Morlock Lair – Three Days Ago**

The domain of the sewers was an unforgiving environment. To visitors, it was an intimidating place to be. The dark, cramped, dingy corridors of the sewer were unforgiving and wrought with dangers. If the putrid smell didn't dissuade would-be visitors, the hardened mutants that made up the Morlocks, a secretive subterranean society of mutants, were often most convincing. They had all endured hardships on the surface world. They had been rejected due to their less-than-human appearance, but they banded together to form a powerful and cohesive unit that looked out for one another and if necessary, fought for one another.

But every so often, someone braved all of these dangers to confront the untrusting Morlocks. Sometimes they were homeless people who went astray. Sometimes they were sewer workers who went outside their usual domain. Other times they were authority figures investigating mysterious activities. Most if not all were repelled, sometimes with force. But today was different. Today the Morlocks faced someone much bolder than the usual trespasser.

She came in unexpectedly, having slipped past their usual sentries and entered one of the main lairs. Here, dozens if not hundreds of Morlocks called this place home. It was just one of many hubs in sewers across the country that these inhuman looking mutants dwelled. But this intruder did not mind being out-numbered or surrounded. She wore only a long black cloak, concealing most of her face and figure. She had a message and Morlock leaders that included Marrow, Callisto, and Healer listened.

"Let me see if I understand this," said Marrow skeptically as she paced about in front of the cloaked stranger, "Your leader, Magneto as he calls himself, is staging an uprising that he wants the Morlocks to be a part of?"

"Not just the Morlocks," said the figure, "Magneto wishes for all mutants to join in."

"All mutants? You expect us to work with everybody? Including those who threatened and fought our society in the past?" said Callisto strongly, "Do I even have to list the issues we have with that?"

"Calm down, Callisto," said Healer in a more reasonable tone, "These conflicts you speak of are in the past. These forces have not threatened us in years."

"Some of us have long memories, Healer," retorted Callisto.

"And clinging to those memories won't do our people any good," reasoned Healer, "Our numbers are swelling. As the mutant population grows, so too does the population of the Morlocks. These sewers have served us well, but even you must agree we're approaching our limits."

Callisto was still apprehensive, but she took Healer's words seriously. She rarely agreed with the old man's pacifist viewpoints. Maybe it was his age that made him like this. He was, after all, one of the founding members of the Morlocks. He was the one who made much of their underground society possible. But his age was also a liability. He wasn't as assertive as he used to be and that could prove dangerous for their people.

"I think you would all agree that the sewers is not the long-term solution it once was," said the figure in the cloak, "And it doesn't have to be this way."

"What exactly are you asking of us?" asked Marrow.

"What we are asking for is simple. Gather your battle-hardened forces and prepare them for a battle. We're aware that your network is large and you can reach many mutants. They are all equally welcome to join. We've already gotten the word out to many and our forces are growing. With the Morlocks, we won't just be strong. We'll be overwhelming. The uprising will be taking place soon and we want you to join as so many others already have."

"Say we do all this and it succeeds," said Marrow, "What kind of compensation can we expect for the toil of my people?"

The figure in the cloak grinned ominously.

"Oh I don't think I need to elaborate on that," she said, "Simply put, if we succeed then your people will never have to live in the sewer again. It'll be only the humans who will be relegated to these despicable conditions."

"That's quite an ambitious goal," said Callisto, still sounding skeptical.

"Indeed, but that doesn't mean it won't succeed. Believe me when I say you'll never get another chance like this. One way or another, Magneto is going ahead with this. You can either go along and reap the rewards or get left behind where your people will continue to suffer. The choice is yours."

The three Morlock leaders were silent for a moment. They were still not entirely convinced, but they were not completely dissuaded either. It was a powerful notion, finally rising above the oppression of the surface world. But they had been down that road before. And all too often it came back to haunt them.

"Very well," said Marrow, "I assure you, we'll take it seriously. But keep in mind we Morlocks do not trust easily. Do not expect us to just go along without reservations."

"I can't say I blame you," said the figure, "Believe me, I do empathize with the predicament of your people. I know all too well how hard it is to live in a human world when you don't look human."

"And we should believe that, why?" said Callisto, always the skeptical one.

The figure then smiled and pulled back the hood of her cloak, showing her true appearance for the first time. And it definitely helped convince the three Morlocks. She revealed herself to be Mystique, the shape shifting mutant whose reputation was well-known among mutant circles. The Morlocks were no exception. They didn't know her personally, but upon seeing her blue skinned appearance they had their assurance.

"I'll leave you to consider your options. But if you wish to join, please give us a call," said the shape shifter as she placed an unmarked phone on the table, "But I encourage you to decide quickly. This battle is going to take place very soon. Once it does, the world will never be the same. And that includes your world as well."

Mystique left the three Morlocks to contemplate their actions. There was a lot to consider. What she was suggesting was a major shift from Morlock tradition. For years now they had been playing a defensive policy, protecting their brethren and avoiding direct confrontation with surface forces. It helped maintain peace among their people, but there was always a militant wing that sought more radical change. This would require every one of them to take that position. It was something their wary people may not be ready for.

Marrow walked over and took the phone from the table. Clutching it with a grit of determination, she turned back towards Healer and Callisto. As leaders of their people, it was up to them to decide what was in the best interest of the Morlocks.

"So what do we do?" asked Callisto, "Should we go along? It sounds like too good an opportunity to pass up."

"I'm not so sure," said Healer anxiously, "You two may not remember our last attempts at confrontation, but I do. I know what this sort of violence leads to."

"If it pays off this time is it not worth it?" argued Callisto.

"Nothing is worth risking the lives of our whole society," reasoned Healer, "If we are to go about this, we should exercise the utmost caution. I suggest contacting Charles Xavier and his X-men. He helped us before two years ago. Perhaps he can help us again."

But Marrow scoffed at that notion.

"You're were a fool to blindly listen to Xavier two years ago and you're a fool to listen to him now," she said, "But perhaps getting in touch with him and his X-men would be good strategy. While I find the offer of this woman intriguing, I do not have a good feeling about her. If we could get the X-men to support us, we'll have an insurance policy."

"I see your reasoning, Marrow. But I don't think Xavier and his X-men would ever support such violent actions," said Healer.

"Oh they will," said Marrow ominously, "Given the right incentive, of course."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Callisto.

Marrow kept looking at the phone Mystique left for them and grinned ominously. Her people had suffered long enough. The old traditions that kept them going d

"Perhaps we should pay the X-men a different kind of visit," she said, "They may be more reasonable if we make sure we have the proper leverage."

* * *

**Downtown Westchester**

The night was settling in over the city. The usual traffic filled the streets and rivers of people flowed over the sidewalks. Among the crowd were Scott and Rogue. They had just finished dinner and were moving along nicely with their date. Their spirits were high as they went about enjoying this special night together. This wasn't just another one of their normal outings. This was a real date and so far it was going well.

They started off simply enough. They ate at one of the nicer diners in the area. It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't too casual either. Scott made sure it still had Rogue's favorite barbeque and southern style dishes. It helped ease the usual tension that went along with any first date. They made small talk through much of their meal, not getting too personal or intimate. They talked about classes, current events, and the mundane. The idea of this being a date was still sinking in, but they were starting to warm to the idea.

It was important to keep things simple for this first go-around. This was all happening very fast for them. Even for Rogue, who wasn't afraid to take chances, found it a little intimidating because she really was attracted to this man. And she could tell he was attracted to her. That kiss they shared at the Dazzler concert was proof of that. But they still didn't know each other that well and this date would hopefully change that.

"So what happened after that?" asked Rogue as Scott told her about his early days at the institute.

"Plenty," laughed Scott, "After Beast tried to _reason_ with the creature, it nearly doubled in size. Believe it or not, giant parasitic plant creatures have a bit of a temper. The bigger it got, the angrier it got. And at this point it was so angry it was actually starting to _eat_ through it's surroundings. And with this being close to a small town, we had to act fast."

"So how did ya beat it? You get Bobby to freeze it or something?" asked Rogue.

"We tried that. It didn't exactly work out. Bobby will be the first to tell you that," said Scott, "We actually got lucky. Warren and Jean were trying to draw it away while I was shooting it when it just so happened to knock over a fully loaded fuel truck. We then found out it wasn't nearly as resistant to fire as it was to ice."

"Dang! That must have gotten pretty messy!"

"You have no idea," said Scott, shaking his head at the memory, "But when lives are on the line you have to take whatever opportunities go your way. Jean and Bobby helped wall it off while Warren flew me up high so I could attack the head. Once we beat it down enough, the fires took care of it. Still left quite a mess though. I can't even begin to tell you how pissed the chemical plant manager was."

"Serves the bastard right!" said Rogue strongly, "It was his junk that made that thing anyways. Ah mean how many illegal chemicals do ya gotta have to create a giant, 30 foot, parasitic plant monster?"

"I don't know, but I think he learned his lesson. They closed the plant shortly afterwards and that manager ended up going to jail."

"For using illegal chemicals?"

"Nope…tax evasion," smirked Scott.

Rogue looked at him strangely at first. But when she saw the look on his face she got it and burst out laughing. The early years of the X-men sounded pretty eventful. Scott spoke fondly of the times when it was just him, Bobby, Hank, Warren, and Jean. It sounded like a much simpler time for the X-men, just playing the part of heroes. And this was just one of the strange encounters they had. She couldn't begin to imagine how many others there were.

She thought her teen years were crazy, but Scott one-upped her with just one story. Being raised by Mystique and being an outcast in a small southern town was hard enough, but at least she didn't have to worry about giant plant monsters attacking her.

"Sounds like you had some excitin' teen years," said Rogue as the laughter died down.

"That's one way of putting it," mused Scott, "But compared to where I was before the Professor found me, it was still a step up."

"Ah've never seen a giant plant monster mutated from illegal chemicals so Ah'll have to take your word for it. But was it really that bad?"

"It was worse," said Scott in a distant tone, "Losing my parents in that plane crash was hard enough. But the orphanage was even harder, especially when you've got brain damage. Not many people want to adopt a kid like that. Guess my brother and I were damaged goods in that respect. Even though we looked out for each other, we were still helpless and vulnerable."

"Must have been hard," mused Rogue, trying to wrap her head around such a notion, "Whatever happened to your brother? Do you still talk to him?"

Scott was silent for a moment. His expression shifted as his thoughts drifted to this very sensitive topic. He already told Rogue a number of personal issues surrounding his life such as the plane crash that killed his parents and growing up in an orphanage. But there were still some issues he wasn't ready to discuss.

"That's another story," he answered, "And one I don't think I'm ready to tell."

"That's okay. Ah don't blame ya," said Rogue moving in a little closer to him as they walked, "Ah'm not pushin' to know all your secrets on the first date. But if ya ever want to talk about it, Ah'm here to listen. You're not the only one who's had it rough."

"You don't have to convince me of that," said Scott with a half smile, "It's just difficult to talk about, you know? Not a lot of people understand. The only one I've ever felt comfortable opening up to about it over the years is Jean."

"Why am Ah not surprised," muttered Rogue, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's not get into that issue again," said Scott with more serious tone.

Rogue shifted slightly. The issue of Jean being so close to Scott bothered her, especially now that she was on a date with Scott. He already told her how close they were, but she promised herself she wouldn't make a big deal of this. She heard how it had already caused problems with Jean and Logan.

"Fahne, but you're the one who brought it up," she reminded him.

"I can't help it sometimes. But regardless of who I talk to, there are some things that no amount of talking can change. I'm sure you've learned this too, but there are just some parts of our lives we can never escape."

"Ah hear that," sighed Rogue, "When you got so many issues you can't even begin to make sense of them, it just really messes with you. Heck, it's kind of like bein' a mutant."

"I guess it is in some respects. But being mutant was actually my way out. If my powers hadn't manifested I may have never left. But it didn't get any easier. I know growing up an orphan and learning how to survive on your own sounds like a good made for TV movie, but there's nothing glamorous about it."

"Ah can only imagine," said Rogue, her tone getting more serious, "Ah may be an orphan too, but Ah never had to deal with anything like that. Mah mama always made sure Ah had a roof over mah head and food on mah plate."

"That's easy to take for granted," sighed Scott, "Even now with everything I've worked for in the X-men, there are times I feel as though I haven't escaped where I've come from. I still carry that same burden along with all the other responsibilities I have."

"And yet you manage," she said, giving his arm an affectionate squeeze, "You have any idea how tough that makes ya?"

"Tough enough to go on a date with you?" he said, enjoying her intimate touch.

"Ha! And they say you have no sense of humor," said Rogue with a sensual grin, "Keep it up and you'll get more than just a date."

Scott smiled back, the mood lightening up despite such difficult topics of discussion. He didn't usually talk about his past, but Rogue had opened up about hers and shown that she could understand on some levels. It was nice being able to talk about it with somebody who could really listen. The only other person he really opened up to was Jean Grey, but that was another issue. He promised he would give Rogue a chance and so far it was working out nicely.

With his arm secure around her waste and her arms locked with his, they continued to make their way down the busy streets of Westchester. After about ten minutes, they arrived at a local mini-mall that had some good shops and a mid-sized movie theater. It was a busy area for this time a night, but not too busy like the bigger malls. It was a good place to keep things steady. Plus in a place like this they could get more intimate without having to deal with crowds.

The date seemed to be on track for Scott and Rogue. Dinner had been good and they were able to talk and listen to one another. They were slowly getting a feel for one another and so far they liked where this was going. Hopefully it would stay that way through the movie so this new relationship could really blossom.

* * *

**Sewers – Under The Mini-Mall**

The sewers under Westchester were like the sewers of any city. They were dark, dingy, dirty, and cramped. From every direction the putrid smell of sewage and garbage permeated. Rusty pipes lined the walls along with old flickering lights. The only life down here that thrived was rodents and bacteria. It was a significant contrast between life up top and life below. It was an integral part of modern society that most took for granted. But life in this overlooked area was more active than most people realized.

In these sewers, the reclusive Morlocks thrived. This was their territory and they made sure they ruled this hidden world with authority. They looked after each other and protected each other. Any outsider that entered without their permission did so at their own risk. They rarely ventured outside and were extremely untrusting of surface dwellers as they called them. But tonight, they were making an important journey to the world above them.

"Do you have a lock on them, Caliban?" said Marrow, a pink-haired young woman with boney spikes protruding from her body like armor.

"Yes Marrow," said Caliban, a bald chalky-skinned mutant, "I can sense their presence above us. They are no longer out in the open. They are approaching the Lexington mini-mall."

"Excellent! Let's make sure we're in position," said Marrow in a commanding tone.

She then turned around and addressed her fellow Morlocks. For this special mission she brought only her strongest and most trusted brethren.

"Callisto, you and Sunder head towards the opening just below the parking garage near the movie theater. Berserker, I need you come with me and Caliban. We need you to create a distraction in case other surface dwellers decide to interfere."

"Again? Why do I always get stuck making the distractions?" complained Ray Crisp, a teenage mutant with a distinct yellow-orange Mohawk with advanced lightening powers, "There's a lot more I could do with my lightening powers, you know?"

But Marrow wouldn't hear it.

"I won't have this argument with you again, Crisp!" said Marrow sternly, "You're still new and living off gratuity! You have a long way to go before earning my trust and questioning my orders isn't helping!"

"Fine! Okay, I get it!" said Ray, immediately backing off, but not without a touch of resentment, "Sheesh, do you always have to be this defensive?"

Before Marrow could answer, Callisto, an older woman with short black hair, pale skin, and an eye patch stepped in and stopped him.

"Don't push it, Ray," she said under her breath, "Trust me, Marrow is not the kind of person you want to argue with in a situation like this."

Ray wisely took her advice. He hadn't been with the Morlocks long, but he quickly came to know Marrow's personality and status. She was the headstrong leader of the Morlocks. He didn't know much about her, but he knew enough to know she was street smart and untrusting. He had been with the Morlocks for a few months after having run away. At first he was just lost and hungry, but he was still confident enough he could make a name for himself here like he never could in on the surface. Marrow was showing just how hard that was, especially with her leading the way.

"Get moving!" she ordered, "I want this done quickly and efficiently! The less time we have to spend on the surface the better."

Callisto and Sunder followed her orders, rushing off towards the other end of the sewer path. Marrow stayed with Caliban and Ray, making her way to a sewer entrance near the parking lot where Scott and Rogue were heading.

"Tell me again why Marrow is so bent on bringing the X-men into this?" asked Sunder, a hulking muscular figure with greenish brown skin.

"She's under the impression that they can assist us with the coming battle," said Callisto, "I'm skeptical, but I agree with her in one area. We need all the help we can get for what's to come."

* * *

**Lexington Mini-mall – Parking Lot**

Scott and Rogue were weaving their way through the maze of cars towards the movie theater. They could always see a line forming near the front desk, but they weren't too concerned. The movie was secondary to this date. What was important was that they would have some more quality time together. It wasn't just about talking and getting to know each other. It was about being around each other and feeling that comfortable level of chemistry. That would help them find out if this relationship was right.

"So do ya know if this movie is any good?" asked Rogue, who was still clinging to his arm.

"It's supposed to be," answered Scott, "It has Anna Paquin and Rebecca Romijn in it so it can't be too terrible."

"Always had a soft spot for those two," she smiled, "So long as it ain't a chick flick or a downer, Ah'll be okay. Ah'm perfectly fahne with mindless violence, sex, and special effects. Although after running courses in the Danger Room, it may lose its punch."

"Yeah, Bobby pointed that out too," said Scott, "He calls it the 'chilling' effect."

"How original," said Rogue, rolling her eyes.

"I know. But he makes a valid point. Since we as X-men deal with impossible situations all the time, going out on missions against the likes of Magneto, the Brotherhood, or giant monster plants we're somewhat desensitized from the thrills in movies."

"Makes sense," she shrugged, "Kinda takes the fun out of it, doesn't it?"

"Somewhat, but not too much," said Scott, "It's still a nice escape from all the issues we have to deal with. Even if they aren't as thrilling as you'd like them to be."

"Tell meh about it," sighed Rogue, "Ah never got to go to the movies much back home, but Ah'm all for an escape from reality. Just don't be insulted if Ah don't get into it."

"That's okay. It's just a movie. If it sucks we'll just have to find other ways of enjoying ourselves," said Scott, smiling as he pulled Rogue in closer.

Rogue smiled back with another suggestive gesture. It was amazing how Scott could make the best of any situation, especially after all the hardships he endured. She wished she had that kind of strength. Bad situations to her usually meant confrontation or frustration. And all too often she dealt with them by running off on her own or smoking. Maybe getting to know this man a little better will show her how to better cope. At the very least, it would save her money on cigarettes.

"Ah like the sound of the way you think, sugah," she purred softly, "Keep it up and Ah may re-think certain rules Ah have about first dates?"

"Oh? What kind of rules?" asked Scott as they neared the curb.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Rogue reinforced her point by leaning in closer and gently kissing down his neck. It sent shivers down Scott's spine, but he couldn't help but enjoy it. Rogue made no secrets about her intentions. She was very up front and forward, something he hadn't come across in a lot of women. It made it a lot easier for him because he always had issues opening up. With Rogue he didn't have to worry about it. He was still adapting to her tendencies, but he liked where this was going with her so far.

Scott and Rogue continued to stay close as the neared the theater. But just as they passed an ally near the parking garage there was a strange rumble in the ground. It wasn't much, but it was enough to trigger Scott's instincts.

"Did you feel that too, Rogue?" he said, stopping cold in his tracks.

"Feel what? Is this your way of being coy?" said Rogue, still in a playful spirit.

"No, I'm serious," said Scott in a more assertive tone, "I swear I felt the ground shaking."

"Oh relax, Scott. It's probably just that prime rib you ate."

Rogue tried to drag him along when suddenly they felt the shaking again. This time it was more obvious. It wasn't like the shaking they experience around Avalanche. This was more like footsteps or someone pounding on the ground beneath them. It was so intense they noticed cracks forming in the street. Then in a sudden flash, a huge bolt of lightening shot out from a sewer duct and hit the surrounding lights. As soon as it hit the lights, it arced over to through the lines and along every store in the area.

"What in the hell?" Rogue exclaimed.

"Get down!" yelled Scott, his instincts taking over as he pushed Rogue out of the way to avoid the shattering class from the street lamps above.

With sparks flying and the electricity throughout the area flickering, the people walking along the sidewalk and standing in line near the theater started to panic and run. Scott and Rogue lingered, staying close to the ground near a van. But before they could start making sense of what was going on, a nearby man-hole was literally shot up into the air and two imposing figures shot out from inside. One was Callisto and the other was Sunder. And neither of them looked friendly.

"What gives? The circus in town?" said Rogue, taking on a defensive stance.

"We don't have time for pleasantries, X-men!" said Callisto sternly, "The Morlocks would like to have a word with you."

"So make an appointment," shot Rogue, "Don't come up in here and ruin our date!"

"Take it easy, Rogue. I know these people," warned Scott, "They don't make time. They take it."

"Good memory!" grinned Sunder as he cracked his knuckles, "Then you won't be surprised when I do THIS!"

With a determined grunt, the oversized mutant charged Scott and Rogue head first like a ram. The two X-men leapt out of the way, forcing him to charge right into a van. He made a huge dent in the side, nearly knocking the van over in the process. But without missing a beat he pulled out, showing no damage to his body whatsoever, and attacked again. This time Rogue was ready for him.

"Ain't you a catch. Is this how you introduce yourself to every gal?" taunted Rogue.

"Hold still and I'll make this quick!" grunted Sunder.

"Ya don't even want me make a comment on that," snickered the southern mutant.

Sunder charged Rogue again, this time taking a swipe at her. But she was able to nimbly avoid him and cause him to crash into more cars, drawing him away from the crowds that were still rushing through the streets.

While Rogue was leading Sunder away, Callisto eyed Scott with a menacing leer. Scott's hands were on his glasses, ready to fire an optic blast. But he hesitated at first because she didn't attack. He and the X-men encountered the Morlocks before. They fought before and he knew from experience they never picked a fight without a good reason.

"What's this about, Callisto?" demanded Scott, "I thought the Morlocks weren't making incursions on the surface anymore!"

"This isn't an incursion. This is personal," said Calliso strongly, "You're coming with us! We can either do this quietly or we can let this get messy!"

"Is this always how it has to be, Callisto? Just tell me what's going on!" urged Scott, "The X-men aren't your enemies! Please let us help!"

"I've heard that from surface dwellers before! And I know what it leads to," she said in a dark tone, "Well not this time!"

Callisto attacked with super-human speed, going right for the finishing move with a flying kick. The X-leader was able to avoid it, rolling off to the side and leaping over the hood of a nearby car to take cover. Scott, having faced her before, knew he couldn't match her in a one-on-one fight. She had enhanced strength, speed, agility, and reflexes. One blow from her was like being hit with a cinderblock. He had to keep his distance and find some other way of neutralizing her. With the car as cover, he began unleashing a barrage of optic blasts.

"I see your aim hasn't improved since last time!" said Callisto as she easily evaded the blasts.

"That's because I'm trying not to hurt you!" said Scott, "Talk to me, Callisto! What's this about?"

"Something you X-men won't understand!" said Callisto as she did a nimble back-flip on top of the car Scott was ducking behind, "But you will…under the right circumstances."

Callisto moved in for another attack, forcing Scott back on the defensive. He had no choice but to fall back and keep shooting. Callisto leapt from car to car, avoiding each shot. Metal and shards flew throughout the parking lot. Many onlookers were still watching the scene, mesmerized by the display. Scott urged them to take cover.

"Everybody clear out!" he yelled, "Get as far away as you can!"

"You're compassion for surface dwellers is sickening!" spat Callisto.

"So is your hatred for us!" said Scott, "Let's stop this before someone gets hurt!"

"Our people have been hurting long enough! Do NOT attempt to thrust your compassion on me!"

Callisto clearly wasn't listening. She continued her attack, relentlessly pursuing Scott with burning intent. While Scott tried to keep her at a distance, Rogue was trying to get close enough to Sunder to drain him. He wasn't making it easy though. He kept punching and thrashing with his oversized muscles, grabbing entire cars and trying to use them to crush her. Rogue was narrowly avoiding him. But this hulking brute was wearing thin on her nerves. This was supposed to be a nice romantic night with her and Scott and these two were ruining it.

"Errrr! Hold still!" yelled Sunder as he grabbed a nearby pickup truck and held it over his head.

"Trust me, big fella. You don't wanna do that!" warned Rogue with a mischievous grin.

But Sunder didn't listen. With a determined grunt he heaved the truck right at the young X-woman. Rogue then made her move. She pulled of an agile summersault on the hard pavement, narrowly avoiding the truck as it flew overhead. As she did this she turned off her inhibitor collar so that her powers were active. Then while she had her chance she shot up and lunged towards the hulking mutant before he could grab another truck. He was about to hit her with a right cross, but she was able to grab onto his exposed torso and start draining him.

"AUGH!" groaned Sunder as he felt his energy and strength drain away from him.

She held onto him for a good ten seconds, draining away most of his resolve. When she let go he fell back against a nearby van, holding his head in pain. For Rogue, the rush of super strength and durability was just what she needed. But it didn't come without a price.

"Blegh! Ever hear of deodorant?" said Rogue, getting a good whiff of his body odor as she drained him.

But she shut that aside for now and turned towards Callisto, who was getting too close to Scott for comfort. She had since ripped off a parking meter and started using it as a staff. She continued to duck and dodge Scott's blasts as he kept trying to lure her away from the sidewalks with the people. But he was making himself very vulnerable by putting himself out in the open.

"You X-men are too predicable!" Callisto proclaimed.

Just as Scott got off the next blast she lunged forth, using the parking meter like a pole vault to spring herself up into the air and come right down over top the X-leader. He tried to shift his gaze and hit her with another blast, but it was too late. She landed a kick right against his chest, knocking him onto the hard pavement. Scott let out a paint grunt, getting some of the wind knocked out of him in the process. He stayed conscious though, staying keeled over as Callisto approached.

"You disappoint me, Cyclops. You should have seen that coming," she said.

"And ya should have seen this coming," came a voice from behind.

Callisto's heightened reflexes kicked in and she attacked behind her, but was met with a punishing counter by Rogue, who was now armed with Sunder's strength. Her punch hit nothing but air and left her vulnerable long enough for Rogue to make her move. She grabbed her arm as it passed over her and then with an effortless motion, she threw her up across the parking lot. She went up at least twenty feet until she came down on top of a car, causing a sizable indent and leaving her in a world of hurt.

"Ugh…" she groaned as she struggled to get up.

With Callisto and Sunder beat, Rogue rushed to Scott's side. He looked a little bruised, but no worse for wear.

"You okay, sugah?" said Rogue as she helped him up.

"I've survived worse," he groaned, "We better get out of here. If the Morlocks are after us, they probably sent reinforcements."

"Dang, so much for our date," muttered Rogue as she let Scott lean on her for support, "What kind of reinforcements we're talking about?"

Scott was about to answer when suddenly a sharp bolt of lightening shot out from nowhere and struck them head on. Everything that followed was a blur. Their whole world froze and they were consumed with a painful surge that assaulted all their senses.

"AUUUGHHHHH!" they both cried out.

Sparks and lightening bolts flew as Scott and Rogue's body went ridged. Whatever the source of this shock was, it wasn't meant to be lethal. It was just meant to take them down. And it worked. They each let out a pained groan as they fell to the pavement, falling unconscious in the process. Rogue managed to stay conscious a little longer because of the powers she absorbed, but that didn't last long. As her vision faded, she saw three figures approach them. Then everything went dark.

Standing triumphantly over the two downed X-men, Marrow, Caliban, and Berserker carefully checked them to make sure they were out.

"Nice shot, Berserker," said Marrow, "You're more useful than I thought."

"Told you," he grinned, his eyes still sparking from the bolt he unleashed earlier, "But what about Callisto and Sunder? These two gave them quite a beating."

"They'll be fine," said Marrow flatly, "Caliban, take Cyclops. We'll return to the lair with him."

"What about the girl? Won't she call for the others?" asked Caliban as he took the unconscious X-leader in his arms.

"Of course she well. I want her to lead the rest of the X-men to us," said spiked mutant with intent, "This way we'll be able to address them all at once. Having dealt with the X-men before, I know they'll be hesitant to hear our proposal. But with their leader in our hands, they'll be sure to take us more seriously."

"Cool," grinned Ray, "But do you think they'll really go along with this? I saw them in the news. This kind of battle isn't exactly their style."

Marrow's gaze narrowed as she looked down at Cyclops and then back at Rogue. She had past dealings with the X-men as did many of the Morlocks. They knew all too well the principles they adhered to. In the context of a surface dweller they were admirable, but to those who had been relegated to a life in the sewers it was outrageous. These people were trying to protect the very people who were oppressing them. They thought they could reason with human society. But as any Morlock would know, that was impossible.

But this was different. For once Morlocks and X-men had a chance to be on the same side and fight for something better than the life of an outcast. It was a risky proposition that would pit their opposing ideologies together, but if it could bring them all together it was worth taking a chance. Marrow and the other Morlocks had only their people's best interest at heart. While the X-men may not understand it, they would learn to respect it.

"They'll go along. They better. Many lives depend on it, the least of which their dear leader," said Marrow menacingly, "Now come…wake up Callisto and Sunder. We have a lot to discuss with our new guest."

* * *

**Up next: Underworld Part 2**


	15. Issue 15: Underworld Part 2

**Issue #15  
Underworld Part 2**

_

* * *

In a complicated and dangerous world, Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men fight for peace and understanding in a world that hates them. They carry out this fight using powers they were born with and have since developed into a powerful force. However, there are others that do not choose to use their powers so justly._

_Recently, the X-men have been dealing with a number of these individuals. Chief among them is, Magneto, a former ally and friend of Charles Xavier. As leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, he has been plotting for greater conflict between humans and mutants. He caused significant damage to the X-men's resolve when he recruited Lance Alvers in Detroit and later led the X-men into a trap with the mysterious organization, Weapon X. But his fights haven't all been successes. Recently, his Brotherhood was thwarted from another stunt at a concert featuring a mutant known as Dazzler. And while frustrated by the X-men's interference, he is not daunted._

_After the Dazzler incident Scott Summers, field leader of the X-men, got together with fellow teammate, Rogue, decided to go on a date. While it started off good, it quickly took a dangerous turn when they were attacked by the Morlocks, a mysterious subterranean race of mutants. After a difficult fight, they were able to capture Scott. Now it is up the X-men to save their missing leader._

_

* * *

_**Xavier Institute Rec Room**

As night fell over the institute, everybody settled into their own outing. Scott was on a date with Rogue, Jean working overtime in class, Ororo and Hank were spending some quality time together, and Logan was off doing whatever it was he did on his alone time. That gave Bobby and Warren the rec room all to themselves and they took full advantage of it. Bobby fired up one of the mansions various video game consoles and Warren joined in. From there, they let the hours slip away.

"You know, I don't think people give video games their due credit," said Bobby, his eyes locked on the screen as he punched away at the buttons on his controller, "They're so much fun and educational to boot!"

"How is shooting an alien with six arms in the head with a rocket launcher educational?" asked Warren, trying hard just to keep up with his friend.

"It can teach us many things, my friend!" grinned the Iceman, "First, it's a brilliant display of the physics of explosions. Where else will you test what a rocket does to the head of a twenty foot alien? And moreover, it teaches us all valuable lessons about political discourse and the grave implications of what happens when peace breaks down."

"I'm sure the FCC is thrilled," snickered the winged mutant.

"Hey I'm surprised Professor Xavier doesn't make these a part of our curriculum! In our line of work it helps to know how things explode and how to handle giant aliens. You never know when that knowledge might come in handy!"

Warren rolled his eyes. Bobby Drake always found strange ways to rationalize the world. They weren't always right, but they were thought provoking at the very least. It was little wonder why he had always been the most enthusiastic member of the team.

"Whatever you say, Bobby," said the winged mutant, "But I'm more surprised that you're spending more time on video games and less time with, Lorna. I notice you haven't been making as many trips to her lately."

"It's no big deal," said Bobby, grunting as he momentarily lost focus on the game.

Warren obviously struck a chord and since Bobby had the upper hand in the game he decided to push it.

"Is it?" he questioned, "Less than a month ago you roped us to driving you to her place at least twice a week. Now it's been what? Two weeks since you last saw her in person?"

"A week and a half," Bobby corrected, his focus faltering again, "But she's got a good reason. Her mother hasn't been feeling well again and she's been working overtime at her job. We still talk on the phone and chat online though."

"Her mothers sick?" said Warren dryly, "Are you sure she's not just using that as an excuse?"

"Of course not!" said Bobby, getting a bit worked up as he continued to lose focus, "Why would she? I mean, she has no reason to lie to me. She knows I'll be there for her."

"I'm sure she does, but maybe she thinks it's something you wouldn't understand. Or maybe it's something she wants to deal with alone."

"Why would she want that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask her," shrugged Warren.

At that point, Bobby's lack of focus caught up to him and Warren finished him off in the game. It caught Bobby off guard. Usually he was so focused and skilled with video games. It was one of the few activities he could routinely beat everyone in. For him to lose like this was quite telling.

Setting the controller down, Bobby turned to his winged friend and scowled. Warren was still grinning, taking in his victory despite his friend's scorn.

"What?" he said innocently.

"I know what you're trying to do, Warren," said Bobby seriously, "Just because you've had trust issues in your relationships doesn't mean I have them with Lorna. I know her. I love her. And I trust her when she tells me her mother isn't feeling well and she can't make time."

"Hey, I'm not trying to make you doubt her," said Warren, "I'm just saying there may be other forces involved beyond your control that she isn't telling you about."

"Now you're just being paranoid," said Bobby, "You may not understand what Lorna and I have, but that doesn't make it any less meaningful. Whatever issues she's got going on, I have faith she won't keep me in the dark if they're really important."

"Okay, but be careful with your assumptions. There's always a chance you'll get burned."

"I appreciate the concern, but I can handle it," assured Bobby.

Warren didn't look convinced, but Bobby didn't care. Warren had been cynical about trust in relationships ever since his last girlfriend. Bobby was one of the elite few who knew the details and he could see where he was coming from. But he didn't believe he would have that problem with Lorna. He cared about her too much and she cared for him as well. If their relationship was to succeed, they had to have trust and he wasn't going to start questioning it.

"Just for that little stunt we're going to play again," said Bobby, returning to his cocky self, "This time I'm going to beat you so bad you'll have nightmares about it for weeks!"

"You're on!" said Warren.

The two young mutants were about to start another game. But before they could the doors to the rec room burst open and a hysterical Jean Grey stormed in wearing her X-men uniform.

"What are you two doing? Put that game down and get to the War Room! We've got a major emergency!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa there! Slow down, Jean," coaxed Warren, "What's going on? Are we under attack again or something?"

"No, Scott's been abducted! Rogue just called in and said the Morlocks attacked them! They left her, but they took Scott!"

"Wait, the Morlocks?" said Bobby, "Why would they want to abduct, Scott?"

"I don't know! So stop asking questions and suited up! We're going to rescue him!" said Jean in a commanding tone.

To further prove her point, Jean used her telekinesis to unplug the video game console and the TV. She then stormed out the door as if the building was on fire and rushed to the lower levels. Warren and Bobby were shocked by her demeanor. They rarely saw her in such an urgent state. But when it involved Scott it affected her more. There were any number of reasons why that was so, a few being more obvious than others. While they could both have a field day dissecting this, Jean's tone left little room for joking.

"Are you going to comment on that too, Warren?" asked Bobby.

"Are you kidding?" scoffed the winged mutant with a bewildered look, "Even X-men aren't that brave! Let's just do what she says before she goes on one of her moody psychic triads. You know as well as I do how bad those can get."

"And how!" said Bobby as he rushed off with his friend, "I almost feel sorry for the Morlocks."

* * *

**Sewers – Main Morlock Lair**

"Ungh…"

Scott Summers groaned as he returned to the world of the conscious. His head was spinning and half his body was stinging with a penetrating soreness. It felt as though somebody hooked his nerves up to a car engine and kicked it into overdrive. Gritting his teeth, Scott pushed through the pain and rose up. When he opened his eyes he quickly realized he wasn't at the mini-mall anymore. He was in a dark, dingy room no bigger than an average closet. There was only one dim light illuminating the area above and all along the dingy stone walls were pipes and cables. Upon seeing this it all started coming back to him.

He remembered being in the parking lot at the mini mall with Rogue. Then they were attacked by a couple of Morlocks. The fight had been rough, but they managed to subdue them. Then there was this blinding flash of lightening that hit him from behind. After that everything went dark. Even though he was in a world of pain, he quickly surmised what was going on. The Morlocks had abducted him and given his experience with these mutants, he knew his situation was grim.

"This can't be good," Scott groaned.

He used the wall to pull himself up, fighting off dizziness and a pounding headache. His eyes felt strange. Something was wrong with his powers. It was the same feeling he got back in Weapon X when they put inhibitor collars on him. He gathered the Morlocks did something to him to hold his powers back.

"Damn it, my powers!" he grunted as he leaned on the wall for support, "Gotta contact the X-men!"

He stammered to his feet, shaking off the rest of his discomfort. But before he could formulate a plan, the main door opened and Marrow emerged.

"Good, you're awake," she said in her authoritative tone, "Come with me. We have important matters to discuss."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this is about," said Scott defiantly, "What's going on, Marrow? Why are you doing this?"

"You're in no position to make demands, Scott Summers!" shot Marrow, "You're in our domain, you're powerless, and you're surrounded by Morlocks! Either cooperate or we'll have to find more extreme ways of keeping you docile!"

Scott weighed his options briefly. He contemplated these situations all the time. And whenever he was outnumbered like this, the best thing he could do was buy time.

He remained still as Marrow ordered Sunder and Masque, another shape shifter, to enter the cell and grab restrain him. Sunder slapped a pair of shackles on him for good measure just in case.

"You know the X-men will come for me," said Scott in a threatening tone as the two Morlocks shoved him towards the door.

"Of course they will," she grinned, "I'm counting on it, which is why we had best make this discussion quick. The faster we get it done the less _messy_ this has to be."

"Resorting to old tactics, I see," said the X-leader, "I thought you learned your lesson last time."

"Quiet, surface scum!" grunted Masque, "So long as you are in our domain you will respect our authority!"

Scott maintained his silence as he was led out the cell. Then with Sunder and Masque watching him closely, he followed Marrow down the dingy corridors of the sewer. Waiting for them outside were a number of other Morlocks. They included Healer and Callisto, the two other major authority figures in the Morlock realm. It was only natural they would be a part of this as well. Ray Crisp and Caliban were there too, most likely as backup. Also next to Ray was a odd-looking young kid with greenish skin, orange hair, and yellow eyes. He seemed somewhat out of place among these hardened mutants, but he was a nice change of personality compared to the others.

As they started walking, the boy walked up to Scott and smiled.

"Do not worry about powers," he said, "I'm Leech. I can hold them back."

"Yeah…thanks kid," said Scott, trying to sound friendly despite the circumstances.

"If you want you can remove your eyewear," said Healer, who was walking slightly in front of him.

"I'll keep them on," said Scott in a flat tone.

"Very well, I understand," said Healer.

Leech looked at him again curiously, but Healer waved him off. The boy was too young to understand this situation. He couldn't blame Scott for being a bit cold. This was not a pleasant position to be in, but it wasn't something he had control over.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for the circumstances of this predicament," said Healer, "Please understand that times are difficult for us."

"Don't try to make excuses, Healer," said Scott, "A man like you should know full well there are none for this. So do yourself a favor and stop being a hypocrite."

That earned him another shove from Sunder.

"Hey! Show some respect, pretty boy!" said the hulking mutant, "You make one more comment like that and I'll snap your neck!"

Scott fell silent and so did Healer. He cast the young man a look of apology, but the X-leader remained stoic. He had every right to call him out like this. It didn't sit well with his conscious, but like it or not this situation was out of his hands.

The Morlock leaders and their associates led Scott down a series of sewer paths into the primary hub of their domain. It was a large, spacious area that had been drained of water and cleared away to make room for beds, camps, and other assorted living materials. There were camp fires, creates full with food, and wires running over the ground powering various electronics like ovens, heaters, and TVs. None of it was very organized or clean for that matter, but one would expect nothing less living in a sewer.

As Scott took it in, he couldn't help but be impressed. It was like an underground catacomb of caves that all converged at one area. It was shaped somewhat like a stadium with the center area being the main arena. Scott also noticed it was pretty crowded. From the looks of it, Morlocks from far and wide had gathered around this area. They were also not shy about voicing their disapproval over his presence..

"There he is! The filthy surface dweller!"

"He's no better than the humans! Living up top while we're stuck down here!"

"I hope they cut him up so he can know what it's like to live underground!"

It was a hostile crowd to say the least. Looking around, Scott saw a large assortment of inhuman mutants. They all shared the distinctive look of a Morlock, appearing too inhuman to live on the surface. He saw mutants with reptilian and amphibian appearances. He saw mutants with rock-like skin and facial features. He also saw mutants that looked human, but had disfigured faces and animal-like features. But Scott kept his poise. He couldn't afford to show vulnerability. His best chance was to stay calm, buy time, and hope the X-men would find him before this got out of hand. But from the looks of it things were already out of hand. He had never seen so many Morlocks in one place before. Something big must be brewing and he was caught up in it.

Once in the center of the lair, Marrow stopped. Callisto and Healer walked up beside her while Sunder forced Scott down onto his knees, holding him firmly by the shoulder so he couldn't move or lash out. Berserker also remained on standby, his hands glowing with electrical energy. It was his way of intimidating him.

"Don't try anything," Ray warned, "Or the next shock will be even worse."

Scott's expression hardened, showing his was not afraid. His focus then shifted to Marrow, gesturing towards the resentful crowd to get them to calm down. They were all anxious and resentful about having a surface dweller in their midst, but they respect Marrow, Callisto, and Healer enough to respect their orders. Once everything was silent, Marrow approached the young X-leader with a confrontational leer.

"It's been a while, X-man," she said apprehensively as she stood over him in a dominating manner, "As you can see our population has grown considerably since our last encounter. Every day, more mutants emerge. Among them, there are those who are cursed with an appearance that forces them to run from arrogant surface dwellers."

"I see your fondness of the surface world hasn't changed," made Scott, "Do you spread that hatred to everybody down here? Because that's a lousy way to make progress."

"You're in no position to judge me, scum!" spat Marrow, "I know of your kind! I know of your exploits! Just because you and your X-men aren't disfigured by your powers, it doesn't mean you're any less a freak!"

"Is that what you teach everybody here to think? That they're freaks?"

"We are freaks, Cyclops," said Callisto strongly, stepping in to give Marrow a moment to cool off, "Just look at us. Look around you. Can you honestly see mankind accepting us any other way?"

"Maybe not today, but that doesn't mean it'll always be like this," reasoned Scott, "You'll never gain acceptance if you don't give them a chance. Feeding the resentment of these people isn't helping your odds either."

"We've given them countless chances!" barked Callisto, "And what have we gotten? More hatred! More frustration! Our people are at their breaking point and people like you are making it worse by protecting the very people who oppress us!"

A rousing cheer among the Morlocks erupted. Some even threw trash in the center towards Scott. They were all so angry and bitter. Years of oppression had only hardened and emboldened them. The anger was boiling over.

"You see, X-man? We've done things the peaceful way for too long!" said Marrow, taking over for Callisto, "We're sick of turning the other cheek! Now we have an opportunity to do something about it, which brings us to why we brought you here."

"If you think the X-men are going to step aside and let you spread your violence, you're sadly mistaken," said Scott defiantly, "Even without me, they'll stop you."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Cyclops. I'm not here to make idle threats," said Marrow, "I'm here to propose something different. Believe it or not, I wish to form a partnership between the Morlocks and the X-men."

Scott looked at her strangely. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

"Partnership?" he said curiously, "What kind of partnership? Since when do the Morlocks trust anybody from the surface?"

Now it was Healer's turn to step in. Being the most level-headed of the trio, he was probably the best one to explain. Hopefully Scott would give him more credence than he would with Callisto or Marrow.

"Don't be so quick to reject us, Cyclops. We're very serious," said Healer in a more reasonable tone, "You see we were recently visited by an agent of your old nemesis, Magneto."

"Magneto? You're working with him now?" exclaimed Scott.

"No, please hear me out," said Healer calmly, "It's true, Magneto came to us with a message. He says he's planning an uprising against the human world and he invites all mutants, Morlocks or not, to join in. He promises that our people will finally have a chance to live in a better world outside these dingy walls."

"Magneto will promise you anything to get what he wants," retorted the X-leader, "Trust me on this one. He'll go back on his word the second it's more convenient for him."

"That's exactly why we want the X-men to help us," retorted the old man, "There are too many of us who wish to see this through. A chance like this to escape the oppression of the surface world is a chance too great to ignore."

His expression then shifted from one of reason to one of desperation.

"You've faced Magneto many times," Healer went on, "You and your X-men can be our insurance against his treachery. We're not asking you to partake in the fighting. We're just asking for your cooperation in ensuring the safety of our people."

The look in his eyes was one of sincerity. It resonated strongly with Scott. This man was older than almost any Morlock here and he knew the suffering of the Morlocks better than anybody. He couldn't blame him for taking a chance like this seriously, even if it was from Magneto. But what he was asking flew in the face of many of Xavier's principles. Looking around at these people who really weren't all that different from him, he had a great deal of sympathy. But he could never push himself to be a part of this.

"I want to help you, Healer," said Scott, "But this is not the way to go about it. You're talking about direct confrontation between humans and mutants. That's not going to make your peoples' situation better. It'll just make things worse!"

"That's your assessment," said Marrow firmly, "We've weighed the options. We know the risk."

"I don't think you do," retorted Scott, "Take it from someone who knows Magneto better than any of you. Going along with him is a mistake!"

"Does this mean you refuse our offer?" said Marrow.

"Professor Charles Xavier always taught me that violence only leads to more violence. And time and again, he's been proven right," said Scott strongly, "I won't do it and neither will the X-men. We're willing to help the Morlocks, but not like this!"

Marrow looked down at the young X-man with a scowl. She hoped Healer could reason with him, but he was just too stubborn for his own good. She should have expected nothing less from an X-man. But she had a feeling this may happen and had already prepared for it. There were no lengths she wasn't willing to go for her people.

"A pity," she said, "We could have made a formidable team. But know this, Cyclops, one way or another the X-men _will_ assist the Morlocks. If not by choice, then by other more _persuasive_ means."

"What are you going to do? Threaten to kill me if they don't go along?" said Scott defiantly, "Because that won't work!"

"Oh I know it won't," said Marrow with an ominous grin, "That's why I've taken additional measures. Knowing your friends, they're probably on their way right now. And when they get here, they'll be in for a rude awakening!"

Before Scott could say another word, he was hit over the head by Sunder and knocked out. The other Morlocks cheered as the hated surface dweller fell unconscious and was hauled away. If he insisted on doing this the hard way, so be it. But not every Morlock was convinced. Healer watched Sunder haul Scott away with a look of concern. As much as he wanted his people to be free, he still wasn't sure if this was the right way to go about it. But what choice did they have?

"Is he going to be okay, Healer? I like him," asked the young Leech, who stuck close to Healer.

"I don't know," he said distantly, "We'll have to wait and see. But for all our sake, I hope Marrow and Callisto know what they're doing. A lot of lives are depending on them."

* * *

**X-jet**

The tension aboard the X-jet was strong as they flew over a major sewer hub near the water treatment plant. Beast was flying the jet and Logan was in the seat next to his. Bobby, Warren, Jean, and Ororo were sitting behind in the passenger areas. Rogue was there as well, now in her X-uniform. But she kept to herself. She was visibly anxious about Scott. There was also a touch of anger. She seemed intent on finding the ones who interrupted her and Scott's date and taking them out with her bear hands.

But Rogue wasn't the only one worried. Jean was also noticeably concerned about Scott. She was the one who got panicked call from Rogue after she came to at the mall. And she was the one that spurred the team into action. Her demeanor came as no surprise given Scott was her best friend, but that didn't stop others from speculating about a deeper meaning. Even Logan picked up on it and it clearly didn't sit well. He rarely saw her get this worked up about anything else. Now was not the time to call her out on it.

There was also an obvious tension between Rogue and Jean once they picked Rogue up from the mall. Jean kept staring at her bitterly, as if she was the one responsible for Scott's abduction. Rogue returned her gaze, staring back with equal resentment. Things were already tense enough between the two of them with her dating Scott. This was just adding fuel to the fire.

"What?" said Rogue defensively towards Jean, "You gonna give me that look all night, Jean? Cause Ah ain't in the mood to pick a fight!"

"I'm not out to fight you, Rogue," said Jean bitterly, "I'm just worried about Scott."

"So am Ah! But ya keep lookin' at me like it's mah fault!" exclaimed Rogue, "You think Ah didn't do everything in mah power to stop this? Trust meh, if Ah could swap places with Scott right now Ah'd do it!"

"I'm not blaming you! I'm just frustrated!"

"Yeah right! Ya just want an excuse to be mad at meh because Scott and Ah were out on a date! Heck, Ah bet part of you likes he was captured because it meant Ah couldn't get any closer to him!"

"Damn it, Rogue! I'm not having this conversation with you!"

"Yeah, 'cause you're such an angel ya won't say what ya really feel!" said Rogue snidely, "But Ah can tell! Ah don't even need psychic powers because you do a god awful job of hiding it!"

Jean's expression contorted with anger. Rogue was really pushing her. She had a mind to give her a telekinetic slap so hard she wished she had been the one they took. Maybe there was some truth in her words. A part of her did resent Rogue for going out with Scott. It wouldn't be the first time Rogue called her out on it and there were many issues surrounding it that they hadn't worked out.

"Rogue…" she began in a stern tone.

Before this spat could go any further, Ororo stepped in.

"Both of you, stop it!" she commanded, "This is no time for petty arguments! We're all upset about this, but that's no reason to start attacking each other! You can work this out when this is over!"

Rogue and Jean exchanged bitter glances before falling silent again. There was still plenty of resentment, but for Scott's sake they set it aside. This issue was sure to come up again and from the looks of it there was no resolution in sight.

"Talk about bad blood," said Bobby, "Scott's not even here and he's still got two women fighting over him. How is that fair?"

"Let's just hope they have enough fight to go around with the Morlocks," said Warren, "If they're anything like last time, we'll need it."

Logan looked back from the cockpit at Jean and Rogue. He didn't like how Jean was getting so worked up about Scott. A part of him agreed with Rogue. He knew what she was seeing. Jean's concern for Scott was pretty telling, even if he was her best friend. He tried ignoring it to avoid more arguments. They already had enough about it. It wasn't easy, but it kept everything in check for now. He was content to focus on the mission.

"So who exactly are these Morlocks?" asked Logan, "With a name like that they don't sound too friendly."

"That would be quite an understatement, Logan," said Hank, "They are a large collection of mutants, most of which look too inhuman to live in normal society. So they choose to reside underground in the sewers."

"Why the hell would they choose that? Literally living in shit ain't that big a step up."

"It's tragic, but they have few other options," said Hank solemnly, "None-the-less, they've been able to make it work for them. Using an array of mutant powers, they've been able to create an entire society within the sewers of major cities. They have hubs everywhere and have grown a great deal over the years as the mutant population has risen. As you can expect, they do not think highly of surface dwellers."

"Can't blame em for holding a grudge," shrugged Logan, "You guys ever face them?"

"Indeed we have," said Hank as he flew the jet in lower, "Two years ago, a faction of militant Morlocks formed their own task force and began carrying out attacks on power grids, sewage systems, and water treatment plants. Years of living underground made them so bitter they wanted the rest of the world to know what it was like."

"Blegh, glad I wasn't around for that," said Logan, "All that sewage ain't good when you got a nose that can smell the booze on a man's breath from half a mile away."

"You have no idea, Logan," said Warren from the back, "I still have nightmares about that mess. You don't want to know the kind of stuff I had to wash out of my wings."

"It could have been a lot worse," said Hank, "The authorities were planning to strike back by pumping poison gas into the sewer. Many could have died and mutant relations would have been set back at least several decades. But we were able to get through to the Morlock leadership and convince them to stop their attacks. We offered many of them a chance to join us, but they refused."

"Let me guess, they're the untrusting type," said Wolverine.

"Very much so, which is why it is hardly surprising they would resort to abduction. But it still doesn't make sense," reasoned Hank, "The Morlocks have maintained a strictly defensive policy for years. Why would they all of the sudden change their stance?"

"Who knows? Maybe they're planning a new round of attacks. That or they just think Summers has the kind of mug they just have to have him in their ranks."

That earned Logan a look from both Rogue and Jean, but before they could comment on it the communication link from the main console came online. It brought up a greenish holographic image of Charles Xavier in the cockpit. As usual he was keeping tabs on the mission back in the mansion with Cerebro. He was their eyes and ears for this operation, using his psychic talents to locate Scott before the Morlocks could hurt him.

"_X-men, I've just located a faint signature not far from where you are. I believe it belongs to Scott."_

"Do ya know if he's okay, Professor?" asked Rogue, her tone thick with concern.

"_I do not know his condition, but I am certain that he is alive. But this signature appears to be a bit too clear. The Morlocks are usually very adept at escaping detection, even from psychics."_

"That could only mean one thing," growled Logan, "They're setting a trap."

"_That's a very real possibility, Wolverine. Which is why I recommend pulling back so we can formulate a plan."_

"Pull back?" exclaimed Rogue, "You want us to leave Scott in the hands of those wackos even longer? For all we know they could kill him any second!"

"_They won't do that, Rogue. I know the Morlocks. They are an embittered people, but they are not monsters."_

"Even so, we can't afford to pull back now!" said Jean strongly, "We have to go in and rescue him!"

"So we should just walk into a trap?" said Ororo, "Jean, that won't do Scott any good."

"It's better than doing nothing!" said the young psychic, "Professor, I know it's risky. But we have to take that chance for Scott's sake! We were able to reason with the Morlocks before. We can do it again! We don't have to risk Scott's life!"

Xavier considered it for a moment. He all too well the tendencies of the Morlocks. They were not adverse to mal-treatment of their prisoners, especially surface dwellers. Even though they abandoned their militant tendencies two years ago, that didn't meant they had given up on violence. Jean gave him that pleading look. Rogue gave him a similar look. All points considered it was still risky, but Scott's safety was at stake.

"_Very well, there's a large sewer duct just outside the main facility of the water treatment plant. You should be able to gain access to all the main sewer lines from there."_

"Thank you, Professor," said Rogue graciously.

"_But again, I urge you to exercise great caution. If the Morlocks are preparing a trap, you must take every measure to avoid it. You're going into their domain and they'll use every advantage against you."_

"Sounds like a fair fight to me," said Logan with a wolfish grin, "Don't worry, Chuck. We can handle 'em. With all the aftershave Cyke wears, he shouldn't be hard to track."

"_Let us hope so, Wolverine. I'll be in touch."_

The holographic image went out as the link went down. Hank then flew the jet in lower so they could land in a clearing. The thought of venturing into the sewers with all the sewage, garbage, and grunge that went along with it didn't appeal to anybody. But their friend was trouble. They couldn't leave him in the hands of the Morlocks. Even if this was a trap, they had to save their leader.

"Another mission into the sewer," groaned Bobby, "Scott owes us big time for this."

* * *

**Morlock Lair – Later**

Upon landing the jet, the team entered through a large metal mesh tube that led out into a nearby lake. Wolverine used his claws to create an opening. Then he and Jean took lead with Logan tracking Scott with his nose while Jean followed the telepathic signals linked to her by the Professor. The sewers hadn't changed much since the last time the X-men faced the Morlocks. It was as dark and dingy now as it was then. The endless pipes and paths through with rivers of trash and sewage flowed was as imposing as ever. Given the scale of it all, it wasn't hard to contemplate how an entire society of mutants could be living here.

The first five minutes of the trek was uneventful. Much of the team was just trying to get over the putrid smell that emanated from every direction. There were many gags and groans. Even Hank and Ororo found it difficult to adapt. The only ones who didn't seem effected by it were Jean and Rogue. They were just too focused on finding Scott to care about the stench. There was still plenty of bitterness between them, but they kept it to themselves for Scott's sake.

After about fifteen minutes of wandering through the sewers, the paths started to narrow and the surroundings began to get more ominous. These were the older parts of the sewers that workers didn't venture towards very often. There was a lot of empty space drained pathways, prime grounds for Morlock colonies. They started seeing signs of habitation like empty boxes, old beds, and piles of food wrappers. It showed they were going in the right direction, but it was still strange. The signs were there, but the inhabitants were no where to be seen.

"Ugh, I hate the sewer," complained Warren, "How much further? This stale air can't be good for my wings."

"Hold onto your panties, rich boy. We're getting close," said Logan as he picked up a burger wrapper, "This stuff is still warm. A lot of people were in this area recently."

"So where might they be now?" asked Beast as he looked over some beds and tables, "If none are present they may have been called out."

Logan sniffed the air closer, filtering out the stench of sewage and muck. He followed a trail of scents down a wider path to the north.

"Every trail leads in one direction. They must have all been summoned somewhere at once," he surmised.

"Great, that must mean they're coordinating their efforts. As if just a few of these Morlocks aren't bad enough," said Bobby.

"At least it saves us the trouble of beatin' the answers out of anybody," said Rogue, "What about, Scott? Any sign of him?"

Logan sniffed the air more carefully while Jean concentrated harder. It was hard to pick out minds down here. But the Morlocks had many mutants in their midst and a large number of mutant powers at their disposal. They could easily have another telepath or another mutant with psionic blocking powers holding them back. Through the muddled haze of minds, Jean was able to pick out a faint signature.

"I…I think I've got something," said Jean as she clutched her temples, "It's this way."

"So are all the scents," said Logan, "If Cyke is up ahead then he's definitely got company."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to him already!" urged Rogue.

She was about to run ahead, but Ororo was there to hold her back.

"Take it easy, Rogue. We will," said the African woman, "But remember what the Professor said. It could be a trap. We must proceed carefully."

Rogue suppressed a groan. Being slow and careful was not her style, especially when someone she cared about was in trouble. But she followed the lead of the team, staying close behind Jean and Logan as they followed the trail down a series of pips and pathways. As they passed through them they noticed them getting wider and larger, hinting this path converged with others at some point. They also noticed the lights getting dimmer. The deeper they went the darker it got.

"What's with the lights? Don't these people live in enough darkness?" said Bobby as he bumped into Hank from behind.

"It's a sewer, Bobby. It wasn't built for lighting," reminded Jean, "We don't need it anyways. Just stay close. The sooner we get Scott out of here the sooner we can leave."

The tension among the team rose as Logan and Jean picked up the pace. It was so dark they could barely see more than ten feet in front of them. But they could hear the sound of running water getting louder and they felt cooler gusts of air, hinting they were entering more spacious areas. But the ominous feeling still lingered. There was definitely a presence here and a big one.

Logan stopped briefly to sniff the air. Jean stopped as well, looking towards Logan for guidance. While her mind could pick up the signatures, he could pick up the danger. There was a lot of interference, but he was definitely close. She knew Scott's mental signature better than anybody.

"We're close," said Logan, "But there's a lot of other scents around here I don't like."

"You sure that's not just the sewage?" said Warren, groaning again as he picked a banana peel out of his wings.

"I'm sensing it too," said Jean, "But they must have some psychics among them because I can't get a clear reading."

"Maybe we should just follow the rats and hope they lead us to Scott," said Bobby, squinting to see further ahead.

"Quit complaining, Bobby. Ah see some light up ahead," said Rogue.

The team moved faster towards the faint light in the distance. It wasn't much, just some yellowish-gray glow at the end of the wide tunnel. But it was enough to rouse their suspicions. Logan stayed in front, following the muffled trail of scents. It was hard to single them out because there were so many. The closer he got to the light the more suspicious it seemed.

"Something's wrong here," he growled intently.

Logan stopped as they reached the end of the pipe. From here they could see clearly into the narrow light, which just barely illuminated a small area up ahead. But as soon as it came into focus, they were able to make out a faint figure. Right there laying in the center of the light was the unmistakable yet unconscious body of Scott Summers. And as soon as Rogue saw him her eyes widened and she started frantically running towards him.

"It's Scott!" she exclaimed.

"Damn it, Rogue! Don't!" yelled Logan.

But it was too late. Rogue had already broken off, running at full speed to the unmoving body of her date. She didn't give the situation much thought. She just reacted. But as soon as she got close enough to his unmoving body, she got the shock of a lifetime. Before she could even reach out to touch him, his body came to life and he turned over and grabbed Rogue by the arm. The young woman fell back in shock, for the face she was looking at was not the face of Scott Summers. It was a grotesque, disfigured, horrifying face straight from her nightmares. Before she could process what was happening, the face spoke.

"Foolish surface scum!" hissed the figure.

Then before Rogue could pull back, the strange figure hit Rogue with a punishing uppercut that nearly knocked her out and sent her face first onto the hard sewer ground. The rest of the X-men could only watch in shock as the figure that was clearly not Scott rose up and shape shifted before their very eyes, revealing himself to be the Morlock known as Masque.

"We've been expecting you, X-men!" proclaimed the disfigured mutant, "I hope you enjoy our _hospitality_!"

"Bub, you got five seconds to back off or that face of yours will be the least of your problems!" growled Logan, drawing his claws.

"Your threats are meaningless!" scoffed Masque, "This is our domain! You will play by our rules!"

Logan was about to storm in for an attack, but before they could even get out of the pipe a mysterious wall of energy formed behind them. It was a yellowish, green barrier that stood nearly three feet thick. Before anybody could even try to test it the energy field was thrust forward like a ram, forcing them out of the pipe and into the open.

"Whoa-boy!" exclaimed Bobby he and the others were literally thrust out.

Logan, Jean, Warren, Bobby, Hank, and Ororo all tumbled out into the open arena not far from Rogue. They were all stunned, but were quick to get up.

"Ugh, now I know what a pinball feels like," groaned Warren.

"Shake it off, bub," grunted Logan as he shot up and prepared to attack, "These sideshow wannabes wanna play rough? I'm game!"

"Brave words from an arrogant surface dweller," grinned Masque.

Suddenly, a series of lights came on throughout the arena. It not only revealed the vast expanse of this area of the sewer, but it also revealed just how outnumbered they were. From wall to wall, there were dozens upon dozens of Morlocks, standing guard and watching over them like spectators in a sporting event. They ranged from monstrous, inhuman looking mutants to small, sickly looking mutants with various deformities and abnormalities. But the one thing they all shared in common was the disgusted look they had for them, the filthy surface dwellers.

In the center of the arena were Marrow, Callisto, and Healer. They were accompanied by Sunder, Caliban, Berserker, and Leech. There was also a young teenage girl with a strange yellowish glow to her, similar to that of the force field that pushed them into this area. She was Skids and they figured she was responsible for their bumpy entrance.

"Oh my…" said Ororo as she looked around in awe, "These are the Morlocks?"

"Indeed…and it seems their ranks have swelled since our last encounter," commented Hank.

"That's a conservative estimate, Hank," said Warren.

It was an intimidating sight, being so outnumbered. But the grave predicament was lost on Jean as she ran up to Rogue, who was still conscious but groaning in pain.

"Damn it, Rogue," she cursed as she looked up at Marrow and Callisto, "What the hell is going on here? What have you done with Scott?"

"I'd watch your tone, surface dwellers!" said Marrow firmly, "Your comrade is fine. But he was a bit uncooperative as you can see."

Marrow gestured towards Sunder, who had Scott's unconscious body hitched over his shoulder. With callous grit the hulking mutant tossed his unmoving figure onto the ground. The Morlocks had been pretty rough with him. When Rogue and Jean saw the shape he was in they were filled with shock and anger.

"Scott…" said Rogue, groaning through the pain, "You son-of-a…"

"Watch your tongue, girl!" warned Callisto, "You're lucky he's still in one piece!"

"That's more than Ah can say for you," grunted the southern mutant as she shot up and charged the woman who attacked her earlier.

"No Rogue-augh! Not again!" groaned Jean.

It was the second time Rogue acted on an impulse. Grunting through her pain she charged towards Callisto, but before she even got halfway there she was stopped cold in her tracks by another energy barrier. It was like running into a brick wall the impact sent her back to the ground in a world of pain. From behind Callisto, Skids stepped forward. Her eyes were glowing bright yellow as she put up more barriers all throughout the arena. Soon every entrance and exit was covered.

"Not a very fast learner, are you?" taunted Skids, "But no matter. None of you are leaving! Not until you face the judgment of the Morlocks!"

A wave of cheers erupted from around the area. Many taunted and jeered their unwelcome guests. And with no way out the X-men were going to have to endure it.

"Talk about a hostile crowd," commented Bobby.

"Indeed," said Ororo as she looked at the intimidating audience, "What do we do now?"

"What do you think?" growled Logan, his claws still drawn, "There's hundreds of them and seven of us! Sounds like a fair fight to me!"

"Stand down, Wolverine. Remember what the professor said," said Hank, "We have to be diplomatic."

"I don't think they're interested in talkin' anything out, Hank. Just ask Summers."

"Still, we must try," he said.

Hank stepped forward, walking up to Jean and Rogue. Jean was still helping her up, clearly not enthused by Rogue's brash actions. But now was not the time to argue with one another. While they held back, Hank approached the barrier separating them from Marrow and the others.

"Please, Marrow, we do not wish for any conflict between us or the Morlocks," he said in a reasonable tone, "Just let us take our friend home and we'll leave. It doesn't have to be like this."

"On the contrary. This is now the only way!" said Marrow firmly, "We presented an offer to your friend. We proposed a deal of mutual protection between the Morlocks and the X-men. But he foolishly refused, once again showing how weak the X-men are when it comes to doing what is necessary!"

"That's Cyke for ya," muttered Logan, "He just has to rope us all into this."

"Had he agreed, this could have been much more peaceful," said Marrow, "But since that is not the case, we'll be doing this the hard way. Just know that one way or another you _will_ assist the Morlocks! You may not like it, but make no mistakes! There are no lengths I am not willing to go to for my people!"

She sounded pretty serious. They didn't know what it was Scott turned down, but it must have been extreme if they were willing to go to these kinds of lengths.

"But is this the kind of example you want to set?" said Ororo, stepping in to assist her lover, "Is this the kind of behavior you want your people to aspire to? You'll only be making things worse for them! Just let us help! We can find another way!"

But her words fell on deaf ears. If anything, they made Marrow even angrier.

"No offence Miss Munroe, but you have a poor way with words," said Jean as she helped Rogue up.

"Enough!" barked Marrow, "Morlocks, subdue them!"

"Oh this will be fun," growled Logan.

With that order, another round of cheers erupted amongst the Morlocks as the attack began. Marrow led the charge with Callisto, Sunder, Caliban, and Berserker. But from the crowds more, joined in. One was a large, hulking lizard-like mutant with a humanoid figure. Another was a tall muscular figure with a pit-bull-like head and a canine-like fury. Others sought to join in as well, but they were held back by Skids to make room for their best fighters. Only Healer and Leech stayed back with Cyclops, staying silent and not voicing any objections. But their uncertainty showed.

"They won't hurt them will they, Healer?" asked Leech in a worried tone.

Healer found it hard to look at the young boy's innocent eyes and lie, but he had no choice.

"It'll be fine," he assured them, "Just stay focused and keep holding Cyclops's powers back. Do not push yourself. You know you can only hold back one power at time."

"Okay," said the boy obediently, "But why must they fight? I like the X-men."

It was a question Healer couldn't answer. His only option now was to stay back and be ready to heal anybody, X-men or Morlock, at a moment's notice.

The fight that ensued was chaotic. Callisto went for Rogue again, looking for a rematch from last time after she slugged her at the mini-mall. Marvel Girl took on the pit-bull mutant, who charged her with a vengeance. Iceman took on Berserker, shielding himself with ice while Berserker's hands sparked with electricity. Angel went up against Marrow, who had a full body of boney spikes and armor plates. Storm took on the hulking Sunder, who wasted no time in trying to crush her. Beast took on Caliban, who knew he had to be mindful of his imposing strength. And Wolverine took on the growling, snarling reptilian humanoid that attacked him with a primal rage. But with his claws drawn, he was prepared to match him.

"Ain't you a looker?" he taunted, "Come on! Let's see if you fight as bad as you smell!"

"Errrrr! Vile surface scum!"

The reptilian mutant roared as it attacked the nimble Wolverine, looking to take a huge bite out of him in one swift attack. He managed to get a few good scratches on him, but they didn't even slow him down. Wolverine countered by leaping to the side and jumping onto the imposing figure's back and plunging his claws into him, causing it to roar in agony. It earned him the ire of the Morlock crowd. One mutant that had powers to form sticky, glue-like substances from his hands even threw a large glob at him. It missed, but it showed just how outnumbered they were.

The rest of the X-men didn't fare much better. Rogue, still reeling from the blows she took earlier, was forced into a defensive battle with the stronger, faster Callisto. She just barely dodged several blows that caused huge dents in the floor or wall. And unlike last time, she didn't let her get close enough to absorb her. Beast faced a similar problem with Caliban, who despite his slim frame proved to be quite strong. Other Morlocks tossed him heavy slabs of stone and oil drums to use against the nimble Beast. He was able to avoid them and managed to pull him into a grapple. But Caliban was able to break free and slug him hard across the face. It left Beast stunned, but not defeated.

"Ah could use a little help here!" exclaimed Rogue.

"Ha! After the stunt you pulled last time you couldn't raise an army big enough to keep me from you!" shot Callisto.

Upon seeing this, Beast took action. Caliban moved in for another attack. This time he grabbed his arm and spun him around twice to build up momentum. Then he let him go, flinging him right into Callisto.

"I don't have an army, but perhaps the laws of physics will do," said Beast.

"Thanks Beast!" said Rogue as she got down and absorbed some of their strength, "Let's end this and get Scott out of here!"

"Nobody's going anywhere!" exclaimed Marrow, who was wildly shooting spikes at Warren as he flew about the arena, "Skids! Box them in!"

Skids did as she was told, creating a box-like barrier that walled the X-men in even tighter. It kept Warren from flying down lower to get Scott and left him vulnerable to Marrow's spikes. With a sharp grunt, Marrow lined her left arm with boney shards and fired them right at Warren. Most missed, but one hit him right in the wing.

"Augh!" he groaned as he plummeted to the ground.

"I've got you, Angel!" proclaimed Storm, creating a whirlwind to slow his descent.

But in her act to help her friend, she made herself vulnerable to Sunder. She had been keeping him at bay by blinding him with a barrage of snow and hail. But she was forced to let up to help Angel. When she did this Sunder took his chance and roared out with a vengeance as he charged Storm and rammed her with his shoulder right into the barrier.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out.

"Storm!" exclaimed Marvel Girl, who was struggling to use her telekinesis to hold back the snarling pit-bull mutant.

"Oh man! This is bad!" said Iceman as he fired ice blasts at Berserker.

"It's about to get worse!" grinned Berserker as he rolled to the side to avoid one of Bobby's blasts, "Ever hear of electrolysis?"

Berserker charged up a concentrated ball of electrical energy in both hands until they were glowing brilliantly. Upon seeing this, Iceman put up a barrier of ice to shield himself. But when Berserker let the energy go, it literally boiled away the ice, splitting it into its separate hydrogen and oxygen elements. This caught Iceman off guard, who now deeply regretted skipping chemistry classes. Before he could get out of the way, Berserker hit him again with another punishing shock that sent him falling to the ground.

More cheers from the Morlock crowds erupted. Logan, Jean, Beast, and Rogue were forced to band together near the center and take on the Morlocks themselves while giving their downed friends some time to recover. Logan had taken down the reptilian mutant, but several other imposing, animal-like mutants swarmed in to take their place. While Callisto and Caliban were down, they were still getting outnumbered and there were plenty of willing reserves to join in. Despite these odds, the X-men fought on.

Marrow urged them on, forming two large staffs from her bones and attacked Wolverine. They fought it out hard while Beast, Rogue, and Marvel Girl tried to push back Berserker, Sunder, and the other hulking Morlocks. Marvel Girl used telekinetic bursts to knock some of them back. She even managed to knock Berserker into Sunder, taking him out of the fight at least for a moment. But Sunder just charged her and broke her telekinetic shield, forcing her towards Skid's energy barrier. Rogue tried to take on the several monstrous Morlocks that surrounded her, but even with enhanced strength it wasn't easy. They took her powerful punches and countered with tail whips and kicks. They coordinated their efforts to a point where they sent her flying back into the barrier along with Jean.

"This ain't goin' well!" growled Wolverine as he slashed through Marrow's spikes.

"You're just figuring that out now?" exclaimed Rogue.

"We need a new strategy! Jeannie, can't you attack their minds?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" said Marvel Girl, "There's some other telepath here holding be back! But I think I can break it!"

"Oh no you don't!" grunted Marrow as she looked up towards the cheering crowds, "Brain Cell! Step it up! Don't let her mind attack us!"

"I won't, Marrow!" said Brain Cell, a young Morlock who was standing safely behind a hoard of Morlocks.

"Oh dear, that explains where the psychic interference came from," said Beast, "We must find a new strategy!"

It was becoming increasingly frustrating. The Morlocks were getting the better of them and Rogue wasn't willing to wait for a plan.

"Knock yourself out, Hank! Ah got mah own methods!" she said as she shoved one of the Morlocks aside.

"Rogue! Not again!" groaned Marvel Girl, who was trying to keep Sunder at bay.

But once again, Rogue didn't listen. She set her sights on Scott, who was still lying unconscious with Healer and Leech. But it looked as though he was coming to. When Rogue saw this she ran towards the barrier at full speed, summoning all the strength she gained from Callisto and Caliban.

"Let's see how tough that barrier of yours is, kid!" she grunted.

Skids's vision narrowed as she intensive the fields. But Rogue kept coming at full speed with determination in her eyes. Like an unstoppable ram, she lowered her shoulders braced herself for impact. Then with all her strength she plowed into the barrier. As soon as she impacted, the whole glowing field ruptured and Skids let out a cry of anguish.

"Augh!" she exclaimed, her eyes flashing briefly as her force barriers were shattered.

"Skids!" said Healer as he was there to catch her.

Leech froze with fear as he watched the fight continue. He didn't do anything to stop Rogue as she ran up to Scott, who was finally conscious but very much out of it.

"Scott! Scott, are you okay?" said a very worried Rogue as she helped him up.

"Ugh my head," he groaned as he opened his eyes, "Rogue? What…what's going on?"

"We're on a date, remember? What date would be complete without an epic fight?" she said, smiling at the sound of his voice.

Hearing her make a joke at a time like this helped Scott get his strength back. He leaned on Rogue as she helped him up. Marvel Girl, who was still keeping Sunder at bay saw this and tried not to let the sight of him leaning on her affect her. The Morlock crowd was getting more restless and seeing Skids barrier go down was not a good sign. Other X-men like Iceman, Angel, and Storm were coming to as well and with the barrier down they had more room to work with they fight back more effectively. With Scott now able to lead, their chances were definitely better.

"This is getting too out of hand," said Scott as he looked around, "We have to end this!"

"Ah'm with you, sugah!" said Rogue as she held onto him so he could stay upright.

Scott turned towards Healer, who just cast him a look of sorrow. He made it clear he wasn't going to do anything to stop him. But Scott just stared back bitterly as if to scorn him for not using any of his influence to stop this. In Healer's mind it was well-deserved. But when Marrow saw him doing nothing to stop their prisoner, who happened to be their best bargaining chip, she erupted in anger.

"No! Nobody leaves!" she proclaimed as she formed a series of spikes on her arm and aimed them at Scott and Rogue.

She had a murderous rage in her eyes and was poised to attack. When Healer saw what was in her line of fire, his expression turned to one of horror.

"No Marrow! Don't!"

But it was too late. Marrow dodged another one of Wolverine's attacks and fired her deadly projectiles towards Scott and Rogue. When Scott saw this he reacted on pure instinct, tackling Rogue to the ground and narrowly avoiding the projectiles. But right next to him, the young Leech was not so quick. He had been paralyzed by the sight of the battle, frightened by all the violence. So when one of the spikes came right at him, he was unable to get out of the way and it plunged right into his chest.

"No…" said Scott, who was still on top of Rogue on the ground.

"Leech!" exclaimed Healer as he ran to the little boy's side.

Time slowed down for Marrow as she saw what she had done. Her expression turned from one of rage to one of shock and horror. She didn't even see Leech standing there. She was so determined to attack her enemies she just fired indiscriminately. In doing so, she may have just killed an innocent little boy.

"What have I done?" she gasped.

As Marrow froze, the fighting around her continued and many of the Morlocks kept cheering. They didn't even notice what was going on. It was then Marrow started looking around and taking in what she had initiated. The X-men were still fighting hard. Angel, Storm, and Iceman were now helping Wolverine, Marvel Girl, and Beast push back Sunder and the others. They seemed to be gaining the upper hand and spurred more Morlocks to descend to the area and overwhelm them.

But this was no longer a fight for the good of the Morlocks. It was no longer a stand against the oppression of the surface dwellers. It was just fighting, plain and simple. And she had to put an end to it.

"STOP!" she commanded, "Everybody stop! No more fighting! No more!"

The entire arena went silent quickly as every Morlock froze at the sound of Marrow's commanding tone. Even those fighting the X-men stopped. Wolverine was about to move in and finish off sunder, but Marvel Girl held him back. She saw what happened to Leech and had a feeling this was coming.

"What are you doing, Marrow?" exclaimed Callisto, who had finally woken up from Rogue's attack.

"This…this isn't right!" she said as she ran over to Healer and Leech, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"This is what happens when you spur violence, Marrow," said Scott strongly, "People get hurt, innocent or not. It's unavoidable."

Marrow was speechless as she knelt beside the unmoving body of the young boy. Healer cradled him in his arms, tears in his eyes as he watched the life drain away from his eyes. Other Morlocks watched on with horror as well. They all gathered around while the rest of the X-men met up with Rogue and Scott.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked him.

"I'm fine," he said with only a slight smile, "I knew you guys would come for me. I just wish you came a little sooner."

"So do we," said Ororo, gasping as she saw Leech, "Oh my…"

A heavy silence fell over the crowded area. All their focus now was on Leech. They could stand to see outsiders get hurt, but for one of their own, especially a little boy, it was too much. They all watched anxiously as Healer pulled the spike out of Leech's chest. Blood was pouring out, seeping onto the dingy sewer floor. He wasn't moving or breathing. Healer felt around the young boy, looking for any signs of life. Judging by the look on his face, it wasn't encouraging.

"Can…can you heal him?" asked Marrow, struggling to hold back her emotions.

"I don't know," said Healer, "But I'll do my best."

The old man took a deep breath as he placed his hand over Leech's test. His face contorted with grit and determination as he focused his power onto this dying young boy. Soon his hand was consumed with a glowing yellowish energy. It was soft and gentle, giving off all the qualities one would expect of a healing agent. Every Morlock watched anxiously. The X-men watched on as well. Scott, who got to know the boy a little, was especially worried. He squeezed Rogue's gloved hand as he hoped for the best.

Healer kept his hand over Leech for a good two minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. At first nothing happened. But soon they began to see the wound closing up. The more it healed the more energy Healer seemed to exuded. It looked taxing, but the old man didn't let up. He kept pushing himself until the wound was entirely closed. Even afterwards, however, Leech was still unmoving. It showed they may be too late. But then Jean stepped in.

"Keep going, Healer," she said, "Let me help."

Using her telepathy, she connected with the young boy's mind and kept him from crossing over. This allowed Healer to keep going a minute longer to finish the job. He finally gave out, letting out a tired gasp. But as he did, the young boy awoke as well in a series of ragged coughs.

"Hnn…is it over?" he asked in his innocent, young tone.

A great cheer of relief came over the Morlocks. The X-men also smiled at the sight of the little boy returning from the brink. Marrow's expression remained stoic, but a tear escaped from her eye. While jubilation came over many, Marrow hugged her shoulders and turned away. Her actions nearly took the life of an innocent young boy. She couldn't escape the guilt she felt over such brash actions. And yet even after everything they did, the X-men helped them.

"Thank you," said Healer graciously towards Jean.

"Don't mention it. It's what we do," said Jean.

"And we do it well, even to those who may not like us," said Scott, giving Jean a pat on the shoulder and a warm smile.

Jean smiled back, but when she saw Scott holding Rogue's hand she shifted a little. But she didn't let it show. She just rose up and re-joined her friends.

"Now do you see, Marrow?" said Scott, "Do you see what this kind of violence can lead to? I know you want what's best for your people, but this is not the way to go about it."

Marrow was silent for a moment. Then she turned back to face the X-leader that she had put through so much.

"It's not easy," she said distantly, "The only thing that ever seems to work for me is violence. I know it comes at a price. I thought I was willing to pay that price, but…"

Her words trailed off. But she didn't have to say anything more.

"Yeah, it catches up to everyone. Believe me, I know," said Logan.

"It won't always be like this, Marrow," said Hank confidently, "As the old saying goes, the night is darkest before the dawn. But the sun will always rise again. You cannot give up hope. It may be difficult now, but it can change for the better. You just have to be willing to do what is right and not always what is easiest."

They were powerful words from a group of mutants she had done much to hurt. But as Marrow looked down at Leech, who was smiling again, they resonated with her. She had endured a lot in her life and violence was very much a part of it. But she didn't want it to stay that way, not for herself or for her people. With that in mind she came to a decision.

"I can't make any promises, but I will do my best," said Marrow in a solemn tone, "In return you are free to leave now. I'll even help lead you out. It won't be easy, but we'll learn to cope with our affairs and we'll leave those of the surface world to you."

"In addition, please accept our most humble apologize," added Healer, "Even after what we've done to you, you still helped us."

"It's okay. The X-men try not to hold a grudge," said Scott with a half-smile, "Just remember you do have allies on the surface. Don't be afraid to turn to us if you need help. That's what allies are for."

Scott extended his hand as a token of good will. Despite bitterness and sorrow, Marrow finally smiled and shook it. It didn't make up for abducting him and using him as bait for his friends, but it was a start. The Morlocks were a complicated people, hardened by oppression and distress. But they still clung to hope. Sometimes they needed to be reminded that despite their appearances, they were still human.

The rest of the Morlocks followed Marrow's lead and bowed respectfully to the X-men. The only one who didn't share in their show of respect was Callisto, who remained off to the side. She scowled at Marrow's decision. As concerned as she had been for Leech, she saw Marrow's sudden aversion to violence a sign of weakness. She was willing to do what was best for her people, but not get her hands dirty. It was something that didn't sit well with her. As much as she resented the X-men, she respected the wishes of the other Morlocks and let them go. But she had no intention of leaving this matter to rest.

Despite reservations and bitterness, the Morlocks stepped aside and let the X-men leave. They were all too eager to get out of the sewer and back to the cozy, clean-smelling interior of the Xavier Institute. None were more relieved than Scott. Being abducted in the middle of a date with Rogue was not what he hoped for tonight. But it was over now. Looking over towards Rogue, he smiled. She smiled back and squeezed his hand as they followed the others out. It had been an eventful first date to say the least. Hopefully, it would give them something to build off of.

* * *

**Scott's Room – Later That Night**

Being back in the mansion was a welcome feeling for the X-men. As soon as they returned, everyone hit the showers to wash off the smell of sewage and slime. Professor Xavier skipped the usual debriefing so everybody could rest. There was a lot to talk about. They learned from Scott that the Morlocks had been visited by Magneto. It seemed as though he was reaching further with his plans. It hinted that what he was working on, it was going to be much bigger than anything they had faced before. But that was an issue they would have to deal with another time.

For Scott, it was a night that didn't go as well as he planned. He thought this would be his chance to see if he and Rogue really had something. It had been on his mind ever since they kissed at the Dazzler concert. But just when they were starting to get a feel for each other, some unexpected complications stepped in and turned it from a date to a rescue mission. It wasn't the best way to start a relationship, but it could have been worse.

Having just taken a shower, Scott now lay on his bed in his usual sleeping attire lost in thought. He also had an ice pack with him to help with the soreness he still felt. Luckily Healer was nice enough to give him a few herbs to speed up the process. Aside from his injuries, a lot of the same uncertainties he had before tonight still lingered. Was this relationship with Rogue really worth exploring? How deep did his feelings go for her? He had never been good at this sort of thing. They clearly had something. He just wasn't sure what to make of it.

Then a knock on his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened and Rogue entered, also wearing her sleeping attire. Scott rose up and smiled at her presence, watching as she closed the door behind her and walked up to the foot of his bed.

"Hey sugah, how you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore, but I've survived worse," he sighed.

"Ah'll bet," grinned Rogue as she sat down next to him on the bed, "Ah know you're probably tired, but Ah just wanted to stop by so we could talk. There was a lot we didn't finish on our date tonight."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Scott sheepishly, "Being abducted and trapped in the sewer wasn't exactly how I envisioned the night panning out."

"You got nothin' to be sorry for," she said, slipping in closer and taking his hand, "But all that aside, there's something Ah wanna tell ya. Ah was gonna save it for the end of the date, but Ah figure now is as good a time as any. Ah don't wanna risk another unexpected disaster interrupting us."

They shared a good chuckle as Rogue slipped in closer, snaking her arms around his neck and draping her legs over his lap. She had her collar on so she could feel the warmth of his body and he could feel hers. It was important they could feel each other in order for this moment to be as meaningful as possible.

"Scott, for a long time Ah've been pushin' people away. Ever since mah mama turned her back on meh, Ah just didn't know how to trust someone. But the way you and the X-men have let meh in and gave meh a chance after all the trouble Ah've caused, it's just…Ah can never tell ya how much that means to meh."

Rogue promised herself she wouldn't get too emotional. It just wasn't her style, but it was hard not to with something like this. She barely managed to keep her composure as she caressed Scott's face and went on.

"You've been so good to meh. Regardless of how our date tonight turned out, it doesn't change how Ah feel. Without gettin' too mushy on ya, Ah ain't afraid to say Ah really like ya."

Scott smiled at her words and slipped his arms around her waist.

"I really like you too, Rogue," he said, "Behind that rebellious personality of yours, there's quite a woman in there."

"Aww, you're such a gent," she purred, "But that ain't what Ah wanted to tell you. Ah know Ah may be goin' a little fast here, but Ah want to take this further."

"Further how?" asked Scott.

Rogue just smiled and responded with what seemed most appropriate. She pulled him in closer, allowing his body to come in full contact with hers, and captured his lips in a deep kiss. It was a sudden yet affectionate gesture, not at all dissimilar to the one they shared at the Dazzler concert. While Scott should have been more prepared the second time around, he was still caught off guard. But like last time, he went along with it. And before he knew it, they were kissing and feeling each other with such passion they soon lost themselves in it.

Being cut off from touch definitely showed. She clung to him firmly, feeling up his exposed upper body. Scott returned her embrace as best he could, savoring the taste of her lips and feeling along her womanly curves. She eventually pulled him down onto the bed so that he was on top of her. Through the heat of this moment they stopped and gazed affectionately into one another's eyes.

"Wow…that's pretty far," said Scott breathlessly.

"Ah know," she admitted coyly, "So long as Ah can still touch, Ah want to enjoy it. And Ah'd love it if you would be there to help me."

It was an offer. It was all coming about so fast, but he could hardly blame Rogue for wanting to take a chance. He still had his uncertainties, but looking into her beautiful eyes and feeling her like this his choice was clear.

"Marie Darkhomle…I'd be honored."

"Thanks, sugah," she purred softly, "Mind if Ah spend the night here to celebrate?"

"Not at all," said Scott with a manly grin.

Scott and Rogue shared another warm smile before coming together again in a deep kiss. From there they shared a passionate night together, enjoying their _celebration_ well into the night. It was a powerful feeling that came about quickly and unexpectedly. Regardless of reservations they still harbored, it was a feeling they embraced and hoped to explore together.

* * *

**Up next: Pryde and Prejudice**


	16. Issue 16: Pryde and Prejudice

**Issue #16  
Pyrde and Prejudice**

* * *

_Born with amazing powers, Professor Charles Xavier and his team of mutants, the X-men, fight for peace in a world that hates and fears them. But lately, that fight as taken on new challenges that reflect the ongoing strain between humans and mutants._

_It started with the recruitment of Wolverine from the mysterious organization known as Weapon X and continued through numerous clashes with Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants. Each has presented a range of new challenges that have led to victories and defeat. But the tension continues to rise and it isn't just with the X-men. Mutants everywhere have been getting messages of a coming revolution. And with their recent encounter with the Morlocks, the X-men learned that Magneto is the one behind these messages. What they could entail is not yet clear, but the danger is very serious._

_Beyond the tension of mutant affairs outside the institute, there remains plenty of tension within. Recently, Scott Summers, leader of the X-men, began dating his teammate Rogue. This comes after a series of clashes with Wolverine, who has been dating his best friend, Jean Grey. While their respective relationships have blossomed, tension remains and it continues to cause a strain throughout the team._

_But strain or no strain, the X-men continue their fight and that conflict is set to affect the life of a special teenage girl from Illinois. _

_

* * *

_**Washington DC Holocaust Museum – 10 Years Ago**

Human history had many dark periods. For all the marvelous achievements of mankind, there were undeniable points of shame and sorrow. Among these dark chapters in the course of human affairs was the holocaust. Few events were so horrific. In the darkest days of World War II, the Nazis forcibly gathered six million Jews, gypsies, and other undesirables and rounded them up into concentration camps where they were brutalized, tortured, and exterminated. It was hard to imagine that human beings were capable of such evil. But it was there for everyone to see.

The holocaust was truly a terrible event. Few would ever want to expose a six-year-old girl to these horrors. But young Kitty Pryde was one of the exceptions. Her uncle, an Israeli citizen and former military commando, insisted on taking her to the holocaust museum in Washington DC. It was a trip her parents had reservations about, but they understood his reasoning. As a Jewish family with holocaust survivors in their past, it was important that she was aware of these issues.

"My god…" gasped Kitty as she took in a full-scale replication of the gas chambers at Auschwitz, "How could anybody put people through this?"

"It's difficult to imagine, I know. But believe me. It's real," said her uncle, who kept his hand on her shoulder the whole time, "The men who did this were just men. But they were led to believe that doing this was right. Maybe some of them had reservations. We may never know, but human beings are capable of many horrific acts. It's the dark side of human nature."

"But why? Why do they do it? Why did they hate us so much?"

"I wish I could tell you, Kitty. But it's complicated," he said, "Hatred is a very powerful feeling. Sometimes people don't need reasons to hate. Sometimes it's because they're told to hate, they're afraid of something, or maybe they've been a victim of hate themselves. But more often than not, hate is not rational. People just hate."

Kitty still didn't understand. She couldn't begin to wrap her mind around how any human being could hate people so much that they would just heartlessly kill with such cruelty. It was frightening in many ways, looking at these displays and knowing that they depicted real events. It was worse than her darkest nightmares. She found herself clinging to her uncle's leg, not wanting to look at it anymore.

He then took her aside and knelt down so he could look her in the eye. There was still an innocence to this beautiful little girl. That innocence was shaken upon learning about such horrors, but he wasn't going to let it be tainted.

"Listen Kitty, I know this is hard. But there's a reason I'm doing this," said her uncle in a deep, sincere tone, "You're a sweet, innocent girl in a world that isn't always just. And I don't want the world to rob you of that as it did with so much of our family. Your parents and I want you to be able to defend yourself so you don't give into despair. There's always a chance that this kind of hate could emerge again. If and when it does, I want you to be ready. Understand?"

It was a difficult thing to thrust on a six-year-old girl, but Kitty was smart and she had a strength that went beyond her age. She couldn't begin to contemplate something like the Holocaust. But after seeing these displays and hearing her uncle's desperate words, she understood. Pushing aside her fear and sorrow, she nodded assertively.

"I understand," she said.

"Good girl," her uncle smile, "I can already see a tough girl in that cute face of yours. And don't you worry. You will be strong. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**Northeast Chicago High School – Present Day**

"OW! OW! OW-AHHHHHHH! UNCLE! UNCLE!" groaned a tall, imposing teenage boy in a fit of pain.

"Say your sorry!" grinned a sixteen-year-old Kitty Pryde, who had the boy pinned on a lunch table with his arm behind his back.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY! JUST LET ME GO ALREADY!"

It was almost a humorous scene. Various students at Northeast Chicago High School gathered around to watch. Some were laughing hysterically while others watched on in shock. It started out innocently enough. One of the big time jocks in the school got into an argument with one of the freshman boys. The argument quickly turned ugly when the jock accused the freshman boy, who also happened to be an athlete, of stealing his prized varsity jacket and staining it with mustard. The freshman boy obviously had nothing to do with it, but the jock wasn't convinced and threatened to beat him up. That's where Kitty Pryde stepped in.

She told the jock to back off. At first he scoffed, thinking the worst this petite sophomore would do is complaining to the teacher. He never expected her to pull some kind of jiujutsu move on him, grabbing him by the arm and twisting it in a way that hurt so much he couldn't even move. Even with his bigger frame and greater strength, he was effectively humiliated. It wasn't the first time Kitty Pryde displayed her toughness. But for the unfortunate jock, it would leave an indelible mark.

"Good, now was that so hard?" she said wryly as she let the jock go.

"Augh! My shoulder!" he groaned, "The coach is gonna kill me!"

"You should have thought of that sooner. Next time, don't pick a fight. You never know when a combat trained girl with a grudge against bullies will be passing by."

The jock groaned while a few other students applauded. Kitty smiled humbly and helped the unfortunate freshman gather his things.

"Um…thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it. Someone's gotta stand up to arrogant, pig-headed thugs. It might as well be me."

"Why you? And where did you learn that cool move?"

"Around," she shrugged innocently, "It also helps to have a former commando for an uncle."

The freshman boy smiled back, not sure if she was being serious or not. But he was just glad to be in once piece. Freshman got picked on enough at this school. It was nice to see that someone was tough enough to stand up to them. He just never would have guessed it would be someone like Kitty Pryde.

While the crowds dispersed the unfortunate jock lingered, still clutching his sore shoulder. Kitty didn't grant him much sympathy. She didn't grant any bullies much sympathy. She came across many over the years and she never let them push her around. That was thanks largely to her uncle, who began teaching her to fight like a commando when she was six. It came in pretty handy over the years. People assumed just because she was a girl with a petite frame they could take advantage of her. Time and again, she shattered that notion.

Her skills and toughness served her well over the years. It made her confident and strong. She excelled in the classroom and in the halls. Her parents were very proud, even if they didn't always approve of how she carried herself. And lately, she had been going out of her way to help others who couldn't defend themselves. It was a personal mission for her, stemming largely from what her uncle taught her as a child. It got her into trouble every now and then, but she had no regrets.

'_Another day, another hard lesson learned. That's 123298 I owe my uncle. Not like I'll ever catch up, but it's one of the few debts worth having…especially when it means seeing self-proclaimed tough guys brought down to size!' _

For the jock, it was quite a low point. It was one thing to get beaten up, but to get beaten up by a girl nearly half his size was nothing short of humiliating. Still clutching his shoulder, he looked back towards Kitty Pryde with bitter resentment. That girl had some gall to think she could just butt into other peoples' business. He was sure that freshman messed up his jacket and if he couldn't take his frustration out on him, he would have to take it out on Kitty.

Turning back towards the picnic table, he saw a cup of yogurt that someone hadn't finished. He quickly surmised that if he couldn't confront this girl in a fight, the least he could do was humiliate her in the same way she humiliated him. So he grabbed the yogurt with his good arm and turned back towards Kitty, who was now facing away.

"Hey Pryde! Bully this, bitch!"

Just as Kitty turned around, the angry older boy threw the yogurt as hard as he could right at her. When Kitty saw it coming, she didn't have time to react. She instinctively used her books as a shield, but she wasn't quick enough. It was coming right at her face. But just when she was expecting it to hit, something very strange happened.

The yogurt went right through her. It didn't miss or curve away from her. It literally went right through her face as if it was going through air. As it did she felt this strange sensation she had never felt before. It left her dazed and confused. For a moment she just stood there, looking down at herself and down at the yogurt. It was surprising enough for her, but for the older boy it was too much.

"The hell? What are you, Pryde?" he exclaimed as he got up and ran off, "I don't care what they say about you! You're no tough girl! You're just a freak!"

Normally, Kitty would have countered with a quip of her own. But she was still in shock, trying to process what just happened. She bent over and picked up the cup of yogurt, trying to see if there was anything strange about it. By all accounts it seemed normal. Whatever had just happened came from her and for once she was afraid.

"Did this thing just pass right through me?" she mused anxiously, "What's going on? What's happening to me?"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Main Classroom**

Jean Grey tiredly stretched her limbs as she closed her books and shut down her computer. She had just finished her round of morning classes. It seemed to go longer this morning than usual. Maybe she was just restless or distracted. Their quarterly progress reports were coming up and it was always a rush to get everything done on time. It was always stressful, but the others seemed to be handling it better than she was.

"Later Jean. Don't work too hard," said Bobby as he walked by while texting with Lorna on his phone.

"I'm trying," she sighed.

It didn't seem fair. She should have been used to this. With all the challenges they faced as X-men, class should be a breeze. But this time it was different. Everything felt more overwhelming. She couldn't put her finger on it, but had her theories.

One issue was her relationship with Logan. For the most part it had been good. Logan was treating her well, they still went out regularly, and they shared plenty of passionate moments in bed. But lately she felt as though things had stalled. Logan had been more distant than usual. He told her about the conversation he had with Scott about how he still didn't know why he was attracted to her. She tried not to make a big deal of it, but it was a pressing issue. It really bothered him and it was starting to bother her as well. She couldn't help but wonder it would affect their relationship if he ever did find out.

Another issue involved Scott. Or more accurately, it involved Scott and Rogue. Since the Morlock incident, their relationship developed quickly. The way they carried themselves, she would have easily mistaken them for a couple that had been dating much longer. She figured it was because Rogue wasn't sure if she could control her powers with the inhibitor collars forever. It seemed like a convenient excuse to push things along. At least Scott seemed happy with her. But even he admitted it was a bit overwhelming at times. And something about that bothered her. She knew it shouldn't have, but it did.

Whatever the reason, she was wound pretty tight. It didn't help that Magneto appeared to be stepping up his plans. They learned from the Morlocks that he was spreading a message through every mutant community he could, urging them all to join what he described as a revolution. He was careful not to divulge details. He may have been a tyrannical maniac, but he wasn't stupid. The Professor was spending long hours investigating this matter, but so far there were no solid leads.

Sighing to herself, Jean gathered her things. Perhaps lunch and a nice workout would set her mind at ease. She was about to leave when Rogue entered the classroom.

"Mornin' Jean," she said with a tired yawn, "Finished for the day?"

"No, but where have you been?" said Jean dryly, "It's almost eleven in the morning. Did you oversleep or something?"

"You could say that," she said with a wry grin, "But Ah wouldn't exactly say Ah did much sleepin' last night. Ya can blame Scott for that."

Jean's face turned crimson red at the sensual undertone of her voice. That was another thing about Rogue's relationship with Scott that annoyed her. She wasn't afraid to divulge lurid details of her and Scott's private time.

"Rogue! Do you not understand the concept of too much information?" exclaimed Jean.

"Sorry, Ah can't help it! Afterglow does crazy things to a gal!" she grinned as she sat down in the seat next to her, "Ah don't know how he does it, but that man knows how to use what the good lord gave him. Heck, Ah'm surprised Ah didn't pass out when…"

"ROGUE!" yelled Jean as she shot up from her seat.

"What? Don't be such a prude!" laughed Rogue as she leaned back casually, "We're both adults here, aren't we? And Ah know for a fact you and Logan get it on. That funny walk you get every now and then is more than obvious."

"That doesn't mean I want to talk about it," muttered Jean, still blushing profusely, "And if it's all the same to you, I'd appreciate it if you would stop trying to project your memories of it. I don't need to see them!"

"Fahne," shrugged Rogue, rolling her eyes, "You know for a girl dating Wolverine ya sure are uptight, Jean."

"Well you're pretty loose for a girl dating Scott Summers, so we're even."

Rogue cast a smug grin, but Jean ignored it as she got up and started walking towards the door. She knew this was just Rogue's way of annoying her. Ever since she started dating Scott, it became somewhat of a hobby for her. It wasn't unlike the way Logan pushed Scott's buttons after they started dating. At least with that she managed to keep him in check. Apparently, Scott wasn't as successful with Rogue.

She could still feel Rogue's gaze on her as she prepared to storm out. Rather than just leave her with that smug grin on her face, Jean turned back and addressed her.

"Rogue, did it ever occur to you that you're pushing this relationship a bit too much?"

"Are you just sayin' that to change the subject? Because it ain't very subtle," said Rogue, still grinning.

"No, I'm being serious," said Jean in a more assertive tone, "Ever since you and Scott became an item, you've been moving along pretty quickly. You're already bragging about your private life as if it's the most casual thing in the world. But do you ever stop and think that you're missing the point?"

"What point? Ah'm seein' a guy I really like and havin' all sorts of fun with him. What's there to think about?"

"Plenty," said Jean strongly, "Mutual affection is all well and good, but relationships are more than that. If you really care about somebody, you don't just hook up with them. It's more about reaching out to them on a deeper level. "

"Well thank you Miss Oprah," said Rogue dryly, "Ah can only imagine how Logan reacted when you told him that speech."

"I never had to," quipped Jean, "Say what you will about him, but at least he tries to take our relationship seriously. You make it sound like a joke and I can't imagine Scott appreciating that all too well."

"Oh so now you're tryin' to make meh doubt mah feelings for him? And here Ah was thinkin' you didn't like buttin' into other peoples' private lives."

"I'm not trying to make you doubt anything!" said Jean defensively, "But seriously Rogue, have you really opened up to him any more than you did before you started dating? Can you look me in the eye and tell me you know better now than before the Dazzler incident? And bear in mind I'm psychic. I already know the answer."

Rogue's expression hardened. There were at least ten ways she could respond to those questions, but all of them involved either lying or just brushing it off. She inwardly cursed Jean for being psychic. She also cursed her for making a point. Because when she actually thought about it, she hadn't really opened up to Scott in any new way except physically. She knew him now about as well as she did before they started dating. She didn't want to admit it to Jean, but it was an issue that didn't sit well.

"I thought not," said Jean.

Now it was Jean's turn to grin. She was not the boastful type, but she did take some satisfaction in putting Rogue in her place. She started to leave, but she didn't leave on a completely bitter note.

"Oh and one more thing…I'm not pointing this out because I don't like you. I'm pointing this out because you're dating my best friend. If you're not taking that seriously, then it affects him. And if it affects him, it affects me. You may not like it, but that's how it is."

"Some friend you are," said Rogue bitterly, "Are you this charming to all Scott's girlfriends?"

"More or less," snickered Jean, "But that's another story."

Jean then turned away and walked out, leaving Rogue to ponder those words. She tried not to let them get to her. She wanted to pass them off as Jean's way of getting back at her for the lurid comments she made earlier. But even if that was the case, that didn't mean she was wrong. As much as she liked Scott, she had been caught up in the more physical aspect of their relationship lately. It was only natural after having just regained her ability to touch. But she wasn't so shallow to believe that was a solid foundation to build a relationship upon. As good as things between them had been so far, there was still a lot they had to learn about each other.

Sighing to herself, Rogue turned on her computer and began working. It was still too early to say how far her relationship with Scott's would go. Whatever the case, she was still going to have to deal with Jean being his friend.

* * *

**Xavier's Office**

While most of team was busy with classes, Professor Xavier called an impromptu meeting in his office with Logan and Ororo. He had been watching the news all morning. Seemingly every network was covering the same event. The ambassador from the island nation of Genosha was visiting the United States and he brought the anti-mutant rhetoric of his leader, Cameron Hodge, with him. Naturally, he drew plenty of attention. Both supporters and detractors alike gathered to make their voices heard and it was making for a volatile situation.

As everyone in the institute already knew, tensions were growing within the international community concerning Genosha. Cameron Hodge, who ruled the country with an iron fist, had been making bold claims about his nation's handling of the mutant issue. Rumors of prison camps and interment were rampant. Other reports told a far more ominous picture. As Hodge garnered more attention, his ambitions grew bolder.

Gathered around Xavier's desk, Ororo and Logan watched the pre-recorded news report that had been playing endlessly all morning.

"_To repeat our top story, Genoshan ambassador and top military advisor, Colonel Jonathon Kincaid, spoke before a large body of VIPs this morning. Among them were top political, industrial, and military officials from over forty nations. The highly publicized speech reiterated what Genoshan leader, Cameron Hodge, has been saying for the last several months. His nation stands at the forefront of the ongoing mutant controversy, boasting what he described as 'radical proactive measures' to contain potentially dangerous mutants. While the Colonel didn't go into detail, many are speculating that these measures include violent persecution and possibly interment. However, no evidence has been put forward to confirm such accusations. But that hasn't stopped large crowds from gathering outside the prestigious Regal Suites Hotel in downtown Chicago. Both supporters and detractors alike are making their voices heard, leading to several clashes that have resulted in dozens of arrests. Colonel Kincaid had this to say about the issue."_

The image on the TV then shifted to a recording of the speech. It showed Howard Kincaid, proudly dressed in a Genoshan military uniform, standing before a crowded room speaking with a fire that would have made Cameron Hodge proud.

"_Let it be known that the mutant issue threatens not just the security of my nations, but all nations. We must stop dabbling in senseless rhetoric and take swift action! And with the guidance and direction of our dear leader, Cameron Hodge, Genosha has made great strides. We stand ready to secure society and civilization itself from any mutant threat and we invite every nation to be a part of it. Time is running out. We must all act quickly. Because if we do not, others with far less honorable intentions will."_

Xavier paused the broadcast at the end of the speech. It was as grave a report as they had come to expect. But the Professor took a special interest in this one.

"And I thought Magneto was crazy," commented Logan, "They must dump lead in the water in Genosha. Assholes like this are too sick to be sane."

"Sanity or not, Genosha has been garnering more attention than usual lately," said the Professor, "We're all well aware of the issues concerning Cameron Hodge, but I believe this report adds another wrinkle to this matter."

"How do you figure, Professor?" asked Ororo, "Were you able to sense anything suspicious with Cerebro?"

"I didn't have to. It's apparent in Colonel Kincaid's choice of words. He emphasized that time is running out. That implies that Hodge may be making his move soon."

"Guess it makes sense," snarled Logan, "The way he's whoring himself to every power broker in the world, he's in a hell of a position to make a statement. Men like him want everybody's attention when he does something big. It's probably his way of compensating for not getting enough hugs as a kid."

Although Logan's assessment was a bit crude, there may be some truth to it. Hodge didn't come off as a man of subtlety. If he was going to make a move, it was only natural he would want as much attention as possible.

"Whatever his reasons, I fear there may be more to this ambassador's visit. The timing is too coincidental. With Magneto stirring up activity in mutant communities around the world, Hodge may be looking to strike back."

"How bad is it? Have you heard anything else from the Morlocks?" asked Ororo.

"No more than usual. Marrow has been providing me constant reports on the activity of the mutant underground, but they all say the same thing. Magneto is preparing for something and so is Hodge. I feel there's a very real possibility they may be linked."

"Hodge and Magneto? Two crazy sociopaths looking to set the world on fire? Please tell me we're gonna bust one of them," said Logan with a determined grunt.

"It's not that simple, Wolverine. These are powerful forces we're dealing with, especially concerning Hodge's status in the international community," said the Professor, "But I agree. We cannot sit idly on this issue. That is why I'm sending the team to investigate the ambassador in Chicago."

"Investigate how? What do you expect to find?" asked Ororo.

"I am not certain, but we must be proactive in this matter," said Xavier, "In addition Cerebro detected traces of a new mutant signature around that area earlier. I fear that may not be a coincidence as well."

"In my experience, there's no such thing as coincidences," growled Logan, "It's always something, and most of the time that something needs a beating."

"For our sake Wolverine, let's hope this is an exception," said Xavier.

The Professor and his staff looked back at the image of Colonel Kincaid on the TV screen. He didn't have the same fiery presence as his leader, Cameron Hodge, but he definitely had the rhetoric down. Hodge was making a political career out of the mutant issue for all the wrong reasons and it seemed as it was all leading to something big. And if his words were any indication it did not bode well for mutants.

They also couldn't forget Magneto's activities in the midst of this affair. As Cameron Hodge was flexing his political muscle, Magneto was doing the same within the mutant community. He built up the Brotherhood, stirred conflict with Weapon X, and was now pushing for more support in other mutant communities. It was a volatile mix that could lead to all out war. And that was something the X-men couldn't allow.

"I'll get Hank to prep the Blackbird," said Ororo, "If I can get him off his laptop that is."

"Good luck with that," scoffed Logan, "What the hell has he been up to lately anyways? He was supposed to set up that new Danger Room run for me yesterday and he completely blew it off."

Ororo shifted somewhat at Logan's question. He wasn't the first one to point it out.

"He's just been busy lately," she said, "I don't know what he's caught up in, but it's kept him glued to his laptop for quite some time. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's important."

"Yeah right, I'm sure every guy who spends hours at a time on a laptop is working on something _really_ critical," said Logan dryly.

"Logan! I would appreciate it you did not talk about my boyfriend like that!" shot the African woman defensively.

"Hey, I ain't knocking him. I just call em like I see em," he shrugged, "Just tell him to keep better track of his time. We got enough slackers around here anyways."

Ororo shot him a disgruntled look, but Logan brushed it off as he walked out of Xavier's office. She sighed to herself and shook her head. She then turned to Xavier, who seemed somewhat curious as well.

"Please don't ask, Charles," she told him.

"I understand," said the Professor, not adding anything else to Logan's crass comments.

Ororo managed a slight smile. She could always count on Xavier not to inquire about personal matters. Logan wasn't so restrained and while she found it annoying, he did touch on a sensitive issue. Hank really had been a bit of a flake lately. He was still affectionate towards her and they still spent plenty of time together, but he seemed preoccupied with something else. He kept assuring her it was just work piling up and she wanted to believe him, but she just wasn't sure.

Whatever the case may be she was hopeful they would work it out. They had enough ongoing issues with Cameron Hodge and the Brotherhood. They didn't need personal affairs adding to it.

* * *

**Regal Suites Hotel – Presidential Penthouse**

Colonel Jonathan Kincaid had been a busy man. Glad-handing the American media wasn't as easy as the dear leader, Cameron Hodge, made it out to be. The crowds outside the hotel were still going strong into late afternoon. Even atop the luxurious presidential penthouse, he could hear the incessant chanting among the protesters. Some were for their crusade, rallying around his anti-mutant rhetoric. Others were far dead set against it, protesting their cause as a cause of hate and intolerance. Below he saw signs from parents of mutant children and supporters of mutant rights. He even heard some of them blaring music from the mutant pop star, Dazzler. It was quite a scene, shutting down several blocks and forcing the police to employ anti-riot measures.

It was pathetic. In Genosha this kind of societal chaos wouldn't have been tolerated. Cameron Hodge would have sent in the army long ago to start making arrests. There was no room for such obstructions in civilized society. As far as he was concerned, whenever people took to the streets they were taking whatever productive energy they had with them away from their proper roles. The Colonel partially blamed the continued decadence that too many nations tolerated. But it was the mutants who were most to blame. It was their fault for stirring this controversy. If the most powerful nations of the world weren't going to handle it, then Genosha would take matters into its own hands.

As Colonel Kincaid gazed out his window, enjoying a nice class of authentic Genoshan wine, one of his subordinates, a trusted lieutenant, approached him.

"Sir, our people have prepared the secure uplink as you requested. General Hodge is will be calling in any second."

"Excellent," said Colonel Kincaid, "Make sure the link remains encrypted. If even the slightest bit of it gets out, General Hodge will have all of our heads."

"Understood sir," said the young soldier with a loyal salute.

Setting aside his wine, the Colonel followed his lieutenant into the main bedroom where the uplink was set up. Three skilled technicians had been working for the last hour to set up the secure interface. It included a small satellite dish they had set up on the balcony, a couple of box-sized computing terminals that acted as encryption devices, and standard sized laptop with high resolution camera attacked to it. It was an elaborate concoction for what could have easily been accomplished with a cell phone, but General Hodge didn't want to run the risk of anyone eavesdropping on them.

The technicians positioned the satellite dish and ran one final check. Once they got the signal, they brought up the video link and launched the program.

"Are we ready?" asked General Kincaid.

"We're online sir," said the lead technician, "Both encryption servers are running at one hundred percent. You're officially secure."

"Good," said the Colonel, "Then wait outside. I must speak to the General in private."

The technicians and body guards all nodded and saluted before promptly exiting the room. The Colonel waited anxiously until they were all out of sight. For what was about to transpire, nobody could know. After about a minute or so of tense waiting, the Colonel saw the unmistakable figure of Cameron Hodge on the computer.

"_Greetings Colonel. How is the weather in Chicago?"_

"Windy, dreary, and cloudy, sir. Just as we hoped," answered the Colonel obediently.

"_And what about the media fair? Did everything go according to plan?"_

"I went over everything you specified, sir. Our business partners are still on board, but they're growing weary of the high cost from all the resources we're commanding."

"_Tell them not to worry. They'll see the fruits of their labor very soon. And what of our political prowess?"_

"They're still on the fence. Nobody is willing to take a stand so long as mutants remain an issue. They're just one major incident away from throwing their hat in the ring for us."

Cameron Hodge grinned ominously on the screen.

"_Then that's what we'll give them. I've already prepared a little 'surprise' for our American friends. It's something our crews have been working on in their off time. It should send the necessary message to the global community and mutants at large."_

"What exactly does it entail, General?"

"_That you do not need to know, Colonel. Just make sure nobody in the hotel goes on the roof for the next hour. A transport helicopter should be arriving in about fifteen minutes. Help them unload the payload and then go back to your duties."_

"Will that be all, sir?"

"_That's all Colonel. You need only enjoy the rest of the trip and make sure American and global media remain clueless."_

"That won't be a problem, General," grinned the Colonel.

With a respectful salute, the Colonel shut down the video link. He couldn't help but be curious what this 'surprise' was. But if General Hodge's undertone was any indication, it was sure to make a statement.

Without question, the Colonel followed his leader's orders. He directed his security forces to seal off the roof so nobody had access to it. His men worked swiftly and efficiently, holding workers and guests up at gunpoint if they didn't obey. Luckily none were foolish enough to ask questions. Within ten minutes they cleared the entire roof of any and all witnesses. His men made sure all doors were guarded and all security cameras were blacked out. The weather was cloudy and dreary so nobody below could make out what was going. Mother nature was on their side because that was exactly how General Hodge wanted it.

Once the area was secure, Colonel Kincaid didn't have to wait long before he heard the distinct sound of a transport helicopter descending through the clouds. It was hard to make out at first, but it eventually came into view. The Colonel and his men stood back, giving the aircrafts space to land. They quickly noticed this was no ordinary helicopter. It was much larger than a standard transport and it was much more high tech, complete with stealth technology and noise dampened rotors. It was most likely a special craft owned by General Hodge himself.

Once it landed the engines kept going, but the cargo bay in the rear opened up. A small ramp opened up and a whole platoon of General Hodge's elite guards came rushing out. The Colonel and his men stayed back, only surveying as they unloaded a large spherical object about thirty feet in diameter. They couldn't tell what it was since it was covered in a thick black tarp. As soon as the elite guards set it down on the roof, they immediately rushed back into the helicopter. One, however, stayed behind to address the Colonel.

"Is this the surprise General Hodge spoke of?" asked the Colonel.

"I am not at liberty to say, Colonel," said the guard, "All you need to know is it will activate on its own. Just keep the roof clear for another fifteen minutes and leave."

"Very well, did General Hodge have any other instructions for me?"

"Yes…this event never happened," replied the guard.

Colonel Kincaid had been in this business long enough to know what that implied. He only saluted the elite guard and signaled his men to back off. They all complied obediently, not even showing a hint of curiosity for what could be under the mysterious black tarp. The Colonel set it aside as well, watching as the elite guards closed up the helicopter and took off as quickly as they landed.

Before he left for this trip, General Hodge stressed the importance of this event. He said it would provide the necessary catalyst he needed to set his master plan into motion. Soon it would all come together and humans and mutants alike would wisely take notice.

* * *

**X-jet**

The atmosphere in the X-jet was more tenuous than usual. As if venturing into a city full of protesters, media envoys, and diplomatic personnel wasn't stressful enough, this mission had an ominous feel to it. Every recent mission from their first encounter with the Brotherhood to their latest encounter with the Morlocks seemed to be connected. It was as if it was all building towards something much bigger and if it involved the likes of Magneto and Cameron Hodge that couldn't be a good thing.

Thick clouds had descended over Chicago as the late afternoon set in. It was getting darker and there was lightning in the distance, hinting that a storm was brewing. Scott flew the jet under the cloud cover and was now over the city. He made sure they were in stealth mode. Despite the weather, there were still protesters and media throughout the area. The last thing they wanted to do was insight more chaos.

Things were quiet in the jet for the most part as they got into the mission-ready mindset, but not everyone shared the same focus.

"Seriously Bobby, texting during a mission?" commented Warren as he heard Bobby's phone beep for what must have been the hundredth time, "Do I even need to point out how messed up that is?"

"I'd stop if I could. But Lorna is really distressed. I can't leave her hanging," said Bobby, not even looking up from his phone.

"How the heck can you tell? It's texting for cryin' out loud!" commented Rogue.

"Ever hear of emoticons, Rogue? Seriously, try and keep up with the times. And besides, I know Lorna well enough to know when it's serious. I can read between the lines."

But the team wouldn't hear it. Scott rolled his eyes and turned to Jean, who quickly picked up on what he was thinking. Using her telekinesis, she snatched the phone away from Bobby and floated it to her hand.

"Hey!" he complained.

"That's enough, Iceman," said Scott in an authoritative tone, "If Lorna knows you as well as you know her, she'll understand if you have more pressing matters like a mission."

"Oh come on! It's not like we're attacking Magneto's base head on or something!" Bobby groaned, "The Professor just sent us here to investigate!"

"Name one recent instance where that hasn't led to something more serious," quipped Scott.

Bobby muttered a curse under his breath. Just once he would have liked one of these fact finding missions to turn up dry. But given their history, the odds were stacked against them. That still wasn't an excuse for them to interrupt a conversation with Lorna.

"Take it easy, Bobby. You'll catch up with her," assured Jean.

"Yes, you can always text her in the middle of class as you so often do," added Ororo with a wry grin.

"Whatever," groaned Bobby, "Let's just get this over with. What did the Professor say was so strange about this again?"

"Aside from an ambassador from a mutant hating country coming to town, plenty," said Scott, "He suspects Genosha's escalating activities are somehow linked to Magneto's. Our job is to find out what we can while keeping an eye on a new mutant signature he detected close by."

"A new mutant? Why would that be a big deal?" asked Bobby.

"Because it's a hell of a coincidence and that's always the first sign of something rotten," said Logan.

It sounded a little paranoid, but even Bobby conceded it was suspicious. It wasn't every day an anti-mutant zealot was in the same city as a new mutant signature. It was a volatile mix that could get out of hand very quickly.

Scott flew in lower and around the airspace over the hotel. Even though the clouds were settling in, they could still see the crowds swarming throughout the streets. The media was probably there as well and sticking around for rush hour. If something was going to happen, this was probably a good time. So much focus was still on the hotel and if just one of the individuals amongst the crowd was the mutant signature Xavier picked up on it could get ugly fast.

Suddenly, one of the screens in the cockpit flashed. Then just as they were about to fly over the roof of the hotel, they noticed a bright streak of fiery light shoot up from the roof of the building. It was like a rocket of sorts, but none they had ever seen before.

"Whoa! What was that?" said Warren as he and the others looked out the window.

"Sure as hell didn't look like fireworks," commented Rogue.

"It wasn't," said Hank grimly as he began working feverishly on the scanner, "Whatever that was it took off at a phenomenal rate. And if the trajectory is any indication it appears to be intelligently guided."

"What could it be? A missile?" asked Jean.

"Doubtful," assured Hank, "But whatever it is it's definitely targeting something. And it appears to be close by."

"Oh we gotta stop this," said Logan, "Think you can catch it, one-eye?"

"Just watch me, Logan," said a determined Scott.

Gripping the controls, Scott hit the afterburner and followed the strange object through the clouds and into the city. The rest of the X-men held on and let their leader show off his flight skills. Whatever this thing was, it didn't look friendly.

* * *

**Northview Mall**

Kitty Pryde was having a hell of a day. After the incident with that punk jock at school it was all a blur. It kept playing out over and over in her head, the moment when that fateful cup of yogurt passed right through her. And if that wasn't strange enough, she couldn't help but feel she did something to make it happen. It was as if something in her mind and body switched on and made it possible.

She wrestled with it for the rest of the day. She found herself taking a long walk, not going directly home like she usually did after school. She ended up in Northview Mall, a popular afterschool hangout where she just started walking endlessly, lost in her thoughts. She didn't browse through any merchandise or do any shopping. All she could think about was that one incident and the strange feeling it left her dealing with.

'_What's wrong with me? Why can't I just let it go already? It only happened once. For all I know it could be just a one-time thing. So why does it make me feel so…strange?'_

As she passed by the electronics store, she saw a TV display blaring the news about the ambassador from Genosha visiting. She didn't pay much attention to it. But it had caught her attention at times. The rumors of interment camps and mass prisons from Genosha reminded her too much of the Holocaust, an event that hung strongly with her since her uncle took her to the Holocaust museum. She had sympathy for struggling mutants, but it was a divisive issue that she tried not to get caught up in.

Then it dawned on her. What if she was a mutant? What if that incident with the yogurt was a mutant power or something? She found herself shuttering at the notion. With anti-mutant crowds just a few blocks away, it was not a comforting thought. But it was an impossible explanation for an impossible situation. The more she thought about it, the more it unnerved her.

'_No…that can't be it. I'm not a mutant! I can't be! There aren't any mutants in my family! I look and feel completely human! How could I be one?'_

Her mind continued to race as she started walking faster towards the main area of the mall. It was a crowded yet open area that surrounded an elaborate fountain, which stood under a large glass dome that marked the center of the mall. It felt like the most logical place to be, surrounded by other seemingly normal humans where she could get some air. Kitty Pyrde found herself sitting at the base of the fountain and hugging her shoulders. It was as if her grip on her world was starting to slip away. Thinking back to the news report, the thought of being a mutant in a world so on edge did not sit well.

For a moment she just caught her breath, trying not to look like she was freaking out. Her expression hardened as she looked at her reflection in the fountain.

'_Get a grip, Kitty! You're stronger than this! You're the girl who took down a guy twice your size less than six hours ago! Stop acting like a weakling! Remember what Uncle Pryde taught you. The first step to defeat is accepting weakness. And you're not weak! You're not…'_

But before she could finish her thought, she noticed something in her reflection. Or more accurately, she noticed something in the background. It was coming from above, just outside the large glass dome that loomed directly over her. She wasn't sure what it was at first. Then when she looked up and saw it, her eyes widened with shock and fear.

In the span of a second, the ambience of the Northview Mall was shattered when a strange spherical object came crashing through the glass dome above. The deafening sound of glass breaking caught everybody but Kitty by surprising, causing many to freeze in momentary shock. Then when they saw what caused it, they started to run.

"Please let this be a dream…"

But it was no dream. From the hole in the glass dome, the large spherical object didn't impact the area below. It actually landed, crushing the fountain in the process. Kitty found herself backing away slowly as confused mall patrons ran in terror. Whatever this object was it didn't look friendly. It was large, standing at around thirty feet and diameter. It was a mix of pink and black with a glossy finish around the body. There was a large array of silver streaks covering the object that looked almost like human eyes. On the bottom were three equally spaced holes. At first they seemed out of place, but then they started shooting out a rocket-like thrust, causing the sphere to levitate just over the crushed fountain.

As she watched it hover, Kitty stumbled back against a table. She wasn't sure why, but somehow she knew this thing was after her. Everybody else around her was running and shoving to get as far away from this area as possible.

"What is that thing?"

"This an alien invasion or something?"

Kitty remained frozen, trying to maintain her breathing as she stumbled away from the table and started backing off. But then this mysterious black sphere 'activated' somehow. Now hovering in mid air, the sliver streaks started to glow with a yellowish, orange light. Once every streak was lit, the object looked as though it had eyes all over it's surface. And when one of them got a glimpse of her, it flashed red.

"_Danger. Mutant present."_

"Mutant? No! There must be some mistake!" exclaimed Kitty.

But there was no mistake. This strange sphere started hovering towards her, the red eye in the center never losing sight of her. This was all becoming a surreal nightmare. She just spent the last few minutes trying to convince herself she wasn't a mutant. It seemed as though this 'thing' knew something she didn't.

She immediately tried to run, but was in such a state of disarray she tripped over a chair and fell flat on her face. Turning over in a panic, she saw the strange sphere hovering just over her with the eye now glowing even brighter. She didn't like where this was going. All she could do was close her eyes and brace herself for whatever happened next. Then she heard it, a powerful zapping sound straight from the glowing red eye of the sphere. It fired some sort of powerful laser weapon at her, aiming right for her heart.

But just when she thought she was about to meet her maker, it happened again. Just like what happened with the cup of yogurt earlier, the powerful laser passed right through her.

"What the…" she said in a daze, "Again?"

But while Kitty was still processing what just happened, the deadly orb quickly picked up on it and charged up again for another shot.

"_Danger. Mutant still present."_

"Ugh! You've gotta be kidding me!" she groaned.

Instinct took over as Kitty stumbled to her feet and started running with all her might. But the strange sphere didn't let her escape. The objects lower rockets ignited and started pursuing her, its many eyes never losing sight of her. By now most everybody had fled the central area of the mall and were crowding around the exits. Kitty shoved her way through the crowds, trying to escape this monstrosity. But she couldn't outrun it and nothing was stopping it. It knocked over displays, advertising posters, and food carts as if they were nothing. It was as if this thing's sole focus was to seek out and destroy her.

Kitty Pryde was not the fearful type. Her uncle trained her to overcome fear. But he never trained her to face a killer robot orb with laser eyes. Her whole world was falling apart. One minute she was a normal teenage girl and the next she was some mutant freak being targeted by a killer robot. It was officially the worst day of her life.

"_Danger. Mutant. Danger."_

"I heard you the first time!" exclaimed Kitty as she ran towards the food court.

But the object didn't listen. It just fired another laser. This one missed her, hitting just at her feet. Kitty nearly lost her balance, but kept going and tried to take cover in the tables and displays within the food court. The sphere fired several more rounds, destroying tables and trash cans. She tried to get lower to hide from this thing's sights, but it was no use. She couldn't escape this thing.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" she cried out.

She was now backed against a wall, staring down a killer robot. Everything seemed to be going wrong for her. She could only watch as the strange red eye started glowing again, preparing for another shot. She braced herself, hoping that whatever protected her last time would do so again.

But just as the object was about to fire, something different happened. She suddenly felt herself lifted up into the air by two powerful arms. And just as the orb fired, she was literally flown out of its sights. Startled, she opened her eyes to see herself in the arms of a young man with blonde hair. Only he wasn't an ordinary man. He was a man with wings on his back. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Huh? What…who are you?" she exclaimed in confusion.

"A winged man saves your life and somehow I still get that look," said the winged man with a humored grin, "Don't worry, Miss. We're the X-men. We're here to help."

While Angel flew Kitty away from the sphere, the rest of the X-men emerged in the food court. Cyclops led with Wolverine, Marvel Girl, Rogue, Iceman, Storm, and Beast following close behind. They arrived after having followed the strange rocket trail from the top of Regal Hotel Suites to this mall. But they were a bit too late to stop the chaos from erupting.

"A killer robot sphere? How unoriginal is that?" laughed Iceman as he came in on an ice slide.

"Creativity must be at a premium for the anti-mutant crowd," said Beast as he took in the sight of the sphere, "Now we know what that mysterious launch was back at the hotel."

"Yeah…it was an attack!" growled Wolverine as he drew his claws, "That's all I need to know!"

With a feral roar, the former living weapon charged the hovering metal sphere with murderous intent. But the object sensed him coming and just as he pounced for an attack, it fired its thrusters and shot up higher into the air. But Wolverine didn't let this slow him down. Not missing a beat, he leapt on top of a couple of tables and shot up towards the underbelly of the object between the three thrusters. But then another strange red eye appeared on the glossy surface of the sphere and fired a laser that struck him head on.

"Augh!" he howled as it scorched his upper body.

"Ooh, who didn't see that coming?" said Iceman as he swooped in to pick up his teammate on an ice slide.

"Dang, that thing packs a punch!" said Rogue, cringing at the burns left on Logan.

"And it's got more than one eye to shoot from," said Cyclops as he assessed the situation, "Keep your distance, X-men! Take this thing down at all costs! Aim for the thrusters!"

It was a simple plan for a not-so-simple foe. But the X-men had faced far stranger adversaries before. Cyclops, Storm, and Marvel Girl stepped forth and combined their efforts to strike at the machine. Cyclops hit it with an optic blast while Storm formed some clouds overhead to unleash a barrage of lighting. As they launched their attack, Marvel Girl hovered in mid air while telekinetically sending chairs and tables at the object. However, their attacks did not go unnoticed by the sphere.

As soon as the first optic blast hit it, the orb sprang fired its thrusters and began evasive maneuvers. The blasts and lightening only did minor damage while Marvel Girl's telekinetic onslaught missed entirely. The orb then fought back, increasing its speed and changing direction so it was coming right at them.

"Everybody get back!" exclaimed Marvel Girl, using her telekinesis to shove Cyclops and Storm out of the way.

When that orb missed them, it set its sights on her. Suddenly Marvel Girl found herself having to fly up higher to get away.

"Oh boy! Should've taken my own advice!" groaned the young psychic.

She tried to put up a telekinetic shield, but the orb was coming too fast. It literally rammed her head on, causing her tumble out of the air. Luckily Beast was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Ugh! I think we need a new strategy," groaned Marvel Girl.

"It appears this thing is well-armored and programmed for counter-attacks," said Beast.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, bub!" groaned Wolverine as he came in on an ice slide with Iceman, now fully healed, "Just get me close to that thing again! I'll tear it up!"

"I don't think you'll have to, Wolverine," said Iceman as he watched the orb fly around for another pass, "It's coming to us this time!"

"Good…saves me the trouble," growled the feral mutant.

Wolverine shook off support from Iceman and Marvel Girl as he prepared to attack this thing again. But to his and everyone else's surprise, it abruptly changed course halfway there. Now it was focused back on Angel and Kitty, who were still flying up around the second floor looking for. The winged mutant had been looking for a safe place to set her down, but it looked as though he had more pressing concerns.

"Ooh boy, here we go again!" groaned Angel as he took more evasive.

Kitty's expression was grave as she clung to the winged man while staring back at the deadly object.

"It…it's after me!" she proclaimed, "Why is it after me?"

"I don't know, but don't worry! We won't let it get you!" said Angel, "Hang on!"

Angel flew higher up to the third level of the mall, drawing the orb further up. It started shooting red lasers at him through it's strange red eye, which seemed to shift to other parts of it's exotic surface. They just missed, forcing Angel to swiftly change direction. He flew in a sharp arc and did a near-vertical dive at high speeds, putting some much needed distance between him and the orb. But the object didn't miss a beat. The red eye on its body shifted, following his path and still firing. It also shifted it's thrusters, allowing it to descend and pursue its target.

Kitty held on for dear life, bracing herself as Angel just missed the ground as he flew back into the food court. Along the way he passed the rest of the team, who was still reeling from earlier.

"That's strange. It seems locked on that girl for some reason," said Beast, "That's why it didn't fire at us."

"But why her?" asked Storm.

"Might just be a case of bein' in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Wolverine, "Bad luck is a bitch, believe me."

"Then we better draw its attention again!" said Cyclops assertively.

"And Ah have just the thing, sugah!" grinned Rogue.

Reaching into her belt, Rogue took out three marble-shaped objects she had been looking to test out. Since her powers weren't always useful in a mission, she had to find other ways to contribute. This is where being raised by Mystique had some benefits. It also helped to have an inventive mind like Beast.

Just as Angel made another pass, Rogue got up on top of a table and threw the three marble projectiles at the orb. Thanks to her crack aim, she hit it head on and as soon as the projectiles struck, they burst in a cloud of smoke and sticky adhesive that covered a good portion of the orb. This threw off the sensors of the object and it started flying erratically, allowing Angel to get further away from it.

"Now's your chance, guys! Take another shot!" urged Rogue.

"Gladly," said Marvel Girl, still sore from the impact that thing left on her earlier.

But before she, Cyclops, or Storm could get another shot off, the area covered on the sphere started to glow. And through the sticky adhesive several rounds of lasers shot out, forcing the team to back off. Most of the shots missed, but a few landed.

"Augh!" groaned Cyclops as one grazed his lower leg.

"Damn it! Hold on, Cyclops!" groaned Marvel Girl as she used her telekinesis to drag a table over to use as a shield.

While Marvel Girl protected them, Rogue got him to safety. But the orb quickly resumed it's objective, which was focused on Kitty Pryde.

"This thing is more resourceful than we thought," said Storm, groaning as she picked herself up.

"No kiddin'," groaned Wolverine, who took another round as well, "Better come up with another plan quick, one eye. Or Angel's wings are gonna get deep fried!"

It wasn't looking good. The orb was closing fast on Angel and Kitty again. This time he had less room to maneuver. This object seemed to pick up on his tactics from earlier and was countering them. It was now flying above him, keeping him from gaining altitude again. It then picked up the intensity of its lasers, firing them in short concentrated bursts that were weaker but more numerous and harder to avoid.

"Hang on!" urged Angel as he tried to shield Kitty.

He tried to fly over it again. But this time it was ready for him. One of it's shots hit him right in the left wing, knocking him out of the air and sending him tumbling to ground against a burger stand. He tried to protect Kitty, taking the blunt of the impact. She braced herself, still hitting with a hard thud that left her head ringing and her body sore. It also left Angel reeling.

"Ungh…" he groaned, unable to pick himself up.

"No! Please, you have to get up!" she urged him.

But it was no use. He was in no shape to fly. It left Kitty with no escape as the robot sphere hovered in closer, the center eye now glowing bright red. It was preparing for a lethal shot. She knew it. The teenage girl looked at it with a mix of anger and fear. She hadn't done anything and this thing was out to kill her. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore.

"_Mutant target locked. Objective: Destroy."_

"What do you want from me?" she yelled.

But the object gave her no answers. It just prepared to shoot her. Kitty Pryde didn't get scared often, but she now found herself in a true life-or-death situation. But despite this fear, the training her uncle instilled in her remained. Part of her conditioning was to never accept fear and never go down without a fight. And if this thing really was going to kill her, she wasn't going to cower for it. So on an instinct, she lunged forth and attacked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she exclaimed.

Just as it was about to fire she made contact with the object. But just as before, something unexpected happen. Her fist didn't strike the strange, glossy material. It went right through it as if it were just air. This time Kitty didn't respond with shock or horror. Now she was just confused. But in that confusion, something strange began to happen inside the orb she didn't expect. Those strange glowing eyes started to spark erratically and the hover mechanisms started firing erratically.

As these erratic behaviors became more severe, Kitty pulled her arm out of the mysterious object and backed away from it as fast as she could.

"_System compromised. Self-destruct protocol initiated."_

Kitty's eyes widened at that message and fell back, but thankfully Angel was there to catch her. Then the object became more erratic, the glowing red eyes flashing ominously and with greater intensity. More sparks flew as the jet thrusters failed and the whole orb started pulsating with a menacing glow. She braced herself for the inevitable explosion, but that's when the X-men came back into the picture.

"Storm! Marvel Girl! Get that thing airborne!" ordered Cyclops.

"On it, Cyclops!" said Marvel Girl, "Storm, I'll need an F5 tornado for this!"

"You've got one!" assured the African woman.

With her eyes glowing bright white, Storm kicked up a concentrated whirlwind around the flashing black orb and lifted it into the air. Marvel Girl took it from there, focusing her telekinesis in a single concentrated burst and literally launching the orb straight up through the multi-level mall like a rocket. Just before it impacted the ceiling, Cyclops fired a powerful optic blast that blew a gaping hole in the ceiling big enough for the object to pass through. From there Storm's tornado did the rest, carrying the object high into the air and up into the clouds.

Then with a deafening bang, the orb exploded in a brilliant flash that momentarily lit up the sky above them. It was quite a blast for something of that size, hinting it packed a lot more energy than it showed. It could have done a lot of damage had it still been in the building, but the X-men didn't let that happen.

The team let out a sigh of relief as they watched the smoke and debris clear overhead. Cyclops was still leaning on Rogue as a result of the shot he took to the leg. And Wolverine was still healing up from the shot he just took. Angel was also pretty sore, having hit the ground pretty hard and having been charred badly on the wing. But it was nothing he couldn't heal from. However, nobody was more relieved, or shocked for that matter, than Kitty Pryde.

"Wow…" was all she could say.

"Couldn't have said it better mah self," snickered Rogue.

"Are you okay, child?" asked Storm as she approached the young woman with a concerned look.

Kitty looked at her and then back at the rest of the team. She heard of the X-men, but never thought she would be meeting them like this. There was still so much to process. At the beginning of the day she was a normal teenage girl without a care in the world. Now it looked as though normal had completely left her behind.

"You…you're the X-men, aren't you?" she said.

"Can you think of any other mutant team that runs around in spandex fighting robot death machines?" commented Iceman.

His remark earned him a look from Cyclops and the others, but for Kitty it only affirmed what she suspected.

"Then it's true. I…I am a mutant," she said distantly.

"Yes, that seems to be the case," said Storm with a compassionate tone, "I know this is probably a lot to take in. You've just endured a trying experience. It's going to take a while to sink in.

"That's putting it mildly," she muttered.

"But you're going to be okay. We're here to help," assured the African woman.

"Plus, we owe you," said Angel, still rubbing his wings, "I don't know what you did to that thing, but it takes a lot of guts to fight an evil flying snow globe."

Kitty couldn't help but smile and blush. Her uncle trained her well. She never thought she would have to use it for something like this, but it was comforting to know it made her tough enough in the eyes of people like the X-men.

"Thanks," she said, "Guess I just don't like being pushed around, whether it's by robot killing machines or schoolyard bullies."

That earned her a look of approval from the entire team. This girl was stronger than she looked. She had to deal with finding out she was a mutant and being hunted by a killer robot sphere all in one afternoon. Yet somehow, she found the strength to fight back. There was a lot to be said about someone with that kind of strength. It was the kind of spirit X-men were made of.

"Come…we'll take you home," said Storm kindly, "It seems we have much to discuss."

* * *

**Genosha Imperial Palace – Cameron Hodge's Office**

It had been a busy day for Cameron Hodge, Genosha's unquestioned leader and overlord. In an ambitious publicity effort, he sent an envoy to Chicago with a very special goal. He wanted all eyes on his small island nation for what was about to transpire. It would mark a significant turning point in the course of civilization. While the event garnered plenty of attention, it didn't pan quite as well as he hoped.

The speech by the Colonel and their various partners was just a prelude. The main event involved a very secret operation involving an advanced prototype his scientists had been working on. He pulled many strings to get it flown into the country and shipped to the roof of the hotel so it could be activated. From there, it was supposed to be a turning point. He had it programmed specifically to seek out the nearest new mutant signature and attack. Once the target was killed, it was to explode in a very public way, hopefully taking many civilians with it.

It would have been the proverbial spark that ignited an all out war on mutants. The explosion and the event would have been blamed on a mutant, invoking mass chaos and unrest throughout the world. No government or organization could stand for mutant rights anymore and everybody would have to turn to him and his well-publicized push to deal with the mutant menace. But that didn't happen.

Reports from his agents were sketchy, but the mutant the prototype targeted proved more tenacious than expected. It managed to evade the prototype long enough for those annoying X-men to show up. Not only did they save the mutant, but they prevented the prototype from causing any major damage. And because of the inept American media, nobody would be able to trace it to mutant activity. It was hardly enough to rally people to his cause.

Sitting in his opulent office, the proud general sipped his Cognac and watched the American news reports.

"_It's still unclear what transpired here at the Northview mall less than two hours ago. But witnesses claim a strange flying object crashed into the mall and attacked local patrons. Later, the controversial X-men were said to have intervened and neutralized the object. Authorities have confiscated surveillance footage of the incident so it is difficult to confirm such stories. The FAA and military officials have also issued a statement saying they have no record of any object over the area at the alleged time."_

Sighing to himself, Hodge turned off the TV. He casually swirled his Cognac, contemplating his next move. While the event didn't pan out the way he hoped, no one seemed to suspect his forces involved. And there was no way the military would leak any details to the press. But if he was to succeed in his grandest ambitions, he was going to have to make a big statement some other way.

"What now sir?" asked one of his loyal subordinates.

"Do not fret my humble acolyte. This is a minor setback," said Hodge, "I'll just have to find another way of making my statement to the world. I already have several ideas. It's just a matter of taking into account possible…obstructions."

His face hardened as his thoughts drifted back to the X-men. Those meddling punks proved quite a nuisance. He may have to take them into account from now on. There was no way he was going to let them stand in his way when he was this close to his ultimate triumph. Looking out the window at his small but proud island nation, he couldn't help but smile. It didn't look like much, but soon this humble country would take center stage in the global arena and mutants would be the catalyst.

* * *

**Outside Pryde Home - Later That Week**

Everything was set for Kitty Pryde. Her bags were packed, her paperwork for school had gone through, and she was standing with her parents on the front porch ready to say goodbye. It was an emotional moment for the young mutant. Shortly after the incident at the mall, the X-men paid a visit to Kitty's parents and talked about her future. After some lengthy and heart-felt debate between them, Kitty decided that the best place for her was the Xavier Institute.

Kitty couldn't have been more excited. After the shock of learning she was a mutant sank in, so many other possibilities opened up to her. Not only would she have a chance to develop her mutant talents, but she would also have a chance to make a difference. One thing about her uncle's training that always bothered her was she never had a chance to use it for anything more than defending herself. But with the X-men she had a chance to be a real hero. It was a daunting idea, but Kitty knew she was tough enough to handle it.

Naturally, her parents were worried. The idea of their little girl getting into the kind of trouble the X-men dealt with didn't sit well. But Kitty made her intentions clear. She wanted to do this. And being the good parents that they were, they supported her. Professor Charles Xavier was very convincing as well.

While Kitty said goodbye to her parents Scott, Jean, and Ororo loaded up the van with her things. Professor Xavier was with her for moral support and waited closely as the young woman gave her parents a big goodbye hug.

"We love you very much, sweetie. Please be safe," her mother said as she hugged her extra closely.

"I'll be okay, mom," assured Kitty, "You've got a daughter that's literally untouchable."

"Indeed," said her father as he hugged her as well, "I always knew you were a special little girl, Kitty. Guess I was right in more ways than one."

"I guess you were," she smiled.

After one last round of goodbye hugs and kisses, Kitty waved goodbye and followed the Professor to the waiting van. It wasn't every day Xavier came across mutants that just exuded the kind of tenacity that made for a true X-men. But Kitty Pryde was indeed special and he was glad to have her at his institute.

"Welcome to the X-men, Katherine Pryde," said Xavier as he waved to the parents as well, "I honored to have you join my institute."

"I'm psyched to be part of it!" said Kitty with burning excitement, "So when do I get a uniform and a cool codename?"

"We'll…work on that later, my dear," grinned the Professor, "For now, let's take things one step at a time."

Kitty sighed impatiently, but she kept smiling. Being a hero wouldn't come overnight. She was willing to wait if she had to. It was all part of being an X-man.

While she followed the Professor into the van Scott, Jean, and Ororo couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Times were difficult for the X-men and mutants at large. It was nice to have moments like this that reminded them what their cause was all about. Given what they had seen from Kitty, they had a feeling she would make a great X-man.

"I think Kitty's going to do just fine with us," said Ororo.

"I agree. She's a tough one, I'll give her that," said Scott, "Anybody who can make it through a week like this and come out smiling is tough enough in my book."

"I'll say," said Jean in agreement, "Too bad we never found out where that robot sphere came from though. It would have been nice if we could have pinned it on Hodge's entourage, but they just happened to skip town soon after the incident."

"And that thing just happened to have a self-destruct mechanism to erase any traces," sighed Scott.

The three X-men were silent for a moment. It was an unusual set of circumstances for an increasingly dire situation. Between Cameron Hodge, Magneto and the Brotherhood, and escalating mutant tensions it seemed the X-men would need all the help they could get from their new recruit.

"You think it's too convenient to be a coincidence?" said Ororo.

"Logan said it himself. A coincidence like that is always the first sign of something rotten," said Scott.

"Scott Summers, did you just agree with something Wolverine said?" teased Jean.

"Oh shut up," said Scott with a wry grin as they all got in the van, "But coincidence or not, I don't think we've seen the last of Hodge or Magneto. If the two are linked, I have a feeling we'll have to deal with them both sooner or later."

* * *

**Up next: Uprising**


	17. Issue 17: Uprising Part 1

**Issue #17  
Uprising Part 1**

_

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, has spent his whole life fighting for peace in a chaotic world. Together with his X-men, a team of talented young mutants who share his vision, they struggle for understanding in a world that hates and fears them. And lately, the world has had plenty of reasons._

_One threat comes from the Brotherhood, a group of mutants led by Charles Xavier's old friend, Erik Lensherr. Unlike the X-men, they seek to dominate humanity by force and have been actively working towards their ambitious goal with a series of plots. It started with an initial recruitment of new members including Pyro, Blob, Toad, and Avalanche. It extended to incidents that led to a confrontation with Weapon X and an incident with the mutant singer, Dazzler. Now Magneto's message is permeating through mutant communities all over the world, including the subterranean mutant society known as the Morlocks. But as Magneto's plot grows, so too do others._

_The other major threat comes from Genosha, a small island nation run by a military dictator named Cameron Hodge. Recently, Hodge has been spearheading a bold push to aggressively contain mutants like the Brotherhood. His dealings have led to incidents that drew a young mutant named Kitty Pryde into the mix. The X-men were able to save her, but now they stand in a difficult position between two volatile forces. The world is just one major incident away from an all out human/mutant war._

_

* * *

_**Washington DC – Genosha Embassy**

The area surrounding the embassy for Genosha was one of the most heavily guarded areas in Washington DC. Only the White House could possibly boast better security. Every square inch within several blocks was heavily monitored. Armed guards from the Genoshan army, bearing the distinct dark blue/purple uniform insignias, surrounded the perimeter with high powered weapons. This was not a place for tourists or visitors. In delicate times like these, no one was taking any chances.

Inside the heavily guarded embassy, the regime of Cameron Hodge extended even across oceans. Everyone from the janitorial staff to the top ambassador was scrutinized. The unspoken rule of thumb was that their great leader had eyes and ears everywhere. No one dared even think about stepping out of line, especially at a time like this. With the recent difficulties they faced in the Chicago incident, nobody could afford to slip up again.

In the top floor office of the embassy the Genoshan ambassador, Colonel Jonathan Kincaid, was in the middle of a secure video conference between Cameron Hodge and a group of advisors.

"We are running out of time, my lord," said the Colonel anxiously, "Our partners have been calling us incessantly, clamoring for an explanation on what happened in Chicago."

"_Have they been able to uncover any details regarding the prototype?"_

"No, our people have made sure of that," said the Colonel, "I sent a clean-up crew to take care of it. As far as the public knows, it was an unrelated mutant incident."

"_What about our partners? How much do they know?"_

"Enough to warrant concern," he answered grimly, "We kept dropping them hints that something was going to take place to sway their opinion and they seem to have made the connection. Needless to say, they weren't impressed."

"_So long as they have no proof we were involved we should be in the clear."_

"Even so, I am running out of things to tell them! They will not support us unless they have a catalyst and the incident in Chicago has hardly sufficed!"

Over the line Cameron Hodge's expression hardened. There wasn't even a hint of concern. If anything he looked annoyed.

"_Yes, I'm well aware of this pestilent questioning. But fear not. We need only hold them off a bit longer. They may not have gotten what they wanted in Chicago, but they will get what I promised them soon."_

"How soon?" asked the Colonel.

"_You need not know the details, Colonel. You need only know I've made the necessary arrangements. We won't have to be graveling these fools much longer."_

Colonel Kincaid still had plenty of concerns, but he trusted his leader's bold words.

"Very well," he said, "Should we begin evacuating the embassy? My people have already began shredding documents and purging hard drives."

General Hodge grinned ominously on the video screen, sending a chill down the spines of even his trusted advisors.

"_Don't bother, Colonel. Like I said, I've made the necessary arrangements. Just stay where you are and wait for further instructions."_

"Yes sir," said Jonathan Kincaid with a loyal salute.

The video link then went offline. Colonel Kincaid and the rest of his officials remained anxious, but they trusted in their leader's wisdom. He had led them all this far. They had to have faith his master plan would come to pass as he promised.

The Colonel and his subordinates began gathering their things and prepared to get back to work. But just as they were about to get up, a strange tremor shook the room. It was minor at first. It barely made the lights flicker. But it quickly caught everyone's attention.

"Sir, is Washington DC near a fault line?" asked one of his younger subordinates.

Colonel Kincaid's expression became as dark as midnight.

"No…"

Before another word could be uttered, the lights completely cut off. Then in the span of a few seconds the tremor turned into an all out earthquake. The entire building shook violently, causing nearly everybody inside to fall over and cling desperately to anything they could. Confusion soon turned to panic and panic quickly became all out terror.

"Colonel! What's going on?" exclaimed a terrified female secretary.

"It's an attack!" yelled the Colonel, "Everybody get to the shelter! Hurry before…"

But that was all he got out. Before anyone could begin to comprehend the gravity of this situation, a deafening crash came from all directions and everything went black.

* * *

**Outside The Embassy**

"Ha ha ha! You have no idea how satisfying this is!" proclaimed an enthused Lance Alvers, "Take _that_ Hodge!"

The young mutant was seething with intent as he stood just outside the secure boundaries of the embassy. He, Pietro, and John had casually pulled up in an unmarked black van. They then fearlessly approached the secure perimeter and made their move. Pyro scorched the guards while Avalanche kicked up his strongest tremor yet. Their objective was simple. They were to destroy the Genoshan embassy and send a message to Cameron Hodge. It was a message he was sure to receive loud and clear.

Sidewalks cracked and the surrounding streets warped to the seismic upheaval. Nearby guards lost their balance and fell into disarray as the peaceful late morning turned into utter chaos. The epicenter of the attack was focused right on the foundation of the imposing structure. The entire north side of the structure cracked as windows shattered and the foundation shuttered.

"More, Avalanche!" commanded Pietro, "Magneto doesn't want any survivors!"

"Trust me! Nobody will survive _this_!" grinned Avalanche.

Clutching his fists, the young mutant unleashed another wave of seismic force. This delivered the death blow to the structure. A massive crack formed from just in front of him and spread directly to the foundation of the building. When it hit, the deafening sound of concrete shattering and steel beams warping echoed throughout the area. As the ground shook violently, the whole embassy crumbled under its own weight.

The faint cries of the inhabitance could be heard as the structure came down in a plume of dust. But the Brotherhood showed no mercy or compassion. As far as they were concerned, these were tools of Cameron Hodge and deserved no sympathy whatsoever. Lance kept the tremors going, making sure every last part of the building collapsed and crushed any survivors that may be inside. While he took down the building, Pyro used his fire manipulation powers to literally torch the perimeter guards where they stood.

"Hahahahahahaha! Just another shrimp on the barbey, eh mates?" he laughed as he heard the pained cries of the Genoshan guards.

The inhabitants in the embassy and the surrounding guards didn't stand a chance. Anybody who tried to fight back was quickly identified and disarmed by Pietro, who did a quick run-through of the area to make sure there was nobody left. The hapless Genoshans never had a chance.

While this was going on, terrified onlookers and news helicopters gathered around the area. This was in broad daylight in the middle of a sunny day. There were bound to be witnesses and the Brotherhood was counting on it. Magneto wanted them to make a statement that would draw as much attention as possible and this was sure to do the trick. Some people were already running in fear. And there were a number of perimeter cameras that are still active. When Lance stopped his seismic onslaught he turned to one of the cameras and flipped it off.

"You watching this, Hodge? Your days are numbered! You and the rest of the human race are going down!" he proclaimed.

"Easy Lance, I thought Pyro was supposed to be the crazy one," snickered Pietro as he finished his sweep.

"There's nothing crazy about sending a message!" grinned Lance, "Besides, Magneto wanted us to make a scene. I'm just trying to get the job done!"

"Sure you are," grinned Pietro.

More helicopters descended upon the area. Pyro made sure more took notice by setting the rubble ablaze as well. This would also do a way with anybody unlucky enough to still be alive. It left in their wake a truly hellish landscape and would surely draw the attention of the world.

Having made their statement, Pietro looked up into the sky and signaled their escape. A few seconds later three metal transport orbs from Magneto flew in and opened up. They could already hear sirens in the distance so they hurried up and got in. But Pyro continued to linger, burning anything he could see.

"Hahahahahaha! Burn baby burn!" he exclaimed.

"Enough already, Pyro!" said Pietro, "We made our point! Get in the orb so we can get out of here!"

"Aww, just a few more minutes, mate?" asked the crazed Australian, "I'm sure the big man won't mind me causing a little extra damage!"

"Now Pyro! Unless you want to watch the revolution from a jail cell!" shot Pietro.

Groaning to himself, Pyro stopped his onslaught and joined his teammates in the transport orbs. Smoke, dust, and debris were pouring out from the charred landscape. The ominous sight of death and destruction now dominated the once proud embassy. But the three members of the Brotherhood stood proud of their accomplishment as they flew away in the transport orbs. This one act of destruction was just a prelude. Soon the entire human world would know the same devastation.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Backyard**

It had been a few weeks since Kitty Pryde joined the X-men. Like all new recruits, there was a difficult adjustment period. Joining a school for mutants was daunting enough, but when she saw the other aspects of the world of the X-men such as the Danger Room, the X-jet, and Cerebro she was a bit overwhelmed. But Kitty proved to be every bit as tough as she seemed. She took quickly to basic life at the institute and the more unique aspects of being an X-man.

One of the first things she did when she arrived was learn more about her powers. Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy revealed that her mutant ability involved manipulating the vibrations of atoms in a way that allowed her to become intangible. This granted her the ability to phase through solid objects, which helped explain why that cup of yogurt passed through her that fateful day and how she was able to pierce the outer shell of that robot attack orb. With the help of some focused mind/body exercises, she was able to manipulate when and how she phased through something. She was a little clumsy with it at first, but she quickly caught on and was already participating in Danger Room sessions. It would definitely be a useful skill for the X-men in future missions.

In addition to learning how to be a student and an X-man, Kitty was also getting to know her fellow peers. She quickly found out there were a lot of unique characters in the X-men. There was the grumpy and crass Logan, the uptight and dedicated Scott Summers, and the intellectual yet animalistic Hank. She had already befriended most of them and found herself getting along well with Bobby, Warren, and Jean Grey. In addition to getting to know them, she also got a feel for the drama going on in the team.

At the moment Kitty was sitting on a picnic table with Warren discussing these matters while eating lunch.

"So let me get this straight…" said Kitty, taking a deep breath as she attempted to summarize everything she just learned, "Miss Munroe is seeing Mr. McCoy and have been pretty steady since she arrived. Except lately Mr. McCoy has been really busy so it's been a little tenuous."

"That's just a rumor. I have no idea if that's true," shrugged Warren as he bit into his sandwich.

"Sure you do," said Kitty skeptically, "And Bobby's been seeing this Lorna girl he met online that he's completely smitten with. So he visits her and texts her every chance he gets even though she's had issues lately that she won't talk about."

"That one I know is true," smirked the winged mutant.

"Right, and Jean Grey hooked up with Logan of all guy. Scott, being the overprotective _best friend_ or so he claims, was totally dead set against it, but respected Jean's wishes even though he and Logan clash at like every turn. Soon after that Rogue joined the team and got close to Scott, but couldn't date him because she couldn't touch. Then she got that power inhibiting collar from those Weapon X creeps and made her move. Now she and Scott have been dating ever since and have been moving really fast, which makes Jean uncomfortable and also irritates Logan. So they're both on the rocks."

"That's a grossly oversimplified summery of the whole affair, but yeah," said Warren, trying hard not to laugh at these strange romantic situations.

Kitty paused in a show of bewilderment. Then she laughed hysterically, shaking her head as she tried to put all this in perspective. She knew the world of the X-men was complicated, but throwing these personal issues into the mix couldn't be helping.

"Wow…you guys should start your own soap opera or something!" commented Kitty.

"And that's just what's going on now. There have been a number of sordid affairs over the years. You could do a made-for-TV for every one of them. That's what happens when you mix the Professor's cause, mutant powers, and the ever complicated world of relationships under one roof."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," snickered Kitty as she went back to her lunch, "But I really haven't had a lot of luck with relationships. Back home guys always found me too intimidating. They don't like the idea of being with someone who can kick their ass."

"That's not much of an issue around here," snickered Warren, "Who knows? This may be the place to meet your match."

"We'll see," said Kitty with a wry grin.

It was something she never expected from the X-men, dealing with these complicated relationships. It showed just how human they all were. It was an interesting reminder how they really weren't as inhuman as people thought. They still had a lot of the same problems when it came to relationships. These cases just happened to be really out there.

"What about you, Warren?" asked Kitty, "You're rich, handsome, and can fly. Do you have a love interest in the midst of all these crazy affairs?"

Warren shifted uncomfortably. Kitty just touched on a very sensitive issue for him. His history with relationships was long and complicated. It was also full of heartache. He tried not to let it show with the team, but the pain was still present and it wasn't something he liked to talk about.

"No," he answered in a low tone, "But if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it. It's a…touchy issue."

"Say no more. I understand," said Kitty, quickly picking up on the subtext of his words, "Sorry, but I'm still getting a feel for what's taboo around here."

"That's okay," said Warren, managing a half-smile, "It comes with time."

"Yeah I figured. I know I'm still new here. I'm not going to learn everything right off the bat. But so long as I'm going to contribute I want to start earning trust."

"Trust always takes a while. Believe me, I know," said the winged mutant, "But I wouldn't worry too much about that. I think you're doing fine so far. You'll be running around in spandex playing hero in no time."

"Thanks!" grinned Kitty, "Any idea how long it will take before I get a cool codename?"

Warren shook his head and grinned. It was nice to see Kitty was taking to being an X-man so quickly. But she was getting ahead of herself. It was a phase everybody seemed to go through when they first arrived. The idea of being a hero has that effect on people.

"Be patient, Kitty. It'll come. Just remember it can get a little chaotic around here both on and off the field. You just have to learn to deal with it before people can really trust you."

"Oh believe me, I'll learn," said Kitty Pryde confidently, "I just hope I get a chance to show what I can do. I hate it when people treat me like a little girl."

"To be fair…you are a little girl," Warren pointed out with a humored smirk.

Kitty shot the winged mutant a bemused glance.

"Hey, just because I don't have muscles exploding out of every limb like Wolverine doesn't mean I can't kick ass! I've got what it takes to be an X-man. I just need one chance and I'll prove myself."

Warren shook his head and laughed again. Nobody could ever fault Kitty for not being ambitious. She really was determined to be part of this team. For someone so young, that was saying something. He heard about how her uncle trained her to fight from a young age. It definitely showed in the way she carried herself. That didn't mean she was ready, but it did put her ahead of the learning curve that came along with all new X-men. With the way things were going with the Brotherhood and Cameron Hodge, she may get her chance sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Front Yard**

Not far from where Kitty and Warren were eating lunch, Scott and Jean were taking walk together along the front yard. They had been eating lunch together as well, something they hadn't had a chance to do lately. With all the drama of relationships and missions, it was easy to miss the little things that they still cherished together as friends. But no matter how complicated their lives as X-men or students got, they always found time to catch up.

They tried to avoid topics like relationships, the Brotherhood, and Genosha. They talked about movies, TV, books, and whatever else came to mind. They laughed, joked, and smiled as they had been doing for many years. It wasn't easy when there were so many other issues they had yet to work out, but it was something they felt they had to do and it was good for them.

"So you and Bobby really thought you could make a few extra bucks making ice sculptures and selling them upstate?" laughed Jean, "Even though Bobby's idea of art is remarkably skewed and you have trouble drawing stick figures?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he shrugged, laughing at the memory, "We were saving for this new video game system and we thought we could wing it."

"I'm sure you could," snickered Jean, "Did anybody even buy them?"

"One guy did, but only because he found it so ridiculous. I'd rather not describe what it looked like, but it was supposed to be a rocket."

"That's okay. I can use my imagination."

They shared another round of laughs. There were never any shortages of things for them to talk about. Whether they involved stories from the past or just mindless rambling, they always found something meaningful in it. Jean found herself linking arms with her friend as they walked around the front yard of the mansion. Scott smiled at her gesture and took her hands in his.

This was nice. They needed something like this to ease the stress. They had so much going on with their respective relationships and the everyday workload of being an X-man. Scott and Logan were still at each others' throats and Jean wasn't getting along any better with Rogue. But they tried to make it work. Even though they may not always support their choice of partners, they still supported each other.

As they walked and laughed together, they passed the garage. Inside Logan was working on his motorcycle as he so often did. When he looked up and saw them walking by, Jean waved and blew him a kiss. He waved back, but found it hard to smile when he saw her holding hands with Scott. Jean could sense he didn't approve. He was always a little antsy whenever she spent time with Scott. Even though she constantly reassured him of her feelings, it still didn't sit well.

They kept on walking and Scott didn't comment at first, but it was too difficult to ignore.

"So…are we going to talk about it or what?" he asked, "I know we said we would avoid relationship issues, but you and I both know that's what's on our minds."

Jean sighed and stopped walking for a moment as she looked back towards the garage.

"Guess it was a little naïve to think we could totally ignore it," she said.

"Just a little," said Scott, trying to sound more light-hearted, "But seriously, I think we should at least touch on it."

"You're right. We should," she said distantly, "Where do you want to start?"

It was a daunting notion. Scott rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he drew a blank for a second. Then he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well…how are you and Logan doing?" he asked.

Jean shifted and looked away before responding.

"We're fine," she said, "He's still been a little off lately. It's not easy getting him to talk about personal issues. He's a complicated man dealing with a past he doesn't even remember. But I think he'll come around. I'm helping him."

"Good luck with that," said Scott, trying to hide the distaste in his tone.

"What about you and Rogue? How have things been going with her?" asked Jean.

Now it was Scott's turn to shift. He and Jean hadn't really talked much about his relationship with Rogue. They hadn't really had a chance. With Jean clashing with Rogue so often it was difficult to even bring it up. If Scott could keep his head about her and Logan, the least she could do was be civil when talking about him and Rogue.

"They're moving along," he answered, "Rogue is a unique woman to say the very least. Dating her has been…an experience."

"I'll bet," said Jean, "The way she carries herself around you is really something. If I video taped it I could probably make a reality TV series out of it."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, but I'll take it," said Scott with a half-grin, "But you're right. She's not afraid to put herself out there. She's not afraid to show affection either. It's just not always what we would call _traditional_."

"With a personality like hers, that's hardly surprising," commented Jean, "Is it ever overwhelming?"

"It can be," sighed the X-leader, "I'm sure you noticed that things have moved a little fast with us."

"That's one way of putting it," said Jean dryly.

"But I really do care about her. She's someone I can relate to. She has a good heart even though she doesn't always have a level head. It's not easy keeping up with her. I do my best, but I know in the back of her mind she's afraid that one day she won't be able to touch again. So long as she can she wants to make each second count and I guess I'm the lucky guy who gets to go along for the ride."

Jean thought about that for a moment. It was not easy to sympathize with someone she didn't get along with, but she could see where he was coming from. She could also sense that he really did like this girl. It may not be the head over heels kind of love, but it was definitely there. She still had her share of concerns though.

"I guess I can understand that," she said, "But be careful, Scott. I still remember what happened with the last woman you were with. You keep going with the flow and you may get swept away."

"I know. I haven't forgotten that either. I'll be the first to admit I've made mistakes with relationships in the past. We both have."

"But do you get the sense we're making those same mistakes again?" wondered Jean.

"I like to think we've learned from them. Like you said, it's a work-in-progress. Rogue and I may not be on the same page now, but I'm sure she'll come around."

"Yeah…I'm sure," said Jean distantly.

There was a brief silence between them. Scott could tell she was still concerned. Just as much as he had his reservations about her and Logan, she had hers about him and Rogue. It seemed as though they were on the same road, just on different sides. It was a very different road then the one they were on before Logan arrived. For a while it seemed they were heading a certain path together, but fate unfolded differently and now they found themselves in complicated situation.

At a loss for words, Jean linked her arm with his again. Scott managed a smile and held her hand again as well. These were not easy issues to talk about. It still seemed a lot easier when they were there to support each other.

"Look, I won't lie to you, Scott. Rogue still…troubles me," said Jean, maintaining a sincere tone, "But you promised to respect my decision when I got together with Logan. The least I can do is return the favor."

"Thanks," said Scott with a warm smile, "And I'll try to keep doing my part."

"I know you will," she said, smiling back, "Just remember if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

"Don't worry, that's something I'll never forget," assured Scott.

They kept smiling as they stood together, enjoying this moment. It was a rare feeling of peace in their otherwise chaotic lives. It was comforting to know that no matter how messed up their personal or profession lives were, they were still there for one another.

But as they were enjoying this moment, the front door to the mansion burst open and Rogue came rushing out with an urgent look.

"Break it up, you two! The Professor just called an emergency meeting in the War Room! We got ourselves a big problem!" she said.

"How big?" asked Scott, quickly taking the serious poise as an X-leader should.

"Come and see for yourself," she said in a grim tone.

Scott turned to Jean briefly. As much as he would have liked to continue this moment with Jean, urgent matters like these couldn't wait. She nodded in understanding, knowing just as well how serous this was. Without another word, they rushed back inside along with Rogue. Even as they met up, Jean noticed Rogue giving her a dirty look. Even in her urgent state, seeing her with Scott in such a position did not sit well. But Jean was in no mood to start another fight.

'_Not now, Rogue.'_

Rogue's look persisted, but she didn't say anything to provoke her further. She just ran alongside them towards the War Room. For a conflict this big, they would have to set aside their differences. They had much bigger issues at hand.

* * *

**Genosha Research Facility**

This was a big day for Cameron Hodge. It already had the makings of a day that would be long remembered in the pages of history. The destruction of the embassy in Washington provided the spark he had been waiting for. An attack on Genoshan soil by a team of renegade mutants was tantamount to an all out invasion of once species upon another. What the incident in Chicago failed to provide, the Brotherhood of Mutants delivered without them having to lift a finger. Now the next step could begin.

As soon as news broke of the attack on the embassy, Cameron Hodge was rushed to the main research facility on the island under heavy guard. He already delivered a message to his military to instill martial law. Every man, woman, and child of his country would now be subject to wartime measures. That meant everybody was technically a soldier and obligated to follow orders from the top military brass. But Hodge wasn't under the illusion that his people alone could stand against the coming mutant onslaught. To defeat his enemies, he had something far grander in mind.

Security around his main research facility was among the tightest in the world. Nobody without top military clearance was allowed in. If a stray farmer ventured onto their grounds, the guards were allowed to shoot on sight. The facility was already on high alert with troops, tanks, and fighter planes preparing for battle. Some of Hodge's most elite units were stationed here and were getting ready for what was sure to be a battle for the ages. As Hodge rode by on his armored convoy he smiled. This was what he had been working for since he seized power on this island. Now it was finally coming together.

As they rode up to the check point, his personal guards turned back to address him.

"They're ready for you, sir," said his driver.

"Excellent," said Hodge, "Take us in. But first, send a message to every commander. Have all units fortify their positions. They are to hold firm until I say otherwise."

"Yes sir," said the driver.

The driver relayed the message to the security personnel outside. They respectfully saluted their leader, affirming that his commands would be done. Within an hour this whole island would be one big fortress. It would be a glorious stand worthy of the Alamo or the battle of Thermopylae. But unlike those battles, this one would have a very different outcome.

Hodge and his convoy passed through the checkpoint and several others until they drove into a large, warehouse-like opening in the west end of the front building. This facility, one of the largest structures on the island, was a hotbed of research and advanced weapons development. It was here where the fruits of his labor took form and substance. What other countries spent decades developing, he and his regime had attained in a few short years. The cost was high, both in terms of resources and in money. But the payoff was potentially huge.

Once the convoys stopped, the large sliding doors behind them were closed and secured. Then every vehicle in the convoy opened up as contingents of Cameron Hodge's personal guards rushed out and surrounded their leader. Only the lead guard had the privilege of opening the door for him. And when he stepped out they made sure the first person he saw was the man responsible for their progress. He was Genosha's lead scientists and engineer, Bolivar Trask.

"Hello Trask," greeted Hodge, "It's good to see you."

"You know how to make an entrance, Cameron," said Trask, shaking his leader's hand, "I heard about what happened at our American embassy. This is really going to happen, isn't it? It's just as we planned."

"Don't tell me you're surprised," said the Genoshan leader coyly.

"Of course not. It's just a little overwhelming, that's all. I knew the mutants would rise up sooner or later."

"Seeing as how we've been preparing all these years, it might as well be sooner. Is everything ready in place?"

"Yes, they're all programmed and ready to go," said Trask anxiously, "Come, I'll show you."

Hodge and his body guards followed Trask into the bowls of the vast facility. The middle aged scientist/engineer looked as though he hadn't slept much these past few weeks. Not that anyone could blame him, but he knew this was coming. He knew the part he was going to play. Hodge knew he was taking a risk when he brought this man on board, but this man had the genius and the motivation to do what he needed him to do.

He didn't look like much as he followed him into the primary manufacturing area of the facility. Trask was a short, lanky, pale-faced figure with glasses and an unkempt complexion. He had his share of gray hair, making him look a lot older than he really was. Many mistook him for being in his late forties. But he was really in his mid-thirties. It was a testament to the stress this man had endured. Once the pride of MIT, Bolivar had his share of bad luck. It was that bad luck that became Hodge's golden opportunity.

Following close behind the anxious man, Hodge and his entourage was led to the primary observation deck of the manufacturing area. This part of the facility was a noisy, chaotic place. Teams of scientists, engineers, technicians, and workers labored around the clock on the pride and joy of the Genosha military. As they passed by, onlookers paused and saluted their leader. But quickly went back to their tasks, working at a feverish pace under the watchful eye of their dear leader and his armed men. Hodge smiled at the fear he instilled in these people. It would make them work harder at this most pivotal time.

Once in the observation deck, Trask brought up a program on a screen. On that screen were bold words that read "Project Sentinel."

"As you can see, we've been working overtime on the first batch," said Trask as he brought up a production report, "Every part of the facility is working at full capacity. As it stands now, there are a total of 300 units. At our current pace we can have 300 more by the end of the month."

"Cut that figure to two weeks," said Hodge, "We'll need the reinforcements once the conflict is in full swing."

"Are you sure that's necessary? 300 should be more than sufficient to neutralize mutants around the world."

"Don't get overconfident, old friend. You can never be too careful with these things," said Hodge as he looked out over the manufacturing area, "The mutants are more organized than we suspected. We have to make sure we overwhelm them with the first wave so they cannot reorganize."

"I…I understand," said Trask obediently, "But I assure you that no amount of organization will be enough. Every one of my sentinels is sufficiently equipped with the necessary firepower, strength, and intelligence to counter any mutant attack."

"They had better, considering all the resources I've given you to develop them. This advanced technology does not come cheap, nor is it readily available."

"I am fully aware of that sir, but I would be able to progress much faster if you could give me more details as to where this technology came from. These advanced computer chips and fusion battery cells are beyond anything I've worked with before and are difficult to integrate into the systems."

"We've been over this before, Bolivar," groaned Hodge, "I cannot divulge where this technology came from. I can only tell you that it is unique to Genosha and if you want to continue to have access to it, you had best stop asking questions about it."

Trask fell silent. This wasn't the first time he inquired about these advanced components that Hodge had been able to provide him with. They were decades ahead of anything the rest of the world had. Technology like that didn't just come from nowhere. But Hodge, like the rulers before him, were very secretive of where this technology came from and Trask wasn't about to risk losing it.

"Now then, what is the status the _demonstration_ I've organized?" inquired Hodge.

"It's still on schedule," answered Trask, "We're set to begin within a few hours in the central arena."

"Have you had any problem with our _participants_?" asked Hodge ominously.

"None sir. Your men have kept them in check. Most have already been weakened. They should prove easy prey for my sentinels."

"Hopefully not too easy," said the Genoshan leader, "We want them to be prepared for when they face the more tenacious mutants out there."

"You mean like the Brotherhood and the X-men?"

"Yes…among others."

There was a strange undertone to Hodge's words. He seemed to imply there were bigger targets out there. Trask wasn't aware of anybody more formidable than the Brotherhood and the X-men, but he trusted his old friend's foresight. He just provided the means. Hodge provided the strategy.

"Come, I'll take you to the arena," said Trask, "We'll commence as soon as possible."

"Good, I look forward to seeing your creations in action," grinned Hodge.

"And just out of curiosity, how much longer until the attack begins?"

Hodge laughed and placed his hand on his old friend's shoulder. Trask was a brilliant man, but he was too anxious for his own good. Given what he had been through in his early life, he could hardly blame him. But that was the past. This was about the future.

"Oh you need not worry about that, my friend. Everything is under control," he assured, "Just take comfort in the knowledge that as soon as this day is over, a new era in humanity will begin."

* * *

**Xavier Institute – War Room**

News reports from several different countries were being streamed into the War Room all at once onto the central holographic screen. They all covered the same ghastly scene at the Genosha Embassy in Washington DC. Images of rubble and charred ground dominated every moment. It was as if they were broadcasting from a war zone, but being in the nation's capital struck hard and it was sure to leave an impact on the millions of viewers all around the world.

But the one scene that kept playing over multiple times were the video feeds that came from the security cameras that hadn't been knocked out. They showed clear as night and day the three Brotherhood members responsible for this carnage. Avalanche, Quicksilver, and Pyro showed little hesitation or remorse for what they were doing. Even though the video image was not of high quality, they could tell they were enjoying this attack. They knew what their actions were going to stir in the course of world affairs and they didn't care one bit.

Professor Xavier's expression was grim. His X-men shared his grave demeanor. Scott, Jean, Bobby, Warren, Hank, Ororo, Logan, Rogue, and Kitty all turned to their mentor for their next move. It seemed as though the peace they had been fighting for was an afterthought. The Brotherhood had made their move and now conflict seemed inevitable.

"Those miserable punks!" growled Logan, "You shoulda let me gut 'em when I had the chance!"

"I'm almost inclined to agree, Wolverine," said Warren as he watched the video replay again, "Just look at them! They're sending us on a crash course to Armageddon and they're enjoying themselves!"

"Please tell me we get to beat them to a pulp, Professor," groaned Bobby.

Professor Xavier sighed as he turned off the broadcasts and addressed his team.

"I understand you're all frustrated and anxious," he said, "But we cannot allow the Brotherhood to lead us down this path. We'll only be doing what both sides want. It can only lead to more suffering for everyone, human and mutant alike."

"I don't know if this is a path we can avoid, Professor," lamented Jean, "Magneto wanted to start a war and it looks like he's going to get it. I can't see Genosha being diplomatic after having their embassy was destroyed."

"That doesn't mean we can't stop it," said Xavier in a determined tone, "As bad as this is, something about it doesn't seem right. I know Erik better than anyone and this doesn't make sense. If all he wanted was to start a war, why didn't he do this sooner?"

It got everybody thinking. It did seem a little odd, given what they knew about Magneto. This was something he could have easily done months ago. For him to choose now of all times seemed too random. Magneto was a lot of things, but he certainly wasn't irrational.

"You have a point, Professor," said Scott, "Magneto is too strategic to just attack out of the blue. He had to have known that attacking the Genoshan embassy would get a worldwide response. Question is how does it play into his favor?"

"You mean besides getting people all around the world to start fearing mutants?" said Warren dryly.

"There may be more do it than that, Warren," said Hank, who was pacing back and forth in front of the computer, "Magneto appears to be targeting Genosha specifically and not humanity as a whole. That very well may be the key."

"Why would it matter?" asked Kitty, who was trying to sound strong in her first real conflict as an X-man, "Genosha has been the most vocal about attacking mutants. Seems like a good place to start."

"There may be more do it than that, Kitty," said Hank as he continued to pace, "Cameron Hodge has boasted repeatedly that he's on the cusp of creating an anti-mutant system that would have far reaching implications. He's always been vague about the details, but serious about the proficiency."

"Is that something we can take at face value?" Scott inquired.

"It would be prudent to do so," said Hank, "Genosha does have a history of mysterious developments. It tends to be the case of countries ravaged by centuries of war."

"So then I guess it's just a matter of who we attack first," said Logan gruffly, "Either hit Magneto or Hodge. Both sound worthy of a one-way trip to the nearest morgue."

"Yeah! As far as Ah'm concerned, they're both guilty as hell!" said Rogue strongly, "So how are we gonna stop them?"

"It isn't just a matter of stopping both sides," said the Professor intently, "We have to stop this war and stem growing uncertainty across the globe."

"With news like this being broadcast around the world?" said Ororo, gesturing to the images on the War Room computer, "That's a tall order, Charles."

Ororo had a point. It was a daunting notion given that millions were probably glued to their TVs watching this dire news. But the more Xavier watched it the more it bothered him. It was bad by every measure, but something about it just didn't sit well. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a strong feeling that there was something else to this affair that everyone was missing.

He directed his attention to one of the broadcasts that was reporting on the layout of the Genosha embassy. It was nothing shocking. It just outlined how secure the area was and how much money Cameron Hodge poured into protecting it. Then he saw another message stream across a graphic. The embassy had been on high alert at the time of the attack. And yet they barely put up a fight. The Genoshan officials just capitulated, as if their forces weren't even trying to resist. That sparked the Professor's curiosity.

"Hmm…I wonder," he said distantly.

"Please tell me we have a plan, Professor," said Kitty.

"This could be a clue," said Xavier as he paused the broadcast detailing the embassy, "If Hodge went to such lengths to secure his embassy, why did he let the Brotherhood get so close? His forces should have put up a better fight."

"The Brotherhood is sneaky," shrugged Bobby, "We've seen them pull these stunts before."

"I'm not contesting that, Robert. But the Brotherhood's exploits are no secret. Cameron Hodge is smart enough and paranoid enough to plan appropriately. Yet he didn't. It doesn't make any sense unless…"

Then some of the others started following his line of reasoning.

"Unless he expected them to attack," realized Scott.

"Perhaps he even wanted him to!" added Hank.

"Why in the hell would Hodge want the Brotherhood to attack?" said Rogue skeptically.

"Can you think of a better way to get the world on his side?" said Hank, "Now he has the whole world watching him! He knows that if Magneto attacks, he'll have a large stage to make a statement!"

"And a perfect means to demonstrate these _mutant containment_ systems he's been boasting about," said Xavier.

This situation was getting more complicated by the second. Looking at the broadcasts, it didn't seem so clear cut anymore. The Professor had good initiation about this sort of thing. There were too many inconsistencies to ignore. If there were other forces at work then that had to be their focus. If there was even the slightest chance that they could uncover the truth, then maybe this war could be averted.

"We cannot allow this to worsen, X-men," said Professor Xavier strongly, "If we don't do something, then both Magneto and Cameron Hodge will get what they want. Magneto will have his war and Hodge will have his prestige. And mutants and humans alike will suffer the consequences."

"So what do we do?" asked Ororo anxiously.

"First and most importantly, we must learn the truth. That means going to Genosha and finding out what Cameron Hodge is up to."

"A trip to a hostile island run by a ruthless, military madman bent on causing a global war?" said Logan with a smirk, "Sounds like the perfect vacation!"

"I'm sure you'll pack your swim suit," commented Rogue, "But how will uncovering Hodge's dirty secrets stop the war? For all we know he could've been bluffing about these fancy mutant containment systems."

"I highly doubt that, Rogue," said Hank, "Remember that _system_ that attacked Kitty in Chicago? That could just be a sample of their capabilities. Imagine a whole island dedicated to such monstrosities."

"Seeing as how I still have the bruises from that last fight, I'd rather not," groaned Kitty.

It was an ominous notion, facing something similar to what they faced in Chicago. That weapon was too advanced to write off. If Hodge's plans were as big as he claimed, it was difficult to contemplate what else he had in store. If Magneto really was going to attack, he wouldn't hesitate to use them and that didn't bode well for anybody.

"Investigating Genosha isn't going to be easy, sir," said Scott in a concerned tone, "Hodge has likely fortified the whole island with his forces. Getting to him and his systems before Magneto will be a challenge."

"Which is why I'm going with you," said Xavier as he turned off the computer.

"What?" exclaimed half the team simultaneously.

"Ha! No offense, Chuck. But you ain't exactly _conditioned_ for combat," said Logan, gesturing to his wheelchair.

"I know, Logan," said Xavier, hiding his bitterness, "But with my advanced telepathy, I'll be able to uncover the truth faster. If possible, I want to confront Hodge personally. I need to know what he knows."

"Does that mean you'll break into his mind and extract his thoughts?" asked Kitty.

"You know how I feel about such intrusion, Kitty," said Xavier strongly, "But if we're stop this war we must be willing to do what's necessary."

They were strong words from a man who was very limited physically. Nobody could ever fault Charles Xavier for having guts as well as brains, but a mission like this was still risky and contained potentially difficult decisions.

"Are you sure about this, Professor?" asked Scott, already concerned about how they would go about this mission with their mentor in the line of fire.

"I'm sure," said Xavier as he started wheeling towards the exit, "You have put your lives on the line for me and your kind many times before. It's only proper I do the same."

"That's noble of you sir, but Wolverine is right. You'll be putting yourself in harm's way," said Jean anxiously.

"I know the risks, Jean. And I'm willing to accept them," he said, his tone resolute, "Now suit up and prep the X-jet. We'll discuss our plan of attack once we're in the air."

They all knew Charles Xavier well enough not to argue. He made his decision and he wasn't going to let anybody stop him. It was brave for someone in his condition, but foolish as well. He was not a fighter by nature, but was willing to go to great lengths for his dream. Men like Cameron Hodge and Magneto were determined to propagate their madness. It was only fitting that Charles Xavier was equally determined to stop them.

Nobody said a word as they followed their mentor out and prepared themselves for battle. They had a daunting task ahead of them. They were going to a nation run by a madman who made a political career out of demonizing mutants. In addition, that same nation could be attacked by Magneto and untold hoards of mutants at any given moment. The X-men were thrusting themselves into the crossfire of a potentially devastating war. If they didn't stop it then Xavier's dream would officially become a nightmare.

The only one who lingered for a bit was Kitty. She had been training something like this, but she had never taken part in it. She tried to be strong, but she couldn't help but be a little intimidated. All she could do was set her fear aside and follow the others. Her parents and uncle always wanted big things for her. It couldn't get much bigger than this.

"Follow me, Kitty," said Jean.

"Please tell me I'm getting my codename now. I'm not going to sound very heroic if I just go by the name, _Kitty_," she said.

"The codename can wait. The mission can't. For now, let's get you a uniform. You're officially an X-man now. Time to show the world what we're made of."

* * *

**White House – Oval Office**

In times of peace, the president's office was chaotic enough. In times of war, however, the tension was beyond measure. Decisions that could affect the lives of millions if not billions were debated and made within these walls. No president ever wanted to be in office when a major conflict broke out. But as history had shown time and again, conflict of the greatest magnitude can break out at any time.

At the moment the president and his staff were dealing with such a conflict. The destruction of the Genoshan embassy sent shockwaves throughout the international community. Countries all over the world were scrambling to find out everything they could and prepare appropriately. The big question on every leader's mind revolved around one specific issue. What was going to happen with mutant relations? This attack could very well usher in a war between species. If the ominous images of the Brotherhood attacks were any indication, it was bound to be devastating.

Sitting behind his desk in a daze, the president listened to his most trusted advisors. Among them were his secretary of state, his secretary of defense, three of the joint chiefs, and a well-known senator from New York named Robert Kelly. Normally, congressmen were not allowed in meetings of this nature. But Senator Kelly was an up and coming star in the political world and a major voice in the mutant issue. He offered his own perspective along with the normal logistics his advisors and generals offered.

"I'm telling you, Mr. President! We have to get behind Genosha before it's too late!" said Senator Kelly urgently, "If Cameron Hodge is going to confront a mutant onslaught, then we can't afford to leave him to fight it on his own! We must show our support!"

"That's taking a huge risk, Senator. One that may greatly hurt the credibility of this country and its allies," said one of the joint chiefs strongly, "The United States can't just throw its support to some charismatic dictator with a history of human rights abuses."

"Don't tell me we're going to start arguing human rights in wake of a terrorist attack!" exclaimed the senator, "It would look even worse if we didn't stand behind a country that has been victimized by mutant violence! It would show that America is not only weak, but gutless!"

"I don't appreciate you using that tone with us, Senator!" said the secretary of defense strongly, "I know you are a crusader for mutant containment. You make no secret of your biases towards people like Hodge. We all know you don't like mutants and have built your career around pushing for containment policies."

"Bias or not, that doesn't mean my points aren't valid," said the senator, lowering his voice somewhat, "I still know more about the mutant issue than anybody in this room."

"But the fact remains, this is a sensitive situation," said the secretary of defense, "One wrong decision and we'll be caught up in an all out war between humans and mutants."

"A war that was bound to happen sooner or later," Senator Kelly pointed out.

"With all due respect, Senator, it's a war that had best happen later. And during someone else's administration," said the secretary of state, who was right next to the president.

Senator Kelly scowled the secretary's remark. But this heated debate was going nowhere and they all knew it. The President could only listen and contemplate what to do next. He hadn't said much since the conversation began. He was too lost in thought, trying to wrap his head around the situation he found himself in.

Presidents before him had faced tough decisions. When he ran for office he understood he may have to make a decision to go to war with another country. But this was no ordinary war they were dealing with. This was a war between two species. Six and a half billion people stood against thousands of mutants, each with survival in mind. One side feared the other and war would only propagate that fear to irreversible levels. Whatever he decided, he had to decide carefully. The fate of millions may depend on him.

"Mr. President…" Senator Kelly began.

"Don't start again, Senator. I've heard enough from you!" said the President strongly as he turned to his joint chiefs, "General, what do we know about Cameron Hodge's plan?"

"At this point, very little sir," he answered, "All our spy efforts have failed to infiltrate Genosha. But based on satellite reconnaissance we can say with near certainty that Hodge's nation is a veritable fortress and he's the warden. I can't imagine too many happy citizens living in such a closed society. But somehow he's managed to amass the technology and hardware to create a number of impressive facilities."

"And where exactly did he get the materials for that?" asked the President.

"Private contractors, mostly," responded the joint chief, "Some from America and most from abroad. We've tried repeatedly to find out what he's working on, but whatever it is it's safe to assume it's big. So it's reasonable to assume that whatever this mutant containment system he's been talking about is, it's every bit as big as he claims."

"Do we have any details as to just what exactly this system is?"

"None sir," answered the proud officer, "Nobody seems to know, which is why many other nations are hesitating to get behind Hodge. I believe they may be waiting on us to make the first move."

The President muttered a curse under his breath. So many countries were quick to criticize America's policies, yet when the important issues came along they turned to them without so much as a polite inquiry.

"Say we do get behind, Hodge," inquired the President, "What are the potential risks?"

The secretary of state took over from here.

"If Hodge succeeds and the mutant threat is defeated, he'll have a lot more credibility in the international community and his systems would be most likely sought after by a multitude of other nations, us included. Which means he would not only have authority, but leverage on us all."

"That's a lot of power to give to a ruthless dictator," mused the President, "What about if he fails?"

"If Hodge is unable to repel the mutants then the fight is on. Mutants like Magneto would be emboldened and wouldn't stop at attacking Genosha. To them this is mutants versus humans, not just mutants versus Genosha. With Hodge taken out they may start attacking humans, regardless of nationality. Mutant populations in every country may rise up and create civil unrest. It would be tantamount to a genetic civil war."

Both outcomes were hardly desirable. It seemed lose-lose no matter who succeeded. The President's expression sank for a moment as he digested every scenario he could think of.

"Is there any possible outcome that may be remotely positive?" he asked desperately.

None of his staff said anything at first. But then the secretary of defense stepped forth.

"The chances are remote," he said, "But if both sides bludgeon each other to a point where they're both too weak to carry on, the conflict may burn itself out. But that is contingent on the will of both sides. If they both remain unshaken, they will not stop."

"Are there any possible means by which this could be facilitated?"

"None in our control sir," said one of the joint chiefs, "But some reports indicate that Charles Xavier and the X-men may get involved and try to mediate the situation."

"Charles Xavier?" scoffed Senator Kelly, "Don't tell me you have faith in that madman! His X-men have caused nothing but trouble wherever they go!"

"And yet they have done some good over the years," reminded the joint chiefs, "Public opinion is pretty split over them. Some consider them heroes while others consider them monsters. But if they are able to make some headway, then we may be able to stave off war. It all depends on whether or not we choose to support Genosha."

It was a faint glimmer of hope in an otherwise hopeless situation. The President was not keen on placing his faith in a group of renegade mutants run by a mysterious man like Charles Xavier. But if they could do something to stop this war it was worth giving a chance. He had few other options. He was a lame duck president on his way out of office. He had little public or congressional support and any controversial decision was sure to be scrutinized if not torn apart. He would not leave office with that kind of legacy.

"Mr. President, whatever you decide we need to take action," said one of the joint chiefs, "I know you're not in prime position to make such a decision with so little time left in your term, but you have a chance to do something that could very well affect the course of history."

With his general's words in mind, the president sighed and made his decision. It wasn't the most assertive decision, but it was all he could do for now.

"For now…let's stand pat," said the President, "But I want every carrier group and military wing we have in that region on high alert. If I see for a second that the situation is getting out of hand, we'll intervene."

"For Hodge or the mutants?" asked one of the joint chiefs.

"We'll scale that mountain when we get to it," he replied, "I want our entire military focused on that area. Also tell the Vice President to get as many world leaders on the line to make sure they hold steady to. I know it's risky, but if we're to make the best decision as a country and a global community we must let this affair unfold. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," his joint chiefs and secretaries stated.

"Good, then make it happen," the president ordered.

His staff complied with their commander-in-chief's requests and ran off to carry out their duties. The President got up from his desk as well, needing a moment to collect himself after making such a decision.

The only one who didn't move was Senator Kelly, who remained stoic and unimpressed by the president's decision. It was nowhere near what he wanted. Just letting this mess unfold was the same as doing nothing. For all he knew this could be some sort of endgame for the mutants. At least with Hodge they had a chance at fighting back. He long suspected mutants would rise up like this. It was why he pushed so hard for mutant regulation policies. If this affair didn't pan out in their favor, then humanity would be in grave danger.

"You're making a mistake, Mr. President," said Senator Kelly ominously, "You may have just doomed the human race by not taking more decisive action."

"Spare me your criticisms, Senator. My decision is final," said the President as he started distantly out the window, "You may be willing to dive head-first into a mutant/human war, but I'm not. We can't thrust ourselves into the conflict until we're absolutely sure that it's the right thing to do."

"And what if we're too late? What then?" said the Senator firmly.

The President's expression then became solemn again.

"Then God help us all."

* * *

**Abandon Rock Quarry – Upstate New York**

The commotion throughout this normally secluded area had reached a fevered level. Under cloudy skies and brisk winds, hundreds of mutants converged. They came from far and wide. Some were former Morlocks. Some looked completely human. Some were young, a few not even teenagers. Others were old, looking as though they had endured humanity's intolerance one lifetime too many. They came by bus, plane, and car. There were even those that came on foot, using their powers to endure the journey. Others with flight powers gathered others and flew them in. Some even had teleportation powers, allowing them to bring in mor. Then there were those that came from around the world. They had to be flown in via large transport orbs, programmed to pick mutants up from specific areas around the world. For the past two hours, the sky had practically been raining down orbs full of mutants, looking to join the battle. It made for what was by far the largest mutant gathering in recent memory, if not ever.

The setting was unimposing. This place was just an abandoned rock quarry, half of which had been flooded by rain already. But it was the perfect staging area for the first true uprising of the mutant race. Here mutants could gather around and appreciate the sheer scale of this moment. Never before had they come together with such unity. Even for those hardened by the intolerance they endured, it was an emotional sight and at the center of it all was the man who brought them together, Magneto.

Standing in the center of the quarry with his Brotherhood, Magneto watched as mutants poured into the area. It was just as he hoped, mutants from all walks of life coming together to stand against their human oppressors. He saw in them a sense of excitement and even a little desperation. Like the rest of the world, they saw what happened in Washington. They heard the fiery speeches of Cameron Hodge and others like him. They could no longer afford to wait idly for humanity to wipe them out. They had to stand and fight for their rightful place in the world.

While the sight of so many mutants was welcome, Magneto still felt this gathering was undermanned. There could have been so much more if only his plans to strike fear into humans had worked. Were it not for Charles Xavier and his X-men, he could very well have the whole mutant race in this one area. But there were still plenty of mutants to do their part. One way or another, they were going through with this uprising. Either they would succeed, or go extinct trying.

"So many mutants," mused Toad, "Looks like they got your message, boss."

"So it would seem," said Magneto in his stoic tone, "You did well, Mystique."

"It wasn't too hard," said the shape shifter boastfully, "A little word of mouth goes a long way when you promise vengeance, freedom, and a better life. I made sure every mutant knew where to be when the transport orbs arrived at in the locations you specified."

"And I made sure they were all safely transported to this special gathering place," said Magneto, "Once they're all unloaded I'll be able to address them all at once."

"Good, then we can scrap them," groaned Pyro, "My arms are still sore from unloading them for weeks on end."

"Considering your shortcomings against the X-men, you should be thankful I'm letting you participate," said the master of magnetism, "But you, like everyone here, deserves to be a part of this no matter where they come from. While Xavier may have kept me from getting the entire mutant race behind this moment, our numbers will still be more than sufficient to carry out my plan."

"But fewer numbers may lead to greater casualties, father," reminded Wanda.

"No great movements ever came without sacrifice, my dear. We must be willing to do what is necessary for the good of all mutant-kind."

"But do you think they're ready for this?" his daughter asked.

"They look ready to me!" said Pietro, grinning at the sight, "Xavier and his kindergarten dropouts don't know what they're missing!"

Not everyone shared Pietro's confidence, but having so many mutants on their side was encouraging. It would lend strength to their uprising, sending a message to all humanity that mutants weren't going to take being oppressed. They were the superior ones. They were the ones with the power and soon all of humanity would come to know as such.

It was almost time to begin. The last batch of transport orbs landed letting out the last wave of mutants. The others that made the trip through other means also made their way into the quarry where they joined the growing crowd in the center of the large rocky pit. There was a great deal of commotion. Some were already clamoring for the battle to begin. Others were confused about where they should be. Their only unifying force was Magneto, the man who summoned them.

Upon sensing that every mutant was here, Magneto made his presence known by using his powers to levitate himself high into the air so everybody could see him. To silence them, he literally tore slabs of ore from the surrounding cliffs and started swirling them around himself and the crowd.

"Wow, guy knows how to get people's attention," commented Blob,

"Shut up!" said Wanda strongly, "Either take this seriously or we'll leave you behind along with the X-men."

With the rocks swirling and the winds kicking up, every mutant that heeded Magneto's call gazed up and listened to their leader.

"My fellow mutant brethren!" he said in a booming voice, "Thank you for joining me in this most momentous of occasions. We've come far and wide from different nations and backgrounds to be together on this glorious day. We all know why we're here. It's because we've been wronged. All of us! We've been cheated, marginalized, oppressed, and in some cases worse. We are all victims of the same tyranny. And that tyranny is humanity! It is a tyranny that has ravaged this planet, caused countless suffering, and destroyed any trace of innocence that civilization ever had. Some of us have endured more than others. As a boy, I had to sit by in a Nazi concentration camp and watch as these treacherous humans murdered my parents! Some would say such evil takes exception. I would say it is one too many!"

There was a look of seething intent as Magneto mentioned the death of his parents. It always stirred his deepest hatred for the human race. And that hate reverberated throughout the frenzied crowd.

"Make no mistake!" he went on, "Human beings have descended into a barbaric breed with the coming of the mutant race. As mutants emerge, humans grow more fearful. And humans will always be fearful. They will never rise above their primitive instincts that make them unworthy to guide the path of civilization. It is only us, the mutants of the world, who can lead this world on the correct course. And it starts today! Right here on this hollowed patch of earth, it begins! Remember it because this is the place where mutant kind will unite! This is the place where we as an emerging species came together and proclaimed that we are the future! The reign of humanity shall finally come to an end! This is not just evolution! This is revolution!"

A great round of cheers erupted from the audience. Their desire for revolution had been stirred. The mutant community had been waiting a long time for someone like Magneto to come along. He was the leader that would lead them out of this world of oppression and injustice and into a new age. Humanity had its shot and now it was time to give way to a new mutant dominated order.

In a show of overwhelming power, Magneto summoned the full force of his powers. The veins in his head and neck bulged as he forced a massive chunk of iron ore the size of a stadium out from the rocky ground beneath them. This massive or was big enough to hold them all. Some were shocked by this show of power, but many cheered Magneto on as he used his power to flatten and shape it into a giant metallic disk that would carry them across the world. With a determined grunt Magneto flew towards the horizon, guiding the massive disk with him that contained his mutant army. Together they headed east towards the shores of Genosha where the forces of Cameron Hodge awaited them.

"Onward, my mutant brethren! Genosha awaits!" Magneto proclaimed, "The battle against humanity begins now!"

* * *

**Up next: Uprising Part 2**


	18. Issue 18: Uprising Part 2

**Issue #18  
Uprising Part 2**

**

* * *

**

_Born with extraordinary powers, the X-men fight for peace in a world that hates and fears them. They are led by Professor Charles Xavier and together they face many daunting battles in the pursuit of their cause. But few have been as trying as the one they find themselves in now._

_It all started with their arch nemesis Magneto and his band of militant mutants, the Brotherhood. After recruiting the likes of Avalanche, Pyro, Blob, and Toad to go along with his son Quicksilver, his daughter the Scarlet Witch, and his trusted associate Mystique, he pursued an ambitious plan to rise up against humanity. He tried to stoke fear in humans by orchestrating an attack at a concert featuring a mutant singer named Dazzler. When the X-men thwarted him he moved his efforts to the underground, sending Mystique into the lair of the Morlocks to spread the word of his uprising. While the X-men were able to stem some of his influence, it hasn't stopped other mutants from joining the battle._

_Their target is Genosha, a small but mysterious island ruled by a ruthless dictator named Cameron Hodge. Hodge boasted to the world that he had a weapon that could contain all mutants. Now that weapon is nearing completion with the help of a scientist named Bolivar Trask and upon activation, there will be no stopping the emerging conflict. Cameron Hodge and Magneto now stand on a collision course towards all out war and the only ones standing in their way are the X-men._

_

* * *

_**Xavier Institute – Outside Hanger Bay**

Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men spent many years trying to mitigate conflict between humans and mutants. Time and again, they stopped small affairs from becoming big affairs and big affairs from becoming catastrophic. They had their share of victories and defeats. But they had never faced a challenge like this before. This wasn't just a matter of stopping someone from doing great harm. This was a matter of preventing two powerful forces from colliding and setting the world ablaze with war.

Professor Xavier had given his orders. The team suited up and gathered in the hanger. Scott was already preparing the jet for takeoff while the others piled inside. In a rare change of tactics, Charles Xavier himself was coming along with them. He rarely joined them on such missions due to his handicap, but he insisted on being part of this. It was dangerous for him and potentially hazardous for the team, but nobody tried to stop him. He deserved to be a part of this along with the rest of them. Wheelchair or no wheelchair, he was going to tap every ounce of his limited strength to prevent this war.

The X-men were almost ready. The battle between Magneto and Cameron Hodge awaited them. But a few lingered behind as the plane was getting ready for takeoff. One of them was Hank McCoy, who was doing some last second work on his laptop. He set it up just outside the hanger. Using a secure line, he accessed a very important message from an important ally.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Tessa," he said under his breath.

"Come on, Beast! Let's go!" urged Warren as he entered the plane.

"Yeah, Magneto ain't gonna give us any leeway!" barked Logan.

"I'm on my way!" Hank called out.

Before he closed the program, he downloaded an attachment from his latest message and copied it to a flash drive. He then shut down his laptop and made sure the drive was secure before putting it in his pocket. As he turned towards the jet he saw Ororo already seated near a window. She wasn't looking at him, but when he saw her he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

Lately, there had been some strain between them. The more time he spent on his laptop, the less time he spent with her. She didn't know he was talking to a woman named Tessa and he wasn't ready for her to know. He kept reassuring her that all was well and he was just looking into something on his own time. While there was some truth to that, lately it had been turning into something else. He wasn't ready to put it into any sort of context. Ororo was still his focus. She was his girlfriend, not Tessa. He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

As he made his way towards the jet, he passed Bobby. Like his teacher, he had his own personal issues to deal with. The young mutant was pacing anxiously near the base of the jet, his eyes fixated on his cell phone. Hank figured he was trying to get in touch with Lorna. He could hardly blame him given the grim circumstances. From the looks of it, though, he wasn't getting through.

"Come on, Lorna! Pick up!" he groaned as he called her again, "Where are you?"

"Bobby, we have to go," coaxed Hank.

"Not without talking to, Lorna!" he said strongly, "I have to hear her voice again before we throw ourselves into the crossfire of an all out war."

"I sympathize with your situation, but I'm sure she's just as shaken by these events as the rest of the world."

"Not Lorna. She doesn't get shaken. There's something else going on. I know there is! I need to talk to her about it! I've been calling and texting her all day and I still haven't heard a word!"

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Hank rationalized.

"Rhetorically speaking, Mr. McCoy, what are the chances they're actually good reasons?" Bobby questioned.

He probably could have calculated the odds in his head. It didn't take a genius to figure out they weren't very good. Rather than run the numbers down for him, Hank put a comforting hand on his student's wary shoulder. He clearly cared deeply for this girl, but they had a job to do.

"You'll have plenty of time to work it out with her when this is over. For now, we need to focus on mitigating this conflict," he told him.

"I know. I know," sighed Bobby, "Heroics trump relationships. It's part of the fine print in this whole X-men deal."

"Without our heroics, relationships wouldn't even be a secondary concern," Hank pointed out, "There is much at stake. We aren't just fighting to save those we care about. We're fighting to save everyone, human and mutant alike."

Bobby kept looking at his phone, hoping that it would start ringing or a text would come in. But nothing came. Lorna was still silent. He didn't like the idea of going into a battle like this without at least talking to her. If for no other reason, he wanted to tell her he loved her. But he didn't have a choice. It just gave him all the more incentive to see this through so he could be with her again.

Sighing to himself, he turned off his phone and put it away. He then followed Hank into the X-jet, which was already primed for launch. Nobody said a word as they strapped themselves in and prepared for takeoff. Scott and Logan quickly went through every procedure, making sure the jet was ready for the dangerous flight ahead. Jean and the Professor were sitting in the seats behind them. Rogue, Kitty, Ororo, and Warren were in the passenger area. Bobby joined them in one of the window seats while Hank entered the cockpit so he could monitor the scanners.

"Are we ready, Cyclops?" asked Hank as he strapped himself in.

"We've been ready, McCoy!" replied Logan, "Next time, check your email _after _we stop the world from blowing up in our faces!"

"I do apologize, but it was important," he said.

"I'll take your word for it, Hank," said the Professor in the seat behind him, "You can fill me in along the way. Right now, we need to get airborne!"

"Way ahead of you, Professor! Hold on, X-men!" said Cyclops as he hit the afterburner, "Next stop, Genosha!"

The engines roared as the X-jet shot out through the secret opening at the cliff at high speeds. The X-men held on, knowing a major battle lay just ahead. But this was not a time to muse on the grave nature of their situation. This was a time to get into the right mindset. They were about to confront two powerful forces in Magneto and Cameron Hodge. If left unchecked they could cause untold damage. This could be the very war Magneto himself had been espousing for years. There was no certainty that they would be able to stop him or Hodge for that matter, but they had to try. It was their duty and their responsibility as X-men.

* * *

**Lorna's Room – Earlier**

Lorna sat anxiously on her bed, hugging her knees in state of anguish. She had been tossing and turning all night. Just when it seemed she was finally nodding off, it happened again. That anxious feeling that had been consuming her since she encountered Wanda and Pietro filled her with dread and she shot up in a cold sweat. She was still dead tired. She should have been used to getting just four hours of sleep every night. Between work, school, her mother, and Bobby she didn't have the time or strength to take care of everything. She tried to keep it together, but something had to give. Unfortunately, that something was Bobby.

She cared about him deeply. She wasn't afraid to admit she loved him. But there were just some things she couldn't talk to him about. They involved matters he just couldn't understand. She tried to make it so it didn't affect their relationship. For the most part it hadn't, but that was changing. She recently got some news that would make it very difficult for them to avoid these issues. She wanted to talk to him about it, but she wasn't sure where to begin.

Sitting up in her bed, she found herself looking at all the messages Bobby had been leaving her. It would have been so simple to just call him up and come clean. But she didn't feel she was ready. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. Once she told him what was going on, it was going to change things between them drastically. She just wasn't sure she was ready for it.

"Oh Bobby…you make it harder every time you say you love me," she said as she read over the latest message.

Suddenly, she was jolted from her daze by a knock on her window. The knock was surprising enough, but considering her apartment was on the sixth floor it was even more shocking. When she turned around to see who it was she was met with a presence she had long dreaded.

"Hello Lorna," said Wanda Maximoff as she used her powers to unlock and open the window.

"You!" she spat angrily, "What are you doing here?"

"It's time," Wanda replied cryptically.

"Time for what? What do you want?" said Lorna anxiously as she got off her bed and took a defensive stance.

"You know why I'm here. You knew this day was coming," she told her, "Pietro and I once told you that you were going to have to make a decision. You've had plenty of time to think it over. You've also had plenty of time to receive that unpleasant news I warned you about."

Lorna was silent. Memories of her first date with Bobby came rushing back to her. She remembered how Wanda and Pietro confronted her, delivering a message that was sure to affect her greatly. She didn't want to believe them at the time, but the message had been prophetic and Wanda reminded her that she knew more than she did.

"I'm sure you've already spoken to your mother," said the Scarlet Witch, "You know her situation and she knows yours. But after the events of today, everything is going to become much more complicated."

"Why? What's going to happen today?" asked Lorna nervously.

"Whether I tell you or not depends on your decision. So choose now. Regardless of what you decide, your fate is still tied to us."

"Don't talk to me about fate! I don't care what you have on me and my mom, I'm not falling in line with you and whatever madness you're apart of!"

"That sounds like something Iceman would say," scoffed Wanda, "Are you really going to believe him when he's powerless to help you?"

"He's told me about you and Magneto! He's also a decent human being so he has way more credibility than you ever will!"

"Regardless of who is credible, you still have to make a decision. I've already said it before. We aren't going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. But you have the option to be a part of this and you have a chance to help yourself and your mother."

"How? How do you think you're going to help her?" demanded Lorna.

"With more resources than you'll ever manage in this dump," said Wanda gesturing towards her impoverished surroundings, "Forget for a moment everything that Iceman had told you about us. Think only about your own life and that of your mother's. You can either make it easier on yourself or you can reject our help and make everything much worse."

It was a difficult decision. Lorna knew the kind of hardship Wanda was describing. Looking around her disheveled and cramped room, she knew her situation was not good. Especially after the news she got from her mother. At any rate she was going to endure some major hardships with her. It was a hardship she didn't feel she was strong enough to endure. She could handle so much with school, work, and life in general as a mutant. But she couldn't handle this.

Looking over at her dresser, her eyes fell upon a picture of her and Bobby they had taken on one of their dates. It was a comforting memory and she knew that by making this decision, she may end up hurting him. She didn't take this lightly. No matter what she decided, there were going to be consequences. It was only a matter of what she was strong enough to endure. But her strength only went so far. With so many burdens bearing down on her, the young woman made a fateful decision.

"I…I'll go with you," said Lorna in a low tone.

Wanda approached the younger woman and smiled.

"I hoped you would. You'll see in due time that you're making the right decision."

"But…my mother," said Lorna in a shaky tone.

"Don't worry about her. Father has already made arrangements," assured Wanda.

She then led her to the window. There Lorna's eyes widened when she saw what was outside. It was a spherical metallic transport orb, one that looked big enough to carry two people. She quickly surmised where this was going. She was going to be taken away from this life and into a world she hoped to avoid.

"Get dressed and climb aboard," said the Scarlet Witch, "Time is short and Father's plans will soon be taking shape."

"Can I at least speak to my, mother?" asked Lorna.

"You'll have plenty of time later. We've already sent someone to pick her up and take her to a safe place. Until this is over, you cannot speak to anybody outside. You are in a privileged position and if too many people know, then we all may be in danger."

"But…"

"Please Lorna," urged Wanda, trying to maintain a calm tone, "We don't have time for this. I promise it'll all work out for the better. You'll just have to trust me."

Lorna's demeanor shifted. Wanda could tell she was still full of uncertainty. She blamed Iceman for making her so untrusting of them. At least she still made the right decision. That showed she still had some competence. While she still wasn't thrilled about her father bringing her into this, she understood his reasoning.

"Okay…let's get this over with," said Lorna distantly.

After a quick change of clothes, Lorna joined Wanda in the transport orb. Within seconds they were off into the clear morning sky.

* * *

**Over The Indian Ocean – Present**

The flight to Genosha aboard Magneto's makeshift floating disk was a tense but exciting affair. Many crowded around the center where members of the Brotherhood, namely Wanda and Pietro, went over details for those uncertain of their roles. Many wanted to fight, but most weren't combat trained. But that didn't matter. So long as they had a breath in their bodies and a desire for mutant justice, they were going to participate. They were united for a common cause. Mutants from all over the world held on waited with anticipation as the floating metal disk followed Magneto, who continued to lead the way.

However, not everybody in the crowd was as enthusiastic about the coming battle. Among them was Lorna, who stood outside the crowd wearing a makeshift Brotherhood uniform given to her by Pietro. It was green, similar to the color of her hair, and had a number of magnetic embroiders on it to symbolize her magnetic powers. But as nice at it looked, she wasn't too keen on the mission at hand. Her lack of enthusiasm drew some attention.

"That the girl?" asked Pyro as he stood outside the crowd with Avalanche and Blob.

"Yep, that's Lorna. Magneto's _other_ pride and joy," said Blob dryly.

"What's the story with that?" wondered Avalanche.

"Hell if I know. Based on what Pietro told me, it ain't pretty," said Blob.

"I don't think any of us want to know," said Toad, "Girl looks like damaged goods to me. Don't know why the big man wants her on the front lines."

"Eh, who cares?" shrugged Pyro, "She may be a bit young and timid, but she's still quite a looker! I'm liking that exotic green hair! You think the carpet matches the drapes?"

That earned some snickers from the others, but before anyone could make another comment Pietro ran by at high speeds and hit the Australian mutant upside the head.

"Ow! Damn it, Quicksilver!" groaned Pyro.

"Don't even attempt to finish that thought, John!" said the speedster firmly, "Lorna's a special case! Nobody's is allowed to approach her unless I or my father says so! Got it?"

"So are you saying they don't match?" Pyro replied as he rubbed his head.

"I mean it, Pyro!" roared Pietro.

"I get it! Jeez, I was just making a little observation!" said Pyro innocently, "It's not like I'm crazy enough to go for jailbait."

"With you, Pyro, who can tell?" remarked Avalanche.

Pyro shot him a look and sent a small flame at his face to spite him. Avalanche backed away and was tempted to fight back, but Quicksilver got between them and stood firm. This was neither the place nor time for such disagreements.

"So is she even gonna be part of the big brawl?" asked Blob.

"That's up to Magneto," said Quicksilver, "Her situation is…complicated."

"Complicated how? She a long lost sister or something?" asked Toad.

"That's not for me to say. All you need to know is she's not your concern. The only thing you guys should be focusing on is kicking Hodge's ass. Is that clear?"

Avalanche and Blob just nodded while Pyro groaned. He didn't mind taking orders from Magneto, but when Quicksilver got into the act it was nothing short of annoying.

"Whatever mate," said Pyro, "You know just because you have your father's hair doesn't mean you have his authority. You got as much subtlety as a dingoes punch."

"Make one more remark and I'll show you subtlety!" threatened Quicksilver, now eyeing the Australian with a threatening gaze, "Just stay out of my way until we get to Genosha! Otherwise Hodge won't be my only target!"

Pyro still didn't look all that threatened. But Quicksilver didn't stick around to continue this argument. He stormed off and met up with Wanda, who had just finished addressing a few groups of mutants. There was a growing commotion amongst their mutant. He could sense they were psyching themselves up for what they were about to face. They were like a bunch of caged animals ready to turn on their captors. He wished he could share their mentality, but he had other concerns.

When Wanda saw her brother's disgruntled state she caught up with him as well. Lorna also caught her eye. She wouldn't make eye-contact with her or Pietro for that matter, but she could sense her discomfort with this situation.

"I really hope the battle starts soon. I need to start venting after all this bullshit from Pyro," grumbled Pietro.

"Hang in there. Save that temper of yours for Hodge," remarked Wanda, "You should have other concerns, namely Lorna."

"Why should I? She hasn't said a word since we left," commented Pietro, "I tried talking to her earlier, but she won't even look at me."

"And you're supposed to be so good with women," said Wanda dryly.

"This is serious, Wanda! I don't like her being involved like this! Father could just as easily have waited until this was over to retrieve her."

"Well he decided otherwise and it's too late now. You know her situation. She has more than enough incentive to help us."

"Incentive isn't my concern. It's her motivation that worries me," said Pietro as he looked over at her suspiciously, "She's been dating an X-man for crying out loud! That makes her loyalty a liability!"

"That may be true. But it doesn't change her status with us," said Wanda firmly, "I'm not keen on the idea either, but we have to trust Father's word in this matter. He's the one who insisted upon this."

"I know. But I question whether or not it has anything to do with the mission at hand."

"So do I. But so long as we stick to the plan, it shouldn't matter in the long run."

The speedster still didn't like it. When he first found out about her he wasn't sure what to make of her. But the more he got to know her, the more uncertain he became. It wasn't just her youth that bothered him. It was her mindset. She didn't carry herself as someone of their lineage. There was a weakness to her that just didn't sit well. Maybe that was just the influence of Bobby Drake, but he had a feeling it stemmed much deeper.

"Has Father even talked to her?"

"No…not yet," said Wanda distantly, "We have other concerns at the moment. Just try to set it aside for now. I'm sure Father will deal with this when our endeavor is complete."

The speedster responded with a scoff, but Wanda didn't push the issue any further. She knew it was a sore subject and it was useless to argue with someone like Pietro. She went back to her duties, but Pietro kept a close eye on Lorna. She was still keeping her distance, but at one point she did look back at him. There was no bitterness or resentment in her eyes, just uncertainty. He made it clear to her that her presence with them was tenuous. But she kept to herself, leaving Pietro along with his suspicions.

* * *

**Genosha Research Facility – Arena**

Genosha had a long history with mutants. Nobody knew why, but the mutant birthrate on this tiny island in the Indian Ocean was greater than any other place in the world. Even as the island was conquered and re-conquered throughout history, a mutant population always persisted. There was an old legend that this island was cursed. The story went that when it was first conquered in prehistoric times, the last native placed a curse that would cause the offspring of future generations to be deformed. Other stories told of radioactive materials being responsible for the mutants. Some even believed it was the work of aliens. But whatever the reason, Genosha had always dealt with a mutant population. Then Cameron Hodge came along and everything took a turn for the worse.

"_Power…strength…and progress."_

This was his motto through his ascent to power. It was as bloody as any military takeover. He murdered everyone associated with the previous regime. Then he began this elaborate agenda that labeled mutants as the cause of all problems. Nobody knew his reasons, but whatever the case, they got caught up in his agenda and as the mutant issue grew more tenuous all over the world it evolved into greater horrors, the latest of which led them here.

As part of Cameron Hodge's aggressive _containment_ policy, he rounded up every mutant on the island and imprisoned them in one of his high tech research facilities. This roundup was messy and bloody. Nobody knew how many died as a result, but in the end every last mutant ended up imprisoned. Anybody that resisted was brutalized. Families were even killed for trying to fight back. It was a traumatic experience for anybody who experienced it, but it was only the beginning of something far worse.

The facility itself was a huge glass and metal dome that was surrounded by imposing buildings filled with Hodge's armed guards. Inside the dome there were camps and makeshift shacks to house the mutants. Food, water, and sanitation were minimal at best and non-existent at worst. Most of the time they were forced to work, doing heavy lifting and helping Hodge work on his various projects. To keep them from using their powers, they were given these inhibitor collars that held back their powers. But even if they didn't, there were armed guards everywhere. One wrong move and they would shoot them with paralyzing energy guns and punish them by putting them in isolation chambers. It was a truly miserable existence. Death was almost welcome, but Hodge made it clear that nobody would die until he carried out his agenda.

"Power, strength, and progress my ass," said the disgruntled voice of a young mutant.

One of the unlucky prisoners was a young man named Russell "Rusty" Collins. He was not actually born on this island, but he spent most his life here. His father was a tough-nosed military man who spent most of his life in the navy. But when he was little, his father got into trouble for killing a civilian and fled to Genosha where there was no extradition. It was not a pleasant place. Genosha at the time was in between dictators and civil order was at a premium. But he and his father held their own, even as his father drank himself to death. It was only when his mutant powers manifested that things got really bad.

At first he thought they were a godsend. He had the ability to generate fire, which came in handy when dealing with bandits looking for a fight. But when Cameron Hodge came to power, his military thugs rounded him up like they did every other mutant. Ever since, he lived a bitter existence in this oversized prison camp. On a number of occasions he tried to fight back, but without his powers he was just a target for Hodge's thugs. He along with the nearly 400 other mutants that called this place home were nothing more than pawns in a madman's game.

"Fucking Cameron Hodge," muttered Rusty as he toiled away lifting creates with his fellow prisoners.

"Shut up, Rusty! You're going to get us in trouble again!" said Rictor, a Mexican mutant he often worked with.

"So what? As if it can get any worse?" said the fiery mutant bitterly, "Look around! We're prisoners! Eventually Hodge will just get annoyed with us and kill us all."

"Don't give him any ideas, amigo! Some of us want to live!"

"Quiet over there!" barked a guard, "One more word out of you and you'll spend the rest of the week in isolation!"

That shut both mutants up. It wasn't so much the fear of death that kept them in line. It was Hodge's willingness to keep them all alive for this miserable life that truly defined his cruelty. At least other dictators had the decency to just kill their prisoners when they got annoying. Hodge, however, took a different and more mysterious approach.

Rusty continued to toil along with the other mutants. Their daily drudgery would continue from sunrise to sunset. That's how it was every day and from the looks of it that's how it was always going to be so long as Hodge was in power. There wasn't a mutant on the island that didn't want a shot at that madman. But with the way things were going, they would never have their chance.

Suddenly, their drudgery was interrupted by a deafening tone that echoed from the various speakers stationed throughout the facility. The mutant prisoners groaned while the guards instinctively stood at attention, their weapons in a combat ready position in case any mutant decided to try something. Then on the glassy dome above, a large holographic image of Cameron Hodge appeared for all to see.

"_Attention all mutants. This is your master and overlord, Cameron Hodge. Due to recent tensions caused by your mutant brethren around the world, Genosha's official policy towards mutants has changed. As of now, all mutants present will be subject to a new level of containment. Thanks to the tireless efforts of Genoshan scientists, a new system has been developed to better deal with the mutant population. And you, my 'privileged' citizens, will be the first to take part in it."_

There were no cheers for joy or sense of relief. The mutants of Genosha knew Hodge well enough to understand the subtext to his words. There was nothing privileged about their position. They all knew that once again they were about to bear the brunt end of Cameron Hodge's madness.

"_All guards are to clear out of the dome and seal all entrances and exits. All mutants are to drop what they are doing and gather in the central area. Disobey me at your own peril. That is all."_

The hologram disappeared and Hodge's guards quickly complied with his orders. In the span of three minutes every guard cleared out of the dome, leaving only the mutants in this prison. They kept their guns pointed at them the whole time, making sure they wouldn't try anything to escape or impede their orders. Once every last guard was out, the doors were sealed and the mutants of Genosha were left to an uncertain fate.

At first nobody knew what to do. Some complied with Hodge's orders while others just wandered about, not wanting to give that man the satisfaction. Rusty and Rictor were among them. But even those who didn't comply were still struck with fear and dread. Every time Hodge unveiled a new mutant policy, their lives only got worse.

"What do you think this is about?" wondered Rictor, hiding his uncertainty.

"Does it matter?" scoffed Rusty as he stayed put, "We all know it's going to be bad. The least we can do is not make it easy for him!"

* * *

**Main Research Facility – Prison Observation Deck**

Bolivar Trask spent much of his adult life developing weapons. Over his many years of research his inventive mind came up with some amazing if not radical concepts. But what he accomplished here on Genosha was beyond anything he ever expected. Cameron Hodge was the first man to ever give him free reign. With his money and resources, he developed what promised to be the ultimate mutant containment system. It would not only ensure humanity's security for many years to come, it signified a quantum leap in the course of modern weaponry.

On the observation deck looking over the dome prison, Trask stood with Hodge at one of the control consoles. Surrounding him were a platoon of the ruler's elite guard and a team of his own trusted associates. Tensions in the room ran high, but the excitement couldn't be greater. This was something both he and Hodge had been working for ever since he came to power. Everything was in place. It was just a matter of setting it into motion.

"My men have cleared out of the dome, Bolivar," said Hodge, "You may begin the demonstration."

"It's almost ready, Cameron," said Trask as he looked over the status bar, "The primary AI is nearly configured. Now you're sure this dome will keep these mutants inside?"

"Why must you doubt me, old friend?" said Cameron, rolling his eyes, "You know it's secure and the prisoners are in no condition to leave."

"Sorry, but I'm just making sure. In my experience, mutants can be very tricky. That's why this demonstration is so important. It will prime the sentinels to seek out and contain only mutants while ensuring that humans are protected."

"I'm sure they'll be every bit as proficient as you designed them to be. They are, after all, your creations," said Hodge with a wry grin.

Trask kept working feverishly, checking and re-checking every possible configuration. Hodge and his henchmen kept a close eye on him, watching as the status screens delivered real-time streaming data. Hodge's grin seemed to get wider with each passing moment. But Trask remained focused. For him, this was the moment of truth.

Once the final protocols were loaded, there was only one last command to issue. A large blinking button on the console would push them past the point of no return.

"We're ready," he said as he took a deep breath, "Project Sentinel is officially activated."

With brimming anticipation, Trask pushed the button. The lights actually flickered once the fateful command was given. Everyone could feel the massive amounts of power being directed to every facility on the island. It was an ominous yet exciting feeling. The ground actually began to shake as everything Hodge and Trask had been working for was about to take shape.

* * *

**Prison Dome – Central Arena**

Panic quickly set in as the despondent mutants of Genosha felt the ground around them shake. But these were no ordinary tremors. It was as if something below the ground they were standing on was actually moving. It was not a pleasant feeling. They had all experienced the kind of madness Hodge was capable of. If this was his doing, then they had every reason to dread the outcome.

The shaking was most violent along the perimeter of the dome. Mutants like Rusty and Rictor who defiantly stayed put when Hodge ordered them to move quickly regretted their decision.

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Rusty.

"I don't know, but that order to get to the central area suddenly doesn't seem so bad anymore!" said Rictor.

The two mutants set aside their defiant attitude and stumbled towards the central area where the shaking was less. By the time they arrived nearly every mutant in the dome had already gathered. Despite exhaustion and despair, they huddled together and braced themselves for whatever they were about the face. The stronger and more resilient mutants tried to protect those who were younger and more vulnerable, but even they couldn't hide their fear as they saw the ground around them literally bulge around them.

Soon there were large bulging piles of earth around the whole perimeter of the dome. They couldn't make out how many there were, but there had to be at least a dozen. The shaking got more violent as the rocky ground cracked. Then in a deafening burst of power, something shot out from the bulge like a rocket. Whatever was behind this power, it was big. Once the dust and debris cleared, the hapless prisoners took in what they were up against. For many, it left them in total shock.

They were tall, ominous looking robot humanoids. They stood at least several stories tall and were covered in an elaborate display of purple and dark red armor plates. They had the stature of a well-built human, complete with bulky arms and legs that undoubtedly contained any number of lethal firepower. Their frame was just as imposing, containing a mysterious glowing circle that emulated a bright bluish light. But the most menacing feature of all was their heads. They had faces, but not of the human variety. They were stoic and cold, glowing with an ominous red glare. When the group of shocked mutants came into it's sights, it actually turned it's head and looked at them.

"_Sentinel program alpha, initiated. Primary protocol engage."_

"Holy mother of god," gasped Rictor.

"You said it, Rictor," said Rusty in a daze, "If this island weren't already a nightmare, I would say we're officially in Hell."

* * *

**Skies Over Genosha**

The X-jet had been flying at full throttle since they took off. It was a race against time for the X-men. They had to get to Genosha before Magneto. They had to stop this war before it erupted into an uncontrollable conflict that would engulf the world. There was no clear cut plan on how to do this. They didn't know much about Cameron Hodge and his island nation had always been a bit of a mystery. All they knew for sure was that he was a man of grand ambitions and he was using mutants to fulfill these ambitions.

While on route to the island, Hank and Xavier accessed every network they could using an uplink to the institute's computers. If they were going into Genosha they had to at least know what kind of a place this was. There wasn't much, but there was enough for them to get an idea on what they were going to do.

"We're nearing Genoshan airspace," said Cyclops, who had been flying the jet the whole trip, "Hank, is the stealth generator online?"

"It's been on since we passed over Africa," reported Beast, "But being detected isn't our biggest problem. Initiating this attack is the real challenge."

"And how are we gonna do that?" asked Rogue, "Just land and start probing for information?"

"That would be the most logical tactic, Rogue. But with so little time we may have to skip that step," said the Professor.

"Fine with me," shrugged Wolverine, "Just means we can get straight to the action!"

"It's not that simple, Wolverine. It never is," said Xavier, "Based on reports from the Pentagon, Genosha has a total population of around five million. But most of those people are subject to Hodge's authoritarian regime. They're basically wage earners toiling away on farms and in factories."

"Sounds like your typical tyrannical state," said Angel, "So I guess that means we're going straight for Hodge himself?"

"Not quite," said Beast, "Hodge may be a tyrant, but he's no fool. His location is never easy to pinpoint. So we won't focus on him or his citizens."

"Then what will we be focusing on? We do have something close to an objective, don't we?" said Iceman, "Because we'll look pretty foolish if we just land and start blowing stuff up."

"Don't worry, Iceman. We do have a target," said Xavier as he brought up an image on the screen that was large enough for everyone to see, "Based on satellite readings, Cameron Hodge's island is dominated by several large facilities spaced equally throughout the island. These facilities were once military bases run by the previous regime, but Hodge has turned them into something more."

"What exactly is he doing in these facilities?" asked Storm.

"Nobody knows for sure, but supposedly this is where he's been conducting his research on mutant containment. They're highly secure and highly secretive so there's no telling what he's developed."

"Oh please tell me we're blowing these things up," said Wolverine, who had a particular aversion to any ambiguous building labeled a research facility.

"That may very well be necessary, but there is another reason why we're focusing on these facilities."

Xavier and Hank brought up another image. This time the focus was on the largest facility located in the center of the island. This one had the most defining feature, which was the huge dome structure in the center. It looked pretty ominous and if the buildings surrounding it were any indication, it was important.

"Before we left the mansion, I did a focused scan with Cerebro. Hodge has heavily shielded his island from psychic probing, but I was able to pick up on a great number of mutant signatures. They all seem to be centered on this particular facility."

"Do you know the kind of state these mutants are in?" asked Marvel Girl warily.

"No," said Xavier solemnly, "I only know they're all concentrated within the central dome structure."

"We suspect it's some sort of prison camp," said Beast, "Nearly every intelligence report has come to the same conclusion."

"A prison camp?" exclaimed Kitty, who was understandably shaken by such a notion, "Then we have to free them!"

"We will, Kitty," said Xavier strongly, "But we must be careful with our next course of action. We do not know the extent of these systems Hodge has developed. Our primary focus is to stop Hodge."

"But what about Magneto?" asked Angel, "If we stop Hodge then what's to stop Magneto from finishing what he started?"

"We'll deal with him when we know more about the situation with Hodge," said Xavier, "For now, we must focus our efforts on infiltrating the central facility, disrupting whatever weapons systems Hodge is deploying, and reveal his atrocities to the world. Our best chance is for me to get close with Hodge and read his mind. If there's anyone with information that can stop this war, it's him."

"Why can't you just let me do it?" suggested Marvel Girl, "You don't have to put yourself in harm's way like this, Professor."

"I would if that were an option, my dear. But Hodge has already shown an uncanny ability to shield his entire population from psychic intrusion. It will likely take a far greater effort to extract any secrets from him."

Jean still didn't like the idea. But the Professor had a point. He was a far more skilled telepath than she was. If Hodge had the kind of defenses they suspected, it would take her too much time to get anything out of him.

"Moreover, I need you with the others," added Xavier, "You along with the rest of the X-men must pave the way."

"With a guy that ruthless, that's going to be a challenge Professor," said Cyclops.

"I know, but we have to try," said Xavier strongly, "If possible, I want to reason with him. I have a strong feeling there's more to this than meets the eye."

"Trust me, Chuck. Guys like Hodge ain't that deep," said Wolverine, "They're just wacked out nut-jobs who ain't satisfied until the whole world is licking the mud off his feet."

"For our sake, let's hope that is not the case," said Xavier as he shut down the computer, "Hodge is still a man. If we can reach him we may be able to stop this madness."

The plan seemed set as Cyclops flew the get in lower. There was still a fair amount of uncertainty. The idea of the Professor thrusting himself into this battle still didn't sit well. They worried enough about their mentor being handicapped and a cancer survivor. Watching him dive head-first into a mission like this was plenty of cause for concern. But he had a good point. If anyone could extract the secrets from a man like Cameron Hodge, it was him.

The island nation was near. Through the front windows, the island nation came into view. The air grew tense with the knowledge that they were that much closer to Hodge's brutal regime. Just as the shores of Genosha came into view, the X-men were greeted with a very unpleasant sight.

"Uh…Professor?" said Angel, "I think this mission just got a whole lot harder."

"And crazier! Look down there!" added Rogue, who pointed out the window.

Down below on the shores, two dozen sentinels stood side-by-side in a defensive posture. The sight of these huge, robot humanoids came as quite a surprise, even if it wasn't the most outrageous thing the X-men had encountered. They looked quite menacing and as they got closer, their ominous eyes started flashing.

"Whoa…" said Kitty in a state of shock.

"Giant metal robots?" said Iceman in bewilderment, "_This_ is Hodge's secret weapon? You'd think he wouldn't be so clichéd."

"Don't start making jokes yet, Bobby! We don't know what these things are capable of!" said Cyclops as he immediately pulled up on the controls.

"Stay calm, Cyclops," said Beast, "Whatever they're capabilities, our stealth system should keep us safe until we reach the facility."

But much to Beast's dismay, the sentinels below seemed to pick up on their presence. And as the X-jet flew over them at high speeds, their defense protocols began running.

"_Mutant intrusion detected. Objective: neutralize."_

The massive robot humanoids then turned around and with a fiery blast, rocket engines that were built into their feet ignited. Within seconds the sentinels were air-born and they set their sights on the X-jet.

"Some stealth system, Hank! Why didn't ya just put a freakin' banner on the end of this tin can?" exclaimed Wolverine.

"I don't think it's the jet they're sensing, Wolverine!" said Beast as alarms throughout the jet blared, "They seem to be homing in on our mutant signatures!"

"Great! Mutant-seeking killer robots!" groaned Rogue, "Any way to jam it?"

Before Beast could even start formulating a way to counter this, the sentinels began firing at them using laser cannons that were built right into their hands.

"No time! Everybody hold on!" said Cyclops as he kicked the jet into high gear.

The X-men held onto their seats as the jet did a barrel roll and banked hard to the right in order to avoid the sentinel attack. But the imposing robot humanoids proved tenacious. With their hands facing forward like a spearhead the sentinels kept firing, filling the skies with streams of deadly red lasers. Some came so close the team could see them pass right by the windows. It was not a comforting feeling even as Cyclops did a daring arc maneuver that put some more distance between them and the sentinels. But these exotic new foes continued their pursuit.

Cyclops pushed the limits of the X-jet, flying over the ocean and along the ridged cliffs near the shore of the island. He then skimmed the surface, passing over a few farms and towns, pulling several sonic booms in the process. But the sentinels kept coming and more kept joining the fight. Whenever he passed over certain areas, new sentinels emerged from the ground and started attacking. Even for a jet as advanced as the X-jet, it was overmatched.

"There's too many of them!" exclaimed Cyclops, "We may have to pull back!"

"No wait! I have an idea!" said the Professor, "Head towards the dome in the central facility! Try and draw their fire!"

"What are we going to do? Crash through it?" exclaimed Angel.

"Not exactly," said Xavier as he held onto his seat as more turbulence hit, "Kitty, remember those exercises I taught you? The ones about getting objects you come into contact with to become intangible as well?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are, Professor?" groaned Kitty, already dizzy from the turbulence.

"You can do it!" he encouraged her, "I'll help you every step of the way. But we need you to push yourself if we're to get away from these monstrosities!"

It was putting a lot on the shoulders of a girl who just joined the team. Kitty hadn't even taken part in a mission yet and here she was being trusted to save them all from a fleet of mutant-hunting robots. It was trial by fire of the worst kind. But refusing wasn't an option for her. She had to try. The team was depending on her.

"I'll do it!" she said with renewed determination, "Cyclops, do you think you can steady this thing?"

"No promises," Cyclops replied, "I'm going to fly up and arc down into the dome. Once we're in we're going to need to put on the breaks pretty fast!"

"Let me take care of that!" said Marvel Girl, "Just get us through, Kitty!"

"Okay, but if I do this! You give me a codename!" she said.

More laser blasts filled the sky as Cyclops pulled off the daring maneuver. Along the way they felt several jolts. A couple of the blasts grazed the plane. Even though it was well-armored, it definitely affected it. But it held together as Cyclops arced it over at a moderate altitude and sped towards the dome, which was now in sight. The sentinels were all following closely, firing relentlessly in the process. He continued to do a few barrel roles to keep them from scoring a direct hit, but the dome was coming up fast and if Kitty couldn't pull this off, they would all be done for.

Despite the turbulence and pressure, Kitty gripped her seat firmly and took a deep breath. She had never pushed her powers this much before. She was able to make heavy weights and even some of her teammates intangible during Danger Room sessions. But she never did anything like this, trying to make an entire jet intangible. But there was no time for doubt. She wanted a chance to prove herself to the team and this was it.

"Get ready Kitty!" said Cyclops as he gripped the controls, "We're almost there!"

It was now or never. Kitty saw the dome coming up fast and prepared herself for the split second she would have to act. The next five seconds went by in slow motion for her. The jet finally leveled off and they were heading straight for it. But just as the nose of the plane was about to touch the surface of the dome, Kitty made her move. Pushing her powers to new limits, she made herself and the entire jet intangible for a mere second. But it was just long enough to allow them to pass through.

Once they were in, Kitty gasped in a fit of exhaustion. She felt as though she had just run a marathon. But there was no time for fatigue. They weren't out of danger yet. The jet was still speeding in an enclosed area. They had to stop or they would come out at the other end in pieces. So once they were though Cyclops hit the breaks and Marvel Girl used her telekinesis to catch them. What happened next was a test in G-force tolerance.

"Ugh! Cyclops…the breaks!" groaned Marvel Girl as she pushed her powers to slow the jet down.

"I got it!" assured the X-leader.

The reverse thrusters were engaged and just before they made contact with the other end of the dome, they came to a full stop. From there, the hover mechanisms took over. It ended a very turbulent ride, but they were not in the clear yet.

"It's official. I'll never ride another roller coaster," groaned Iceman, struggling to keep his lunch down.

"Did we lose them?" asked Storm.

"I highly doubt it," said Hank, who had since gathered himself and turned back to the scanners, "See for yourself."

The X-men turned their attention to the end of the dome where they just came in. Even after having phased into the structure, the sentinels kept coming. They could see through the transparent sections that they were still pursuing them. And when they got to the surface they didn't even slow down. They just went right through it, plowing through the glass and steel and into the spacious opening. And because there were so many, multiple sections of the dome were pierced. Their sights stayed on them, but they weren't alone.

On the ground below, they could see the scene unfolding with the prisoners. Several other sentinels were boxing in the prisoners. They were surrounded, powerless, and had nowhere to escape. And with more sentinels now joining the fight, it was looking even worse for them. The X-men clearly had their work cut out for them.

"These things are persistent," commented Marvel Girl, "But it looks like we're not the only targets."

"I can see that. Those must be the prisoners," said Xavier as he looked at the grim scene.

"What they hell are they doing?" said Rogue warily.

"What does it look like? This place is a slaughterhouse and mutants are the cattle!" growled Wolverine, knowing the signs all too well, "That must be Hodge's solution. Round 'em up in one place and have his giant robot army kill them all!"

"That sick bastard!" grunted Kitty, still reeling from her earlier exertion, "We have to help them!"

"We will," said Cyclops in a determined tone, "Let's move, X-men!"

"About time!" growled Wolverine, "I'm gonna pry these things apart like a can a tuna!"

The X-leader put the jet into hover and popped open the hatch. The team then followed his lead as they all jumped outside and into the conflict. Even Kitty, who was still catching her breath, followed suit. She grew up hearing stories from her parents about heroic soldiers rescuing holocaust victims from prison camps. Now it was her chance to take part in that heroism. She just had to get through an army of giant robots.

Professor Xavier was also among them, leaving his wheelchair behind and leaning on Beast for support. This was going to be a difficult fight for him due to his limited mobility, but he did have a plan for getting around that.

Guided by Storm's winds and Marvel Girl's telekinesis, the team descended into the center area where the mutant prisoners were facing down the lethal sights of the sentinels. They could see the weakened mutants bracing themselves for their end.

"_Mutants targeted. Objective: destroy."_

Each sentinel raised their hands and pointed their weapons into the frightened crowd of mutants. They didn't even notice parts of the dome being shattered when the new round of sentinels entered. All they could focus on were the menacing figures that towered over them. But before the first shot could be fired, Cyclops and Iceman fired a round of optic blasts and ice beams that struck the sentinels head on. Those that did fire were deflected by Marvel Girl's telekinesis.

This sudden change in luck surprised many of the mutants. When they looked up at the incoming X-men their outlook on this affair quickly shifted.

"Huh? We're…we're still alive?" said Rictor.

"Hang on, everybody! The X-men are here!" proclaimed Iceman, "Just sit tight and enjoy the show while we work our magic!"

"Don't get too cocky, Iceman!" ordered Cyclops, "Just back me up and start taking these things down! Marvel Girl, defend the prisoners! Rogue and Kitty, get the inhibitor collars off! We're going to need all the help we can get!"

"On it, Cyclops!" said Marvel Girl as she and Rogue went to work while the others did their parts, "Storm, we'll need some cover!"

"You'll have plenty, I assure you!" said the African woman.

The team sprung into action, landing in the center just outside the huddled mutants. They quickly began drawing the fire of the sentinels. Storm struck first, giving them cover by forming a column of clouds around the circle of the giant robot humanoids. Then with her eyes glowing bright white, she flew up high on a trail of wind and summoned a powerful lightning assault that attacked the heads of the robotic behemoths. The fierce strikes did plenty of damage. One sentinel's head even exploded, but it only disrupted the sentinel's attack. It did not stop them.

"_New mutant threat identified. Re-assessing situation."_

"Re-assess _this_!" roared Wolverine as he pounced onto the first sentinel he saw.

Using his claws, Wolverine quickly scaled the robot humanoid. It detected his presence and tried to pick him off like a bug, but he was too nimble. Once he got up to the neck area, he started slashing away, cutting as many cables as he could. This further disoriented the sentinel as it tried to reach back and pry him off. But it missed again. And for the killing blow the feral mutant leapt down the back of the figure, dragging his claws down along the way and opening a gaping wound. More sparks flew and the sentinel fell back, rendering it useless.

"Some master plan!" scoffed Wolverine, "Who's next?"

"Pick one already, Wolverine! There's plenty to go around!" yelled Cyclops as he and Iceman continued blasting away.

Wolverine growled with predatory ferocity as he attacked another sentinel. The others backed him up, focusing their efforts on protecting the prisoners. Angel and Storm stayed air-born, drawing the sentinels fire. Storm continued hitting them with lightning and hail. They were heavily armored, but not to the point where they could resist the fury of nature. Angel had to be more creative with defeating these monstrosities. He quickly found out that their aim wasn't exactly perfect. He was able to draw their fire enough to lure them into shooting other sentinels. With his nimble flight skills he was able to get one sentinel to take out one and disable another by literally blowing off its arm.

"These things really aren't that bright," commented Angel as he grinned with satisfaction, "Must be the beta version."

With Cyclops, Iceman, Storm, Angel, and Wolverine drawing so much fire, it allowed Marvel Girl and Rogue to focus on protecting the prisoners. Marvel Girl kept her telekinetic shield up to deflect incoming shots from sentinels the others had missed. She even managed to counter with some attacks of her own, unleashing a telekinetic wave that knocked one sentinel completely on its back. While under her protective shell, Kitty and Rogue went to work getting the inhibitor collars off the prisoners. Beast, who was keeping the Professor close, helped out as well.

They quickly found out that these collars weren't like the ones used by Weapon X. They were a bit more advanced and had a lethal shocking mechanism that would activate if the wearer tried to pry it off. Kitty and Rogue quickly discovered they were able to get them off by having Kitty phase through them to short circuit the electronics while Rogue removed them. But given there were hundreds of prisoners, it was a slow and tedious process.

"Please! Get mine off next!" begged a young mutant.

"Hold on! We'll get to everybody! Just sit tight!" urged Kitty as she phased through several other collars.

"This is takin' too dang long!" said Rogue, "Professor, tell me there's a better way!"

Rogue was right. This was going too slow. More sentinels were already flying in through the holes in the dome. They would need more manpower if they were to resist this onslaught. Xavier did a quick psychic scan of the prisoners, looking for anyone that may have powers that could help. Then he found someone.

"I have an idea," said Xavier, who was still holding onto Beast, "Kitty, please release this gentleman here."

Xavier directed Kitty over to an imposing looking man with gray skin, white eyes, and a stone-like complexion. He looked intimidating, but Kitty shook that off and did as the Professor requested, phasing through the collar and shorting it out. As soon as it was off, the figure grunted and in a strange show of power caused the whole collar to shatter like glass. Once he was freed, Xavier used his telepathy to address the figure.

'_Excuse me, my boy. Mr…Shatter? Is that what you call yourself?'_

He didn't say anything in response, but he looked over at the Professor and acknowledged his message.

'_I need your help. We need your powers to free the rest of the prisoners. If you would give me your permission, please let me into your mind and I'll help you expand your powers to a point where you can free everyone.'_

The figure known as Shatter stayed silent. But then he smiled, which granted Xavier the permission he wanted. He opened his mind, allowing the powerful telepath in so he could help him push his powers. It wasn't too difficult. Shatter cooperated every step of the way, summoning within him a new strength unlocked within his mind. Then with Xavier's guidance he focused it on every collar.

Within a few seconds, every prisoner that still had a collar on felt it shatter as if it were as frail as glass. It was a welcome feeling for the mutants who had their powers suppressed ever since they were imprisoned. Among them were Rusty and Rictor. With their powers, now they could join in the fight.

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about!" grinned Rusty as he formed some fireballs.

"Guess we'll get our payback after all," said Rictor as he cracked his knuckles intently.

"You all will!" said Rogue, "Just pick anything that looks like a robot and attack!"

The thirst for vengeance took over as the mob of former prisoners joined the X-men in the attack on the sentinels. Even mutants without any offensive power capabilities threw themselves at the merciless machines. They had been held back and oppressed for too long under Cameron Hodge. Now they had a chance to pay him back for all the suffering he inflicted. More sentinels joined the attack, but the mutants now had numbers on their side and fought back with a valiant fervor.

"Now this is what I call backup!" grinned Iceman as he and Cyclops rode around on an ice slide, blasting every sentinel they came across.

"Just don't hog em all!" said Wolverine with a wolfish grin, "These scrap heaps are too much fun to rip apart!"

"You're enjoying this way too much," commented Marvel Girl with a wry grin.

"It's what I do best!" growled Wolverine as he plunged his claws into another sentinel.

The battle escalated as more mutants followed the X-men's lead. Together they pushed back the sentinels, disrupting them so they couldn't get organized and focus their efforts. It became messy and uncoordinated as many of these prisoners were working off pent up anger for Cameron Hodge. It led to a number of them getting hurt, but this didn't deter anybody.

For those that didn't fight such as young children, their mothers, and the elderly they stayed under the protective cover of Marvel Girl and Kitty Pryde. Marvel Girl deflected incoming attacks from stray sentinels and Kitty phased those in the line of fire through the danger. Some were weak and needed medical attention and they did what they could to help. Hank and the Professor stuck close by as well with Hank mostly avoiding incoming attacks with his nimble animal reflexes. But even as the fight seemed to tip in their favor, Professor Xavier saw reason to be wary.

"It would seem we're gaining the upper hand, Charles," said Beast as he narrowly avoided a swipe from a stray sentinel.

"I highly doubt Hodge will take this lightly," said the Professor, "Hodge must have other plans in the works."

"So what do we do? Stay with the prisoners?"

"No, I have to get into the main facility. I've been doing psychic scans since we landed and I detected Hodge's presence in this very area. I have to get inside!"

"I would list the many dangers of such a plan, considering it means we'll be leaving the safety of the team. But I can tell you've already made your decision."

"Does that mean you'll accompany me, old friend?" said Xavier.

"How can I not? But do you really think you can get through to a man like Hodge?" said Beast skeptically.

"At the very least, I must know the full story," said the Professor with a look of determination.

He then turned to Storm, who was still keeping up a shroud of clouds and lightning to attack incoming sentinels.

'_Storm, we require your assistance. Please fly me and Beast out of the dome and into the facility. Leave the prisoners in Cyclops's capable hands.'_

'_Yes, Professor. I'm on my way!'_

Storm finished striking one more sentinel with a barrage of lightning before flying down and picking up Xavier and Beast on a trail of wind. Xavier was forced to hold on tightly to his friend's fur while they were lifted up into the air. It may have been easier to use Marvel Girl, but she was needed to defend the prisoners.

Once air born, Storm flew them away from the chaos of the sentinel battle and up towards one of the holes made in the dome by the sentinels. Along the way a few tried to fire at them, but Storm was able to outmaneuver them enough to stay out of their way. As they flew out one of the holes Xavier looked back down at the chaotic seen below, watching as his X-men and the former Genoshan prisoners fought valiantly against the sentinels. These monstrosities were resilient even as they fell prey to the mutant onslaught. But Xavier couldn't help but feel that this was just a prelude. Hodge was sure to have more menacing plans in the works. He wouldn't know how deep those plans ran until he got the answers from Hodge himself.

* * *

**Main Genosha Research Facility – Observation Deck**

Cameron Hodge's grand plan was hitting an unpleasant snag. Just as the sentinels were about to eliminate Genosha's mutant problem for good, the X-men entered the picture. It started when the island's perimeter sentinels detected their incoming mutant signatures. They had early warning radar stations, but the jet they were flying in had uncanny stealth capabilities. And while the sentinels were able to harass them, they didn't stop them from entering the battle.

Now they had not only freed the mutant prisoners, they were efficiently taking out sentinels. The X-men proved to be very well organized. They didn't just throw their powers around randomly. They used strategy, coordinating their attacks so they isolated individual sentinels. This way they could take them out one-by-one. Even though they were making a mess of things, Hodge couldn't help but admire their skill.

But even as the fight in the dome became more chaotic, Hodge remained calm and poised. Trask was the only one who seemed truly panicked. Upon seeing his sentinels fall, he scrambled to re-organize the attack. He ran from console to console, trying to modify the AI and activate secondary weaponry. But it was quickly getting out of hand.

"Damn those X-men!" exclaimed Trask, "Two more just went down!"

"It would seem your ultimate mutant fighting machines aren't as efficient as I was led to believe," said Hodge.

"How can you be so calm, Cameron? You told me Magneto would be the target, not the X-men! The AI wasn't set up for this!"

"Then the system will just have to adapt. Lucky for you, I planned for this. As it just so happens I had some of my scientists work in a backup plan," said Hodge ominously.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Trask.

Hodge didn't respond with words. He just smirked and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a couple of his elite guards grabbed Trask and pulled him away from the consoles. It caught the obsessive scientist completely off guard.

"Get your hands off me!" he yelled towards the guards, "Cameron, what the hell are you doing? What is the meaning of this?"

"You're a brilliant man, Bolivar. But you don't know dick about power and how to use it properly. The first and most important rule of thumb is to turn every new challenge into an opportunity. The second, of course, is to neutralize the weakest link. And I'm sorry to say, that means you."

Trask was fuming. He trusted this man with his life's work and now he was taking it from him. He should have seen it coming, but he was too focused on making his sentinels work. Now they were going to be controlled by this tyrant.

"Take him to a holding cell," ordered Hodge, "We have no further use for him."

The guards roughly hauled Trask off, but the disgraced scientist continued to struggle every step of the way.

"NO! Hodge, you fool! This is my life's work! My dream! Don't take it away from me! You don't know what you're doing! The mutants will destroy you! They'll destroy us all! You have to…"

His words were cut off as a guard forcibly dragged him out of the observation deck, leaving Hodge with his elite guard and a bewildered staff of scientists and technicians. After seeing what he did to Trask, someone he claimed to be close friends with, nobody dared to speak out. Hodge made it clear that he was in control.

"Now that we got that out of the way, shall we continue?" said Hodge in a tone remarkably calm for someone who just saw his prisoners escape.

The Genoshan ruler then snapped his fingers again, signaling a team of new scientists to enter the observation deck. They quickly took over the consoles Trask had been monitoring. They even pushed aside others who had been helping Trask. And with relentless focus, they went to work. For Cameron Hodge, it was a powerful moment. He couldn't wait to see the look on the face of every mutant when they found out the surprise he had in store for them.

"Begin secondary protocol 6116," he ordered, unable to stop himself from smiling as he gave the order, "With the mutants running rampant and Magneto bound to arrive at any moment, we had best make them feel welcome. Bear in mind the whole world is watching. Let's give them a show they'll never forget!"

* * *

**Genosha Coastline**

The sentinel army of Genosha was in a bit of disarray. The arrival of the X-men forced several major contingents to break off from their posts and follow their primary programming to take out any mutant intruders. This left certain areas of the island less defended than originally planned. The sentinels were forced to adjust their programming, doing fewer patrols along the coastline and spreading their firepower over a greater area.

Every unit was still on high alert. The sentinels were the spearheads of the Genoshan defense while every man, woman, and child had been forcibly evacuated from their homes and placed in defense garrisons located throughout the island. This conscript army was expected to fight alongside the sentinels against any mutant attack. It was not a pleasant task for five million impoverished citizens, but no one dared defied their leader.

But even while on high alert, the coastline along the island was remarkably calm. The whole island was calm with the exception of the ongoing battle inside the central dome. The usual daily toil of the farmers in the fields or the workers in the city was halted for this national crisis that Hodge himself had propagated. Nobody knew how it would pan out except Hodge himself. The people and the sentinels were just along for the ride.

But the eerie silence surrounding the island was soon shattered when an ominous shape formed in the distance. It quickly drew the attention of the sentinels and a nearby garrison overlooking the sea.

"_Unknown intrusion detected. Assessing threat level."_

But as the sentinels were processing the data, the object sped up. Soon an ominous shadow engulfed the cost, prompting nearby sentinels to take notice. They all looked up to see a huge metallic disk descend over the island.

On it were countless hoards of cheering mutants, letting out battle cries as they glared down at the island with distain and hate. They were the mutants of Magneto's uprising. They had all gathered near the edge of the disk to get a glimpse of the Genoshan coastline. When they saw the strange sight of giant robot humanoids guarding the coast, they erupted in a frenzy. Magneto promised them a battle unlike any other and it appeared he would deliver.

To the frightened citizens barricaded in the garrisons it was a horrifying sight. To the sentinels it was a dangerous threat.

"_Assessment complete. Threat level: severe."_

One of the sentinels sent out an emergency distress signal to all units on the island. But before it could even start to attack, a metal shard shot out from the disk and impaled the robot humanoid right through the head. It was a deadly statement courtesy of the master of magnetism himself, who was now standing at the helm of the disk with hundreds of mutants standing behind him. The battle for Genosha was set to begin.

"This is it!" proclaimed Magneto, "The time has come! Our destiny awaits us! The world is watching! Let us show them what we can do when we stand united against these pathetic oppressors! Now my mutant brethren! ATTACK!"

* * *

**Up next: Uprising Part 3**


	19. Issue 19: Uprising Part 3

**Issue #19  
Uprising Part 3**

**

* * *

**_In a world that hates and fears them, Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men try and fight for peace. But at the moment, peace seems like a far off prospect as they fight for their lives in the face of all out war._

_It all started with Magneto, a former friend of Charles Xavier, who now seeks to overthrow humanity and create a new order dominated by mutants. After assembling his Brotherhood of Mutants, he staged a daring attack on the embassy of Genosha. This attack signaled the beginning of a massive uprising that brought mutants together from all over the world. With an army now behind them, including the estranged Lorna, Magneto brought his fellow mutants to the shores of Genosha where a major battle was already going on._

_In an effort to mitigate the conflict, the Charles Xavier and his X-men flew to Genosha with the intention of finding its tyrannical leader, Cameron Hodge. But when they arrived they uncovered a horrific plot to exterminate all the island's mutants using a sophisticated new weapons system known as the sentinels. The X-men managed to thwart Hodge's genocidal efforts, but the fight to stop his sinister plans continues to rage. And now that Magneto has entered the picture, the stage is set for the ultimate clash. _

_

* * *

_**Genosha Coastline**

The battle for mutant supremacy had begun and spearheading the attack was Magneto, the leader of the Brotherhood and the chief organizer of this attack. The target was Cameron Hodge and his tyrannical regime that drew power from oppressing mutants. But the madman had already shown he would not go down easily. Just as Magneto and his mutant army approached the Genoshan coastline board a large metal disk they came face-to-face with the advanced mutant containment system that Hodge had been boasting about. They were the sentinels and when they saw the army of mutants before them they began their attack without hesitation.

"_Severe threat identified. Initiating attack protocol omega."_

Sentinels from all over the island received the command. Hoards of the robot humanoids followed their programming and converged on the attacking mutant army. Before any of the mutants could even disembark, the sentinels took off and started shooting with a relentless assault of laser attacks. But Magneto was ready for this.

"Pathetic," he scoffed, "Do the humans really think they can stop us with these lumbering monstrosities?"

"Father! I see more coming this way!" said Wanda as she looked into the distance.

"I see them too. They a minor inconvenience," said the Master of Magnetism.

He then turned to Pietro and nodded, who went onto carry out his orders.

"Get ready to attack!" he said to the mutant army behind him, "Everyone get into position! Remember the plan!"

"You heard the man! Let's get this party started!" exclaimed Pyro, already brimming with excitement.

The hundreds of mutants, ranging from different backgrounds and nationalities, followed the orders of their leaders. They split up and formed dozens of smaller groups, just as Wanda and Pietro had told them to do earlier. They made sure that their group contained mutants with a specific set of powers. They had to have someone with firepower, defensive powers like telekinesis, and healing abilities. Once in place Magneto clenched his fists, pushing his powers again in preparation for yet another show of great force.

Just as the sentinels were starting to converge, a deafening rip echoed from the metal disk as it fractured into dozens of separate sections. Each section carried a group of mutants out and flew them down towards the chaotic battleground below. As soon as they were in sight of the sentinels, they started attacking. Mutants with firepower such as electrical bursts, rock blasts, ion pulses, seismic waves, and fireballs unleashed a relentless attack that disabled a handful of sentinels immediately and slowed down many more.

As the chaotic sounds of war and destruction erupted on the Genoshan coast, Magneto continued to hover above the battlefield atop a shard of the metal disk. His Brotherhood remained with him. Lorna stayed by his side, keeping to herself and trying not to look at the carnage unfolding before her while Toad, Avalanche, Pyro, Blob, Quicksilver, Mystique, and the Scarlet Witch were all poised for battle.

"Come on! Don't let the newbies have all the fun!" groaned Toad, "When can we start killing giant robots?"

"Patience, Toad. You and the Brotherhood have a special assignment," said Magneto, "While the rest of our brethren takes on these monstrosities, you'll be attacking the nearest garrison."

"Attacking humans instead of giant robots?" scoffed Avalanche, "Sounds like a breeze."

"I advise you to take this seriously, Avalanche," said the master of magnetism in a threatening tone, "Your success is critical. Do not dare fail me."

"Don't worry. We won't fail," assured Mystique as she brandished her guns.

"Yeah! It'll be a piece of cake!" grinned Blob as he cracked his knuckles, "Just leave the destruction to us! Those humans won't know what hit them!"

They were as confident as they were eager. Hopefully that would carry them through this part of the battle. Magneto used his powers once more to fracture the shard of disk they were on, creating a nice chunk for the Brotherhood to fly off on and descend onto the battlefield. But unlike the rest of the mutants, they were flown further into the heart of the Genoshan coastline over teams of swarming sentinels. As tempting as it was to just swoop down and join the fight, they had more pressing targets.

They stayed on course until they were right over the first major garrison, which consisted of a series of apartment buildings surrounding a military bass that was walled off and heavily guarded. It was manned by both soldiers and citizens, all of which were armed to the teeth with high powered automatic rifles, anti-aircraft guns, and rocket propelled grenades. There were also a number of sentinels in front guarding it and as soon as they detected the Brotherhood coming in, they started shooting. In addition, the officers in charge of the garrisons ordered their citizen army to start shooting.

"We've got incoming!" yelled one of the captains, "All sentries fire at will!"

The lead soldiers fired without hesitation. The conscripted citizens, nearly all of whom were here against their will, trembled at the sight of the mutant army bearing down on them. But they did as they were told and started shooting.

Their attack did little to slow the Brotherhood down. They kept coming as they rode atop the metal disks. The Scarlet Witch used her hexing powers to deflect the incoming rounds. They then waited until they were hovering directly over the two sentinels guarding the entrance before beginning their attack.

"Time to crash this dump!" proclaimed Pietro, "Blob, clear the way."

"With pleasure!" grinned the oversized mutant.

Now directly over top of the sentinels, Blob leapt off the floating metal platform and plunged right on top of the head of one of the robot humanoids. He literally belly flopped onto it, his massive weight causing him to blow right through the head and come out through one of the legs. It effectively disabled the sentinel and drew more fire from the garrisoned troops.

"Nice dive, Freddy! Now it's our turn!" proclaimed Pyro.

Pyro, Avalanche, Toad, and Quicksilver leapt off the platform as well to join their friend. Then using Blob as a protective shield, they began their attack. Pyro created massive balls of fire and used them to torch the outer defense sentries, setting soldiers on fire and exploding any spare ammo that was lying around.

Avalanche and Toad attacked the sentinel with Avalanche triggering a tremor that knocked the sentinel off balance while Toad spat a huge glob of slime at the face of the robot, effectively blinding it while it fired wildly. Quicksilver backed up Pyro, running at high speeds around the outer garrisons and drawing their fire. As he got close he disarmed as many soldiers and conscripts as he could.

"Seriously guys? Guns?" the speedster scoffed as he disarmed a couple of conscripts, "I thought Hodge would at least have the decency to attack with laser rifles."

"Please! Don't hurt me! I surrender!" trembled the conscript.

"Wow…and Wanda says I don't have a backbone," snickered Pietro.

The speedster showed some mercy and just knocked them out before moving onto more garrisons. It wasn't long before the whole area was in a state of disarray.

While Quicksilver and the other Brotherhood members drew their fire, Mystique and the Scarlet Witch continued to ride the metal disk until they were directly over the central base. This was the target Magneto specified for them earlier. He emphasized that this facility would play a significant part in what he had in store for these humans.

"There's the main hub!" Wanda pointed out, "How long do you need to infiltrate it?"

"Ten minutes tops," said Mystique as she cocked her gun, "Just guide me through and keep the RPG at bay until I'm inside."

With daring skill, the shape shifter leapt off the platform and descended towards the structure below. Despite bullets and grenades flying past her, the Scarlet Witch steadied her descent with her hexing powers while deflecting incoming rounds. It was chaotic and disorienting, but she held strong until the shape shifter crashed through a window and went to work. Once she was inside, Wanda turned her attention to the rest of the Brotherhood. The battle was just beginning and their grandest stand was yet to come.

While the Brotherhood did their duty, Magneto hovered over the coastline where the bulk of his mutant army continued to fight. He watched as hoards of mutants attacked the sentinels, downing and disabling them even as reinforcements swarmed in. He saw mutants with super strength literally trip the lumbering behemoths. He saw shape shifting mutants turn into animals that could scale them and then attack the heads. Other mutants who were agile and nimble drew the fire of some sentinels to the point where they shot others. Those with firepower like solar blasts and force projections provided the destructive power that stopped these monstrosities in their tracks.

There were those who were unable to avoid the sentinel onslaught. Some were struck by their laser attacks while others endured crushing blows as the sentinels stomped and punched their way around the rugged terrain. Any mutant with healing powers tried to do what they could, but there were bound to be casualties. Magneto didn't mind this one bit, but it struck Lorna very hard. She had never seen a war before and just listening to the sickening sounds of combat made her sick to her stomach.

"How much longer does this have to go on?" she lamented, trying not to look down at the scene below.

"As long as it has to," said Magneto stoically.

"But these things just keep coming!"

"And we'll keep fighting them," said the master of magnetism, "They need only hold out long enough for the Brotherhood to make their stand."

"How is that going to stop this carnage?" said Lorna bitterly, "Is this really what you want? Are you really okay with all this carnage?"

"If such bloodshed is necessary for mutants to attain their proper place in the world, then yes," said Magneto as he turned to the distraught young woman, "I don't expect you to understand, Lorna. You can call me a monster, a madman, or whatever other crass label your X-men friends have taught you. But that doesn't change who you are. I am still your father. And you are still my daughter."

"I know. Don't remind me," she said, still looking away.

"Hate me all you want, but as my child you are still a part of this," he said strongly, "You made your choice. There is no going back now. When this war is over, you'll have your responsibilities and I'll have mine."

Lorna fell silent as her expression hardened with a mix of resentment and bitterness. It was bad enough her father was a cold, dark, tyrannical man with ambitions of overthrowing humanity. But getting caught up in his plans like this was difficult on any number of levels. She couldn't believe she was going along with this. But what choice did she have? She didn't have the luxury of being able to rebel. She could only watch and wait, praying that something would come along to change the outcome of this war.

* * *

**Genosha – Prison Dome**

The battle against the sentinels had been taxing on the mutant prisoners of Genosha. Even with the help of the X-men, the poorly nourished mutants could not overcome fatigue and exhaustion as the sentinels kept attacking. Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Kitty, Angel, Rogue, and Wolverine kept their guard, protecting groups of weakened and injured mutants. There were a couple of healers in the crowd, but they could only do so much and Hodge wasn't running short on sentinels.

"Hrrrrraahhhhhhhh!" roared Wolverine as he literally decapitated another sentinel.

"Watch your back, Wolverine! We got two more heading our way!" warned Angel.

"Only two? And here I was hoping for a challenge!"

"Be careful what you wish for! I have a feeling this isn't the best Hodge has to offer!" said Cyclops as he defended two injured mutant boys.

"Do you have to jinx it like that, Cyclops?" groaned Kitty as she protected the X-leader from an incoming laser blast.

"With luck like ours, it doesn't make a difference," said Iceman as he created an ice wall to protect another group of prisoners.

While various mutants took cover behind Iceman's ice wall and Marvel Girl's telekinetic shield, the rest of the X-men took out the attacking sentinels. Cyclops used is optic blast to knock off an arm from one of the sentinels while Wolverine pounced onto the massive humanoid and finished the job. For the other sentinel, Rogue absorbed the powers from a couple of prisoners unable to fight. One of them had the ability to heal their body by shifting it into a liquid-like state and another had the ability to fire concentrated balls of energy through their hands. Using those powers, Rogue shorted out the visual sensors of the sentinel while it tried to shoot her. Angel then took care of the rest by flying Rusty up from the crowd so he could unleash the full force of his fire-conjuring attacks.

"Yeah! That the best you got, Hodge?" proclaimed Rusty.

"Don't tempt him, friend," warned Angel, "Take it from an X-man. Madmen always find a way to surprise you."

When the two sentinels fell, the X-men gathered in the central area again where most of the prisoners still were. They had a brief window to catch their breath while the sentinels regrouped. Marvel Girl was finally able to lower her telekinetic shields and rest her mind. Cyclops was also able to reassess the situation. But they had more problems than just defending themselves. There were a lot of mutants here and not all of them were in the best of shape. Some looked like they had some fatal wounds and many weren't going to last if this battle continued.

Kitty and Angel knelt down to help a few. Marvel Girl did so as well, trying to use her mind to ease the suffering of some.

"We have to get them out of here! They won't last long at this rate!" said Marvel Girl.

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving until I get a shot at that prick, Hodge!" yelled Rusty.

"Yeah!" yelled a collection of other prisoners.

Even among the injured, the sentiment was the same. Many wanted a chance to repay Hodge for the suffering he inflicted on them.

"I know you're all eager to fight back. But it's not worth risking so many lives!" said Cyclops strongly, "There are too many injured and there's a chance Hodge has additional forces waiting in the wings!"

"What gives you the right to say what we do with our lives?" exclaimed Rusty.

"Whoa, calm down, amigo," coaxed Rictor, "They saved us all. I think they deserve the benefit of the doubt."

Rusty muttered a curse as he fell silent. That same sentiment resonated as well. The X-men saved them all when they were facing certain death. That leant them credibility at the very least.

"I'm hoping you've got a plan here, Cyclops," said Angel.

"Our plan is the same as the Professor's," said the X-leader, "We just have to buy him enough time to get to Hodge."

"How long will that take?" groaned Rogue.

"I wish I knew," said Cyclops, "But until we get word from him, we protect as many lives as possible! With any luck these robots won't get any smarter."

"Looks like we'll have plenty of chances to test them, One-eye!" said Wolverine as he looked up towards the top of the dome, "We got more commin' in for round two!"

"More?" groaned Kitty, "Hodge must have made these things in bulk!"

They watched as another dozens sentinels flew in through the holes in the dome made earlier. They all set their sites on them and the hoard of mutant prisoners behind them. Cyclops placed his hand on his visor as the rest of the team prepared for another fight. But just as they were about halfway to their position, they abruptly stopped.

"_Receiving new mission data. New objectives identified."_

The high tech AI of the sentinel system worked out the many computations. Then to the surprise of the X-men and the prisoners, more than half the new attack force broke off and flew out of the dome. And for those that did stay, they remained high above ground below, well out of range from any attack. It wasn't a retreat, but it wasn't a new offensive either. Something was off here.

"The hell? Why ain't they attacking?" said Rogue.

"I don't know," said Cyclops curiously.

"Are they giving up or something?" said Kitty.

"I doubt it," said the X-leader, "They must be changing tactics."

"So long as they're not attacking, I'll take it," shrugged Iceman.

"I won't. Somethin' doesn't smell right!" growled Wolverine, "That prick Hodge must be plannin' something! And I'm gonna find out!"

The feral mutant then turned to Angel.

"Wings, you think you can fly me up through that dome?"

"You're kidding, right?" said Angel warily.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" exclaimed the feral mutant, his claws still drawn.

It was pointless to ask, but Angel was still wary about it. His wings had already been singed a couple of times during the first attack. The idea of flying back out there and back into the line of fire wasn't very appealing. But Wolverine had an unlikely supporter.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you may be right, Wolverine," said Cyclops.

"Oh my god, I should have brought my camera!" commented Marvel Girl.

"I'm as shocked as you, Jeannie," grinned Wolverine.

"You can gloat about it later," he muttered, "But something else is definitely up and we better find out before Hodge surprises us with it."

Cyclops then turned to Marvel Girl and Kitty.

"Marvel Girl, you and Kitty stay here with the prisoners and defend them in case those sentinels attack," he said as he then turned to the others, "The rest of you, let's follow those sentinels! If we're going to keep Hodge on his heels, we have to stay on the offensive!"

"And chasing after giant killer robots helps with that? Sure, that makes total sense," said Iceman dryly.

"Shut up, popsicle! It's a better plan than just sittin' around here waitin' for Hodge to attack!" said Rogue.

"Are you just saying that because Cyclops taking charge makes you hot?"

That comment earned an angry look from Rogue as well as Scott and Jean for that matter. Only Angel and Kitty found it funny.

"Make another comment like that, Iceman, and you'll be beggin' to fight a hundred of these things by yourself!" said Rogue with a threatening yet wry look.

"You guys done?" said Wolverine impatiently, "We got some tin cans to follow in case you've forgotten!"

Nobody said another word as Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman, and Angel gathered and took off in pursuit of the sentinels. Angel grabbed Wolverine by the arms and flew him up towards one of the holes in the dome while Iceman formed an ice slide for him, Rogue, and Cyclops to ride so they could follow close behind. Some of the mutant prisoners like Rusty and Rictor were tempted to go, but they weren't X-men. All they could do was hope that they knew what they were doing.

Once the others were out of the dome, Marvel Girl and Kitty went back to tending to the injured and wounded among the prisoners. Kitty was in a bit of shock seeing so many prisoners in such bad shape. She could only imagine the kind of horrors they suffered. This was the darker part of heroics. She leaned on Marvel Girl for support. Even after they were gone, they looked up at the sentinels still looming over them and worried.

"How much longer can this go on?" said Kitty as she helped a young mutant girl tend to her wounds.

"I don't know, Kitty. But I hope the Professor can come up with something soon," mused Marvel Girl, "If Hodge does have something else in store, I don't want to be around when it happens."

* * *

**Main Research Facility – Observation Deck**

Cameron Hodge was beginning to feel the pressure of this escalating situation. These mutants were more well-organized and cunning than he thought. Watching images streamed in from the sentinels, he saw that Magneto and his invasion force were more than just a blunt force attack. They seemed to have a real strategic objective. He was already getting reports from one of the garrisons that some shape shifter was infiltrating their communications systems. They couldn't surmise why Magneto would want to do such a thing, but Hodge was convinced it was something he didn't want to succeed.

Then there were the X-men. They entered the picture sooner than he expected. It was amazing enough that jet of theirs was able to escape detection from his early warning radar system. It was even more amazing how they were able to free all the prisoners and rally them to defeat an entire onslaught of sentinels. Now they seemed to be diverting their attention to the war on the coast with Magneto. If they linked up they could be even more formidable.

Impressed or not, such cunning would not do them any good. Hodge anticipated that the mutants would be able to hold their own against the sentinels in their most basic state. That's why he went behind Trask's back to add in some 'upgrades' so to speak. Once the mutants, and the rest of the world for that matter, saw them, they would understand the futility of opposing him.

"Sir, Magneto's forces are gaining ground," reported one of his lieutenants, "The first wave of sentinels is failing. At this rate half our forces will be decimated."

"Then we'll just have to make the other half count," said Hodge with an ominous grin, "Has protocol 6116 loaded properly?"

"Yes sir. All remaining units have received their new commands," answered one of his female science technicians, "The second wave has also been primed."

"Good, then launch them!" ordered the Genoshan leader, "If these mutants want a fight, let's give it to them. With the world watching, the time couldn't be better to demonstrate the ultimate weapon!"

* * *

**Genosha Coastline**

Magneto maintained his stoic poise as the battle on the coast intensified. His expression remained hardened and steadfast as he used his magnetic powers to assist his army. He barely broke a sweat as he casually swirled his wrist, causing the head of a sentinel to literally rip in half while a hoard of his mutant followers swarmed around it and picked it apart. It was a glorious feeling, leading this uprising of mutant solidarity against a tyrant. With every sentinel that fell, his forces became more emboldened.

"We're doing it! We're winning!" proclaimed a tall, muscular mutant with gray skin, "Let's take this right to Hodge's doorstep!"

"FOR ALL MUTANT-KIND!" cheered the army.

Such solidarity brought Magneto a strong sense of satisfaction. His only regret was that there weren't more mutants to join him. Even as the sight of dead or injured bodies from mutants unable to hold their own came into view, Magneto held firm. This attack would not stop until humanity realized their time was up.

Lorna stayed close to him, keeping her silence and only occasionally using her powers to save someone who was in the line of fire from a sentinel. She continued casting cold glares towards her estranged father, but he ignored every one of them. Nothing else mattered now. Only victory in this war concerned him. While he was doing his part he kept in close contact with the Brotherhood via radio link, who were making quick work of the garrison they had been assigned to attack.

"Quicksilver, what's your status?" he said into the link.

"_They're dropping like flies! Most of them won't even fight! It's pathetic! At this rate the whole garrison will be ours within the hour."_

"Just keep drawing their fire until Mystique finishes her task."

Magneto then shifted gears from Pietro's frequency to Mystique's. Hers was encrypted because for her to succeed with what he had in mind, she had to remain hidden.

"Mystique, how much longer on your end?"

"_Five minutes max. These systems are a joke. I wouldn't be surprised of Hodge pillaged them from an old Soviet Union junkyard."_

"Will they still do the job?"

"_It won't be pretty, but they'll do. All I need is time."_

"And you'll have plenty," assured Magneto.

It seemed like an easy enough promise to keep as Magneto clenched his fist, ripping the arms and legs off another sentinel. But then something unexpected happened. It was something that caught both him and his mutant army entirely off guard. The sentinels stopped attacking.

The sentinels on the ground fighting just stopped shooting and froze in place. Even as Magneto's mutant army kept up their assault, the sentinels took off and flew up to a higher altitude where they could not be so easily attacked. The other sentinels that were flying in from afar as backup stopped as well, halting in mid-flight and hovering in a stable position.

"Cowards! I wasn't finished with you!" exclaimed a wolf-like mutant.

"What the hell are they doing?" said a female mutant with a glowing green energy aura.

Magneto's gaze narrowed with suspicion as he watched the sentinels. He noticed their eyes suddenly change from red to blue. They appeared to be initiating some new kind of tactic.

"_Protocol 6116 activate. Beginning secondary attack."_

Then to the surprise and horror of many, the panels in the chest of the giant robot humanoids opened up to reveal a menacing new weapon. It was a large high-tech cannon built right into the chest of the behemoth. But it was no ordinary cannon. This had a mysterious blue glow to it, hinting at a powerful source of energy. As more and more sentinels revealed this weapon, many of the mutants who had been so emboldened suddenly felt more vulnerable.

"Father? What's happening?" asked a worried Lorna.

Magneto didn't say a word. His stoic gaze remained locked on the sentinels, watching as the mysterious energy built up around the chest of one of the sentinels. It appeared to be charging up. Within seven seconds, a huge ball of glowing blue energy formed around the cannon. Then in a sharp burst of energy, one of the sentinels fired their pulse straight into the heart of the battlefield where so many mutants were still standing.

Gasping in horror, hundreds of mutants scrambled for cover. While a few had the speed and invulnerability to get out of the way, there were still many who wouldn't be so lucky.

"NO!" exclaimed Lorna.

The young woman reacted on a whim, summoning the full force of her powers to deflect the incoming energy blast. But it wasn't enough. Just a few hundred feet above the target area, the energy blast exploded in a bright burst that illuminated half the sky. It was a like a miniature nuclear explosion, only much more concentrated. The shockwave knocked half of Magneto's army off their feet. Dozens were seriously injured. A few were even killed. It marked a horrifying turning point in the battle. Apparently Cameron Hodge was more cunning than they thought.

"Fall back!" yelled some of the mutants, "Take cover before it charges again!"

More sentinels began charging up to fire their deadly weapon. But even as fear and panic settled over the hoards of the mutant uprising, Magneto himself just stood there in a daze.

"Father! We have to stop this! We can't win a fight against firepower like that!" she exclaimed.

But he didn't budge. To the bewilderment of the young woman, he actually smiled.

"Father!" she yelled in a fit of anger.

"Hodge you deplorable genius," he said with a strange sense of excitement, "You just made my job much easier."

With renewed determination, the master of magnetism opened the communication link to Mystique. He suspected Cameron Hodge might pull something unexpected on him and his army. But he was prepared for it. And while the price of victory may have just gotten much higher, the breadth of his goals just became all the more attainable.

"Mystique, I recommend you finish your job within the next two minutes. Our window for victory has just narrowed, but it has also become much more promising!"

* * *

**Prison Dome**

As Kitty and Marvel Girl did their best to tend to the prisoners, they kept their eyes on the sentinels that hovered overhead. Moments ago they noticed a strange shift in them. The chest plates in each unit opened up to reveal an ominous new weapon. The sight of the strange built-in cannons with glowing blue energy inside was enough to make even the hardened prisoners anxious. Rusty and Rictor backed off a little, letting some of the younger and injured prisoners stay behind them. The hunch the other X-men had pointed out earlier was starting to make a lot more sense.

"What the hell are they doing?" wondered Rusty.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," said Kitty.

"Neither do I," said Marvel Girl, "Everybody gather in close! I'm going to put up a barrier!"

Nobody argued with her order. Rusty, Rictor, and a number of other able-bodied mutants helped the young, the sick, and the wounded into a concentrated area so Marvel Girl could protect them. They watched as one of the sentinels started charging its chest cannon. As the glow intensified the prisoners grew increasingly anxious. If this was going to be as powerful as it looked then the young psychic may not be able to protect them. Some briefly contemplated running away, but the X-men had protected them thus far. Their best chances remained with them.

Once the sentinel had charged up, it locked onto them and prepared to fire. Every mutant in the crowd could feel it and braced themselves for the worst.

"Everybody stay low!" said Marvel Girl, "If anybody else here has invulnerability or barrier powers, now is the time to use them!"

"I'm not liking these odds," groaned Rictor.

"You're in good company," said Rusty.

The mutant prisoners braced themselves as the sentinel look down at them with its cold, mechanical gaze. Then in a blinding flash, it fired the concentrated round of energy. As soon as it was fired, Marvel Girl put all her mental strength into a telekinetic shield. In a split second, the whole area was consumed by a blinding bluish/white light. Then they heard the deafening blast of the surrounding area being pulverized around them. It was so bright nearly everybody had to shield their eyes. Many expected the worst, but the powerful psychic's barrier held. But the strain it put on Marvel Girl was too much.

"Augh!" exclaimed the young psychic as she clutched her head and fell to the ground.

"Marvel Girl!" yelled Kitty.

Even after the light faded, a large amount of dust and debris was kicked up. Kitty fought through it, covering her mouth and rushing to the aid of her teammate. She found her lying unconscious on the ground, a slight trail of blood tricking down her nose. She must have really pushed herself.

"Marvel Girl! Jean!" cried the young X-man as she tried to shake her teammate back to consciousness, "Come on, Jean! This is so NOT the time for a nap!"

"Hnn…" groaned Marvel Girl.

It didn't look like she was going to be able to muster another barrier like that. For all Kitty knew she might not be able to stay in this fight. But the sentinels were just getting warmed up. Looking up, she saw a couple more starting to charge their chest cannons. Without Marvel Girl's protection they had little chance. Groaning in frustration, Kitty felt all eyes on her now. She was the last remaining X-man.

"Is she okay? Can she protect us again?" asked Rictor.

"Does she look okay?" exclaimed Kitty, "She's barely conscious!"

"Great! Now what do we do?" groaned Rusty.

"Please tell us you can do something!" cried an older mutant woman desperately.

"Yes! You're an X-man!" said another injured mutant teenager.

Kitty looked at the unconscious Marvel Girl and then at the group of desperate and weakened prisoners. She hadn't been an X-man for very long and already she was being thrust into a serious situation. She had never dealt with anything remotely like this. But they had no one else to turn to. And as her uncle once told her, she either had to step up or step aside. So she made a decision.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do…" she said, taking on an authoritative tone, "We're all going to spread out across the prison grounds as much as we can! The few targets we give these things the fewer lives we put at risk! If anybody's injured, help them get away! And if anybody has firepower or anything see if you can hit those things before they fire again! At the very least, try and draw their fire away from the others!"

"Spread out? _That's_ your plan?" exclaimed Rusty.

"If you can think of something better, I'm all ears!" said Kitty, "But those things are going to fire again soon so I recommend we start moving! Now let's go!"

Nobody had time to debate her orders. Despite injuries, weakness, and despair the mutant prisoners got together and started spreading out as much as they could. Anybody who was able to move helped someone else who could not or was too hurt and started running and stumbling off in all directions. Kitty helped Marvel Girl, who was still trying to gather herself. She helped her up and let her lean against her for support as they started stammering away. But up above, another sentinel was ready to fire.

"Hurry!" yelled Kitty, "Everybody clear out!"

The mutant prisoners moved as fast as they could, but the sentinel still fired another concentrated energy burst. This time with no barrier to protect them, it impacted the area not far from where they had gathered before. And like last time, the release of energy was truly intense. The blinding flash and deafening burst was accompanied with a devastating shockwave that sent anybody not fast enough to get away flying. Kitty managed to endure it by phasing her and Marvel Girl through it. But when the light faded and the dust settled she saw that a number of mutants hadn't been so lucky.

It was a sickening sight, watching some prisoners die at the hands of these monstrous machines. But Kitty held back her disgust and fear and kept trying to get Marvel Girl out of danger. More sentinels began charging up and some mutants like Rusty tried to slow them down by shooting fireballs and energy bursts up at the hovering machines. It disoriented them a bit, but didn't stop them. If they couldn't find some way to stop this assault, then they wouldn't last very long.

Grunting with determination as she helped Marvel Girl along, Kitty found herself sending a desperate message to Professor Xavier.

'_Professor! I don't know if you can hear this, but we need help now! Please! You have to stop this! I don't know how much longer we can last!'_

_

* * *

_**Inside Research Facility**

As the battle raged outside, the fight to reach Cameron Hodge was just as intense. Professor Xavier clung to Beast's furry frame as they entered through a hole in the top floor created by Storm. As soon as they were inside they were confronted with Hodge's elite guards. They were heavily armored, heavily armed, and extremely loyal to their leader. They shot at them without hesitation. Xavier used his telepathy to put some of them into a deep sleep, but he quickly found out that Hodge trained his guards to resist psychics. So a good deal of them remained conscious and kept fighting, forcing Storm to clear the way with a punishing assault of wind and lightning.

"Protect the leader!" one of the guards exclaimed, "Don't let them through!"

"I'd step up the wind speed, Storm!" said Beast, "These men are not going down easy."

"I have to hand it to Hodge. He knows how to train his henchmen!" said Storm, grunting as she formed a sharp wind burst that knocked a whole hoard of guards back.

"In more ways than one," added Xavier, "They all have powerful mental shielding."

"Can you get through it?" asked Beast as he kept following Storm.

"I believe so," said Xavier, concentrating hard as he clutching his temples, "I think I can narrow in on Hodge's location. He's in the main observation deck. Open your minds and I'll feed you the directions as I retrieve them. But we must hurry! I sense from the others that the fight outside is starting to turn against them."

That added some extra motivation to Storm, who concentrated harder as she sent fully formed tornados down the narrow halls of the facility. This forced many guards into hiding before they could even fire their weapons. Glass, debris, and anything that wasn't nailed to the floor was sent flying and those that weren't knocked out by it were forced to take cover from it. Every time Xavier, Beast, and Storm made it into a new corridor, they kept more guards from coming by locking the door behind them and blockading it with debris.

They moved swiftly, guided by the directions fed to them psychically by Professor Xavier. Using the minds of the guards, he led them down the elaborate passageways of the vast complex. They noticed the deeper they ventured, the more complex and sophisticated the technology. For a small island with a totalitarian regime, it seemed too great for any one man to acquire by traditional means. But Beast and Xavier had no time to stop and ponder this mystery. They had to stop Hodge.

Just outside the observation deck, they encountered the stiffest resistance. Hodge's elite guards had set up barricades and had all their guns pointing in all directions. As soon as they got a whiff of Storm's wind blasts, they didn't hesitated.

"Open fire!" yelled one of the guards.

The three veteran X-men were forced to take cover. For a moment their progress was stopped. They knew they were close. The only thing keeping them from Hodge now was a wall of bullets. It was an imposing obstacle, but one they had to overcome.

"I don't think wind will be enough to get through this barrier, Charles!" said Storm over the hail of bullets.

"Then we'll have to use other elements," said the Professor in a determined tone, "Use lightning! If you can disorient them enough I may be able to probe their minds!"

Without a second to spare, Storm's eyes flashed white again. This time she focused on lightning instead of wind, using the lighting above them as a conductor and a source. With intense focus, she formed a thick storm cloud out in front of her. And with the elemental forces of nature on her side, she concentrated them into a single large burst. Xavier and Beast were forced to look away. But for the guards, they weren't fast enough. All they saw was a blinding flash.

"Ahhhh! My eyes!" they exclaimed.

Nearly all were momentarily blinded. The lights around them exploded in a burst of miniature explosions. Some were caught in the crossfire of the sparks and were shocked into unconsciousness. Others that were left disoriented and unfocused, giving Charles Xavier the opening he needed to attack their minds and force them into a deep sleep.

Once the sparks stopped flying and the guns stopped shooting, the path was clear to Hodge. All that stood between them now was a secure door.

"That worked better than I thought," said Storm as she looked around at the mess of unconscious bodies, "Will they be okay?"

"They'll be fine," assured Xavier, "I made sure they were just knocked out."

"But after a spectacle like this I think it's safe to assume we no longer have the element of surprise on, Hodge," surmised Beast, "How will we get inside?"

Xavier looked at the unconscious bodies around him and then at the door. On the other side was Cameron Hodge, a man looking to propagate a war using mutants as the catalyst. He spent his whole life stopping men like him. There was little doubt that no peace could ever come if Hodge was victorious.

"Leave that to me," said the Professor, "I have an idea."

* * *

**Inside the Observation Deck**

Hodge had been watching with supreme satisfaction as his sentinels assaulted the mutant onslaught. The X-men and Magneto was no match for his sentinels. They were faltering fast. Images of injured and dying mutants on all fronts filled his video screens. And this was just the beginning. They wouldn't be able to hold out forever. Soon they would be unable to fight on and the world would get an up close view.

While this should have been a triumphant moment, he was not oblivious to the commotion just outside this room. He heard the alarms go off as soon as Xavier and his X-men entered the facility. He was confident his elite guard could handle them, but they were proving to be more tenacious than expected. When the lights flickered from Storm's lightning attack, he started to panic. But he never once considered leaving. He was not about to run at his moment of ultimate triumph.

"Sir! I strongly advise we move our operations to a secure area!" said one of his colonels.

"You're dreaming, Colonel!" scoffed Hodge, "I will not run at this critical hour!"

"But…"

"Don't argue with me, soldier! Just block the damn door!"

His guards and officers wisely complied. But he saw some of his technicians and scientists getting nervous. Clearly they weren't as brave as he was, but they didn't say a word. They knew full well Hodge wouldn't tolerate cowardice.

While the men barricaded the door, Hodge remained locked on the live video feed from his sentinels. He watched as another concentrated energy blast struck at the heart of Magneto's mutant army. Even the truly hardened were falling. They were no longer as organized as before. The same could be said for the X-men. They had long since spread out, trying in vain to avoid the sentinel onslaught. But they couldn't hide forever. Eventually, the sentinels would find them and slaughter them.

"Yes…it won't be long now," said Hodge, seething with intent, "It's all coming together! I just need a little more…"

But he was abruptly cut off. The lights flickered again. Then there was a flash as nearly every light in the area was shorted out. It caught everybody, including his soldiers, off guard. Then all of Hodge's subordinates clutched their heads and groaned. Even Hodge himself felt it. One by one, they all started passing out. It was a psychic attack and only one man's name came to mind.

"Xavier!" he spat in anger, "That meddling cripple! Not now!"

He fought the attack, but his subordinates weren't as lucky. Soon nearly all of them had passed out. Then to his shock and annoyance, the secure door was opened. But it wasn't through force or blunt strength. Someone had opened it for them. And when Hodge turned around he was shocked to see that it was one of his own officers. The colonel who had warned him earlier had just let his enemies in. As soon as he did, he passed out like all the others. Apparently the psychic shielding he trained them for was not enough.

"You weak-minded fools! Do I have to do everything?" exclaimed Hodge.

In a rage the Genoshan leader reached under the console and pulled out an assault rifle he had concealed just in case. . But before he could shoot, Storm hit him with a sharp wind gust. This knocked the weapon out of his hand and sent him flying back against a computer console.

"That's quite enough," said the African woman strongly, "Make one more move and the next gust will be more than just gale force!"

Hodge clutched his shoulder, which bore the blunt end of the impact. It felt broken and was stinging with pain. He tried to grit his way through the pain and get up, but he didn't get far. Soon Beast, Storm, and Xavier were looming over him. With no conscious guards to protect him, he was outmatched and outgunned.

"You meddlesome freaks! I swear on every holy book in history I'll see you beheaded and disemboweled!"

"You're in no position to make threats, Hodge," said Xavier sternly, "While I don't like approve of using my powers in such an intrusive manner, considering the circumstances I'm willing to make an exception. In addition, you should have taught some psychic defenses to your friend, Bolivar Trask. He provided more than enough information to get around your defenses, the least of which were the main access codes to this area."

Hodge grit his teeth in anger. He should have shot that man on the spot. He clearly underestimated Charles Xavier. For a cripple, this man was quite a nuisance.

"This little stunt of yours is over!" said Xavier, "I will not allow you to use mutants to further your genocidal reign."

Despite the pain in his shoulder, Hodge scoffed and laughed.

"Genocide? You think that's what this is about?"

"You've imprisoned your entire mutant population and were prepared to execute them!" exclaimed Storm, "What else would you call it?"

"Oh please, do you really think I'm that foolish? When in history has genocide ever fostered great empires and spurred great leaders?" said the Genoshan dictator, "This elaborate endeavor had as much to do with mutants as it had to do with Mongolians. Which is exactly why you're too late."

"What are you babbling about?" said Beast suspiciously, "If mutants aren't part of your scheme, what is?"

"Ha! Like I'd ever tell you!" scoffed the Genoshan dictator.

"You don't have to," said Xavier as he clutched his temples again.

"What are you going to do? Probe my mind?" laughed Hodge, "You're wasting your time. You can't get through my shields."

"That's where you're wrong," said the world's most powerful telepath, "In addition to the access codes, Bolivar Trask also revealed another important piece of information."

Xavier then turned towards Beast.

"Hank, if you please…"

"With pleasure, old friend," grinned Beast.

Then to Hodge's dismay, the ape-like mutant reached for him with his imposing gorilla-like limbs. He was half expecting him to grab his limbs and rip them off like a wishbone. But instead he just casually reached into his ears and pulled out a couple of ear-pieces. Hodge immediately paled because those pieces were special psychic dampeners that he only wore for good measure. They were probably the reason he didn't pass out like the rest of his guards. Few people knew he used them, but Trask was one of them. And without them there was no way he could resist a psychic onslaught.

"No! You pestilent freaks! You really are a menace! I swear one day I'll…"

But that was as far as he got. He was silenced as soon as he felt Charles Xavier enter his mind with his advanced telepathy. His psychic shielding crumbled just as it had with the rest of the guards. From his mind, the Professor could extract all his secrets. What he found completely shocked him.

"My god…" he gasped.

Memories and thoughts dating back years streamed through his mind. In them Charles saw a man not bent on genocide, but on conquest and order. He was a man who spent his life studying war and history. He admired the likes of Alexander the Great, Ghengis Khan, and Napoleon. He saw the world in its current state in a constant state of civil war with humans just fighting amongst each other under the guise of other nations. When he said that mutants had nothing to do with his agenda he was telling the truth. In reality, mutants were just pawns. His ambitions were much greater.

"What is it, Charles?" asked Storm anxiously, "What do you see?"

"He was right," said Xavier in bewilderment, "Genocide is not his plan. He has no more hatred for mutants than we do."

"Then why would he start a war like this?" said Beast, "It makes no sense."

"No, it makes perfect sense!" said Xavier as he probed deeper, "This has nothing to do with mutants. He was just using the human/mutant controversy to spark a war…a war that he was going to expand all over the world. He allowed that attack on his embassy. He wanted Magneto to rally mutants against him. Because he was going to use that conflict to show the world that his sentinels were the only weapon that could protect them. And if they wanted security, they would have to submit to him. For those who didn't, he would destroy their armies and infrastructure with the sentinels."

"But…that's insane!" exclaimed Storm.

"No…it's perfectly logical," grunted Hodge, his head throbbing from Xavier's probe, "It's been shown throughout history time and again. He who has the mightiest army shapes the course of history. That fool Trask thought he was just designing a system to protect people against mutants. He never once considered that he could use these machines for something so much more."

"So you could do what? Make yourself dictator of the world?" said Beast bitterly.

"Hardly," scoffed the Genoshan ruler, "I was going to unite the world. Don't you see? This conflict you and your X-men fight in is just one instance of the flaws in the current world order! Nations fight nations! Races, religions, and ethnic groups all clash over the most trivial of matters! When great empires of the past reigned they prospered when they imparted a sense of oneness…a sense of humanity over fractioning. With my sentinels I could finish what the conquerors of the past started! I could end the reign of petty civil war between nation and foster a global community!"

"At the cost of so many lives and needless suffering?" said Xavier.

"Better we suffer more now and prosper in the long run than to suffer endlessly and never prosper," said Hodge bitterly, "Surely a man such as yourself could appreciate such ambitions. Tell me, Charles Xavier, is it not worth establishing a peaceful world? Not just for humans, but for mutants as well?"

Xavier's gaze narrowed on this man. For all his ruthless tactics, he actually did have humanity and mutant-kind's best interest at heart. In reading his thoughts he could see he sincerely believed that what he was doing was just. In a ways he was not the ruthless madman they thought he was. He wanted peace just as he did, but he was willing to take lives to get it.

As he gazed deeper into his psyche he saw that Hodge was without remorse for the suffering he inflicted on the innocent mutants in his prisons. He was willing to take as many lives as necessary for his vision of a peaceful, global community. That was the difference between them. He was willing to live with the consequences of violence. Xavier would not make such a sacrifice.

"There's one critical flaw in your reasoning, Hodge," said Xavier as he gazed harshly at the Genoshan leader, "Violence only leads to more violence. You can never do right by doing wrong. Regardless of your intentions I will stop you."

Hodge's gaze on the powerful telepath narrowed.

"Then Magneto was right about you, Xavier. You really are a fool!"

At that point, they had enough. Storm moved in and knocked him out with a hard right cross to the face. Xavier had gotten the information he needed from him. There was no reason to listen to his psychotic ramblings any longer. As appropriate as her actions were they still caught Beast off guard.

"Was that truly necessary, Ororo?" he asked her, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Hank," said Storm, rubbing her fist a little, "I don't think I could have stood another word from him."

"It's quite alright, Storm," said Xavier, "I believe we've heard enough from him. Besides, we have a more pressing matter to attend to."

"What is that, Charles?" asked Storm.

"Hodge made another mistake in this elaborate endeavor of his," he said as he turned to the command consoles, "He thought he could predict and control Magneto. And we all know full well how futile that can be."

"Too true, Professor," said Beast as he looked over at the consoles as well, "And it appears Magneto is already doing his part."

Beast set the Professor down on a chair while he got behind the main console. While many of the lights had been shorted out by their entry, most of the monitors and computers were still going strong. They saw live video feeds of Magneto's mutant army attacking the coast and the X-men doing their best to protect the prisoners. But it wasn't looking good for either side. The sentinels had unleashed a new energy weapon that was decimating Magneto's army and forcing the prisoners to run and hide for cover. Clearly Hodge was more prepared than either of them expected.

But Xavier and the X-men knew Magneto well enough to understand that he would not accept defeat. Like Hodge, he had his own ambitions for the world and he would not stop until he succeeded, regardless of how many lives it cost.

"We have to find a way to shut these sentinels down!" said Xavier, "Hank, can you access their programming with these systems?"

"No worries, Charles. I'm more than prepared for this," said Beast as he took out the flash drive he prepared earlier and went to work.

"Where did you get that?" asked Storm curiously.

"It's…a long story," he replied distantly, "We'll talk about it later."

Storm didn't like the subtext of his words. There seemed to be another story behind that. She was tempted to push further, but now was not the time.

"I believe I can access the AI once I get through the encryption. These systems are advanced, but they're held together with the electronic equivalent of scotch tape," said Beast as he started hacking the system, "Even if I stop the sentinels, that may not stop Magneto."

"Let me worry about that," said Xavier as he brought up images of Magneto's attack, "I'll contact the team and fill them in on the situation. If we can reveal that this was all a ploy for Hodge's agenda maybe we can mitigate this conflict. It probably won't change Magneto's mind, but it may change that of his army. We just…"

Then something else caught Xavier's eye as he went over the various video feeds from the sentinels. One of them was of a garrison not far from Magento's main point of attack. While much of his mutant army was fighting against the sentinels, the Brotherhood was storming the garrison and neutralizing its defenses. But curiously, they were not destroying it.

Xavier had known Erik Lensheer a long time. He was a man who never went into a battle without a grand plan. More often than not, only he knew the full extent of the plan. He let others take care of the dirty work until the time was right. If this were a game of chess, he would be setting up his attack right now. He just wasn't sure what that attack entailed.

"What is it, Charles?" asked Storm curiously.

Xavier was silent for a moment as he gazed distantly at the layout of the garrison. He watched as reports came in from sentries manning the outpost struggled to fight back against the Brotherhood. Then one report in particular stuck out that led him to a number of ominous conclusions.

"What are you up to, Erik? What is your endgame? I wonder…"

* * *

**Genosha Coastline**

Magneto's forces were taking major losses as the sentinels continued their barrage with their new energy weapon. The once concentrated force of mutants was forced on the defensive as the sentinels remained well-above them, outside the reach of most mutants. Some that had flight powers were still able to attack, but they were outnumbered and easily singled out by supporting sentinel units. Injuries and deaths mounted, forcing some to take cover in debris, ditches, and even behind the remains of downed sentinels. But even as the battle turned against them Magneto remained as stoic as ever.

"Keep fighting my brethren! Our victory is close at hand!" he proclaimed.

"Is this guy on crack?" exclaimed a muscular mutant with gray skin.

"I don't know. Maybe he's delusional or something. Like he can't accept defeat," said middle-aged mutant woman.

"I don't care what it is! I'm not dying on this freakin' hell hole! If Hodge wants us dead he'll have to fight for it!"

Confidence continued to waiver as another punishing blast from a sentinel struck just in front of a downed sentinel where a number of mutants had been hiding. The impact injured more and even killed a few. Those still alive struggled to find another hiding spot, but another sentinel had just finished charging up and was prepared to fire on them. When Lorna saw this she reacted swiftly.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled.

The mutants wisely listened. Then just as the sentinel fired another concentrated energy burst, Lorna ripped apart the panels of a nearby downed sentinel and formed a shield that protected them from the incoming blast. It didn't stop the full onslaught, but it protected them enough to keep anybody else from getting killed. Unfortunately, the strain of resisting such powerful forces left Lorna drained. She couldn't pull off too many saves like that. But Magneto remained unfazed.

Now panting hard and seething with anger, Lorna looked up at her estranged father.

"Enough of this, father! We have to pull back! Too many people are dying!"

"There will be no retreat," said the master of magnetism, "You may not like my tactics, Lorna. But I assure you, it's all for a good reason."

Lorna couldn't begin to contemplate how such heartless sacrifice could be justified. But before he could further explain himself, Magneto activated the radio in his helmet.

"Mystique, what's your status?"

"_I'm in the communications room. It's taking longer than I expected. They had a lot more personnel than I thought."_

"Spare me the excuses. Can you override the system?"

"_No worries there. If you can use a cell phone you're overqualified to handle these systems. Just get into position and I'll take care of it."_

"I'll be ready," said the master of magnetism boldly.

As he continued to ignore Lorna's disgusted looks, the old holocaust survivor used his powers to break off a chunk of the metal disk he and Lorna had been stationed on. With the force of magnetism as his guide, he flew over the battlefield where his mutant army was faltering and headed towards the garrison.

"Father? What are you doing?" exclaimed Lorna.

"Keep protecting our brethren, Lorna," said Magneto assertively, "I'm going to end this battle once and for all."

* * *

**Genosha Garrison – Communication Center**

While the battle raged outside, Mystique fought long and hard to make her way into the major garrison. As soon as Wanda dropped her in, she went to work. She shape shifted into an officer and swiftly made her way into the bowls of the garrison. It was cramped, dingy, and poorly lit. It was also being defended by people who had no place in such a battle. Most of Hodge's conscripts were cowering in fear, having the choice of facing either Hodge's wrath or Magento's. It was not a pleasant sight, but it made her job easier.

Getting into the communications area was the real challenge. Most of the battle-hardened soldiers were defending it, leaving the dirty work for the conscripts. She had to deceive and manipulate her way past several barriers. In one case she had to kill an officer and use his hand to open a scanner. Once she was inside it was just a matter of taking out the technicians and accessing the main controls. It took her longer than expected, but she was finally in position.

"These systems are a joke," she mused, "It should never be this easy linking up every communications network to a single hub."

She typed feverishly on the main console, sifting through layers of antiquated security and less than elaborate commands. As she worked one of the technicians struggled to get up. He had been kicked in the head by the shape shifter and was trying to get back to his post. Then he got a glimpse of what she was doing and gasped in horror.

"What…what are you doing? You're going to overload the system! You can't…"

"I already have," she said stoically.

The shape shifter casually took out her gun and shot him in the head. He was right. She was going to overload the system. But that was the point. If Magneto was going to use these communication arrays in the way he planned, they had to be powered up beyond their limits. It was the only way he was going to get his message across to the world.

Upon entering the final commands, alarms started blaring. Computer screens everywhere flashed red warning signs, signaling a total system failure and overload.

"_Warning. System overload. Emergency protocols activate."_

"Oh no you don't!" said Mystique.

The shape shifter had just overridden the emergency commands. Now the communications equipment from every garrison on the island was linked up and overpowered. No doubt the crews from the other garrisons were panicking wildly. The system was officially theirs. Grinning in triumph, Mystique took out her communicator.

"It's done, Magneto. You're ready to deliver your message. And I've made sure everyone will hear it loud and clear."

* * *

**Outside Genoshan Garrison**

Upon receiving Mystique's message, Magneto descended over the garrison where the Brotherhood was still clearing out lingering resistance. They had already destroyed the sentinels guarding the area. All that was left were pockets of conscripts cowering in machine gun sentries and soldiers armed with RPGs trying in vain to slow them down. When they saw Magneto fly overhead it was a clear sign that victory was at hand. Nothing could stop them now.

"There's the big man!" said Toad as he pointed up into the sky.

"Sweet! That mean we're ready for the knock-out punch?" asked Avalanche.

"It's already starting," said Pietro as he watched his father get into position, "It won't be long now so stay alert! We can't let anything stop us now!"

"Eh, big deal!" scoffed Blob, "The Genoshan grunts are already running scared!"

"Maybe they have, but the sentinels haven't," said Wanda as she pointed up into the sky.

Unfortunately, she was right. Magneto's sudden move drew the attention of a couple of sentinels. So they broke off from the main group attacking the mutant army and focused their sights on the master of magnetism. This did not go unnoticed. Magneto was just over the garrison when he saw this coming. If one of them fired their energy weapon, then this critical part of his plan may fall apart.

"Don't just stand there!" he yelled towards the Brotherhood, "Keep them away from me! This next task requires all my focus!"

"You heard the man! Pyro, you're up!" said the Scarlet Witch.

"Sure thing, baby!" grinned Pyro, "But only if you give me a reward afterwards!"

"Consider it a reward if I don't break your legs! Just do it!"

Shrugging casually, Pyro gathered all the flames around him and formed a massive fireball. As it grew both sentinels began charging up their energy weapons and aimed them directly at Magneto. The rest of the Brotherhood watched anxiously as their leader summoned the full force of his powers and prepared to make his move. Just as the sentinels were about to fire, Pyro unleashed his fireball.

"Burn you lousy tin cans!" he exclaimed.

The fireball shot towards the two sentinels like a comet. It struck them at full force just as they were about to fire. It singed their sensors and disrupted nearly every major motor function. Even with the chest cannon fully charged, they couldn't remain stable. A small explosion erupted within their legs around their propulsion system. Then with smoke billowing out of every crevice the two massive robot humanoids plummeted towards the ground. To make matters more complicated, they were heading directly towards where the Brotherhood was standing.

"Damn your aim, Pyro!" cursed Pietro.

"Everybody get back! I'll try and deflect it!" said the Scarlet Witch.

"You do that! We're out of here!" exclaimed Toad as he followed Blob, Pyro, and Avalanche into a nearby ditch

Wanda ran out in front of them, her eyes glowing with hexing energy as they fell towards them. But just as the sentinels were about to hit, the energy built up in their chest cannons gave out. Knowing Wanda wouldn't be able to deflect this, Pietro reacted on a whim.

"WANDA NO!"

Running at full speed, he swooped in and grabbed his sister just as they exploded in a blinding flash. Wanda didn't even see it coming and was momentarily stunned by the burst. But Pietro got her just far enough to where she wouldn't be incinerated. But in the process, he shielded her with his body and took the blunt end of the force. Everything after that went dark.

For Wanda it all happened so fast. For a brief moment she couldn't see, hear, or orient herself. She felt a pain in her chest where her ribs had cracked and a sharp sting in her shoulder where she was badly burned. All around her there was debris surrounded by charred earth. She was dazed and disoriented, but when she came to she was met with an ominous sight. Her brother was completely knocked out.

"Hnn…Pietro?" she groaned as she tried to wake him.

Then when she touched him she came to a horrifying realization. He was wounded badly with blood gushing out of half his body. He wasn't moving. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing. For all she knew, he was dead.

"Pietro! Pietro no! Please…"

Wanda ignored her own pain and quickly tended to her brother. She looked around for the Brotherhood, but they had taken cover. She looked up at her father who had seen the explosion, but hadn't stopped what he was doing.

"Father! Father, I need your help!"

"I…can't!" grunted Magneto, still completely focused, "I must finish this!"

"But he's hurt! Please father, we need to…"

But his daughter's cries fell on deaf ears. Magneto wasn't going to stop, not even for his own son. Wanda could only watch with tears in her eyes as her father continued fighting. He was going to do it. He was going to deliver the final blow even if it cost him his son.

With seething determination, the master of magnetism shook the garrison to its foundation. Every soldier and conscript abandoned their post and took cover, watching as the structure of the building was literally ripped apart. From deep within the structure, Magneto extracted a large antenna array. This array was still overloaded from what Mystique had done earlier. Despite this grave state, Magneto overloaded it even more with a powerful magnetic pulse. Only this was no ordinary pulse.

"This battle ends now!" he proclaimed, "Now the true war can begin!"

In a dazzling display of power, Magneto channeled his electromagnetic energy through the antenna to amplify the pulse. This way it would not only be unleashed here, but in every other garrison throughout the island. The powerful pulse shot out from every part of the island, striking every active sentinel. Their eyes started sparking in a strange way.

For the X-men in the dome with the prisoners and the mutant army on the coast, it was a strange sight. Every sentinel just froze in place. It wasn't like they were going offline. It was as if they were being overwhelmed by some strange signal.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" asked Blob as he and the Brotherhood emerged.

"What does it look like? Magneto's jacking them!" grinned Toad.

The advanced machines continued to falter, but the signal from Magneto was too strong for their system to ignore.

"_Error…error. Primary failure. Emergency override initiate in…"_

But whatever backup system the sentinels had was stalled. Using the antennas as a medium, Magneto delivered a new set of orders. Only this time they weren't from Cameron Hodge.

"Now all humanity will know their place!" proclaimed the master of magnetism, "The ultimate weapon against mutants is now mine!"

Clenching his fists, Magneto summoned another round of magnetic energy. He along with every sentinel on the island was levitated high into the sky. The X-men and the prisoners in the dome watched anxiously along with the mutant army that had been so demoralized just moments ago. They all gazed towards the sky with a mixture of awe and excitement as the sentinels now swarmed around Magneto.

A great cheer erupted from Magneto's army and his Brotherhood. Only Lorna and Wanda were silent as they just watched their father take to the sky, now fully in command of the sentinels. Soon all the sentinels were lined up before him in a grid-like formation with him in the center. Now hovering high over the island, Magneto grinned triumphantly.

Using the amplified signals from the antennas below, Magneto tapped into the live video feed capabilities of the sentinels. Then using his powers, he sent out a wave that would be picked up on every radio, TV, and satellite all over the world. Soon every station, channel, and communication line was his to tap. With this nearly omniscient reach, he delivered a message to all of humanity.

"Attention all homo sapiens. This is a message from the victors of the war on Genosha. The mutants have won. Humans have lost. The tyrant you so blindly trusted to contain our kind, Cameron Hodge, is defeated. Now the weapons your people have placed their hopes in with belong to us. We, homo superior, now have control. Every nation, state, and institution shall now submit to a new authority. For on this momentous day, the reign of humanity shall end. And the reign of the mutants begins!"

* * *

**Up next: Uprising Part 4**


	20. Issue 20: Uprising Part 4

**Issue #20  
Uprising Part 4**

* * *

_Professor Charles Xavier has dedicated his life to peace. Together with his X-men, a group of gifted young mutants, they fight for understanding in a world that hates and fears them. But now, Professor Xavier and his X-men find themselves in the middle of an escalating war._

_It started on the island nation of Genosha where a tyrannical dictator, Cameron Hodge, was developing radical anti-mutant technology. Having imprisoned his island's mutant population, he boasted to the world that no mutant could oppose his system. After an attack on a Genoshan embassy in Washington, he prepared to show the world the capabilities of his power. _

_But some mutants fought back. Led by Magneto and his Brotherhood, an army of mutants stormed the Genoshan coast in a bold uprising meant to show the world that a new era of mutant domination was at hand. The X-men flew in to try and mitigate the conflict, but everybody was in for a surprise when Hodge revealed his ultimate weapon, the sentinels. Composed of an army of massive robot humanoids, these powerful weapons of war threatened to squash the mutant uprising before it began._

_However, Magneto had other plans. Having overtaken Genosha's communication systems, he took control of the sentinels and now plans to use them to make a statement against humanity._

_

* * *

_**Main Research Facility – Observation Deck**

The world stood on the cusp of total breakdown. Millions if not billions just watched Magneto deliver his ultimatum to the world. He was going to attack humanity on a global scale, only this time he didn't just have an army of mutants supporting him. He had an army of sentinels as well. All over the world, leaders and citizens alike were cowering at the prospect of Magneto's wrath. For Charles Xavier, however, the battle wasn't over yet.

Like the rest of the world, he saw Magneto's broadcast through the elaborate Genoshan systems. He and Beast had been working feverishly to thwart the sentinels. Now they were going to have to thwart Magneto as well. Storm could only watch anxiously as Magneto began guiding his new sentinel army into a full scale attack.

"Good heavens," she gasped as she watched the video feed from the sentinels, "He's really going to do it. Magneto's going to wage a war on all humanity!"

"Do not despair yet, Ororo," said Beast, maintaining a calm demeanor, "Our nemesis is not in the clear yet."

"What do you mean?"

While Beast remained focused on the console, Xavier explained.

"Think back to the attack we witnessed on one of the garrisons. I knew there had to be a reason behind it. As it turns out, he wasn't after Hodge or Genosha's army. He was after Hodge's weapons. He must have figured out that he was commanding and coordinating them using an array of communications networks that each garrison is linked to. Why else would he go so far as to conscript his whole population to defend it?"

"So this network is the key to controlling the sentinels?" she surmised.

"Not quite," said the Professor, "The sentinels are governed by an AI. But they are subject to commands delivered by Hodge himself. Magneto must have known this when he had the Brotherhood take one over and override the system. That way he could send his own signal. He was able to deliver a fine tuned electromagnetic surge attuned to a resonant frequency that overwhelmed the central neural…"

At that point Storm lost track. Unlike Beast or the Professor, she was not a Nobel laureate when it came to physics.

"Okay, I get it. He took control of them," she said, her head already hurting from these revelations, "How do we stop it?"

"By exploiting the one thing he didn't take into account," said Beast, grinning as he brought up a new screen.

"And what's that?"

"Our ability to access the AI, which is still active and receptive to orders," he said as he issued a few more commands, "Hodge may be misguided, but he's no fool. There is a failsafe for these machines. It's just a matter of activating it in the proper way."

Beast sounded confident, which helped reassure Storm of their chances. But as she looked at images of Magneto leading his new sentinel army, she was still concerned. Even if they could stop the sentinels, that wouldn't stop the master of magnetism from continuing his fight.

"What about Magneto? I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a built in failsafe."

It was a valid concern. Professor Xavier had been contemplating that very issue. While keeping an eye on the feed from the sentinels, he checked in with the rest of the X-men using his telepathy. They were still busy fighting the battle, but if what he sensed in them was any indication their chances of ending this were much better.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that either, Storm," said Xavier with a knowing grin, "It appears the X-men have taken the necessary measures."

* * *

**Outside Genosha Garrison**

The battle had been taxing on the Brotherhood just as it had been for the rest of Magneto's mutant army. With the sentinels gone and only minor pockets of resistance from Hodge's henchmen, the Brotherhood gathered themselves in the midst of chaos and destruction. Many mutants were rejoicing at the sight of Magneto taking charge with the sentinels while others struggled to process what they had just gone through, taking in the sight of the dead and injured. But the most troubling casualty of all for the Brotherhood was Pietro, who lay on the charred battlefield dying in the arms of his sister.

The wounded speedster lay dying in the arms of his sister, Wanda. For her, it was a surreal moment. She remained lost in a daze, holding his bloodied body. Lorna flew down to join her. She gasped at the sight of her wounded half-brother. Tears formed in her eyes as she knelt down next to Wanda. The rest of the Brotherhood gathered around as well. They were soon joined by many other mutants from Magneto's army.

"Oh man, Pietro…" said Avalanche, gagging at the sight.

"Poor bugger," said Pyro, "Guess he wasn't fast enough to avoid that."

Wanda looked up and shot Pyro an angry glare.

"Shut up! All of you, just shut up!" she cried, "This…this wasn't supposed to happen. Father promised he would protect us from this."

"Father promises a lot of things," said Lorna, placing a hand on Wanda's shoulder to help calm her down, "I guess he has other priorities."

Wanda shifted bitterly. She believed in her father. She trusted that he would get them through this without any serious losses. It was naïve of her to think he would be able to keep his word. But that didn't make this hurt any less.

"Look on the bright side, Wanda. We still won, didn't we?" said Toad, trying to sound encouraging.

"Maybe some of us did," she said distantly, "But it sure doesn't feel like a victory."

It should have been a moment of triumph. Hodge's forces were retreating. The sentinels were now theirs to control. But Wanda took no satisfaction in such a moment. Nobody in the Brotherhood or the other mutants knew what to say. Then an unexpected voice interrupted this surreal moment.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Wanda," said Cyclops as he arrived at the scene on an ice slide with Iceman and Rogue.

"You gotta be kidding me! X-men?" groaned Avalanche as he took an aggressive stance.

"Stand down, Lance!" ordered Wanda.

Tears were still in her eyes as she looked up at the incoming X-men. Only Lorna seemed happy to see them, especially Bobby.

"Lorna?" he exclaimed upon seeing her.

"Bobby!" she said as she ran up to him after he landed.

Despite a plenty of confusion on Iceman's part, he didn't say a word as Lorna threw her arms around him and pulled him into a firm hug. He was still reeling from the battle in the prison dome and feeling Lorna in his arms was a welcome and appropriate feeling.

While Bobby reunited with his girlfriend, Cyclops approached Wanda. Rogue and Angel, who flew in close behind, joined as well. They were all shocked by the sight of a wounded Pietro. But they didn't take an aggressive stance.

"Oh man, he looks pretty bad," said Angel as he knelt down near Pietro

"Get away from him!" demanded Wanda, "What are you doing here?"

"Take it easy, Wanda. We're not here to fight," said the X-leader.

"Dang, and here I was hoping to get another crack at you punks," grunted Blob.

"Keep talking, lard-ass. Ya may get your chance," quipped Rogue.

Blob was ready to attack for that remark. Many more of Magneto's army was just as willing. But Wanda didn't let it get that far. She fired a hex bolt into the air to signal everyone to stay back. She didn't like the X-men any more than the rest of the Brotherhood, but she could tell they were being sincere.

"What do you want, Cyclops? The fight is over," said Wanda.

"You're right. It is over. And nobody has won," said Cyclops.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you see Magneto take control of the sentinels?" exclaimed Toad.

"Hodge has been contained. His regime is officially over. And Professor Xavier is about to take the sentinels offline…permanently," said the X-leader firmly.

"What? Have you completely lost it?" exclaimed Pyro, "Magneto was going to use those things to end this war!"

"No, he was just going to start another," said Cyclops, "The losses you've suffered here…they'll be nothing compared to what he'll unleash. That's why we're stopping him before it gets to that point. And if we do, we can to stop the bloodshed here and now. But only if you're willing to work with us."

"Yeah right! Why would we ever want to work with you?" scoffed Avalanche.

Cyclops then turned to Rogue, who still had the healing and shape shifting powers she absorbed earlier from a couple of prisoners. She nodded, knowing full well what he was hinting at. She didn't like the idea of working with the Brotherhood either. But she could see why this was necessary.

"If you doubt us, consider this a token of our sincerity," said Cyclops, "Rogue, you know what to do."

"Ah'm on it, sugah," she affirmed.

Despite Wanda's protective hold on her brother, Rogue knelt down so she was hovering over his body. She tapped into the healing power she absorbed, causing her hand to glow in a soft blue halo. Then with determined focus, she waved her hand over Pietro's wounds. The soothing light quickly engulfed his body and before the eyes of Wanda and everyone else present, his bloodied wounds were miraculously healed.

"Hnn…" groaned the speedster, blood still dripping from his mouth.

"Pietro!" gasped Wanda upon hearing his voice.

With a final sweep, the light faded and Rogue rose up and stepped back. She didn't have enough power to heal him completely. He was still sore, battered, and very weak. But he would survive. Through the pain and confusion, Pietro Maximoff awoke to a very relieved sister and an unexpected sight.

"Ugh…Wanda," said Pietro in a raspy voice, "What…what the hell are the X-men doing here?"

"So much for gratitude," muttered Rogue.

"I'd still take it," commented Angel, "That's the biggest compliment you'll ever get from Quicksilver."

Despite her brother's poor manners, Wanda managed to smile. She felt a great sense of relief as did Lorna, who was still in Bobby's arms. She smiled back at Wanda, showing her sense of relief as well. Many of the other mutants from Magneto's army shared their sentiment. The X-men were good at gaining the right credibility. The rest of the Brotherhood was still apprehensive though, but they begrudgingly kept silent.

It left Wanda at an impasse. The X-men just helped her even though she and the Brotherhood had started this war. And if what they said was true about her father they would be faced with a difficult choice. Either keep fighting or try and salvage whatever peace they could. And after what just happened with her brother her choice was clear.

"Do you understand now, Wanda?" said Cyclops, "Are you willing to hear us out? We can't end this without you and the Brotherhood."

Wanda stood up to face her father's enemies. Swallowing her pride, she turned to the mutant army behind her who were awaiting her decision and then back to Cyclops.

"What do you need us to do?" she said.

Cyclops smiled as did the rest of the X-men. Few ever thought they would live to see the day when the Brotherhood humbled themselves like this, but if they were to end this in the best possible way they needed to work together. The rest of the Brotherhood didn't seem to happy with it, but none were willing to oppose Wanda at this point. She made it clear she was now in charge.

But before they could start discussing their plans, Lorna noticed something strange.

"Hey wait a minute, where's that Wolverine guy?" she asked.

The rest of the X-men held back their laughter. They were surprised it took them this long to notice. But it was bound to come up sooner or later.

"He…caught another ride," said Iceman with an ominous grin, "But don't worry. He'll catch up."

* * *

**Moments Ago**

It seemed as though the X-men were too late. Just as the garrison on the coast came into sight, they watched as Magneto took control of the sentinels. Using the antenna array from the complex, he summoned sentinels from all over the island. Soon the sky was filled with the giant robot humanoids. They were all heading towards their new master and that didn't bode well for the outcome of this conflict.

"Oh man, it looks like we're too late," said Iceman anxiously, "Magneto's already in his supreme/overlord triumphant pose."

"What in the hell is he doing anyways?" wondered Rogue.

"Looks like he's taking control of the sentinels," surmised Cyclops, "This must be his endgame."

"Magneto and the sentinels on the same side? Oh we have so gotta stop this!" grunted Wolverine.

"No argument here, Wolverine. Any idea how?" said Iceman skeptically.

It did seem like an unwinnable battle at this point. With the sentinels on his side, Magneto would be virtually unstoppable. It was something they had to stop.

"I already know how," said the former living weapon as he turned to Angel, "Wings, ya think you can fly me up to one of those?"

"Why what are you going to do? Hitch a ride?" scoffed the winged mutant.

"Yep! You got a better way to get close to Magneto?"

Angel looked at him strangely. He couldn't possibly be serious. But he quickly recalled the last conversation he had with Wolverine. He was not one to kid around or make jokes. If he said he had a plan then he was dead serious.

"That's crazy, Wolverine!" exclaimed Rogue.

"I know," he replied, "Which is why it's gonna work."

He then turned back to Angel.

"Now are you gonna fly me up or am I gonna have to claw my way onto one of those things?"

"You know I would say that's a risky, foolhardy idea at best. But when has that ever stopped us before?" shrugged Angel.

"Never, now let's stop the chit-chat and get going!"

But before Angel could take off with Wolverine, Cyclops stepped in.

"Wait!" he said, stopping the feral mutant in his path.

"You're not gonna try and stop me, are ya Summers?" growled Wolverine.

"Would that even slow you down?" quipped the X-leader, "Just be careful up there. While I know it may be tempting, don't kill Magneto. Just stop him."

"Yeah right!" he scoffed, "After all the shit he's pulled?"

"I mean it, Wolverine," said Cyclops seriously, "Make sure he survives. He'll have to if we're going to put an end to this."

"And how the hell are we gonna do that?"

Cyclops looked towards the garrison where he saw the Brotherhood in the distance. They looked distressed about something. In all his training with the X-men, one of the most difficult aspects of being a leader was finding a solution for an impossible situation. In his experiences, a solution wasn't always possible. Only compromise would work. And compromise always required a certain sacrifice by both parties. This was one of them.

"I have a plan," he said assertively, "For it to work, we need Magneto to live. I know you don't like me, Wolverine. But you're an X-man and I need you to trust me. This may be our only chance to end this."

The idea of trusting Cyclops never held much appeal for Wolverine. But as much as he disliked him, he had seen first hand how the X-leader was able to handle himself. He could win battles with tactics he wasn't good with. Even though there was still plenty of bitterness between them, Cyclops never let it stop him from respecting him as an X-man. The least he could do was return the favor.

"Fine…I'll be gentle," muttered Wolverine, "But you better know what you're doing, bub! You don't get second chances in games like this!"

"I know the stakes, Logan," assured Cyclops, "You do your part and I'll do mine. We're a team. We'll only get through this if we work like one."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Teamwork solves everything," he said dryly, "You're like a freakin' infomercial!"

"It helps to reinforce the point," shrugged Angel, "Now come on. If you're going to do this crazy stunt we better hurry before we run out of sentinels for you to jump."

Rolling his eyes, Wolverine grabbed Angel by the arms as he flew him up into the sky where the last few sentinels were on their way to join Magneto. But before he was out of sight Cyclops, Rogue, and Iceman silently wished him luck. Wolverine was crazy but bold to take on Magneto with a sentinel army at his back, but if anyone could take him down it was him.

"Ah hope he doesn't get himself killed up there," mused Rogue.

"He'll be fine," said Cyclops confidently, "The Professor said he and Beast were almost done on their end. We better make sure we're clear on ours."

"And how are we going to do that?" said Iceman skeptically, "Team up with the Brotherhood?"

Cyclops suppressed a grin as he got back on the ice slide with Rogue and Iceman.

"Something like that," he said, "We just have to stop the fighting. It's the only way we can end this once and for all."

* * *

**Over The Indian Ocean**

Flying high over vast stretches of ocean, Magneto stood on the shoulder of one of the sentinels as he led his new advanced army on a new attack. He was focused in a way he had never been before. At last he had the means strike at the corrupt human order. Every army of every country, every institution of every society, and every citizen of every nation would soon know that their era of dominance was ending. If it cost the lives of thousands if not millions of humans and mutants, including that of his son, so be it.

In the waters blow, Magneto saw his first target. A large collection of naval vessels, both military and private, were stationed in a vast blockade around the waters of Genosha. Among them were aircraft carriers, battleships, cruisers, and nuclear submarines that were currently surfaced. He could tell from the flags that they were from many different nations including America, Germany, France, Britain, India, Russia, and China. Apparently all the major players in the international game were taking an interest on the affairs of Genosha. They seemed poised to strike the moment things got out of hand, but that time had long since passed. With the world watching, he prepared to demonstrate his new power.

"Is this all humanity has to offer?" he scoffed.

The master of magnetism took to the air, again and with seething intent ordered five sentinels to fly out ahead of them and charge their primary weapons. On the ships below, crew members and civilians alike watched with dread as Magneto commanded his sentinel army against him.

"Dear God…" said an American admiral, "Sound the alarm! Order every ship to fire on that son-of-a-bitch now!"

The crews of the ships scrambled to their stations, manning every anti-aircraft gun and surface-to-air missile they had available. Even ships from other countries followed the warning of the American fleet, arming whatever weapons they had and firing them directly at Magneto. Soon missiles and bullets filled the air, all of which were locked on the master of magnetism.

"Pitiful," he scoffed, not even remotely phased.

With a casual gesture, several sentinels flew out ahead of him and started shooting down the missiles with their hand-mounted lasers. As for the many bullets that came his way, he casually deflected them with a magnetic field. Not one attack got through to him or his sentinels. There was no stopping him. Now it was his turn.

"You all had your chance," mused Magneto, "You've had many chances and you have squandered them all. Now all homo sapiens will suffer the long overdue consequences of their savagery!"

With another forceful gesture, he ordered the sentinels to fire their primary energy weapons. In a single simultaneous attack, the five sentinels he commanded unleashed their blasts. They were all targeted at different parts of the blockade and all would strike with similar ferocity.

"Hit the deck!" yelled many of the ships commanders.

Five enormous blue balls of energy struck right at the base of the fleet, exploding in a blinding flash of light just above the water. Huge shockwaves and devastating blasts toppled the massive vessels. The aircraft carriers were ground zero for the blast. Representing the heads of the fleets, Magneto knew if they were taken out there would be no possibility of a counterstrike. The blast made quick work of them. Some had their hulls literally blown open as if they were made of tin foil. Even for the ships not in the blast radius, the explosions caused titanic waves that capsized many of the smaller vessels and even sent some surfaced submarines tumbling into the water.

Thousands of horrified sailors abandoned ship and leapt desperately into the choppy waters below. Any ship that remained seaworthy were scattered and disorganized, rendering any hopes of a counterattack all but impossible. Many ship commanders ordered a retreat. Some bravely stood by and tried to fight. But regardless of their response, their fates would all be the same. They were the lucky ones. These were just the first casualties in a far greater conflict to come.

"How does it feel?" seethed the master of magnetism, making sure his voice was still being broadcasted all over the world, "For too long you've oppressed, subdued, and dominated those deemed inferior! Now you are _all_ inferior! A lesser creature doomed to extinction to make way for a stronger, superior species! It is the mutants of the world that shall henceforth reign supreme! Any that oppose us will face oblivion! Every man, woman, and child all of the world must bow down and submit to…"

But before Magneto could finish delivering his message, he was cut off. Without warning, the sentinels started shorting out. The glowing red lights in their eyes started flashing ominously and every unit in sight began thrashing erratically. Stunned, Magneto tried to reassert control. But they weren't responding.

"_Warning. Fatal error detected. AI compromised. Backups failing."_

Grunting in frustration, Magneto tried to hold the failing machines up with his powers.

"You miserable piles of scrap! You can't fail on me now! I'm so close! My dream is finally within my reach! I will _not_ be denied!"

But while Magneto was struggling to keep the sentinels upright, a familiar presence emerged from one behind him.

"Hey Magneto!" growled Wolverine from the shoulder of the robot humanoid, "Do the world a favor and _shut the fuck up_!"

With a feral roar, Wolverine leapt off the failing machine and plunged towards the hovering master of magnetism. Cyclops was right. Professor Xavier and Beast did come through. They took care of the sentinels. Now he was going to take care of Magneto.

The master of magnetism barely had time to react as he turned around and saw the feral mutant plunging towards him. He was about to strike back with a magnetic pulse, but before he could Wolverine tumbled into him and grabbed him by the neck. His concentration broken, Magneto's magnetic hold on himself and the sentinels failed and they all plunged towards the choppy waters below.

For Wolverine, the only struggle was not choking him to death. He was tempted to just plunge his claws into this madman and end it on the spot. But he made a promise to the rest of the X-men that he would spare the master of magnetism…this time anyways. He knew full well Magneto wasn't going to make it easy for him. He was a man with an adamantium skeleton fighting a man that could bend metal any way he wanted. He had to deliver the finishing blow now before it was too late.

"Ack! Wolverine!" choked Magneto in a rage as he struggled under Wolverine's grip.

"Don't tell me you're surprised, bub!" growled Wolverine as the fell faster.

His head was starting to spin as they tumbled through the air with Logan clutching his throat. He was on the verge of passing out when he finally managed to summon his powers to resist the feral mutant. But it wasn't enough to make him let go.

"You've already lost!" he choked out, "Don't…you see? It's over! Mutants…have won! And still…the X-men dare defy me?"

"Defy _this_!"

Despite the magnetic resistance, Wolverine managed to lunge forth and head butt the master of magnetism head on. Thanks to his metal skull, it was enough to knock him out cold. It even knocked his helmet off, ensuring he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

With Magneto out cold, Wolverine grabbed hold of him and shifted their bodies so that he was under him and would take the brunt end of the impact. The clear ocean waters were coming up fast. If he was to keep his promise to spare this man, he was going to have to endure his share of pain.

"I outta let you die. Hell, nothing would make me happier right now!" grunted Wolverine as he kept a firm hold on the unconscious Magneto, "Even if I'm a monster, I'm an X-man first! Remember that because you may not be so lucky next time!"

The former living weapon braced himself as he impacted the water at terminal velocity. It was like hitting a wall of cement, but it was nothing he couldn't survive. Gritting his teeth through the impact he made sure Magneto didn't hit too hard or stay underwater too long. After shaking off the sting, Wolverine swam to the surface with the unconscious Magneto on his back. He surfaced just in time to watch the army of sentinels plunge into the water. It was quite a sight, watching the once deadly machines fall lifelessly into the water. But it was a satisfying sight. It signaled the end of this chaotic conflict.

After enduring some rough waves, Wolverine swam over to a nearby sentinel that was still floating. He dragged Magneto along with him and pulled him up onto the lifeless humanoid where he could catch his breath and dry off. Once safely atop the sentinel he saw a number of motorboats heading his way. Wolverine was able to make out that they were representatives of the American and British Navy with other soldiers from the UN. Magneto had done a lot of damage. Now humans and mutant alike were going to have to work it out.

"Guess the easy part is over," sighed Wolverine as the boats drew near, "Now comes the real challenge…cleaning up Magneto's mess."

* * *

**White House – Oval Office**

Like much of the world, the president and his staff watched the events on Genosha unfold. From the moment Hodge unveiled his sentinels to the ominous message Magneto broadcasted all over the world, they saw the whole thing. Now it was over. His navel chief just informed him that they apprehended Magneto and was in UN custody. Live broadcasts from spy planes indicated that the fighting had stopped. Cameron Hodge had been officially defeated. But before the world could begin processing the grave implications of this affair, Professor Charles Xavier sent out another global message using the same signal Magneto had used.

"_This is Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-men and a lifelong proponent of peace. This message is to inform the world that the battle on Genosha is over. Cameron Hodge and his sentinel army has been subdued. Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood and the instigator of this uprising, has also been defeated. His followers have agreed to stop fighting and Hodge's subordinates have laid down their arms."_

The news was a bittersweet revelation to everyone, including the president. But there were still those who saw this as a mutant-led conflict and Xavier made it clear that there was more to this than anyone could have realized.

"_What happened today was needless and cruel. It had little to do with the human/mutant conflict. In addition to this broadcast I am sending out a global message through the internet that will soon be received by millions, civilian and government alike. This message will contain details surrounding Hodge's devious plans to use mutants and the sentinels to seize power on a global scale. It also contains details of the horrendous abuses he's inflicted on his mutant population and even his own citizens."_

Images on the broadcast played out all over the world, detailing the prison dome under which so many mutants suffered. He also showed images of the dire poverty his citizens lived under. They were disturbing if not sickening. It confirmed for the president what so many in the international community had feared. For all of Cameron Hodge's grandstanding, he was still just a tyrant.

"_While I understand many remain fearful over these complicated affairs, I urge the leaders of the world to set aside their uncertainties and help us restore peace. My X-men are working with the citizens of Genosha and Magneto's mutant army to ensure a reasonable and peaceful resolution. But we can only succeed with help from the rest of the world. That is why I invite authorities, international and otherwise, to come to Genosha and help us settle this matter. I understand it will not resolve every issue concerning mutants and humans, but it is my sincere hope that it take us off the path to war. Further instructions will be relayed shortly. Thank you and I hope that together we can get back to fostering peace."_

The broadcast ended with those words of hope. It left the president and much of his staff speechless. Even Senator Robert Kelly, who had been a supporter of Cameron Hodge's initiative, was at a loss for words. Clearly the president had a decision to make and his decision may set the tone for what many other countries would do. He could place his trust in this controversial figure or continue the conflict in hopes of attaining a more favorable outcome.

After being deceived by Hodge and coming so close to total chaos under Magneto, conflict was the last thing on anybody's mind. Mutants were still the subject of fear and mistrust, but after this nobody would be willing to start another fight. Nobody would be able to contain their outrage either. People like Senator Kelly who said mutants were dangerous were somewhat vindicated. But that didn't mean conflict was the solution.

All eyes were on the president now. His joint chiefs and advisors were looking to him for a decision. What he chose now could very well lead them down a tenuous new path in the course of global affairs.

"Well Mr. President? What do you think?" said the secretary of state, "Should we go along with Charles Xavier?"

"Excuse me, but I don't think it's right to make such a decision right now," argued Senator Kelly, "We don't even know if we can trust this man!"

"I would lower your voice if I were you, Senator," said one of the joint chiefs firmly, "You were the one saying we should throw our support behind Hodge and look what he turned out to be."

The senator begrudgingly conceded. His trust in that madman really was misplaced. It was a mistake he would have to make sure he didn't make again.

"Point taken," he said bitterly, "But that doesn't mean that I'm wrong."

The senator then turned back to the president.

"Mr. President, I know it's been a long day and we're all reeling, but that doesn't mean you need to take this kind of a risk. Even if he is telling the truth, that doesn't mean he and those X-men of his will be able to keep up their end. We may get caught up in a conflict that will only make things worse in the long run!"

The president took a moment to digest the senator's words. He looked at his advisors and then back at the TV screen with Charles Xavier's image still blaring. This was a big decision for a president whose term was almost up. But if he was going to make a lasting impression on his final term, he might as well take a chance. With his legacy and the future of the world in mind, the commander-in-chief made his decision.

"Thank you for your concerns, Senator. I assure you I'm not taking this lightly," he said as he stood up and addressed his staff, "But regardless of what we all think about mutants, I think it's safe to say that nobody wants war. And if this Charles Xavier is out for peace, we owe it to ourselves and the world to hear him out."

* * *

**Genosha – 3 Days Later**

Professor Charles Xavier knew from experience that peace was not an easy cause to fight for. All too often, human nature got in the way. Magneto said it himself. Humans fear what they don't understand and when complicated situations arise it is only natural to fear any resolution, even a peaceful one. But there were some aspects of human nature that worked to his advantage. When given a choice between peace and war, by and large people chose peace. He boldly gave the leaders of the world a chance to make that choice and they thankfully chose peace.

In only a matter of days a massive international task force was assembled. After the President of the United States made his decision to take up his offer, over 100 nations signed on and joined in the rebuilding process. Hoards of troops, diplomats, and UN personnel descended upon the island nation. News crews from all over the world arrived to cover the affair amid tight security. Together with the X-men, they started picking up the pieces. Wanda made sure the Brotherhood and the remnants of Magneto's mutant army cooperated. Even the mutants who had been prisoners under Hodge cooperated. But there were still many issues left to be resolved.

Just outside the main palace in the capital city, Xavier wheeled his wheelchair out onto the same balcony Cameron Hodge once stood on. Standing beside him were Scott and Hank. They watched as legions of Genoshan citizens followed UN peacekeeping troops to the major port just outside the capital. Along the way they passed by hundreds of mutants, who were using their powers to clean up debris and set up new dwellings.

"I have to hand it to you, Charles. You really pulled one out of the proverbial fire," said Hank, "It's amazing how so many nations are working together to lay this matter to rest."

"I'm as surprised as you, old friend," smiled Xavier, "The politics of this situation may be complicated, but that doesn't mean the politicians can't be reasonable."

"Who ever would have guessed?" Scott chuckled, "You even seem to have won the president's support. And you didn't even vote for the guy."

"Thankfully, he doesn't hold that against me. While I'm relieved they were willing to work with us on this matter, I don't think we'll win ourselves many additional allies. There is still a lot of disagreement over the future of Genosha."

"So I've heard," said Scott in a more serious tone as he watched endless lines of citizens make their way towards the docks, "Hodge really did a number on his people. He sucked away every resource to develop his sentinels. I can't blame them for wanting to leave."

"Me neither," said Hank, "It's a good thing a number of countries were willing to offer asylum. But I suspect part of it has to do with the mutant prisoners and Magneto's followers wanting to stay. As brutalized as they were, I think Hodge did a good job of instilling the fear of mutants in them."

"Indeed," sighed Xavier, "It's a shame it must come to this. Five million displaced Genoshans is going to cause strife wherever they go. In addition, an island nation populated almost entirely by mutants is sure to cause further controversy. But so long as all sides are committed to avoiding war, we can only hope it will work out for the better."

"You believe Wanda Maximoff will stay true to her word? Even after we've handed Magneto over to international authorities?" asked Hank warily.

"She'll keep her word. I know she will," said Scott strongly.

"What makes you so certain?" wondered Hank.

"I just am," said the X-leader, "Besides, she is her father's daughter. Magneto may be a devious man, but he's still a man of his word. It's a trait his kids seem to share."

"Indeed," said Xavier in agreement.

It seemed reasonable. Looking out towards the port, they could see Wanda helping the other mutants clean up the area and set up new dwellings. There was still some bitterness among the mutant population, especially those that had been prisoners, and they showed it towards the anxious citizens as they were escorted onto boats. But a stern glare from Wanda kept them in check. It came as both a relief and a sign to Xavier and his X-men.

"So what happens now, Professor?" wondered Scott, "We stopped the war, but we've got a broken country, five million refugees, an ousted dictator, and a bunch of mutants with nowhere else to go."

"I wish I knew, Scott," said Xavier distantly, "This ordeal has greatly changed the status quo for humans and mutants. People are going to be wary of Genosha just as they'll be wary of us. But our goal will not change. Whatever may happen with Hodge, Magneto, and Genosha, it is our responsibility to ensure that peace prevails over war."

"I'm sure that will be a challenge, Charles," said Hank, "But I believe we're up to it. If we can stare down giant robotic death machines and mutant armies led by Magneto, I'm sure we can do our part as peace brokers."

"I'm sure we can as well," said the Professor, "But it's also worth noting that when the status quo changes, the rules change as well. With the sentinels now public knowledge and the Brotherhood changing their goals, we'll all face numerous changes. And the X-men must be ready to change with them."

It seemed like a daunting notion. Change always was. The X-men knew that better than most people. But as they gazed out across the Genoshan landscape where diplomats, government officials, soldiers, mutants, and refugees worked to adjust to this new world accordingly, it was only proper that X-men to adjust with them.

As they watched officials come and go, they saw Wanda Maximoff look up towards them. She was standing on a street corner with the Brotherhood and a number of mutants clearing out sentinel debris, keeping an eye on the convoy of refugees looking to flee the island. She was clearly conflicted over her role in this. With her father imprisoned, she was now the leader by default. Knowing that the X-men played a part in making it possible, there was no shortage of resentment between them. Regardless of her feelings towards them, she kept her end of the deal.

It wasn't the most peaceful gesture. The human/mutant conflict still hung heavily over both sides. Further conflict had been avoided and that was enough for now.

* * *

**Genosha Capital City**

Wanda Maximoff had been distant since the conflict ended. The events of the past three days were surreal for her. She watched as UN officials hauled her father off for his crimes along with Cameron Hodge. She wasn't sure what to think because what she thought was a fight to liberate mutants had just been a ploy by a madman looking to gain power. In a ways her father was no better, using the same tactics as Hodge to assert his own agenda. It wasn't exactly the kind of noble endeavor she wanted to be a part of.

Unlike the rest of the Brotherhood, she believed their cause required the right perspective. To just wage war without provocation didn't make them liberators. It just made them thugs. Her father didn't share in her perspective. He would have left her and Pietro to die while he was off conquering humanity. To him, it was a price worth paying for his cause. To her, it was a sacrifice she was not willing to make.

From that reasoning, she made a deal with the X-men. They saved Pietro's life and spared her father's in exchange for peace. Considering how easily they could have just let them both die, it was a fair trade. She was certain her father wouldn't approve of such a deal. A majority of his mutant army didn't approve either. There were even parts of it she didn't approve because it wouldn't grant mutants the justice they deserved. But she made a deal and she was not going back on her word.

At the moment she was watching as the Brotherhood and a number of strength endowed mutants helped demolish some of the decaying and decrepit buildings in the heart of the capital. At the same time a number of military convoys were passing by, transferring non-mutant citizens to the docks where boats were waiting. Occasionally, someone made a snide or crass comment, but one look from her was usually enough to shut them up.

"Three days and you still have that same scowl," said Lance, who was taking a break from the work, "Your father would be so proud."

"If you just came here to make comments, save yourself the trouble. I already broke Pyro's nose and he was trying to cheer me up."

"I don't think flirting with you counts as cheering up. It's just obnoxious," Lance pointed out, "Then again what do you expect that not job? I'm surprised he's resisted the urge to pick a fight for this long."

"He better if he knows what's good for him," muttered Wanda, "Otherwise I'll break more than his nose."

Lance scoffed as he watched the stoic woman. She tried to hide it, but he could see it in her eyes. She defied her father by working with the X-men. She defied a lot of people by stopping the war. Even if it was for the better, that didn't mean it was right.

She felt his critical gaze on him and her mood shifted.

"Did you check on Pietro?" she asked distantly.

"Yep," sighed Lance.

"He's still not talking to me, is he?"

"Can you blame him? You're going along with Xavier of all people. Even if you did save his life, don't expect him to thank you anytime soon."

"I figured as such. Pietro never was big on gratitude," sighed Wanda, "But it's not his scorn that bothers me. It's my father's. I know he wouldn't approve of this. He would have wanted us to keep fighting until the last man, sacrificing life and limb until all of humanity was subdued."

"So why didn't you?" asked Lance.

"Because I'm not like him," she said bitterly, "I can't make that sacrifice when the cause was built on a lie. You saw that report from Xavier like the rest of the world. Hodge was using us. We weren't liberators. We were pawns. And I don't see that kind of sacrifice as being very noble."

"Why should it matter? The outcome would have been the same."

"We don't know that," said Wanda in a serious tone, "For all we know it could have been the death of our kind. Even if it wasn't, we would still be no better than Hodge."

"I don't see why that would matter," scoffed Lance.

"It does matter, Lance," she said strongly, "Maybe not to you or my father, but it really matters. There's a difference between fighting for a greater cause and just plain fighting. One has a better outcome and the other doesn't. It may not be popular, but my father always taught me that what's popular isn't always what's right."

It was an ironic message for her to recall, given there was little doubt her father would have gone about this differently. But her father was a complicated man.

"Mutants will have their time," assured Wanda, "For now, we do what must to make a better future for ourselves."

"I don't see how going along with Xavier is going to do much for our future," said Lance, "So long as your father's behind bars, we're pretty much screwed."

"I wouldn't go that far, Lance," said the Scarlet Witch with hope in her tone, "We have a great opportunity here on Genosha. With so many humans leaving we may for the first time have a land we can call our own…a land where mutants can live and prosper without fear of being oppressed. It may not be on as large a scale as my father envisioned, but it could potentially benefit everybody. If by doing so means I have to defy my father and trust Charles Xavier, then that's one sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Lance still wasn't convinced, but he wasn't about to make the same mistake Pyro made and test Wanda's temper. He didn't like the idea of being privy to the X-men, but Wanda was right about the potential. They had a chance to start anew and further their plans in a different way. At the very least it would give them a much better base of operations than the old lair.

Wanda truly didn't care if the others weren't convinced. She made the decision and they were going to go through with it. So long as her father was not involved, they may as well make the best of it. Their cause was shaken, but not deterred. Genosha was once a place of oppression for mutants everywhere. Now it could be a beacon of hope. That was a victory in and of itself.

As for how her father would respond, that was anyone's guess. For now she would just have to do her best to lead. He would certainly have his say once he got out. Even though Xavier was resolute about Magneto facing justice, Wanda knew better than anybody that no prison could hold him. It was only a matter of time before he returned. And she was going to make sure she was ready.

* * *

**Genosha Beach**

While this ordeal had been difficult on everyone, few people suffered as many complications as Lorna. She got involved in this war under grave circumstances. She was not spurred on by violence or a desire to join a mutant uprising. Her reasons for being here were personal. It revolved around her family and situations she had no control over. Even for someone like her who wielded great power, it made her feel very vulnerable. But now that it was over she could finally step back and take it all in. Standing by her side was Bobby and he was there to support her.

He was surprised enough to see her present when the X-men arrived. Bobby never expected to see her fighting alongside Magneto. And he was relieved to discover that it wasn't by choice. He knew she was not like the Brotherhood. She was too good-natured to fight on the side of violence. But that only made him more curious as to why she would go along with Magneto in the first place. She avoided the issue ever since the fighting stopped. He respected her wishes, but it was an issue he couldn't forget.

Together, they walked along a beach near the coast. Bobby was taking a break from helping the X-men. With the cleanup well underway he figured now was as good a good time to catch up with her.

"So how are you holding up?" he asked, holding her hand as he walked with her.

"I'm getting there," said Lorna, "I caught up with Wanda and Pietro. I'm glad Wanda's doing her part, but it may be a while before Pietro comes around."

"I'll bet. Guess he can't be fast at everything," joked Bobby.

That evoked a good laugh. But his expression grew serious again. The mention of Wanda and Pietro brought up just one part of this issue that had been bothering him. It seemed as good a point as any to address it.

"So…" he said distantly, "It's true then, isn't it? You are Magneto's daughter."

Lorna looked away from him sadly.

"Yes…it's true," she affirmed, "I…guess it shouldn't come as a total shock. As if my powers weren't a dead giveaway."

"That or your cunning charm," said Bobby, trying not to make too much of it, "But why didn't you tell me about it earlier? I mean yeah, I sort of suspected it. That doesn't mean we shouldn't at least talk about it."

"I know," she conceded, "It's just so hard. The issue of my father has always been a touchy subject. My mother always gets a little worked up when I mention it. I can see now why she wanted to keep me from him, but she never explained the details to me."

"Well the _details_ are a bit hard for any parent to discuss."

"It's not _those_ details that concern me," said Lorna, rolling her eyes, "It's everything else. I get the feeling there was more to my birth than either she or Magneto are letting on. I just…I don't know what to make of it."

Bobby tried to comfort her by pulling her into a warm embrace. She clung to him, swallowing a lump in her throat as she tried to stay strong. But in a situation like this that was a remote possibility at best.

"Is that why you joined him?" asked Bobby, "Because you wanted to know the truth?"

"It's…part of the reason," she said as more tears filled her eyes, "Remember the night of our first date? When Wanda and Pietro dropped in and delivered that _message_ to me?"

"How could I forget?" he muttered, "I take it that was a warning shot to prepare you for the truth. I'm sure Magneto does that for all his kids."

"Not exactly," said Lorna distantly, "That coming revelation they hinted at…it wasn't about my father. It was about my mother."

"What do you mean?" asked Bobby anxiously.

Lorna held back another round of sobs. Even though this conflict was over for everyone else, it was just starting for her.

"She…she's sick," she choked out, "A week after they gave me that message she sat me down and told me she got back from the doctors. And they…they think she might have cancer."

That hit hard. Bobby wasn't sure how to react. For a moment they stopped walking and he found himself caressing her face.

"Cancer? How bad is it?" he asked her.

"That's just it. They don't know!" she cried, "They weren't able to do the right test. On that same day, my mom found out she was being let go by her job. So we lost our insurance. Now if we couldn't get to a doctor she could die!"

Bobby tried to calm her down, but she continued to sob.

"I…I was scared. That's why I started working more and skipping out on our dates," she said solemnly, "But then Magneto came to me. He said he could help my mother if I helped him with his uprising."

"Why would he help? Magneto's not one for compassion, especially humans," said Bobby curiously.

"I guess he just wanted a reason to get me on his side," she said bitterly, "I had no choice. He said he knew this mutant, a Morlock, who had the power to diagnose any disease. When I left to join him, that mutant showed up."

"What did he find out?" asked Bobby intently.

Lorna was silent for a moment, gathering herself as she came to the most difficult part of this issue. She tried to be strong, but the truth was still difficult to digest.

"I don't know the details, but I know it's bad," she said sadly, "Without treatment, she won't last long. He promised once this was over he would use any means to save her. I'm not sure if he was just leading me on, but if there was any chance to save my mother I had to take it. I know it was wrong. I helped that madman wage a war for crying out loud! But I…I didn't know what else to do!"

At that point she broke down. She buried her face in Bobby's shoulder and cried her heart out. So much was bearing down on her. She had the guilt of having helped Magneto, who would have killed millions if the X-men hadn't stop him. And she had the weight of her dying mother. All Bobby could do was hold in his arms and comfort her as best he could.

"It's okay Lorna," he told her softly, "You did nothing wrong."

"No…I was a coward," she sobbed.

"You were trying to save your mother. There's nothing cowardly about that," he said.

"I just keeled over and went along with him when I could've done something! I could've…"

"It was a damn near impossible situation, Lorna. You can't beat yourself up over it," he said strongly, "Nobody will blame you for wanting to save your mother. Magneto's the jerk here. He's the one who used you."

Bobby held her tighter as Lorna continued to sob. His words helped with the deep guilt she felt. She always tried to be strong, wanting to live up to the heroic standards of the X-men. Helping Magneto wasn't very heroic even if it was for her mother. Forgiving herself wasn't going to be easy, but knowing that Bobby forgave her was a good start.

That was still just part of her many problems. Guilt was something she could get over. Lorna still faced a very difficult predicament with her mother.

"Oh god, I must be the unluckiest person alive!" she lamented, "Magneto's my father and my mother is dying! What the hell am I going to do?"

"Well you can't do much about Magneto being your father, but we can still help your mother," said Bobby with a reassuring smile, "I'll talk to the Professor. I'm sure he'll help. He's a cancer survivor himself. He knows all the best doctors. He can get you through this!"

"But Magneto said the cancer is too advanced," she sobbed, "He said only he had the tools to help her."

"Magneto says a lot of things and more often than not he's full of it," said Bobby strongly, "Lorna, I can't say I know what you're going through because I don't. And I can't promise you it'll all work out because I can't do miracles. It's not one of my powers. If it was, trust me I'd fix this in a second."

That brought somewhat of a smile to Lorna even as she wiped the tears from her eyes. But Bobby's gaze remained sincere as he caressed her face.

"But there is one thing I can promise you," he said, "I can and will be by your side. Let me and the X-men help you. I promise we'll do everything we can. I care about you. And I'll do whatever it takes to ease your suffering."

Then in a loving gesture, he leaned in and kissed her. It didn't make Lorna's problems go away, but it did ease her pain. Looking at him and back at everything she had done, she saw how difficult it had been for her to make these decisions. She wanted so desperately to believe her father would just wave his hand and fix everything. But as she stood in his arms, surrounded by his tender affection, it all seemed so much clearer. This didn't have to be a difficult decision. It just had to be the right one.

With a solemn smile she pulled him in closer and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you, Bobby," she said through her tears, "You really are a hero."

"It's what we X-men do," he said with a smile as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again. It was a fitting way to leave behind the mistakes and focus on the present. It was going to be hard enough for Lorna dealing with her father being the master of magnetism. It was going to be even harder with a sick mother. But she wasn't alone in dealing with her problems. Bobby made sure she remembered that as they move forward together.

* * *

**Genosha Capital – Main Port**

"What about spirit? Or ghost? Or phaser? Come on, at least try and help me out!"

"Seriously Kitty, is this really the time you wanna go over codenames?" groaned Rogue as she caught her breath a bit.

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Kitty Pryde, "If there's one thing we should take away from this mess it's that anything can happen at any time! And when it does, I want to have a codename!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and exchanged looks with Angel and Ororo, both of whom were helping out. They were on the docks, helping cargo ships and passenger vessels load and unload. For the last two days they were working with UN troops to rescue navel crews that had abandon ship during Magneto's assault. They then helped international forces set up shop on Genosha so they could restore order. With Xavier's help and Wanda's cooperation a plan took shape. The mutants of the island were staying while much of the human population was fleeing. It made for a complicated and delicate affair. But with help from UN peacekeepers and a little mutant ingenuity they were helping to move things along. Kitty overblown enthusiasm wasn't making it easier.

It was somewhat a relief. After such a chaotic affair with Magneto, Hodge, and the sentinels it was kind of nice to get back to less pressing issues. They still hadn't thought of a codename for Kitty, who felt a bit left out despite her contributions to the mission. She proved once again she had the toughness and spirit to be an X-man. But in her mind it wouldn't be complete without a codename.

"So let's try again," said Kitty as she loomed around Rogue and Ororo, "I'm leaning towards shadow, but I get the feeling it's a little too dark. Any ideas on making it a little less sinister?"

"I'll think about it, Kitty," said Ororo as she returned to her work, "But we really should focus on finishing up here. The last boat is almost loaded. We need to make sure the port is clear. A lot of people are looking to leave."

"I know. It's a shame too," said Angel as he flew in from monitor duty, "Hodge really did a number on these. I honestly can't blame them for not wanting to stick around. Kind of reminds me of my old man."

"It seems to be a tradition here on Genosha," said Ororo, "For fifty years it's been ruled by one tyrant or another. There's only so much oppression people can take. When given a chance to start over, they will take it."

"Ya think that'll carry over for the Brotherhood?" said Rogue as she looked back towards the island where the Brotherhood and the mutant army was still lingering, "They'll be stickin' around along with plenty of other mutants. Even without Magneto that's a pretty volatile mix."

"That may be, but it's better than the alternative," said Ororo, "It seems everybody is looking for a fresh start. Maybe the Brotherhood will use follow suit."

"Fat chance," scoffed Rogue, "Give 'em a few weeks. They'll be back to their old tricks."

"Oh quit with the negativity, Rogue," sighed Warren, "We got to have some faith that this will all work out for the better."

"Faith is easier for some people. With you it's pretty much a given," teased Rogue as she tousled his wings, "But bein' raised by Mystique will do that. Ah just hope whatever does come of this is easier than giant robots and psychotic mutant supremacists."

"Don't we all," sighed Ororo, "That reminds me, have you come across Mystique since this all started?"

Rogue shifted at the mention of her mother. It was still a touchy issue and it had crossed her mind since this affair started. But she wasn't ready to confront it just yet.

"Ah'd rather not get into that," she said, "Ah can only handle so many crises at a time."

Ororo nodded respectfully. It was an understandable feeling. After dealing with so many potentially world-threatening crisis, nobody was in the mood to handle another. There were limits even for the X-men. Considering what they overcame with Hodge, Magneto, and world opinion it was safe to say they were spent. Perhaps Rogue was right and this was just a precursor to another conflict. But that was a concern for another day.

"Ooh! I got it! How about Shadowcat?" said Kitty, brimming with excitement.

Ororo, Warren, and Rogue turned towards Kitty. Despite being ignored, she continued to ponder her codename. Only this time it seemed like she had something.

"Hmm…I like it," said Ororo, "I think it suits you."

"I totally agree! Can we make it official? Can I have it snitched into my uniform? I'd love to take a picture and send it to my friends and family back home!"

"Take it easy, Kitty. We'll work out the details later," said the African mutant, trying not to laugh too hard at her enthusiasm.

Kitty rolled her eyes, but nothing could bring her down at this point. She proved her worth as an X-man and had her codename. It was hard not to be excited. Being a hero was important to her. It was part of why she joined the X-men. This difficult mission gave her a taste of what it felt like to be a real hero. She found her place with the X-men. Now she was just going to have to contain herself.

Her enthusiasm was admirable, especially given the circumstances. If only the rest of the team could share some of her energy.

"I'd call this a productive day for the team," commented Warren, "Speaking of which, where are Logan and Jean? I thought they were supposed to help with this."

"Beats meh," shrugged Rogue, "Last Ah heard Jean was helpin' clear out the prison dome and Logan was keepin' an eye on the Brotherhood. It's probably an excuse to avoid bein' around any military types. Ya know how well he gets along with them."

"It's probably better that way," sighed Warren, "I think we've all had our fill of combat for the foreseeable future. I'm ready to lay this whole thing to rest."

"Well said, Warren," said Ororo as she watched the last civilians enter a passenger ship, "But don't get too comfortable. There's an old African proverb. Every end is a beginning and every beginning is an end. This isn't over so we can't be sure which point is a beginning and which is an end. Either way, it's important that we all move forward."

The African woman had a talent for making sense of things. It's part of what made her such a good teacher. This ordeal had been a lesson like any other, only with many far reaching implications. For Rogue, Warren, Kitty, and the rest of the X-men there was plenty left to ponder. Nobody knew what would come of this. Some issues were bound to end while others were poised to begin. Only time would tell how everything would unfold. It was sure to affect not just the team, but the world as well.

* * *

**Logan's Room – Later That Night**

It had been a long, arduous day for the X-men. Between cleaning up the mess on Genosha and helping the UN, everybody was exhausted. As soon as they returned to the mansion, most everybody went straight to bed. But some remained restless. As exhausted as they were, this ordeal gave them a lot to think about. Logan was no exception. In some ways it was a satisfying experience. He got to tear through a bunch of killer sentinels and beat Magneto into unconsciousness. Compared to that, the cleanup with the Brotherhood and the UN was just tedious.

But for all the challenges they faced, it was all worth it when he got back to his room and climbed into bed with Jean. It was the perfect way to end a fight. It also gave them a chance to reconnect. Things had been strained between them lately. Ever since Rogue started dating Scott certain conflicts emerged. It affected Jean more than she let on and it wasn't just because she and Rogue didn't get along. It affected Logan in unexpected ways as well because it forced him to think harder about the one burning question that had been lingering since he arrived. Why was he so drawn to this woman?

Questions and conflicts aside, it all melted away as he held her in his arms. It helped she was only wearing a revealing black spaghetti-strap lace shirt and matching black panties. All he had on were his boxer shorts. It wasn't their usual sleeping attire, but Logan wasn't complaining. She was plenty tired, but she was restless as well. He couldn't help but grin as she snuggled up to his manly warmth, affectionately trailing her hand down his burly physique.

"I take it you're feelin' better, Jeannie," grinned the feral mutant, "Or are ya always this friendly after three days of hell?"

"Considering my head only recently stopped pounding, I have plenty of reasons to be in a good mood," she replied, smiling back as she played with his messy facial hair, "I could say the same about you."

"Lyin' in bed with a beautiful half-naked woman will do that to a guy," quipped Logan.

"I see that crude sense of humor has healed," snickered Jean, "I don't even feel like yelling at you for taking such a stupid risk by hitching a ride on that sentinel to confront Magneto."

"It worked, didn't it?" he shrugged.

"That's not the point," said Jean, shifting to a more serious tone, "You have metal bones and you fought a guy who calls himself the master of magnetism. And you fell what? 10,000 feet into the ocean?"

"More like 11,000, but I've survived worse," he said jokingly.

"You still had me worried," she said with a sincere look, "I know it's redundant since you have a healing factor and all, but I can't help it. There's a fine line between being brave and foolish and you flirt with it every chance you get."

"Sorry Jeannie, but it's part of what I do. I take these risks so people like you don't have to. If I hadn't, how else would we have stopped ol' buckethead?"

"I know and that's noble and all. But that's not going to stop me from reminding you every now and then."

"That's okay, Red. I don't hold it against you," he said, "Ya still look good in a thong."

That earned him a playful swat, but a smile never left Jean's face. Logan responded by slipping his hand down her back and onto her butt. Such a hungry gesture evoked a soft purr from the beautiful redhead. Logan may have had a dirty mind, but he always knew how to show he cared in his own gruff way.

"Glad to know that helps," she said, "And before we get to more lurid subjects, I just want you to know that I still really care about you. I know things between us have been a little off lately, but I want to work them out."

"So do I," he told her, his expression becoming more serious, "You mean a lot to me, Jeannie. I'll be the first to admit I ain't the perfect boyfriend. But as long as you're my girl, I'll do what I gotta do."

"So will I," said Jean in a deeper, more sensual tone, "We'll just have to figure it out together."

Logan grinned at her affectionate tone. Only Jean Grey could make dealing with his many issues sound so appealing.

"Will that involve you wearin' more sexy underwear?" he said.

"Mmm…we'll see," she said with a grin.

Tossing aside exhaustion and any number of unresolved issues, Logan pulled Jean in closer and captured her lips in a powerful kiss. Jean moaned softly, allowing her body to sink into his manly embrace as she affectionately kissed back. Their powerful gestures quickly became more heated. Logan's hands hungrily roamed over her womanly curves, evoking deeper moans. As their lips wrestled they roughly rolled around on the bed. Along the way Jean hooked her legs around his torso and held him in her womanly grip as their bodies grinded together in a passionate heat.

Jean's deep moans mixed with Logan's feral grunts. Through their lustful gestures, Jean removed her shirt. Now in nothing but their underwear, they savored the sensual feel of each other's flesh. The desire was growing fast. Jean could sense Logan's want for her. It fueled her want for him as well. If they were going to work on their relationship, this was as good a start as they could hope for.

"Ooh Logan," moaned Jean he caressed her face.

Jean returned his gesture by sensually trailing her lips down his burly face. But as he savored her heavenly touch, something deep inside his subconscious emerged. It was a memory and for a brief moment, his mind took him to another time and place. And without thinking he uttered some unexpected words.

"Oh Rose…"

Upon hearing those words, Jean picked up on his mental projection. Suddenly, the spirit of the moment stopped. Still locked in an embrace, Jean and Logan froze and shared a look of confusion and uncertainty.

"Rose?" said Jean with a look of shock and confusion, "Who's Rose?"

* * *

**Up next: Chasing a Memory**


	21. Issue 21: Chasing a Memory

**Issue #21  
Chasing a Memory**

**

* * *

**_Born with extraordinary powers, Professor Charles Xavier and his X-men fight for peace in a world that hates and fears them. Recently, their fight endured a major challenge. Magneto and an army of mutants stormed the island nation of Genosha where a ruthless dictator, Cameron Hodge, was preparing an elaborate power grab using his anti-mutant super-weapon, the sentinels. The battle played out before a global audience, but the X-men were able to avert total war by subduing Magneto and uncovering Hodge's plot._

_But the battle between Hodge and Magneto has triggered a major shift in human/mutant relations. In order to further peace, the X-men have been working hard with all sides. That includes the remnants of Magneto's army, who agreed to stop their uprising at the behest of Magneto's daughter, Wanda Maximoff. The situation remains tenuous. While the X-men deal with these complicated affairs, other personal issues have arisen._

_Among them include Bobby Drake and his girlfriend, Lorna, who was recently revealed to be Magneto's estranged daughter. She only became a part of the uprising when her father revealed her mother was dying of cancer and offered to help. Now she is in a precarious position and Bobby is doing all he can to help her._

_In addition, Logan and Jean Grey have endured their own struggles. Things had become distant between the couple, especially after Jean's best friend, Scott Summers, began dating Rogue. They were prepared to work it out, but in the heat of passion an old memory surfaced deep within Logan's mind. It is a memory of a woman named Rose._

_

* * *

_**Eastern Canada – 40 Years Ago**

It was just after four in the morning as Logan stood on the porch of a secluded log cabin deep in the heart of the Canadian wilderness. It was still dark out and the stars were shining brilliantly under the light of a full moon. Wearing just an old pair of jeans, Logan casually gazed up at the stars while drinking a beer. Normally when he was up at this hour it was because he was restless, grumpy, or hung over. But this time was different. In fact he was in a pretty good mood, at least as good a mood as a man like him could have. It had been a long time since he felt this kind of peace. There were no looming battles or dark vendettas. He was just a guy enjoying his solitude in the wilderness.

As he sipped his beer and gazed up at the stars, he sensed a warm presence come up behind him. He grinned as he felt two loving arms slip around his waist. Knowing who it was he didn't even have to turn around. He would know that touch anywhere. It belonged to a very special woman with the uncanny talent to make the many complicated issues of his life just melt away.

"Heya gorgeous. You're up early," he greeted.

"The bed was cold without you," she replied in a loving tone as she embraced him warmly, "Amazing, isn't it? It's gotten to a point where I can't sleep without your warmth."

"Guess I owe you an apology then. You know better than anybody I ain't one for healthy sleep habits."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm used to it. But one of these days I'm going to get you to sleep a full eight hours," she said wryly.

"I don't know darlin'. After last night how would you have the strength?"

"I may not be as strong as you. But make no mistake, Logan, I'm every bit as resilient."

There was a sensual undertone to her words. It always made Logan smile. How a guy like him could wind up with a girl like her was beyond him. Someone with a reputation like him didn't deserve an angel like her. Yet here she was, holding him in his arms and embracing him and the many burdens that came with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a concerned tone, "You seem more distant than usual."

"Can't sneak anything past you, can I? You been slippin' something in my beer?"

"You may be a man of many mysteries, but you're no match for woman's intuition," she said coyly, "Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to use more 'persuasive' methods."

"I'll save ya the trouble," he said as he placed his hand over hers, "I just been thinkin' a lot about us lately. You know I ain't good with words so I haven't been able to say what I've been meaning to say since we got here."

"Oh? And what's that?" she asked curiously.

Logan set his beer down and turned to face the beautiful woman. Standing in the soft moonlight, she was breathtaking. Everything about her captivated him from her long red hair to her alluring green eyes. She had all the right curves in all the right areas. It really showed in the blue bathrobe she was wearing. He wasn't fazed by much. He could take bullets, knifes, and bombs. But it was only in her embrace he felt truly vulnerable.

"You've done a lot for me, darlin'. Hell, I hate to think where I might have ended up if I hadn't met you. I could still be rotting in the trenches of some hell hole overseas fighting a war I don't even care about. You made a hell of a sacrifice leavin' your old life for me. Because of you, I have a chance to get away from the shit that's made my life one bloody fight after another."

"I don't deserve all the credit," she said as she leaned in closer to his warmth, "You saved me as well, remember? I owe you my life several times over."

"That still ain't enough for what you've given me," he told her, "I ain't smart, but I know who I am. I ain't exactly a nice guy. With some of the shit I've done, there's probably a special place in Hell waiting for me. But you see through that, darlin'."

"That's because beyond that ill-mannered outer shell I see a good man in you…a man that's wroth loving," she said strongly as she tenderly caressed his face.

"And that's what I can never seem to get out," he said distantly, "You're more than just some pretty face who looks hot in that robe even at four in the morning. You're someone who makes me wanna be more than just a killer."

Logan than slipped his arms around her waist and took her in his powerful arms.

"You bring out the best in me. You saved more than just my life. You saved my soul. As corny as that sounds, it's the truth."

His tone was gruff and sincere. It brought tears to the beautiful woman's eyes as she soaked up his warm embrace. He held her with the same loving grace as she held him. It felt right, so warm and secure. It was an embrace they both cherished. And with all the tender love her angelic form could offer, she pulled him into a soft kiss.

For Logan, it was the best feeling in the world. It was a feeling so good a man like him didn't deserve it. But for whatever crazy game fate may be playing, he savored this moment. He was a complicated man with a complicated history, but none of that mattered so long as he was in the arms of the love of his life.

"I love you, Logan," she said tenderly.

"I love you too, Rose."

* * *

**Logan's Room – Present Time**

Jean and Logan snapped back to reality as Jean pulled out of his mind. For a moment they sat in utter silence. Logan didn't know how to react while Jean bore a solemn expression as she held the bed sheets up to her half-naked body. It was a lot to take in. As soon as Logan uttered that name, Rose, a surge of memories emerged. They were incoherent at first, but they clearly meant something. After allowing Jean to probe his mind with her telepathy, the meaning became all too clear.

"That's it, isn't it? That's the reason why you were so attracted to me," said Jean, breaking the silence, "It was because I look just like that woman, Rose."

Logan wasn't sure what to say. It was as if he forgot how to talk. But she said what they both already knew. He found himself unable to look this woman in the eye.

"Jeannie…" was all he got out.

"She loved you," she went on, "Before Weapon X and before you lost your memories, she connected with you. And you…you loved her back."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jean got off the bed and put her shirt back on. She looked like she was ready to cry. Logan tried to calm her down, placing a hand on her shoulder even as she looked away from him.

"Don't do this, Jeannie. They're just memories," he told her.

"No Logan. They're more than that," she said solemnly, "I'm psychic, remember? I can tell when memories are just memories and when they're something more. I know what I saw. And it makes too much sense to deny."

"That what? Our whole relationship is a sham because you look like another girl I didn't even remember?"

"Maybe you didn't remember, but your subconscious sure did. Why else would you have called me Rose?"

Logan muttered a curse. He knew he was messed up, but this was a new low for him. He was drawn to this girl for reasons he didn't understand, but deep down it was because she looked like another woman he loved. Even he could see the problem with that.

"Okay, maybe it did play a part," he conceded, "But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. It's in the past anyways. Ain't it something we can get around?"

Jean sighed, another tear falling down her face. Logan was not keen on relationships to say the least. They weren't like battles where he could get around certain obstacles. She turned around and faced him. He still wouldn't look her in the eye, but he knew her critical gaze was on him.

"It's not that simple. I know you care about me. But relationships can't work if they're based on these kinds of feeling. Knowing what you now know, can you look me in the eye and tell me you don't think of Rose and what you felt with her?"

Logan tried to do what she asked. But when he looked into those beautiful green eyes of hers, he couldn't do it. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about Rose. He wanted to reassure her, but that would mean lying to her face and he couldn't do that. Jean deserved better.

His silence confirmed what Jean feared. There was no escaping the truth. Logan couldn't separate his feelings for her with the ones he had for Rose. To ignore it would only hurt them both. With that in mind she swallowed hard, holding back another round of tears, and turned away.

"I'm sorry, Logan," she said sadly, "But if you can't separate your feelings for me with your feelings for Rose, then we can't be together without a certain level of uncertainty. And no relationship can survive uncertainty."

"Jeannie please…" said Logan desperately, trying to salvage something from this mess.

But before he could catch up with her she started walking away. This time, Logan didn't go after her. He just stood there in the middle of his room and watched her leave.

"I…I need some space," she said with a sob, "We'll…talk about this later. Goodnight, Logan."

Logan watched as Jean Grey walked out of his room, taking the fate of their relationship with them. For a moment he stood in daze. Then his face contorted in anger and he slammed his fist against a wall.

"Damn…" was all he said.

He couldn't believe it. All this time he had obsessed over why he was attracted to Jean. That caused enough strain on their relationship, but this revelation delivered a death knell. It was official. The truth sucked. Now he had an entirely new set of issues to deal with. Not only did he have settle things with Jean, he had to make sense of these new memories of Rose. Like every missing piece of his past, there had to be more to it. And he wouldn't be able to make sense of it until he investigated.

Brimming with a new set of intent, Logan threw on some clothes and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. He may not be able to salvage his relationship with Jean, but he could still salvage the truth. With these new memories in hand, he knew just where to start.

* * *

**Capitol – The Next Morning**

Professor Charles Xavier had a busy morning ahead of him. While much of the team returned to the mansion, he flew to Washington DC to meet with the president and other influential policy makers. They met in a close-door meeting at the Capitol under heavy security. The president could not be there in person. His handlers would only allow him to talk via video-link. They claimed it was because of a scheduling conflict, but Xavier knew the truth. They were weary of the world's most powerful telepath being close to the leader of the free world.

The discussion was still productive. They touched on everything from policy concerning Genosha, how to handle the sentinels, and the fate of Magneto and Cameron Hodge. Both were in UN custody and set to be tried for war crimes. There was significant controversy over what their punishment would entail. Many wanted them hung from the highest tree, but Xavier urged caution. Magneto and Hodge still carried considerable weight on the human/mutant issue. They had to be careful not to insight further war.

They were just about finished. Xavier was sitting at a conference table with Hank and Ororo by his side. With them were a number congressmen, advisors, and diplomats. The TV screen with the president's image was at the head of the table from which he spoke through a video link.

"_So we're agreed. The trial for both Magneto and Cameron Hodge will commence after the UN finishes the report on Genosha. In the meantime we'll hold them in special prisons in Guantanamo Bay."_

"I can help with that, Mr. President," assured Xavier, "I'll also make sure to deliver weekly reports on the activities with the Brotherhood."

"Be sure that you do. They've already proven to be quite a nuisance," said Senator Robert Kelly, who was one of the influential senators involved in this affair, "They're probably part of the reason why the island's human population is opting to leave."

"Please refrain from coming to such conclusions until the report is complete, Senator," said one of the major diplomats, "We're just lucky they're cooperating."

"Indeed," he replied, "But how long will it stay that way?"

"_That's an issue for another day, Senator. For now, let's just try and get through this mess without staring World War III."_

The video link went down, officially signaling the end of the meeting. Everyone seemed to have enough of this matter for one day. Only Senator Kelly was reluctant. He seemed to think they hadn't done enough. Even as everyone started to leave, he stayed in his seat and stared down Charles Xavier. The Professor didn't respond with any malicious looks, but he could sense the senator's distrust. He made it clear he didn't trust him or his kind.

"Senator, we have to go," said one of his concerned aides.

Without another word he got up and left with the other members. Xavier sighed to himself as he gathered his things with Hank. It seemed he was going to have his share of skeptics as he guided this process. It was sure to be a challenge, but one they were going to have to overcome if they were to make any headway.

"Looks like you made a friend, Charles," commented Hank as he closed his laptop.

"Indeed," said Xavier, "I suppose that's the nature of politics. The conflict on Genosha has emboldened each side. Senator Kelly may be the most vocal for his, but I have a feeling he won't be the only one."

"Let us hope that won't impede our efforts too much," said Hank.

"He's a politician, Hank. Being an obstruction is part of his job," muttered Ororo, who scorned the shrewd man as he walked out.

It was a somewhat clichéd assessment. But that didn't mean there wasn't some truth to it. Senator Kelly was pretty opinionated on these issues. Being reasonable may not be enough. They would have to wait and see.

"I suppose we'll have to learn to deal with him and others like him," said Xavier, "We can only take comfort in the timing of this ordeal. The president's popularity ratings are not very high and he's on the last leg of his term. His lame duck status will keep him from making any brash decisions, especially concerning Magneto and Hodge."

"Yes, I sense he wants to leave that mess for another administration to clean up," said Hank, "It's very likely mutants will be a key election issue."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" asked Ororo.

"Whatever we have to," said Xavier strongly, "These are delicate times. Genosha is taking the world down a new and treacherous path. We'll have to learn to manage our role as best we can."

As Xavier wheeled himself out of the conference room with his colleagues close behind, he took a moment to digest what had transpired. He was no longer just teaching and lecturing a new generation of mutants. He was sitting down with senators and presidents, trying to work out these volatile issues in a peaceful manner. It was a major shift and one nobody was fully prepared for.

The Genosha conflict taught him many things, but the most important lesson had to do with perspective. If Cameron Hodge really had been an anti-mutant zealot, it would have been much harder to contain mutant uproar. And if Magneto had succeeded in his ploy, human resentment would be uncontrollable. His best weapon against these incidents was knowing the full story. He and his X-men had to be careful. Great hope was often accompanied by great danger. Caution was not only vital, it was necessary.

As he Hank and Ororo followed him down the halls of the Capitol they found themselves holding hands. They had faith in the Professor's vision, but seeing the complexities of this issue first hand gave them a new appreciation for the challenge they faced.

"I think I've had my fill of politics for the day," sighed Ororo.

"As have I," said Hank, "When we get back to the mansion, would you like to go for a swim in the pool? It may help wash away the odious ambience of Washington politics."

"Sounds wonderful, Hank," she said as she affectionately locked her arm with his, "It'll also give us some time to catch up on a few things."

"I'm already looking forward to it," he said with a smile.

Ororo smiled back, staying close as they made their leavee. But just as they were about to step out, Hank's cell phone went off. It signaled he just received an incoming text message. He casually took his phone out and checked it. To his surprise it was from Tessa, the mysterious woman he had been conversing with recently. The message was simple.

"_Well done. Glad to see my program worked. You're a bold man, Hank. I look forward to working with you again. Love Tessa."_

"Who's that from?" asked Ororo curiously.

Hank quickly closed his phone and put it away, his expression shifting as he turned back to his girlfriend. Things were already tenuous between them. He hadn't told Ororo about Tessa and how she helped him hack the sentinels. He reasoned it would be best to wait until the moment was right. Until then, he was content to maintain what they had.

"Nobody," he told her, "Just…some random message."

* * *

**St. Michael's Hospital**

These past few days had been difficult for Lorna. She found out she was Magneto's biological daughter, learned her mother may be dying of cancer, and got roped into being part of a mutant uprising that could have destroyed the world as she knew it. To say she was stressed would have been an understatement of astronomical proportions. But relatively speaking, things were working themselves out. At least as well as anyone could have hoped in a situation like this.

Sitting in the waiting room of St. Michael's Hospital, she paced restlessly as her mother underwent a new round of tests. Bobby was with her, lending whatever support he could. She owed a lot of this to him. He and the X-men were the ones that stopped Magneto. Professor Charles Xavier was also paying for these expensive procedures. She and her mother were already in a lot of debt and if what the doctors were telling her were any indication, the treatment was going to be even more costly.

"Lorna?" said Bobby as he watched her pace, "I was going to go to the snack machine. Want me to get you something?"

"I'm not hungry," she said in a low tone.

"Okay, want me to get you a drink? They have sodas," he offered.

"I'm not thirsty," she said in the same tone.

Bobby's expression fell and he tried to approach her.

"Is there anything at all I can get you? I hate seeing you like this."

"If you can magically concoct a cure for cancer, that would make my day," she said bitterly.

Bobby was silenced. When Lorna saw the look of hurt on her face she shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. That was just mean," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I've heard worse," said Bobby with a reassuring smile, "I just…wish there was something I could do."

Lorna turned towards her boyfriend and smiled warmly.

"You've already done more than I could ever ask of you, Bobby. Thanks to you and the Professor, my mother's finally getting the care she needs. He was even nice enough to pay for us to move closer to the hospital so my mom can undergo treatment. I won't even have to drop out of school."

"Yeah, sorry about that. You're still stuck with the oh so great responsibility of attending high school," he said jokingly, "Even the X-men have their limits."

"I'll manage," she said, laughing somewhat at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"You know, you could still be close to the hospital if you just joined the institute," said Bobby in a more serious tone, "I know we've talked about it before, but now that everything is settling down I think you could do well with the X-men. Hell, you already got a head start fighting giant robots!"

Lorna blushed at Bobby's words. He always had been vocal about her joining the X-men. It was something she seriously considered. But as she looked at the doctors going over her mother's charts and then back at Bobby, her decision was still clear.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Bobby. Don't get me wrong, I want to do something with my powers. After seeing the X-men in action on Genosha, I know I want to make a difference. But right now, I can't leave my mother's side."

Bobby's expression sank somewhat, but he couldn't blame her. She was under enough pressure as it was. She didn't need to add to it with the responsibilities of the X-men. Despite his disappointment, he took her in her arms and embraced her.

"I understand," he told her, "Just know I'll be here for you every step of the way. And the X-men will be there for you as well whenever you decide to join."

"Thanks Bobby," she said warmly, "You really are my hero."

"You're still stronger than me," he said as he caressed her cheek, "You're dealing with a sick mother and you just found out you're Magneto's daughter. I don't know how you keep it together, Lorna, but I know that if you become an X-man one day men like Hodge will be in for it."

"Oh you're sweet," said Lorna with a smile.

"Plus, you'd look great in spandex," he added.

Lorna blushed again and gave him a playful swat. That was one of the things about Bobby Drake she loved. Even in such difficult times, he knew how to make her smile. The couple shared a tender kiss. The circumstances of their relationship had always been complicated. What started out as an online romance had turned into a much more serious. Bobby felt a genuine love for this woman and she felt a love for him. Even now, as they dealt with a whole new set of challenges, they were taking a step forward. They were ready to see just how far they could take this romance that had blossomed so much.

For Bobby, it was somewhat daunting. He had never been in a relationship this serious before. But he knew what he felt for this woman. And he wasn't going to let her down. If Jean or Scott were here, they would probably tell him he would have to start being more mature. But if that's what he had to do for this woman, so be it. Lorna was right. They needed each other. It was almost like a new mission of sorts. Dangers and uncertainty aside, he was an X-man. He was up for it.

* * *

**Eastern Canada**

No matter how chaotic the world became, it always looked more peaceful on the road. Everything moved by so fast there was no time to get caught up in the complicated affairs of others. It was a sensation Logan had come to know well from years of living on the road. Even after he joined the X-men, he had a special appreciation for it. But even the serenity of the open road couldn't ease his mind at the moment.

He was still going over the whole ordeal from the moment he first uttered Rose's name to the moment Jean walked out. Every time he thought about that hurt look on Jean's face and those happy memories of Rose, his face contorted with a mix of anger and confusion. This wasn't the first time his past had come back to bite him, but it hurt a lot more than he expected. All he could focus on now was getting answers. His memories of Rose were just pieces of the puzzle. He had to know the full story if he was to lay this to rest.

Using his new memories as a guide, he rode his motorcycle into Canada through the many desolate back roads. His destination was the tiny cabin where he shared those special moments with Rose. It was in a remote area far from any major cities, but near a couple of small towns. The landscape changed and so had the towns, but he remembered the distinct landmarks as if he had just passed by yesterday. The memories Jeannie uncovered were brief, but the closer he got the more vivid they became. As he sped down the winding roads, he could hear the faint echoes of the past in his mind.

"_Please Logan…don't listen to them. You're not just some killer. You're more than that! You don't have to keep doing this. You can get away! I can help you!"_

Logan gripped the bars of his motorcycle harder. His eyes narrowed with anger as he tried to recall what it was she was referring to. He remembered being in a bad situation with some very bad people and it was Rose who got him out.

"_You saved my life, Logan. Even when everyone told you not to, you still came back for me. That proves to me you don't belong with these people. You're better than them! But the longer you stay, the more you'll lose your humanity. And I don't want that. You don't want that either. Just trust me, Logan. I'll get us both out of this."_

Much of his memories after that conversation were lost. He remembered only vaguely a major fight, one that involved Sabretooth. It was a fight he recalled after his last encounter with Weapon X. Sabretooth said he sold him out. At the time he wasn't sure what he was referring to. But he knew now it had something to do with Rose. That's what led them to those peaceful nights in that cabin.

"_Thank you, Logan. You…you sacrificed a lot for me. It's only fitting that I sacrifice for you as well. I can't promise I can make all your problems go away. But I can promise I'll be strong for you."_

They were bold words from a woman he barely remembered. But the more memories he recovered, the more he realized how serious his feelings were for her. Rose loved him with all her heart and he loved her back. He found a kind of peace with her he didn't think was possible. But something happened. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was bad. The memory he recalled after those happy times was one of loss and sorrow. He didn't know what led to it. He only remembered seeing Rose with a pained look in her eyes, choking on her last gasp of life.

Growling in anger, Logan kicked his bike into high gear as he tore through some poorly paved roads into a secluded area of the forest. It led him to the top of a hilly area that looked as though it hadn't been inhabited in decades. But he knew this was it. He could smell it in the air. Then as he passed over the final ridge, he saw it. Or more accurately, he saw what was left of it.

"Damn," he cursed, "So much for nostalgia."

The cabin from the memory was in ruin. The whole area surrounding it was barren, indicating it was a result of more than just erosion. Something decimated this area. There were shards of blackened wood still sticking out of the ground. The foundation of the cabin was still visible, but had thick weeds growing out of it. And in every direction at least fifty feet from it, there were traces of charred earth. It had all the signs of a devastating attack, most likely bombs or napalm. Time and weather had erased many clues as to what happened, but Logan was determined to find answers.

After parking his bike near a tree, he approached the desolate area. It was quiet, but not in the peaceful way he remembered. The sun shone through hazy cloud cover, creating a dense layer of fog throughout the area. The water vapor muddled whatever scents may have lingered. After all this time there probably wasn't much left to smell, but if there were any lingering clues to what happened here he was going to find them.

Clenching his fists, Logan was now standing in the center of where the cabin once stood. Every sense sharpened as the memories played over in his mind again. This time they were more vivid. He looked over to the area where the bed had been. Graphic memories of him and Rose making love came rushing back to him. Closing his eyes, Logan probed deeper. He recalled them eating meals together from animals he hunted. There were other memories of them just sitting out on the porch drinking beer and looking at the stars. They were good memories and yet they filled him with anger and sorrow.

He had been happy here. He had the woman he loved in his arms and a new life away from whatever chaos preceded it. But something happened that took it all away from him. The memories were there, but they weren't coming back to him.

"What happened to you, Rose?" he found himself saying aloud, "How did it all go to hell? Was it because of who I was? Was it because of who you were? How?"

Logan growled in frustration, clenching his fists as he struggled to regain his memories. Suddenly, he picked up an all too familiar scent. His eyes instinctively narrowed and he drew his claws. Then he heard a deep, sadistic voice.

"I knew you'd show up here sooner or later," said the smug voice of Victor Creed.

"Sabretooth! I should've known you were part of this!" growled Logan, seething with anger, "You're part of everything that's ever ruined my life and pissed me off!"

"Just returning the favor, old buddy," grinned the feral mutant as he emerged from the fog, "And as part of that favor, this dump holds a special place in my heart. My memories may be a mess, but I'll always remember what went down here!"

Logan seethed with anger as he took an attack stance. His words triggered a new wave of memories. Images of fire, gunshots, and Rose screaming flashed through his mind. But at the center of it all was Sabretooth, who emerged through the fire with an enraged look in his eye. It was a look he could still see even as he stared him down.

"You thought you could run away from it all," taunted Sabretooth, "You got soft on us, Logan! You and me, we were unstoppable! After the war, we were a part of something that struck fear into all our enemies! Hell, even our allies were afraid of us! We could have been so much more if that redheaded bitch hadn't come along!"

"Why? What the hell were we apart of anyways? What was so big that it made me team up with your ugly ass?"

Sabretooth laughed sadistically. At least one of them had a better memory.

"Still don't remember, do you? Too bad. It would make this a lot more satisfying. But I'll save it for when you're on your last breath! All you need to know is that one woman led you to betray us all, your brothers in arms! She had to pay and so did you!"

Now Logan was on the verge of going into a berserker rage. More memories played over in his mind. Through the fire and destruction, he remembered Sabretooth choking the life out of him while Rose lay helpless on the floor next to him under a pile of rubble.

"_You fucking traitor! You think you can just run away with your squeeze? You know damn well everybody's gotta pay the price for betrayal! And I'll make sure she pays first!"_

"You son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Logan, "It was you! You killed her! You killed Rose!"

Sabretooth burst out laughing. This just kept getting better and better.

"I wish!" he growled as he readied his claws, "That's why I love this place so much! Because in the end I didn't have to kill her to make you pay! You did it for me!"

Logan's eyes widened with shock. He was never inclined to believe a single word for Sabretooth. But as he recalled that grizzly image of Rose dying in his arms, a new detail emerged. He remembered clearly now it wasn't a gunshot, a burn, or some other wound that killed her. It was because of three distinct claw marks that had fatally impaled her through her stomach. And those claw marks came from him.

"No…" said Logan, clenching his fists with anger and sorrow.

"Oh yes!" said Sabretooth as he laughed harder, "How fucking hilarious is that? I come after the woman you love and you end up killing her for me? It's a riot! And here we are once again! Only this time, I'm gonna finish the job!"

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Backyard**

The cliff overlooking the lake had always been one of Jean's favorite spots. It was here she would come to get away from the rigors of being a student and an X-man. After last night, it seemed fitting she would come here to collect herself. Word had already spread throughout the mansion that she and Logan broke up and many clamored for details. But she wasn't ready to talk about it. She was still making sense of it all.

Her relationship with Logan was anything but typical. She connected with him at first because she saw in him a troubled man worth reaching out to. As she got to know him she found just how troubled he truly was, and yet he still had a heart. That spoke volumes to her and she couldn't help but be attracted to that. Before she even realized just how deep it ran, Logan made a move and she went with it.

But in the same way their relationship abruptly began, it abruptly ended. The more Jean thought about it the more she realized she should have seen it coming. There were so many mysteries to their relationship. That's part of what made it exciting. But there was only so far a relationship like that could go. When part of the mystery was revealed, it all came crashing down.

As she sat on a bench, gazing out over the peaceful waters, Jean found herself reflecting on all the feelings surrounding her relationship with Logan. Now that he knew why he had been so attracted to her, she thought about why she had been attracted to him. As complicated as things were between them, she had genuine feelings for him. Now that they were over, they were finally coming into perspective. But as she was lost in her thoughts, she sensed a familiar presence come up behind her.

"I had a feeling you'd be out here," said Scott as he walked up to her.

"Hey Scott," she said flatly, "Come to get the juicy details of my breakup for the others?"

"Since when have I wanted details on your relationships?" he quipped, "I just…thought you'd like some company."

Jean sighed and patted the area next to her on the bench. Scott accepted the invitation and sat down next to her. As much as she wanted to be alone, she still took comfort in her best friend's presence. For a moment he didn't even say anything. He just sat next to her, looking out over the lake with her.

"So…how are you holding up?" he finally asked.

"Okay I guess," she said distantly, "I think there's a limit to how good you can feel after a breakup. Especially when it's so complicated."

"How complicated?" asked Scott.

"Complicated enough to make me sit out here for hours thinking about it," she answered, "But I…I still don't know what to make of it."

Scott was silent again. He never was a fan of her being with Logan. But despite his disapproval, he didn't deny there were real feelings between them. He didn't understand them any better than she did, but it left her at a loss.

"The thing is…I know Logan and I didn't have long-term potential," she mused, "What we had was real, but let's face it. We weren't going to grow old together. Hell, with him that's kind of a moot point."

"So why did you stay with him for as long as you did?" asked Scott.

"I'm…not entirely sure. That's what I've been thinking about all day," she sighed, "We never focused too much on the future. It was always about enjoying the present. That sort of hid the fact that there were a lot of unknowns between us. I never could open up to him on a really intimate level and I really never figured out what makes him tick."

"To be fair, I don't think even he knows. That's what makes him Logan."

"Point taken, but I was content to work within those limits. Guess it was naïve of me to think they wouldn't catch up with us eventually," she said distantly, "I think that was one of the reasons why things got distant between us. Finding out about Rose just sped everything up."

"Rose? Who's Rose?" asked Scott curiously.

"That's another very complicated story," muttered Jean, "But the one thing it all comes back to is me getting caught up in these crazy affairs I can't control. Whether it's my relationships or my powers, I just keep getting swept away even when I know deep down it can only go so far."

Jean's voice began cracking under the strain. Tears formed in her eyes as she fought back a round of sobs. Scott instinctively slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Jean found herself curling up to his embrace, leaning on him for support.

"I just…I don't know why I do this to myself. I'm psychic for crying out loud! I should see this sort of thing coming!"

"Take it easy, Jean. You're only human," said Scott in a comforting tone, "You can have all the foresight in the world, but it's not going to stop you from making mistakes."

"It's not about mistakes! I let things get messed up because I keep avoiding the truth! If I could just stop and think for more than two seconds…"

"It was an emotional situation. Emotions tend to trump critical thought," said Scott, stopping her before she got too worked up, "And to your credit, you've made it work. Logan will probably never admit it, but you brought out the best in him…even if his best is still pretty pig-headed."

That brought out a slight laugh, which helped with the sobs. But Scott maintained a serious tone as he wiped the tears from her eyes and held her closely.

"You're am amazing woman, Jean. You have a talent for affecting people in all the right ways. You just…lose control of the situation sometimes."

"That's being generous," she muttered.

"But that doesn't mean that it's wrong," he said strongly, "Look, I admit I didn't like seeing you with Logan. But I don't think you were wrong to reach out to him. It's part of who you are. It's probably why men fall so hard for you."

That brought another smile to her face as she finally stopped sobbing. Scott was silent for a moment, looking away towards the lake briefly before turning back towards her.

"Look, I wish there was something I could say that would have all of this make sense. But I understand what you're going through. I know how messed up life can get when things come along that you can't control."

Scott shifted again, trying not to get too emotional himself. At one point he wasn't sure if he was talking to Jean or just musing on his own issues. But he finished his point.

"But no matter how chaotic it gets, everything has a way of working itself out. You just have to remember to keep things in perspective. You're going to lose track from time to time. I guess that would be double for you since you pick up on the perspectives of others."

That earned him another laugh, which helped to further lighten the mood. He then hugged her closer, looking her in the eye with the kind of understanding she had come to expect from him over the years.

"But you're strong, Jean. I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will. So you and Logan aren't meant to be. That's doesn't mean you have to further complicate it."

"I know. And I'm trying hard not to, but…"

"See? You're still doing it," he pointed out.

Jean blushed sheepishly, but Scott smiled reassuringly.

"Look, you just did what you felt was right. But there's a difference between what you feel is right and what you know is right. It just takes a little trial and error to figure out sometimes."

His words grew distant as finished his thought. Jean couldn't help but sense a little uncertainty on his part as well. It was almost as if he was dealing with a similar issue. Maybe it had to do with him and Rogue, but she decided not to dwell on that issue right now. She had enough to deal with on her own.

But they rang true. What she felt with Logan felt right. But there came a point when she knew it couldn't go any further. All she could do was cling to that initial feeling. Jean knew what she felt and those feelings were true. But it was the knowing part where the uncertainty resided. That put a lot of things into perspective. Maybe now it would be easier to confront Logan and lay these issues to rest. It wouldn't make it any easier, but it was still the right thing to do.

Jean let out a deep sigh as she looked back out over the lake. She remained in Scott's embrace, curling up to him for warmth and comfort.

"You have a way with words, Mr. Summers," she said, "Even if you aren't the most articulate guy in the world."

"Guess we all can't be as versed as, Beast," he said, blushing somewhat at her gaze.

"Yet you know how to make a girl fresh off a breakup feel better," she said in a more affectionate tone, "You really are a wonderful friend, Scott. Thank you."

"Anytime Jean," he said with a smile.

It was the first time things started to make sense for Jean. Sitting here with Scott looking out over the lake gave her a welcome sense of peace. She was lucky to have a man like this in her life. She was going to try and take his words to heart as she worked things out with Logan. But as she thought about Logan and looked back up at Scott, she couldn't help but wonder. If she got caught up in another moment with someone, would she be able to do the right thing?

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Hallway Window**

While Scott and Jean were sharing a moment together, their every move was watched and scrutinized by a suspicious Rogue. She had been trying to catch up with Scott all morning. Now that the mess with Magneto was over, she was looking forward to catching up with him. It came as an unpleasant surprise to see him sitting outside on a bench with Jean having what looked to be an overly tender moment for a couple of _friends_. While it wasn't unusual for the two of them to hang out together, this was too much.

Scott made it clear early on in their relationship that he and Jean were close. She accepted that and thought she could deal with it, but it was for her to ignore something like this. It didn't help that she and Jean still clashed and if she was trying to pull something with Scott just because things with her and Logan weren't working out, she had another thing coming. Rogue had a good mind to storm down there and demand answers from them. Luckily, Kitty and Warren caught up with her and noticed her disposition.

"There you are, Rogue. I see you're finally up," greeted Kitty in a friendly tone.

But Rogue didn't even turn away from the window. She didn't even return her greeting.

"What the hell are they doin' down there?" she said aloud, "You two seein' this?"

"Good morning to you too, Rogue," muttered Warren, "What are you talking about."

"See for yourself!"

Kitty and Warren took a look. It didn't seem too outrageous. It wasn't like Scott and jean were making out or anything. But they could see why Rogue would be a little worked up about this.

"Oh…I see," said Warren as he pulled away, "I wouldn't worry about that, Rogue. Scott's just probably helping Jean get over the breakup."

"Breakup? What breakup?" said Rogue in confusion.

"That's what happens when you sleep past noon," sighed Kitty, "Didn't you hear? Logan and Jean broke up last night. I don't know the details, but if Jean's mood was any indication it must have been pretty rough."

"Yeah, and Logan still hasn't gotten back from wherever the hell it is he ran off to," added Warren, "Guess that's his way of dealing with it."

Rogue's expression shifted as she remained fixated on Scott and Jean. This revelation came as somewhat a relief. A breakup would explain why Scott was embracing Jean so closely. He couldn't expect him to check with her every time a friend was in need. Scott just wasn't that kind of person. But even as she forced herself to calm down, something about the sight of them didn't sit right.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Rogue. It's not like Scott's going to dump you now that Jean's available," assured Warren, "Trust me, I know Scott. That's not his style."

"Yeah, Scott's practically an eagle scout. He's just helping a friend," said Kitty.

"Ah'm not worried," she said distantly, "Ah'm just a little…uneasy."

Warren and Kitty exchanged skeptical glances. Rogue was still glaring towards Scott and Jean with this suspicious look in her eye. If she was trying not to let this bother her, she was doing a bad job of it.

"She's worried," said Kitty under her breath.

"Very worried," laughed Warren.

Rogue shot them a bemused glare, but they just walked away. They knew that belaboring any point with Rogue was a losing battle. Hopefully she didn't make too much of this. Scott had better sit down and talk to her before things got too out of hand. There had been enough drama in the X-men this past week. They didn't need to add to it.

Rogue remained near the window, watching over her boyfriend. Her gaze remained hallow, but she found herself more worried than angry. She believed what Kitty and Warren said about Scott. He was not the kind of person to just push her away and go after someone else. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that this would still affect them. Scott said it himself. Jean was a big part of his life. But their closeness was easy to write off before since she was dating Logan. Now things were different. Now their relationship faced a new set of challenges. Hopefully they were ready for this. Only would tell.

* * *

**Eastern Canada**

"Hrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"ERRRR WOLVERINE!"

The feral roars of the two former living weapons reverberated throughout the forest. Sabretooth's taunting words about Rose triggered a wave of dark memories within Logan. They also triggered a burning rage. He knew now what happened to Rose. His memories were clear. She had died by his hands. But it was Sabretooth who started the battle. As much as he hated himself for failing her, he hated Sabretooth even more for robbing him of a chance to be at peace.

In the rubble of the cabin, Logan attacked his nemesis with a fury of lethal claw slashes. Sabretooth skillfully dodged them with his cat-like reflexes, but two major slashes landed on his arm and torso. They tore a good chunk of flesh off, but he barely winced. Just knowing he had gotten under Logan's skin was enough to endure any blow. He was uncontrolled and wild in his attack, which made him careless and foolish. Sabretooth waited patiently as he slashed away, backing away towards a tree. Then when Logan tried to stab him he ducked so he plunged right into the thick bark. As a result he was stuck, leaving him vulnerable and open to his attack.

"Now it's my turn, runt!" he growled.

Showing no mercy, Sabretooth lunged upward and plunged his jagged claws into Logan's exposed torso. He struck him with such force he tore his claws out of the tree, sending shards of wood flying everywhere. Before he could even hit the ground Sabretooth relentlessly clawed at his flesh, going for the major arteries and organs. Blood spewed everywhere, leaving Logan lightheaded and in a world of pain. While Sabretooth's claws were buried in his torso, he managed to stab him in the neck with his claws. But that only enraged him further.

With determined grunts, Victor Creed assaulted Logan until half his body was drenched in blood. He was still deep in his berserker rage, ignoring the searing pain and fighting back with whatever strength he could muster. He got in a few knees to the gut and a claw to the hip, but Sabretooth maintained the upper hand. With every slash his predatory grin widened. He soon had Logan pinned against the trunk of another tree, holding him by the neck with one hand while the other was buried in his bloodied torso.

"Augh!" choked Logan as blood seeped into his lungs.

"You feel that, Logan? That's the pain of betrayal! Stings, doesn't it?" grinned Creed.

But as he said those words, more memories flashed in Logan's dazed mind. He found himself remembering back to the burning cabin where he and Sabretooth were fighting just like this, only with Rose caught in the crosshairs.

"_You feel that, Logan? That's the pain of betrayal! Stings, doesn't it?"_

Then he remembered hearing Rose's voice from under a pile of burning rubble. She was weak and coughing, but still fighting with every ounce of her strength.

"_Fight him, Logan! Don't stop! We have to get out of here!"_

With her voice reverberating in his head, Logan overcame his berserker rage and regained focused. Growling with determination, he gazed menacingly into the eyes of his nemesis.

"Ain't this ironic, old buddy? We're ending this right where it started!" he grinned, "This is where I swore I would hunt you down and make you pay! You got away the first time! But you won't get away this time! There's no Weapon X! No military! None of the old crew! There's just the two of us!"

"Ack!" gasped Logan as more blood gushed out from every wound.

"You and me, we were brothers! And you threw that all away for some girl! And for what? Because she let you fuck her? Because you kept saving each other? Look what that got you! Look what that got all of us! Ask yourself, Logan…was it worth it?"

Logan looked to be on his last breath. Sabretooth was brimming with anticipation, ready to see his enemy draw his last breath. Then to his surprise Logan smiled at him.

"Hell yeah!" he answered.

The feral mutant's eyes widened. In that split second Logan gathered the blood dripping from his mouth and spit it right into his face. This momentarily stunned Sabretooth, causing him to lose his grip. It gave Logan all the time he needed to break free and begin his counterattack. This time, he didn't let up. Just as Sabretooth wiped the blood from his eyes, Logan plunged two claws into his eyes and nearly gouged them out. Now blinded, his nemesis howled in a world of pain.

"AHHUUUGGGHH! LOGAN!"

"Bet ya didn't see that coming!" taunted the Wolverine.

Now blinded, Sabretooth was at Logan's mercy. His adamantium claws hacked away at his flesh, tearing off muscle and snapping tendons. Only his adamantium bones were immune from the assault. At one point Logan cut his jugular, causing blood to spew out from his neck. He also severed the tendons in the back of his leg, preventing him from using his agility to avoid his assault. Sabretooth's only counter was to thrash wildly in his rage, but Logan easily avoided it.

After one major miss Logan went in for the finishing blow. He roughly dropkicked Sabretooth so he fell to the ground up against a tree. Then before he could get up, he grabbed a nearby shard of wood from the ruins of the cabin and impaled him with it through the torso. It effectively pinned Sabretooth against the tree, immobilizing him and effectively ending the fight. Logan was still bloodied and bruised, but his healing factor was starting to kick in. He knew Sabretooth would heal as well. If he was going to kill him, he was going to have to do something extreme.

"Ack!" choked Sabretooth, blood now dripping from his mouth, "You…you think you've won, Logan? Ha! You can't beat me! You're too weak!"

"Believe me, Creed, I wouldn't hesitate for a second to end your sorry ass life. The whole world will be a better place without you stinkin' it up."

"But you're not gonna, are you?"

Logan snarled. Sabretooth may be an annoying brute. But he knew him will.

"No…not here. Not in the same place where I lost Rose. She deserves better."

Despite his pain and the oozing blood, Sabretooth laughed hysterically.

"Hahaha! I knew it! You are soft! You always were soft! That redheaded slut just made you realize it! You may not remember, but I do! She was everything you weren't. You were a killer. She was spy with a taste for adventure. I'm sure that messed up head of yours remembers. As soon as you started getting close, it all came crashing down!"

Panting and bleeding, Logan recalled more memories of the time leading up to the Rose's death. He remembered a woman joining up with a ruthless military group. She was distant, but tough. She would run into the line of fire to save him and his comrades. And she always paid special attention to him.

"You tried to teach her how to defend herself. That just made it worse," growled Sabretooth, "She started acting like part of the team, but she was too weak for our line of work. So she did the next best thing and convinced you to turn on us!"

Logan remembered that as well. The betrayal Sabretooth hated him for was indeed caused by Rose. She was the one that urged him to get away from this life.

"_The longer we stay here, the worse it'll get! Don't you see what they're doing to you? They're turning you into a monster! And I know in my heart that's not who you are! Please Logan…leave with me. Let's get away from all of this."_

His expression sank as he remembered the moment they shared together. He agreed to leave with her. They left the team together. He still wasn't sure what kind of team this was, but he knew it was full of bad people and even worse agendas. Leaving with Rose may have saved whatever humanity he retained from it all. But it couldn't save Rose.

"Guess you didn't run far enough," sneered Sabretooth, "I helped hunt you two down. The rest…well, you figure it out!"

Logan didn't have to. All the memories came together. His mind flashed back to that fateful night. Sabretooth and a team of commandos stormed their cabin, bombing it with napalm and scorching the entire area. Rose got caught in some rubble while he fought Sabretooth. It was a bitter fight, but he fought them off, surprisingly with Rose's help. While he had him in a choke-hold, Rose fought out from the rubble and grabbed a gun. She then shot Sabretooth in the face and helped him up.

"_Augh! You bitch!"_

"_That was long overdue, Victor!"_

She then helped him up and guided him to a secret underground escape path they set up just in case. They were able to slip out from the burning structure and emerge through a hatch just outside the rear wall. But then they encountered dozens of masked, fully armed commandos. Their orders were shoot-to-kill.

"_Stay close, Rosie! I'll protect you!"_

Together they ran, fighting through several commandos. Rose shot three of them while he attacked four others, taking six bullets in the process. But he ignored the pain and kept moving. They ventured out into the forest for cover. He remembered them running past this very area where he was standing. Bullets were flying and helicopters were hovering overhead. It was cold and snowy. Visibility was next to zero.

Then it happened. One of the helicopters fired a rocket at them. It exploded just to the side of them and the blast wave knocked them into a nearby ditch. His claws, which were just bone at the time, were still drawn. In trying to protect her, she was blown right into them. She was practically impaled, his claws going right through her abdomen. His memories got a little hazy after that moment, but he remembered a sickening sense of horror and remorse. But the one memory that lingered most prominently was that fateful moment when he was cradling her in her arms as she drew her last breath.

"_Rose…NO! Hold on, darlin'! Stay with me! Don't…"_

He remembered that look in her eye. It haunted him even through the memory was so vague. She knew she wasn't going to make it and yet she gazed at him with the love and care that saved his humanity.

"_Logan…my love. I…I'm so sorry. Please…don't ever forget. Don't ever forget…us."_

Those were her last words. He remembered that empty feeling that came over him when she took her last breath. It was a lost, painful sensation that struck him on every level. It was a wound even he couldn't heal from. Sabretooth was right. Rose had died by his hands. He tried to save her, but he failed in the worst imaginable way.

"_I'll never forget…I promise."_

Logan's face contorted with anger as he remembered his last words to her. He didn't know it at the time, but it was a promise that he would end up breaking. Everything after that moment got muddled again. But he remembered laying her lifeless body down on the soft snow, drawing his claws that were still dripping with her blood, and turning back towards the approaching commandos. A rage like no other consumed him. Driven by the pain of loss, he attacked head on the heavily armed mercenaries.

"_YOU FUCKERS ARE GOING TO PAY! HRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

He wasn't sure how the fight panned out. He only recalled the sight and scents of a bloody slaughter, guided by his claws and his desire for vengeance. It wasn't the first time he would exact such a wrath on his enemies and it wouldn't be the last.

Logan tried to remember more about Rose. He at least wanted to know what happened to the body. But nothing else came to him. His damaged memories had reached their limit. The former living weapon was left at a loss. His expression hardened as he withdrew his claws and turned back to the ruins of the cabin where he and Rose shared their happiest times. He heard Sabretooth choke out another round of taunting laughter, even as he remained pinned to tree with blood pouring out of his body.

"You'll never escape it, Wolverine," grunted Sabretooth, "Everyone you have ever cared about will suffer because of you. That's the price you pay for betrayal."

"I heard ya the first time!" growled Wolverine, "Next time I'll cut out your vocal chords so I don't have to listen to your bullshit!"

"You're gonna wish you cut out more than that, old buddy!" seethed his feral nemesis, "If you had a working brain, you'd kill me like you did your bitch!"

"And give you the satisfaction of sharing a grave with her? Hell no," quipped Logan, "That's the difference between you and me, Creed. You're a monster just like me. But I'm willing to fight it. That's why I hit harder and fight better. You say I'm the weak one, but you're the one who's weak! You don't even try to be better. You're perfectly okay with being a mindless brute. Hell, that ain't just weak. That's pathetic!"

Sabretooth snarled angrily at Logan's words and tried to lash out at him. But Logan kept him at bay with another punch to the face for good measure. It helped reinforce his point.

"Rose showed me I could be stronger. And I ain't giving you the satisfaction of proving her wrong," he said strongly, "But know this, Creed. One day I'll remember everything. Sooner or later, I'll hunt down every last son of a bitch who ever used me and make them pay. When I'm done with them, I'll focus every last bit of anger on you. And I promise I'll make sure you die like the pathetic piece of shit you are!"

They were menacing words from a man hardened by anger and loss. They triggered more rage from the wounded Sabretooth. But he was still unable to break free. He came here hoping to finish his beef with Logan once and for all. It looked as though he was going to be denied again.

"ERRRRRRR! DAMN YOU, LOGAN! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY? YOU'RE JUST GIVING ME MORE REAONS TO MAKE YOU SUFFER! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER BEYOND YOUR LAST BREATH!"

Sabretooth's angry roars echoed through the forest even as Logan walked off, never once looking back. Chances were he would regret not killing Sabretooth. But that was a price he was willing to pay. He owed it to Rose. She told him with her dying breath to never forget what she did for him and he wasn't going to let her down. As for Sabretooth, he would take care of him in due time. That prick didn't deserve his mercy. And he would see to it that he got much worse when all was said and done between them.

Taking one last look at the ruins of the cabin, Logan got on his bike and rode off. He came here for answers and he got a lot more than he bargained for. He learned more about his past and about a woman who helped save him. His world was made a little more sense now. That piece of humanity he rediscovered with the X-men was preserved by Rose. With her memory now secure, he was ready to move forward. But first, he had to lay to rest his issues with another special redhead.

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Later That Evening**

The ride back to the institute was uneventful yet surreal for Logan. He used the long ride as a chance to reflect on everything that happened today. Remembering Rose gave him a new perspective not just on his relationship with Jean, but who he was as a whole. There were still many mysteries to his life, but at least he could lay this one to rest.

He arrived late in the evening just as much of the team was getting ready to turn in. But before this day was out he had to talk to Jean. He had to resolve the lingering issues surrounding their relationship. Even if they weren't meant to be, he still cared about her. And he still owed her a lot for taking a chance on him just as Rose once did.

Luckily, he didn't have to look hard for Jean. She was standing there in the garage as soon as he pulled in. Based on her demeanor, she had been waiting for a while. And to Logan's relief, she smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey," she greeted in an awkward tone.

"Heya Red," he replied in an equally awkward tone, "You been waiting here for me all day or something?"

"No, not all day," she said, shifting somewhat, "But I knew if I hung around here long enough, you'd show up eventually."

There was an awkward silence between them. Logan maintained his usual gruff poise while Jean walked up to him with a conflicted yet sincere look on her face. For a moment she just took in his appearance. He looked a little roughed up. His shirt was in tatters and there were blood stains on his jeans. Apparently, he had an eventful trip.

"So…where did you run off to? And what happened to your clothes?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say I hit a few potholes along the way," he said dryly.

Jean chuckled somewhat. Logan had a talent for adding subtext to his words. She figured it was quite a story, but that was a discussion for another day.

"I take it you've spent all day thinking about this," she said.

"Among other things, yeah," muttered Logan.

"I…I'm still not sure what else I can say. I guess I should start by apologizing. I shouldn't have run out on you last. I should've…"

Logan quickly cut her off by putting his finger on her lips. He spent the whole trip rehearsing what he was going to say to her. He might as well go through with it.

"Don't apologize, Jeannie. I'm the guy with the broken memories here. If anything, I should be sorry. I got you caught up in my mess of a life. I never meant for you to get hurt. You sure as hell didn't deserve it."

Jean eased somewhat under his gaze. There was no bitterness or anger in his expression. There was only remorse and a sincere desire to get this out in the open.

"I ain't gonna say what we had was wrong. But after sitting on this all day I've realized you were right, Jeannie."

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"About us," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Those feelings I had for Rose were a big reason why I was attracted to you. Now don't start thinkin' it was all a sham. I really did feel for you. But I can't love you the way I loved Rose. No matter what I do, I can't separate my feelings for her with my feelings for you."

It was a difficult realization, but Jean could tell from his thoughts and the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth. Logan wasn't one to get emotional and he wasn't good with words so she had to take him on his sentiment.

"I still care about you, Jeannie. But we both know it would never work out between us. You deserve better. I just ain't the guy for you."

Logan removed his hands from her shoulders and backed off a bit. He would almost rather be fighting with Sabretooth than doing through something this awkward. But he pushed through it.

"I'll spare ya the whole let's-just-be-friends speech. When you've been through the kind of shit we have, that's pretty much impossible. I guess we can still be close or something. I just figure it's gonna be awkward as hell for a while."

"We'll get over it," said Jean with a lighthearted laugh as she moved in closer to him, "I still care about you too, Logan. I don't want to lose your friendship. You're a good man who just happens to have more issues than most people."

"Name one guy who has more and I'll eat my motorcycle," snickered Logan.

"But issues aside, I want us to move forward. I can't promise it'll be an easy transition, but I can promise I'll do my best. Even if we can't be lovers, you're still special to me and you always will be. Don't ever forget that."

She smiled warmly, taking his hand in hers in a friendly gesture. It helped ease some of Logan's concerns. Awkwardness aside, he didn't want to lose Jean Grey's friendship. He had too few friends and too many enemies. He cared for this girl and he wasn't going to let their failed relationship stand between them.

"I won't forget, Jeannie. I promise," he told her.

"Good," she said, "I won't either."

They shared a look of understanding and smiled. Then Jean pulled him into a friendly hug. It caught Logan a little off guard, but he still hugged her back. Even if they weren't right for each other, that didn't mean they still couldn't be part of each others' lives. There was going to be a difficult adjustment period. Eventually, they would find a way to work it out and establish a new sense of normalcy.

"So…" said Logan while they were still in an embrace, "Now that we got that out of the way, can we move onto the breakup sex?"

Jean laughed and playfully swatted his shoulder. Already, Logan was back to making dirty jokes. It was a colorful way to begin their new friendship, but it was still progress. Ex-boyfriend or not, he was still Logan and she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Still a dirty old man," she said laughed as they parted, "You really are a character, Logan. Don't ever change."

* * *

**Guantanamo Bay – Later That Week**

It is said that when a man of great powers falls from grace, he his humbled. It is also said that those who are strong become emboldened by defeat while those who are weak fall into despair. For Erik Lensherr, both seemed to apply. At one point, he had all the power he needed to topple the oppressive human order. His army of sentinels was set to strike, but then it all came crashing down thanks to Charles and his X-men.

Now he was no longer a leader for the mutant cause. He was a prisoner. Because of his power and influence, he was given special accommodations. With help from the X-men, the UN constructed a special prison cell made of plastic that had power dampening equipment that would keep him contained. It had a cold, sterile feel. Everything was carefully monitored. There were at least a dozen armed guards with special plastic weapons on standby at all times. His mobility was limited. His whole world was now a confined 20 by 25 foot cell.

But while the magnetism was humbled, he did not despair. He was stronger than that. His greatest mistake was underestimating Charles Xavier and his X-men. They proved tenacious even under the prospect of more oppression. There was much to admire about their resolve, but that didn't make them any less misguided.

He found himself reflecting on this predicament as he sat at a table with the only one brave enough to visit him, Charles Xavier. Ironically, he was the same man who put him here. Traditional logic told him he should bear more resentment to this man, but given his fate would have been much worse without his involvement he pushed that aside as they enjoyed a peaceful game of chess.

"So I hear Genosha may become the first all-mutant nation in history," he said as he made a move on the chess board, "Wanda is taking lead, opening the door for more mutants to come while the humans continue to leave."

"Like father like daughter, I suppose," said Xavier as he countered his move.

"You know the humans won't stand for it," said Erik strongly, "A country of mutants will only give them a bigger target. The lines will become more apparent. Mutants will naturally gravitate towards each other while humans find more reasons to exclude them. Sooner or later, they will clash."

"Then I will make sure it happens later. These are fragile times, old friend. Humanity was plenty weary beforehand. Now you've given them many more reasons to be fearful."

"I'm only speeding up what was already inevitable," said Magneto stoically as he made another daring move on the chessboard, positioning himself to win, "Honestly, Charles, I still don't understand why you insist on delaying such conflict."

"And I don't understand why you insist on inciting it, so I suppose we're even," said Xavier as he moved his bishop in a defensive move, "But regardless of current affairs, I will continue to do my part. Genosha remains a fragile issue, but I like to think there's an opportunity within every challenge. Wanda and the mutants you gathered there have a chance to show the world that they can live peacefully alongside others."

Magneto's expression tensed with bitterness. The idea of his children working with the humans and not rising against them didn't sit well. It went against everything he taught them. But then again he never expected either of them to carry the torch.

"You're placing an awful lot of hope in my children, Charles. I must warn you they can be prone to disappointment."

"Then we can only hope they've learned from their mistakes. And they'll have the X-men to support them. I've made sure of that."

"At least I know they're in good hands," said Magneto as he moved his king, "I suppose I should thank you, but considering I'm a prisoner about to go on trail for crimes against a corrupt order I'd say we're even."

"It could have been worse, old friend," said Xavier solemnly, "There are many who wish to see you and Cameron Hodge get the death penalty."

"But you won't let that happen, will you?" surmised the old holocaust survivor.

"I'm going to try," he sighed, "Regardless of your deeds, Erik, you're still my friend. I still believe there is a part of you that hasn't forgotten your humanity."

"Have you ever considered that it isn't my humanity that I've lost? What if I just realized what all men realize when they step back and see the world for what it truly is? We're both dreamers, Charles. That we can agree on. But the question remains, which of us is seeing the bigger picture? Which of us will be proven right when all is said and done?"

It was a difficult question to contemplate, even for a mind like Charles Xavier. He was under no illusions. He knew his cause required a certain faith in idealism. That was the risk anyone took in fighting for a cause. There were many unpleasant aspects of this world he didn't see just as there were noble aspects that Erik didn't see. Time had yet to prove either one of their causes. The future was still unfolding before them. The best he could do was unfold with it.

Without answering the question, Xavier moved his rook across the board so it was two spaces away from his king.

"Checkmate," he said.

Erik checked the move. He didn't have to check long. Xavier was right. He had won again. But he didn't respond with anger or bitterness. His gaze remained stoic as one of the guards stepped forth and helped Xavier wheel away from the table. Visiting hours were officially over. But Erik had given his old friend something to think about. Hopefully he would bear that in mind as he moved ahead with his cause. Before he left, he had one final message for him.

"You know this plastic prison can't hold me, Charles. Eventually, I will get out. And I will finish what I started."

They were menacing words. But before the door closed on them, Xavier responded with a message of his own.

"If and when that day comes, you can be certain that my X-men will be there to stop you," he said.

Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr found themselves back where they started. They were equally intent on pursuing their dreams, ensuring that somewhere along the way they would clash. Even though they deeply respected one another, they would not hesitate to oppose one another. Many changes awaited them as the world adjusted to this monumental shift. With Charles Xavier and the X-men leading the way, one revolution ended while another was set to begin.

* * *

**End of Volume 1**

**AN: This is the end of the first volume of X-men Supreme. It's been quite a ride and I've enjoyed it every step of the way. I honored and humbled by all the support this series has garnered so far. I promise to all those wonderful readers that there is plenty more to come! X-men Supreme is far from over. Volume 1 may be over, but Volume 2 has already been in the works. It promises to tell a new round of stories with new characters and new threats. I may also make a few spin-off stories that tie into this series. For more news on this front, please check with my profile or the official X-men Supreme website. Thanks again everybody. I really do appreciate it. As always, I encourage readers to review or provide feedback for this series. You can either do it on this site or contact me directly through my website. Either way is fine and I'm happy to answer any questions you may have. Until next time, take care and best wishes. MarvelMaster616  
**


End file.
